


【GGAD】International House

by MsSunless



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 142
Words: 303,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSunless/pseuds/MsSunless
Summary: 现代普通人。一群非美国的巫师去Ilvermorny留学，ggad同居日常。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

阿不思·邓布利多即将去美国Ilvermorny University读研究生，但他的留学之旅开始得并不顺利。出发前两周，原本约定一起租房的纽特·斯卡曼德放了他鸽子。  
“万分抱歉，阿不思！但是我哥哥……”纽特非常愧疚。  
忒修斯·斯卡曼德在得知弟弟被录取后，瞒着纽特火速申请了Ilvermorny的访问学者，并租下了Greylock小镇中心一套两层小楼，离学校特别近。  
“我们当然要住一块儿，纽特，我不允许你一个人漂泊在外。”签完合约，忒修斯喜滋滋地告诉纽特。  
“那阿不思怎么办！”纽特无力地向哥哥摊手，忒修斯总是那么风风火火，“他用他的名字租了房，是两室两卫。总不能让他违约吧！罚金够吃好几个月的午餐了……”  
“让他再找个室友不就得了？不然就你帮他发个广告。International House不是有个留学生邮件列表嘛！”忒修斯让弟弟宽心。  
“可是只有两周了……有谁会到现在还没租房子的……”纽特很是焦虑，但还是只能硬着头皮向阿不思承认了实情。  
“没关系，纽特。”阿不思非常通情达理，“谢谢你帮我发了广告，我们就先等等看吧。”  
事实证明，新学期临近、暂无住处、但心态良好的家伙，还真不是没有。  
第二天，邮箱里多了封新消息。  
“我叫盖勒特·格林德沃，开学大三，现在在找房子。你租的地方不错，我看上了，就定下来吧。我人已经在Greylock了，move in那天我可以帮你把钥匙一起取来，如果你到得晚的话。我的电话是xxx-xxx-xxxx。”  
阿不思心想这人也够有意思，不问问生活习惯是否合得来，居然这么爽快就要定房子？出于好奇，他打开了Facebook搜索“盖勒特·格林德沃”。  
“我找到室友了。”半小时后，阿不思在给纽特的电话里高兴地说。  
“这么快？”纽特有些吃惊，然后听了阿不思的描述，“你就不怕他是个骗子？而且主页上都是玩音乐的视频，你认真的？”  
阿不思是个乖孩子，他Facebook上最后一条更新还是在大一的暑假。他更习惯用Linkedin，上面详细罗列了一众获奖、技能和项目经历。  
“我都二十二岁啦，纽特！”阿不思笑他过于谨慎，“而且我总觉得生活需要一些节奏感。”

盖勒特原本是有住处的，ABΩ兄弟会有所大宅子。但是上学年末，他竞选新会长失败了。倒不是说没选上就会被踢出去，是盖勒特嘴上说着“突然觉得没意思”（其实是“没面子”）主动退出的。然后，他借住在纽约同学阿伯内西的家里，浪了一暑假，临开学想起来房子这么档子事。  
“问问同年级想换地方住的同学？”阿伯内西给他出主意。  
盖勒特转转眼珠，ABΩ的势力范围很大，本科生或多或少知道竞选那档子事儿。想到新会长珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯得意洋洋的嘴脸，盖勒特心里窝火。  
“不要，他们又吵又不成熟。”盖勒特给自己找了个冠冕堂皇的理由，然后点开International House的主页。  
“阿不思·邓布利多，研究生新生，急寻一名室友。”  
盖勒特也习惯性地上Facebook去查，看到阿不思大一暑假参加某夏令营、晒得脸上红红的照片。至少看上去不吵。  
“就他吧。”盖勒特顺势就噼里啪啦写起了邮件。

阿不思的一箱行李不见了。  
从伦敦到奥尔巴尼，辗转十余个小时，阿不思守着行李提取处空空的履带，觉得自己像个傻子。  
“很抱歉，先生，您的托运行李被误送到下一班航班上了。”美国航空的柜台小姐深表遗憾。  
“那么它什么时候会到呢？”阿不思尽量心平气和。  
“明天这个时候。”  
阿不思计算了一下，从奥尔巴尼机场到学校有一个小时车程，现在回去，明天再打个来回……  
“请问你们提供邮寄行李服务吗？”  
“抱歉先生，没有。”  
好在学校来接新生的司机，胖胖的雅各布·科瓦尔斯基先生提出了可行的备选方案。  
“没关系，孩子，明天我还会来接人，到时候把你的行李一起带上。”  
“真是太感谢您了，先生！”  
“别客气！叫我雅各布就好。”  
坐在摇摇晃晃的大巴上，阿不思看了看手表。晚上七点，换算成伦敦时间已经午夜了。他不禁感到有些头疼，飞机上他睡得并不好。真想念家里柔软的小床啊！今晚他什么都不想做，只想倒头就睡……糟糕，他掐好日子在宜家上订的家具送货延误了；退一步说，即使货已经送到，他今晚也没力气拼装。罢了，在地毯上铺一条床单凑合一晚吧，盖勒特传来的照片上是有地毯的，大不了盖一件厚衣服……  
然而，阿不思脑中电光一闪，他的床单、厚衣服、以及洗漱用品，全在那个失踪的箱子里。  
生活真是磨人。  
阿不思瞥了一眼侧边的斯卡曼德兄弟俩，他们头靠头睡得正香，冒昧求助的话……他开不了这个口。  
新室友不至于见死不救吧？阿不思怀揣着一丝希望。  
希望破灭了。  
室友没在家。敲门不应，电话不通。  
阿不思跌坐在门口的垫子上，紧挨着登机箱，怀里搂着背包，揉了揉因长时间坐飞机而酸胀的小腿，绝望地开始数星星。  
“您拨打的用户暂时无法接通。”  
盖勒特，你该不会真是个骗子吧。  
想着想着，一阵心酸，阿不思渐渐失去了知觉……

盖勒特正在一个派对上疯玩儿，地点在一个本地同学的家里，距小镇中心十几英里。  
Greylock本身就处山区，离镇子一远，信号覆盖就变得极差。  
他记得今天新室友要来，所以发了条信息：你的钥匙在门口垫子底下。  
只是他没注意这条信息根本没发出去。  
连同之后的几十个电话，他也一个都没接到。  
好在他当晚不知受了哪个神的指引，十一点就打道回府了。  
家门口有个方形的阴影，盖勒特挠挠头，他不记得自己最近有包裹。那或许是室友的？也怪，他为什么不拿进去呢？  
盖勒特蹑手蹑脚地靠近，猛然看到一个不省人事的身影，靠在门上略微凌乱的头发底下，一张惨白的脸——  
“What the…阿不思？”盖勒特失声喊出来，又辨认一番，似乎有些面熟。  
阿不思迷糊中听到响动，剧烈一抖，下意识把背包又抱紧了些。他睁开红红的眼睛，嗓音沙哑。  
“你……是骗子吗？”  
虚惊一场，盖勒特又好气又好笑。  
“你是傻子吗？”他俯视着这个成熟的准研究生，“钥匙就在你屁股底下坐着！”  
“我怎么会知道那种事情？”阿不思摇摇晃晃地扶着箱子站起来，没好气地说。他也蓄积了足够多。  
“我给你发了短信啊！”盖勒特理直气壮地掏手机，掏……然后他尴尬地哑了。  
发送失败。  
阿不思瞪着他，翻了翻白眼。  
“好啦，英国先生。”盖勒特语气软下来，一边开门让阿不思先进去，一边主动帮他拎起箱子、翻出垫子底下的钥匙，“我给你赔罪，我是傻子，可以了吧？”  
灯打亮了，阿不思近距离看清了他。金色半长发，黑色T恤，破洞牛仔裤，旧旧的帆布鞋。他眼神明亮，操着美式又带着点德语味儿的英语，阿不思听着扑哧一笑。  
“怎么，我脸上有东西吗？”盖勒特抹了抹嘴角，刚才他的确吃了些带有浓郁酱汁的食物。  
“没有。”阿不思走进厅里，放下背包，终于长松一口气，“很高兴认识你，盖勒特。”


	2. Chapter 2

“你如果每样东西都要拿过去，干嘛不干脆在我这儿洗呢？”盖勒特抱着胳膊，斜倚在房门框上，看着他的新室友吃力地想把洗发水、沐浴液、毛巾、换洗衣服、拖鞋一次性运走，“况且，你那里连浴帘都没有。”  
“呃，真的可以吗？”阿不思窘迫地评估了一下现状，盖勒特说得有理，“我会收拾干净的。”  
“你是我见过最讲究的男生。”盖勒特笑笑，然后往床上一躺，自顾扣上了耳机。  
阿不思关上卫生间的门，没有多余的力气深究他这句话的含义；他太累太困了，身上还蒙着一层汗，急需一个热水澡舒缓筋骨。盖勒特作为初次见面的室友已经仁至义尽，他对出借自己的衣服都没有犹豫。  
“随便挑一件穿。”他拉开不大不小的衣柜门对阿不思说。  
一溜黑白灰色的短袖，上面印着不同的抽象图案。阿不思挑了一件相对简洁的，黑底，正面是一个白色三角形，内切一个圆，圆又被一道竖线劈开。  
他打开热水，褪下衣裤，刚往洗手台上一伸手，不妙——  
牙刷无论如何是没法借的。  
“盖勒特？”阿不思打开门一小条缝，探出脑袋叫他。然而金发大男孩沉浸在耳机隔绝开的世界中，十分投入。  
“盖勒特！”阿不思放大了音量。着实尴尬，他并不想穿回衣服或者裹着浴巾出来叫他。  
好在喊了第三声时，床上的家伙应了。  
“嚯，够快的啊。”他摘下耳机，从弹性过好的床上流畅地借势蹦下来，就要推开卫生间门，“那轮到我了？”  
“不是！”阿不思慌忙抵住，“我是想问……你有多余牙刷吗？”   
盖勒特意味深长地望他一眼。倒霉的航空公司，他们出的差错比正点的航班还要多。  
“我去买。”他抄起车钥匙，回头对上门后一个感激的眼神，没忍住在那颗赤褐色的脑袋上揉了一把。  
阿不思晕乎乎地洗完澡，在等待牙刷的过程中，他很难不受到那张queen size床的诱惑——即使床单是黑色的——何况上面还有蓬松的大枕头和软毯。  
就眯五分钟，阿不思告诫自己，毕竟他还要面临直接睡地上的命运。五分钟不是什么大问题……  
一刻钟以后盖勒特回来，习惯性地在进屋门之前把车钥匙往床上一扔。  
“哎哟……”这可不是床垫正常该回应的声音。  
盖勒特撇撇嘴，靠着门框看到室友捂着后脑勺——刚才砸得够准的——艰难地撑着四肢爬起来。他的头发还没全干，带着点水痕鲜艳如火。  
“抱歉！我没打算睡着的……”阿不思的脸也跟着红，眼皮都没完全睁开。  
盖勒特只把一个塑料壳丢到他手边。  
“牙刷。加油站买的，只有旅行装。懒得去Walmart，远。”  
“谢谢。”阿不思强撑着再次回到洗漱台。无论如何，刷牙是不能省略的。盖勒特的衣裤比阿不思大一号，吊在他身上松松垮垮的。  
“你待会儿打算怎么睡？”  
“地上。”阿不思叼着牙刷含混地说。  
“开什么玩笑。”盖勒特挑了挑眉毛。  
“你有多余的床单吗？”  
“没有。”  
阿不思暂停了刷牙，回头给盖勒特一个不可思议的表情。  
“干嘛，我有洗衣机和烘干机。”床垫离开床单几个小时又不会活不下去。  
阿不思吐了一口泡沫，不自觉又望了望大床，眼里充满惋惜，然后开始漱口。盖勒特懂那种眼神。毕竟，初来乍到的困窘几乎是每个留学生的必修课。  
“你睡床。”他简明地说，拍了拍床垫，仿佛那是匹听话的马。  
“那你呢？”阿不思睁大了眼睛。  
“我还不困啊。”盖勒特笑。  
“不行。”阿不思义正辞严，“我不能影响你正常睡眠。”  
“我经常熬夜。”盖勒特无所谓地说，“不然你指望呢，我抱着你睡吗？”  
“我只要你借我一件厚外套盖着就行！”阿不思坚持道。盖勒特神情中那股该死的暧昧是怎么回事？  
“别犟，英国研究生。”盖勒特咯咯直笑，扶着阿不思的肩膀半推着把他丢上床，“我知道你明天早上8点新生Orientation，但我打赌你5点就会醒，或者4点。至于我，天亮再睡是常事——停，谢绝健康说教。”他强行把他按上枕头，拉灭了吊灯。  
但是当盖勒特冲完澡出来，毯子掀开，床上空了。  
阿不思蜷在质感并不柔顺的毛地毯上睡着了，身上覆着坐飞机时的薄外套。盖勒特摇摇头，这只是徒增他的工作量。他抡了抡胳膊，做了几下伸展。从地上把一个成年人抱起来实在难度不小，盖勒特深感坚持去健身房的重要性。好在阿不思还挺轻盈。

室友说得不错，阿不思四点半就醒了，醒在大床上。虽然还有点头疼，但他越躺越清醒。夜晚很安静，阿不思得仔细回忆一下睡前发生了什么。  
左边有微弱的亮光。阿不思蹑手蹑脚地起来，那是盖勒特，缩在椅子上，塞着耳机侧趴着，笔记本的屏幕上正在放一部战争片，机枪突突突的火光在他脸上变幻交错。显然，他没有自己说的那么能熬夜。  
阿不思心里涌起一股暖流，便小心翼翼地抬起盖勒特一只胳膊到自己肩上，试图尽可能不打扰地把他挪到床上，但比较困难。  
“和男孩儿睡一张床？搞笑……”盖勒特在他耳边说。阿不思心里一咯噔，回头却发现他还没睁眼。  
好不容易把盖勒特推上去，阿不思在昏暗中又观察了他一会儿。这家伙有女朋友也不奇怪吧，阿不思暗暗地开始假想他喜欢的女生会是什么类型。  
他为什么要想这些？  
阿不思努力晃晃脑袋，认为此时必须做些什么。他轻轻走出盖勒特的房间，带上了门。

盖勒特醒来的时候是十点，天已大亮。他不记得自己怎么到床上的，笔记本电脑肯定也不会自己合上。  
冰箱上有一张字体秀气的便条：家里材料不多，我就随便做了点早餐。热着吃。  
台面上有一盘炒鸡蛋。  
盖勒特短笑一声，这家伙还真够客气。他自己的话，常常忽略早餐。  
微波炉里传出了香味。  
但下一秒盖勒特就后悔了。那盘嫩滑诱人的鸡蛋，是甜的。  
看来以后和阿不思拼单点外卖会有些困难。


	3. Chapter 3

“阿不思，你昨天休息得还好吧？行李的事情真够呛……”纽特在迎新会上看到阿不思，连忙过来关心，此时正上下打量着他的装扮。  
“我挺好，谢谢！不出意外今天行李就能到，还有我的家具。”阿不思拍拍纽特，他显然还在为丢下他另找住处而愧疚，“对了，我的室友人特别好，帮了我不少忙呢。”  
纽特闻言，脸上总算舒缓了些。  
Ilvermorny的国际生不少，遍及全球，来自英国的就有好几个；当然，中国留学生占了最大比例。  
“米勒娃，真高兴再见到你！”阿不思惊喜地拥抱了他的高中同学米勒娃·麦格，她本科就到美国来读了，“噢，你变化可真大。”  
米勒娃穿着一件深红色的圆领短袖，上面印着Ilvermorny的吉祥物雷鸟。她的裤边下缘短到了令阿不思惊讶的地步，外加一头披散着的长卷发上杵着墨镜、皮肤晒成小麦色，要不是她先打招呼，阿不思根本认不出来。要知道，高中时候她每天都一丝不苟地穿着制服裙，梳着紧紧的发髻，对学习以外的事物都不感兴趣。  
“你很快也会习惯的，阿不思。”米勒娃朝他挥挥手，然后和几个黑人同学说笑着坐到前排去了。

今天日程还是相当满的，Orientation之后紧跟着Resource Fair，一些服务机构、社团、学生组织会摆摊介绍他们的职能并且提供简单的咨询，其中就包括International House， 它专门为留学生提供便利服务，比如指导报税、组织学生集体去社会保障办公室(Social Security Office)和机动车管理局(Department of Motor Vehicles, DMV)、举办文化交流活动、帮学生匹配语言伙伴等等。  
阿不思相当感激International House间接帮他解决了燃眉之急，虽然暂时他没有什么要问的，经过摊位时还是不自觉多看了一眼。  
于是，他引起了守摊姑娘的注意。  
文达·罗齐尔，二年级，法国留学生。她认得阿不思衣服上的三角形标志。  
“我喜欢你的T恤。”文达说，朝阿不思笑了笑，“很酷。”  
“谢谢。”阿不思这才将视线从摊位移到说话人身上，由衷认为“酷”这个形容词用在她自己身上更贴切。她一头黑色短发，两侧还不对称：右边垂到下颌，左边只到耳朵上面；浓重的眼影下，一双眸子绿得惊人。她身上的文化衫松松垮垮，在肚脐上方系了一个结。这么比起来，米勒娃的穿法相当中规中矩。  
“我有什么可以帮到你的吗？”姑娘非常客气。  
“请问统一去办SSN的trip在什么时候？”既然如此，阿不思干脆就问了，虽然网上可以查到。  
“每周三上午十点，提前十五分钟在International House门口集合。”文达流利而清晰地答道。  
“非常感谢！”阿不思再次道谢，准备离开了。  
“不客气。”文达的目光还追了他一会儿，然后她轻笑一声掏出了手机。  
“嘿，那姑娘该不会对你有意思吧？”纽特小声说。  
“怎么可能！”阿不思一笑置之。二十二年来，他并没有严格意义上的“女朋友”。  
“学习伙伴和女朋友是两码事，阿不思。”毕业前，他的大学室友拍拍他的肩，不无同情和怜悯。  
文达发了一条信息：“我想我看到你新室友了，盖勒特。他穿着乐队的衣服，对不对？”  
“眼真尖。”盖勒特马上回了一条。  
“怎么样，有没有种书读得越多人越傻的感觉？”他又补了一句。  
“原来你喜欢单纯型的。”文达回复。  
“喜欢？”  
“你连衣服都借他穿。”  
“噢，他行李丢了，真惨。航空公司从来不干人事。”盖勒特在这句话后面加了个哭笑不得的表情。  
盖勒特和文达在外人看来是“男女朋友”，因为各种场合他俩老是一块儿出现。不过这么做只是让无聊的追求者能望而却步而已。为了把麻烦杜绝得更彻底，暑假里文达甚至把长头发剪了。她喜欢文学系的奎妮·戈德斯坦。  
他俩是在上个新学年开始不久认识的，熟得很快。  
“我们喜欢的应该是同种性别的人。”文达认为盖勒特是个值得交的朋友，便在一开始就挑明，以免造成误会和尴尬。  
“不。”盖勒特嗅出了言中之意，也坦诚相告，“我们喜欢的是不同性别的人。”

阿不思在Resource Fair上收获了一堆材料，有校警安全提示、图书馆资源使用指南、心理咨询中心手册和一些笔、便条、杯垫之类的纪念品，全印着校名或logo；当然，还有目前最有用的，本市公共交通卡。  
“下午可以去办银行卡，对了，我们还有疫苗要补。”阿不思坐在露天椅子上整理材料，一边对纽特说，“真够充实的……不如一起先去吃个午饭？”  
“事实上，”纽特又为难起来，“我哥哥……忒修斯带了午饭，在他办公室里。”  
“没问题，那一点半还在这里见吧。”  
食堂就在附近。阿不思看了一圈伙食和价格，不由觉得忒修斯·斯卡曼德的带饭决策非常正确。  
“两片Pepperoni(意大利辣味香肠)披萨，谢谢。”  
“阿不思？”  
阿不思定定神，柜台后面穿着一身白色厨房制服的，不是盖勒特能是谁？  
“盖勒特！”阿不思惊喜地说，“你怎么在这儿？”  
“不行么？”盖勒特勾起嘴角，同时给他夹了两大片披萨，“拿着。”  
“谢谢！”阿不思感激地双手接过盘子。  
盖勒特多看了他一眼。文达说得有理，这家伙的确单纯得可爱；同时，他是能够接受咸味食物的，这点很重要。  
“上午怎么样？”操作收银机的时候，盖勒特漫不经心地问。  
“收获很多。”阿不思扬了扬手中装满一叠纸的袋子。  
哈，一些他永远不会再翻开看的东西。  
“对了，你有快递，我堆在客厅里了。”  
“应该是家具！你真好，盖勒特。”  
“小事。”盖勒特挠了挠鼻子，大概是室友过于客气，他反而不太自在了，“那么，回头见。”


	4. Chapter 4

傍晚盖勒特回到家的时候，他的室友正在用过于标准的英式英语打电话。  
“……请帮我查一下是否都发货了。对，我和leasing office确认了三遍，包裹没在那儿；当然了，也不在家门口……建议问问FedEx？拜托，tracking网站上显示了件数的，从一开始就少了一样……好吧，感谢您的解答……祝您今天也愉快。”  
盖勒特好奇地在阿不思房门口望了一眼。红发男生盘腿坐在正中的吊扇底下，袖子撸到肩上，左边的上臂贴着一条创口贴，蓝色底上许多个做鬼脸的小黄人，那是打过疫苗的证据。屋子不像昨天那么空荡了，阿不思已经拼好了他的书桌椅子——宜家打折款的那套白色的——床头板也已经成型。居然是twin size，盖勒特咂了咂嘴，这么小的床并不适合愉快地伸展四肢。  
“缺了什么？”见他挂下电话，有些垂头丧气地捏捏自己发酸的胳膊，盖勒特往门板上敲了两下算作打招呼。  
“噢，盖勒特，你回来了。”阿不思回头，抹了抹头发，“床垫……”  
床垫，当然啦，总得寄丢点什么。  
“欢迎来到美国。”盖勒特打趣着说。  
阿不思回了一个无奈的笑容，慢慢站起来。  
“好消息是，雅各布帮我送来了这个，”他指了指墙角的大行李箱，满是欣慰，“我至少不用借你的衣服穿了。”  
“言下之意是？”盖勒特故意戏弄他，“你是要现在就还衣服，还是说除了衣服以外要借点儿别的？比如我的床？”他不怀好意地盯着阿不思胸前的三角形标志。  
“什么意思都没有，”阿不思脸上因为组装家具而蒸上的一抹带汗的绯红现在更鲜艳了，“总会有解决办法的……”  
此时他的肚子不争气地叫了一声。  
“好，床的问题晚上再讨论。”盖勒特晃荡过来，一把揽住阿不思的肩膀，“走，先吃饭去。”他转了转环在手指上的车钥匙。  
“出去吃吗？”跟盖勒特挨得过近让阿不思有点儿懵，他下意识逃开几寸，假装是被蹭到了针眼，“我一般在家里做饭。”  
“那也得先去买菜。”盖勒特轻松地说，看来他早就计划好了要拐室友出去，又突然停下，捧起阿不思的脸细细打量，“等等，你多大了？”  
“……二十二。怎么？”阿不思被那双湖蓝色的眼睛扫得心烦意乱，同时也觉得这问题莫名其妙。  
“那很好。”盖勒特笑了笑放开了他，“我还有点儿担心你是少年天才、跳了好多级的那种。”  
“我看上去很显小吗？”阿不思努力站直，但他平视时，眼睛也才刚刚能够到盖勒特的下巴。  
“没错。”盖勒特夸张地点头，咯咯直笑，“对了，带上你的护照。”

盖勒特的车是辆铅灰色的甲壳虫，看上去还有些年纪了。直到他拉开驾驶座车门，瞪了眼阿不思示意他别磨蹭，阿不思才回过神来。  
他轻轻地“噢”了声。  
“怎么？”盖勒特发动了车子，扶着副驾的座位转向后面开始倒车，余光瞥到阿不思，“座位窄的话自己调，底下有个扳手。”  
“就觉得你不像是开……这么可爱的车的类型。”阿不思向后微调了座位，诚实地说。  
“大众是德国牌子。我不喜欢到处都是的什么‘田’的日本车。”  
“你是德国人？”  
“我只是讲德语。”他用德语答道，顺便瞄了一眼阿不思，见他不假思索地点点头，显然是听懂了。  
超市比想象中远，路上总得说点什么。  
“盖勒特。”  
“阿不思。”  
沉默了一小会儿，他们同时开口。  
“你先。”又是异口同声。  
“行吧。”盖勒特也不打算客套，“我认为有必要互相了解一下生活习惯。你怕吵吗？”  
“学习的时候还是觉得安静一些好？”阿不思说，又体谅地补充一句，“当然我可以多去图书馆。”  
“这没什么，我也可以多去琴房。”盖勒特点点头，“吃饭的话，中午都在学校。去餐厅打工的晚上也在那儿解决，别的时候基本点外卖。你想的话可以一起。”  
“我还是打算尽量多做饭。”阿不思重申了一遍。  
“你会很忙的，研究生。”盖勒特此刻压着70迈行驶在高速路上，却把头整个偏向侧边望着阿不思。  
“当心——”阿不思失声道，他注意到限速是60，盖勒特倒不以为然。  
“我驾龄够长了。”不过他还是配合地坐端正，两手也好好地握住方向盘。边上的车一辆辆超过他们，倒像是阿不思错怪盖勒特了。  
“我还是想试一阵子，实在太忙就另说。”他又热心地补充道，“其实我们可以一块儿做饭，学校食堂的我看不怎么样……而且价格偏高。”  
“是你做饭。”盖勒特纠正道，“但我不爱吃甜的。”  
“早上我还比较迷糊，就按自己的习惯来了。”阿不思略带歉意，“我可以调整。”  
“外卖挺好，还能点中餐。”盖勒特固执地说，“你喜欢甜的话，左宗鸡、陈皮鸡应该都很对你胃口？对了，学校里面有家Panda Express， 我可以带你去……”  
“陈皮鸡？”阿不思打断他，“那是人吃的东西吗？”  
“你这么讲究？”轮到盖勒特吃惊了，虽然类似抱怨常出现在中国同学口中。  
“是你太不讲究了，饮食习惯很重要。”  
“吃不死就行。”盖勒特撇撇嘴。  
“盖勒特！”  
“好啦，尝试。”盖勒特没脾气地笑，“研究生。”

Target算得上镇子里商品最齐全的大型超市了，或许除了Walmart之外。  
“Walmart太破了，还远。”盖勒特嘟哝着，拉出一辆红色购物车，似乎没把它交给阿不思推的意思，“而且它的颜色嗲兮兮的。”  
Walmart……阿不思仔细回忆了一下，盯着盖勒特看了几秒钟。盖勒特的眼睛是蓝色的，头发是金色的……Walmart的颜色……  
“好吧，盖勒特。”阿不思笑了出来，“你的色调其实很Walmart。”  
“那你就像Target，红毛儿。”盖勒特佯装生气地使劲揉了揉阿不思的脑袋。  
“我的头发没有那么鲜艳，你知道的。”笑过之后还是要保持严谨，阿不思指出。  
“我不管，”盖勒特下巴一扬，“从现在起你就是我的Target了。”  
他在“我的”上加了重音，阿不思一时恍惚，也不知道是不是错觉。然而盖勒特已经往货架那边走了，他赶紧加快步子跟上去。  
“你像个家庭妇女。”盖勒特尖刻地评价道。他室友出门之前明显拖着一身疲惫，但一到生鲜食物的包围下，阿不思顿时容光焕发。他哼着小曲儿，熟练地挑出成堆的蔬果中最新鲜诱人的那几个。  
“我喜欢逛超市，和妈妈一起。”阿不思轻柔地说，“然后我们就一起回家做饭，做一大桌子菜。我家里有五个人，爸妈和弟弟妹妹，每个人的口味都不太像，是不是很有意思？你呢，盖勒特？我猜你不会陪妈妈买菜。”他一脸胸有成竹地望着盖勒特。  
“我妈从来不买菜。”盖勒特用得意的表情宣告阿不思猜测失败，“基本上是我爸带着我点外卖，要么我们就一起去片场蹭盒饭——噢，我妈是个演员。”  
看来他对吃饭不上心是从小养成的习惯……阿不思感到惋惜。不过他又忍不住多看了室友几眼。现在盖勒特盯着蔬菜冷柜若有所思，棱角分明的侧脸对着他。盖勒特的脸属于那种乍看极具攻击性，或是不好惹，但是又让人忍不住亲近的类型；总之就是过目不忘。他果然有演员的底子，阿不思默默地在脑海里搜索着能和面前这张脸联系起来的女演员……  
“你是要站着睡着吗？”盖勒特冷不丁来了一句，阿不思抖了一激灵。  
“可能是有点困了，早晨起太早……”他掩饰着，“我抓紧。”  
“那就好，从这里抱你回车上还是有点儿远。”盖勒特往购物车里撂下一袋色泽鲜艳的手指胡萝卜，嘴角一勾。  
阿不思决心少说话，少瞎想。  
他们依次转过肉类、蛋奶类分区，收获颇丰。  
阿不思拍掉了盖勒特企图伸向微波速食的手。  
“不健康。”阿不思语重心长、盖勒特阴阳怪气地同时说。  
“作为补偿你得陪我喝酒。”盖勒特提了两组六瓶装的啤酒，放进购物车里，“别告诉我你不会喝。”  
“……就一点点。”阿不思不好把他逼得太紧，否则会失掉便车搭，这就很成问题。  
盖勒特看上去挺满意。  
阿不思还添了一些生活用品，衣架、浴帘、收纳箱……  
“洗衣篮我们可以共用，反正家里就有洗衣机。”盖勒特说。  
“你考虑真周到。”阿不思赞许道。  
“考虑到我的车后面放不下太多东西而已。”盖勒特又戳了戳阿不思的脑门儿，“所以这个估计回去你得抱着？”  
他变戏法似的从背后掏出一个大枕头。  
“哇……”  
“你好像挺喜欢它，我床上的同款。”  
“谢谢你。”阿不思的脸又浮上了红。  
“趁我没有改主意，赶紧新的拿去用。”盖勒特接着说，“我发现你在我枕头上留下了口水印。”  
“是真的吗？”阿不思窘迫的样子着实又傻又可爱。  
“骗你的啦。”

去自助柜台结账的时候，盖勒特突然掏出了信用卡。  
“去趟卫生间，你先刷我的……”  
他急匆匆地就溜没影儿了。  
阿不思便一个人刷条码，装袋子。别说，胳膊抬多了，打过针的地方酸痛起来。  
盖勒特还好吧？他一边胡乱地想着，一边刷到了啤酒。  
“请出示ID。”  
“嗯？”阿不思茫然回头，说话的是一个穿着超市制服的胖胖的店员。  
那人看了一眼护照上的照片，对比了一下阿不思的脸。  
“谢谢。”  
阿不思忽然明白了。盖勒特分明就在出口服务台附近看着他偷笑。  
21岁以下不能买酒。  
难怪他非要把他带出来呢。  
但是看在枕头的份上，也只好原谅他啦。


	5. Chapter 5

盖勒特撬开两个啤酒瓶盖。  
“致生活。”他笑意浓厚地举起自己那一瓶，斜着敲了敲阿不思面前的啤酒瓶子上端，然后先咕嘟咕嘟灌了好几口。  
“致生活……”阿不思象征性地呷了一点点，然后拆开Subway三明治的包装——在盖勒特反复催眠式“今天就别折腾厨房了”的洗脑之下，他接受了带外卖回家的提议。况且，他又想睡了。  
“这顿我来吧，毕竟刚才刷了你的卡。”阿不思坚持道。  
“行啊。”盖勒特闻言喜笑颜开，立刻改主意不点当天的特价款了，“不过我可没说超市的钱就不摊了——酒我可以请你喝。”  
阿不思在回去的路上已经眯着了。盖勒特恶作剧般一直往上调音乐的音量，鼓点很重的那种，但阿不思丝毫没受影响，脸都歪到了肩膀上。  
因此在饭桌上看到他又开始眼皮打架，盖勒特及时伸出手捏住阿不思的下巴。  
“盖勒特？”阿不思果然一激灵，“你做什么……”  
“你现在不许睡。”盖勒特挠挠阿不思下颌处薄薄的软肉，没有要放开他的意思，“不然晚上就糟糕了。越快适应当地时间，时差倒得越快。”  
“我，我尽量……”阿不思说着又打了一个大大的哈欠，“我打算待会儿看看math camp的讲义……”  
“数学？”盖勒特喝了口酒，惊叫道，仿佛他刚才在说外星语言，“你确定不是想要睡得更香吗？行吧，吃完我带你去个地方。”  
“哪儿？”  
“一会儿就知道了。”  
吃完饭，盖勒特利索地把阿不思拽出了门，不给他昏过去的机会。  
他们住的小区后面有一道坡。  
“就那儿。”  
盖勒特快几步走到了坡顶，停下来，指了指对面。  
“墓地？”阿不思跟上去后，顺着盖勒特手指的方向，不由微微吃惊。  
“来嘛，怕什么。”盖勒特潇洒地一扬头，一招手，“至少你不会想要睡在那里不是？”  
此时是八月，虽然时间不算早了，天还很亮。  
阿不思倒也说不上害怕——他的家附近也有一片墓地，但肯定不是他散步的首选——只是觉得哪里怪怪的。  
“你等等我。”  
盖勒特腿长手长，又是下坡，他便一溜晃悠着大步下行，阿不思不得不小跑着才能跟上去。盖勒特偶尔回头捉弄他似的笑一笑。  
“干嘛，我又不是鬼魂，又不会消失。”他的头发迎着阳光一跳一跳的，几近透明。  
阿不思回敬了一个“这个玩笑不怎么样”的眼神。  
“这片墓地真够大的，”他跟上去，和盖勒特并排走着，“租房的时候我都没注意到——”  
“我以前其实常来，住在宿舍或者兄弟会的时候。”盖勒特说。  
“哎？”兄弟会在哪儿阿不思不清楚，但学校的本科生宿舍到这里还是有段不短不长的距离，“为什么呢？”  
“比较安静吧。”盖勒特平视着远方，眼睛被镀上金色，“方便我想些事情，或者找灵感。”  
“噢……”原来他喜欢安静啊，阿不思想，“我觉得你挺摇滚的。”  
“我喜欢周围的人和环境安静，然后，”盖勒特回头看向阿不思，斜斜一笑，“我来吵。”  
……怪不得他早先问自己怕不怕吵呢。  
“我能有机会听你‘吵’吗？我是说，看你还挺喜欢玩音乐的？”阿不思其实一直没有什么听现场演唱会或者音乐节的机会。  
“我想想，对，十月中旬的Home Coming，死圣乐队应该能有个节目。”  
“死圣乐队？”  
“就这个，”盖勒特指指阿不思衣服上的三角形标志，“我在的乐队。”  
“你还真喜欢和跟‘死’搭边的东西呢。”阿不思揶揄道。  
“人生进程的一部分嘛。不过这里，”盖勒特向下指了指，“不只是安静，还有跟别处不太一样的地方。”  
他说话突然变得不像在开玩笑了，阿不思注意到，盖勒特的嘴角不再上扬。  
“你……还好吗？”阿不思试探地问他。  
“算是曾经很重要吧。”盖勒特追忆似的，“不过慢慢也就过去了。”  
莫非，他失去过什么人，安睡在了这里？  
阿不思不确定此时该说什么。安慰他吗？可是他连发生过什么都不知道。  
“嘿，别那副表情。”沉默了一小会儿，盖勒特撞了撞阿不思的肩膀，“没什么大事。”  
“……那就好。”阿不思点点头，仔细观察着盖勒特的脸，那种隐隐约约的忧伤，他感觉到了……  
“你要想知道，告诉你也无妨。”盖勒特换上了种轻松的调子，“听不听在你。”  
“你愿意说的话。”阿不思站定下来，抬头望向他。  
“那，我可以拉着你的手吗？”盖勒特显得很严肃。  
阿不思知道，当人们吐露心声的时候，难免会需要一些支持，而触碰可以很有效地缓解压力。  
“当然。”阿不思伸出手，盖勒特握住了它。  
“这片墓地里，有……”盖勒特压低了声音，说得极慢，一点点凑近阿不思的耳朵。  
“……什么？”气息在阿不思的耳畔来回打转，莫名地让他心跳加快起来。  
“皮卡丘。”  
阿不思还认真地反应了一会儿这个词的含义，就被盖勒特上气不接下气的大笑给打断了。  
“你……好啊！”阿不思满脸涨红，“搞得紧张兮兮，原来只是在这里抓Pokémon？”  
他抽开手就要往盖勒特身上捶——是的，盖勒特笑归笑，阿不思的手倒是一直攥着没放——但被调皮的本科生躲开了。  
“我也没说谎啊！”盖勒特一边笑一边装作无辜，灵巧地躲避着室友的拳头，“皮卡丘很稀有的！整个Greylock我只在这里碰到过！”  
“那个口气，那个表情……搞得跟真的似的。”阿不思看打他不着，索性叉起了腰。  
“怪只怪我该死的天赋，”盖勒特得意洋洋地说，“我妈是演员，不是之前告诉你了？哎呀呀，你这就被骗到了，真烦人……”  
经这么一打一闹，阿不思真的一点儿都不困了。一对在墓地里挽着手散步的老夫妇经过，向他们投来和善的微笑。  
“怎么样，亲爱的室友，”盖勒特清了清嗓子，故作正经的抬起一边胳膊肘，指指远去的老夫妇，“要不要跟格林德沃老师现场学一学表演，即兴模仿一段？”  
“不要。”阿不思白他一眼，转身就往家的方向走。  
“好好好，”盖勒特三两步就追到他身边，“大不了下次Subway我请。”  
阿不思几乎有点想笑。  
“这跟Subway有什么关系？”他边走边甩回去一句。  
“那我的床再借你睡？”盖勒特嬉皮笑脸地说，“你瞧你那倒霉的床垫——”  
说到床垫，阿不思又感到一阵头疼。但他还是非常有骨气地宣布：“不必了，我睡地上。”  
“得了吧，我们手都牵了。”盖勒特的声音抑扬顿挫地飘过来。  
阿不思怔了怔，不由自主咽了口唾沫。  
不过最终，阿不思还是在自己房里的地毯上铺了床单，就地睡了一个腰背有点儿硌、但还算安稳的一觉——至少，他睡满了一整夜。  
直到他醒来，感到手上痒痒，接着发现一只友好的大蜘蛛正在努力沿着手指向上攀爬，试图向他道一声亲切的早安。


	6. Chapter 6

“啊——！”阿不思来不及考虑是否丢脸，先尖叫了再说。  
“你干嘛？”盖勒特揉着眼睛，打着哈欠推开他的门，“浣熊来偷你东西吃了吗？”  
“是蜘蛛……”阿不思已经成功把蜘蛛甩下去了，现在它可能已经爬到了某个角落躲起来，总之见不到踪影。  
“噢，可能是阿拉戈克。”盖勒特噗嗤一声，“你怕蜘蛛吗？你怕的可真多。”  
“阿拉戈克？你还给蜘蛛起名字？”阿不思一愣，随即辩白道，“还有不是怕！就是突然一下子看到它在手上爬，肯定会吓一跳嘛！”  
“其实，”盖勒特笑嘻嘻地摸了摸鼻子，“搬进来第一天我在我那屋发现了阿拉戈克，就让它上你这儿住了——先到的特权嘛。”  
“你可以选择放生啊！”阿不思瞪盖勒特一眼。  
“我是想，”盖勒特努力憋笑，“万一你喜欢它呢？”然后他接住了阿不思不悦的眼神，“——好，我现在知道你不喜欢了。下次我看到它，就帮你请它出去，怎么样？”  
“多谢了，用不着。”阿不思谢绝了盖勒特的“好意”，“我要收拾准备去上课了。”他走进卫生间，先冲了冲手才开始挤牙膏，“噢，糟糕……”  
“怎么？”盖勒特似乎很乐意看到阿不思出状况。他懒洋洋地靠在阿不思的门前，欣赏他皱起的眉头。  
“我每周三上午都有课，赶不上统一去Social Security Office。”  
“翘。”盖勒特干脆地说。  
“盖勒特。”阿不思显然不太满意这种对策。  
“好吧好吧，”盖勒特说，“你会开车不？”  
“在英国开过。”  
“拿着。”盖勒特甩出车钥匙，看阿不思接住，“自己抽空开着去。”  
“我……”阿不思有点吃惊，又有点为难，把钥匙搁在台子上，“还是算了，我打Uber就好。”  
“客气什么啊，我无所谓的。只要你认得导航——你认得的吧？”盖勒特忍不住又要笑。  
“托你的福，我会读地图。”  
“那不就得了！”  
“这次还是先不要了，谢谢。”阿不思把钥匙推回去。  
“你什么意思？”盖勒特有点儿不高兴，质问他说。  
“我……不确定能不能在这里开。”  
“你不是会开车吗？”  
“对啊，在英国。”  
“怎么，”盖勒特扬起一根眉毛，“英国的马路比较高贵吗？”  
阿不思深深吸了一口气。  
“美国驾驶座方向不一样！即使你不怕车子报废，我还想活到至少毕业！”  
“啊，忘了这茬！”盖勒特恍然大悟，立马换上副讨好的表情，“那我载你去，今天什么时候下课？”  
“下午有空。不过，我还是打车去好了。”  
“别啊，”盖勒特凑上来搂住阿不思的肩膀，完全不理会他说“你挡着我刷牙了”，“有现成司机在，浪费那个钱做什么？趁我开学前还闲，之后想约我可难咯！”  
“好吧好吧，”阿不思答应之后才得以甩开盖勒特，“感谢你，大忙人。”  
“不客气。”盖勒特自我感觉非常良好，自动忽略了阿不思根本只是想摆脱他的眼神，“话说你这么急着办SSN做什么？要陪我去卖披萨吗？”  
“我要当grader。”阿不思终于刷上了牙，声音糊糊地从泡沫之间漏出来。  
“什么课？”盖勒特警惕起来。  
“不知道，等教务分配任务。”  
盖勒特转了转眼珠，思考着最晚的退课时限。他会撞上阿不思批改的那门课吗？那感觉可微妙了；不过另一方面，撞上说不定反而是好事，可以求他手下留情，甚至，拜托他打听考题？  
“你还留在里面，是想和阿拉戈克玩吗？”盖勒特还在脑内斗争，阿不思不知什么时候已经溜掉了，厨房里传来倒牛奶的声音，“你要不要牛奶，我帮你热一点。”  
“我喝凉的。”  
“不怕坏肚子？”阿不思抬头看他一眼，笑了笑，不过还是依他，直接倒了一杯冷牛奶递过去。  
“没坏过。”盖勒特接过牛奶，回复他一个wink。  
盖勒特果然“吵”。他边吃着早饭边哼着小曲，一刻没停。  
“那是什么曲子？”阿不思问他。  
“不知道。随便哼的，就脑子里的声音。”盖勒特也不看他，沉浸在自己的小世界里，大长腿晃来晃去。  
“好吧，我吃完了。先走咯。”阿不思背上书包，在门口半蹲着穿鞋。  
“慢走。”盖勒特还在摇头晃脑，又像是突然想起了什么，不无严肃地问道，“公车你知道怎么坐吧？”  
“我是个成年人，认字，谢谢。”阿不思不客气地回敬道。  
“噢，就是怕你坐错方向。”盖勒特又在表演憋笑了，“毕竟这里不是高贵的英国。”  
阿不思不顾穿了一半的鞋子，大步过来一挥拳就要往盖勒特身上砸——  
拳头走到一半被截住了。  
盖勒特从容不迫地放下牛奶杯子，伸出修长的右手食指左右摆着，配合不正经的摇头。他的左手精准地将阿不思的右拳包裹其中。  
“哎呀呀，伤着这只手可怎么好，你还得留着它打叉扣分呢。”  
“它好极了，不劳挂念。”阿不思嗖地收回手。  
“哦？”盖勒特夸张无比地瞄了一眼微波炉上的电子钟，“我没记错的话，某人的车三分钟就要到站了。下一班什么时候？半小时，一小时……？不过散个步去学校也不错，课嘛，大不了翘……”  
“糟糕！”阿不思也不知为什么要跟他浪费时间，脸色一白，赶紧蹬进鞋子夺门而出。走廊里传来急促的咚咚跑步声。  
“别忘了下午的约会啊！”盖勒特开心得要命，直着嗓子大声喊出一句。


	7. Chapter 7

跑到课堂上，阿不思喘了好一会儿才恢复平静。  
“阿不思，你还好吧？”纽特关心道。  
“还好，只是差点没赶上校车……”阿不思打开讲义，“你呢？你那儿公交方便吗？”  
“呃，我哥哥买了车……”纽特犹豫了一会儿道出实情。  
“这么快！”阿不思惊叹。不过稍转念一想，忒修斯行动力超群也是出了名的。要不是研究生学制短，忒修斯直接拍板买一栋别墅也不是没有可能。  
“如果有需要去什么地方，尽管跟我说！”纽特急于表达自己并没有弃朋友于水深火热而不顾，他听说了阿不思的床垫失踪事件，“比如说办什么证件、去超市、或者二手家具店？我也打算去换个驾照，这样就不用干什么都跟着忒修斯……”  
“太谢谢了，我下午正好要去社会保障办公室。”  
“办ssn吗？刚好忒修斯也要去，一起呀！”  
阿不思本想说室友有车，并且说好了要载他的；但转念想到出门前盖勒特那副嘴脸，气不打一处来，便答应了纽特，顺手给盖勒特发了消息，说找到了车搭，不麻烦他了。  
这时候负责带math camp的学姐进来了，一头干练的黑色短发，眼睛也是犀利的深色。阿不思向下扣住了手机。  
“蒂娜·戈德斯坦。”她简短地自我介绍后就开始讲课。  
纽特目不转睛，听得极为认真。至于一个暑假过去、重新拾起的数学他究竟听进去了多少，那就另说了。  
阿不思则一心一意地享受着被知识填满的乐趣。  
下课后，他终于翻过手机来，屏幕上亮起两个字：不行。  
阿不思轻叹一声，这是什么小孩子脾气。  
“午饭我还是去忒修斯那儿……一个半小时后见怎么样？”他们收拾东西边往外走，纽特说着，目光还不自觉地往讲台前面，被几个问问题同学围住的蒂娜那儿瞄。  
“行。”阿不思答得有点心不在焉，他还捧着手机在想怎么跟盖勒特讲道理。或者去食堂看看他在没在？反正也是要自己解决午饭的……  
抬头一看，纽特还愣在原地。  
“啊，纽特，你也是有问题要问吗？我可以等你一会儿的。”  
“没、没有……”纽特脸一红，加上蒂娜往这边抬了抬眼睛，纽特赶紧偏头，拉上阿不思就匆匆往教学楼外面走。  
“慢点儿，纽特……”阿不思也不知道他突然是怎么了，一路小跑到暖融融的阳光下。  
“哟，男朋友？”  
教学楼前的大树下，歪靠着一个颀长的身影，上身掩在树荫下，饶有兴趣地问。  
“盖勒特？”阿不思认出了那声音，不免觉得他问得荒谬，但低头看纽特还拽着他的胳膊肘呢，便慌忙挣开，“别瞎说，这是我一起过来的同学，纽特。纽特，这是我室友，盖勒特。”  
“你就是盖勒特！”纽特上前想要跟盖勒特握手，“听说你帮了阿不思不少忙，真是太谢谢了……”  
盖勒特倒是从倚在树干上的姿势站正了，抬起手，却没有握住纽特的，而是在胸前环抱了起来。  
“哟，这么说，你就是放了阿不思鸽子、让他差点无家可归的那位？”盖勒特盯着纽特，阴阳怪气的。  
“呃……”纽特脸上有点挂不住。  
“盖勒特，说话别这么呛！”阿不思不知道他吃错了什么药，本来这两人也根本毫无交集啊。  
“难怪、难怪……”盖勒特嘴里一边发出啧声一边摇头，“你和这位纽特先生待一块儿久了，也学会了放人鸽子……”他虚抬起一只脚，在面前的砖地上画圆弧，视线也在低处，话音听上去还怪楚楚可怜的。  
但谁知道他是不是又在卖弄演技了！  
纽特还一脸摸不清楚状况。阿不思为了不让场面继续尴尬，只得给纽特一个“你先走吧”的眼神，然后开口：“好吧，盖勒特，是我的问题。下次我会提前告诉你计划的。”  
“这就对了。”盖勒特抬头绽开一个灿烂又不失计谋得逞的笑，向阿不思勾勾手指。  
阿不思和纽特挥手道别，刚瞪了盖勒特一眼，却见室友的视线偏离了些，眼神发亮。  
“嘿！那不是，戈德斯坦吗？”盖勒特快乐地一把勾住阿不思的脖子，凑到他耳边问，眼神还越过阿不思往他身后瞟。  
这气息蹭得阿不思怪痒痒的，他只能向另一边回过头去，不然准贴上盖勒特的脸。  
“噢，是啊，我们math camp的老师。”只见蒂娜抱着本子刚推门出来，阿不思对盖勒特说，又下意识补了一句，“怎么，你想追？”  
“我对女生……这类的女生没兴趣。”盖勒特说。  
阿不思抛给他一个“我不相信”的眼神。  
“真的！”盖勒特卡着阿不思的胳膊又紧了紧，“是别人想追，当然啦，也不是追她——她长得跟高中德育主任似的——她有个妹妹啦，叫奎妮。怎么，要不要帮忙套个近乎，下次一起出去玩什么的？我到时候把我哥们儿也叫上。”  
阿不思细细分析了这段话。盖勒特的哥们儿要追蒂娜的妹妹？怎么听怎么像放烟雾弹、心里有鬼。虽然阿不思自己没有谈过恋爱，但找他倾诉情感烦恼的朋友多啊。他心里算算，好像还是女生找他得更多一些……  
本来恋爱八卦这些他是不愿主动掺和的，加上他不远万里到Ilvermorny读书自然也是要以学业为重，但今天不知怎么的，他由衷地想知道盖勒特中意的女孩子会是哪一款。  
“才上过一节课，还没搭上话呢。我试试吧。”  
“你最好了，阿不思！”盖勒特大声说，也不顾这是校园中央，人来人往，便突然凑得离他好近……  
阿不思大脑空白了一下。  
“……上数学上傻了吧，头上有树叶都不知道？”盖勒特摘下他头顶一片小黄叶，又恢复了正常距离，“怎么，你刚是以为我要亲你吗？”


	8. Chapter 8

从吃午饭、去社会保障办公室的一路上、到取了号子在大厅等待，阿不思都不肯跟盖勒特说话。盖勒特自知刚才惹了他不高兴，便也嬉皮笑脸地讨好卖乖。  
“生气啦？你也知道我就是喜欢开玩笑嘛。”  
“我才没有生气。”阿不思又在检查他的材料有没带齐了，已经不下十遍。他这也是为了努力平复心情。盖勒特早先在树下说的那叫什么话？阿不思只是想到一个字就忍不住脸红……他为什么要脸红？  
“好，没有生气就好。”盖勒特偷偷观察着他的表情，“说起来，你喜欢什么样的女孩子啊？”  
怪事，阿不思想着，他也想问盖勒特同样的问题呢。  
“我……不知道。”这是诚实的回答，阿不思没有经验，也完全没有设想过理想类型。  
“不知道？”盖勒特眼睛一亮，牢牢抓住他不放，“看你现在像是个单身……那你前任是个什么样的姑娘？”  
“……”阿不思躲闪着，继续数他的文件。  
“你！原来是没谈过恋爱啊！”盖勒特大惊小怪地叫起来，带着一点儿笑意。周围等待的人们的视线都从叫号电视屏幕上的动画片移到他们身上来了。  
“盖勒特！”阿不思小声警告他注意音量，“是……又怎么样？”  
盖勒特不直接回答，只吃吃地笑：“阿不思，自从你出现到我的生活中，每天都充满了惊喜。”  
“我可真荣幸。”阿不思回敬一句，抬头看一眼叫号进程，前面有五个人，看来还得再等一阵子才可以摆脱盖勒特黏稠的目光，“那么请问你喜欢什么类型的呢？”  
“我喜欢，”盖勒特故意停顿了，“有意思的人。”  
“‘有意思’是个抽象的概念。”阿不思评价道。  
“好吧，那举个例子，”盖勒特伸出一根手指，突然正经，“你就很有意思。”  
他就是故意的。阿不思决计不再理他，否则反而中了他的圈套。  
“阿不思……”  
“我不跟你扯这些。”阿不思冷冷地说，头也不抬。  
“哎哟，怎么心情好像还不太好？”那声音小了些，好像还朝向了别处。阿不思才察觉不对。  
“忒修斯！”没错，纽特是说过他们要过来的，阿不思忙解释道，“我还以为……”余光里，盖勒特的眉毛挑了一挑，“没什么。你们刚到？”  
忒修斯点了点头。  
阿不思很欣慰有人把他从盖勒特的泥沼里拉出来。  
“……厨房的柜门不是很严，热水有点太烫了，纽特房间的地面有倾斜，我要和房东去反映……”  
纽特在后面一个座位上拼命明示暗示忒修斯停止婆婆妈妈，忒修斯倒越说越来劲。  
“纽特，你也要多学一点，这都是生活的经验……啊对，阿不思，趁现在用学生邮箱可以在Amazon上用Prime，要买什么抓紧。两天就能送到货实在是好极了……”  
盖勒特原本在斯卡曼德兄弟出现后，安分守己地玩起了手机，阿不思偷偷盯着他一举一动的。但是一听到“两天送货”，他终于绷不住对阿不思坏笑了起来。  
“床垫。”盖勒特用嘴型提醒他。  
“请81号到3号柜台办理。”电子播报音此时响了。  
“到我了。”阿不思起身，故意不理盖勒特。  
“办完一起去家里吃饭吧！”忒修斯特别喜欢社交，而且热衷于鼓动纽特违背自己的天性和他一样爱上社交。这不，纽特在忒修斯身后拼命摆手。  
阿不思会意，边往柜台走边面露为难：“这……有点临时啊……”  
“有什么关系？”盖勒特轻轻把手机一放，端起一副总结会议发言的架子，“生活嘛，不用这么有计划，对不对，阿不思？”  
报复。阿不思恨恨地想，而号子又叫了一遍。他只好先去窗口。  
“刚才都没注意到！”忒修斯的注意力马上放到盖勒特身上，“我是忒修斯·斯卡曼德，过来做访问学者；我弟弟纽特，研究生新生。请问你怎么称呼？”  
“盖勒特。”盖勒特微笑一下，简短握了握忒修斯的指尖，又瞄了纽特一眼，“我是阿不思的室友，Ilvermorny三年级学生。”  
“太好了！”纽特用愁眉苦脸默默表示这一点都不好，但忒修斯无知无觉，“我们初来乍到，Greylock这一带都还不太熟悉，我还正愁没人请教呢！”  
骗人，纽特心里说，忒修斯这几天和不下十个人这么套近乎了。  
“好说。”盖勒特的笑意愈发浓厚。  
纽特和阿不思当然没能阻止聚餐的发生。  
扪心自问，盖勒特就是闲的，他想要好好把握暑假的尾巴，趁此机会也从侧面打探打探阿不思的情况。说他“有意思”那句，半真半假，盖勒特先前从没想过自己会对一个英国人、甚至是个研究生产生兴趣，或者说，好感？也许是受了文达那句“没想到你喜欢这种类型”的暗示……对了，文达，奎妮那边还得想办法帮她牵线搭桥呢。  
不过，英国人做的食物，他还能多期待什么呢？  
盖勒特百无聊赖地嚼着一大块没什么味道的土豆。不过，能吃饱就行。  
“想喝什么？”忒修斯打开冰箱问大家。  
“橙汁。”  
“可乐。”  
“水。”  
“可乐”是盖勒特喊的，阿不思有点儿吃惊，昨天他喝啤酒的架势可不像是认识别的饮料的样子。  
斯卡曼德家的啤酒就被忒修斯一个人享用了。  
“……什么，阿不思真的没有谈过恋爱？”盖勒特又是惊又想笑。  
“这很奇怪吗？”忒修斯抿了一口酒，非常欣慰地拍了拍纽特，“我们纽特也是，早恋什么的从来跟他无关，可让人省心了。”  
纽特脸一红，眼神一躲。然而阿不思是知道的，毕竟纽特也找他当过倾诉小树洞，而且他当年暗恋的对象正是忒修斯现在的未婚妻……  
阿不思当然不会做出卖朋友的事。  
盖勒特就不一样了，毕竟，他也没打算把纽特当朋友。  
“他啊，快啦！”盖勒特咯咯笑着，仰脖子喝空了可乐，话说得又含混又撩拨人心。  
“什么快了？”忒修斯果然警觉起来，眼神紧追着纽特。  
“我……”纽特心里一慌，也没弄懂自己到底哪里招惹了这位本科生，“我先去做数学了，明天还接着上课呢……”  
“对对，就是数学！数学真——可爱，不是吗？”盖勒特打着哑谜，起身顺便把阿不思也提溜起来，“那我们也就不多打扰了，阿不思，你也要回去学习，对不对？”  
主人忒修斯还沉浸在震惊中，自己看着长大的弟弟……居然在他眼皮子底下开始搞小动作了，还是在刚来美国不到一周？真是要造反！  
他当然没有闲心客套地留他们再坐坐了。  
另一边，盖勒特捏着阿不思的手腕，一路小跑出了门。  
“盖勒特，你又发什么疯？慢点！”  
盖勒特一个急刹回身，阿不思差点撞上去，忙想推开，却被盖勒特擒住了胳膊。他笑得过急，甚至打了个可乐味的嗝。  
“……你居然喝可乐，我以为除了酒你什么饮料都看不上呢。”  
“你不是喜欢甜的吗？”盖勒特反问他。  
阿不思一时不知道怎么接，只岔开话题：“好了，你干嘛老针对纽特。”  
“他挨你太近。”盖勒特脱口而出。  
挨得太近？阿不思只能想起教学楼前纽特拽着他手肘那一下子。  
“……这算什么理由？”  
“一个好理由。”说着，盖勒特也没经阿不思同意，牵起他的手就走。  
“哎？”  
“回家。”他说着，按了按车钥匙，灰色甲壳虫就在前方忠实地等着他们，锁咔哒一声开了。  
“不喝酒是为了开车载你回去啦，傻阿不思！”盖勒特揉乱了夕阳下，那颗还有点错愕的红脑袋。


	9. Chapter 9

阿不思这晚上没睡好，倒不是因为地毯隔着床单毛躁、或者阿拉戈克又出来游行。  
盖勒特，一想到这个名字阿不思有点喘不上气。他顺势抬手摸了摸额头，这下更糟糕了，这是被盖勒特牵过的那只手，一触到眉心，他整张脸都开始发烫。  
早些时候，阿不思洗完澡出来，见对面房间门大开着，盖勒特盘着一条腿坐在他的黑色大床上，抱着把吉他，弹唱着他自己编造的小调。  
“你看这张床，它又大又软……”他眼里飞出些不明电波，刺得阿不思头皮一麻。  
嘭！阿不思干脆地拍上了门。  
但薄薄的木门根本挡不住盖勒特的侵袭，阿不思叹口气，忒修斯说得没错，这边的隔音实在不行。阿不思在地上翻来翻去，盖勒特每一个细碎的动静他都听得清清楚楚——他唱了十五分钟歌，然后钻到了厨房，在冰箱里翻来找去。而且，他肯定赤着脚，走路咚咚作响，这让轻度强迫症的阿不思更难受了。接着，他房间里又传出了视频外放的声音。第一晚他可不是这样的。  
“盖勒特。”阿不思仔细穿好拖鞋——他有两双拖鞋，客厅一双，卫生间一双——揉着睡眼挪到盖勒特门口，是的他还开着门，“可以麻烦你小声一点吗？”  
盖勒特正斜躺在床上，脸在笔记本屏幕后面发亮，听到阿不思说话便半抬起头。他似乎是在看一档搞笑综艺，嘴里嚼着手指胡萝卜，面带笑意，嘴咧得不小，还嚼巴嚼巴，活像只牙口利索的兔子。  
“哟，阿不思啊，来，”他拍拍床侧的空档，“要不要一起看会儿，可逗了。”  
“我明天还要上课。”阿不思委婉地提醒他。  
“噢！”盖勒特夸张地坐挺起来，抱着电脑就要起身，“那你更该在这里了，睡得舒服点。”  
“不是那个意思……”该死，阿不思讨厌自己在这时候脸红，“我是说，你可以戴耳机吗？或者把房门关上，你知道，这边隔音不太好。”  
“你不是说过，”盖勒特的笑容逐渐变坏，“想听我吵吗？”  
“但也不是这个点啊。”阿不思打了个哈欠。  
“那你确定不睡床？”盖勒特使劲耸动两下，床垫随之起伏。他这是在竭力诱惑他。  
“确定不。”阿不思用力把头扭转了一个角度，“和男孩儿睡一张床？搞笑……”  
“严格意义上说，我是一名成年男性。”盖勒特指出，“虽然我长得可能的确过于青春洋溢——”  
“那话是你说的，我第一天来的时候！”而且那是他做梦时候潜意识说出来的。  
盖勒特果然皱起眉，看来对此毫无印象。  
不过他当即恢复了那副爱戏弄人的态度。  
“人嘛，观念总会变的。喂，阿不思……”  
阿不思不想再多和他纠缠，索性带上门回屋里去了。  
“我最后再吵五分钟！”他听到盖勒特的声音穿越了门板，玩笑的意味减轻了些。  
等阿不思尽可能把枕头拍软、再次躺倒在床单上，细细流过耳畔的响动变了。吉他的伴奏低沉柔缓，然后，盖勒特轻唱了起来。  
是一首摇篮曲。

盖勒特之后确实安分了，但没有马上睡。他有一搭没一搭地看着视频，同时和不止一人聊着天。  
“好了，我已经听你讲一百遍你的室友很可爱了。”文达的口气透着股无聊，“而且我知道他长什么样子，他的红头发有多么迷人……”  
她一定是嫉妒，盖勒特得意地想。他俩曾经约定过，谁先脱单谁请客。但盖勒特会吝惜一顿饭钱吗？显然不会。  
阿伯内西在手机里哀叹要开学了。  
“开学也没那么糟糕吧。”盖勒特最近心情好，顺道安慰一句阿伯内西。  
但下一句回复就让他不那么爽了。  
“谁知道格雷夫斯会不会定一堆新规矩呢……听说他已经去新生里面找小弟了。”  
格雷夫斯，盖勒特一想到这家伙就来气，顺道连着ABΩ一起讨厌起来。  
“管他呢，我现在有更高的追求了。”盖勒特故作高冷地回复道。  
“什么追求？你要发奋读书了？这可有点突然。”  
“暂时保密。”  
一个见过世面的成年男性才不会把“追求室友”这种事情时时挂在嘴边呢。  
接着，成熟稳重的盖勒特一边心里骂着格雷夫斯，一边狠狠地打狙击游戏又到了凌晨。  
第二天，他照例在接近中午才醒来。  
厨房台子上留着一个覆着保鲜膜的三明治和一张纸条。  
“顺手做了，应该还合你的口味？A.D.”  
三明治里的鸡蛋煎过，还撒了点黑胡椒，盖勒特咬下第一口，甚至有点热泪盈眶。作为一个从小被塞着各种外卖长大、爸妈给他做过最像样的食物大概是花生酱抹吐司面包的孩子，他真切地感受到了一种温暖。  
于是他决定要回报阿不思，帮他开启人生中第一段恋爱，至于对象，他勉为其难充当一下也未尝不可。  
理由也很充足，他不是没地方好好睡吗？阿不思要是推脱，大不了他白天再去尝试找找阿拉戈克，或者它的兄弟姐妹什么的，然后阿不思就会吓得自动跳上他的床。  
一切似乎都那么自然、那么理所应当。盖勒特甚至哼着小曲收拾了房间，只等阿不思下课回来。  
要不是下午，先敲门的是来送床垫的快递员的话。  
“太好了！他们还给我打了点折。”  
“是啊，太好了。”一点儿都不好。盖勒特百无聊赖地看着阿不思拆开大纸盒，小心撕开内层塑封包装，让真空压缩过的床垫一点点恢复松弹的原状。  
“噢，盖勒特，谢谢你。”阿不思一边往床垫上铺床单一边说。  
“谢我做什么？”盖勒特往阿不思房门上斜斜一靠，“我又没帮你铺好、等你回来。”  
“你帮我收了快递嘛。”阿不思声音里透着开心，“还有，昨晚我睡得很好。”  
“那你打算怎么谢我？”盖勒特心生一计。  
“哎？”阿不思回头，见盖勒特努着嘴，还伸着手往唇上指。  
愣着干嘛，亲啊！  
“噢！”阿不思恍然大悟，就往盖勒特这边走。  
盖勒特满意地闭上了眼睛。  
但是耳边响起了穿拖鞋的声音，然后，阿不思往厨房去了？  
“我说过会做饭的，当然啦！你吃得惯就好……”冰箱开了，他开始翻找食材。  
这种感谢真是太没有诚意了！盖勒特忿忿地想。


	10. Chapter 10

阿不思也不知道，为什么盖勒特非要他每天和自己一起吃午饭。一起就算了，他又不肯让阿不思做两人份的食物，而是坚持吃食堂。其实做都做了，两人份也多花不了多少时间。  
“反正我有meal plan。”盖勒特总这么说。  
也行吧，阿不思想着，从研究生公共休息室的冰箱拿出饭盒，直接提到餐厅去热。  
见室友如约过来，盖勒特老远就开始在柜台后面招手。  
“辛苦了，哥去吃饭咯！”他拍拍一同在餐厅打工同学的背，正打算离岗——  
“慢着，服务员。”一个趾高气扬的声音。  
盖勒特一顿，眼睛向后一瞟。  
好巧不巧，偏是珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。开学才半周就撞上他，实在晦气。  
“克雷登斯，该怎么做知道吧？”格雷夫斯看着围裙才解了一半的盖勒特，满面得意，指使起跟在他身后、背着两个书包，顶着一个锅盖头的男生，唯唯诺诺的。  
“那个……两人份的餐……刷，我的卡……”克雷登斯细若蚊声。  
是了，阿伯内西说过格雷夫斯在训练新的小弟。祝克雷登斯好运吧，盖勒特装作没听到，反正交了班。  
“格林德沃，你来打饭。”格雷夫斯这是不打算放过他。  
“我下班了。”盖勒特利落地抖了抖围裙，叠起来放好。  
“你这个服务态度，不怕我投诉吗？”格雷夫斯紧追着，“哎呀，看来有的人从ABΩ落荒而逃受的刺激真不小，连基本礼貌都忘了。”  
盖勒特拳头一紧，很想给那个发胶向后抹得过于浮夸的家伙脸上狠狠来一下子，但抬眼看到阿不思帮他占了个座位，往这边看过来，似乎十分关心他的动向，便强行忍住，咬着嘴唇，只管自己收拾。  
“爱吃不吃。”盖勒特扔出一句，打开翻板走出来。  
“你不想在这儿干了，我可以帮你。”格雷夫斯不依不饶地站出来挡在他身前，“干这个也没几个钱赚吧？丢了工作就更可惜了，不是吗？哦对，你现在住哪儿？女朋友家？还是高速出口的流浪汉帐篷……啊！”  
格雷夫斯挑衅未毕，突然有人撞上来，接着胸口全被什么泼湿了。  
“噢，真抱歉……”一个黑色短发姑娘手捧的冰咖啡泼到了格雷夫斯身上。  
“没关系……”格雷夫斯听是个女生，便也不好发作，然而——  
“你？”格雷夫斯和女生同时抬头看向对方，只是格雷夫斯是惊讶，而对面那位像是毫不意外。  
她是文达·罗齐尔，勾着浓浓的眼线，嘴唇涂着紫色，左边头发遮不住的耳垂上挂着一个明晃晃的大三角形耳坠。  
“哟，格雷夫斯啊，可惜。”文达咂咂嘴，“我今天怎么没买热咖啡。”  
“你……”格雷夫斯咬牙切齿。他当盖勒特和文达是男女朋友，就像他们一直以来对外演的一样，这也是他讨厌盖勒特的原因之一——漂亮又帅气的法国姑娘文达·罗齐尔，可是迷倒了Ilvermorny一大片男生的，格雷夫斯也难逃其中。  
盖勒特见状一乐，装模作样地抽了几张纸，递给文达。  
“这么不小心啊，亲爱的。有没有溅到？”  
格雷夫斯脸色已经有点青了，文达接过纸，当即往格雷夫斯胸口一拍，另一手自然地挂到盖勒特腰上。  
“我看，还是某会会长更需要呢。”她勾起丰唇笑一笑，眼里却满是幸灾乐祸。  
“走！”格雷夫斯眼睛一眯，转身就走，纸巾就悠悠地飘落下去。克雷登斯小心翼翼地跟着走了。  
“你看你，这声势浩大的。”盖勒特蹲下去，擦了擦地上的咖啡渍，揉起纸团精准地投进垃圾桶。  
“忘恩负义。”文达撇撇嘴，“我不来救你还不知道怎么收场呢。”  
“谢谢你啊，”盖勒特敷衍道，“我还比你多吃一年饭呢，这种小场面，哼。对了，你这咖啡？”  
“再去楼下咖啡吧买一杯啊。”文达心情好得很。毕竟奎妮·戈德斯坦在那里打工。  
“呵，女人。”盖勒特看透了她的心思，往她背上推一把，“那还不快去！”  
“回头记得谢我！噢……”文达咯咯笑着，刚一转身，却真的险些撞上人。  
“阿不思？”盖勒特顺着文达面对的方向看去，竟是阿不思站着，脸上有点担心又有点困惑。  
先去他担心盖勒特跟人起冲突，特地赶过来打算劝的。当然，“男女朋友”的那一出他也全部看到了。  
“盖勒特……嗯，没事就好，还……吃饭吗？”阿不思莫名地局促起来。  
“吃！干嘛不吃？”盖勒特连忙捅文达一指头，让她赶紧消失。  
文达知道盖勒特急切的小心思，故意还和阿不思打个招呼。  
“真高兴又见面了，阿不思。我听盖勒特常提到你……”  
“是吗……”和女朋友介绍室友吗？那看来……盖勒特还是把他当作生活中比较重要、值得一提的一份子？  
“快去……买你的……咖啡……”盖勒特齿缝里嘶嘶地挤出一句话来。  
文达见他好笑又可怜，便大发慈悲地挥挥手走了。  
今天吃午饭的时候，阿不思的话少多了。  
“哎，怎么了，上午课太难了？”盖勒特碰碰他。  
“没有。”  
“那，松鼠跳你头上了？”盖勒特想逗他开心。  
“也不是。”  
“喂！”盖勒特一戳叉子，“阿不思，我最不喜欢人吞吞吐吐！”  
“你……”阿不思犹豫一会儿，艰难地说，“那样和女朋友说话，真的没问题吗？而且不陪她？”  
“女朋友？”盖勒特一头雾水。  
“刚才那位啊……我之前见过的，International House的志愿者……”  
盖勒特噗嗤一声笑了。  
“文达啊，我就没把她当女人。”  
“可是你们……”身体接触那么自然，她甚至还戴着死圣乐队的标志耳坠。  
“是哥们儿啦！具体的我回头再跟你慢慢说，吃饭吃饭！”看到阿不思脸上又是困惑，又有一丝释然，盖勒特心里绽开了一朵花，“对了，下午还有课吗？认路吗？”  
“我看看……在Woolworth楼。”  
“巧了！我一会儿也是，一起去呗。”  
于是在前往教学楼的路上，盖勒特一高兴就把文达给卖了。  
“原来要追蒂娜妹妹的哥们儿是……！”阿不思睁大了眼睛。  
“大惊小怪。”盖勒特笑他，心说我还要追你呢。  
阿不思依然觉得要先消化一会儿。  
“这不是盖勒特么，”教学楼另一个方向走来两个同学，又看到与他并肩而行、打扮得十分规矩学生气的阿不思，“怎么，改邪归正了？”  
“这叫人以群分！”盖勒特骄傲地说，回头又对着阿不思，“就这儿，里面不会迷路吧？”  
“我认得数字号牌，谢谢。”阿不思不卑不亢。  
“好好，”盖勒特就爱捉弄他，“那我跟他们先走了，晚上见。别太想我！”  
“你——”阿不思还没能反击，盖勒特已经一溜烟追上那两个本科生了。  
不过，他们倒是没能等到晚上才再次碰面。  
当斯皮尔曼教授介绍本堂课的助教团时，盖勒特发觉，坐在阶梯教室最前排的红头发家伙站起来向后微笑着轻轻颔首。  
得，他的作业考试多半要落入阿不思之手了。这绝妙的宿命。


	11. Chapter 11

盖勒特没说假话，开学之后他确实忙。忙着倒腾乐队、打工、扯闲篇、呛ABΩ……但意料之中的，阿不思没在图书馆见过他。  
“学习太没意思了。”盖勒特说，“你为什么能在图书馆坐到十一点之后？这是某种修行吗？”  
“有趣”似乎是盖勒特评判一切事物的标准。  
阿不思就跟他讲道理：“我们喜欢的东西不一样而已。我能在图书馆一直坐着，你不也在琴房一待一晚上吗？”  
“也就是说，”盖勒特转转眼珠，“你挺喜欢现在的自己咯，研究生？”  
“是啊。”阿不思感叹一句，向前看着，仿佛面前是他的学术前途……虽然还黑黢黢的不甚明朗：他们此时正并肩走在不怎么亮的一排路灯下——隔几个光点外还有一盏坏了的、在忽明忽暗地闪烁——往停车场方向去。  
“那，”盖勒特掩不住笑意，“我们喜欢的明明就是一样的嘛。”  
“一样？”阿不思思索一秒钟，脸上一热，“玩笑不是这么开的，盖勒特！”  
盖勒特笑得直颤。他可不怕阿不思赌气自己坐车回去，因为晚上这个点回家的公车一小时才一班，现在刚好是两趟车间隔正中。而打电话叫safe ride，也要等上一阵子。实际上，盖勒特就是为了顺理成章给阿不思搭车，才故意每天拖到刚好比他自习晚一点点。  
“被人喜欢还不高兴，真是怪人。”他不紧不慢地补一句。  
冷静，阿不思提醒自己。他很少这么心潮起伏的，而一段时间接触下来，他着实又被盖勒特活泼的性格深深吸引。“喜欢”的种类很多，阿不思现在只知道盖勒特确实没有女朋友，但这也不意味着，他需要一个男朋友啊。男朋友，阿不思后知后觉地心里又瑟缩一下。学习考试他在行，但是谈恋爱……  
“阿不思？”盖勒特的声音有点儿远而飘渺。  
“嗯？耶稣啊！”阿不思回了一半神，抬头却撞见乌溜溜一双大眼睛，然后一个黑影模糊地擦着他蹿过，还叮哐一通乱响，下意识往后一躲，却直撞到盖勒特怀中。  
一只小型哺乳动物匆匆穿过草坪躲起来了。  
“呼，是浣熊啊……”阿不思看清后松了口气，才发觉也不知是他下意识还是盖勒特乘虚而入，他们俩的手还牵在一块儿。  
“不错，知道回来。”盖勒特捏捏那只手，假装悲伤，“我差点以为比起我你更喜欢浣熊呢。”  
“我没有喜欢……”阿不思辩解道，努力想挣开手，盖勒特却抓着不放，“我都不知道它在那儿！”  
“我不信，”盖勒特一扬头，“你刚都恨不得钻进它的垃圾桶里去了。哎，其实我们的小家，还是挺温馨的……别想不开嘛。”  
这些浣熊喜欢自降身段，偏爱占垃圾桶为王，一桶一只，互不侵犯。  
“我只是在想事情……”阿不思底气不那么足了。他在想“男朋友”的事情，都想到快撞上垃圾桶了，这简直是连日记里都不好意思写进去的羞耻。  
“好吧，我相信了。”盖勒特甩起他们牵着的手，“走，回家去！”  
阿不思居然就这么迷迷糊糊地被他一路拐去了停车场、回到了住处、等洗漱完躺倒在小床上，后劲儿才上来。  
手牵着手一起回家，这也太情侣了！  
阿不思翻了几十个身，把弟弟阿不福思养的羊数了一遍又一遍，依然入眠失败。而今天对面的盖勒特安安静静的，如同小镇的晚上，丝毫不构成对睡眠的威胁。  
都怪自己心思过多。但好在明天是周末了，阿不思自我安慰，晚些睡也没什么。  
这时候，手机亮了。  
“你是不是睡不着？”  
发信人是盖勒特。  
阿不思刚打了“是”，但转念一想，赌气又删了。  
那头的盖勒特，看到“正在输入……”，接着好一阵子没动静，心中窃笑，便追了一条。  
“我知道你醒着。宜家那款床垫，你动一动就嘎吱嘎吱响。”  
阿不思叹口气。的确，一分价钱一分货……他的背可以清晰地感受到每一个弹簧的轮廓。  
“吵到你了？”他回复道。  
“这点吵还不算什么，”盖勒特加了个大笑表情，“我来问问你要不要哄睡服务。”  
“……不用了”还没发出去，盖勒特紧着过来一条新消息。  
“要诚实。”  
“怎么个服务法？”  
“你等着。”  
短暂的静息，阿不思没再翻来翻去，只惴惴盯着手机屏幕，心跳成了夜里唯一的响声。  
文件已送达。  
“听听看，这周我抽空录的。”  
是之前他唱过的摇篮曲，伴奏换成了钢琴。耳机里面，盖勒特的声音酥酥麻麻的，震得阿不思心底直颤。不过渐渐地，他的心跳变得平稳。音乐好像初秋晚风中，那只温暖的手，引着他入眠。  
阿不思直到早上朦胧地结束一场暖色调的梦，才想起他还没给盖勒特一个反馈呢。  
“你唱得真好，琴弹得也很棒。”当面告诉他，再配上早餐，应该足够有诚意了吧。  
“我知道，”盖勒特喝了一口阿不思稍微热过的、在他认为“不那么凉”但又不至于让盖勒特感到过温的牛奶，“我昨晚就知道了。”  
“昨晚？”阿不思皱皱眉，他明明没再回复啊。  
“那你以为耳机线是谁帮你收好的？”盖勒特大大咧咧地晃着宽松睡裤里的长腿，“真够贪心啊，想要单曲循环一整晚？明明一下子就睡着了。”  
“你……”他居然进自己房间！阿不思一时不知该生气还是该害羞，指着盖勒特，脸又不可避免地泛红。  
盖勒特不慌不忙，顺势捉住将要点到他鼻子的那只手，捧着放到自己侧脸上，一双湖蓝色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着阿不思。  
“阿不思，你还是睡着的时候更可爱。而且，比较顺从。”


	12. Chapter 12

阿不思显然是打算把自己淹没在书本中了。这简直是对周末的侮辱，尤其还是连着Labor Day的长周末！  
“我真的没对你做什么！”盖勒特紧追着阿不思到他屋子前，然后被嘭一下关上的门差点撞到了鼻子。  
也就……只是在脸上亲了一下嘛。盖勒特陶醉地回味着，阿不思身上有一股淡淡的柠檬香。  
“请不要打扰我学习。”阿不思的声音从门板里冷冰冰地穿透出来，直击盖勒特胸口。  
更糟糕的是，咔哒，他扣上了房间里的反锁。  
阿不思塞上耳机，不理会盖勒特一会儿放狠话一会儿又求饶；况且，他打开听歌软件，又不是除了盖勒特的摇篮曲就没有别的音乐听了。他选了一部科幻片的原声带，让自己沉浸在电影描绘的奇妙画面中。这是阿不思的习惯，耳朵里听着些什么，有助于他更精神集中地完成作业。  
而且这周末留给温习的时间不多，明天还有系里的新生欢迎会呢，是在另一个小区的泳池边开party，因为那儿刚好有供住户使用的大活动室。  
聚会通知是老早就群发给了两个年级的研究生，阿不思本来去不去是无所谓的，但是组织人之一正是蒂娜·戈德斯坦——刚好她住在那个小区——纽特便坐不住了，又不好意思突兀地一个人去。  
“阿不思，你知道的，融入当地生活嘛……”纽特下了最后一堂math camp课，还是没能鼓起勇气去问问题，倒是怂恿起了阿不思，“我到时候来接你！”  
“你？”纽特应该还没拿到美国驾照吧。  
“……好吧，是忒修斯开车……”纽特心一虚，“但如果我说是和你一起，他肯定不会多问的。”  
可不是嘛，阿不思从小就是家长放心让孩子跟着一起玩的小伙伴；中学以后，女生们要是周末想偷偷出门约会，只要说对方是阿不思，几乎没有不准假的。  
但是真找阿不思约会的，一个都没有。  
大家曾有一度以为天天一起泡图书馆的阿不思和米勒娃·麦格是一对儿，但经过自习区多名眼线和阿不思的好友埃菲亚斯·多吉证实，他们只是在一起搞生物竞赛。而后来米勒娃直接赴美去读本科，阿不思留在英国上了霍格沃茨大学——凭他俩的实力，申请世界各地的名校都不成问题——两人生活也一如往常，流言才终于不攻自破。  
“行吧，我周六争取把计划完成。”  
阿不思习惯事先把一切安排妥帖，学习方面尤其如此。但盖勒特，无疑大大超出了他计划之外。  
也好，出趟门远离那家伙一阵子，省得他又搅得自己心烦意乱。阿不思翻过演算得满满的草稿纸，又是洁白崭新的一页。他报复性地想着，偏不给盖勒特回应，等他觉得无聊，自然就不乱开玩笑了。  
不过阿不思的计划落了空。  
转眼到了午饭时间，阿不思摘下耳机，伸了伸懒腰，终于走出房间门，打算简单解决一下午饭。  
“……我错了，我不该不经你允许就进你房间……请你原谅我……”盖勒特的房门半开着，里面传出些抽抽嗒嗒的声音，“……可是看在上帝的份上，明明是你先动的手！你太过迷人了……”  
“盖勒特？”阿不思小心翼翼地走到对面，盖勒特没有要出来的迹象。  
他顿了顿，大声擤着鼻涕，撕心裂肺地：“……对不起，噢，我也许都没有资格说对不起……我该怎么对自己的心交代？它早就已经沦陷了……自从那晚我们第一次相见……”  
“停！”阿不思心跳得乱七八糟，手臂上汗毛根根直竖，“好了好了，我原谅你，行吧？别说这些了……”  
里面只剩一堆模糊的哭声，阿不思先前还觉得肉麻，现在只感到一阵恐慌。  
“盖勒特，你没事……”顾不得那么多了，阿不思猛一推开房门，怕室友出什么状况，“……吧？”  
屋内空空如也，正对着他的是一台笔记本电脑，正在播放录音。  
阿不思正愣着，门口响起开锁的声音。来不及了，他赶紧从盖勒特房里退出来，迎面就撞上屋主本人。  
“哟，阿不思，学完啦？”盖勒特脸上红通通的，一手还抹着汗，像是刚锻炼回来，“哎呀呀，这是……”  
他咧嘴一笑，眼睛都眯起来了。  
“我以为……”阿不思无措地解释，看看房间里又看看盖勒特，“我还以为你出什么状况了嘛！”  
“噢！”盖勒特做恍然大悟状，“肯定是戏剧课的台词录音作业，我录完得听一下嘛，大概忘记关掉就出门了。”  
“戏剧课？”阿不思皱皱眉。  
“对啊，选修课啊。”盖勒特无辜地说，“难道我连做作业都不被允许了？”  
“不是的……”该死，那算哪门子的台词？八成是盖勒特耍他的把戏，可是他又拿不出证据。  
“阿不思，”盖勒特不由分说凑近他，顺带着微微的汗味，胜利的笑容已浮现嘴角，“我又没那么多讲究，想进我屋，直说就好了嘛！”  
完了，嫌疑彻底洗脱不清。未经允许直接闯进盖勒特的房间就是事实，阿不思无论如何辩白不了。  
报复计划宣告破产。  
盖勒特当然是兴致盎然，心中窃喜。阿不思手足无措的样子，实在太有趣了。


	13. Chapter 13

“阿不思？”  
和纽特并排在忒修斯汽车后排上坐着，阿不思已经盯着窗外好一会儿了，一语不发。纽特觉得有必要表达一下关心。  
“嗯？啊，我……记定理呢！”阿不思连忙解释。他没有说实话：其实刚才满脑子都是盖勒特挥之不去的坏笑。“私闯”事件过去了约二十四小时，盖勒特明着没有再提，但一打照面就笑得意味深长，显然不怀好意。  
纽特一听紧张了起来。  
“不会吧！这个欢迎会……难道还要拼学习？”他可没有在系中同学和学长面前卖弄知识的底气。要是逢人见面打招呼便像是课堂讨论，例如蒂娜开口就问“纽特，第二天数学课的推导逻辑都理清了吗”，他肯定当场落荒而逃。  
不对，蒂娜应该还根本不知道他的名字……纽特想起这茬，内心突然一阵悲哀。  
“不会的，纽特。”忒修斯爽朗地说，对弟弟愿意出来活动而不是闷在家里感到欣慰，“这类社交无非就是吃吃东西聊聊天，对了，你们留学生嘛，受关注的机会可能更多。”  
但纽特的脸色更差了。尬聊是他的头号敌人。  
“别慌，”下了车，阿不思安抚纽特，“大不了就早点撤。”  
“我该怎么打招呼？”纽特腿软得像刚参加完体测。  
“平时看到同学怎么样就怎么样呗，没事儿。”  
“……好。”  
阿不思倒真不知道，纽特是个平时打招呼会说“蒂娜……你的眼睛，很像火……火蜥蜴”的家伙。他想象力这么丰富，怎么没去搞艺术创作呢？说到艺术创作……阿不思嘴唇一抿，盖勒特又从他的脑洞里冒出来了。他赶紧假想自己有一柄木槌，用力朝那颗金灿灿的脑袋上砸去，然后盖勒特就怪叫一声缩回洞里。  
蒂娜礼貌地笑笑，表情自然，大概把这比喻当作了某种罕见的英式幽默。  
“火蜥蜴？刚才有人说这个词吗？”有新的声音加进来了，“嘿，蒂娜！”  
“你好吗，纳吉尼？”刚才说话的是个鹅蛋脸、挽着黑色发髻的东亚女生，她是和一位长得有几分相似、长发披垂的姑娘一块儿来过来的。纳吉尼与蒂娜拥抱了一下。  
“还不赖！”接着她转向刚才说话的纽特，和他握手，“你好，我是纳吉尼，二年级的。”  
“我是纽特，纽特·斯卡曼德。”  
“很高兴认识你，纽特！你也喜欢异宠吗，我听你刚刚提到火蜥蜴？”纳吉尼眼里放光。  
纽特很是窘迫，脸红着说：“宠物的话，我还是喜欢毛茸茸的、和人亲近的……”  
“噢，原来是这样。”纳吉尼显出些许遗憾。  
蒂娜解释道：“纳吉尼有一条宠物蛇。”  
“他叫汤姆，已经有三英尺长了！”讲到宠物的话题，那可聊的就多了，派对仿佛成了家长交流会。  
别的同学们也陆续加入进来，大家先自我介绍了一圈。纳吉尼来自韩国，和她一起的同伴是中国留学生修竹。亚洲面孔并不止她俩，克拉尔是日本二代移民。中日韩算是聚齐了，过来打招呼的还有非裔的法国同学尤瑟夫·卡玛，和几个来自印度、俄罗斯等国家的学生。  
“……你弟弟养羊？这可很少见。”修竹说。  
“你家里一定很大吧，阿不思？”蒂娜羡慕地说，“我家在纽约，一家四口住在一间公寓里，实在有点挤。”  
“我家在一座山谷里，”阿不思谦虚地说，“地方大，但到底没有城里便利。”  
“那你也一起养羊吗？”纳吉尼问。  
“不，只有我妹妹偶尔和也去放放羊。我没有养宠物，之前大学住宿舍，也没法养。”  
“现在可以了，大家都自己租房嘛。”尤瑟夫说，“对了，你们觉得猫好还是狗好？”  
纽特和蒂娜一起说了猫，两人还不经意对视了一眼；阿不思和克拉尔同时说了狗。  
“我家里有一只柴犬。”克拉尔说着就翻出手机相册，柴犬的表情时而可爱时而迷醉，大家看得一阵乐。  
“阿不思，你要不要在这里领养一只？”有人提议，“你有喜欢什么品种吗？”  
这么具体的问题他倒没细想过，见数双眼睛都望向他，阿不思随便说了第一个浮现到脑海里的品种：“大概……金毛吧。”

此时，泳池边的躺椅上，某位戴着墨镜、不住向活动室里面那边张望的金发男子打了个喷嚏。  
“搞什么嘛，这帮研究生，好好的泳池趴结果都在室内玩儿？”盖勒特抱怨了一句。九月份的太阳还是暖和的，但Greylock这个地方，骤然变冷就是一晚上的事儿。  
“总之我是仁至义尽了。”左边的文达耸耸肩，她也住这里——当然是专门打听了戈德斯坦姐妹的住址专程搬来的，“我一听奎妮说她姐系里搞活动，马上就通知你了。接下来你就自己看着办咯。”  
“奎妮、奎妮。”盖勒特尖着嗓子学她，“你们怎么，进展这么快？”  
“有谁能拒绝一个，每天光顾咖啡吧生意的客人呢？”文达得意地说。  
“好了，”盖勒特没心情听文达炫耀，也没心情隔着玻璃看阿不思和纽特等人玩愚蠢的桌上足球，“你说说我怎么能吸引他注意？”  
“直接进去啊。”  
“不行，那变成我凑上去了。”盖勒特连连摇头，“我要吸引他过来。”  
他就想不通了，这么晶莹剔透的一汪池水，他们怎么就不为所动呢？  
真是奇怪的固执，文达感叹着，突然又灵光一现，立马从躺椅上站起来。  
“怎么，你要回去了？”盖勒特紧跟着起身。  
“对。”文达简约地说，摆了摆手就沿着池子边往回走，“反正看你怂怂的也没什么进展，没意思。”  
“什么叫怂啊！”盖勒特不高兴了，伸手要去抓文达的肩膀。  
文达灵敏一躲，闪开一个空档，接着转腰抬腿结实地往盖勒特屁股上踹了一脚。  
“你混——”盖勒特惊呼，狠话还没放完，“哗！”好大的水声。  
文达强忍住笑，抹抹面孔换作一副焦急的样子，向那屋子开始往外张望的研究生大呼：“不好啦！有人溺水啦！”  
富有责任心的青年们果然一个个都冲了出来。  
“怎么回事？”女生们问着，男生们正准备往池里跳，好把人捞上来。  
阿不思脚步稍慢一些，跟在闹嚷的人群后头，但隐约见到招呼众人的是文达，便觉得此事定有蹊跷。  
“我记住你了！”盖勒特从水里挣扎着爬出来，甩甩挂成一缕一缕的金发，眼睛红红地对文达咬牙切齿。他从小调皮，上树下水的事情不少干，只是被她猛然一推呛了几口水，但被侮辱到“溺水”地步，无异于公开处刑。  
“不客气。”文达嗤笑。  
眼见是一场虚惊，文达又态度极好地赔礼说只是恶作剧，大家笑一笑也就过去了，依然回到活动室中。  
不是所有人。  
“盖勒特。”  
盖勒特背对着活动室，拧着自己衣角裤腿，正想着要怎么给文达一点儿颜色，有人从背后叫住了他。  
“阿不思啊，这么巧？”盖勒特回过身，假装无辜地卖着乖。  
“是够巧的啊。”阿不思表情复杂。  
就在刚才，纽特不经意漏了句“阿不思，这不是你室友嘛”，接着，另一个不知道谁附和了句“你看那个人好像一条狗哦”，然后什么“狗的话应该是金毛”、“阿不思好像就是喜欢金毛”的说法纷纷都出现了。  
为什么？阿不思不明白，出丑的明明是盖勒特啊！这种令人不适的困窘是怎么回事。  
“那正好！”盖勒特一把抓过阿不思，又不耐烦地向文达讨要她家钥匙。  
“干嘛？”文达板起了脸。  
“还好意思问！我得把我的裤子吹干啊！”  
阿不思被拽着进了文达住的单人studio，而文达被盖勒特锁在外面——倒正好给她一个理由去勾搭奎妮了。然后盖勒特一头扎进卫生间，丢出来湿湿一坨衣裤。  
“阿不思，拜托了！你室友今天能不能回家就靠你了！吹风机在第二个抽屉，谢谢！”  
说着，他怡然自得地开始冲澡。  
盖勒特的平角内裤……是蓝底配许多只卡通金色大鸟图案的，真是幼稚得毛骨悚然。阿不思小心地提起一角，开始吹热风。而盖勒特在里面一边洗澡一边愉快地哼着歌。  
“你对她家里还真是熟悉啊！”阿不思举着吹风，冲卫生间高声喊着。  
“我常来啊，家还是我帮她搬的呢，哥们儿嘛。”盖勒特暂停了唱歌，“怎么，你吃醋了？放心，你的房间我也很……”  
“我不吹了！”  
“好好好，我错了，阿不思。”盖勒特的声音马上塌软下去。  
又吹了一会儿，阿不思才觉得不对。  
“你自己洗完不是能吹吗？”阿不思赌气，把开关一摁。屋里马上一静，原来水声也已经停了。  
“行吧，那我自己来。”盖勒特无所畏惧，大剌剌地走出来——  
“你……”阿不思视线一糊，吓得连忙闭眼，“你怎么不穿衣服……”  
“衣服不是被你拿着么？”盖勒特笑，反推卸责任说阿不思大惊小怪。  
太无耻了。阿不思胡乱把半湿的衣裤往盖勒特怀里一塞，抱着膝坐在地上，把头埋在其中，透过腿缝只盯着手机。  
“我们差不多要散了，还需要搭车吗？”过了一会儿，纽特发信息来问。  
“告诉他不用。”令人浑身酥麻的声音又响起来了，盖勒特居然还玩偷看！他身子俯得老低，直凑在阿不思耳边。  
“盖勒特！”阿不思愠怒道，“请尊重我的私人空间。”  
“哎呀，我以为我们都坦诚相见了——好吧，我单方面坦诚。”他笑得一点儿都不羞愧，“咱们现在就能回家，省得你麻烦。”  
“可你的衣服……噢。”阿不思向他上身一瞄，原来已经穿上了。  
“怎么，还没看够？”盖勒特捕捉着他的眼神。  
“别说胡话！”  
“那走吧，”盖勒特轻松地把阿不思提起来——他坐久了腿都有点发麻，使不上多少劲——然后往怀中一揽，“到家以后，就没那么多拘束了。”


	14. Chapter 14

盖勒特成功在Labor Day当天把自己弄病了。确切地说，是前一晚。  
在文达家里他并没有好好把衣服吹干，糊弄两下就穿上了，头发也只是随意擦到不滴水。回到家又不长记性，空调打得极低，熬夜晚了被子也忘了盖。这下好，他清晨迷糊着要上卫生间，翻身起来只觉得浑身酸胀，天旋地转。  
阿不思是憋醒的，被逐渐上不来的呼吸。  
胸口压着团东西，阿不思之前梦到自己真的养了一只金毛犬，个儿大但很黏人的那种，很喜欢趴在主人身上。  
“下去，盖尔……”他自作主张地给梦里的狗起了个名字，“我还想再睡一会儿……”  
阿不思伸手轻轻一推，摸到一个浑圆的、毛茸茸的什么，好像相比于狗毛长了一些……  
“盖勒特！”压着他的哪里是大狗，分明是他太不见外的室友。盖勒特钻进了阿不思的薄被，紧紧扒着他，呼吸短而急。  
“我冷。”他可怜兮兮地说，带着沉重的鼻音。  
阿不思完全清醒了，本想把盖勒特推开，但一探他的额头，好烫！  
“你发烧了，盖勒特！”阿不思连忙费劲抽身，盖勒特身上看着肉不多，但很结实，“快回去你床上躺着。”  
“我不要离开你。”他抬手卡住阿不思的手腕。虽说病着，反应还算快。  
“你那里能躺得舒服些，”阿不思解释着，“我不会不管你啦。”  
盖勒特艰难地思考一番，点点头，半挂在阿不思身上任由他把自己拖回房间，搁上床，塞进被子。然后他去厨房给盖勒特倒了热水，又翻了翻自己带来的常用药。在家的时候，照顾弟弟妹妹之类的事情他没少干。  
“还好今天放假。”阿不思守在盖勒特身边，凝望着他的脸。那脸上现在一点笑意都没有，烧得微红，嘴角微微下垂着，甚至带着一点苦涩；时不时咳嗽两下，五官便皱成一团。他从没见过盖勒特这副模样，都有点儿陌生了。  
“还好你在这儿。”盖勒特哑哑地说，睁开眼睛看阿不思一眼，活像条摇尾乞怜的大狗。  
阿不思心一软，把盖勒特还拉着他的手塞回被子里：“你还没吃东西呢，有什么想法吗？我帮你做。”  
“泡面。”盖勒特不假思索。  
“泡面？不行，那不健康。”  
“我就要泡面。”盖勒特固执地撅起嘴，“在水池顶上我有储备……我想想……今天我要吃咕咕面。”  
盖勒特一副“不给吃面我就要吃你”的表情，阿不思摇摇头，回到厨房一打开柜子，好家伙，那里简直是个小型泡面博物馆。  
“咕咕面……”阿不思搜寻着，找到一个红白色包装，“香辣鸡汤味？盖勒特，你确定你能吃辣的？”  
“就是要吃它冒汗。”盖勒特有理有据。  
阿不思特地加了个鸡蛋，热腾腾的一碗端到盖勒特床边，看他光是撑坐起来就够费劲的，便体贴地用叉子搅起面，一口一口喂他吃。  
“当心烫。”阿不思每一叉子都先吹过，然后温柔地送到盖勒特嘴边。盖勒特则出神地盯着阿不思翘起吹气的小嘴，一边想入非非，一边硬挤出几滴眼泪。  
“你，你哭什么啊 ？”阿不思一惊，连忙放下面碗，去抽了纸巾给他擦。  
“你对我太好了，阿不思。”盖勒特哽咽着，又握起阿不思的手，“从没有人对我这么好……你比我的亲人还亲……”  
他果然是吃下东西，稍微恢复点体力就开始满嘴跑火车。  
“别瞎说，”阿不思把他按回到枕头上，“我只是煮个面，哪里就亲人了。”  
“真的。”盖勒特深情款款，歪着头直勾勾望着阿不思不让他走，“我爸爸妈妈就知道工作，小时候生病，带我去医院的还是我妈的助理……”  
听起来的确怪可怜的。  
“但你需要休息，盖勒特，我在这里一直待着会影响你睡觉的。”  
“不会的，我喜欢你。”盖勒特含情脉脉地说，很乐于看到阿不思脸上浮现短暂的慌乱，“我是说，你在我边上我反而安心。”  
“那……我可以把书拿过来看吗？”阿不思不忍拒绝。  
“当然了。你真好，阿不思。”盖勒特听上去很高兴，又咳了几声，“还有，别把这里当‘我的’房间，咱们都这么熟了。”  
阿不思在盖勒特书桌上整理出一小块空地——他的桌子实在太乱了，笔记本电脑、盒状电子钟、台历、小型音箱、好几个还剩着不同液体的马克杯、乐谱、挤在一角课本和作业——总算可以把自己的书放上去了。阿不思倒是很欣慰地看到，盖勒特已经动笔做他当grader那门课的作业了，之前他还死皮赖脸地想随便糊弄一下、让阿不思直接给他开后门打个高分。  
“知识学到了才是自己的，”阿不思正直地说，“你有不会的可以问我。”  
盖勒特当时摆了好一会儿脸色，但是软磨硬泡阿不思就是不屈服。现在，看到他乖乖在努力做作业，阿不思忍不住上扬了嘴角，又不自觉开始检查他草稿纸上的步骤。盖勒特的字迹狂放非常，歪七扭八，极其难辨；相比之下，另一些印记就很出跳了。  
两个脑袋和身体都圆乎乎的小人儿，拉着小手，脸上笑眯眯的。看衣服和发型……涂的显然就是他和盖勒特。  
尽管本尊还昏睡着，阿不思仍然猛一害羞，匆忙移开视线，正好对到盖勒特的日历。九月中旬那个周末，他做了记号：Campout, AD?  
Campout是对全体在校生开放的活动，学生们会在体育馆外的草坪上搭帐篷。这个AD, 应该是邀请对象？阿不思努力想着除自己名字缩写以外的可能意指，但看到边上还画着一颗小爱心，他没法继续思考了。如果是自己，阿不思吞咽着，他该怎么接受盖勒特的邀请呢？Campout的话，意味着他们真的要睡一块儿了……阿不思没好意思继续往下想。然而要是AD另有旁人，他不可抑制地心头一沉。  
阿不思说服自己好好温书，但脑海里似乎钻进一只小仓鼠，摸摸爬爬，还吱吱出声；声音虽小，却挠得他心焦。就这样挨到下午，大胆的念头突然冒了出来，问问不就好了？而且，现在盖勒特应该没什么心机和力气故意开玩笑。  
“盖勒特，”阿不思轻轻晃晃他，略略犹豫又满是期待“你，Campout打算和谁去啊？”  
“反正不是跟你。”他没什么耐心地动了动，眉头皱起。  
“噢……”阿不思胃里泛起了酸。  
“我要和阿不思去。”盖勒特却接着说，“格雷夫斯，你这个装腔作势的单身狗，你以为那些小弟真服你……”  
原来是把自己当成别人了，他大概是在瞎做什么梦吧？阿不思噗嗤笑了，心里仿佛有一列过山车，刚落到低谷又升上了顶峰。  
盖勒特在天黑之前出了一大身汗，精神也清爽了许多，但对自己睡时说了些什么毫无印象，只见阿不思脸上一直带着意味深长的微笑。  
“我说什么傻话了吗？”盖勒特紧追不舍。  
“没有，嗯……你什么都没说。”阿不思故意拖长了音调逗他，就像盖勒特之前总是这么对付他一样。  
他果然急了：“你说清楚！”  
“真的没有。”阿不思笑。  
盖勒特发起狠来，他歇了一整天，精神十足，居然直接一把将阿不思拽到床上、压在身下。  
“说不说？”  
被窝异常的烫，烘得阿不思心跳急速上升。  
“不说。”他偏过头，但还保留着倔强。  
他的下巴立马就被盖勒特捏着掰正了。  
“不要以为我没法治你。”盖勒特嘴边勾起一笑，靠近阿不思，气息拂弄在他脸上。  
“……”这下阿不思真说不出话来了。  
一个吻，落在阿不思额头上。  
“哎？”阿不思先前已经闭上了眼睛，又迷惑地睁开。  
“不满足，嗯？”盖勒特胜利地笑着，点了点阿不思眉心稍稍湿润的位置，“这个，谢谢你照顾我一天啦。”  
他说着便放开了阿不思，一边做着伸展一边往屋门外懒洋洋地拖着步子出去，故意留床上人独自慢慢消化错愕。


	15. Chapter 15

“阿不思，你到美国快一个月了，感觉怎么样？”  
星期五下午，是邓布利多家的例行家庭视频时间。这会儿阿不思没有课，而英国正是晚上，适合全家线上团聚。邓布利多夫妇共同出现在同一个视频画面中，而三个儿女分处三地——小女儿阿利安娜今年秋天上了重点综合院校霍格沃茨，二儿子阿不福思则在一所农业学校读畜牧专业二年级。阿不思是家里的第一个留学生。  
“挺适应的，安娜呢？有没有去霍格莫德逛逛？”阿不思点点头，向后伸展了一下胳膊。忙完一周能和家人见面，他倍感亲切和放松。  
“霍格莫德太棒了！”霍格莫德是霍格沃茨所坐落的小镇，一提到它阿利安娜就满脸兴奋，“我和室友们发现了好多小店，我喜欢帕笛芙夫人那里！下次我要去试试三把扫帚……”  
“咳，哼。”阿不福思大声清了清嗓子，以寻求存在感。毕竟他是家里唯一一个没上霍格沃茨的。  
“阿不，你的羊怎么样了？”阿利安娜咯咯笑着，照顾二哥的情绪。  
“就那样，”阿不福思说话向来横冲直撞，“还是家里的那几只听话。”  
“都好好帮你照看着呢。”坎德拉温柔地说。  
“阿利安娜，”阿不福思又摆出兄长的姿态，“你不会是偷偷和男生去约会了吧？”  
“我不告诉你。”阿利安娜一甩长长的、波浪似的金发，她上中学的时候可从来不披头发的，“就算是又怎么样？我早就不是‘不准早恋’的年纪了！倒是你，哈哈哈，阿不，我猜你会是家里最后一个脱单的。”  
“你！”阿不福思被呛到不行，赶紧转移战线，“我，才不会呢，哼，有阿不思给我垫着！”  
“阿不思啊，”珀西瓦尔语重心长，“你也是时候找个女朋友了。像我和妈妈，在大学时候就是模范情侣，人人羡慕——”  
“噢，你又提这茬。”坎德拉幸福地捧着脸，“时间真快，孩子们都这么大了……”  
阿不福思和阿利安娜闻言，默契地作呕吐状，“你们又来了”；而阿不思善意地笑着。  
“所以，阿不思，”坎德拉暂停了追忆，“我们知道你学习忙，不过终身大事可以考虑起来了。”  
“知道啦，妈妈。”阿不思红了红脸，“可是我还是想先拿到学位——”  
“阿不思？你的脏衣服理好了吗，我帮你搬出来一块儿洗？”  
这声音是从背后传来的，阿不思一惊，而父母弟妹同时在屏幕里露出“有情况”的表情。  
“那是谁呀，阿尔哥哥？”阿利安娜嗅到了八卦，两眼发亮。  
“是个男的啦，别一副吃瓜相。”阿不福思撇撇嘴。  
邓布利多夫妇对视了一眼。  
“呃，是我室友……”阿不思解释道。怪事，从来都是他问盖勒特有没有衣服要洗的。他也不好当着家人面多说什么，只回头喊了一句：“我待会儿自己拿出去好了，盖勒特。”  
“盖勒特，是他的名字吗？”阿利安娜依然兴趣浓厚，“听起来不像美国人，他是匈牙利的？”  
“说不定是个德国佬。”阿不福思尖刻地说。  
“他生在奥地利，不过爸妈不是同个国家——”糟糕，这种翻人家底的话题是怎么回事？  
而盖勒特没有满足于只发声一次。  
“当然了，阿不思，你方便的时候就行。”他大声愉快地回应着，“那我先把今天的晚饭做上了。”  
做晚饭！阿不思觉得他该去买张彩票。盖勒特搞什么名堂。  
“放那儿我来就行——”  
等阿不思视线回到视频界面，四位邓布利多都若有所思。  
“阿不思，”珀西瓦尔缓缓地说，“爸爸刚才说的‘女朋友’你别介意。其实吧，性别不是问题，两个人在一起，感觉最重要。”  
“你们的小日子真甜，”阿利安娜咋舌，“而我还要挤宿舍……”  
“他没准是个骗子，阿不思，你肯定是读书读傻了。”阿不福思看到了问题的深处。  
“我没有，哎……只是室友，室友！”阿不思连忙摆起手。  
手却被捏住了。阿利安娜发出一声尖叫，而阿不福思听上去被异物呛到了。  
盖勒特自然而然地潜入了他的房间。  
“在视频呀，阿不思。”盖勒特绽放出标志性的迷人笑容，又看向镜头，“这是爸爸妈妈吧！我是盖勒特，早就想和您二位打个招呼了。安娜，对不对？阿不思常提起你，他说很为妹妹骄傲。噢……你应该就是阿不福思……你好。”  
“阿不思提起我！”阿利安娜快要叫破音了，又低声自言自语嘀咕了类似“他真是帅得犯规”的话。  
阿不福思显然对那句“你好”抱有极大恶感。德语口音，金发，嬉皮笑脸，等于非常令人讨厌。  
“你好、你好，盖勒特。”珀西瓦尔和坎德拉笑盈盈地，“听说阿不思刚到的时候，你帮了不少忙。谢谢你这么照顾他，我们远，只能在心里挂念着。”  
帮了不少忙，也添了不少乱。阿不思安静地翻了个白眼。  
“噢，其实是阿不思照顾我更多。”盖勒特使用了一种谦卑的口吻。  
这还像句人话，阿不思心底评价。  
“互相照顾，应该的嘛！”阿利安娜理所当然地说。  
“听着，我知道你就是想占阿不思便宜！”阿不福思气愤地攥起了拳头。  
“阿不福思！”他遭到了屏幕上另三人的同时怒斥。  
“他没有……”阿不思弱弱地说。  
“阿不思。”盖勒特还握着他的手，含情脉脉地望着他，“你真是太包容我了。”  
“停下，盖勒特！”阿不思一阵羞恼，也顾不上爸妈恨不得能钻出电脑直接到他的小公寓来探头探脑，匆匆说，“好吧，英国也不早了，你们都早点儿休息……我也要去准备晚饭了。下周聊。”  
“是‘我们’。”阿利安娜纠正他。  
“下周恐怕不大方便。”盖勒特神秘兮兮地插嘴。  
“为什么？”阿不思皱皱眉头。  
“下周这个时候我要和阿不思去Campout。我保证会发照片给家里的。”盖勒特沉着地说，重音咬在“家里”二字，毫不脸红。  
“太好了！阿不思一个人不爱动，你多带带他也好。”父母很是欣慰。  
阿不思僵硬又客套地和他们一一道别，突然感觉盖勒特才亲密地跟他们像一家人，自己反倒是来串门的。好吧，阿不福思除外。  
“干嘛那样看我，”盖勒特还挂着笑，“我多有礼貌啊！”  
“我谢谢你。”阿不思敷衍着，就往厨房去，“反正你也不会真的去做饭——”  
“我会帮你……打打下手的！”盖勒特认真起来。  
“为什么？”这实在有点破天荒。  
“因为我想邀请你一起去露营。”  
“我要是，不答应呢？”阿不思见他不开玩笑了，便骄矜起来。  
“答应嘛答应嘛！”盖勒特扬起了头。  
“看你表现。”阿不思笑，突然被抱起来双脚离地，“啊啊啊……你干什么？”  
“我要你答应！”盖勒特气鼓鼓地托着他，转了一圈又一圈。  
“好好好……我和你去啦！”盖勒特也是个倔脾气，不到阿不思松口，他还真就不放他下来。  
然而两人转了太多圈，不得不相互环抱支撑了好一会儿，才勉强不晕晕乎乎、能继续去做饭了。


	16. Chapter 16

盖勒特和家人的联系就精简多了。  
“还活着，还有钱，还没被退学。”盖勒特脚翘在桌子上摇晃，身体陷在椅子里。  
电话那头短短说了句什么，盖勒特拖着调子没什么耐心：“知——道——啦——那我先挂了？哎呀有完没完，女人啰嗦是变老的标志哦，妈——”  
盖勒特紧接着发出一串笑声，因为对面先挂了电话。计谋得逞。  
“你老这样，阿姨会伤心的。”阿不思对盖勒特的做法并不赞同。  
“她才不会。”盖勒特无所谓地把手机往床上一丢，过来抠住阿不思的肩膀，“不过‘阿姨’这个叫法我喜欢，我们是同一阵线了，阿不思，下次你要见到她就这么叫！真是的，出门还非逼我喊她姐，不害臊——”  
“我喘不过气啦，盖勒特。”阿不思努力想推开盖勒特的胳膊，低声说。见家长什么的，他可不像盖勒特那么坦然。  
慢慢和盖勒特聊深了，阿不思也知道了些他的情况。比如说，他一点儿不像格雷夫斯说的，好像丢了学生餐厅的工作他就活不下去一样；相反，他家有钱得很。  
“体验生活嘛。”盖勒特漫不经心地说，“不然拿那些时间干嘛，读书吗？我才不要。”  
盖勒特的随性大概从他生命的起源就开始了。  
首先，他并不是计划中的产物。  
盖勒特的妈妈童星出身，当时刚刚成年，正是转型的关键期。她接了一部历史题材电视剧，要从少女演到少妇。因戏生情这种事常有发生，不过，她并没有看上天天对戏的男主或男配，反而对剧组一位担任顾问的年轻历史学家一见钟情。两人立即打得火热，闪恋闪婚，以至于演到角色怀孕，根本不用道具，直接真身上。等到婴儿出生，便顺理成章地继续出镜，省得到别处借孩子。  
“哇哦，”阿不思听得入迷，“也就是说，你还没出生就当了演员！”难怪他说他有演戏天赋呢。  
“我还没说完呢。”盖勒特不耐烦地打断阿不思，絮絮地继续讲他的故事。  
电视剧还要继续拍，导演本以为，有了亲生孩子，那种母爱会自然而然流露出来。然而在片场，工作人员把襁褓里的盖勒特一递到她手中，年轻的格林德沃太太就满脸嫌弃。  
“哎呀，吵死了，还是自己的孩子，拍完不能还回去……”  
阿不思听得目瞪口呆。  
“你听听，这是人话吗！”盖勒特义愤填膺，“她还觉得我耽误了她演艺事业！”  
“那……你爸爸呢？”阿不思小心地问。  
“我爸，呵。”  
在格林德沃先生心中，老婆第一，搞学问第二；至于儿子，还在喘气就行。  
也正是这两位只顾恩爱不顾家的态度，盖勒特并没有弟弟妹妹，因为他们觉得“太麻烦了”。  
他们每次通话大概不超过两分钟，而且盖勒特貌似总是对这两分钟还嫌长；但一撂下电话，他又喋喋不休地跟阿不思抱怨爸妈忽视他。  
“其实他们很爱你的，你也比你自己想象得更爱他们。”阿不思笑眯眯地安抚盖勒特。  
“噢，得了吧。”盖勒特挥挥手，“那我还是更爱你一些。”  
“盖勒特……”阿不思一顿，脸上又烧了起来。  
“你见过谁家表达爱意就是，圣诞节给你买一张机票骗你去加利福尼亚。”盖勒特丝毫没觉得刚才的话有多么撩拨，“结果别墅里礼物、圣诞大餐都有，但人只有你一个——他们只会在视频里和你一起吃个饭。”  
这样好像的确有点欠妥当，阿不思沉吟了。但很快他发现了重点。  
“等会儿，你家在加州有别墅？”  
“对，在比弗利山庄。”盖勒特轻描淡写地说，口气就像在谈论饭后甜点一样稀松平常。  
阿不思吃惊地张大了嘴。  
“……不过我也不是特别喜欢那里啦，太浮夸了。”听盖勒特评价别的事物“浮夸”，实在有点违和，“还是老家好，开门就是雪山，清静……”  
也是，他喜欢别人听他吵。  
“盖勒特，”阿不思慢慢地说，“你知道，你刚才那些话是很拉仇恨的……”  
“这么说你对洛杉矶有兴趣？”盖勒特热情高涨了起来，“行啊，下次那两个家伙要是再骗我去，我就把你带上，吃住玩全包！”  
“我不是那个意思！”怎么感觉像厚着脸皮占他便宜似的。  
“别客气，咱俩谁跟谁。”盖勒特朝他眨眨眼，又打量起自己上下，“最近都被你喂胖了，今晚我必须去运动……”说着他又钻回自己房间去了。

因家人而烦恼的不止盖勒特一个人。忒修斯踏进了心理咨询室，这是向所有学生、学者提供疏导帮助的机构。  
“先生，请问你最近有什么困扰？”咨询师邦缇用一种关爱动物的眼神看着忒修斯。  
“我的家庭遭受了变故……”忒修斯悲伤地捂起了脸。  
“请慢慢说，当然，前提是你愿意的话。”邦缇为他倒了一杯水。  
“我弟弟……”忒修斯反复喘了好几口气，“他……他……”  
“他怎么了？”邦缇小心翼翼地引导他，猜测着，大病？车祸？失踪？  
“他要跟人出去露营，还要在外面过夜！”忒修斯一脸羞愤。  
“呃，请问你弟弟几岁了？”邦缇心想，这恐怕是位担心上中学的弟弟早恋、或者被不良青年带入歧途的大哥。  
“他才研究生一年级啊！”年龄问题刺激到了忒修斯的神经，“他去和同学们社交我是支持的，但是过夜，过夜！”他的舌头似乎被什么烫到了，竟一时说不下去。  
作为一个心理咨询师，邦缇必须表现出专业的素养，才没有把吃惊、无奈甚至还有点想笑的神情流露出来。  
“我看，你可能是潜意识担心野外危险，怕弟弟出意外？他们是去Greylock山吗？请放心，营区都是由公园管理处每天确认安全的，大型野生动物绝对不会靠近——”  
“不，他们是在学校Campout，好多人挤在一起的那种，多乱啊！纽特要是被骗了怎么办？”忒修斯不是不想跟去，但这个活动只限学生。  
“……”邦缇听了想骂人，但还是要保持微笑。于是她自己也喝了一口水。  
“请你相信纽特作为一个已经成年了好几年的男子的判断力。”平时做多了给学生们疏导学业压力的咨询，邦缇今天由衷感到压力巨大，“而且，Campout年年搞，是个很成熟的活动了，不会出差错的。”  
“万一呢……？”  
“没有万一。校警会巡逻的，安全须知也会落实到每一个帐篷。”  
“可是……”  
“……抱歉，先生，预约的时间已经到了，我还要接待下一位。还有，这是我们的联系卡，下次你不如试试约别的咨询师？”


	17. Chapter 17

盖勒特原本盘算得很好，在露营的时候和阿不思两人共享一顶帐篷，那亲密的小空间，特别适合搞点小动作。  
要不是出了个邪门规定，为了限制帐篷数量、不占用人行道路，每顶帐篷规定至少住四人。  
“阿不思，要不然，我们不去了吧？嘘——别慌嘛……”  
星期四晚上，阿不思写完一个大作业，终于熄灯躺倒在床上，突然被黑暗中伸出的一只手扣住了腰。  
“盖勒特！你怎么……”他是怎么做到在twin size的小床上潜伏起来不被发现的？还是说自己做作业废了太多神，居然没注意到被子的形状不对头？  
“我洁癖。”盖勒特嘟起了嘴，“和别人挨太近我受不了。”  
“我也是‘别人’。”阿不思提醒道，盖勒特却几乎天天竭尽全力靠近他。  
“你不是。”盖勒特自有一套判断标准，“所以我们明天就在家里露营吧，怎么样？我可以借你睡我的床，免费——”  
“邀请我去Campout的是谁？”阿不思反问，“好了，我要休息了。明天早课，下午还要搭帐篷去。晚安，盖勒特。”  
盖勒特被噎住了。他又不好明说自己不喜欢纽特。帐篷里的另一个住客是阿伯内西，这是盖勒特相熟的哥们儿，知道他的算盘，懂得适时“闭目塞听”。但是纽特这个不确定因素太大了。  
“好吧，我们去还不行吗？晚安，阿不思。”盖勒特撑起来，快速在阿不思额头上亲了口，翻身溜下床，回自己房里去。  
阿不思摸了摸额头，原本酝酿出的睡意又被打消了一半。盖勒特生病那晚亲了他，后来解释说是“童年错失了太多晚安吻，想找回一点儿亲情的温暖”。  
结合盖勒特的早年经历，阿不思觉得合情合理。  
“那不该是我给你晚安吻吗？”  
“你给我肯定不拒绝啊。”盖勒特喜笑颜开，当即躺倒，急切地翻着眼睛、抖着眉毛，甚至自己掀开了刘海。  
阿不思慢慢趴下去，轻轻在他额头上啄了一口。  
“晚安，盖勒特。啊——”他被反身按住。  
“我改主意了，”盖勒特直勾勾地盯着阿不思，“我们直接一块儿睡得了，我记事起就一直一个人睡——”  
“哦，那真的太可怜了。”阿不思表示真切的同情，“我想我能帮到你？但是得先起来一下。”  
盖勒特放阿不思走了，原以为计划得逞，还暗自窃喜阿不思太单纯——  
“它借你一晚，我从小就抱着睡的。”阿不思塞过来一只泰迪小熊，摸摸盖勒特的头发，“做个好梦，盖勒特。”  
“阿不思，喂！”盖勒特先前过于陶醉地表演乖巧了，居然让到手的阿不思溜掉！但是人家把小熊都借了出来，这晚没理由无理取闹。  
从小就抱着睡……盖勒特在被窝里瞪着那只熊：“阿不思凭什么这么喜欢你？”  
小熊不说话，只洋洋得意朝他笑，笑得盖勒特心里一阵发毛。  
等着吧，哼，等露营之后，不怕换不来真人陪睡。  
至少，两人之间，晚睡的给早睡的一个晚安吻的习惯已经培养起来了。

阿不思听信了盖勒特的，“你什么都不用带，装备我都有，人过去就行”。  
“盖勒特，”阿不思有点儿艰难地说，“这就是你所谓的，‘两个人的睡袋’？”  
“对啊，”盖勒特和阿伯内西早来一步，动作又快，已经把帐篷搭起来了，“有什么问题吗？”  
盖勒特叉着腰，满意地站在外面看着他的作品。而阿不思往里面探了探头，不由一惊。  
那不是两个睡袋，而是一个双人睡袋。  
纽特和阿伯内西互相做了自我介绍。阿不思摇摇头，睡袋已经这样了，晚上再说吧。他钻出来打招呼，但不知怎么阿伯内西好像不愿抬头看他。  
“你同学好像……”阿不思小心问盖勒特，怕阿伯内西对自己有意见。  
“走啦，别瞎想。”盖勒特拽过阿不思，顺便给了纽特一个凶狠的眼神，“我们先去找点吃的。”  
纽特知道阿不思这位室友和自己不对付，但是想来想去也想不通由头在哪里。他求助似的看看阿伯内西，但这位本科生只怜悯地望着他，不发一言，然后拍了拍他的肩膀，就去别的帐篷找同学了。  
纽特一头雾水，脊背又有点发凉。他突然觉得，哥哥对他在外露营的担忧不无道理。他认为有必要暂时避避风头，至少不能单独暴露在那两人面前。好在，同系的同学扎在一堆聊天，蒂娜也在，这就使纽特安心了不少。

“哟，还真约出来了啊。”  
阿不思和盖勒特正在食品摊前等Philly Cheesesteak，一个熟悉的声音响起来，口气带着点夸张。  
“文达？”阿不思回头，“嗨，你好吗？哦，这位是……”  
文达是和一个笑起来有酒窝的金发姑娘手拉着手一起过来的。  
“我是奎妮。”她自我介绍道，“很高兴认识你。”  
“幸会！我是阿不思，我听过你姐姐的课。”阿不思和奎妮握了握手，又打量她俩，看样子是已经成了？  
“啊，”文达一拍脑门，“正好了，你还没付钱吧？我请你俩！老板，一起结啊——”  
“喂，你几个意思？”盖勒特从看到这俩女生牵着手就心里膈应，这会儿又要抢着买单，分明是要让他在阿不思跟前丢面子。  
“看来你记性也变差了，”文达咯咯笑起来，“你忘了我们说好谁先脱单谁请客……”  
“谁说我没有脱单！”盖勒特吼道，顺势也牵起阿不思，“看看，看看！”  
“盖勒特……”阿不思猝不及防，周身一颤，但又没能抽回手，盖勒特劲儿大得很。讨厌，他根本还没表白或者被表白呢……  
阿不思还在胡思乱想，又被另一人叫住。  
“阿不思，呀，交男朋友了啊？”  
阿不思定定神，来人却是米勒娃，身边有一帮伙伴。  
“米勒娃，你也来露营……”阿不思僵硬地笑一笑，“不是，还没有……”声音越来越小。  
“对，有，我就是！”盖勒特可不愿在文达面前出丑，大声宣布着，虽然文达早就看出他在虚张声势，强忍着没笑罢了。  
“那是我的高中同学……”米勒娃回头向她的朋友们介绍着，又回来对着阿不思，“噢，这没什么的，阿不思。我看得出来，你真心喜欢某样事物的眼神。”毕竟他们是图书馆日日相处共同刷题的好战友嘛，“对了，这是瑟拉菲娜，法学院的。”她指指身边一位巧克力色皮肤、但头发染成亮银色的高个儿女生，“你要是打算在美国结婚，她可以帮你提出最优的婚前财产界定方案。”


	18. Chapter 18

“男朋友？”阿不思问，觉得好像掉进了一个池子里，而自己的声音是从水面以上模糊地透过来的。  
“你是男生，对不对？”盖勒特攥着他的手不放。  
“是，可是……”  
“我们是朋友，没错吧？”  
“没错，可是……”  
“那不就完了！”盖勒特有理有据地下了结论。  
“怎么就完了？”阿不思努力发声，“你不觉得还缺个重要环节吗？”  
“这么说你想通了？”盖勒特扶着他的肩膀笑。  
“想通……什么？”阿不思不明就里，但是高他半个头的室友凑近了下来。  
想通晚上和我共享一个睡袋啊，盖勒特轻笑。  
阿不思一片空白。盖勒特真的要亲他吗？这可是在校园里面啊，人来人往的……如果是在帐篷里，至少有一层遮挡，嗯……也不是不可以……哎呀，他究竟在想什么啊！  
“瞧瞧你，芝士都沾到嘴角啦！”盖勒特一直在读阿不思的眼皮颤动的频率，对于快上钩的鱼儿，他突然决定再提一提线。他只在阿不思嘴角送出舌尖，快速而精准地卷走芝士的残留，恰好避开最柔嫩的嘴唇。  
“我可以用纸巾……”阿不思像触了电，又不可避免地显出些失落来。  
“咔嚓！”  
盖勒特本想再调笑两句，却被快门声和一道闪光打断。  
“什么人？”他讨厌在浪漫气息中出现杂音，猛向快门声来处狠狠一瞪，只见一个锅盖头正不知所措地努力想抓着蹦跳的手机，好像那是一条鱼或者一块滑溜的肥皂。克雷登斯被格雷夫斯派来偷拍盖勒特的一举一动，但他出师不利，没注意到闪光开了自动，天色稍暗就自己亮了。  
“这不是那天的……”阿不思刚好有了正当理由赶紧推开盖勒特。  
盖勒特恨得牙痒痒，但看到克雷登斯惊慌失措的样子，竟都没法专心生气——他实在是太笨手笨脚了，是格雷夫斯挑小弟的水平显著下降还是这届新生整体太差？  
“你，克雷登斯是吧，过来。”盖勒特摇摇头，心平气和地招招手唤他过来，“干嘛，我又不会吃了你！”  
克雷登斯犹犹豫豫地左顾右盼一阵，边上没有可抱的大腿，只得眼神躲闪着挪向盖勒特。  
盖勒特见状笑了：“来，照片我看看。”  
克雷登斯乖乖递出手机，可怜兮兮地望着阿不思，像是求助。  
“盖勒特，别冲动……”阿不思拉拉他衣角，生怕他一气把手机摔了。  
“放心，我是那种小心眼吗？”盖勒特勾勾嘴角，仔细看了眼相册，顿时眉开眼笑，“哟，拍得不错嘛！这构图、清晰度，学过？”  
“没、没有……瞎拍的……”克雷登斯本指望不被揍也要挨顿骂，没想到迎来一句夸奖，反倒不好意思起来，挠了挠后脑勺。  
“别跟格雷夫斯混了，ABΩ没什么前途。”盖勒特拍拍克雷登斯的肩膀，颇有大哥风范，虽然他几个月前并不这么认为，“对了，这照片打算做什么用的？你有兄弟会ins的账号密码么？”  
“我还没那个权限……”克雷登斯老实承认。  
怪可惜的，本来趁机把这张亲脸的照片放上去，相当于全校官宣。盖勒特转了转眼珠，继续说：“那你把它传给我吧，不白要——”说着他掏出一条项链，上面是死圣标记，“这个就送你了，以后再有这种任务，多拍点，有你的好处！哈哈，不过为了你的小命考虑——还有你亲爱的格雷夫斯的心脏——最好别戴在显眼位置。”盖勒特眨了眨眼，不等克雷登斯说要不要，就将项链塞进他的裤兜。  
克雷登斯受宠若惊，连忙发了照片，然后跑回去复命了。  
盖勒特美滋滋地欣赏起照片来：他们可真是一对璧人，瞧瞧这身高差、这氛围……  
“盖勒特，”阿不思已经被晾了好一会儿，语气微酸，“你就把自己的项链，这样送出去了？”  
“阿不思，”盖勒特故作惊讶，“你该不会，在吃醋吧？”  
“我……才没有呢！”  
“你就是有，”盖勒特笑，捏着阿不思的下巴不让他视线飘移，“那个项链啊，做了好多，乐队周边嘛，算是为以后演出造势？我背包里还有一大袋子，不信回帐篷里给你看。对了，要不要也给你一个？”  
“我不稀罕。”这种跟盖勒特碰个面几乎就人手一个的东西。  
“好酸哦。”盖勒特夸张地皱皱鼻子，“那之前我借你穿的那件衣服要不要？我保证只印了一件。”  
“不要，谢谢。”阿不思平时说话不那么不讲情面的，但今天不知怎么，他就想跟盖勒特唱反调。  
“本来就没想给你。”盖勒特不吃这一套，依旧从容，“实话告诉你，那衣服我就没洗，后来自己穿了一次就收了起来。现在啊，上面有我们两个人的味道——哈哈哈，你打不到我！”  
阿不思听到着实心跳加快，盖勒特还说得毫不脸红；但是刚伸手要捶他，又被他像是有预判一样灵巧地躲开了。

纽特的前半个夜晚还是很美好的，和同学们一起喝喝饮料、聊聊天、吐槽神奇的教授和作业、闲扯生活的鸡零狗碎。谈到兴起，大家提议接力唱歌，戈德斯坦姐妹表演了Ilvermorny校歌二重唱。  
“好听！”跟着人们的掌声，纽特也放开胆子喝彩。  
“纽特，下一个轮到你了。”等掌声平息下去，蒂娜望着他说，那双“火蜥蜴似的眼睛”让纽特忍不住发愣。  
“纽特？”见他几秒钟不搭腔，边上的卡玛用胳膊肘推了推他。  
“噢！”纽特连忙说，“我其实……不太会唱歌……”  
“不要紧，也唱个校歌之类的？听说你本科霍格沃茨的？”纳吉尼问。  
“是，不过我们的校歌没有调子。”纽特有些不好意思，也不知道这是为什么，但霍格沃茨就这么随性，“要是阿不思在就好了，他可喜欢哼那首歌了……”  
“对哦，阿不思呢？”克拉尔环视一圈，没见到阿不思的人影。  
“他啊，”奎妮和文达相视一笑，“大概去遛金毛了吧。”  
“阿不思养狗了？”  
“什么时候的事？”  
“天呐我可以去撸吗？”  
但两个姑娘只神秘地笑，说“你们到时候就知道了”。  
这一小插曲倒没让大家就此忘记纽特。  
“那你随便表演一个别的什么嘛！”  
“我……唱歌真不行，”纽特冥思苦想片刻，“倒是会学动物叫？”  
“学动物叫？”修竹插了一句，“那是《学猫叫》的升级版吗？”  
学动物叫并不是一首歌，而是真的模仿叫声。纽特学完了常见的鸡鸭猫狗，又展示了高难度的犀牛叫声，大家不由为之惊艳——虽然真的听过犀牛叫的也没几个——总之，夸就对了。  
才艺展示这一关算是过了，收效还不错，纽特开心地想。同学们甚至还相约，以后要是去动物园，一定要带上纽特这个免费解说。夜深了，大家纷纷道别回到各自的帐篷，纽特才意识到，今晚的挑战才刚刚开始。


	19. Chapter 19

“阿不思，你不知道我刚刚多紧张……不过好在没掉链子。”纽特一钻回帐篷就迫不及待地跟阿不思分享经历，“对了，你刚刚去哪儿了？还有听说你养了狗……”  
“他没有。”不等阿不思答，背后传来一个冰冷而高亢的声音，纽特顿觉被一个阴影笼罩了。  
阴影俯低下来，愈发压迫，纽特后脊汗毛根根竖起。  
“晚上好，盖、盖勒特……”纽特竭力保持自然，“你们玩得开心吗？刚才都没看到你俩……”  
“好极了，不劳费心。”阴影露出了弯月似的一排整齐的白牙。今天还是满月，纽特咽了口唾沫，他想起了古老的狼人传说。  
之前，盖勒特借口“不想看到ABΩ的家伙满场地晃”，直接把阿不思带上了体育馆的屋顶去“看月亮”。有扇通向屋顶的小门，锁常年坏着，是盖勒特某次被人追着找地方躲，几乎走投无路，偶然发现的。之后等风头过去，盖勒特悄悄爬下来，但仍把锁虚虚地挂回去，只当什么都没发生。屋顶中间一圈比外围要低半人高，只要缩在墙根底下坐着，地面上的人根本看不到上面的动静。  
“所以，”阿不思等盖勒特铺好一块小型野餐布，摆开顺上来的一小堆零食，挨着他坐下问，“为什么你会被人‘追杀’呢？”  
“这就说来话长了，你一个好学生还是别听？”盖勒特看着天边正升到半空的月亮，用种饱经沧桑的口吻说，然后拉开两个易拉罐，啪啪清脆两响，“来，喝一个。”  
易拉罐口发出气体释放的呲声，像是两个酒足饭饱的家伙打的嗝。  
“谢谢，嗯……其实我不爱喝酒……”  
“是sparkling啦，给你拿了柠檬味的。”盖勒特笑。  
“那好的。”  
接过罐子的时候，他们的手指触碰到了。盖勒特那双弹琴的手，指端灵活又富有力道，当然是不会让阿不思逃走的。最终阿不思不得不换一只手拿饮料。  
气泡水尝起来几乎没有味道，只带着幽幽的柠檬清香，正好冲淡三明治的油腻。  
两分钟之内，除了远远从地面传上来的喧闹，和屋顶上微凉的晚风，他们之间只剩为了努力排解尴尬的喝东西的咕嘟声。  
“我喜欢……”阿不思认为有必要打破沉默，而他手心都不争气地冒汗了。  
“我也喜欢你！”盖勒特突然猛地接过话头，倾过身子把阿不思扣在墙和自己的手臂包围起的圈子中。他才不愿意被抢先表白。  
“呃，其实我想说……”阿不思并非不喜欢他，只不过没想上来就平铺直叙，他原本打的腹稿是，“我喜欢在屋顶上的感觉，吹吹风，看看月亮、看看鸟……”  
“噢，”盖勒特懊丧地坐回去，酸溜溜地，“看来我还不如鸟。”  
“不是这样的！”阿不思脱口而出。盖勒特没少说喜欢之类的话语，有意无意的身体接触更是数不胜数，可阿不思总会下意识认为他在开玩笑，或者，“弥补亲情的缺失”？他现在看上去的确心情一般，但谁知道这位演技派下一秒会不会又大笑着说他“上当了”？  
“算了，”盖勒特咬咬牙，“有个方法可以直接测试出来，用不着你说话。”  
“什么？”  
“你过来。”盖勒特勾勾手指。  
阿不思以为他有悄悄话要说，便将耳朵凑近了些。然而盖勒特捧起他的脸，不再说话。阿不思从没那么认真地观察过盖勒特的眼睛，多半也因为他几乎不会老老实实待着，面对面吃饭他也要晃着腿，在学校里的时候，更是来回注意着往来学生，每顿饭都要打好几个招呼。除了上次他生病，安静了好几个小时。但那时候他睡着，是闭着眼睛的。  
阿不思自己的眼睛也是蓝色的，像阳光底下纯澈的海面。盖勒特的话， 颜色要浅一些，阿不思首先想到雪山脚下的大湖，倒映着天空蓝。  
他不说话，只用眼神传达着讯息，五英寸、两英寸、一英寸……阿不思不知道那冷色的瞳仁里为什么像迸射着火焰，那么明亮和炽热，逼得他不得不闭上双眼。他能感觉到他的呼吸了……  
盖勒特之所以慢，一是他想制造点氛围，二是，他的确没有接吻经验。该死，盖勒特骂自己，他之前表现了太多明撩暗拨，结果临门一脚，万一被阿不思发现他根本是个新手，肯定要嘲笑他了。  
但是一切都刚刚好，按照俗套剧本——他被迫在片场耳濡目染了许多——此时该有一个吻发生。现在他后悔了，为什么当时没有多学一点、而是一门心思只想着去道具组捣乱了呢？盖勒特心中有一万个后悔，阿不思的嘴唇就在近前，留给他的时间不多了……  
他也闭上了眼睛。  
“嘎！嘎！”半空中几声巨响，犹如晴空惊雷，把两人吓得都一哆嗦，立马分开。  
一群大鸟排成V字，怡然自得地擦着他们头顶飞过。  
“咳！”盖勒特一拍大腿，“加拿大鹅！”他嘴上忿忿，却还松了口气。  
阿不思也调整了一下呼吸：“是‘加拿大鹅’牌子那个加拿大鹅吗？”  
“就是它们。对了，在这里过冬，你会需要一件的。”  
“这么冷吗？可是我听说加拿大鹅不便宜……”  
“怕什么，你不是做grader有工资吗？”  
“话是这么说，但黑五我还是打算给家人多买点礼物。”  
“你要给阿不福思也买？恕我直言那可能不是什么好主意。”  
“别这样，盖勒特，他是我弟弟……”  
他们兴致热烈地聊了一阵，突然某个瞬间，又一齐归于沉默。  
“刚才，嗯……”阿不思低了低头。  
“刚才，啊……”盖勒特也语塞。  
他俩的手还拉在一块儿。  
“好像再不下去，体育馆要锁门了。”盖勒特看了眼手机。  
“也对，帐篷区也快要点人数了。”阿不思也看了一眼手机。  
“那，走吧……”  
“……好。”  
快到帐篷时他们短暂分开了，盖勒特去扔垃圾，阿不思则先回了帐篷。  
等到盖勒特掀开帐篷帘子，纽特却兴致昂扬地跟阿不思搭着话，一点儿不带尴尬。这让盖勒特的心情十分微妙。


	20. Chapter 20

“没人要出去了吧？那我拉拉链了。”盖勒特一点儿不像在征询，而几乎是威吓。  
“可是，阿伯内西好像还没回来？”纽特看看帐篷里面，明明只有三个人啊。  
“谁说没回来？”盖勒特冷笑一声，向杂物堆里一指——  
纽特顺着他的手看去，好家伙，差点没尖叫出来：角落里一双大得吓人的眼睛直勾勾地瞪着他。  
“纽特，那只是眼罩。”阿不思宽慰他。  
是那种怪物眼睛图案的眼罩。阿伯内西遵从盖勒特的指示，不听不看不瞎说；他还塞上了耳塞，伪装成一个没有感情的假人模特，隐藏在角落里，表面安心实则煎熬地装睡。这个点，对于他们夜间动物来说实在太早了。  
“原来是这样。”纽特放宽了心，便继续他的话题，“我跟你说，阿不思……”  
“咳，咳。”盖勒特装腔作势地轻咳两声，“斯卡曼德先生，请你注意，有同学已经睡了。”  
阿伯内西如果真的用现在这个姿势睡着，他第二天起来必然浑身僵硬。  
“噢，那好吧……”纽特话头被掐，阿不思又用眼神示意他现在不是好时候，盖勒特看上去也像要吃人。为了不激发他的狼人基因，纽特着实委屈地把一堆话咽了回去。  
他铺开自己的睡袋，摆在双人睡袋靠阿不思的那边，本想压低声音最后说几句，但是，生生被盖勒特挤到了中间。  
“阿不思，”盖勒特一不对着纽特就满怀柔情，指了指阿不思身下，“这块底下的草地有点硌，防潮垫不够软，我来睡这边就好。”  
“你又不知道……”纽特还试图挽回，心想阿不思先选的边也没说什么啊，盖勒特不也才来，哪里知道什么地方不平整了？  
“我搭的帐篷，当然清楚。睡觉。”盖勒特威严地说，不给纽特半点机会。  
“盖勒特，别这样对我同学……”等两人并排躺下，面对面，阿不思小声耳语着。  
“我可顾不上除你之外别的人的感受。”盖勒特一手紧紧环在阿不思腰际，勒得他轻轻“嗯”了声才稍微放松。  
阿不思也知道这会儿不是讲道理的时候，毕竟想起早些时候在屋顶上的小插曲，盖勒特难免心里也有小疙瘩的。现在，他们躺在同一个暖烘烘的睡袋里，依偎着挨得那么近……如果有架摄像机在他们上空，导演肯定要按头亲了。他俩同时胡思乱想着，只怪脑电波没法沟通。也怪纽特还极具存在感地翻了个身。  
“晚安，盖勒特。”阿不思往上蹭了蹭，仰起脖子，照例亲了亲盖勒特的额头。  
“晚安，阿不思。”盖勒特故意说得响一些，就是要让纽特听到。  
“晚安……”纽特刚开口，盖勒特又轻咳了声，他只好识趣地作罢。  
阿不思睡着得早，在盖勒特的臂弯里呼吸轻盈；而盖勒特就目不转睛地凝望他，似乎总也看不够。  
一轮明月升到了顶空，夜深了，帐篷之间萦绕的窸窸窣窣的小声说话渐渐消止。纽特不合时宜地打了几个呼噜，阿伯内西也终于有机会换一个睡姿。  
盖勒特虽然东想西想了好久才入睡，但心情异常平静。因为他手中环抱着全世界。

“盖勒特？呃……所以你为什么要咬我的小熊……？”  
“我不要吃柠檬蛋糕了，阿不思，这太甜了！”  
盖勒特显然还没有醒，神色痛苦，但一边嫌弃着“柠檬蛋糕”一边依然执着地嚼，大概是梦里的阿不思硬塞给他的。  
搅人清梦的确不太地道，但阿不思不想担小熊被啃秃的风险。他一咬牙，使劲推了推盖勒特。  
“嗯？”盖勒特一下子睁大眼睛，紧接着呸呸两下，把叼着的熊给吐掉，还粘连了一丝口水，“哎哟，什么玩意儿……”  
“我还没说你呢！”阿不思闻言有些生气。昨晚他好好地抱着小熊，侧向盖勒特睡的，一夜安稳，谁知早上一睁眼就被熊怼着，而指使者是衔着它的盖勒特。  
盖勒特被吓住了，阿不思从来没上调到过这个音量，起床气也跟着消散。  
“对不起，阿不思……我帮你去洗！”他并没好意思承认，自己是想要“不经意地”亲上他，作为一种浪漫。要不是他们之间横亘了一只泰迪熊的话。  
“那倒不用。”阿不思夺回小熊，心疼不已，仔细检查一番。好在它的发际线还算坚挺。  
这么一闹，纽特也被吵醒了。  
“早上好……”他打了个哈欠，也终于借着晨光看清了双人睡袋里那两人的形态：盖勒特抱着阿不思，阿不思搂着只玩具熊，满眼焦急。完了，“一家三口”的画面抹不掉了。  
“你们……”纽特费劲地说，“难道是在……”  
“还没有在谈恋爱！”阿不思抢着说。  
“……过家家？”纽特把问句补全了。  
“……”沉默笼罩了整个帐篷。  
只有阿伯内西富有先见，老早钻出帐篷去晨跑了。当然，这是特殊时期临时培养的“习惯”。  
阿不思后悔自己太急于辩解，盖勒特懊恼一定是他对小熊的冒犯将他在阿不思心目中的好感度又打回了一些。只有纽特，在认真分析阿不思话语中的时态以及一道排列组合问题。  
还没有在谈恋爱，也就是说之后要谈？可是，谁和谁谈？阿不思和小熊，首先排除。每个英国人都有一只泰迪熊，他们都喜欢抱着小熊一起睡——或许忒修斯除外，纽特猛烈颤抖了一下——这种感情是普通爱情不可比拟的。  
阿不思和盖勒特就更不可能了。阿不思最可能和书本谈恋爱，其次是图书馆的桌子，最多和他喜欢的动物，对，金毛犬。总之纽特无法想象阿不思和人类建立那种亲密关系。  
那就只有……盖勒特和阿不思的小熊？可是阿不思能舍得吗……而且讲德语的家伙和小熊，放在一起简直像同极相斥的磁铁一样别扭，怪不得阿不思很着急地想要阻挠了。再说了，要是他真的喜欢小熊，自己买一只不就好了？  
纽特有点儿头疼，也可能和没吃早饭有关系。哎呀，他才研究生一年级，为什么要思考这么复杂的问题呢？


	21. Chapter 21

盖勒特不知自己为何会放纽特活到Campout结束，大概是因为他一门心思想着要补偿阿不思的熊。小熊金贵得很，阿不思不让他直接丢进洗衣机，烘干机就更不可能了，因为那是种“酷刑”。  
“我来吧。”阿不思看到盖勒特坐在小凳子上，猫着腰使劲搓满是泡沫的小熊，一半心疼盖勒特，一半还是怕小熊被揉坏。  
“不行。”盖勒特体现出一贯的执拗，“我不能允许它上面沾着除了你柠檬味的沐浴露以外的其他味道，哪怕是我自己的口水味也不行……”说着他又用力地搓了两下熊的后脑勺，只不过看起来更像在泄愤。  
阿不思叹口气，瞄了一眼他衣柜里挂在显眼位置的死圣T恤，那可是号称有他们两人气息的呢，这会儿盖勒特怎么又不嫌弃了？  
阿不思计上心头，决定试他一试。  
“那多谢你了，盖勒特。你有什么衣服要洗的，我帮你一起塞洗衣机里去？”  
“行。”盖勒特头也不回，肩头还在一耸一耸，“你看着脏的随便拿吧。”  
地上、床上、椅背上，盖勒特的衣裤可不少。阿不思弯下腰，一件一件搭在胳膊上，等他站直来，竟一个踉跄差点没站稳。  
一定是站太快头部供血不足……阿不思告诉自己，才不是因为衣服上散发出的诱人的盖勒特气息……  
“阿不思，你还好吗？”盖勒特的手停了停。  
“没问题！嗯，我看收得差不多了。”阿不思蹑手蹑脚地靠近衣柜。  
“太谢谢你了。”盖勒特继续对付熊，“噢，别动那件我们的衣服。”  
阿不思一惊，连忙收回了手，都不知道他是怎么察觉的。而盖勒特愉快地哼起了小曲。  
又一个周末要过去了。入夜，盖勒特把他用电吹风中档暖风小心一点点吹干的小熊摆回阿不思床侧，而阿不思也收好了烘干的衣服，一件件帮盖勒特理好。  
“你瞧，”盖勒特靠在门边看阿不思帮他叠袜子，“我们都那么熟了。”  
“所以？”  
“所以，你完全可以升级一下装备。”  
“什么装备？”阿不思若无其事地将盖勒特图案一条比一条幼稚的内裤抖松铺平。  
“比如说床，”盖勒特提示他，“比如说熊。”  
“熊？”床好理解，盖勒特从床架子到的第一天就嫌他买的小，可是熊？  
“我是说，你可以直接抱我睡。我的手感、温度、个头……肯定比你那只强多了。”  
“噢，盖勒特……”他本来不提还好，这下不免又要想起周五晚上的事来。阿不思仓促地把袜子内裤往盖勒特怀里一塞，就要夺路而逃。  
“不要躲我。”盖勒特拉起阿不思一旋，两人顺势跌到床上。盖勒特压他在身下，五颜六色的裤子袜子散在周围，“你告诉我，我们是不是有什么事情没完成？”  
偏偏在这个时候……阿不思呼吸加快，盖勒特总有办法让他分神。可是，明天课上有quiz，接下去两周就要midterm了……  
“是……有事情没做完！”阿不思心一横，闭上眼睛大声道。  
“噢？说说是什么？”盖勒特饶有兴味，垂下的金发在阿不思脸上一扫一扫。他偏要阿不思把那个未完成的吻道破。  
“我……slides还没过完，reading还剩一个尾巴，周中的presentation要准备，还有期末project的开题……”  
阿不思机关枪似的吐了一堆，盖勒特脸都绿了。  
“你、你……”WTF他为什么要在床上说这个？  
“还有，”阿不思喘口气，心跳也平稳了些，“我当grader的那门课，你作业写了没？周二要交噢。”  
“我、我……”盖勒特已经忘了作业。  
“这可不行，盖勒特。”阿不思知道夺回了主动权，赶紧抽身起来，把软塌塌的盖勒特推到一边，“我不会给你开后门的。当然，你要问问题我很欢迎——”  
“我现在有问题。”盖勒特嘴瘪瘪地说。  
“什么问题？”阿不思柔声问，又抚了抚他后脑勺。现在他太像一只受了主人冷落的大型犬了。  
“你喜不喜欢我？”  
“我……”阿不思慌张了。盖勒特并没有成功被绕走。  
吧唧。  
盖勒特这次没有犹疑，但只是在阿不思脸颊上亲了一口。  
“好好好，做作业！”他翻身下床，伸了个大大的懒腰，在书桌前颓丧地坐下，翻找起不知埋在哪里的课本。  
阿不思也从床上下来，鼓励性地摩挲了盖勒特的肩膀。  
“加油。”他亲了亲盖勒特额头侧边，不理会他幽怨的眼神，然后回自己屋里去了。

这个晚上盖勒特出奇地安静。他不仅没有每隔五分钟就跑来“看看阿不思在做什么”，没有一边做作业一边揪头发还发出怪叫，甚至连音乐都没有外放。  
阿不思学了会儿习，深感家里太安静了，怕自己刚才把盖勒特推得太远、伤了他自尊。于是他洗了个苹果，悄悄走到盖勒特屋前，打算探探虚实，如果他心情不佳，还能用水果哄一哄。房门半掩着，没有开顶灯，只有冷白的台灯和笔记本屏幕的荧光，映出半个盖勒特的背影。  
“盖勒特，学累了吧？”阿不思在门上轻叩两下，“要不要吃个苹果？”  
推开门，盖勒特回头，脸上完全看不到被作业折磨的痕迹。  
“阿不思，正好！来看看这个！”  
“哎？”盖勒特蹿下椅子把他拉过去。  
屏幕上是一只绵软的羊驼凑着镜头伸着大鼻子，半张着嘴憨笑。  
“九月最后一个周末有羊驼节，离我们最近的农场只有半小时车程。还有，后一周就是秋假，我们去波士顿吧！”  
“波士顿？”阿不思一下子没跟上节奏。  
“是啊，开车最多也就三小时，我们去看海，吃龙虾！当然了，你要是想去纽约也没什么问题。”  
“现在才九月中旬，盖勒特，我还不想考虑秋假的事情。你知道，我还有……”  
“你不能老活在学习里！”盖勒特挥挥手，似乎这样就能把阿不思接下去的一串发言给拍散，“快乐，阿不思，享受生活！”  
“那你先回答我，作业做了吗？”  
盖勒特一时语塞。  
“……后天才交，明天做也不迟！”他强词夺理。  
“这样，盖勒特，”阿不思伸出一根手指，“一起出去玩可以，你那门课的期中也在秋假之前，只要你累积成绩能达到班里前25%……”  
“什么！”盖勒特尖叫起来。  
“那前15%？”阿不思笑一笑，“包括平时作业哦——不许跟我说有两次可以drop。”  
盖勒特刚想拿这个当理由，生生又被噎回去。  
“来嘛，试试看。”阿不思把苹果往他嘴里一塞，“你很聪明的。”  
盖勒特瞪他一眼，狠狠咬下一大口苹果。


	22. Chapter 22

纽特说服自己，他是“不得不”去TA的office hour的——有门课的TA是蒂娜——因为他没法在图书馆问阿不思，或是任何其他同学。  
倒不是因为图书馆要求安静；事实上，一楼大厅非常人性化地允许讨论，还有小组学习隔间可以预定。究其根本，是因为盖勒特降临了图书馆。  
“哟，格林德沃！稀客啊！”  
盖勒特单肩斜背着书包，痞痞地踱进图书馆，像是接受朝拜似的昂着头。  
啪。他把书包往阿不思边上的空座位一放，阿不思便心领神会地将占座用的草莓smoothie拿回来，吸了一大口。  
“坐吧。”阿不思并没有抬头，电脑屏幕光映在半月形镜片上，遮住了他漂亮的蓝眼睛。  
“很好，空气里没有斯卡曼德味。”盖勒特夸张地深呼吸，然后坐下，并不急于拿出学习资料，而是撑在桌子上斜斜望着阿不思，“可是这副可笑的眼镜是怎么回事？”  
“保护视力，盖勒特。”阿不思推了推眼镜，依然很专注，半字不多。  
“我刚才来的时候看到两只松鼠抢吃的——”盖勒特想逗他分心。  
“明天due，盖勒特。”  
“……哼。”阿不思戴上眼镜，活像变了一个人，他太正儿八经了，脸都不会红。盖勒特自知没趣，悻悻抱出自己的电脑。  
“我不会。”盖勒特打开一个空白的R文件，自暴自弃地往椅背上一瘫。但他只是懒得查资料，并且想引起阿不思的注意。  
这招果然奏效。  
“我看看……哦，画图啊。”阿不思很有耐心，“你看，先下一个ggplot2的package，然后library载入……这里输入你的数据源，然后图表类型、自定义颜色和散点形状什么的……”  
一条趋势漂亮的折线出来了。  
“嗯，嗯。”盖勒特每隔一会儿，敷衍地应一声，目光没在屏幕，而是牢牢锁在阿不思脸上。他用四分之一的心思听他讲步骤——其实刚开了头盖勒特就知道这太简单了——其余注意力全在怎么让他摘下眼镜。不过盖勒特同时也有些庆幸，要不是阿不思致力于把自己包装成一个不社交、装扮堪比上世纪的青年——老天，他连ins都不上！——他哪里能单身到现在？  
“……这是个例子，我把它先删了。你自己试试，不懂再问……喂，盖勒特！”  
阿不思演示完一抬头，却发现盖勒特正在自拍，而且明显留了正中的位置给他；盖勒特自己一张大脸凑在镜头前，比着剪刀手，颇具挑衅意味。  
“你不听我下次不讲了！”阿不思不高兴了。多讲几遍他不在乎，但是态度问题不能姑息。  
“我听着呢听着呢。”盖勒特连忙收起手机，讨好地笑着捏捏阿不思的手。  
“那你写一个，一会儿我验收。”  
“写，这就写！”盖勒特诚恳无比。  
他说着便开始噼里啪啦一阵敲。  
“不许看！”还神秘兮兮地。阿不思只不过见他手速快，像是极为熟练，本想夸一句，反而被他堵回来。  
算了，自己还有学习任务呢。  
“我去个卫生间。”不一会儿，盖勒特像是如释重负一般，充满自信，“哎，你跑一下试试，看看有没有错误。”说着他便溜达开去。  
阿不思挪到盖勒特座位上，运行了代码。很快结果图就出来了，没有出错，阿不思感到欣慰。正当他要回去看自己的课件，一瞥那张散点图，突然发现盖勒特似乎做了点手脚。  
图上依稀拼出了GG❤️AD字样，爱心还调成了红色。  
这……阿不思摘下眼镜，揉了揉眼睛。他该不会是学累了，加上自己胡思乱想。  
“啊呀，看来没什么问题。”盖勒特的声音从身后响起，“那我一会儿就印出来，明天可以交差咯！”  
“等会儿，你真的要交这个？”  
“不可以吗？”盖勒特笑得很纯真。  
“呃，可是这个字迹……我是说，你选的数据源趋势不太明显……”  
“字迹，什么字迹？我怎么没看出来。”盖勒特装得很无辜，“哎呀，分析趋势是下堂课的内容，这次能出图就好了。好啦，我去打印了，早打完早回家——”  
“但上面写着……”  
“写着什么？”  
“GG loves AD…”阿不思脸涨成了虾色。  
“那是事实啊，阿不思。”盖勒特哈哈直笑，然后压低声音凑到阿不思耳边，“你要是给我打低分，是不是有点对不起这份爱呢？”  
阿不思一愣，脸上紧接着又挨了盖勒特一口，正懵着，盖勒特瞅准时机夺过电脑，一溜烟跑去打印区了。  
那天盖勒特在ins上发了两张照片，一张是阿不思讲解时的自拍，另一张是他偷拍的、阿不思正看着屏幕上的GG❤️AD，配了文字：With my lovely tutor, who taught me ggplot2 tonight. Just let him know, that was gg plot too. 🖤 🖤 🖤  
洗完澡，盖勒特舒舒服服地躺在床上刷评论。  
“哎哟喂！”  
“嗬！”  
“卧槽！”  
真是的，这交的都是一堆什么朋友？人话都不会说。盖勒特撇撇嘴，继续往下刷，总算看到一句长的。  
“你的tutor看得见吗？白费心思。”  
是个眼生头像，盖勒特刚想骂回去，仔细一瞧，原来是文达换了个两人合照当头像。  
他憋得更难受了。  
一个新的喜欢。盖勒特呼口气，强迫自己把文达的嘴脸忘掉，去看是谁点了赞。  
那学生证大头相片似的头像就一下子把他逗乐了：一顶可能是沿着尺剪出来的锅盖头，底下一双似乎是在惧怕相机镜头的深色眼睛没有看向正前方，而两片有故事的嘴唇像随时要给看官讲三天三夜他童年的凄惨遭遇。  
盖勒特一俯身笑趴在床上，捏起拳头捶了床单好几下，眼泪都挤出来几滴。  
克雷登斯这家伙也太实诚了。盖勒特笑累了，扶着腰，一边嘴里“哎哟”着一边给克雷登斯发信息：你就别给我点喜欢了，到时候ABΩ的人看到说不定还找你麻烦。  
“盖勒特？”阿不思刚好到厨房来接一杯水，听到室友的动静，便来关心一句，“你没事吧？”  
“我肚子疼……”盖勒特身子还弓着，向阿不思招了招手。  
“肚子疼！怎么回事？”阿不思连忙放下水，急急赶来查看。  
结果当然是被盖勒特拽上了床，一起仰靠在大枕头上。枕头不满地长哧一声。  
“我就不该信你。”阿不思说着就要坐起来。  
“别忙，”盖勒特手臂一卷，牢牢环住阿不思，“我给你看个好笑的……哟，这么快取消了啊，够听话的……”  
“什么呀？”阿不思有点跟不上盖勒特手上的操作。  
“不重要。对了，看这个。”盖勒特平复着心情，又觉时机正好；既然阿不思不主动看，递到他眼前不就好了？  
他得意洋洋地把ggplot2的双关小把戏显摆给阿不思。  
“好啊，你根本就不是不会！”阿不思眼睛来回扫了两扫，心领神会，侧过头去撞了撞盖勒特的锁骨。  
“明明是你教得好。教授们都该下岗了，阿不思。”盖勒特顺势将鼻子埋进阿不思的头发，享受地吸了一大口。  
“又胡说……”阿不思态度软了下来，“啊，你有信息来。”  
他刚要别过头去，被盖勒特制止了。  
“没什么秘密，看吧。”  
划开，一张图书馆的照片，拍的是盖勒特正在偷拍阿不思，拍摄者是克雷登斯。  
“哈哈，螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后。”阿不思笑他。  
“这小子，进步挺大啊。”盖勒特搔搔头，前不久，克雷登斯还因为忘关闪光灯被他们发现了呢，“哎，你别走，帮我看看哪张做头像合适？这张？”盖勒特翻到今天po的第一张照片，阿不思摇头，“那这张？”克雷登斯发的，摇头，“这总行了吧？”露营那天亲脸的照片，还是摇头。  
“请你配合一点，邓布利多先生。”盖勒特严肃地说。  
“我给你出个主意。”阿不思抿嘴一笑，“周末去拍一张羊驼做头像，肯定特别可爱。那晚安，”他仰头亲了亲盖勒特的脸颊，“盖勒特。”  
盖勒特愣了几秒，阿不思已经迅速蹦走了。接着，被亲到的位置火一般烧了起来。


	23. Chapter 23

“盖勒特，这些羊驼太可爱了！”  
星期六，暖风和煦，艳阳高照，阿不思脸上红扑扑的，走在盖勒特前面，不时回头示意他快跟上来。  
盖勒特掐了自己一把，确定不是在做梦。阿不思的笑容像一块融化的雪糕，柠檬香草混合的味道，淌在他心田又滋润又温暖。  
盖勒特又掐了自己一把，还用力揉了揉眼睛，确定真的不是在做梦。  
可是，他的心愿破灭了。  
当他猛地睁开眼，阿不思倒是还在，笑得还是那样暖；然而……他那群无端出现、不请自来的研究生同学们也都还在！  
盖勒特咬牙切齿，牙关咯咯作响。几只羊驼不安地抬头看了看他，盖勒特的神情激发了这些圈养动物基因深处对于捕食者的恐惧。然后它们嘚嘚儿地小步踱到草场中间去了，留下牧驼犬守在木栅栏前，警惕地盯着盖勒特。  
“纽特，羊驼的品种怎么区分呀？”  
“纽特，羊驼怎么叫的？”  
“纽特，羊驼什么情况下会对人吐口水？”  
“纽特，这个你肯定不知道，羊驼的中文别称是什么？”  
盖勒特气鼓鼓地看着纽特被一群人围在中间，备受追捧，更过分的是阿不思还若无其事地示意他加入他们。  
他踢了踢碎石子路，心里暗骂了一句羊驼的中文别称——盖勒特和一些中国留学生混在一起玩过，而一般不在课堂里新学一种语言的话，最先领受的词汇总不那么文雅——并且衷心希望这些柔软的羊驼能突然和他心灵相通，用口水向纽特发起攻击。  
原本在盖勒特的设想中，也是这么个好天气，农场里没什么人，阿不思看看羊驼，而他看看阿不思，简直完美。但现在，一切都毁了。  
“哎，阿不思，你男朋友不一起吗？”同学们问道，见阿不思向那个蹲在小路中央的金发男生示意了半天，对方还是没有反应。  
“不、不是男朋友！”阿不思连连摆手。  
“噢，那就是还在dating？”  
“没有dating！”  
“可你们不是住一块儿吗？”  
“是，可是……”  
“难道说！”他们倒吸一口冷气。  
“嗯？”  
“你们已经结婚了？”  
“没有没有没有！”阿不思慌了，这帮同学的联想能力也太猖狂了。纽特呢？他四处寻找着能帮他证明清白的纽特，可惜他正在开羊驼科普小讲座。  
“……它们的牙齿和蹄子都要定期修，不然会长得太长……羊驼毛特别柔软，可以做成各种织品……”  
“这有什么，阿不思，大家都是成年人。”  
“LGBT万岁！”  
“不是……”阿不思急中生智，亮出空荡荡的左手，“看见了吗？没结婚！”  
“噢……”大家似乎还挺失望，“看你俩挺甜的，还以为……”  
“甜？”阿不思皱起眉，他不记得和这帮人除了上课、讨论作业、找教授问问题还有哪些交集，而这些场合盖勒特都没出现呀。即使是上次campout，盖勒特应该也没和他们任何一位打过照面。  
“是这样，阿不思，”众人看出了他的困惑，“我们上ins。”  
阿不思接过一个手机，这才知道，上回ggplot2那一出只是盖勒特旺盛表达欲的冰山一角中的一角——一块小冰渣渣。他每天，大大小小，事无巨细，要播报好几条动向，什么阿不思做题时的侧脸真好看啦、阿不思做饭好好吃啦、阿不思夸他弹琴好听啦……阿不思刚开始还有点难为情，看着看着，竟感动起来。  
他还回手机，从同学群里出来，走向盖勒特。  
家中另一位成年人正把自己缩成团状，专心致志地和农场主人家出来晒太阳的慵懒橘猫对话。  
“你，噬元兽是吧？有本事把那群人都吃了——阿不思除外。”盖勒特撅着嘴，向前指了指。  
橘猫表示不想理他并把头掉转了一个方向。  
“把他们都吃了，谁来看你的ins啊？”  
“阿不思！”盖勒特惊喜地抬头，只见阿不思双手扶在膝上半蹲着，笑盈盈地望着他。  
“帮我拍点照片吧，你不是还跟我爸妈夸口说要发给他们看的吗？”阿不思的眼睛眯着弯起来，弧度刚刚好。天使，他一定是天使！  
“交给我吧！”  
害羞的、被盖勒特吓跑的羊驼又慢腾腾地回来了，高高低低几只脑袋凑在阿不思跟前，等着被喂干草。它们的嘴一刻都不停下蠕动，没有草吃的时候就空嚼。  
“慢点儿……下一个就轮到你……”阿不思弯腰去捧草料的时候，有两只也低下脖子，嗅嗅阿不思的袖口，热切地望着他。  
“看呐，阿不思可真受羊驼欢迎。”同学们远远地指着说，很是羡慕。  
“不许，靠这么近。”盖勒特阴沉地说，举着手机，很是嫉妒。  
“盖勒特？”阿不思没料到他的声音怎么近，侧过头去才发现盖勒特的手机镜头都要抵到他脸上了，“这么近一只羊驼都拍不到啦。”  
“我不管。”阿不思只说帮他拍照，可没有羊驼什么事，盖勒特固执地认为着，“你为什么这么喜欢羊驼，也招羊驼喜欢？”  
“因为它们软乎乎的，很蓬松、很慵懒，我看着就心情好。”阿不思有理有据，试探性地伸手捋了捋一只羊驼的脖子，它一开始怕生，但很快就享受地晃起了脑袋，“至于后一个问题，你该去问羊驼。”  
“那我呢？”盖勒特不屑于和羊驼攀谈，“我可能不那么蓬松，”他努力揉了揉头发，“但我绝对柔软！你信不信，我会下腰，还会劈叉！我这就……”盖勒特正要夸海口，发现这里石子路很可能磨破他的手或者裤子，“……我回去给你表演！而且，论毛色，我绝对是最显眼、最上等的！”  
“好、好，盖勒特，”阿不思忍不住直笑，“下次羊驼选美大赛，我也帮你报上名。”  
“算了，我懒得和它们比。”盖勒特高傲地抬起下巴。  
“你是怕输。”阿不思偷笑。  
“阿不思，你！啊！”盖勒特没想好怎么反驳，手臂上突然湿湿凉凉——一只刚才在喝水的羊驼显然对他们的对话产生了兴趣，用滴着水的口鼻部友好地蹭着盖勒特表示支持，龇着它地包天的两颗大牙朝他微笑。  
“我有洁癖的！”盖勒特嘶吼一句，冲回入口处的水池子，猛打了三遍肥皂。  
阿不思笑弯了腰。  
后来，阿不思自拍了几张和羊驼的合影，给盖勒特传过去。  
“今天的素材有了。”他又加了一条文字。  
裤袋里手机一震，盖勒特掏出一看，激动得眼睛都模糊了。他甩甩冲洗了五遍的手，飞扑过去搂住阿不思的脖子转了个圈，摁下一张他们两人的自拍。阿不思的表情都还有点懵懵的，像极了背景里探头探脑的羊驼。  
“这才是今天的素材。”说毕，盖勒特响亮又结实地亲上阿不思的右脸。  
“噢噢噢！这下没话说了吧！”同学们起着哄。  
“呃……”阿不思头埋得好低，正不知作何辩解——  
“阿不思没有谈恋爱，这点你们放心。”终于做完羊驼科普的纽特及时指出，“是盖勒特，他看上了阿不思的小熊，所以想套近乎……”  
“斯卡曼德！”盖勒特睁圆眼睛，每个音节都是狠狠咬出来的，纽特和羊驼们都吓坏了。


	24. Chapter 24

“我为什么要和那帮人一起吃饭？”盖勒特狠狠踩了一脚油门。  
“那你送我过去，待会儿我随便搭一辆车回家？”阿不思心平气和地说。  
盖勒特被噎住了一小会儿。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”他吼了出来，“我太难了！”  
之前看完羊驼，大家还意犹未尽，于是克拉尔提议一起吃饭，回Greylock顺路有家不错的日料店。眼看着将近饭点，众人纷纷赞同。  
他们竟把大多数就当成了全票通过，就没人问问盖勒特的意见。民主呢？  
“阿不思想回去吃burger，对不对？”盖勒特想争取关键的一票。  
“既然克拉尔都说好，那肯定不错的，”阿不思已经相当收敛了对汉堡油腻程度的嫌弃，和善地说，“我们去试试嘛。”  
盖勒特闭了嘴，在心里认真酝酿一会儿要对食物进行的尖刻批判，好让阿不思彻底打消与别人搭伙的念头。  
众人开始落座，盖勒特一直挡在阿不思和纽特中间，像只机敏的牧驼犬。  
点完了菜，是等待食物上来的尴尬闲聊时间——对纽特来说，因为现在没有羊驼作为媒介让他表现专业知识了。  
“我先去个洗手间。”纽特站起身。这是他惯用的脱身伎俩。  
“我也去。”盖勒特紧接着也起来。  
纽特慌了，求助似的望望阿不思；可阿不思只顾着把自己的椅子往前挪挪，一边问盖勒特“出得去吗”。  
他该不会要转而向自己讨要小熊吧，如果是那样，要不要把他介绍给忒修斯？反正忒修斯也不爱抱他的小熊……纽特咽了口唾沫，一边木木地向卫生间走，脖子上感到嗖嗖的寒意。大概吧，入秋了，天一下子冷了……  
这寒意来自盖勒特的目光。他一会儿把自己假想成看管囚犯的狱警，一会儿又觉得捕猎的狮子更妙：脖子，一般都是食肉动物第一口咬下的位置。纽特，等着瞧。  
拼成一长条的餐桌边上这会儿倒是其乐融融。  
开胃小菜是两碟盐水毛豆，绿绿的豆荚上撒着细盐，不少同学还是第一次吃。  
“这个要怎么吃呀？”  
“剥开，吃里面的豆子，或者直接嗦出来。”克拉尔演示了一番，大家看得出神。他用了筷子，灵活得就像自己延长了的手指。  
“教教我们呗！”  
“没问题，这有什么。”  
一起吃饭的还有修竹和纳吉尼，她俩教女同学，克拉尔教男同学，一群人学得不亦乐乎。过了一会儿，尤瑟夫决定放弃，还是直接上手比较爽快。  
“克拉尔，你看看我这个握筷子姿势对不对？”阿不思虚心请教。  
“我看看，阿不思，”克拉尔仔细看看，“差不多，就食指可以再放松一点……”他才刚轻触了阿不思的手指一下，背后有人尖利地咳了两声。  
“请不要，坐我的位置。以及，把你的手，拿开。”  
“哦！盖勒特，你们回来啦。”克拉尔忙挪回去，给盖勒特腾开地方。  
“盖勒特，别这么计较嘛。”阿不思说，“克拉尔在教我用筷子。”  
盖勒特全程扬着头，像一只骄傲的鸡，郑重地坐下来。  
“哎？纽特，你是不舒服吗？”蒂娜关心道。纽特有点儿发颤，脸色也很苍白，看上去不是长途跋涉累的，就是受了惊吓，要么是刚吐过……总之整个人很蔫。  
“没有！”反应倒还是很快的，纽特强颜欢笑，“蒂娜……我没事……”  
他并不愿意回想刚才厕所里发生的事情。  
蒂娜皱了皱眉，不过也没再说什么。  
“……这种小事，我来教你就行。”桌子另一边，盖勒特在装腔作势，“筷子嘛，就这样……”  
他调整着阿不思的手指，活生生把原本一个方便活动的中空架构捏成了实墩墩的拳头。  
“盖勒特，你，确定？”阿不思看看自己的手，觉得这个姿势似乎更适合握一柄短刀。  
“当然了，我就这么使的！”盖勒特掰开自己那双一次性筷子，狠狠攥紧，从侧面看就像随时要给谁一拳。可别说，他这种握拳式持筷法，倒真的能夹起毛豆来。  
纳吉尼和修竹在桌子对面看着直乐。  
“笑什么？”盖勒特横眉冷对——两个姑娘马上捂住嘴，快被笑憋红了脸——然后他意识到一个严肃的问题，眼神锋利地射向克拉尔，“为什么是你来教阿不思，她俩不也是专家吗？你凭什么那样子摸阿不思的手？”  
“盖勒特……”阿不思也不知道他心眼为什么这么小。  
“我……”克拉尔感到憋屈，缓缓吐出一条毛豆壳。他们当时也没把问题想得这么复杂，只考虑了性别，没考虑性向……说来也惭愧，这个分类讨论的思维，他作为一个研究生，今天反而被本科生提醒了，回去真的要好好记下来。  
盖勒特也在用眼神表明他记住了一样东西：仇。  
救命的食物可算是一份份端上来了。拉面、便当、寿司、天妇罗……现在没有人关注盖勒特拿筷子是否姿势优美了，甚至不关注各自用什么餐具；能吃到美味的食物比什么都重要。  
吃着吃着，纽特突然哭了起来。  
“怎么了这是？”同学们大惊失色，放下了手中的筷子、叉子、勺子，急切地问。  
“咳、咳，没什么……”纽特眼泪鼻涕齐下，呛了好几声勉强才说，“可能芥末没化匀……”  
原来是这样，大家松口气，继续该吃吃该喝喝。  
克拉尔却敏锐地察觉到异常。  
盖勒特正咧着嘴向他笑，笑得令人毛骨悚然。他手上把玩着什么，克拉尔定睛细视，那是一管鲜绿色的芥末膏。  
克拉尔僵硬地侧过头去看纽特面前那一盘加州卷，其中的牛油果已不知何时全部变成了芥末……  
秋风已凉，克拉尔额头上却冒出了汗。  
他小心而规矩地只将注意力放在自己那盘生鱼片上，再不往盖勒特和阿不思那里瞄半眼。  
警告传达完毕，盖勒特心情十分舒畅。他当即发了一条ins庆祝：这家店不错，推荐。并加上了定位。


	25. Chapter 25

“阿不思，你的镜头有点儿晃。”周五家庭视频时间，母亲察觉到些许不同，“对了，背景好像也不太一样。在外面吗？”  
“是的，我在盖勒特车上……”阿不思努力拿稳手机。  
“是妈妈吗？晚上好！”盖勒特大声插嘴，“阿不思你别塞着耳机，我听不见爸爸妈妈说话了！”  
“当心！”阿不思心惊肉跳，这可是在高速上，还正值高峰，盖勒特却几乎完全侧过了头。无奈，阿不思只好拔出耳机。  
“……和金发傻瓜混一块儿。”阿不福思的半句抱怨正在这时漏出来。  
“我听得懂英语，山羊仔。”盖勒特冷冰冰地回敬，“保险起见，下次骂人你该用山羊语。不过我打赌，那半点儿攻击性都没有。”  
“你！”阿不福思在屏幕里气得鼻孔都撑大了。  
“别吵，你俩！”阿不思赶紧出来阻止事态进一步恶化，“是这样，我们放秋假了，打算去波士顿玩几天……”  
“嗨，盖勒特！听得到吗！”阿利安娜兴奋地喊着。  
“当然了，亲爱的安娜，你好吗？”盖勒特一改刚才的气势汹汹，嘴甜得像抹了蜜。刚才真该把镜头对着他，阿不思想，好让家人欣赏到完美的一秒变脸。  
“也好也不好，就那样。”阿利安娜耸耸肩，“学习、考试，还有一些愚蠢的二年级男孩子——我又没说你，阿不，你瞪什么眼睛……”  
盖勒特夸张地大笑起来。阿不福思不知嘟哝了一句什么。  
“好了，阿尔哥哥，你们是去度蜜月吗？”阿利安娜托起了腮。  
阿不思手机一下没拿稳。  
珀西瓦尔轻轻“哦”了一声，和妻子对视一眼：“这倒是比我们想象的快一些……当然了，你们都是成年人。”  
“我没……”阿不思刚想辩解。  
“不是。”盖勒特却斩钉截铁地说。  
“哎？”阿不思望望他，感到不可思议。平时他最喜欢抓这种暧昧又容易引起误会的机会调侃了。  
“没有一个脑子正常的人会选择去波士顿度蜜月。”盖勒特继续说道，一本正经，“我认为大溪地很好，夏威夷也不错。”  
“海岛！太棒了！”阿利安娜开心得像是自己要去旅游。  
“喂，我们什么时候……”阿不思不满地看向盖勒特。  
“当然、当然，”盖勒特提高了声音，“到底去哪儿，肯定还是要阿尔哥哥说了算的。”  
说毕，他咧开嘴，报复性地朝阿不思笑一笑。

刚过去的这一周，可谓是黎明前的黑暗。秋假和密集的期中考，就像一对儿天使和恶魔双生子，一个让人憧憬，一个叫人惶恐。  
或许不是所有人。盖勒特观察阿不思很久了，整整两个小时，他最大的动作是伸长胳膊去够盖勒特故意挪远的水杯。  
“别闹，盖勒特，”阿不思头也不抬，“我要复习。”  
“书好看还是我好看？”  
“书。”他半秒不到就回答了。  
“我再给你一次机会。”盖勒特捏起阿不思的下巴，要求他“根据事实说话”。  
“盖勒特，”阿不思叹口气，“你忘了波士顿的前提条件了吗？”  
盖勒特一下子语塞，不情不愿撅起了嘴。  
班里前15%，可恶。盖勒特对自己的聪明才智倒是有足够自信，考试上上心问题倒也不大；但阿不思提这个要求之前的两次作业实在水得厉害了些。这个班人数也不那么多，盖勒特掐指一算，留给他的名次不多了……  
“大不了把你绑着去！”盖勒特发起狠来。  
“大不了我就报个警。”  
“阿不思！”  
“盖勒特。”  
盖勒特完全泄了气，心头一阵悲凉。他可怜巴巴地望着阿不思，阿不思却只顾看着手头的资料，嘴里还念念有词。不见了，那个会红着脸，让着他、宠着他的人儿彻底不见了。  
盖勒特不闹了，阿不思继续沉浸回书本中，余光里最后一点印象是金色的脑袋耷拉着，可能趴着睡着了。然而当阿不思终于收拾起身，准备回家时，对面座位却是空的。  
阿不思摘下学习时才戴的眼镜，捋了捋头发，将自己切换回“正常模式”——这是盖勒特的戏称，他总是抱怨阿不思一戴上眼镜就像变了个人——看到那个空座位一下子怅然若失。  
先前可能的确对他太冷淡了。  
阿不思摁亮了手机，也没有一长串的信息和未接电话，一个都没有。时间也不早了……糟糕！回家的末班车三分钟之后发车。阿不思匆匆把书本文具一收，书包向背上一甩就连忙冲出图书馆，向车站跑去。他惊觉开学以来，一直是盖勒特等他一起回家，所以从未有过错过公车的狼狈。  
“我说，喂！你跑什么啊！”一个声音远远从后面来，逆着呼呼的冷风有点儿模糊。是在叫他吗？但没有时间了，公车打着双闪，站台上没有正在上车的人，车随时可能发动……  
“阿不思？别躲我！”有人一把抓住他的衣领子。  
“放手，我要赶公交……”阿不思猛一挣，来不及细细整理，又继续跑。  
“赶什么公交啊，”那人笑，一把牵住他的手，“有我在。怎么，学傻了？”  
“盖、盖勒特？”阿不思这才回头，喘着大气，迎面正是自己那位一脸正看他笑话的室友，不由得气急上头，连捶了他肩头好几下，“你，你不是早走了吗？”  
“谁说我走了？哎哟哟……”盖勒特假装被打得很疼，又接住阿不思的拳头，“好吧，我是离开图书馆了，实在看不下去了嘛！就到琴房练了会儿琴。”  
“那你也不说一声！”阿不思住了手，瞪他一眼。  
“就，拿手机录歌嘛……”盖勒特不好意思地挠挠头，“录一半没电了才想起来还没跟你说。但我就回图书馆门口蹲着了呀，是你自己直接冲出来，看都不看就跑，害我一阵追……”  
此时远处传来车辆启动的声音，末班车开走了。校园一下子又暗又静。  
“你耽误我赶车了。”阿不思平复了呼吸，刚才心里的不安也渐渐平息。他学着盖勒特惯常的样子，扬起头故作生气。  
“我错了，”盖勒特也笑，把阿不思揽进怀里揉揉他的头，“我亲自回来赔罪，给你当车夫。来，走着——！”  
他突然放开他，敏捷地一转身、一蹲，背过手往阿不思双膝后面一打，稳稳向前上方一送。  
“啊——你，你这是做什么！”阿不思没来得及反应，膝盖一软，人一悬空，手臂下意识去探能抓握住的最近的物体：盖勒特的肩颈。他现在被他背着了。  
“有点儿份量啊，小伙子。”盖勒特弯着腰，微微扭头戏谑道。  
“……所以放我下来啦！”一个大活人，再加一个满满的书包，能不沉吗？  
“那不行，说好当‘车夫’的嘛。回家！”盖勒特的手坚实地托着阿不思的大腿，一路向停车场走，“回去手机充上电，我给你听歌，新编的……你要是喜欢，我就在Homecoming演出上唱……你要是不喜欢……啧啧，我的歌你怎么可能不喜欢？哈哈哈哈！哎你别晃啊，我要是摔了肯定把你压够呛……”


	26. Chapter 26

不得不说，盖勒特的新歌确实好听。不仅好听，而且洗脑，导致阿不思后几天复习、甚至考试的时候，耳边一直回荡着他的歌声。  
不是坏的回荡，相反，阿不思答题的思路更清晰了。  
“阿不思，你感觉怎么样……”周四傍晚，最后一门期中考完交卷，纽特脸色有些苍白地问道。  
“还挺常规的，”阿不思收起文具，“怎么？”  
“噢……”纽特默默感受到一种碾压。他躲闪着向讲台上望去，监考的蒂娜收齐了卷子，正把黑板上的考试科目名、考试时间等信息擦掉。  
唉，希望判卷子的能手下留情，纽特祈祷着。  
“你想不想去校园里走走？”纽特接着说，“现在还早，明天没有考试了，而且忒修斯他们今天有聚餐，管不到我……”  
考完了试，纽特有一些情感问题想要对阿不思诉说。一般阿不思是不会拒绝的。  
“真抱歉，纽特，我要赶紧去改卷子，不想拖到明天。”  
“改卷子！”纽特下意识尖叫起来，然后反应过来，“啊对，本科生的考试，我忘了你还有活。”  
“是啊。”阿不思伸了伸胳膊，“不管怎么说，考完就好了。纽特，秋假快乐！”  
他打算随便去吃个晚饭——最近复习时间紧，就没有天天带饭——然后赶往盖勒特那门课的教授借用给grader们改卷的小会议室，晚上加个班。他一出教学楼，盖勒特便迎上来了，还递给他一个餐盒一杯饮料。  
“草莓可丽饼和热巧克力，你喜欢的。”他笑得很谄媚。  
阿不思在欣喜之余，仔细思考了一下时间。他们这场考试虽说是延长了十分钟没错……但盖勒特要从他考试的楼交完卷子、去食堂买上饭、再赶过来……  
“盖勒特，”阿不思皱起眉，“你该不会翘了考试吧？”  
“你都不说谢谢……”盖勒特嘟嘟嘴。  
“你先回答我问题！”阿不思对于学习事务一向很认真。  
“你猜。”盖勒特本来还嬉皮笑脸，但阿不思实在太正经了，他只好道出实情，“好啦，我提前交卷了。”  
“提前交卷？”阿不思由不悦转为吃惊。  
“考试太容易了嘛。”盖勒特轻松地笑笑，手搭上了阿不思的肩膀。  
“哦？”阿不思也笑，“一会儿我就知道你是真觉得简单还是放弃挣扎了。”  
“那就走着瞧咯。”盖勒特充满自信，“待会儿你去改卷子，改快点儿，早点告诉我好消息。”  
“15%。”阿不思提醒他。  
“也太小看我了。”盖勒特啧啧两声，“对了，敢不敢打赌，要是我能到10%，你答应我一个小要求。”  
“什么要求？”  
“嗯……”盖勒特转转眼珠，“我想好了再告诉你。我一会儿在排练室，你好了说一声。”  
“晚些见。”阿不思挥挥手，喝了一口热巧克力。甜度和温度都刚好。  
为了保证判卷公平，每个评分员专改一道大题，最后汇起来算总分。阿不思虽然是最早来批改、也是最早判完的，却主动要求留下来加总。  
“辛苦啦，阿不思！”  
“顺手啦。”阿不思笑笑跟他们道别。他也挺好奇盖勒特到底发挥得有多出彩。  
居然是接近满分。  
阿不思来回查看了几遍卷子，唯一扣分的点居然还是他批的那一部分，因为推算过程有跳步。  
他又将卷子翻到第一页，确定姓名。  
Gellert Grindelwad  
“原来真挺有能耐啊……”阿不思轻轻嘟哝一句，正要算下一份卷子的分数。  
这家伙，题做得不错，自己的名字倒拼错了。  
阿不思刚想偷偷嘲笑，定睛一看，发现“ad”两个字母描得比别的黑……  
他是故意的。

“对了，所以你有什么小要求？”阿不思挂断了和家人的视频通话，转过去问盖勒特。  
“到时候就知道了。”盖勒特神神秘秘的，拧开广播的旋钮，重金属音乐一下子爆发出来，着实让阿不思鼓膜受创。车主却极其享受地跟随节奏扭起来，时不时双手离把。  
“我们在高速上——”  
“我知道。”  
“天快黑了——”  
“我知道。”  
阿不思忍无可忍，盖勒特对自己的车技十分得意，委婉的提醒他根本听不懂。  
“这太吵了！”阿不思深吸一口气，大声盖过音乐。  
“抱、抱歉。”盖勒特如梦初醒，调小了音量，“我就这个风格嘛……”  
“可是这周早些时候那首很抒情。”  
“在尝试转型。”盖勒特简短地说，侧过去望了阿不思一眼。因为你给了我灵感，他心里默念着。  
“那……”阿不思被看得有点儿心跳加快，低了低头，“有没有你唱的比较吵的歌？我来听听看？”  
“早说呀！”盖勒特一拍大腿，接着往副驾一指，“那里有CD，你挑一张。”  
“这么多！”阿不思打开小抽屉，吃了一惊。  
“还不是我妈……”盖勒特脱口而出，又一顿，“哎呀，就是她有录音棚的门路，以前放假也不管我，就把我丢过去……”  
“还说她不管你，”阿不思笑，“你也果然是很爱她的。”  
“停、停，阿不思！”一说到这种肉麻兮兮的家庭话题，盖勒特就直冒鸡皮疙瘩，“你这么了解她，你去给她当儿子呀！”  
“我抢了你妈妈，那你不是太可怜了？哦……”阿不思本还想调侃，见盖勒特越笑越邪，忽明白他另有一层意思，“盖勒特！”  
“来我家也没什么不好嘛，”盖勒特愈发过分了，“要是你不乐意，也不是非要改姓Grindelwald的，啊，或者Grindelwad？……哎哟，刚才是谁嫌闹来着？”  
阿不思自知辩不过他，便气呼呼地塞进一张CD，将音量调得很大。盖勒特的歌混着电吉他的声音响彻了小小的车厢。  
这有一波没一波的闹腾，两个多小时的车程一晃而过。他们在旅店停下车，提上行李准备入住。  
“我们有预订，一间房。”盖勒特掏出了驾照和信用卡。  
“好的，格林德沃先生。”前台小姐接过卡，回电脑上操作了起来。  
一间房。阿不思提醒自己冷静，这没什么的，毕竟出来玩还是要考虑经济。即使盖勒特相当有钱，也提出过费用全担，但阿不思认为还是AA更妥。  
“这是您的两张房卡，大床房，禁烟禁宠物，访客十点前……”  
“等等，大床房？”阿不思忍不住喊了出来。  
“是的先生，预订的房型就是大床房。早餐是六点到九点，前台提供24小时服务。祝您今晚愉快。”  
“谢谢。也祝您今晚愉快。”盖勒特眨眨眼，接下房卡，向阿不思一勾手，“忘了说，这就是我的小要求。”


	27. Chapter 27

“盖勒特，你这样会感冒的！”  
阿不思正坐在被窝里刷着手机新闻，睡衣穿得很齐整，小熊端坐在一旁。浴室门开了，走出来热气腾腾一个身影。盖勒特浑身冒着蒸汽，没穿上衣，背上还挂着水珠。他的内裤……今天是鲜黄底紫罗兰色香蕉图案，阿不思看得强迫症要犯了。香蕉才该是鲜黄色，现在它们看上去像集体中了毒。  
“不会的。”盖勒特兴高采烈地蹦上床，伏在他身上嘴咧得老大。阿不思觉得他随时有可能伸出舌头舔他一口。  
“睡吧，盖勒特，早点休息——”  
“这么早，睡什么睡。”盖勒特暧昧地凑近来，蹭着他的侧脸，嘴里细细吐着热气在阿不思锁骨上画圈，“我们不如一起做点，有意思的事情。”  
“有意思的事……”阿不思喃喃重复着，可是盖勒特太像一只索要关注的大狗了，这搅乱了他的思路——平时他学得累了，就上Youtube看会儿萌宠视频解压——于是他顺手摸上盖勒特的头发，撸着撸着灵光一现，“有了！我们计划一下明天的行程吧！”  
“回答错误！再给你一次机会！”盖勒特气恼极了。  
“我想去哈佛大学——”阿不思眼睛亮起了光。  
“不不不！”“大学”这个词刺激到了盖勒特最脆弱的神经，他发疯似的揪起了头发。  
“还想去麻省理工——”  
“我想去死。”盖勒特面无表情，垂头丧气，额头重重磕向阿不思的肩膀。  
“别这么着急死，盖勒特。”阿不思柔声说，又揉揉他后颈，顺道抚一抚他光溜的脊背，“当你感受到高等学府的神圣氛围——”  
“秋假，阿不思！”盖勒特挺身握住阿不思的肩膀使劲摇晃，“秋假的意义就是逃离学校！啊！抱歉……”  
盖勒特用力过猛，导致阿不思后脑勺撞上了床板。  
“嘶……”阿不思捂着脑袋，紧闭着眼，神色痛苦。他弓身慢慢滑进被窝里，摸索到小熊揣进怀中，深深呼吸好几次才缓回来。  
“对、对不起！”盖勒特手足无措，又不敢太紧地抱他——阿不思甚至都背向他躺了——便脱口而出，“好……我陪你去那些无聊的学校！”  
“是大学。”阿不思低低地指正他。  
“行吧，你说什么就是什么。”盖勒特胡乱地一挥手。  
“那拉钩。”阿不思从肩膀后面伸出小拇指。  
“说话算话！”盖勒特拉上了钩，“那，你好点儿了没有？”  
他见阿不思肩膀轻轻耸动，不免还是担心。  
阿不思终于忍不住笑出声来。  
“……好啊！”他居然也学坏了！盖勒特恨恨地想。  
阿不思灵巧地翻过身来，点了点盖勒特的鼻尖。  
“怎么，就许你耍心机？”他一脸看透他的样子，但笑得实在迷人，盖勒特都不忍心惩罚他；他稍微狠下心钳住阿不思的上臂，只消怀中人轻轻“哎哟”一声，或者蹙一蹙眉，盖勒特立马心软得一塌糊涂。  
“你一路开过来辛苦了，盖勒特，”阿不思双目闪动，接着吻了吻他的下巴，“早点休息，晚安。”  
说着他低下头，闭上了眼睛。  
“只有一个小条件……”盖勒特小声嘟哝。  
“嗯？”阿不思并没有再看他。  
“这个，”盖勒特小心翼翼地揪起阿不思怀中小熊的一只手，“今晚升级一下？”  
阿不思不说话，只静静地呼吸。  
过了一小会儿，盖勒特感到拽住小熊另一端的力量消减了。  
阿不思终归要抱着些什么才睡得香。盖勒特的腰，的确很合他臂弯的尺寸。

次日是阴天，波士顿又靠海，两人裹紧了外套挨得很近。阿不思便很体贴地没有硬拉着盖勒特在外面逛很久。不过照例，在社交网络上活跃的仍然是盖勒特。  
他们在Harvard Square中心举着手机原地旋转了一圈，周围的房子、地砖都是红色系的。他俩的脸也红扑扑的，一半由于兴奋一半是冻的。  
“走吧，回城里去？”盖勒特用力搓了搓阿不思的手，“我收回刚才那句‘波士顿的地铁真破’，老天，这才十月初！还是你想去纪念品商店再逛逛？阿不思？”  
阿不思正望着广场一侧楼房外悬挂着的红底白色H字样的旗帜出神。  
“你说地铁？哦，知足吧，波士顿至少有地铁……”  
“阿不思，”盖勒特不客气地指出，“你注意力不集中。”  
“哎呀，我只是……”阿不思拉拉他的手示好，“看到H想起霍格沃茨了嘛。抱歉，你刚说？”  
“要不要去纪念品商店。”盖勒特大声重复着，一边就拉着他走进最近的一间铺子，“你对母校还真是爱得深沉啊。那你怎么不说这个红色能联想到Ilvermorny红？偏，心。”  
“严格来说，盖勒特，”被他假装正经逗笑，阿不思解释道，“哈佛是‘绯红’，而我们的是莓红色，因为创始人喜欢吃蔓越莓派。”  
“噢，Ilvermorny的配色就是个悲剧。”盖勒特大声哀嚎，翻着白眼，引得店内其他游客纷纷侧目，“蓝色配蔓越莓色。”他着重强调了他不喜欢的甜食的主要原料。  
“上学真那么痛苦吗，盖勒特？还是说你不喜欢学校？”阿不思关心道，同时手指在一串串学校主题元素的钥匙扣上流连。  
“也没有啦。”盖勒特软了些，又不老实地环上阿不思的腰，“再不济，那不还有你在吗？待得住待得住。”  
“撒手。”阿不思触了电似的躲闪。盖勒特撇撇嘴，昨晚他们可不那么生疏的。阿不思用嘴型提醒他“在外面”。  
“好吧，”盖勒特抬起双手背到脑后，“其实当时UCLA也录我了。我也不是没得选。”  
“那为什么不去？”据阿不思观察，盖勒特很讨厌冷天气，而洛杉矶十分温暖。  
“因为离那个家太近了啊。”盖勒特笑，“虽然他俩人老不在，但总觉得被盯着，难受。”  
阿不思摇摇头，表示不能理解比弗利山庄的富人思维。  
“那你呢，为什么不留在霍格沃茨继续读研？”  
“想换换地方，出来看看……”阿不思话是这么说，但语气里满是怀念，“啊，好多小熊！”他转移了话题。  
有一个货架上专门放着熊，它们穿着各种图案的衣服，有的是校徽，有的是校名，有的是一些校内组织的缩写。  
“不许有更多的熊了！”盖勒特抢先一步挡在架子前，气势汹汹，“你以后……家里那只也不许天天抱！”  
“凭什么啊？”阿不思忍俊不禁。  
“凭……昨晚的用户体验。”  
扪心自问，盖勒特相当体贴。阿不思醒的时候，发现自己枕在他胳膊上，如果好几个小时下来，那条手臂肯定又酸又麻。阿不思于心不忍，想悄悄先起来，但他稍稍一动盖勒特就惊醒了，连问他休息得好不好，而自己的手臂一牵扯到，果然疼得他龇起牙。  
床头柜上的小熊也在对阿不思微笑。  
想到此处，阿不思心里一暖。但他并没打算直接答应。  
“那，等我体验完这个小假期，再做决定。”


	28. Chapter 28

下午开了太阳，气温也回升了。盖勒特和阿不思坐地铁到波士顿公园，沿着自由之路一路游览。自由之路是条红色地砖铺出来、串起了市中心十六个历史古迹的游步道，从波士顿公园起，到邦克山纪念碑止。  
盖勒特虽然嘴上说着“一堆老房子，无聊”，但每到一处，他都能介绍出个所以然来。  
“令人印象深刻啊，盖勒特！”阿不思赞许道。盖勒特正在讲波士顿倾茶事件。  
“也没啥，小时候听多了。”盖勒特不以为然地耸耸肩。  
当格林德沃先生不得不看管盖勒特的时候，他就给儿子讲历史故事。从欧洲讲到美洲，从中世纪讲到近代，不怕无聊不死盖勒特——这样他就会睡着了。不过儿童毕竟记忆力好，盖勒特即使困着也记了不少故事。  
逛得累了，他们就去昆西市场小憩，吃点东西，随便转转。  
“又吃甜的……”见阿不思兴高采烈地要了一个甜甜圈，盖勒特终于忍不住开口，“都到了这里该吃点海鲜。”  
“有什么要紧？”阿不思接过纸包着、覆满粉红色糖浆壳的甜甜圈，眼里冒出小星星来。  
“你怕不怕，”盖勒特抬手掐一把阿不思腰上的薄肉，“这里也长出甜甜圈？”  
阿不思的脸瞬间和糖浆一样红。  
“先生，您的龙虾卷和奶油蛤蜊汤！”海鲜摊主的吆喝及时制止了盖勒特进一步动作。  
“美国人好像特别喜欢拿面包夹东西吃，上次是牛肉，这次是龙虾。”他们找了张小圆桌坐下，阿不思捧着脸，看着盖勒特往嫩红色小块虾肉上挤柠檬汁液，边上有一碟融化了的黄油，不过盖勒特似乎并不打算动它。  
“还有Subway。”盖勒特指出。  
是的，他能把每日特价款倒背如流的Subway。  
“来，第一口。”奶白的蛤蜊汤醇厚诱人，散发着幸福的热气。盖勒特舀起一勺，轻吹了吹，送到阿不思嘴边。  
“好鲜！”阿不思接受食物时，总会虔诚地闭上眼。他的上唇沾了些白色浓汤，但在盖勒特不自觉凑上去、有所行动之前，阿不思灵活的舌尖吸溜一下舐去汤渍，只留下亮晶晶的水痕。这把盖勒特撩拨得更厉害了。  
“我也想尝尝……”盖勒特撅起嘴，眼神迷离，继续一点一点靠近。他在出发前补了许多接吻教程视频，很重要的一点是制造氛围和暗示。“品尝”就是一个很好的暗示，盖勒特甚至为自己的机智惊叹。他幻想着撬开阿不思娇俏的小嘴，吮吸他口齿间残余的蛤蜊浓汤……该死，后厨忙活着撬开一个个蛤蜊的场景突然冒了出来。不是这个“撬”，盖勒特厌恶地提醒自己，希望大脑是个平板，他划一划就能把一堆贝类的图片给抹开。  
“好啊，张嘴。”阿不思愉快地说。  
这回应太令人兴奋了！盖勒特满足地闭起眼睛，微微启开嘴唇。  
嘴里伸进来个什么，温温热热的。  
“你嘴得张大一点啊……”阿不思小心地说。  
盖勒特用力一吸，喉间一烫，接着猛地呛到咳了好几声，连带鼻管都酸涩起来。  
“你、你干嘛啊！”盖勒特捂着嘴大声抱怨道。  
“喂你喝汤啊。”阿不思举着空勺子一脸迷茫，“是不是太烫了？别喝那么急嘛……”  
盖勒特还在咳。卡着喉咙的一块蛤蜊肉总算出来了，带着恶作剧的喜悦在盖勒特口腔中徜徉，但很快遭受了牙齿咬合的处决。刽子手却并不过瘾，他眼里呛出几点泪，幽幽地盯着阿不思。阿不思毫无知觉，只用心地帮他凉汤，一手来回抚着他的背。总有一天，盖勒特卑微地筹谋着，他要亲口让阿不思体验一把窒息的感觉。

查尔斯河波光粼粼，往来船只慢腾腾的，偶尔发出笛鸣。  
盖勒特坚决要走在铁桥靠近栏杆的一侧，护着阿不思。  
“我又不会跳下去，盖勒特。”阿不思咯咯直笑。  
“那可不好说，”盖勒特紧抓住阿不思不放手，自己却探出头去张望，桥离水面有几十码高，“当人站在高处，天台或者悬崖边，难免会有跳的冲动。”  
说着，他剧烈地侧身做扑倒状，吓得阿不思赶紧往回拉。  
“这就信了？”盖勒特笑，顺势从背后抱住阿不思。他们站定在桥中央，面对着河，阿不思被桥拦和身后的盖勒特圈住，眼前是逐渐低垂的太阳。  
“你的手有一点冷。”盖勒特说。  
当两人都静立着，阿不思才能回想起盖勒特其实身型高大——平时他总是晃晃悠悠，没个站相坐相。他的脸颊从侧边贴到他额角，手臂环绕着。他固执地要阿不思把双手缩进衣袖里，留出的一小截手指被盖勒特捏在手心。一个有力的心跳砰砰撞击着阿不思左侧的肩胛骨，足以使他忘记背后往来行车碾过铁板的啪嚓声。  
不过这里不是一个看夕阳的好位置，因为他们脚底下的桥在大型船通过时会升起。  
“快点儿，盖勒特！”阿不思拉起盖勒特就跑，“我们应该还能在落日前爬到纪念碑顶上！”  
“着什么急啊——等等！”阿不思就像只小兔子，一蹦一跳地，盖勒特只好一手扶着腰一路追。  
邦克山纪念碑，旋阶而上，一共294级。  
等盖勒特好不容易走上最后一个台阶，感到龙虾和蛤蜊在胃里开大会。  
“噢，这太美了。”阿不思发出一声惊叹。  
波士顿城笼在金光之下，查尔斯河面上，夕阳与倒影正要重合。  
“是的，太美了。”盖勒特喘了几口气，扶着墙壁，抬头看到阿不思侧脸被照亮一半，红扑扑的。  
“你看，想到美妙的回报，就不觉得累了，不是吗？”阿不思眨眨眼睛，拉他走近小窗口。碑顶的空间很小，人走上来都不自觉要低头，而且光线晦暗。  
“嗯。”盖勒特应道，安静地蹭了蹭阿不思耳后，拥着他一起等夕阳垂落。  
太安静了，安静得让人想做些什么。骤然停下步子，两人周身都开始发热。  
“盖勒特……”  
“阿不思。”  
“我们，嗯……”  
“我知道。”  
他们不约而同地闭上了眼睛，只用触觉感受彼此。他们的呼吸越来越近。  
“妈妈，我想看上面！”  
小姑娘，为什么此时此地会有小姑娘？  
“杰妮，慢点儿！噢，抱歉，先生们……”  
一个穿运动衫的年轻女子登登跑上来，叫住她调皮的小女儿，发现孩子显然打扰了一对儿正要接吻的情侣。  
“妈妈，哥哥们在干什么呀？”小姑娘咬咬手指，示意着抱在一块儿、嘴快要撅上天的盖勒特和满脸通红的阿不思。  
“他们爱对方，就像爸爸和妈妈相爱。”  
“就像我和拉瑞相爱那样吗？”  
“拉瑞？哦，杰妮，想不到一个月你已经换了三个男朋友……”  
盖勒特勉强因为那声“哥哥”而不是“叔叔”抑制住了骂人的冲动。两人默默走下纪念碑。  
“所以……”  
风吹乱了他们的头发，些许狼狈，然后一起笑起来，没有再提那个被打断的亲吻。  
“想想晚上吃什么吧！”  
“去中国城？”  
“太棒了，我要喝珍珠奶茶！”  
“行，少加点儿糖。”  
“别扫兴，盖勒特，我们今天走了这么多路！瞧瞧，有两万多步了。”  
他们牵着手，慢慢向城里往回走。


	29. Chapter 29

“阿不思，你在做什么？”今晚盖勒特的内裤是粉色的，缀满唇印图案，但阿不思毫不为之所动，“你活在上世纪吗？用纸笔写日记？”  
“是游记，盖勒特。”阿不思纠正他，继续在本子上刷刷地写着。  
盖勒特嚎叫一声，重重躺到属于他的那半边床上，娴熟地掏出手机。咔嚓。  
“现代人这样写游记，阿不思。天呐，我们真是两个时代的人。”  
照片里的盖勒特露出裸着的半截肩膀，而远景里的阿不思靠着两个大枕头，穿着格子睡衣，奋笔疾书。  
“说实在的，我认为网络社交会占用很多时间。”阿不思下意识要推目前不存在的眼镜——盖勒特勒令他出来玩不许带——暂停了书写，“所以为了避免这一后果，我选择采用物理方式阻断：直接不看它。”  
“我并不打算用它来社交，阿不思。”盖勒特飞快地编辑着今日放送，照例在文字末尾加上三颗黑色爱心，“我只是喜欢，炫耀。”  
说着他就要上来夺阿不思的笔记本，以强行博得关注。  
“你等我写完，喂！”本子脱手了。  
“……今天走完自由之路后，盖尔……”盖勒特跪在床上，读出最后一句，直起身来大叫，“哈哈哈哈，表面正经阿不思，私下里都管我叫‘盖尔’了！”  
“拿回来！”阿不思也从被窝里爬出来，摇晃着起来要抢回自己的所有物，“那是我没有写完！”  
“瞧瞧前面的就知道了。”盖勒特得意一笑，侧转身体，一手拨开阿不思，另一手捏着本子，灵巧的手指翻动到前一页，“我们来看看啊。‘盖勒特陪我去了哈佛参观……盖勒特说得没错，海鲜汤值得一尝……’哦。”  
“满意了吧。”盖勒特像个断电的机器人，慢慢垂下手，阿不思趁机把本子拿回来，补上Gelle后面的rt。  
“但你还是提到了我，”盖勒特不罢休，伸出一根手指，“很多次。”  
“对对，很多次。”阿不思略带敷衍。他没坦诚的是，要是盖勒特往早了翻，就会看到许多“纽特”。这样他的本子可能就保不住了。  
“那以后，”盖勒特乖巧地趴坐下来，手撑在身前，“你就叫我Gelle好不好？”  
他又像只大狗似的挨近了，还摇起了不存在的尾巴。  
“我叫你Gel吧，”阿不思加快了笔速，头也不抬，“你活像坨凝胶。”黏哒哒的。  
“阿尔哥哥。”凝胶糊了上来，阿不思手一抖。  
“别吵，盖勒特，我再写两句就好！”他真实地感受到血压上升。  
“阿尔、阿尔，阿尔阿尔阿尔！”盖勒特还起劲了。  
“劳驾，你不要把我的名字喊得像狗叫……”  
“叫我盖尔，”盖勒特继续摇尾巴，“我就停。”  
“……好吧，”阿不思顺顺盖勒特的毛，“盖尔。”  
“阿尔最好了。”盖勒特满足地趴上了阿不思的肚子。

新英格兰水族馆最出名的当属大厅正中23英尺高、贯穿四层楼的圆柱形大水槽。  
盖勒特终于了解到：阿不思并不是时时刻刻都很稳重、条理清晰的，并且语言功能丧失的症状也有可能在他身上发生。  
“盖尔，鱼！”阿不思兴奋地拉着他沿着水槽外侧的环形走廊往上走，指着摇曳的五彩斑斓鱼群，好半天都只能说出这样的短句子。  
“是啊，鱼。还有海龟、海鳗、珊瑚，待会儿还有水母……”盖勒特接道，感觉肩上多了点儿看孩子的重任。他必须密切关注，阿不思万一突然缩小成三岁，他得第一时间将他抱起来，放到胳膊上坐好。水族馆人来人往，小孩儿很容易丢的。  
“你知道吗，”小朋友阿不思趴在厚玻璃壁上，向往地抬头看着一只鳐鱼悠然飞过，它滑稽地冲他微笑，“上辈子我应该是一条鱼，住在海里，无忧无虑的……”  
“鱼才不会无忧无虑。”盖勒特狞笑着打断阿不思的畅想， “你是鱼，我就是海鸥，”他埋进阿不思的红头发里深深呼吸一口，接着用力揉乱了他的头发，咬咬他的耳廓，“尼莫。”  
几只橙白相间的小丑鱼正巧游过，似乎听懂了盖勒特的威胁，赶紧调转方向躲回触手密而柔软的珊瑚丛里去了。  
除了大玻璃水槽，室内也有许多别的可看。比如一层那群聒噪的企鹅，它们毫不愧疚地在岸上投放白色炸弹、啄咬饲养员的套鞋，等吃到了小鱼就又对恩人不理不睬，一个个蹦跳进水里自顾嬉戏。几只慵懒的胖斑海豹在水底仰泳，光滑饱满的肚子令人联想到音色洪亮的鼓。  
还有互动区域。  
“海星皮是硬的！”  
阿不思又发现了新大陆。他快乐地戳了吸在浅水池子底、无比高冷的海星好几下，然后挥舞着沾满水的手冲盖勒特欢呼。边上围着的几个不过阿不思腰高的孩子见状面面相觑，而盖勒特捂住了脸。  
“你说得对，没错。”盖勒特望了望刷成海蓝色的天花板，“你可以再试试摸那些海胆，它们还是尖的呢。”  
正午时分，他们登上了出海看鲸鱼的游轮。这是盖勒特最期待的项目。  
不过阿不思表现得偏离了重点。  
“海豚！”他和小学生们一起趴到栏杆上，向五六只跟着船同向游动、交错跃出海面的海豚挥手致意，“盖尔，你也过来看呐！要么帮我拍几张照片。”  
“不要。”海豚哪有鲸鱼带劲，盖勒特面无表情地推一推墨镜，“我要省一点电。”拍你。  
“那行吧，我自己来。”阿不思也不恼，打开了前置摄像头，在取景框里找到海面上的海豚，开心地自拍起来。  
盖勒特肯定是不甘被冷落的。他勉强屈尊和海豚同框，过来要求阿不思给他“匀一个位置”。海豚们非常宽厚地没有嘲笑盖勒特，依旧吱吱叫得很友好。  
“要是能摸摸它们就好了，”阿不思俯下身来，下巴搁在手臂上，痴迷地望着欢跳的海豚，“可惜这个水族馆没有海豚表演。”  
“有也不让你摸，哼。”盖勒特还小气起来。  
“为什么？”  
“海豚是种欲望特别旺盛的动物。”盖勒特严肃地说，“它们对人类都会抱有邪恶的幻想。你知道吗，它们把小鱼的头掰开，身体当成……”  
“呃，停！”阿不思脸红地打断他，看到边上有一位家长慌忙捂住儿子正往这边伸长的好奇耳朵，严厉地瞪着盖勒特，“我是说，我是个男的。”  
“那又怎么？我也是个男的！”盖勒特摇摇头，为阿不思美而不自知感到遗憾。

“……今天出了海，看到了大鲸鱼。盖尔说它能一口吞进一部公车，我认为夸张了，但是相比之下人类真是渺小……鲸的语言可以被听懂吗？人鱼的传说如果成真，她是否就能联通人类文明和海底世界？……亚特兰蒂斯会不会也是真实的呢？回程的时候盖尔很安静，说是在整理灵感……很有意思，动和静能切换得那么自如……”  
阿不思写着写着，脸上露出一抹微笑。  
“呼！”浴室门开了，随着一声放松的大叫。  
现在大概又是“动”模式？阿不思判断着，小心地收起笔记本放到一边，接着习惯性地将视角调到一个高度。  
盖勒特今天的内裤是——  
盖勒特今天没有穿内裤！  
“你！啊啊啊啊啊——”阿不思紧闭起眼睛，砸过去一个枕头，“流氓！”  
“不。”盖勒特淡淡一笑，轻松挡下枕头，“要活学活用，阿尔。你应该说，‘啊，海豚！’”  
话音未落，一个阴影向阿不思扑来。


	30. Chapter 30

阿不思僵住了。  
人在受惊吓的时候，轻则脸色煞白，重则尖叫。再重，那就连叫都叫不出来，直接失去反抗意识。  
俗称装死。  
但房间里还是响起了尖叫。  
是盖勒特。  
因为他冲向大床的时候，踢到了小脚趾。  
“阿不思！我，疼——！”盖勒特垮在阿不思腿上，如一个疲软的沙袋，双手抠着被单，脊背耸动抽搐，连带着翘弹白嫩的屁股也一起一伏——不对，阿不思警告自己，现在不是注意屁股的时候——一个“疼”字更是拐了十八个弯。  
“嘘，嘘……”明明是他意图不轨，现在倒像个受害者。但盖勒特实在嚎得凄惨，阿不思只得好生安抚。  
过一会儿，盖勒特呜咽几声，双肘勉强撑起，匍匐着一点一点往上挪，却还咬牙强装刚毅，颇有挂着彩仍砥砺前行的伤兵风范。  
阿不思被他蹭得又痒又热，加之盖勒特刚洗完澡，体温本就偏高，身体相触的位置烫得他直想躲。  
“……为什么不穿裤子？”阿不思把被子一掀，反卷到盖勒特身上，这才敢正眼看他。他站到地面，重新获得空气，贪婪地呼吸几遍，让身体和脑子都恢复冷静。  
“忘记带进去了。”盖勒特诚恳地说，乖巧地侧躺在被子卷里，“就在我包里。”  
阿不思翻找到一条青草绿底挂满小彩虹的，轻轻皱眉，丢到床上。  
“说真的，你内外的衣品差别有点大。”  
阿不思评价盖勒特的出门打扮为“酷”，见到他第一条内裤时姑且理解为“骚”。后来见多了……阿不思认为只有“蠢”能概括。  
“那以后，”条状的盖勒特蠕动两下，深情款款，“你帮我挑啊？”  
“……”阿不思叹口气，不置可否，“你先把它穿上。”  
盖勒特不说话，窸窸窣窣了一阵子。  
“好了。”  
“盖……哎哟！”阿不思才回头，瞬间感觉有如金光刺眼，“你不是好了吗！”  
“我是说我决定好了，”盖勒特一本正经，“我决定请你帮我穿。”  
“为什么！你是个四肢健全的成年人，盖勒特！”阿不思牢牢捂着眼睛。  
“严格来说，嘶，我刚刚伤了脚，膝盖好像也有点儿收不回来……阿尔这么助人为乐，肯定不会见死不救……嗯，实在为难的话，直接睡也不是不可以。那晚安？”盖勒特说着，磨磨蹭蹭地开始往被窝里钻。  
“你……停下！”阿不思认输了。裤衩布料虽薄，毕竟是有无的区别；如果真的放任盖勒特在同一条被子里赤诚以待，今晚他不要想睡好了。  
他们的第一次短途旅行就在被窝里真真假假的恶斗、你来我往的推搡中，磨磨唧唧地完结。某种意义上说，盖勒特确实是个“自来熟”——他每一个毛孔都在源源不断地散发热量！细细算来，他们的相识如果从见面算起，才不到两个月。两个月足以支撑起猫在一条被子底下打一夜架这样的交情吗？阿不思在迫近凌晨、精疲力竭时，才有喘息的间隙，扶着脑袋用残存的意识思考这个深刻的问题。  
是的，字面意义上那种打架。  
盖勒特的温度和气息大概高度激活了他的痒感神经，或者触到了笑穴，于是不管是腋窝、腰侧、脚心之类薄弱地区，还是脸颊、手背、膝盖，盖勒特的魔爪只消轻轻点到，便仿佛油锅爆沸般热闹。阿不思几乎要从床垫上跳起、大笑不止，又被盖勒特眼疾手快地拦腰截住，如同被锅盖压制的一只无助的虾。他真切感受到一种快乐的绝望：腹部明明已经酸疼抽筋，嘴角却还固执地上翘，肺里剩余的空气已经不足以支撑他蓄积力量实施一个最绵软的回击。无奈，他只得败下阵来，倒在盖勒特的怀中以示投降。  
当盖勒特心满意足地紧拥他熟睡，打着不轻不响、无比自得的鼾，阿不思才气愤地回过神来：自己凭什么要替袭击了盖勒特脚趾的床沿代受惩罚？！  
他想重重捶打趴在胸前的那只睡兽，但砸到的他前一寸，拳头突然柔软成一团棉花，报复也理所应当转化成为悠长的爱抚。阿不思叹息一声，也罢，他早该看出来，盖勒特和这张貌似洁白无瑕的大床，原本就是一伙的。  
不过，那一个总在要紧关头急刹车的初吻，依然没有完成。

“无耻！下流！肮脏！……”  
阿不思太累了，累到梦里还在泥潭里与直立的巨嘴鳄鱼搏斗。鳄鱼嘎嘎大笑，也不咬他，只在他快要站起身子时又用长长的嘴巴将他再次撂进泥浆。  
鳄鱼本该很享受捉弄人的乐趣、喜笑颜开才对；但某一刻，它突然开始破口大骂，骂得阿不思摸不着头脑。  
“卑鄙！龌龊！歹毒！……”  
阿不思终于忍不住了。  
“你骂谁呢？”他脱口而出，很是不平。这鳄鱼，欺负他、得了便宜不说，嘴上还不饶人，简直和盖勒特一个德性。  
“噢，阿尔，抱歉吵到你了。”鳄鱼听起来也像盖勒特了。  
阿不思摇摇头，正准备从泥里费劲地跋涉、离开委屈的鳄鱼，怎料脚下一滑。  
“咳，咳咳！”脸浸到泥浆里可不舒服，阿不思用力挣扎扑腾，他需要空气……  
鳄鱼突然好心地将他提了起来。  
阿不思赶紧抹抹脸，把泥巴撇开。但当他再次睁开眼，发现自己没在泥塘里。他只是被盖勒特抠着脖子，处于一团纠缠的肢体和混乱的被子之中。  
盖勒特捧着手机，嘴撅得老高，明显心情不佳。  
“这是怎么了……？”阿不思抬手摸摸他的下巴，手臂还有些发酸。  
“ABΩ那群家伙不干人事！”盖勒特咬牙切齿。  
“ABΩ？你不是跟他们都没来往了吗？怎么又……”  
“你自己看！”盖勒特把手机塞过来，“仔细看。”  
克雷登斯的信息里发来几张照片，是几张合影，有些在ABΩ的大宅子门口，有的在室内大餐桌旁，有的在郊外，但上面的人阿不思几乎都不认识。等等，那个夸张的大背头，应该是格雷夫斯；那么人群中高个儿金发的八成就是……  
金发的没有脸，每张照片都是，全被简单粗暴地糊上了马赛克。  
“这些……是你？”阿不思小心地问，“克雷登斯干的？”  
“是我！”盖勒特愤愤道，“克雷登斯只是帮我拍了他们正式招新要用的宣传照片。哼，不用想也知道是哪个出的好主意！”


	31. Chapter 31

“盖尔。”阿不思试探地摸摸盖勒特紧捏在方向盘上青筋暴起的手背，又不好多说什么。毕竟他们现在在高速上，而盖勒特油门踩着直逼时速85迈，甲壳虫发出不安的嗡嗡声。  
“等我回去……”盖勒特眯起眼睛，突然狠心又超了一辆货车，引得后面本来也想变道的车辆一排被迫减速退让而抱怨的鸣笛。  
“别做傻事！”阿不思大声道，生怕盖勒特丢了理智——他们出发返程前，盖勒特接到家里的电话，照常简短，只是他的回复变成了更不耐烦的“死了，烦得很，退学算了”。  
阿不思快速做起了可怕的联想：盖勒特很有可能会冲进ABΩ兄弟会，揪出格雷夫斯揍一顿，头破血流……或者不那么直接，他可能会借鉴文达的泼咖啡经验，在萧索的秋风中为格雷夫斯送上温暖？阿不思对违反校规校纪方面的知识极度匮乏，他惶恐起来，万一盖勒特吃了警告、收到正式退学邮件通知、甚至进了警局……阿不思头晕目眩，脑子里飞速搜索起可能的法律援助途径……是的，麦格的朋友，瑟拉菲娜，法学院……可她好像对婚姻方面更为精通？……阿不思头疼欲裂，他不想失去盖勒特。  
毕竟，再找一个室友是很麻烦的！  
“……我要好好搞乐队，才不跟那群傻小子一般见识。”  
盖勒特的声音似乎从幽长隧道的另一端传过来。  
“盖尔，你不能……哦？是这样……”阿不思几乎是下意识要反驳，听清盖勒特所说后还有些诧异。  
“毕竟，”盖勒特笑着捏起了阿不思的手，“我现在只想跟各方面都更成熟的人在一块儿。”  
此时车速90迈。  
“当心……”阿不思抿抿嘴，手心直冒汗，他说服自己是因为车速太快而紧张。同时他又不好意思向盖勒特承认，除了学历、年纪和在大部分盖勒特不存在的场合能保持镇定自若，他在许多方面离“成熟”真的还差得很远。  
盖勒特说完全不在乎也是假的。  
中午他们下高速，随便找了一家KFC吃炸鸡当作午饭。盖勒特要了三块原味鸡，一口下去，嘎嘣，也不知是鸡骨头还是他的牙齿，总之响声十分危险。  
阿不思怔了怔，盖勒特愣了愣。但随即，盖勒特装作若无其事地咯吱咯吱把骨头咬碎，不顾脸憋得紫红，眼睛瞪得像要吃人，居然生生连骨带肉一齐吞进喉咙。  
他毕竟不是真正的金毛犬。事后，盖勒特不得不在阿不思的辅助下一口气灌了大半杯可乐才勉强制住此次鸡块暴动。  
“下次我要去麦当劳点chicken nuggets……两份！”好容易顺过气，盖勒特恶狠狠地自言自语，显然和鸡较上了劲，“看我咬不死它……”  
盖勒特的虎牙看上去更尖了。  
阿不思摇摇头，顺着盖勒特的脊柱一下一下抚摸，心想这家伙还真是欺软怕硬。  
……但是这样看来，自己实在太软了。阿不思暗暗泄气。

盖勒特的确言行一致，一回到家，还没好好休整，他就扣上耳机一坐半天，眉头紧锁，手上捧着记谱本涂涂写写。  
阿不思自然不好打扰全神贯注状态的盖勒特，一声不响地帮他把脏衣服收了。  
“我去一趟排练室。”晚上十点，盖勒特突然起身，抄起了车钥匙。  
“这么晚？”阿不思已经刷牙准备睡觉了。  
“嗯，设备都在那里。”盖勒特指了指吉他，“这个勉强能用，但是会吵到你——”  
阿不思刚想说自己并不介意。  
“——和邻居。”盖勒特脸上没有表情。阿不思明白他对此的重视程度。  
“那我等你回……”阿不思脱口而出，忽觉语意实在暧昧，不好意思地掩了掩嘴。  
“噢？不说完吗？”盖勒特终于笑了，原本放上握把的手又缩回来，转而抚上阿不思的头。  
“……等你回来……”阿不思眼神躲闪着。  
“那会帮我暖被窝吗？”盖勒特紧追一句。  
“呃……”阿不思再次陷入了纠结。他们的小公寓里有足够的床和房间，绝非像旅途中那样“不得不”同床共枕；但一个不容忽视的小声音在阿不思心里悄悄怂恿：嘿，盖尔提的也不是什么坏主意。  
“好啦，别为难了。”盖勒特见状揉揉他的头发，“这几天我可能会有点情绪化——演出就在周末——估计也睡不太好，就饶过你先。那走咯。”  
“盖尔！”阿不思这回想清楚了，非常坚定地拉上盖勒特的手。  
“嗯？”他第二次回过头。  
“有任何我能帮到的地方，请不要犹豫地告诉我！”阿不思眼里似有跳动着蓝色的小火苗。  
“当然了，阿尔。”盖勒特拨开阿不思额前的头发，短短印上一吻，随即走进夜色中。  
盖勒特心烦的不是演出本身。他大大小小的表演参加过不少，死圣乐队也是他一手操持起来的，论团队默契、经验，一个Homecoming的小台子根本不足为惧。  
问题在于，据克雷登斯的可靠小道消息，ABΩ会在演出舞台正对面设一个校友接待摊，欢迎历届兄弟会成员回访。因为招新恰好就在返校日之前，ABΩ的摊将存在好几天，也会一直膈应着盖勒特直到表演结束。  
他将不得不看到自己面目模糊的照片被摆着做宣传。克雷登斯唯唯诺诺地告诉他，因为格雷夫斯坚称照片上必须只有“现任成员”。盖勒特狠狠咒骂一句，踢了一脚矮柜，空旷的排练室里嗡嗡地荡起回响。  
所以演出必须完美，还得有足够人气，否则，盖勒特别想再在本科生圈子里抬起头来，尽管他现在有了一位研究生……室友。  
阿不思名义上还不是他的男朋友。  
盖勒特烦躁地挠乱头发。  
等他将乐曲调试到满意、列了一份周密的舞台演绎计划、预备明天和乐队成员沟通后，时间已经迫近两点。盖勒特匆匆赶回家里去，小镇并不宽阔的马路上一辆车都没有，转下主路后两边甚至不亮灯，只有树影鬼魅般地舞动着。  
要不了多久你们的叶子就会掉光。盖勒特心里咒了一句。  
然而家里还点着暖黄的灯。  
阿不思那家伙居然还没睡？！盖勒特又心动又心急。  
“阿尔！”门没完全推开，盖勒特便嚷起来。  
但并没有人回应。  
餐桌上有一杯牛奶和便条。  
“等不到你了，牛奶再热一热吧，祝你睡一个好觉。晚安吻。AD”  
盖勒特伸出双指轻轻拂在最末两个字母上，然后闭上眼睛，手指贴向嘴唇。


	32. Chapter 32

“秋假怎么样，纽特？”课堂上再次见到纽特，阿不思关心了一句。  
“去看了尼亚加拉大瀑布，蒂娜也在……”  
“那很好啊！看来进展不错？”阿不思鼓励道。  
“别提了，”纽特悲伤地搓着头发，“我，原本是跟着忒修斯去的……”  
当忒修斯无微不至地在瀑布底下的船上帮纽特将外套拉链拉到顶、纽特不情不愿地别开头去，他迎面撞上蒂娜的目光。  
“纽特？哟，这么巧。”蒂娜笑笑。  
“蒂娜……呃，这是我哥哥，忒修斯……”反正躲不过，纽特垂头丧气地承认了。  
“这是我爸爸妈妈！”向后一靠，她的父母面目慈善，向纽特兄弟俩招手。  
完蛋了。纽特一时忘了怎么说话，忒修斯却紧握住机会侃侃而谈，和戈德斯坦夫妇畅聊了美国总统和英国脱欧，双方见解竟意外地合拍。  
“……那个，你妹妹，我是说奎妮，不在呀……”纽特在他们聊天的间隙，尴尬地没话找话。  
“她和朋友去南边玩啦。”  
阿不思倒是想起来，在波士顿的一个晚上，盖勒特刷手机时提了一句：“哟，文达这家伙跑佛罗里达去了。”  
“我的人生没有希望了……”纽特还在抱头喃喃，“蒂娜和她爸妈准会以为我生活不能自理……”  
“不会的，纽特，你要相信自己。”阿不思好言安慰，“不妨什么时候暗示一下蒂娜，忒修斯那只是个人习惯。”  
“不提他了。”纽特叹息一声，转移了话题，“对了，我看到你室友在ins上面……”  
“盖……勒特他发了什么？”阿不思心惊肉跳。他有些后悔，对盖勒特的公开发表言论放得太宽。谁知道他忘乎所以起来又如何扭曲事实呢？他们的确是牵手拥抱亲吻除了嘴唇的各种地方并在同一个被窝里入眠没错，但他们还不是男男朋友！  
“他把哈佛商店里的小熊们diss了一通。”纽特认真地皱起眉头，“我不禁怀疑他是不是其实不喜欢熊，而只是喜欢……”  
“不不，纽特，不是你想的那样！”阿不思连连摆手辩解。  
“……你的熊？”纽特颇有打破沙锅问到底的架势。  
阿不思松了口气。  
“你要这样认为，也没什么问题。啊，教授来了。”

“走啦，别看那个。”阿伯内西拍拍盖勒特的胳膊肘。  
ABΩ影响力颇大，招新宣传摊子当然也摆在校园正中、人来人往的显眼位置。守摊之一是克雷登斯，他老远就感知到盖勒特恶狼一样的目光，识趣地挪了挪椅子，勉强挡住一张宣传照片。  
又走了几步，盖勒特停了下来。  
“下午课我不去了，反正老斯皮尔曼讲话我也只想睡觉。”  
“可今天发卷子，要是变相点到……”  
盖勒特不说话，只对着阿伯内西富有深意地笑。  
“……好，我知道啦……”帮忙点到拿卷子之类，阿伯内西之前也没少帮盖勒特干，只不过以为他近期会有所改变，“但你室友那边怎么交代？我记得他每节课都会坐在前面旁听。”  
Grader其实并不要求出席课堂，但阿不思说再回顾本科课程有助于巩固知识基础。  
“我可以‘生病’，要么就实话说排练，反正阿不思也没法扣我平时分。那回见啦。”盖勒特狡黠地眨眨眼，便掉头走了。阿伯内西驻足一会儿，见盖勒特直接往排练厅方向去、而没有找克雷登斯或者别的ABΩ成员麻烦，这才放心地继续赶往Woolworth楼上课。  
盖勒特这周确实连饭都没缠着阿不思一起吃，早出晚归、来去匆匆。学校这么大本就没什么机会碰上，家里打个照面也不过点个头。一方面他确实排练时间紧，另一方面，盖勒特是有意想晾阿不思一晾。  
阿不思确实被晾得有点摸不着头脑。他早已对盖勒特的凝胶特性习以为常，更不用提秋假期间亲密的朝夕相处，这突如其来的疏远真叫人不适应。加之期中考刚过，学习任务越过一个阶段，正是能短暂松弛紧绷神经的时候——虽然对于学霸阿不思来说并非如此，空余时间只徒增了他的胡思乱想。  
下午只有一堂旁听课，阿不思没找到盖勒特的影子。课后回到图书馆，他稍稍犹豫，点开了尘封许久的ins。盖勒特已经连续两天没有发布动态了——不过他只是懒得看兄弟会一个个贴他面目不清的招新图和阴阳怪气的明嘲暗讽——上一条还是在水族馆里阿不思和水母的合影，文字是：果冻和果冻。阿不思不自觉捏了捏自己的左脸，前几天盖勒特突然发现了捏阿不思的乐趣，随便一抬手就在他脸上掐一把，有时还装模作样用舌尖舔舔，然后宣称：“你甜的吃太多了，捏着像果冻，尝着也像。”  
那盖勒特是什么口味呢？阿不思认为最贴切的该是曝晒了一个下午的松软棉被，不甜也不咸，只是有一股阳光的味道，大概是他扬起头亲他侧脸时，盖勒特的一绺金发会扫到他的鼻子的缘故。  
只是今天的阳光不太充足。阿不思百无聊赖地托着腮，将烂熟于心的讲义翻了一遍又一遍。  
他所不知的是，盖勒特正在策划，于演出现场当众告白。  
他甚至不知道今后什么时候、还要不要做两人份的晚饭。  
阿不思拿起手机，翻到电话簿又按回主页，怕打扰了室友。反复几次，他索性搜出盖勒特传给他的歌曲，塞上耳机细细来回循环。他坐在图书馆静区，耳机里时而是节奏极强的鼓点，时而又化为悠远绵长的轻喃。阿不思心尖颤动，隔不久就要摘下耳机，确认没有外放出来搅扰到周边自习的同学。  
他的声音如此特别，可沉缓可高亢，明朗间又蛰伏着野性的暗潮。阿不思的胸腔内在与之共鸣，仿佛心河里排布着弦，盖勒特的嗓音拨弄着它们，齐响起奔流澎湃。  
他想去看他的现场演出，就隐没在人群中，和大家一起挥手，跟着旋律哼唱。对了，盖勒特说过会表演新歌的，阿不思甚至小小地骄傲起来。到目前为止，即便他不是唯一的听众，至少也该是第一位听众。  
正遐想着，手机屏幕亮了：晚饭没有时间一起。不过你学完了叫我，接你回家。


	33. Chapter 33

Homecoming的活动很多，学校商店也打折，大家便各取所需。这边排着队等着在脸上涂彩绘，那边举着小标语、假胡子、夸张的礼帽或带卷的花色假发拍Photo Booth。经过商店门口，正巧纳吉尼提着一个大袋子出来，满载而归：好几件校园衫，还有一堆珠珠串串、贴纸什么的。  
“我回去装饰一下汤姆的窝。”她兴奋地说，“最近天凉下来，汤姆有点懒了，得让他开心开心。”  
告别纳吉尼，阿不思和纽特继续赶往学生中心的一间活动室，那里正在举办英国校友见面酒会——阿不思对酒兴趣不大，但是小甜点品类很全啊。现场校友居然出奇的多，各行各业都有，从学界到商海，阿不思仅从活动室一端走到另一头，就收了整整一打名片。  
“巴沙特基金会北美负责人……哇哦！”阿不思读着一张名片，激动得念了出来。巴希达·巴沙特女士致力于历史领域的传播事业，该基金会资助了不少历史学家的研究和相关文化活动的筹办。  
“没错。”对面那个和善的胖女士笑容可掬，“我们还会邀请名家到Ilvermorny办讲座，下个月就有哦！”  
“太棒了！”阿不思虽然是个理科生，但对各方面知识都有涉猎的兴趣。  
纽特则和当地动物保护协会的校友打上了交道，相谈甚欢。  
“哎？我以为你会一起留下来吃晚饭的。”天色逐渐暗了，自助餐一盆盆推上来，阿不思却要走，纽特好生奇怪。  
“我……刚才吃了不少小点心！”阿不思边收拾书包边说，“我还有，嗯，重要的事情要做。下次课上见啦，纽特！”  
说毕他就匆匆推开玻璃门出去了。  
是的，露天舞台那边的音乐躁动已经传过来，阵阵击打在阿不思前胸。他很久没有过这么热切地期盼一样事物了，甚至有些紧张，期末考或者学科竞赛他都不会那么紧张的。  
今天早上阿不思起床的时候，盖勒特已经不见了。他似乎乐于遵从阿不思开启的纸条留言模式，而没有用手机发信息，或许是不想惊扰了他的晨梦？总之，阿不思在门上发现了留言：  
“今晚大草坪，记得来听我吵。GG”  
他的步子更轻快了些。  
死圣乐队的节目在整场演出的中档，是气氛最为热烈的时候。好在露天演出不用对号入座，阿不思不算太费力地挤到人群中间靠后的位置，大家正对一群跳毕辣舞、鞠躬谢幕的啦啦队姑娘报以持续的掌声。  
“这么快跳完啦，好可惜！”阿不思听到边上的学生们在议论着。  
“下一个节目是什么？”  
“好像是个乐队，叫什么‘死神’？”  
“不是啦，叫‘死圣’，据说那个男主唱还挺帅的。”  
是非常帅，阿不思默默在心里说。  
“乐队啊，还是男生？没劲。”  
“我也更想看妹子跳舞！”台上音乐声暂停了，架子鼓和键盘正在被抬上来，显然是为了乐队出场做准备。  
阿不思不禁为盖勒特的乐队打抱不平：没有听过哪来的发言权？  
“新生吧？”阿不思另一边有个大嗓门替他发了声，他注意到那人脸上还涂着死圣的三角形标志，“你这话可说早了。”  
“死圣的歌是我的精神食粮！”他的同伴附和道。  
“格林德沃确实有两下子……”  
“噢？抱歉你刚才说？有点吵我没听清。”路人和老粉正在探讨，空口谁都说服不了对方，此时又多加入一个不咸不淡、微带嘲讽的声音。那音量不大，却有股无形威慑，震得双方都停下来。  
阿不思略一回头，越过相接的几对肩膀和攒动的数颗脑袋，只见乌泱泱一伙人，和舞台前的观众界限撇得极清，呈宽三角状排开。站在中心也是刚才说话的不是旁人，正是ABΩ的会长格雷夫斯。  
“他们好像在说盖勒特·格林德沃，老大。”右边一人谄媚道。  
“什么，格林德沃？”格雷夫斯故意偏过头，探出耳朵，“那是谁，我怎么没听说过？”  
“就是被咱们兄弟会踢出去那个。”另一个小弟得意洋洋。  
“噢，是他呀——”格雷夫斯夸张地做出个恍然大悟的表情，拖长尾音，“居然还搞起了什么乐队？有意思，哗众取宠当小丑吧。”  
那语气让阿不思十分不爽。踢出去？他们可真会歪曲事实。等等……阿不思捏了捏下巴，关于盖勒特退出ABΩ的始末，说起来他也只听了一面之词，带有盖勒特自己的偏见也不一定……？但乐队可不是才搞起来一两天的，那副“不认识格林德沃”的做派阿不思也断然看不下去。他想上前理论。  
“嫌烦嫌差就别听，没人挡你道。”却有人站出来抢了先。是个姑娘，身量偏瘦但气势不输对面一群男生。黑发、银色大金属耳坠、皮衣……要不是知道实情，凭文达和盖勒特的穿衣风格，阿不思绝对会把他们联想成是一对儿。至于文达的交往对象奎妮，走的是甜美路线。  
格雷夫斯可见地顿住了。  
“你……哼。”他没叫出文达的名字，视线一偏，“他都敢演，我还不敢听了？大草坪又不是谁家开的，我乐意站哪里就站哪里！”  
“那随你的便。”文达颇有风度，轻笑一声，也懒得多做理论，回身加入了越来越响的群体呼喊“死圣！死圣！”  
阿不思惊觉这蓄势的强劲。前方的人们纷纷举起了手，挥舞着打着闪光灯的手机，许多人的手腕上还缠绕着三角形标志的链子——Campout时盖勒特号称做了一大袋子的，看来的确都发了出去——声浪一波赶着一波，气氛空前浓烈，就连先前不明所以的几个大一新生也跟着挥起手吹着口哨，暂时忘却了刚退场的火辣少女。  
台上却是暗暗的，灯光被调成深紫色，闪动着落在背对着观众的数个静止人影上。那是夜里海中的孤礁，而底下就是海潮；暴风雨就要来了，乌云正在搅动，正在蓄积。  
“你们——”阿不思突然被击中了，这个熟悉又陌生的嗓音，睥睨的倦怠里又带着桀骜，像是狮子懒懒宣布他要开始捕猎。他的心嗵嗵直跳，那是盖勒特，无数次在他跟前撒泼打滚、嬉闹耍赖的盖勒特；而此时，舞台正中分明立着一个王者。  
“准备好了吗？”  
一声轻笑，又像是戏谑。突然，他跳转过身，缭乱狂热的音乐瞬间爆发，再度点燃观者的激情。他们吼叫，他们沸腾，然而海浪再欢喧也比不上天降惊雷的轰动。  
阿不思亦被深深感染。他很少参加这种活动，也头一次感受到“闹腾”是多么畅快淋漓。背上的书包早已失掉重量，他快乐极了。尽管盖勒特狂野地伸出手臂指过一圈人群时可能并没有看到他，但他仍能感觉到一种连结，好像人群都只是背景，他们两个的心跳结成了共频的律动。他喜欢这种吵。  
然而热闹的人群后面，冷冷响起一声嘲讽。  
“秀吧，看你还能跳多久。”


	34. Chapter 34

克雷登斯在兄弟会一众边缘怯怯地低了低头，手心全是汗。格雷夫斯那句轻讽，有一半是说给他听的。  
原来，这几天他不单被分配了坐台子招新的任务，格雷夫斯还吩咐他在露天表演舞台搭置的时候，去搞一点破坏。  
“就是要格林德沃的乐队演砸，怎么弄你自己看着办。”格雷夫斯阴险地下达指令，“他和你，总有一个人要不好过，你自己挑吧。”  
克雷登斯胆战心惊。格雷夫斯不止一次威胁过他，要是干不好就滚出ABΩ。克雷登斯起初认为那未尝不是个好结果，至少他不用24小时待命并且时刻准备好贡献出自己的钱包。但是下一句，“今天的格林德沃就是明天的你”令克雷登斯瑟瑟发抖。  
ABΩ有一项例行活动就是批判“格林德沃式叛徒”，还在ins公共主页上大肆黑他。虽然克雷登斯觉得有够幼稚愚蠢，加上盖勒特本人甚至不怎么在乎——他并不介意有没有本科生一起玩，毕竟他有一个研究生男朋友，而且乐队素质过硬，不愁没人捧场。克雷登斯就不行了，他天生不善与人来往，看谁都好像能对他最规矩的打扮和发型发表一通高论，一个持续时间长些的眼神都能叫他难受半天。况且，他还住在本科生宿舍！要是每个人都异样地瞧着他、不跟他说话，克雷登斯一准要自闭到尘埃里。  
眼下这烫手又难办的任务，克雷登斯又不好推脱。经历了两个晚上的失眠，他终于熬不住了，选择了一条相对轻松的道路。  
向潜在受害者盖勒特坦白。  
“嗨呀，怎么不早说！”正在现场看搭台的盖勒特一拍大腿，吓得鬼鬼祟祟挪过来打小报告的克雷登斯抖了三抖。  
盖勒特稳住他，让他先别抖，随即一抹脸，露出恶作剧大师特有的邪笑：“想要什么效果？跟哥说，哥保证帮你完成任务！”  
“就是……能让演出中断的……什么都好。”克雷登斯受宠若惊。  
“那方法多了，什么话筒不出声、台子塌了、灯掉下来砸到人……”盖勒特掰起了手指。  
“别别，”克雷登斯慌忙摆手，脸色煞白，“话筒不出声就行……就行……”真伤了人他可担待不起。  
盖勒特捧腹不止。他才不会拿自己的命开玩笑，无非想看看克雷登斯的滑稽反应——新生小弟果然吓得不轻。然而笑过一阵，盖勒特又不禁自嘲：没想到啊，离开了兄弟会，却还是要“帮”他们干坏事。

“克雷登斯？”格雷夫斯咬着牙说，眼里闪着寒光，“任务，你该不会忘了吧。”  
“当、当然没有……”克雷登斯很没底气地应道，活像蚊子哼哼，边上两个大二的大块头不怀好意地笑起来。  
他们面前，高举着手的人浪随着音乐进入副歌，又爆发出新的高潮。不管是此前听没听过的，这歌曲的感染力太强了，即便是路过的五音不全者也忍不住要跟着哼上两句。ABΩ阵容里另一位新人显然还不懂规矩，竟踩着鼓点悄悄摇头晃脑起来，被格雷夫斯怒斥一句，接着被他两个心腹推到后面去了。  
克雷登斯急得满头冒汗，会长的眉头越来越紧了，那眉毛本就比常人浓密……  
啪嚓！  
一声古怪的巨响，并不来自于主唱手上拿来炫技的电吉他；相反，电吉他不出声了。  
台下先是茫然错愕，接着细语响起来了。  
“怎么回事？”  
“断电了？”  
“不会呀，灯光还好好的。”  
“可能不是一路电吧？”  
“呃，可是不管怎么说，还是有点扫兴吧……”  
“特殊状况也是有的嘛。”  
“的确……有点不太专业。”  
窸窣声响起来，夹杂着轻微的不满，格雷夫斯的眉毛也舒展了。  
“干得不错啊，小子！”他颇具长者风范地重重在克雷登斯背上拍了两下。  
“大家稍候，”台上，盖勒特还算镇定，俯身检查了电吉他的线，“连接出了点问题，很快就能——”  
吱——！  
刺耳又尖锐的鸣响，观众们纷纷厌恶地捂起耳朵，表情痛苦。  
话筒在短暂挣扎后也不出声了。  
“恐怕一下子修不好咯。”  
“散了散了吧！上别处玩也一样。”  
“是呢，干吹冷风做什么，走吧！”  
人群开始散开。  
格雷夫斯没想到小锅盖能把事情办得如此漂亮，心下一动，或许下周暂时免了征用他的饭卡？  
还在观众堆里的阿不思着实捏了把汗。怎么会出这样的临时状况呢？先前设备检查没做足吗？按理说，盖勒特上过多次演出，不该犯这样的低级错误啊……  
台上几位乐队成员倒并没有过于慌张。鼓手递过来一台高脚凳，键盘送上一把木吉他。而那位主唱，不急不缓地背上一个小扩音器，在领口别好麦克风。  
他这是要做什么？阿不思不禁好奇。正在走开的观众们也看到了盖勒特的动作，又停下脚步。原来还有后招？  
“喂喂？”盖勒特低头拨了几下弦，又调试了扩音器，这音量自然没有先前音响送出来的足，但也足够剩下的一小波人听清了。  
“好极了。”盖勒特满意地笑起来。  
“这家伙，傻了吧。”格雷夫斯哼道。  
“还留下的各位，看来是真心喜欢我——和死圣乐队。”他动情地说，虽然透过小扬声器出声，使得盖勒特此刻更像个带Campus Tour的志愿导游。  
底下浅浅的哄笑，阿不思也弯了嘴角，反正夜色下没人能看到他泛红的脸色。而更后面的ABΩ发出夸张的嘘声。  
“那么，就请大家帮我做个见证，帮我在现场找一个人。”  
“谁呀？”  
“在哪儿？”  
“嘘……”盖勒特卖关子一般，用右手掌最末的指节卡住手机，伸出食指竖在撅起的嘴唇正中间，“等我的，更新。”  
他划亮屏幕，拇指迅速操作几下。观众们会意，纷纷低头下滑更新ins。阿不思混在其中，左顾右盼，不知所措，一时间觉得自己像个傻子。  
而身边和朋友一起来看演出的学生们都开始交头接耳。  
“帮我找到他！”盖勒特高举起手机，直指天顶。  
“噢！”一阵喧嚣。  
阿不思站得远，只模模糊糊看到那屏幕上似是一片蓝，中下部依稀有个人形轮廓……  
然而他没有机会细细看清了，因为许多手机闪光灯亮起来，在他眼前晃来晃去。突然，光束集中到了他身上——  
“在这里！”人们欢呼着，然后自动地在阿不思和舞台之间让开一条空道。阿不思才遮了遮眼睛，发觉闪光灯已经体贴地从他正脸上移开，形成了左右两道光带，指示着这条通路。  
“阿不思。”盖勒特优雅地在高脚凳上坐下，右腿搁在凳子横杠，左腿随意一挂，他朝仍在状况外的阿不思勾勾手指，眨动的眼里闪着星光，“接下来是给你一个人的歌。”  
木吉他弦荡漾起来，几只手友好地推推阿不思，鼓励他向前走。人群好安静，配合着声响不大的扩音器，加之这首曲子的风格和往日死圣乐队竭尽激昂完全不同，那么柔美、那么悠扬。  
阿不思愣愣地，帆布鞋像踩在棉花上。人群早就模糊了，他突然感觉自己犯了耳鸣，好像话筒凄厉的尖锐鸣声还在脑海深处回荡。但是盖勒特的歌声又是如此真切，近得像从耳机里流动出来，只私心为他一个人唱。  
“快去快去，舞台那边有人当场表白啦！”  
手拉着手、叽叽喳喳从格雷夫斯面前蹿过的女生们，衬得木木立成一堆、维纪保安一般的ABΩ众人越加蠢头蠢脑。格雷夫斯的鼻子像被难闻气味刺激了似的夸张皱起。  
“还杵着？走了！白给他加人气吗！”  
说毕甩手离开。  
“…To say goodbye is to die a little.”  
一个就盖勒特水准来说，远称不上华丽、但绝对深情的尾音。  
“答应我，阿不思，和我在一起，永远不要说再见。”盖勒特沉静地说。  
阿不思已经恍恍然走到台前了。他双手捂住了口鼻，躲在手掌下大口呼吸着，完全无法组织语言，而眼前还不争气地模糊了。人们也不催促，只轻轻晃动着星星似的光点，期待着台下那位男主的回应。  
半晌，阿不思颤抖着点了点头。  
“太棒了！”  
“喔呼！”  
掌声、口哨声此起彼伏，一点不亚于开场时火爆。  
“亲一个！亲一个！”不知是谁起了个头，大家突然开始整齐划一地起哄。  
阿不思听到又羞又急，手也无暇遮住通红的脸，只原地转来转去，徒劳地寻找馊主意的来源。  
盖勒特却无比享受被期待的感觉。他捏着小麦克，自我膨胀：“要不要亲？”  
“要！”  
“什么时候亲？”  
“现在！”  
“阿不思认为呢？”  
“不管！”  
真是看热闹不嫌事大！阿不思直想躲，但身后原本空空的过道此时已被填得水泄不通。  
“这是民意，阿不思。”盖勒特居高临下，笑出一排整齐的白牙。  
“他要跳吗？”  
“哦哦，快让开！”  
盖勒特总想来点皮的，玩点大的。他向后退了两步，突然蓄力往前一冲——  
虽然被阿不思抱住、还有背后一群观众接着、但还是不得不去校医院给右腿上了固定支架的盖勒特事后不免后悔，在演出中途悄悄用力踩断他割开又虚虚贴了胶布的电吉他连线后，应当注意到这断线横亘在了他要起跳的位置上的。


	35. Chapter 35

“我受伤了，”盖勒特心安理得地接受着阿不思坐在他床前的喂饭服务，“还是为了跟你表白受的伤，唔——”  
阿不思赶紧往他嘴里塞进一块鸡胸肉。  
“别那么生疏嘛，”盖勒特眯起眼睛往枕头上一靠，“男，朋，友。”  
“我看是保姆吧。”阿不思假意生气，拧了盖勒特的鼻子，“哎哟！”  
盖勒特趁机舔上了伸过来的那只手。脚伤并不影响他口舌灵活。  
“怎么还跟小孩子一样？”阿不思放下碗和叉子，抽出纸巾擦擦手。  
“因为有你在呀，阿尔哥哥。”盖勒特笑容暧昧，嗓音肉麻，手指还缠上了阿不思的手臂，激起他一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“别那样叫我！”  
“可是安娜就那样叫你。”盖勒特撅起嘴。  
“她是我妹妹！”阿不思不懂这有什么好攀比的。  
“难道，”盖勒特委屈得要命，抽抽嗒嗒起来，“我们就不是相亲相爱的一家人了吗？”  
阿不思认栽了，他从一开始就不该搭腔。这下好，被绕进去了吧。眼下，盖勒特欣然张开双臂，半闭眼睛，嘴角带笑，因为伤患理所应当该获得一个拥抱。  
“饭先吃完……”阿不思用商量的语气说。  
“就现在！”盖勒特下巴抬得更高了。  
“就一下。”阿不思摇摇头，扫一眼剩下的半碗鸡肉沙拉，慢慢挨上床沿。接着他就被卷走——如果他是海上的一艘小船，那么被吸进漩涡、或者被巨型章鱼缠上，大抵就是这种感觉。  
盖勒特灵巧异常，三两下把阿不思压到身底，鼻尖挑衅地在他脸上各处蹭来蹭去，作为刚才遭受拧捏的报复。  
阿不思痒得不行，却只能小范围躲闪，盖勒特见状好不得意；然而即使在这般窘境，阿不思依然保留着残余的敏锐——  
“盖尔，你的脚不疼了？”  
“我……”盖勒特闻言，力道一松，眼里闪过一丝惊慌，“啊呀，疼起来了！还以为好了呢……”  
他原本还半撑着，因突然“记起”固定架还套在脚上的事实，索性自暴自弃地塌到阿不思身上，还抽抽肩膀，以示疼痛磨人。  
阿不思又一个晚上没能学习。

盖勒特不仅对阿不思一个人作。因为腿伤没法开车上学，他破天荒地等起了校车。  
当然不会老老实实地等。  
大概是整个周末被迫禁锢在床上养伤，盖勒特只好选择相对静止的消遣方式——搂着阿不思刷剧。  
阿不思被他缠得无可奈何，只好说：“陪你看可以，但看什么要我来挑。”  
“好说好说。”盖勒特喜上眉梢。  
“那就你妈妈怀着你时拍的那部吧。”阿不思偷笑，这样不管盖勒特答不答应，他都不亏。  
盖勒特果然没料到这一招。  
“……这么老的剧了，肯定搜不到，哼！”他恶狠狠地敲着键盘，“噗，还真有……”  
好一出世代纠葛，爱恨情仇。刚开始盖勒特还讥嘲情节狗血、布景简陋——“这都二十年前拍的，你还指望背景都是特效吗？”阿不思捅捅他——看到后来却入戏更深。  
“命运为什么要这样捉弄凯瑟琳！”盖勒特红了眼眶，“被迫和出生才一周的孩子分离……噢……”  
“这孩子就是你吧，盖勒特？”阿不思的重点放在了盖勒特不满的地方，“可惜分辨率不够，看不清你的小脸——”  
“上帝啊，你都在注意些什么？”盖勒特喊起来，“这个英俊漂亮的婴儿当然是我……天呐，我太难过了……”他响亮地吸吸鼻子，“好吧，我承认，这女人倒是有一点演技……”  
于是看剧的后遗症延续到了公交站。  
“噢，亲爱的阿不思，你怎么忍心，将一个如此柔弱的我抛弃在这无依无靠的境地里……”他十足学会了一套弱柳扶风，一双拐拄得颤颤巍巍，好像随时都会倒在地上，吐出一口鲜血。  
事实上，盖勒特面色红润，精神好极了。  
“盖尔……”阿不思为难地看看四周古怪的眼神，低头挪到盖勒特身边，紧接着右边身体就被重重一扯，书包带都险些滑脱下去。  
“邓布利多先生，你真是我见到过最好心的绅士！愿上帝保佑你……”盖勒特强迫他注视那双眨动着的含情脉脉的眼睛。  
等车的其他学生们像是同时闻到某种刺激性的气味，自觉远离他们后退几步。  
“滴滴滴……”公交车来了，大家都松了一口气。车门开启，车身缓缓右斜，降低车厢底距离地面的高度，便于乘客上车。  
“来吧，要我扶你上车吗？”阿不思等别人先走，才问盖勒特。  
“不用，我自己能行！”盖勒特骄傲地一甩头。  
阿不思便先上了车，但是左等右等盖勒特还没跟来。  
整个车厢的学生也很懵。  
“女士，麻烦您……”盖勒特淡定地站在车门口，微微抬起一只拐指指那道已经降低了的横杠，“我想我还是够不到。”  
“……”车厢内一片嘘声，有的翻起白眼，有的扶起额头。  
“盖勒特，我拉你上来吧……”阿不思脸上飞红，盖勒特却不为所动。  
司机是位胖胖的黑人大姐，她冷漠地望一眼毫无愧色的盖勒特，维持了良好的职业素养，半句话没说，只按了一个按钮。  
上客处翘起一块翻板，在车上集体的沉默中画了一个弧，最终搭到地面形成无障碍斜坡。  
“谢谢！”盖勒特终于开始迈动步子，撑着拐一小点一小点沿着坡度走上来，“Greylock有您这样善良可亲的司机女士真是太幸运了！”  
司机不想跟他说话并戴上了墨镜。  
“快过来坐好！”阿不思看不下去，一把拽过他来。  
“别慌，对待伤员要温柔——”盖勒特装腔作势又“哎哟”几声，才慢条斯理地安放好他尊贵的屁股。  
坐公交这事急不得，这不，翻板还得慢慢地才能收回来。  
阿不思叹口气，侧向窗外，而盖勒特正好找到空档软软地靠上他的肩膀。  
车里静得可怕。以至于被集体浪费了两分钟后，油门突然轰鸣，大家都吓了一跳。

人生中每跨出重要的一步都需要勇气，也需要一个契机。  
“阿尔，你紧张什么？哟，怎么都出汗了。哈哈，一回生二回熟嘛……”盖勒特不怀好意地笑。  
“你……你还说风凉话！”阿不思心下一急，脸上一红，声一抖，手一滑，两人都猛颤了一下。  
“好好好，”盖勒特连忙认错，“我不说了，我闭嘴，你专心开车……不行，允许我最后再说一句！哎呀，”他在副驾驶座上惬意地伸了个懒腰， “被人载的感觉，太，棒，了！”  
阿不思虽然早早地换了美国驾照——这样他去帮盖勒特买酒时就不用次次拿着护照了——但却是第一次正式上路。要不是最近盖勒特伤了脚，他估计永远不会有动力在美国开车。阿不思后知后觉地发现，一个免费的专车司机带来了多么大的便利。上学姑且能坐校车，但是周末又到了，弹尽粮绝，不得不去超市补货。如果坐公交去，等待漫长不说，凭他们四只手加一双不便的腿，根本运不回多少东西。  
“这一点都不棒，”阿不思紧张极了，手抠回方向盘上，刚才一个急抖车子差点晃到旁边道上，“我感觉我在逆行……”  
“那也是跟所有人一块儿逆行。”盖勒特一副无所畏惧的态度，甚至将椅背放倒下去躺着，“为了庆祝你迟来的叛逆期，阿尔，今天再来点酒怎么样？”  
“你就想着酒！”阿不思分不出半点注意力去瞪他，只好抬高音量来表达他此刻没有开玩笑的心情。  
“我现在有专用司机了，”盖勒特摸摸阿不思的手背，像在逗弄一只毛茸茸的小动物，“当然可以想着酒啦！”  
阿不思表情绷着，只密切注意着前方和侧面，时不时望一眼后视镜。其实他开车稳极了，只是不习惯行车方向变化，给自己徒增压力。  
盖勒特就喜欢欣赏男友认真的样子。  
“也会想着你的。”安静了一会儿，盖勒特腻糊糊地说，夸张地眨了几下眼睛。  
他知道阿不思用余光看到了自己，要不然脸也不会刷一下就烧起来。


	36. Chapter 36

“盖尔，需要帮忙吗？”卫生间门外，阿不思的声音饱含真情实感的关心。  
“不用了！”盖勒特忙喊道。  
几天前他刚受伤时完全不是这番态度。  
“阿——尔——”  
阿不思才帮盖勒特放满一缸温度适宜的热水、帮他把衣裤一一褪下、连哄带骗按进水里、小心翼翼将伤腿搁到浴缸侧沿、终于直起腰走出浴室才不到五秒钟，他那柔弱的男朋友又悠长地叫唤起来。  
“怎么了？”他扶着腰转回门内。  
“沐浴液太远了，”盖勒特氤氲在水汽中，全身的皮肤呈现出粉红色，往脚后方向一指，娇嗔道，“我够不到。”  
的确是自己考虑不周，阿不思连声说着“不好意思”，一边把沐浴液递到盖勒特手边。  
哗——！  
盖勒特没有接稳，塑料大瓶砸进水中，溅出好大水花，泼湿了阿不思衣服上一大片。  
“哎呀，真对不起！”盖勒特大惊失色，他坐直起来，手湿漉漉的，帮阿不思擦也不是，不擦也不是，只无措地瞎挥，“都怪我……”  
“没关系没关系，”见盖勒特慌张，又确实身上不便，阿不思心里一软，只升起满满的爱怜，安慰道，“反正我一会儿也要去洗澡了……”  
“干脆一起洗吧。”盖勒特仰着头，眨着无辜的大眼睛。  
“……”在这儿等着他呢。  
阿不思以浴缸太小为由拒绝，盖勒特撅起了嘴，但地形复杂，他又身处劣势，实在没法强求。不过通过软磨硬泡，他还是成功地哄骗阿不思帮他在背上头上搓起了泡泡。  
“真的，你多大了？”阿不思挽起袖子，抓挠着盖勒特的头皮，一头金发现在淹没在蓬松的白泡泡里，再来一把白胡子，他就成了个顽皮的小老头儿。  
“比你小就对了。”盖勒特咯咯直笑，突然抹一把泡沫到阿不思脖子上，让他只能艰难地用肩膀蹭掉。阿不思瞪他，又不好直接抱怨，否则定会再次遭到“一起洗澡”的调戏。再后来，盖勒特好像顺带着上肢也不好使了——“我单只脚站不稳！”他强调着——必须挂在阿不思身上，被阿不思用宽大的浴巾一点点擦干全身。  
日子拖着拖着，盖勒特的脚早就全好了，但他又不肯放弃占阿不思便宜的机会。白天脚藏在鞋袜里还能装一装，浴室灯光强，现在他脚踝上的肿全消了，要是让阿不思看到，准要露馅。  
“擦干也不需要了吗？”  
“真的，我自己能行！”显得他很坚强似的。  
盖勒特咬牙切齿，阿不思总不肯从，下次不知道何时才能再骗他一起洗澡，但眼下他只好忍痛作罢。  
“盖尔，你的脚还没好啊。”等两人都洗完澡，依偎着躺在大床上——这是盖勒特索取的特殊照顾，他要阿不思搂着他，帮他揉揉肩捏捏脖子什么的——阿不思突然说。  
“没、没啊……”盖勒特强装镇定。阿不思难道已经察觉到了异样？他仰头偷偷查看他的表情，倒不像在套他的话。  
“哎呀，那怪可惜的。”阿不思若有所思。  
“可惜什么？”盖勒特警觉起来。  
“是这样，盖尔，”阿不思摸摸盖勒特的头发，“马上就万圣节了嘛，纽特邀请大家去他那里过节，我已经答应了。他和忒修斯住town house嘛，不像我们这边小区是公寓，住的大都是学生，Trick or Treak估计都没有小孩子来……”  
“不行！”盖勒特生气了，这是属于两人的隐秘时光，气氛正甜美，怎么可以提到纽特？  
“哎？”阿不思惊讶于他的反应激烈，略一思索，随即安抚，“别担心我，你就在家安心歇着，我现在自己开车去已经没问题啦！”托了盖勒特近期“加紧训练”的福。  
“不行不行不行！”讨厌，阿不思完全误解了，盖勒特忿然，“我也要去！”  
“那你的腿……？”阿不思目光向下，盖勒特心虚地把右脚往左腿底下藏。  
“……我不要一个人在家，”他怎么能单独去纽特那儿呢，“你……载我去！”  
阿不思仔细瞧了盖勒特，他气呼呼的，就像没讨到糖的小孩子，忍不住想笑；但他好像每次见到纽特都会闹别扭呀……  
“行吧，带你去。”阿不思再不答应，盖勒特大概当场就能表演爆炸。  
为了让他平静，阿不思叫盖勒特闭上眼睛，分别亲了他两边的眼皮。  
“早点睡，盖尔……盖尔？”  
阿不思本也迷迷糊糊打算睡了，惊觉面前一双大眼睛睁得炯炯有神。  
“还不够。”盖勒特捏住阿不思的手腕。  
“什么不够？”  
“晚安吻，”盖勒特努努嘴，“要升级。”  
“这……”阿不思突然慌张。这张干净的面庞上，额头、眉毛、眼皮、鼻尖、耳垂、脸颊、下巴，无一没有享受过阿不思嘴唇的照拂，然而盖勒特显然在暗示一个更意义非凡的地方。  
可是，这种事不应该是男生主动……糟糕，自己的确是个男生！……那，也该是先表白的一方？阿不思努力呼吸着冷静头脑，没错，盖勒特表白的时候本就打算要亲他的，要不是被连接线打断的话……为此他还赔上了腿。于情于理，盖勒特都充分享有获得一个吻的权利。  
“快点！”盖勒特催道，给对面清亮但悄悄游移的蓝眼睛施加压力。  
“那……你不要看！”阿不思捂住盖勒特的眼睛，心跳得愈发快。  
“还问我多大了，可怜的小阿尔。”盖勒特轻笑，嘴一咧。不好，上半张脸被手背挡住，他的嘴唇更显眼了。  
阿不思不理他，咽咽唾沫，小心凑上去。他就要亲他了，真叫人害怕，比对着不苟言笑的面试官做自我介绍还恐怖……可这有什么问题呢？亲自己的男朋友天经地义……哎哟，男朋友！想到这个滚烫的词汇，阿不思还是忍不住哆嗦。那句歌词是什么？To say goodbye is to die a little, 是的，他一点儿也不想和他分开。“那就再近一些！”一个不知从何起的声音鼓励着阿不思。  
他们挨得更近了，那双唇安静而友好，像熟透的果子散发出香味，邀请阿不思品尝。他可以感受到热气了，骤然升温使他晕眩。海豚？小熊？羊驼？无关紧要的东西开始在阿不思脑子里飞来飞去，甚至挤进了几个高难度的公式！阿不思闭紧眼睛，现在的距离已经小到不用担心嘴唇错位；他暗暗自我打气，这没什么大不了的，压力激发潜能，再不济他还背下了公式呢——  
就像种子着在舒松潮湿的土地上、像孩子落入母亲温暖的怀抱中。  
好柔软。  
覆在盖勒特眼上的手瞬间失了力，像一片叶子被轻易拂去。盖勒特微睁开一缝眼，阿不思就连接吻都像做题那样认真。他想笑，又明白此时着实不该惹人讨厌、搅乱气氛。于是他捧起阿不思的脸，抱以同等端正的态度，学着做一个绅士而不是顽童，向男友发出进一步深入的邀请。  
他可真是神了，又或许是吃过太多水果糖和蛋糕的缘故，此刻，留着淡淡薄荷牙膏味道的齿舌间，尝起来竟也是甜的。


	37. Chapter 37

次日盖勒特心情极好，好到他不辞辛劳地拄着拐、拖着“伤腿”专程赶到ABΩ的门口，九十度鞠了一躬。  
“什么毛病！”格雷夫斯在屋内见到，猛地拉上了窗帘。  
而克雷登斯从另一个窗口偷偷向他挥了挥手。  
快乐延续到了戏剧选修课上。  
“噢，伙计，你终于不是一个连初吻都没献出的小屁孩了吗？”文达借着台词练习嘲讽他。  
“才不只是亲吻！”盖勒特夸耀着，“我把能办的都办了！”  
文达瞥了眼他假伤的那条腿，轻哼一声，表示怀疑。  
“是嘛，看来年轻人很有活力啊。”  
“两个小时，”盖勒特骄傲地伸出两根手指，“不带停的。”  
“行，你能耐。”他在说谎，鉴定完毕，文达敷衍地笑一笑，然后踩着下课铃就溜了，“我去接奎妮下课。”

学生餐厅里节日的氛围很浓，到处摆着雕上鬼脸的南瓜，扶手底下挂着剪纸彩带，有的是幽灵，有的是骷髅。  
“盖尔，下午下了课，你就在校车站等我，我开车来接你去纽特家。”阿不思热好两人份的午饭，端到盖勒特面前打开，体贴地说。  
“不用，我自己过去，地址告诉我就行。”盖勒特接过饭盒，凑近一闻，“真香！”  
“自己过去？”阿不思不太明白。  
“是这样，”盖勒特解释道，“不是说今天要变装嘛，我想给你点惊喜。”  
“原来如此，”阿不思恍然大悟，“可你的腿？”  
“阿伯内西载我去，他回家顺路。”看起来盖勒特早就安排好了。阿不思也就同意了，不再多问。  
“你认真的吗？又翘课，而且要是被你男朋友知道……”等在停车场的阿伯内西见到猴一样蹦上来的盖勒特，扶了扶额头。  
“怕啥！”盖勒特兴奋地说，“先玩儿痛快要紧。走着！”  
他知道好孩子阿不思下午是不可能提前回家的，因此他有充足的时间搞一点小动作。  
“别说我知道你的计划……”阿伯内西嘟哝一句，发动了车子。

阿不思的变装其实很简单，他穿了件黑色的风衣，搭了顶兜帽，顺手捡了根树枝当“魔杖”，就把自己当作是“巫师”了。  
傍晚，阿不思来到纽特住的小区。果然小别墅群里才有过万圣节的样子，家家户户都把房子装扮了起来：有挂蜘蛛网的，有的在门口竖起比真人还高的鬼怪（内部还能点灯），有一家他经过的时候，响起了诡异的笑声。  
阿不思咽了口唾沫，数着门牌号找到纽特家停下车，就要往里走。  
“妈呀！”门口的草地上斜放着一口棺材，半敞开，里面歪坐着一个浑身缠满绷带的人。阿不思小心走过，绷带人突然“咔咔”动了起来，吓了他一大跳。但是绷带人动作很迟缓，也没有进一步的威胁，而是慢慢躺回棺材里。  
阿不思摸了摸胸口，心想大约是假人装饰。也不知道纽特什么时候培养出了这种爱好，或者是忒修斯……？阿不思的确不太了解忒修斯。他顺了顺气，不自觉又往绷带人看了一眼，那人整个脸都包得严严实实，目前一动不动。再一瞧，棺材边上原来还放着一篮子糖。阿不思大约明白了，八成这是吓来讨糖的小孩子的机关，便不再害怕。  
他放心大胆地敲了敲门。门却没有锁。  
“那我进来了噢，纽特？”门吱呀就开了，“忒修斯？还有人先到了吗？”  
屋里没有点灯，又静得要命，阿不思踩在木地板上的声音尤其清晰刺耳。玄关处挂着一道黑帘，被不知什么方向来的风吹得悠悠飘动。  
“你们……别吓人了……”阿不思小心翼翼地用“魔杖”挑开帘子。  
“哧……”白雾从左右两边喷出来。阿不思连忙一手挥开，下意识要捂住口鼻，又发现并没有气味。只是干冰？  
正愣着，白雾中突然晃过一张狰狞的红色的脸！  
“啊！”阿不思忍不住惊叫了一声。但还不及平复，紧接着，那边又飘来一个鬼影，应该是个女人，一袭白衣，黑发遮脸，垂至腰腹，伸出比衣服还要白的手就要抓他——  
“不要！”阿不思连连后退，赶紧转头。女鬼好像没有再追上来，阿不思恨恨地想，准是同学们在捣蛋，等他找到开关打开灯——  
“嘶嘶——”近在耳边。  
“好啦，你们不要吓我了！我知道都是假的啦！”阿不思捂着耳朵摇头，表示不听不看，同时有点后悔没有坚持拉着盖勒特一起来，至少还能给自己壮壮胆。  
屋里的灯“啪”一下全亮了，同时爆发出一阵大笑。  
“哈哈哈，阿不思！其实你还不是反应最大的！”大伙儿都跳出来了。  
“不过，这个可不是假的哦。对吧，汤姆？”扮成驯蛇女郎的纳吉尼在阿不思半步外的地方，大蛇围在脖子上，点点头表示同意，还吐了吐信子。  
“汤姆！”阿不思脸色一白，蛇刚刚差点就舔到他的脸了。  
“放心，汤姆很乖，不咬人。”  
摘下天狗面具的克拉尔、撩起头发的修竹纷纷点头表示赞同。  
“我还是……嗯……”阿不思努力维持礼貌，小心远离汤姆，然后撞上了某个人，“啊，抱歉——”  
“当心！我现在很饿……”一声粗犷的怒吼。  
尤瑟夫·卡玛脸上涂满油彩，披着兽皮，戴着一条像是牙齿串成的项链，眼睛血红。  
“这……”阿不思没来由感到一阵压迫。  
“我是食人族酋长！”尤瑟夫恶狠狠地说，然后突然大笑起来用力拍了拍阿不思的背，“怎么样，气场不错吧？”  
“真的挺可怕的！”阿不思擦一把冷汗，连连点头，“你们都好吓人。”  
“我们是在搞一个活动，”穿着最正常的忒修斯走过来，他这一身吸血鬼复古西装直接去出席晚宴都没问题，“挑一个最吓人的专门去迎接要糖的小孩子。”  
跟在一旁的纽特点点头。和他哥哥比起来，纽特就显得……有些怪异。他穿了件大衣，两襟敞开，内里许多个口袋装着七七八八的听诊器、铁锹、绳套、手电筒，戴一顶旧皮帽，也不知道他究竟是个兽医、园丁、猎人、牛仔还是别的什么。  
“你好啊，阿不思。”蒂娜和奎妮款款走来，她们扮成美国二十年代的交际花，身姿绰约，美妙动人。  
“你们好！”阿不思不知道纽特会不会后悔自己打扮得太土。悄悄移开眼神，纽特果然不好意思地挠了挠后脑勺。  
“Ins大红人啊，”文达轻轻巧巧地从沙发后面跳出来，半蹲在地上像只黑猫——她穿得也像只黑猫，头上戴着一对猫耳，“你家盖勒特呢？”


	38. Chapter 38

“盖勒特……”阿不思听到“你家”，不由红了脸，“他还没到吗？那就是一会儿再来。”  
“噢？莫非还要两个小时？”文达富有深意地一笑。  
“两个小时？”阿不思没明白。但不等他细想，就被别的声音打断了。  
“也好，待会儿再吓一轮！”大家闹哄哄地说。  
“等等，你们刚才说，”阿不思想起了些什么，“最吓人的那个陪孩子们玩Trick or Treat?”  
“对呀。”异口同声。  
“可是门口那个木乃伊边上，不是已经摆上糖了吗？”  
“木乃伊？”  
“糖？”  
两位斯卡曼德面面相觑，看来并不知情。  
其余还在互相争着“我更可怕”的同学们也停住了，表示不能接受被捷足先登。  
“可是，会是谁放的木乃伊道具呢？”蒂娜捏着下巴。  
“去看看就知道了，说不定还有什么线索！”奎妮提议。  
大家纷纷赞同。然而正要推门出去——  
“啊——！”一声凄厉的尖叫先传了进来。

“My momma, your momma, gonna catch a witch,   
My momma, your momma, flying on a switch,  
My momma, your momma, witches never cry,  
My momma, your momma, witches gonna die!”  
八岁的莫迪斯蒂今天扮成了一个小猎巫人，挎着小提桶，哼着歌谣，正挨家挨户地讨糖果。  
“Witch number one, drown in a river!  
Witch number two, gotta noose to give her!  
Witch number three, gonna watch her burn,  
Witch number four, flogging take a turn.”  
她一步一跳，并不害怕邻居们在院子里的装饰。  
“Trick or Treat!”她敲响一扇扇屋门，住户们都很和善，不一会儿她就收获满满。  
很快，莫迪斯蒂来到了斯卡曼德家门前。  
“是糖！”小姑娘眼尖，一下子发现了棺材边上的丰富奖励。不过，那具缠满绷带的人体让她有点发怵。  
莫迪斯蒂给自己打气：我连女巫都不怕，更不会怕一具“尸体”，况且那一定是假的尸体。她便小心翼翼地凑近——  
“啊——！”  
绷带怪人突然活了过来！他的肢体僵硬地扭曲着，古怪又快速地抽动着，就要扑上来抓她的腿。  
莫迪斯蒂吓得直往后躲，但慌乱中不忘重点——她把一整篮子糖果顺走了！  
这下轮到绷带怪物着急了。  
“喂，小鬼，放下！”木乃伊气急败坏地推开棺材盖，冲出来就要追。  
“盖勒特？”屋内，阿不思一行出来，刚好看见这诡异的一幕。更蹊跷的是，阿不思觉得这蒙面人的声音好生耳熟。  
那人却没反应，只顾继续追小孩儿。  
难道是认错了？阿不思陷入了自我怀疑，他不应该认不出盖勒特的声音呀……不过眼前这么一个家伙还跟小孩子过不去，实在不应当。  
“好啦，开玩笑也要有个度——”他想上去劝来着。  
没想到莫迪斯蒂也是个有心眼的，她仗着自己个子瘦小，行动灵活，把糖果篮子随手搁下，一猫腰躲过绷带人的猛扑，紧接着绕到他后面，跳起来从后颈扯开他的伪装——  
“哎哟！”  
为了透气，这些道具绷带并没有缠得太紧，被用力一扯就全散了。刷，一头金发。  
“真是你啊！”阿不思失声喊住男朋友，“你的腿……？”  
盖勒特回头面露尴尬，只好假笑，然而他还没有工夫立即跟阿不思做解释。  
“哼，又是你！”莫迪斯蒂叉起腰，指着盖勒特的鼻子，“去年就是你！”  
“去年？”阿不思皱皱眉，总之上前先拦住他们再说，否则这架势像是要打起来。  
文达早就在后面笑得前仰后合。  
原来，莫迪斯蒂的妈妈是学校后勤集团的职员，也是盖勒特在餐厅打工的顶头上司（盖勒特私下里管她叫“玛丽大妈”）。她对打工的学生比较严厉，还扣过盖勒特工资，因此没少遭他背后发的牢骚。于是去年万圣节，盖勒特借莫迪斯蒂跑到ABΩ要糖果的时机，好好吓唬了她一把，算报私仇，然而小姑娘也记住了“盖勒特”的大名。今年，莫迪斯蒂不敢再去几个兄弟会、姐妹会的宅子附近晃悠，只在小区里玩儿，没想到冤家路窄，两人又碰上了。  
“好啦，盖勒特，大方一点。”阿不思听完前因后果，摇摇头。他算是知道盖勒特先前为什么会被各路人“追杀”而躲到体育馆楼顶了，他熊起来就是小孩子脾气。  
接着，阿不思又从篮子里抓了一大把糖，俯身去安慰小女孩。  
“莫迪斯蒂，给你多一点糖。就不要告诉妈妈了，好不好？”阿不思眨眨眼睛，“至于这个‘坏人’盖勒特，哥哥替你教训他！”  
“为什么我要挨教训！”盖勒特大声喊冤。  
“一会儿好好交代腿是怎么回事。”阿不思笑得令人害怕。  
盖勒特闭了嘴。  
然而莫迪斯蒂好像并没有买账，而是神情严肃地盯着阿不思。  
“哎？还不肯原谅他吗？”阿不思想了想，“那要不要进来，吃一块南瓜派。”  
莫迪斯蒂没有动，而是慢慢伸起手指向阿不思。  
“你，是个巫师？”  
“没错。”阿不思恍然大悟，小姑娘今天是个猎巫人啊！看来他们也有天然的“仇”。  
“怎么？”盖勒特抱起胳膊凶道，“你还想放把火烧了他不成？我告诉你——”  
“盖勒特！”  
莫迪斯蒂用力摇摇头，然后才继续开口，完全不像对付盖勒特那么狂野，甚至有点羞怯。  
“巫师哥哥，我，可以摸一下你的‘魔杖’吗？”她满怀热切地说。

虽然盖勒特暴露身份的方式实在过于滑稽，还顺带被戳破了假装腿还没好的谎言，但他的万圣节玩法创意还是值得肯定的。大伙儿轮番去棺材里躺了躺，吓唬小朋友也几乎都成功了。  
“阿不思，你面相太温柔了，没办法的。”大家摇头。  
他获得的尖叫数是零，心有不甘地爬起来，而盖勒特非常忙碌地驱赶着想再问“巫师哥哥”多讨一块糖的小孩子们。  
糖果发完，大家回屋子里享用晚餐，同时也交换着八卦。最近最大的八卦当然是盖勒特和阿不思终于在一起了，而阿不思也终于搞懂文达所说的“两个小时”暗指的含义。  
“你都胡说了些什么……”阿不思脸上红一阵白一阵。  
盖勒特明明心虚但还要强撑面子：“有、有什么不好意思的！”  
男生们邪恶地点点头，女生们掩嘴偷笑假装听不懂的样子。只有纽特左顾右盼，眼神迷茫。他是真的没听懂。  
“太过分了！”终于回到家，阿不思把钥匙一拍，踢下鞋子往厨房走去，“盖勒特·格林德沃，请你以后注意对外的言辞！有的话实在过头了，而且明明……”  
明明他们在床上除了拥抱亲吻什么都没有做。  
“对不起嘛，阿尔……”盖勒特听到自己全名，吓一大跳，赶紧认错。  
“下不为例吧。”阿不思叹口气，毕竟盖勒特大话都已经满世界乱说收不回来了，他此刻只想吃两颗糖冷静冷静，然而翻找了一个抽屉又一个橱柜，“怎么不见了？我记得放在这里的呀……”  
“噢，阿尔，找糖是吧……”盖勒特不好意思地挠挠头，欲言又止。  
“你做了什么？”阿不思警觉地停下动作，眯着眼紧盯盖勒特，像只领地受到侵犯的鹰。  
“那个……嗯……”盖勒特少见地结巴了，又是挤眉弄眼又是抓耳挠腮，“不然你以为……给莫迪斯蒂的糖……是打哪儿来的啊……”


	39. Chapter 39

盖勒特遭遇了和阿不思正式交往以来，最大的情感危机。  
阿不思要跟他分床睡！  
“我真的错了，阿不思！我一时鬼迷心窍，吃了那些糖的醋……但你也太偏心了不是吗？到哪儿都吃糖，上自习吃、出去玩儿吃……糖哪里有我好吃！”盖勒特趴在阿不思房间门上鬼哭狼嚎，无奈被锁在外面，只得用指甲抠门板。  
“阿不思……”  
“吵死了！”阿不思一把掀开门，盖勒特一个踉跄，险些跌到他身上。  
“不如吃这个。”盖勒特换了一副嬉皮笑脸，扬起下巴指指撅起的嘴。  
“两个小时。”阿不思冷冰冰地说，他一点都没有笑。  
“难道？”盖勒特眼睛一亮，玩味的表情浮升起来，“阿尔是想……嘿嘿嘿嘿……”  
他说着就伸出魔爪要攀上阿不思的肩膀。  
“我是说我现在要学两个小时。”  
“砰！”门又被拍上了。  
“啊！”盖勒特痛苦地捂住鼻子，“阿不思·邓布利多，你谋杀亲夫！”  
门内却除了咔哒一声上反锁，再无响动。  
阿不思言行一致，到了两个小时，准时走出房门。  
“盖尔！”门口蹲着个人，满脸委屈，摇尾乞怜——阿不思发誓自己能看到他不存在的尾巴，“你吓到我了。”  
“阿尔哥哥。”盖勒特目光闪烁，接着虔敬地捧出一个糖罐举到阿不思手边，“我向你赔罪，我千不该万不该，你就还像以前一样喜欢我，好不好？”  
“我没有不喜欢你。”阿不思叹口气承认道。  
“那！”盖勒特跳起来，用眉毛示意自己房间的方向，“我们今晚还一起睡，对不对？”  
“不是糖的问题，但是最近作业和小测又多起来了，我必须保持精力和状态。”阿不思解释道，“盖尔，我得保证睡眠质量。”  
“睡眠……质量……”阿不思的话犹如一柄尖刀，戳得盖勒特无法动弹。  
阿不思无论如何也不好意思直接说出来，他们每晚腻腻歪歪、横七竖八终于互道晚安以后，他还得花一阵子用力驱逐脑子里兴高采烈冒出来的一堆粉红色画面，导致白天课上他都开始打哈欠了！上帝啊，这简直不可原谅。  
“盖尔，斯皮尔曼教授的课下周有quiz，你也要好好准备才行啊。”阿不思语重心长地揉揉盖勒特的脑袋，虽是无心却又捅了一刀，压得他直接坐到了地上。  
“我去……准备……”缓了一会儿，盖勒特摇摇晃晃地起身回房间，往铺着黑色床单的大床上一陷，希望它变成个黑洞把一切烦心事和他自己都吸进去。  
但是糟糕，他将会被孤独地吸进去。盖勒特烦躁地在床上滚来滚去，捂起耳朵，感觉被子枕头都在一齐耻笑他。

必须让阿不思回心转意。盖勒特浑身发痒，倒不是因为天气寒冷干燥，而是睡时少了个可拥着的人儿，他患上了皮肤饥渴症。  
接送他上下课，无效；亲自给他烤苹果派，无效；甚至乖乖在图书馆上自习，没有咬笔头发出咯吱咯吱的响声、也没有对着阿不思做鬼脸打断他思路，到头来只换了一句口头表扬：“盖尔，你终于懂得为自己的学业负责了。”  
那你是否也该为你亲爱的男朋友的身体需求负责呢？盖勒特心里大吼大叫着，无奈已经被培养出了在图书馆不高声喧哗的“好习惯”——回头让几个月前的盖勒特看到，准会嘲笑他的。  
这时，盖勒特的手机亮了起来，一封来自物业的邮件：因收到寒潮及暴雪预警，小区决定于明日起开始集中供暖。  
盖勒特翻了个白眼。真是雪上加霜，Greylock一年里动不动就下雪的季节又到了，这意味着他天生放荡不羁的灵魂不得不禁锢在室内——  
可是今年家里有阿不思啊！  
可是……盖勒特又悄悄抬头瞄一眼，阿不思很专心地管自己温着书。万一他们困在家中，阿不思还是不让亲近，那简直更令人难受。  
余下的半个晚上，盖勒特半个字都没有学进去，净在草稿纸上涂写引起阿不思注意的鬼点子，又越看越不满意，最后统统划掉了。  
以至于等他们收拾好书包、扣好大衣、并肩走出图书馆准备回家，盖勒特仍是心烦意乱，连外面微妙的小变化都没有注意到。  
“下雪了呢。”阿不思顿住脚步，手挽上盖勒特的臂弯，抬头带着小小的喜悦。  
雪还很小，不细看难以察觉。但有了第一个人说出来，下晚自习的学生们也都稍稍驻足。  
毕竟是今冬的初雪。  
一小朵雪花落在阿不思的睫毛上，他还没来得及眨眼，盖勒特俯身，用舌尖轻巧地舐去了。  
“什么雪，就是楼上有人把砂糖撒了。”盖勒特咂咂嘴，装出品出味道的样子。  
“你就瞎说吧！”阿不思被他逗笑了。  
“不信自己尝。”  
下个瞬间，嘴唇一温，舌头触到别处的湿润。  
盖勒特顺便把阿不思的手装进自己的大衣口袋，霸道地插进他的指缝。  
阿不思眼睛睁大了一圈。  
“在外面哎！”尽管是恋人了，他在公共场合难免还是害羞。阿不思赶紧断开了触碰。  
“这有什么，你看。”盖勒特眼神扫着四周，合影的、拥抱的、亲吻的情侣不在少数，他又凑回阿不思耳边，“要不然，在家里多补一点回来，我也不会介意的。”  
酥痒顺着耳道一路颤到了心里，阿不思小小地抖了抖，也可能是被冷的。  
“盖尔……今天就算啦，有点晚，而且明天随堂考——”  
“好吧好吧，”盖勒特夸张地拖着调子说，自知也不能强求，“不过咱们现在得抓紧去一个地方，趁还来得及。”  
说着他便拉着阿不思跑起来。  
“去哪儿，这么晚了？”  
“超市囤货啦！你信不信，这雪，明天能把人埋起来……”  
盖勒特是对的，去沃尔玛的路上，雪就大了起来。他们以最快速度搬运了面包、水、牛奶、巧克力、肉类和一些耐存的蔬菜水果。  
到了结账处，盖勒特突然一拍脑袋，念着“差点忘了”就一溜烟又跑回货架。  
“不许买酒了！”阿不思冲着他的背影喊，然后一件一件商品在自助机器上刷条码。  
“来了来了，哈。”盖勒特倒没拿酒，只捏着个小盒子到扫码处一刷。  
“滴！”他就要把那件东西往空购物袋里丢。  
阿不思没来由地警惕起来。  
“等会儿，那是什么？”  
“生活必需品——”  
“让我看看！”  
阿不思突然一用劲，抽出小盒子。  
“超薄，极致享受！”  
广告语上如此写道。


	40. Chapter 40

阿不思的脑子爆炸了，炸出了前些天他睡着前冒出的粉红色烟花。  
必、必需品……阿不思哆嗦了一下，蜷在副驾驶座上，偷瞄一眼盖勒特，他却没事人一般配合雨刮器扫雪的节奏哼着歌。  
阿不思当然学过中学生理卫生课，还被派发过“生活必需品”，但他从来没有使用或被使用过。老天，被使用！这是他在遇到盖勒特之前完全无法想象的，但现在竟匪夷所思地理所应当。  
阿不思集中不了精神去想明天的随堂考，尤其是坐在雪夜里仍在高速行驶的车上，座椅上轻微的震颤包裹了他全身，每一个毛孔都紧张地收缩。明明玻璃外面就是寒风呼啸，阿不思却热得要冒汗。  
盖勒特依然在哼歌，依然泰然自若。  
难道……他其实是传说中的“老司机”？阿不思郁闷地想起来，他还没问过盖勒特的情史呢。盖勒特是他的初恋没错，可他不一定是盖勒特的第一任啊。盖勒特这么招人喜欢，全身都是闪光点，说不定早在上生理卫生课的时候就……阿不思突然可以理解盖勒特对他的糖果的复杂心情了。  
想着想着，阿不思不自觉把手指伸进头发里抓挠，比遇到一道难题还要心烦。  
“阿尔？”盖勒特摘出他的左手牵住，回头绽出一笑，“怎么，嫌去超市耽搁久了？放心，就快到家了。”  
家！多么暧昧的字眼啊，刚刚还低迷的心跳瞬间又蹿上顶峰。  
“嗯……”他捏捏盖勒特的拇指，含混地应道，掩饰着慌乱。当下、 当下才重要，阿不思自我说服。  
然而回到家，往冰箱里塞好食物，阿不思正欲言又止，盖勒特却推着他进了他自己的房间。  
“好啦，是不早了，那晚安！”盖勒特捧着阿不思的脸，在他唇上飞快啄了一口便要跑开。  
“就……这样？”阿不思没反应过来。  
“嗯？你不是说明天要小考，想早点睡吗？”盖勒特真诚中带着点迷茫。  
“是倒是，可是……”阿不思把心里话开头一说，惊觉可能过于主动，但也只好硬着头皮说完，“可是，睡前你还有没有别的事情……”他的声音越来越小。  
“当然啦，我还要做点功课的！”盖勒特眨眨眼睛，在阿不思头顶又亲了一下，“爱你，阿尔。”  
阿不思洗完澡，晕乎乎地在书桌前坐了一会儿，才确认盖勒特真的轻易放过了他，而不像前些天那样软磨硬泡着要求陪睡；他甚至迫不及待地关上了房门，不知道在做哪一门功课。阿不思揉揉太阳穴，劝自己少瞎想。事实上，他以前从没在揣测人类活动方面耗费如此大心力的。他回头望到床头孤独的小熊，眼神幽怨，似在埋怨他忽视了它太久。阿不思心里一皱，书也彻底看不进去了，爬进被窝抱起小熊。  
“嘶——”被窝里还真是凉，借着洗澡后身上的余温，阿不思才有勇气把腿伸平。他有一点儿怀念盖勒特的小火炉属性了……不，暂时不能想他。阿不思强迫自己看着小熊，忽觉那渴求关注的样子像极了他本人。  
外面雪下得更大了。  
“先想想考试吧，阿不思。”闭上眼睛，他反复默念着，慢慢入睡。  
此刻另一间屋子里也熄了灯，但仍有光源亮着。  
盖勒特猫在被窝里，耳机连着笔记本。他当然没有在学校课程上费心，而是抱着科学的态度，点开了一部动作片。毕竟实践之前需要理论基础，就像接吻，他参考了许多Youtube视频。  
“这真是，刺激啊……”盖勒特小声感叹着，犹豫着要不要拿笔记下来。但转念一想，他在课堂上都不屑于记笔记，再说生物本能的事，此时突然勤奋好学，未免有些矫情和人设崩塌。  
盖勒特并不急着马上拆封使用那盒小道具，毕竟他也希望和阿不思的第一次——也是他人生中的第一次——浪漫又不失激情，火热又不乏温存。  
没多久，片子就看得他面红耳赤；他不由自主带入了自己和阿不思的脸，这就更刺激了。不过，阿尔的声线一定不会那么浮夸……盖勒特摸摸下巴，血脉偾张，不得不爬出来透口气了。挑开百叶窗的两片，雪已经积了一层。嘿，他心中一喜，明天说不定都会停课呢，这就大大增加了和阿不思一块儿探索发现的几率。

阿不思虽然脑袋发热，但身上凉啊。一个梦越做越冷，他也在被子里越缩越紧。终于在缩无可缩时，阿不思睁开了眼睛。  
天已经亮了，但透进来的光线灰蒙蒙的。手机上显示七点不到，阿不思解除飞行模式，叮，一封邮件跳了出来。  
因雪天出行不便而全校停课的通知。  
接着，各门任课教授的邮件也加载完毕。随堂考试当然是取消了，阿不思松了口气，他今天肯定发挥不出最佳状态。接着是斯皮尔曼教授的，他表示昨晚已经富有先见地将今天的课录成了视频，要求学生们跟进看完。  
“不！”另一个房间传来哀嚎，盖勒特显然也收到了邮件。阿不思作为每课必旁听的grader，是绝对会敦促他听课的。老斯皮尔曼就是成心要给这额外“假期”添不痛快。  
“盖尔，你起床了？”阿不思披上一件毛绒外套起身，但还是冷得他直哆嗦，“邮件你也看到了，别想逃过——”  
“要我听课，也可以。”盖勒特的声音隔着门板闷闷的，“除非你陪着我。”  
“当然会的，我们可以在同一台电脑上一起看。”一股冷气钻进阿不思的鼻子，他小小地打了个喷嚏，“可是家里怎么这么冷？物业不是说要开暖气了吗？”  
“或者干脆——”盖勒特突然拉开门，一把扯住阿不思的袖子，将他打着旋儿拽进屋里，外套滑落下来只剩贴身的睡衣，而下一秒两人就一起掉进了尚有余暖的被窝，“在这里一起看。”  
“在床上学……像什么话……”阿不思的心嗵嗵直跳。  
“因为这个。”盖勒特胜利地笑起来，扬扬手机，“如果你不怕冻死的话。”  
阿不思定睛，是一封来自物业的邮件：暖气管道破裂，现已开始紧急维修，供暖时间另行通知。  
“这也太不靠谱……啊！”阿不思刚扫完信息，小小抱怨一句，盖勒特便整个人压了上来。  
“来吧，亲爱的阿尔。”盖勒特嘴角邪魅一勾，“来暖和暖和。”


	41. Chapter 41

“一大早的……”暖气道紧急维修？为什么偏偏这么凑巧，一下雪暖气就坏，这概率有多大……？但阿不思无暇细想，对付盖勒特的一通乱啃就够他忙的了。  
“今天放假。”盖勒特言简意赅。  
“不是放假！”阿不思挣扎道，终于突破被子的重围，掀开了一角——  
然后他乖乖地缩了回来。外面好冷。  
“……那我们也得先吃早饭，总不能饿着肚子……”  
“好！今天我去给你热牛奶！”盖勒特听到前半句就迫不及待跳起来，但仍然体贴地先给阿不思掖好被子，接着就冲去了厨房。  
“……听课……”阿不思细若蚊声地吐出最后两个字，盖勒特浅蓝海面和金黄沙滩图案的内裤一晃而过，已经消失在视线外。整个被窝的热气一下子包裹住他全身，还往他皮肤里钻。阿不思觉得自己就像个蓬松的面包，在烤箱里幸福甜蜜地膨胀着。  
水果色的小纸盒就在盖勒特床头，刺激着阿不思的视网膜。他咽了口唾沫。  
不行，理智告诉他，在事情往一发不可收拾的方向发展之前，必须把学习任务先完成。那么只要在盖勒特回来之前先打开课程视频……  
阿不思计划得很好，他把盖勒特的笔记本抱过来——自从确定关系，盖勒特便把登录密码改成了他俩名字和生日的组合，向阿不思表决心说“任何时候都可以查看我的电脑”。无论如何要摁着盖勒特把课先听完！阿不思输密码的手指都有点儿颤抖。  
输入完，回车，密码正确，屏幕上转起了小圈。阿不思竖起耳朵，微波炉还没有叮。  
快点儿……阿不思祈祷着。  
“呃……啊……！”  
场面突然失控，阿不思吓了一跳，电脑自己叫了起来！屏幕还没完全从登陆页跳转完毕，令人脸红心跳的声音首先按捺不住、激情爆发了出来。阿不思一慌，手忙脚乱，笔记本像变成了活物蹦跳着要从手上挣脱——  
“哟，阿尔，很好学嘛！”不早不晚，盖勒特端着面包和牛奶进来了。阿不思趴在被窝里，人背对着门，而屏幕上的内容就一览无余了。  
一些激烈的画面弹出来，阿不思还没能来得及关掉。  
“不、不是的……”阿不思委屈地涨红了脸，急得快要哭出来。他哪里能预料到这种开机欢迎模式。  
“没事，没事。”盖勒特慢慢放下早餐，舔舔嘴唇，“正常，啊，需求嘛。”  
“盖尔，我没有……”阿不思呜咽着解释，“我一打开就……”  
不对啊！自己为什么要认错？阿不思恍然回神，这不该是盖勒特浏览记录的证据吗！  
阿不思恨自己迟钝，但来不及用言语反击，盖勒特已经饿狼一般扑了上来。  
“阿尔，嘘，嘘……放松……”他拱进被子里，因刚才端着热牛奶而火烫的手探进睡衣里托住阿不思的腰。  
“嗯……”阿不思发誓他是无意识“嗯”出来的！这声短音怎么回想怎么令人脸红。  
“盖尔……呃……”他努力让自己不结巴，“我觉得我们不如先学习……”  
“那句话怎么说来着？对，Learning by doing.”盖勒特自信地说，手一边不老实地在阿不思背上游移，况且他昨晚已经“学”过了，“别担心，咱俩都那么天才……”  
不，不对，阿不思内心小小地挣扎着，他们还没看网课……甚至还没吃早饭！妈妈从来不会允许他不吃早饭的……低血糖时做什么状态都会变差……唔……  
盖勒特浑身该死的烫，把他的条条框框都熔化了，不过他早晨的气息还那么好闻，怎么做到的？对了，盖勒特今天的内裤真的是沙滩海浪而不是三只眼睛的外星人晒太阳吗？但好像也不是那么重要，毕竟阿不思自己的内裤好像也凭空消失了……  
他突然对“献身意识”的理解又多了一层。  
那不如就……水到渠成？阿不思闭上了眼睛，打算顺应大自然的召唤——  
“嘿，阿不思。”有人拍拍他的脸，把他从粉红色的云端拉回地面。  
是盖勒特，他脸上通红，呼哧喘着粗气，配合略略羞赧的神情总有点儿不协调的滑稽。  
“嗯？”阿不思狐疑。原本运转顺畅的机器突然卡住了一个齿轮，欢快直冒的蒸汽也戛然而止。  
“我突然想起来……嗯……有个程序得走。”盖勒特腾出手挠了挠头。  
“你……说？”  
“是这样，”盖勒特撑在上方，清清喉咙，突然换了副严肃的嗓音，“阿不思·邓布利多，你同意在我们正要开展的行动中作为被进入方吗？”  
“……你就为了问这个？”难道现在的场面还不够明显吗？  
“关于Consent的那个网络考核，你们研究生入学肯定也要求的吧？”盖勒特索性趴到了一边，支起脑袋一本正经地望着阿不思，“我必须完全征得你的同意，否则我就是个混蛋——”  
“我……嗯……”讨厌！这样急停难道就不是混蛋了吗？盖勒特简直可以获得破坏气氛第一名。阿不思拼命用眼神喊着“同意”，头也肉眼不可察地点了点。  
盖勒特的观察力还在持续掉线。  
“你如果……哎，我不会勉强你啦，今天的确有点仓促？”盖勒特深呼吸着，便打算起身——  
啪，他的小臂被握住了。  
“阿尔？”  
“我没有……不同意……”这太艰难了，阿不思声音小得像猫叫。  
“什么？”盖勒特没听清，然后复述着Consent课程内容，“只有完全同意才是同意，有一点儿犹豫都不行。没事，我忍一忍……”  
“盖勒特！我同意！听清楚了吗？”阿不思这回是真的被逼上绝路，羞愤地闭上了眼睛喊出来，“请你把之后的程序也走完……”  
“哈，好极了！”盖勒特喜上眉梢，“那我们来讨论一下安全词汇……”  
阿不思苦笑了一下。  
热好的牛奶又凉了，不过小盒子的包装终于被拆开。  
没过多久——  
“斯皮尔曼！”  
“啊——”  
一声尖叫紧接着另一声尖叫，盖勒特被踹了下去。  
实在是太疼了，阿不思抹了抹满头虚汗。  
“对不起嘛……”盖勒特蹲在床脚边上，抱着膝盖，像个犯错的孩子。他的确高估了自己的天才。  
阿不思歪在枕头上缓了好一会儿。  
“算了，回来吧……”  
毕竟没有暖气的屋里太冷了，孤独的被窝也是。


	42. Chapter 42

暖气修好是两天之后的事情，阿不思也终于可以安稳地坐着学习了。  
Greylock当地部门很给力，雪一停就火速清扫出了行车道，学校因此很快就恢复了正常上课。  
阿不思有点儿难以直视斯皮尔曼教授，无奈习惯已经养成，他硬着头皮在第一排坐下。  
盖勒特依然安逸地在后排坐镇，完全不看斯皮尔曼教授——他从前也不看——复课只徒增他的盼望下一个假期的心情，阶梯教室的固定座椅太令人难受了，他甚至不能翘起椅子腿儿晃悠。他一遍遍翻看手机的月历，确认十一月的第一天是个星期五。讨厌！感恩节就这样被挤去了28号，距现在还有半个月，真是假期分布不均的典范、月历编排的耻辱！  
他细细碎碎地在嘴里小声抱怨着，以至于后排一小圈同学产生了种有谁把宠物仓鼠带来上课的错觉。  
很快，阿不思的手机屏幕亮了。  
“亲亲，感恩节假期想怎么过呀？”  
亲亲？阿不思呛了一口水。  
盖勒特的攻势还没有停止。  
“阿尔哥哥，你是想买买买，还是逛吃逛吃？”  
“要么来一场说走就走的旅行？”  
“只要胆子大，抬腿加拿大！”  
屏幕一亮一亮，晃得阿不思心烦意乱，干脆反向把手机一扣。  
“哼。”盖勒特在后面看到，心里不爽，手指上的动作更快了。他无声地控诉阿不思忽视男友的行为。  
下课，阿不思翻过手机，不住摇头。盖勒特上课都在干什么？居然发了一百多条信息……  
他正要一键清除通知，忽发现其中夹着一条来自其他发件人的消息。  
“本月巴沙特基金会‘历史进校园’系列活动将于周五（15日）下午3点在学生活动中心一层报告厅举办。主讲人：巴恩·奥尔斯先生。演讲主题：血在欧洲历史及文学中的意义和地位。讲座后另有‘我与名家面对面’晚餐环节。欢迎感兴趣的同学直接前来，无需报名预约。”  
这可太棒了！阿不思内心小小雀跃了一番。这位巴恩·奥尔斯先生的作品阿不思读过不少，他深入浅出、诙谐幽默的笔法，潜移默化中传达知识的功力让阿不思十分受用——他坐飞机来美国的路上还捧着一本看呢！况且，听说奥尔斯先生常年四处游历，在欧洲各地考察居多，很少出席商业活动，生平背景更是成谜。没想到居然有机会能在学校里一睹真容，实在是太惊喜了。  
阿不思心情激动，热切地盘算着：星期五下午没有课，完美；和家人视频时间会有小小的冲突，但只要提前报备就没问题。他一定要带上书，请奥尔斯先生签个名。那剩下就只有——  
“不行！”盖勒特坚决摇头，“我不同意！”  
“盖尔，只是一顿饭不在一起吃。”阿不思安慰他，“你要是不开心，我们可以夜宵补回来……”  
“星期五的晚餐每周只有一次！”盖勒特声嘶力竭地强调着，说得好像周三的午餐每周能有两回，“而且你都不回我信息——”  
“刚才是在课上，盖尔，我不能回信息。”阿不思耐下性子，同时要注意不被他绕进“盖勒特漩涡”，赶紧回归话题，“这个讲座我很感兴趣，机会难得——”  
“那我呢？我就不重要了吗？你是不是不爱我了？”盖勒特字正腔圆，连砸三个问题。他们正站在校园中间，往来师生突然集体患上咳嗽，掩着嘴小跑离开。  
然而阿不思对他惯用的撒泼打滚逐渐形成了免疫。  
“我选择使用‘请假条’。”他平静地说。  
“请、请假条……”盖勒特感到不可置信，喃喃道，“为了一个破讲座，你就要用请假条……”  
“请假条”是他们之间的暗语。上次那场不算太愉快的初体验后，盖勒特承诺给阿不思一个Gellert-Free的时间段，名曰“请假条”。在请假条生效期间，盖勒特保证绝不干涉打扰，以表达他的歉意。  
“巴恩·奥尔斯先生的讲座不是破讲座！”阿不思也有些恼，一甩头发就走，“我要去热咱们的午饭了，来不来随便吧！”  
“巴恩·奥尔斯……”盖勒特皱起眉自言自语，抬头男友已经走开，“等我一下，阿尔！”

讲座比想象中更火爆些，阿不思提前了十分钟，但只在第三排勉强找到一个座位。前排以女生居多，阿不思注意到。  
“哇，比我想象中年轻好多……”  
“好帅！”  
激动的小声议论之间，演讲者款步走上了台。那是个儒雅的中年人，身材高瘦，脸上线条柔和，眉眼含笑，向观众席挥手致意。他左手无名指上的银戒明显引起了一小波懊丧的惋惜。  
阿不思不自觉捏紧了手中那本《英国乡村》的书脊。和偶像近距离接触令他激动不已；奥尔斯先生环视全场的时候好像还专门在他这个方向多停留了一秒呢。  
“欢迎巴恩·奥尔斯先生！”主持人热情地介绍着。  
“谢谢，谢谢。”他温厚的、天然具有说服力的嗓音一下子拽住了大家，“很荣幸得到巴沙特基金会的邀请，让我有机会和大家分享一些个人拙见。那现在，我们就开启今天的话题：血在欧洲历史及文学中的意义和地位……”  
阿不思非常认真地做着笔记。这是他的习惯，也是出于对每一个教师或演讲人的尊重。并不是每个发声者都具备招揽注意力的天赋的——不然阿不思在霍格沃茨时“哪怕听宾斯教授讲课都不会瞌睡”的能力也不会如此令人钦佩——但这位奥尔斯先生绝对是其中之一。他的演讲丝丝入扣，叫人舍不得哪怕摁亮手机看一眼时间。  
最近一次完全无意识就能集中注意力，还是Homecoming听盖勒特唱歌的时候。  
对了，盖勒特。想到他，阿不思还是忍不住浮起笑意。虽然他正用着“请假条”，名正言顺，那家伙肯定不知道躲在哪里自个儿酸呢。晚上回去再好好安抚他吧。  
演讲结束，掌声雷动，有不少学生争相上前，求合影、要签名、或者讨论问题。阿不思也在其中。  
“奥尔斯先生，您能帮我签个名吗？”阿不思毕恭毕敬地翻开扉页，递上一支笔。  
“当然了。”奥尔斯先生微笑着接过，眉头轻轻皱起，“噢，阿不思……我可以这样叫你吗？”  
他看到了扉页偏下的地方，“阿不思·邓布利多，2015年8月购于丽痕书店”。  
“可以！”阿不思连忙说，又见先生神色有异，“请问，有什么问题吗？”  
“是这样，我注意到你买的这个版本的《英国乡村》比较旧了，我记得有一处不够准确的说法那时没有修正过来——但具体是哪里我可能还得翻一翻——阿不思，你会参加待会儿的晚餐吗？我想等我找到，标注出来再还给你。”  
“太感谢您了！”阿不思松了口气，奥尔斯先生如此亲切，让他甚至有点受宠若惊。  
“那一会儿见。”奥尔斯先生朝他眨了眨眼睛，又耐心听取下一位同学的问题了。  
阿不思用力点点头，不再打扰，回身往报告厅外走去。晚餐仍是自助式，就在旁边活动室里，还有十五分钟开始。  
他所不知道的是，演讲的后半程，厅里姗姗迟来一个兜帽扣头、戴着墨镜的高个身影，随便在后排空座一靠，抱着胸密切注意着前方的一切。  
此时，眼看阿不思往后面走来，他也悄悄先行隐匿了出去。


	43. Chapter 43

“您在霍格沃茨待过！”晚餐期间，阿不思惊喜地发现自己和奥尔斯先生居然还是校友，他大学就读于北欧名校德姆斯特朗，前往霍格沃茨交换过一学年。  
“我有一位长辈长居英国，交换期间得到过她许多指导和帮助。”奥尔斯先生说，带有一点淡淡的中欧口音，“可以说让我认清了研究兴趣和职业方向。对了，《英国乡村》的一部分手稿就是在霍格沃茨图书馆里写的。”  
阿不思深深点头，世上居然有如此巧合的事情，他们说不定还在同一张书桌前坐过呢。  
“奥尔斯先生，我想请问，”另一个女生问，“当您看到历史题材的电视剧与史实相差甚远，会觉得浑身难受吗？”  
“还是说您根本不看这类剧？”她的同伴补充道。  
“把电视剧拍得和教科书一样就不叫电视剧啦，那是纪录片。”大家都笑了，奥尔斯先生接着说，“剧我其实看得不少，我认为那是一种独特的艺术表达形式，更在于情节冲突和人物塑造，考验的不是把史料搬得多详细，而是编剧和演员的功力。实不相瞒，我毕业前就在几个剧组做过顾问——”他的眼神越过围成一圈的学生，好像看到了熟人，不过很快又收回了目光，“毕竟搞研究也要先解决吃饭问题嘛。”  
奥尔斯先生完全没有架子，加上现场有食物作缓冲，话题在酒足饭饱之后也愈发随意轻松起来。  
比如有同学提到了阿不思的疑惑：“您好像很少公开露面，没想到居然会到Ilvermorny办讲座，我们书迷实在是太幸运了！”  
“基金会找到我了嘛。当然，也因为有家人在美国……”他顿了顿，“我妻子最近在美国出差。”  
“您太太真是幸福！”女生们艳羡道。  
接着他们便知道了，奥尔斯先生在各国行迹不定，原来都是为了配合太太的工作而东奔西跑。  
“反正读书写东西也不一定非要坐在固定的地方，到处多看看倒是会有新收获。”奥尔斯先生谦和地说，“就是有点儿对不起孩子……”  
“咳，咳。”大家循声望去，一个黑色连帽衫背影在活动室门边立着，肩膀微微耸动。可能是刚好在此地等人？  
“……不过孩子也大了嘛。”奥尔斯先生接着把话说完。  
“什么，孩子大了？”听众们嗅到了八卦的气息，因为他看上去着实年轻，“多大了？”  
“也就……”奥尔斯先生环视着一圈少男少女，“和你们差不多大吧。”  
“天呐！”大家都惊呆了。  
晚餐愉快地走向尾声，奥尔斯先生向阿不思眼神示意，阿不思心领神会，便静等别的同学先离开。他还要取回他的书。  
“抱歉让你久等，”奥尔斯先生打开包，把书取出来，“刚才花了我一点时间。”  
“没关系！和您聊天很开心——”  
“走了，别跟他废话。”耳边低沉一声，有人撞了撞他的肩膀，就要拉他走。阿不思吓了一激灵。  
“盖勒特？”阿不思疑惑地回头望去，却是刚才那个咳嗽的人。他还诡异地晚上在室内戴着大墨镜，露出的余下半张脸写满不高兴。  
“‘请假条’时间用完了，回家。”他力气好大，拽得阿不思一个踉跄。  
奥尔斯先生还笑眯眯地望着他俩。  
“放手！我的书还没拿回来呢……”阿不思恼怒地甩开他，赶紧跟奥尔斯先生道歉，“真不好意思，这是我男朋友……他，好像心情不太好。”  
“可以理解，”男人并没有生气，“我霸占了你太久。”说着他把书递还给阿不思。  
“哼，老家伙。”盖勒特不屑道，鼻子里响亮地哼了声。  
“盖勒特！”阿不思喝住他，短短几个小时不见怎么就像吃了炸药，“对不起啊，奥尔斯先生……他平时不这样的……”好吧，他平时对纽特或是别的和阿不思走得比较近的同学其实也这样。  
奥尔斯先生却对阿不思轻轻摇摇头，笑得很松弛，脾气不是一般的好。  
“你好啊，小家伙。”他跟盖勒特打招呼。  
“你干嘛要到这里来？”盖勒特阴阳怪气地问，不顾阿不思拉他袖子让他停止。  
“做讲座啊。”男人无辜地说。  
“鬼才信呢！”  
一方剑拔弩张，一方刀枪不入。阿不思怪异地升起一种感觉，这两人好像认识……  
“好吧，也顺便来看看你们。”  
你……们？  
“你要对阿不思怎么样！”盖勒特嚷着，把阿不思拦到身后。  
“好问题，”奥尔斯先生捏捏下巴，“我想是说一句‘谢谢’。”  
“谢谢？”阿不思一头雾水。  
“没错，谢谢你，阿不思，”他郑重地说，无奈盖勒特挡着不让他握阿不思的手，只好点了点头，“谢谢你愿意当盖勒特的男朋友。是你的话，我和他妈妈就放心了……”  
“等、等会儿？”阿不思努力试图理清其中的人物关系。  
“我想我有必要重新自我介绍一下，”奥尔斯先生笑，“我姓格林德沃，是盖勒特的父亲。”  
盖勒特只“切”了一声。  
“巴恩·奥尔斯”当然只是一个笔名。  
盖勒特嘴上不情不愿，还是在阿不思劝说下载格林德沃先生去旅店。  
既然身份已经公开，路上的话题也自然而然变成了家人间的“最近过得怎么样”。  
“活着，有钱，没退学。”盖勒特闷闷地回答，就像他在电话里一样。  
格林德沃先生只是微笑。阿不思在窄窄的后座上看看这对父子俩，也不知该不该多嘴替盖勒特回答这个问题，比如告诉他父亲，他们的小公寓很温馨，每天的学习生活很充实，盖勒特的乐队也搞得风生水起……接着阿不思的思绪又游移到了别的地方：格林德沃父子外貌和性格上并不相像——阿不思想起来那部有些年头的电视剧，盖勒特的长相随妈妈——但从某一刻开始，他觉得可以确认他们是一家人了，是哪一点呢……  
“阿不思，”最后还是格林德沃先生先开了口，他到达旅店即将下车了，“今天的小活动很愉快，和你聊天也是。”  
“感谢您的演讲！我收获了不少启发。”阿不思赶紧说，“不过……您是什么时候，呃，认出我的呢？我在书上写的名字？”  
“噢，那是进一步确认啦。我上台时一眼就看到你了。”  
“哎？是怎么……”  
“盖勒特的Ins呀，我还是常常关注的。”格林德沃先生笑笑，伸手挠了挠儿子的头。盖勒特下意识往侧边一躲，但还是蛮不情愿地接受了。  
……也是，热爱向全世界广播的盖勒特。  
“阿不思，”格林德沃先生又叫住他，对他眨了眨眼，稍稍压低声音，“回去记得看看书。那么晚安啦，孩子们。”他下了车。  
“再见。”盖勒特嘀咕一句。  
就是这个标志性的格林德沃式眨眼！阿不思恍然大悟。  
“到前面来，阿尔。”盖勒特回头撅起嘴，“我还是喜欢你坐我的副驾位置。”  
阿不思爬到前面座位，又探身回去拿书包。  
回去记得看看书？  
他借着一明一灭的路灯光，翻开扉页，一个漂亮的签名，当然还是巴恩·奥尔斯。  
“盖尔……呃，你爸爸说的看看书，是指？”阿不思有点儿不太明白。  
“就字面意思呗。”盖勒特单手握着方向盘，头心不在焉地搁在撑住车窗的左手掌上。  
阿不思半信半疑地翻了翻后面，书一下子打开到夹着东西的两页间：  
两张机票，印着阿不思和盖勒特的名字，11月27日傍晚飞洛杉矶。


	44. Chapter 44

格林德沃家都这么直接的吗？阿不思望着静躺在桌面上的两张机票出神，这肯定早有预谋。他又仔细把《英国乡村》翻看了一遍，每一页都清清爽爽，根本不见所谓“表述不准”的地方。  
不过盖勒特也的确提过，以往他回洛杉矶也是家里寄票过来，看来是他们的家庭习惯了。盖勒特的家庭……至少格林德沃先生，是接纳他的意思吗？阿不思突然感觉肩头一沉，这份心意得领。  
“盖尔，你说我空手去是不是不太好？给他们带点什么礼物合适？”睡前，阿不思靠在盖勒特肩膀上摇晃他问道，虽然这问题对于一家子住在比弗利山庄的富人可能有点多余。  
“不用啦！”盖勒特本想随意支吾过这个话题，无奈阿不思再三坚持，“真不用，按他们以前的做派，谁知道会不会就打个视频电话过来远程吃个饭。哎呀，房子空着也是空着，就是邀请你去做客，去玩，别那么较真……”  
“不行，那我成什么人了？”阿不思一脸严肃，“对了，你爸爸喜欢喝茶吗？我从英国带来的红茶还有没拆封的，他在霍格沃茨待过，应该会喜欢的……”  
“他呀，”盖勒特懒洋洋地说，颇有恨铁不成钢的意味，“谁知道呢？满脑子只有他的哈尼……”最后几个音节突然矫情地拗了起来。  
“呃……？”阿不思有点儿没明白。  
“我是说我妈。”盖勒特翻了一个白眼。  
“他们看样子真的很恩爱，”阿不思抿嘴一笑，“刚才在餐会上他说了好多他俩的故事。”  
“是，我就相对比较多余——”盖勒特自暴自弃。  
“你是他们爱情的结晶嘛！”阿不思鼓励他，吻了吻他的侧脸。  
“……”盖勒特没说话，突然把原本枕着自己手臂、半靠在床背上的阿不思往下一送放平，扣住他的双腕，两膝夹着他的胯，不怀好意地笑起来。  
“盖、盖尔？”阿不思脸一红。  
“我想好了，我要报复他们。”盖勒特的儿童片典型反派笑容非常标准——“哼哼呵”每个音断开一下的那种，“我也要秀恩爱给他们看，我受够了！”  
“你别！”阿不思惊恐地想到盖勒特乐于分享一切的展示欲。但即将发生的场面并不太适合播放出去。  
“放心，现在只是练习，不叫别人知道。”盖勒特像玩一个四肢可以活动的娃娃一般，把阿不思已经垂软的手臂向他脑袋后面折叠，然后俯下去在他耳边细语，“你‘请假’这么久，我想你了。”  
“才……才几个小时。”阿不思被他的声音和头发撩得神志模糊。  
“就像几个世纪，阿尔……”盖勒特一边轻喃，一边伸手往床头柜抽屉里摸索。  
啪。一个小瓶子被搁上台面，里面盛着暧昧的液体。  
“这次肯定会好一些，我保证。”盖勒特认真地承诺着。  
“嗯。”阿不思点点头，信服地闭上眼。  
后来，阿不思又获得了一张请假条。

转眼一个星期过去，邓布利多家进行了例行的网上见面。  
“所以我下周可能又不能保证视频时间了，感恩节假期我会去盖勒特在洛杉矶的家……”  
“什么？”阿利安娜刚刚上线，一边调音量一边发问，“你们终于结婚了吗？”  
“我们没……”阿不思怕了妹妹的联想能力。  
“阿不思·邓布利多！你怎么能这么不稳重！”阿不福思咆哮起来。  
盖勒特气定神闲，拽着男友的手挑衅似的扬起在镜头前摩挲，仿佛阿不思不懂事的弟弟那声怒吼是阵微不足道的小风。  
因为他有底气这么做。  
“阿不，这样不礼貌。”  
“盖勒特，你别往心里去，阿不福思最近考试多，脾气急了点。”  
邓布利多夫妇一唱一和，把二儿子噎得哑口无言。  
“……你们认这个小子当儿子得了！”阿不福思赌气道。  
“从法律意义上说，”阿利安娜学着阿不思推眼镜的样子，一本正经地扶了扶鼻梁上的空气，“当盖勒特跟阿不思结婚以后，他的确就会跟我们共享……”  
“爸爸妈妈。”盖勒特巧妙地把阿利安娜的话补完，“其实上周我父亲来过。他对阿不思赞许有加，对我们在一起也十分看好……”  
哪里就十分看好了？阿不思努力回忆，盖勒特明明只是一直执着地呛格林德沃先生，他们父子俩根本没能在同个频道上对话。  
“喔唷，”珀西瓦尔和坎德拉对视一眼，“看样子是真的要定下来了？糟糕，我们今天好像穿得不够正式——”  
“哪有那么快！”阿不思终于抢过话头，他们认识才刚过三个月。  
“快什么呀，”阿利安娜摆摆手，“开学到现在我都已经分过手了。”  
“阿利安娜！你竟敢！”阿不福思暴跳如雷，全家的表现都让他很不满意。  
“别少见多怪，阿不。”阿利安娜甩甩漂亮的金色长发，“当然没谈过恋爱是很可怜——不对呀，你应该牵过很多山羊的蹄子？”  
“你等着，等圣诞回来哥收拾你——”  
“安娜，”坎德拉发话了，“交了对象也要记得跟爸爸妈妈说一声。是怎么样的男孩子？”  
“或者女孩子？”珀西瓦尔从大儿子活生生的例子上学会了灵活变通。  
“是个脑子不会转弯的德国男生。”阿利安娜高傲地说，“他为了证明我讲的笑话没有琳达的好笑，在雨里做了三个小时校园调研——然后我对他说了‘滚蛋’！”  
“哈哈哈哈，这本身就很好笑！”盖勒特捧腹不止。  
“呵，某些德国男生还真是没有自知之明。”阿不福思一点儿都没笑，冷嘲热讽着。  
“说德语的并不一定是德国人，山羊仔。”盖勒特恶声恶气地用德语回敬，见阿不福思眉头皱起，又大笑着切回英语，“哎呀呀，我忘了，人类的语言对你来说太难理解了……”  
吵吵嚷嚷又进行了好几回合，阿利安娜还时不时来火上浇油，阿不思也懒得劝了。不过，这种热闹，好像就是家人间才有的感觉呢。


	45. Chapter 45

盖勒特嘴上抱怨爸爸自作主张，身体却很诚实：他盘腿在床上哼着歌儿，精心挑选他度假时要穿的内裤，然后仔细叠成一个个小方块。  
“阿尔，别学啦！大周末的。”他冲着桌子前正襟危坐的男友呼唤，“先想想去哪儿玩？——事先声明，我绝对不会陪你去UCLA或者南加大之类的地方。”  
“盖尔，如果你凑巧记得感恩节后半个月就是期末考的话，”阿不思平静得就像上课被点起来回答问题，“你就会知道提前把cheat sheet准备起来、尽早和教授约谈project进度、组织小组学习是多么有必要¬——”真扫兴，他又要跟讨厌的纽特去小组学习了。  
“那叫还有半个月！”盖勒特心态乐观，接着蛮不讲理地推开阿不思的书本笔记，一屁股坐上桌子，“迪士尼和环球影城，你挑一个。”  
“那好，我想去The Getty.”阿不思终于抬起头望向他的眼睛。  
“去什么艺术馆啦！”盖勒特哀嚎，“我们只有四天哎！还要刨去飞的时间……老家伙也真是的，干嘛要我们感恩节过去，圣诞节的话行程就宽松多了……不过也好，阿尔，圣诞节咱们去更好玩的地方！坎昆怎么样？每天晒晒太阳、泡泡水……”  
“说到圣诞，盖尔……”阿不思带着些歉意打断盖勒特美好的遐思，“其实感恩节飞一趟洛杉矶挺好，我……圣诞节要回家。”他酝酿了一会儿道出实情。  
“回家！”盖勒特果然爆炸了，“你怎么可以不跟我商量就——”  
“事实上，”阿不思握起盖勒特的手稳住他，“我在来美国之前就订好了回去的票……圣诞节是必须要和家人一起过的。”邓布利多家的又一项传统。  
“那我呢？”盖勒特习惯性地脱口质问，向阿不思施加道德压力，然后才突然想起来，他们俩那时候根本还不认识。  
“我会补偿你的。”阿不思认真地说，“而且我想妈妈应该会为你织一件毛衣——或者我给你织一件！盖尔……”  
“我不爱穿毛衣！”盖勒特烦躁地挥挥手，撅起了嘴。的确，现在天寒地冻，阿不思在家必然会穿着毛衣，或者衬衣加毛线马甲，出去更是裹得严实，围巾手套帽子一样不少；而盖勒特在室内就一件短袖，披个厚外套就敢出门，总要阿不思好说歹说才勉强加一件卫衣。  
“那你说，只要我办得到。”阿不思十分诚恳。  
“我们……先去迪士尼。”盖勒特郑重地伸出一根手指，“不许笑！”  
“对不起，不过……”盖勒特对于迪士尼的莫名执着好有意思，阿不思忍不住扑哧一声，“你真可爱……啊！我会摔倒的！”  
盖勒特恼羞成怒，突然跳着坐上阿不思的腿，转椅背危险地后倾了一下。  
“还有，今天不许学了。我规定，双休日我们得过些quality time——不是面对面上自习的那种！”  
盖勒特的不满也不是没有道理，工作日他已经很配合地——虽然如坐针毡——每晚都陪阿不思蹲图书馆了。  
“好，就今天。”阿不思跟他拉上钩。  
“行，”盖勒特占据上风，得意一笑，松开阿不思，接着拍拍他胳膊，“穿衣服，出门。”  
“出门？做什么？”阿不思终于直起身子。  
“玩雪去。”盖勒特笑，指指窗外正好的阳光，“明天又要刮大风了。”  
阿不思的确很久没有堆雪人、打雪仗了。盖勒特已经猴急地要冲出门去。  
“盖尔等等！你回来，多穿点儿……！”  
盖勒特堆了一个形状抽象的雪人。  
“怎么样？”他向阿不思满意地展示自己的作品。  
“像雪宝。”阿不思咯咯笑着。  
“有那么丑？”盖勒特声音一抬，揪住阿不思的围巾不放。  
“雪宝才不丑，他是我见过最乐呵的雪人。”阿不思真诚地说，忽一拍脑袋，“对哦，说到迪士尼和雪，Frozen第二部已经上映了！”  
“然后？”  
“上一部还是六年前呢……时间过得真快。”阿不思感叹着，“我记得那时候，安娜缠着我和阿不让我们带她去看电影，因为小公主就叫安娜，她喜欢极了——她还管我叫‘艾莎’，逼我留了一学期长头发呢。”他回忆起来，满脸是笑。  
“不过你俩的头发颜色该换一换。”盖勒特敏锐地指出，“那山羊小子呢？他不也比安娜大吗？”  
“噢，阿不就是雪宝。”  
“Eww…”盖勒特大声表达着嫌弃，然后对他的雪人进行二次修改。不一会儿，雪人的五官皱了起来——还真有点神似阿不福思在视频里怼盖勒特的表情——头上还多了一对山羊犄角。  
“说真的，盖尔，”阿不思笑弯了腰，“要是被他看到，他能冲上来揍你。”  
“好主意啊！”盖勒特当即掏出手机拍照，“我现在就发，反正安娜关注了我，一定能叫他瞧见——太好了，我就喜欢他看我不爽又打不到我的样子……”  
玩闹一阵，阿不思牵住盖勒特冻得发红的手指。  
“盖尔，下午我们去看电影吧。”他热切地说。

看电影是小镇里为数不多的娱乐项目，但即便如此阿不思也很少去电影院，今天实属难得。有阿不思作陪，除了学习干什么都是好的，盖勒特一路哼着《Let It Go》，还换了好几种曲风，其中一段像极了昏暗酒吧里慵懒的伴唱，勾得阿不思心底直痒痒。  
买上票，盖勒特眼疾手快，占到后排靠中间的好位置，阿不思捧着爆米花和可乐小跑着随后跟上。毕竟天冷地方小，和他们抱有同样想法来消遣的人很多，影厅很快就满了起来，几乎座无虚席。  
灯一黑，先是几支预告片，盖勒特便不老实地开始对阿不思动手动脚。  
“别闹，盖尔……别妨碍我吃爆米花。”阿不思压低声音提醒，十分注意观影礼仪。  
盖勒特手僵停在半空中，借着大荧幕映在阿不思身上的光，只见他抱着爆米花，饱满红润的嘴唇不住地因咀嚼而蠕动，偶尔侧过头去吮吸一口可乐，喉结随即恰到好处地小小跳跃……盖勒特配合阿不思同步做了吞咽的动作，一时间不知该更嫉妒吸管还是纸桶。  
但烦恼随着电影正式开场很快消散了。阿不思看得入迷，忘却了食物，自然而然牵上盖勒特的手，而后者也终于安下心来，能把注意力放一点到前方了。  
这脆弱的稳态没能持续多久。  
“盖尔，你身上痒吗？”阿不思无法再忽视身边衣料和椅背摩擦的小动静了。  
“前面有个脑袋晃得我不舒服。”盖勒特气呼呼地说。  
阿不思向前看，根本没有遮挡啊……  
“别给自己心理暗示啦，”阿不思摸摸他的背安抚道，“快看！嚯，好惊险……”  
然而盖勒特还是坚称“影院里混进了奇怪的东西”，一直别扭到灯光再次打亮。  
“盖尔，你肯定就是皮肤太干，电影院里空调开得太足所以不舒服了。”阿不思揉一把盖勒特的头发，脸上写着“叫你不好好抹身体乳”，然后笑笑，“好了，咱们回家吧。”  
“不，等等！”盖勒特坚决拉住阿不思，要证明自己的感官在黑暗中也依然灵敏。  
荧幕上开始放工作人员名单了，观众陆续退场，有的还在讨论剧情，有的商量起晚饭吃什么，人头攒动，熙熙攘攘。  
“你……确定？”阿不思看着盖勒特屏息凝神，眉头皱起，眼光嗖嗖地在人群中扫视，仿佛还能拐弯。  
“哈，有了！”他一拍大腿。  
顺着盖勒特手指的方向，阿不思转过头去，首先听到几个年轻女孩儿活泼的笑声，而跟在她们之后，那个手和目光都不知该往哪放的窘迫男生是——  
“纽特？”阿不思下意识打了个招呼。


	46. Chapter 46

纽特的脸涨成了猪肝色。  
“嗯？阿不思？”在纽特前面的女生们闻声停下，随即向阿不思招招手，“嘿，你好吗？”说话的是戈德斯坦姐妹。  
“以及阿不思不太好的男朋友。”文达冲盖勒特做鬼脸，被盖勒特瞪了回去。  
“电影真棒，不是吗？”阿不思接到纽特求助的眼神，便帮他吸引注意力。  
“没错。”蒂娜和奎妮点点头，相视一笑，“第一部我们也是一块儿看的，姐妹万岁。”  
“糟透了。”文达用口型和盖勒特对话，还不住用眼神瞟纽特，掏出手机飞快地打起字来。  
“那一会儿还有安排吗？”阿不思说，“要不要一起吃晚饭？——怎么了，盖尔？”  
盖勒特将一切阿不思与旁人的社交视为危险，因此用力捏紧了他的手。  
好在奎妮及时将他的顾虑打消。  
“今天不凑巧，阿不思，”金色短卷发的姑娘满是歉意，“我和蒂娜现在要去接爸爸妈妈——他们飞过来和我们过感恩节，一直待到下周末呢！”  
“没错！”蒂娜接着道，“下周四晚餐，欢迎你们来做客——”  
“实在太不巧了，”盖勒特高傲地打断，“我和阿不思已经订好了去洛杉矶的行程，周三就出发。”  
“盖尔……”阿不思嫌他有点儿高调。  
“那真的有点可惜。”女孩们相互看看。  
“但是纽特会来的，对不对？”奎妮眨眨眼睛。  
“我？嗯……我是会留在这边啦……”突然被点名，纽特有些惊慌。  
“来吧，”蒂娜鼓励地笑，“人多热闹。”  
在影院门口他们道别，文达最后向盖勒特挤眉弄眼，扬了扬手机。  
盖勒特会意。两秒钟后，他爆发出大笑。  
阿不思感到莫名其妙。  
“阿尔……你，你自己看……”盖勒特颤巍巍举起手机，揉着肚子“哎哟”直叫。  
“斯卡曼德先生给蒂娜科普了半部电影的驯鹿生活习性，我真该早点离场的。”后缀一个擦汗的表情。  
阿不思厚道地没有笑。  
“哎，可怜的纽特。”他要什么时候才能开窍呢？  
为纽特揪心的不止阿不思。他们玩得比较好的几个同学，专门撇开纽特和蒂娜开了一个聊天群。  
“听说了吧，看电影就是场悲剧……”  
“敢搭话已经进步很大了！”  
“可是照他这个进度……蒂娜还有一个多学期就毕业了啊！”  
“得推他一把。这样，我自我牺牲一下，下次小组学习我就翘了（阿不思到时候可不可以求一个笔记！拜托了……”  
“那……我就‘生病’好了？”  
但阿不思不太想撒谎。  
“这……我们一个都不在，太明显了吧？而且我没有好理由……”阿不思发出一条信息。  
“怕什么！”大家集体出馊主意，“把小组学习定在周三不就完了？你要赶飞机，理由充分，完美！”  
……看来全世界都知道他小假期要飞走了。阿不思瞄了一眼正沉浸在耳机的音乐里摇头晃脑、对迫近的各种deadline毫无知觉、手机电脑交替操作两不误的盖勒特，深吸一口气，强迫自己回到满篇公式中。

“这样真的好吗……”即将出发去机场了，阿不思还握着手机摇摆不定。纽特在学习小组全员群里孤独地呼喊着“你们人呢”，但是没有一个人理他。  
“管他呢，自求多福吧！”盖勒特麻利背上包，推着两人共用的行李箱，伸手拉过阿不思，“走了，阿尔，拥抱温暖去咯！”  
Greylock地处山区，风雪一大就更冷了，他们早早就穿上了加拿大鹅情侣外套。不过去加州南部可用不到这身行头。  
然而听到“自求多福”，阿不思心里也一坠，低头把脚塞进靴子时都踩歪而扭到了。  
“啊……”他小声叫了出来。  
“阿尔！你没事吧？”盖勒特小心搀扶。  
“没，没有……”阿不思赶紧蹲下去绑鞋带，试图掩饰脸上因慌张泛起的红，“盖尔，嗯……你爸妈，好相处吗？”  
“哈，你不是跟他很聊得来吗？”盖勒特干笑一声。  
可讲座那天，阿不思能和格林德沃先生你来我往地交谈，完全是基于他不晓得对方真实身份的前提呀！这回再见，总不能只聊书了。况且——  
“那我还没见过你妈妈呢——我是说，当面……”阿不思在各方面功课都做得很足，除了上次盖勒特腿伤补的那部剧，他还利用各种碎片时间搜索了格林德沃太太的照片和采访视频，“她看上去不太好接近。”阿不思诚实道出。  
“安啦！”盖勒特大笑着捧住阿不思的肩膀，“还能比玛丽大妈更可怕？我在，没人能欺负你！”  
也只好这样啦，阿不思点点头以自我安慰，船到桥头自然直。这种时候，他就非常羡慕盖勒特能守在他家的视频镜头前熟练地喊“爸爸妈妈”，甚至比他叫得还亲。或许是上戏剧课练台词的功劳，还是表演天分？对了，万一格林德沃夫妇要他改口可怎么办……阿不思脚下一软，后来被盖勒特搭了一把才成功钻进去机场的车。  
别担心，还要过安检、登机、飞五个小时……阿不思劝说自己有足够时间做心理建设。可是一眨眼，他们坐着的小车居然已经停到盖勒特家门口了！阿不思惴惴不安，这大概就是他从没体验过的“考试来不及答完题”的感觉。  
“到啦……”盖勒特揉揉眼睛，从阿不思大腿上抬起头来，望望外边的街道，打了个哈欠，“多谢啦，格里姆森。”  
格里姆森是专程来洛杉矶机场接他们回家的司机。  
“两位晚安。”司机下来打开门，搬下行李，然后咧嘴向他们笑，鞠了一躬。  
他虽然笑得暖意融融，但阿不思背后冷汗直冒。美国东部时间已过午夜，他却清醒得不得了。  
“来，阿尔。”盖勒特环住他的肩膀，一边掏出钥匙。  
咔哒，阿不思的心也提到了嗓子眼——  
屋子里黑漆漆的，盖勒特打开灯，门廊的地砖一尘不染，鞋柜里规整地摆了几双男女款式的鞋，但表面干干净净，不像刚被穿过的样子。  
“看吧，我就说他们还是老样子。”盖勒特懒懒地一挥手，甩掉鞋子，箱子往边上一搁，赤着脚就向厨房跑去，“渴死我了……”  
冰箱里不出所料有他爱喝的汽水。  
“阿尔，你要牛奶吗？”  
阿不思慢慢脱下鞋，换上一双拖鞋，同时打量着房子里的装饰：走的是复古风。  
“谢谢，来一点吧，盖尔。”  
格林德沃家并不经常有人，但会保持随时来人随时能住的状态。  
厨房因为盖勒特拿饮料才稍稍增添了些生活气息，那簇新锃亮的灶台给阿不思一种走进样板房的错觉。喝下温牛奶，他也终于松了口气。  
盖勒特注意到阿不思微微发僵的身体变得松弛。  
“你看，什么都不用担心。”他亲吻他，吸溜一下舔去阿不思唇上的牛奶痕迹，逗得他笑出来，“走，带你去我的房间。”  
“嗯！”阿不思用力点头，被盖勒特牵着走上楼去。  
他所不知道的是，他们俩从门廊到厨房的一举一动，都被小摄像头忠实地记录下来，实时传输到了暗处的眼中。


	47. Chapter 47

早上七点，阿不思被一阵模模糊糊的吵嚷声唤醒。  
“……盖尔？”他伸手去探，却只摸到一个空被窝。说话声是从楼下来的……不好！阿不思心里咯噔一声，房子里并不只有他们两人！  
剩余的一点睡意立马吓得无影无踪，阿不思赶紧跳起来穿好衣服匆匆下楼。拜访的第一天早上就比主人起得晚，要是被爸爸妈妈知道他表现得如此没有教养……阿不思不敢继续往下想。  
“早上好！抱歉，我起晚了……”阿不思快速打了个招呼，都忘了紧张。如果按照东部时间，他绝不会才起床，要不是昨天赶路太累的话。  
客厅里正在进行一场骂战。  
“……多大了还装成不在家，还要突然跳出来吓人，幼稚！”盖勒特指着对方的鼻子。  
“我又没说我不在家，观察力负分！”对面倚在吧台上、金发披散的女子抱着胳膊，从容回应。她的半张脸被遮着，但想来应该是……  
“噢，阿不思啊，早上好。”听到楼梯上的动静，他们默契急停，对称地转过来笑盈盈地抬脸问候阿不思，紧接着又回到战斗中，视线对上的瞬间几乎要爆出蓝色电火花。  
阿不思即使做了心理预期，还是不由吃惊。镜头以外的女明星卸去精致的妆容，距离感一下子消减了许多；但即便如此，不论是脸还是身材，都完全无法令人联想到她是一个二十一岁大男孩的妈。而且，这使得盖勒特看上去和她更相像了。  
“哇哦，还想吵？”盖勒特撇嘴啧啧两声，“阿不思看着呢，我都替你脸红。”  
“谁先吵的？”格林德沃太太不急不缓地端起一杯清水，“也不怕人家嫌你幼稚甩了你？”  
“我跟阿不思好得很！”盖勒特骄傲地挺起胸。  
“是阿不思好得很。”她纠正儿子，不紧不慢地喝了口水，“脾气好、稳重，能忍你那么久……”  
“那个……”虽然似乎在夸自己，但怎么听怎么别扭。  
“早啊，阿不思。”他刚想上去劝，右边飘出一个声音着实吓了他一跳。  
“格、格林德沃先生！”他根本没发现那里有人。  
男主人从沙发和报纸的双重掩护下探出身，和阿不思问早，双眼眯成柔和的月牙。对比妻儿的火爆，阿不思突然感到格林德沃先生闹中极静的定力也很可怕。  
“他们……？”阿不思不确定地问。  
“啊，常态。”他习以为常，示意侧边的座位，“坐，阿不思，他们还得再要一会儿——噢，不会打起来的。”见阿不思面露担心，格林德沃先生又补充了一句。  
阿不思更担心了。  
“嗯，您是……您二位是昨晚就到了？”说说话能分散些注意力，阿不思硬生生扯上一个话题。  
“前脚到。”格林德沃先生点头，“看到你们进来了，但是有点晚，就不想打扰你们休息。”  
格林德沃先生知道阿不思心思细腻，怕他紧张，便和太太留在房内没有打扰。事实证明这是项正确决策，如果昨晚提前上演厅里正在进行的一幕，一个人都别想睡好。  
“是这样啊……”阿不思感激先生的体贴，但很快有了新的疑问，“等等，您说，看到？”  
顺着格林德沃先生意味深长的目光，阿不思惊恐地发现，厨房天花板的一角，一个监控探头亮着红色的指示灯！这就意味着……  
别墅一层各个角落都安了探头，毕竟房子里大部分时候没人住，防范小偷很有必要。而昨晚在监视屏幕后面，格林德沃太太犯了职业病兼强迫症。  
“盖勒特这小子，不够撩啊！”她化身一个暴躁导演，要不是被丈夫拼命拦着，她必然要冲下楼去做动作指导。  
阿不思回想起来，脸上红一阵白一阵。  
“你放心，卧室里没有摄像头的。”格林德沃先生看出他的局促，用一种更和蔼的语气说。  
但一点儿都没能安慰到阿不思。  
此时，格林德沃太太心平气和地向这边招了招手。  
“来吧，吃饭。”她表情宁静，脸上透着健康的淡红，仿佛刚进行完例行晨练。  
盖勒特还撅着嘴看向另一边，头发乱乱的像起了静电。不过他的气色也好极了。   
阿不思微妙地觉得，吵架就是他们的正常沟通方式，维系着他们的关系健康和身体健康。  
“这就来，亲爱的们。”格林德沃先生放下报纸站起来，拍拍阿不思的肩，然后过去揽了揽儿子，被盖勒特一下扭开；他也不恼，只在餐桌前坐下。  
“阿，不，思，”格林德沃太太下巴搁在左手背，右手搅拌着加了蜂蜜的牛奶，饶有兴趣地望着儿子的男朋友，“感恩节快乐。”  
“感恩节快乐！阿……”阿不思突然想起她可能不喜欢被叫“阿姨”，连忙改口，“格林德沃太太。”  
“哈！”盖勒特大声怪笑，“没有一个正常人会在一大早说‘感恩节快乐’——”  
“阿不思，今晚我们吃火鸡，不带这个小傻瓜——”格林德沃太太丝毫没有把目光分给说话人，笑意更浓厚了。  
“谁稀罕呀！反正肯定也不是你们自己做，我们去外面吃，阿尔！”盖勒特得意地抓住父母的软肋——他们确实都不怎么会做饭。  
“盖勒特不得了，毕竟自己在外面生活，厨艺肯定不错了。”格林德沃先生并不介意，反倒一脸自豪地点点头。  
“哦？你终于不会把buffalo wings热过头，炸得满微波炉都是了？”另一位家长就不那么厚道。  
“那是当然！”盖勒特大声为自己辩护，“我现在都会煮咕咕面了！”  
这……真的是件值得骄傲的事情吗？阿不思的假笑快要坚持不下去了。  
“了不起了不起。”格林德沃先生却煞有介事地鼓起了掌，毕竟从前他带小盖勒特的时候，能用开水泡熟的食物，是绝对不会下锅的。  
好吧，阿不思心安理得地舀起一勺他面前的炒鸡蛋：一旦接受了格林德沃家某些和他认知范围有偏差的特性——或许世界上有相当一部分家庭都是如此，他们可能还不习惯邓布利多家的风格呢——和这一家子是能够融洽相处的，阿不思逐渐燃起了信心。


	48. Chapter 48

迪士尼就是这样一个神奇的地方，一扇园门之隔，棕榈大道的迷人风情就完全被浓浓的童话气息取代。  
“看，城堡，盖尔！”阿不思向往不已，指着尖尖的塔楼，攀着盖勒特的胳膊。  
阿不思对所有迪士尼公主的故事耳熟能详，拜阿利安娜所赐，她就喜欢听阿尔哥哥讲童话——阿不福思只擅长讲那些动物主角的，而阿利安娜并不想翻来覆去只听狮子王。长期浸染，阿不思成了个公主专家。  
“电影我最喜欢加勒比海盗系列。”盖勒特两眼放光，比划了几下挥刀放枪，“出海、航行、寻宝，想想就刺激！”  
盖勒特平时是怎么给阿不思拍照都拍不够的，但在主题公园里不一样。他急着要去排过山车的队。  
阿不思受到盖勒特一通鼓舞，将信将疑地跟着去了，接着贡献出许多尖叫——他并不热衷心跳显著加快的大型游乐项目，而盖勒特还抢了第一排的座位，视角过于刺激。  
“阿尔，哈哈哈。”一轮坐完，盖勒特首先跳出小车厢，然后接阿不思出来，不忘刮一下他的鼻子，“这个嘛，入门级别啦——哎哟。”  
阿不思拧了把他的胳膊，撅起了嘴。  
“你等着！”阿不思转身大踏步进了最近的商店，片刻带了一个米奇耳朵头套出来。  
“作为惩罚，你今天余下的时候都得戴着它！”阿不思以为他会嫌米老鼠幼稚的。  
“戴就戴，怕什么。”没想到他却主动箍到头上，脑袋左转右转，“怎么样，是不是依然帅气逼人？”  
阿不思不答话，只一直看着盖勒特，然后忍不住掩嘴笑起来。  
“说话，阿尔。”盖勒特捧住阿不思双肩，紧盯他不放。  
“没什么，”阿不思笑着摇摇头，“我只是觉得刚才该买一个米妮的，带一个红色波点蝴蝶结的那种。”  
园区里时不时会碰上些动画角色。  
比如白雪公主里的恶毒王后。她高傲地走过来，一批小孩子都噤了声。突然，她在阿不思面前停下，夸张地瞄他一眼，掏出一面金边道具镜子来。  
“魔镜、魔镜，世界上已经没有比我好看的女人了，但我看到一个男孩子……”王后用难以置信的口气说。  
“我的。”盖勒特骄傲极了，握住阿不思的手，就差伸到王后鼻子跟前了。  
扮演角色的是工作人员，当然开开玩笑便离开；但是会有别的小麻烦。  
“你是王子殿下吗？”不知何处冒出来的小女孩悄没声地跟过来，扯扯阿不思的衣角，一脸痴痴地问。  
阿不思打量小姑娘的装扮，马上认了出来。  
“你好啊，爱洛公主。”阿不思蹲下身，笑眯眯地说，一边仔细搜索附近；有位女士在几步外立着看向这边，还好，应该不是走失的孩子，阿不思放心了。  
“小鬼，他不会亲你的！”盖勒特连忙挡到中间，他要从根源上切断这个小睡美人愚蠢的幻想，“他是我一个人的！”  
说毕，他一把将阿不思拉起来，拦腰一个深吻。  
“盖！唔唔……！”  
阿不思重心不稳，只好任由盖勒特托着腰，余光里小公主看上去快哭了。  
“怪兽要把王子吃掉了！”她嘴巴瘪瘪，但是眼泪还没吧唧下来，就被她母亲抱起、捂着眼睛匆匆离开。  
“……你知道，现在迪士尼的真爱之吻早就不限于王子公主了，什么姐妹啦、母女啦……啊！”此时两个中学生模样的女生路过，正在讨论电影，忽就撞见眼前一场缠绵。  
“王子和王子也可以！”她们同时兴奋地尖叫起来。

盖勒特最终没能成功用烟火和灯光秀诱惑住阿不思留下，因为阿不思牢记着出门前格林德沃太太那句，“记得回来吃火鸡”。  
“盖尔，”坐上车，阿不思挽住他，好言劝着，“迪士尼天天都开，感恩节一年只有一次，而且还能全家一起，就更难得啦。”  
“好、好，你最懂事。”盖勒特些许不情愿，但还是依了他，将他的头搁在自己肩膀上，“你和他们处得这么好，改姓格林德沃得了。”  
“就算真的改姓，也不是因为他们呀……”阿不思小声嘀咕着，才发觉他把脑子里想的说了出来，赶紧住口。  
“阿尔，你的意思是！”盖勒特喜不自禁，睁大双眼握紧他的手。  
“我什么都没说！”阿不思羞得把脸一红。  
“你的心意我知道啦！”盖勒特堵住他的嘴，不给他继续辩解的机会。  
后视镜里，格里姆森满含笑意的眼神仍是那么意味深长。  
天黑得早，又是感恩节的夜晚，空气中弥漫着食物的芬芳。  
好像香得有点太过浓郁？  
一串警笛冲散了香味和吻营造的甜蜜氛围。格里姆森紧急往右一打方向，后座两人在晃动中分开。  
“怎么了，格里姆森？”盖勒特警惕地探身上前，扶着皮制前座，皱起眉问。  
“给消防车让道，前面在冒烟，哦……”格里姆森张望一眼，“似乎正是您家附近……”  
“什么！”盖勒特脸色一变，语速加急，“快，格里姆森，赶紧带我们上去！”  
“好的。”  
然而消防车刚过，所有车子都要拐回主道上，左一辆右一辆交替启动，慢腾腾的，可急坏了盖勒特。  
“哎呀！”他一拍大腿，猛地拉开车门。  
“盖尔！”阿不思呼道，忙要跟上，却被按回座位。  
“阿尔，你就待在车上——格里姆森，我先跑过去看看！”他心急如焚，拍上门就飞快向前直冲。此地离家还有三个街区，外面的焦糊味已经无法被食物的味道掩盖。盖勒特脚下发狠，拼命催自己再跑快点，险些撞上路人、引发不少抱怨都来不及道歉。  
然而他在一个街区外猛然停下了脚步，头脑发胀，两眼发直。  
消防车停在一侧，还在呜呜鸣响，警示灯刺眼地闪着，而门口围着一群看热闹不嫌事大的记者和摄影师。  
“你们，都给我，让开！”盖勒特发疯似的拨开人群，声音打颤。那两个家伙在搞什么！  
这一行为引起了强烈不满和指责。  
“你谁啊？”  
“先来后到懂不懂！”  
“自己速度慢能怪谁？”  
“我是！这家的！主人！”盖勒特嘶吼道。  
突然寂静。  
“……噢！难道这就是那个……？”眼尖的一位脱口而出。但盖勒特现在没工夫理会闲杂人等，他掏钥匙的手都不受控制地颤抖。  
“盖尔……？”阿不思已经赶到，下了车跑过来，见到院里还在冒着的烟和门口乌泱泱一群人，又慌又无措；而被长枪短炮围住正在试图开门的金发大男孩，表情扭曲得阿不思几乎认不出来。  
阿不思这一喊，遭致那些记者齐刷刷射过来的目光，使他不自觉脚步一刹。他首先想到了“饿狼扑食”，而他是唯一的羊。  
院落的门却自己开了。  
“麻烦您了，我们下次一定注意。各位，没有大事——咦，盖勒特？”  
格林德沃夫妇送消防员出来，从容镇定，也没有受伤的迹象。虽是家居着装，面对记者脸上依然是训练有素的公事公办。  
“你，你们！”盖勒特捏紧拳头，满脸通红，呼吸粗重，肩膀耸动，每根头发都气得发抖，“你们在搞什么鬼啦！”  
“噢，”格林德沃太太不以为然道，“我们只是在尝试做饭。”


	49. Chapter 49

阿不思忘了他是怎么狼狈地逃回房子里去的，应该是盖勒特拉住了他。他的记忆因过于密集的闪光灯袭击而遭到创伤，形成了短暂空缺。  
院子里一个大型立式烤架烧得黑糊糊的，它是浓烟的元凶。感谢上帝，只是烟雾大火苗小，报火警的不明实况，夸张描述了一番，才引来了声势如此浩大一群记者。  
“抱歉，阿不思，让你见笑了——茶叶我很喜欢。”格林德沃先生吹吹茶杯上方的热气，“不过火鸡还是有的，我们从餐厅订了。”  
“不会啦！”阿不思哪里经得起这般客气，又联想到他们全家订外卖的传统——难怪厨房这么新呢——便觉得一切都是那么合理，“不过他们好像又……”  
“啊呀，真是涨见识，过气女星想再‘火’一把？”盖勒特气还没有消。  
“看来你对‘过气’的理解有误，建议回小学重新再读一遍。”妈妈反唇相讥。  
而他一路飞跑回来时候的担心，绝对不是假装的。  
“他们只是表达爱意的方式比较激烈。”格林德沃先生总结道。  
接着阿不思了解到，盖勒特从小就频繁地搬家、转学，缺乏长久的安定。即便他生性活泼，也善于自己找乐子，要说心里对爸妈完全没有抱怨，那是不可能的。  
“当然是亏欠他的。年轻的时候，我们只晓得管自己忙，等终于意识到，盖勒特也大了。”格林德沃先生慢慢地说，望着餐桌对面墙上的巨型显示屏 。以往他们赶不回来的时候，就开着视频和盖勒特一起“吃饭”。这么大的房子，冷清清的一个人，想想也怪孤单的。  
“先生……”阿不思柔软的心底被触动。他不确定该如何、或者要不要试图安慰一位长辈。怎么说？请他放心，盖勒特现在不会孤身一人了，他会陪着他，给他很多的爱——  
“但现在有你在，估计再也不用我们管了，哈哈。”格林德沃先生画风急变，狡黠一笑，原本淡淡惆怅的氛围在阿不思反应回来之前烟消云散。  
“阿不思——”格林德沃太太悦耳的呼唤响起，拎着盖勒特一只耳朵笑盈盈地走来，“你们明天有什么安排吗？”  
“放手啦，女人！”盖勒特恼羞成怒，没被揪住的耳朵反而更红。  
“呃，太太！”阿不思先一惊，赶紧先接住龇牙咧嘴的盖勒特。  
“没有的话，”她继续说，像在谈一份合同，“明天我们一起去趟拉斯维加斯，把程序走掉。亲爱的，帮我看看哪间教堂还能预约；我给格里姆森打个电话，让他开一辆宽敞点的车过来——”  
“好的，哈尼。”格林德沃先生领命，就要起身。  
“拉斯维加斯？”阿不思困惑地确认他没有听错。  
“结婚啊。”那双与盖勒特如出一辙的浅蓝色眼睛对他眨一眨，“这小子说你们已经商量好了。”  
“结、结婚！”阿不思诧异道。他怀疑自己的记忆是不是真的遭到门口闪光灯强攻的篡改。按理说，结婚之前还有很多步骤要走的吧……  
“阿不思，别担心，”格林德沃先生宽慰他，“去拉斯维加斯只有四小时车程。”  
这根本不是他担心的问题好吗！  
“盖尔，我们什么时候就商量好了？”  
“在车上你不是说愿意……”盖勒特揉着耳朵，一脸无辜，突然又豁然开朗，“啊！我懂了。其实不一定非要改姓，‘邓布利多’也很好。”  
“不是改姓的问题！”阿不思大声疾呼，可一下子也没想好哪里有问题，“呃……我觉得至少等到毕业？”也好有个缓冲啊！  
没想到夫妇俩都笑了。  
“年龄不是问题，阿不思。何况你们还不用担心孩子——”  
“我像你这么大的时候，阿不思，”格林德沃太太比划了一个高度，“盖勒特已经这么高了——当然，也比现在可爱得多。”  
“少说一句能憋死你。”盖勒特做了一个凶狠的鬼脸。  
“我……我明天有安排！”阿不思急中生智，“我要和爸爸妈妈视频，对，中午的时候，家庭视频！”他求助地望望格林德沃先生，“很重要的！”  
“哎呀，不是请过假了嘛？”盖勒特一跺脚。  
“等等，”格林德沃先生按住儿子肩膀，转头对妻子说，“我认为这是一个难得的好机会，双方家庭很有必要进行一些沟通——”  
“你说的没错，亲爱的，说不定他们对婚礼有些特别的想法——”格林德沃太太点头。  
“阿不思，还是你想得周到。”他们一齐回头盯着他。  
“哎？”阿不思被两个阴影笼罩，不由后退了半步。  
他们毫不民主地宣布，明天中午就在餐厅的大屏幕上与邓布利多一家进行第一次双方会面。

很快，感恩节大餐送上了门。  
“外面还有几个记者没走。”格林德沃先生带回消息。  
“过节也不知道消停。”盖勒特鼻子里哼一声。  
“都要吃饭的嘛。”格林德沃太太嘴上这么说着，行动却背道而驰。她只漫不经心地挑了几小块白肉，又夹了些蔬菜，似乎这就是她节日晚餐的全部内容了。阿不思微微吃惊，但那对父子见怪不怪。  
为了能时刻准备好出现在镜头下，背后要付出的努力往往不为人知。阿不思望着这一家人——尽管彼此正在用餐具打架，阿不思偶尔会产生他们是同辈人的错觉，毕竟格林德沃太太会逼迫盖勒特叫她“姐姐”——他们倒都很适应公开露面，不管是在摄像机前、露天舞台上还是演讲大厅里。  
“多吃点，阿不思！”他们少见地达成共识，一次次把盛满食物的盆子往他跟前推，都推出桌子边缘外了。  
“谢谢！但我真的够了……”阿不思吃正餐有点撑了，不过还不想放弃甜点——柠檬蛋糕上的每一朵酸奶油花都在热切地喊着“快吃我”。  
“吃饱了才有力气嘛。”格林德沃先生笑笑。  
“你看你那么瘦……”格林德沃太太面露担忧。  
“有力气？”阿不思看看窗外，天已经全黑了。难道他们一会儿还安排了体力活动？或者打一场家庭羽毛球赛？  
“黑五血拼啊！”格林德沃们齐声说。


	50. Chapter 50

阿不思庆幸自己在出门前意识清醒地告知家人，次日格林德沃夫妇也会加入家庭视频。几个大卖场、奥特莱斯赶下来，他感受到全身心的升华：他不仅晕得找不着北、累得找不着腿，甚至无法分辨自己究竟过着哪个时区的时间。  
不过好在，预备圣诞节带回给家人的礼物都按照单子买齐了，阿不思终于可以在车上歇一会儿。盖勒特强制他躺平枕在自己的腿上，阿不思最初还不好意思，但刚躺平，疲劳感一涌而上，阿不思完全不能招架困意，面向盖勒特蜷起来。  
盖勒特为他盖上一件外套。  
“睡着啦？”妈妈从前座探头探脑。  
“以为都跟你似的，体力怪物！”盖勒特不禁也打了个哈欠。  
“怎么说话呢，小混蛋！”  
“嘘——”格林德沃先生温柔地提醒他们，“吵到阿不思就不好啦。”  
车厢里马上静了。盖勒特宣示主权一般瞪一眼妈妈，环抱着阿不思的胳膊又紧了紧。  
但是惨遭无视。  
“宝贝，玩得开心吗？”格林德沃先生牵起妻子的手一吻。  
“嗯……”格林德沃太太伸伸肩膀，歪歪脑袋，故意假装思考，“还不赖吧。”  
购物对于她来说更像是种解压方式，她让阿不思见识了女人的可怕。  
为了排除被认出来的风险，伪装是必要的。接近商场时，格林德沃太太扎起马尾，扣上鸭舌帽，戴上口罩和墨镜，可谓全副武装。  
“你们先去。”她向孩子们挥挥手，先不急不缓地压腿、做伸展。  
“哇哦……”阿不思忍不住回头看。一身黑色运动装，远远的，如果说她是大学啦啦队的成员，阿不思绝对相信。  
这会儿戴墨镜真的能看清吗？一个小小的疑问冒出来。不过，上次盖勒特晚上悄悄跟去格林德沃先生的讲座，也是大晚上还架着墨镜……  
姑且当作又一项家庭特色吧。  
然而等阿不思他们买完回来，格林德沃太太仍然在车子边上。  
“走啦，下一站。”盖勒特揽住阿不思，紧了两步。  
“可是你妈妈……”  
打开后备箱，阿不思的疑问消除了，但莫名的恐惧随之而来：原本空荡荡的储物空间已经堆起了一座小山。  
她是怎么在他只买了一个包的时间内做到的？  
“……下一个商场香水和化妆品活动比较大，货源充足，走这个路线就行……啊，阿不思，回来了？正好，这里有多的打折券，拿上。”格林德沃先生笑眯眯地。  
“谢谢！”阿不思接过一沓花花绿绿的票子，分明从这个永远从容的男人身上看出营帐里运筹帷幄的军师的影子。  
“好嘞。小子们，上车！”格林德沃太太精神抖擞，摩拳擦掌，像个跃跃欲试的接力赛运动员——每一棒都是她自己。  
她买东西只求一个爽快，刷卡使她快乐；而丈夫事先勘查好地形、制定下扫货策略，则又能大大提升这种爽感。至于抢货，抱歉，论身手，绝大多数黑五消费者拼不过她。  
阿不思想起来，她确实演过不少打戏的。

“叮——叮——！”  
阿不思太累了。他梦到自己掉进一个大桶子，而身边全是挤挤挨挨、瞪着大眼睛的咸鱼。阿不思挣扎着要从咸鱼堆里抽身，木桶就摇晃起来。可能在一艘颠簸的船上？来不及多思考，鱼浪翻涌，已经埋到他的腰，还要继续往他胸口进犯！好生绝望，为什么和血拼的人群挤完，他还要继续和鱼群挤……  
突然，警铃大作，木桶似乎要倾覆了，咸鱼突然全体活起来啪嗒啪嗒跳动还往他身上飞！阿不思小心防御，格挡住一条直冲他脸而来的，又有一群攻击他的肚子……  
阿不思终于被唤回现实。摁掉手机闹钟，撤掉飞行模式，摘去盖勒特拍在他脸上的手，而身上那条不属于自己的腿，阿不思暂时没有力气搬动。  
“哼……”盖勒特还在熟睡中，模糊地哼唧一声。  
已经九点了，窗帘缝里透进的柔光很梦幻。今天是星期五，明亮的星期五……假期才第二天，阿不思满足地伸伸懒腰，只要不让他再去商场，什么都好说……  
不对，中午还有双方家庭会谈啊！阿不思惊坐，摸索手机再次确认时间——  
这一看，好不热闹，要不是他关闭了消息提示音，几百条新信息非闹得把房顶都掀了。  
“阿不思，你出名啦！”尽管没有声音，阿利安娜的尖叫犹在耳畔。  
阿不思揉揉被不存在的声波攻击的耳朵，认为出于对健康的考虑，阿利安娜的私聊炸弹该先冷却冷却。  
但学习小组群聊里也好不到哪里去。阿不思往上扒拉到手指发酸，昨天下午还算正常，晒晒食物照片、或者求直播纽特去戈德斯坦家赴宴的窘况；然而某一时刻，话题急转——  
“哈哈哈在线围观万年潜水阿不思突变网红。”  
“不过阿不思的表情管理还不太到位呀！”  
“但这样就很萌！”  
“说到萌，你们谁能想到盖勒特以前这么可爱？”  
“完美诠释‘奶凶’。”  
“岁月是把……不对，盖勒特现在也很帅啊，一点都没有长残！”  
“也不看看他家里是什么神仙基因。”  
“哎，盖勒特怎么没出道呢？这条件，肯定火啊！”  
“为什么不出道我不知道，但我知道，那样的话他肯定碰不到阿不思了，损失多惨重！哈哈！”  
阿不思越看越摸不着头脑。他连ins都不发，怎么就成网红了？  
“请问……？”  
他刚一发问，原本安静下来的群又炸开了锅。  
“正主终于出现啦！”  
“怎么样，阿不思，感恩节大餐很特别吧？”  
“当明星果然好忙，现在才有空回消息。”  
“你们到底在说什么呀！”阿不思重重按着屏幕，他平时很少打感叹号的。  
“咦，你还不知道？”  
“也是，阿不思很少网上冲浪的。”  
“看看这个吧，阿不思。”  
他们大发慈悲地贴上来一个链接。  
“感恩节当晚，比弗利山庄某别墅冒出浓烟，原是虚惊……青年怒斥记者，屋主身份曝光，他竟是十八年前的……（图）……据悉盖勒特并不是圈中人士，此行疑携男友度假（图）……点击看更多明星子女成长变化：我长残了，你呢？”  
此类娱乐快讯阿不思从来不接触的，但这篇他鬼使神差地来回滑了好几遍。同学们说的没错，记者拍到他刚跑到房门口、被盖勒特拉进去而自己慌张挡住眼睛的样子，实在太难堪了，简直与纽特进入蒂娜五十英尺范围内的表情失控有过之而无不及——确实也不能怪他，阿不思对镜头太陌生。但真正吸引他的，是那张十八年前的街拍。  
一个小盖勒特，两三岁左右，被妈妈抱在胳膊上出街。母子俩金发耀眼，戴着同款墨镜，妈妈大步走着，盖勒特却……阿不思忍不住笑了，盖勒特嘟着嘴，伸出一根肉乎乎的食指，直点着拍摄者方向，画外音：拍什么拍！  
阿不思很想穿过手机屏幕，走回到十八年前那个街头，捏捏小盖勒特的脸，或者干脆抱一抱他；盖勒特很可能会扭动小小的身体，用力挣脱，咿呀喊着“不要你抱！”阿不思捧着脸遐想，画面一定很温馨。  
“阿尔……别走……”大盖勒特此时无知无觉地翻过身，一胳膊圈紧他的腰。


	51. Chapter 51

“不理他们就行啦。”盖勒特终于起床，穿袜子时听阿不思说娱乐记者报道的事，“反正等我们回去，他们也跟不走。再说你本来就是我的正牌男友。”  
他颇有一种，“少爷我肯出街就是赏脸给你们饭吃”的高傲，想来也是从小就习惯了。阿不思蹭过来捧起他的脸——“干什么……”盖勒特嘟哝——细细辨认，还是能找到些儿童时的影子。阿不思努力在脑海里勾勒他脸上再多一点婴儿肥。  
“盖尔，”阿不思笑，“你小时候真的可爱到犯规。”  
“小时候？”盖勒特夺过阿不思掉在床上的手机，翻动两下明白了，“切，就喜欢拿这些当卖点……黑历史啦！”  
“有什么不好？”阿不思揉揉他，“至少比我的照片好多了……我活像个傻瓜。”  
“阿尔。”盖勒特把男友重新扑倒，点住他的鼻子，口吻严肃，“你在我眼里是最好的，请牢记这一点。”  
家长们对于此事也不以为然。不过格林德沃先生饶有兴趣地抱出了一本厚厚的相册，装满了盖勒特的“黑历史”。  
“阿不思，来，看这张。”他招招手让阿不思来沙发上坐下，“那次带盖勒特去探班，道具老师给他扣了一个骑士头盔。但是头盔太大把他的眼睛挡住了，盖勒特就大喊‘停电啦！’……还有这个，钻进箱子里爬不出来……用妈妈的口红在脸上画猫胡子……噢，撕了我的书还一直笑……”  
“停，停！”盖勒特讨厌父亲的揭短行为，无奈现在是阿不思捧着相册，他不好上去硬抢。  
“这多好啊，盖尔。”阿不思上扬的嘴角根本收不回来，“像我都没留几张小时候的照片。对了，你为什么没有当一个演员呢？”据他所知，盖勒特的表演欲望不是一般强烈。  
“还不是为了给某些过气女演员留点面子，”盖勒特抱起胸不屑一顾，“要是我太有名，她出门就只好被叫成‘盖勒特的妈’，哎哟，那打击可太大了——”  
“一大早是谁在胡说八道？”  
阿不思与格林德沃先生对视一眼，知道他们的例行问候又要开始了。  
格林德沃太太款款走来。她穿着冰晶蓝色的礼服长裙，头发绑成一条麻花辫垂在胸前。艾莎女王？阿不思几乎要脱口而出。  
“怎么样？”她在客厅中央转了个圈。如果家里下起小雪、结起冰花，阿不思也不会感到奇怪。  
“好看——”格林德沃先生才夸了个开头。  
“不怎么样！”盖勒特尖声大笑，“生活太贫乏，起床就只知道试衣服！”  
“哎呀呀，至少我早就起床了。”妈妈冷哼，虽是盯着盖勒特，但阿不思心生惭愧，“再说了，我还不是为了见你丈母娘——”  
“不、不用这么正式的！”听到后半句，阿不思吓得赶紧站起来，连连摆手，格林德沃太太完全是准备赴晚宴的行头，“我爸爸妈妈他们……可能不太适应……”  
“那好吧。”格林德沃太太沉吟片刻，翩然一转身，钻回她的大试衣间里去。  
阿不思暂时松了口气。  
“关于你刚才的问题，阿不思，”格林德沃先生不紧不慢继续着先前的话题，仿佛这场小插曲不曾发生，“盖勒特小时候也去试过镜，不过嘛……”  
他示意阿不思把耳朵凑过来，然后咬了一句悄悄话。阿不思恍然大悟。  
“有什么不能当面说出来的！”盖勒特叉起腰。  
“噢，我是说，”格林德沃清清嗓子，“当演员太辛苦了，我们舍不得你受这份累。”他向阿不思眨眨眼，唇角微微一勾。  
他刚才小声说的是：“不过嘛，导演说他和对戏的小姑娘不来电。”  
这也的确在意料之中。

大概是Brunch的三明治吐司太过绵软，麻痹了人的神经。等桌面清理一新，阿不思抬头，骤然发现厅里不紧不慢走着的大落地钟已经指向了11点45分，他的心脏才磨蹭够了、终于想起要狂跳不止。  
“别慌，只是场寻常见面。”格林德沃们安慰他。  
寻常见面的背景里为什么会挂着“第一次婚礼协商会”条幅啊！  
“阿不思，你的脸色有点偏白，上镜效果会受影响。”格林德沃太太饱含关切，托着阿不思的下巴左看右看，另一只手跃跃欲试要伸向化妆盒。  
“还不是被你气白的！”盖勒特拍掉妈妈的手，护住阿不思的脸，“瞧瞧你穿的什么玩意儿——”  
格林德沃太太的衣柜里似乎只分极端正式和极端朴素，阿不思试图劝说“昨天逛街的衣服就很合适”，但她不允许自己那么失礼。  
平心而论，盖勒特没有资格指责他母亲；因为他自己不知从哪里搞到一套白衬衫黑西服，别着一个挺拔的领结，甚至抹了发胶。阿不思认为自己一旦稍有松口，当场就会被押送去结婚。  
“喔唷，”格林德沃先生收拾完餐具回来，见到这阵势，一拍脑袋，“看来我该去找一条限量领带。那么，哪一条呢……？”  
“求你们别这么正式！”阿不思大声疾呼，立刻接收到三双疑惑的目光，语气又无奈又无力地软下来，“我是说……我没有那么像样的衣服啊……”  
老天，他还穿着Ilvermorny蓝红撞色的宽大卫衣，混在这家人中间像个上门来修草坪的。  
“你这样很好啊，阿不思。”他们笑了，一个慈祥、一个怜爱、一个痴迷。  
好说歹说，他们勉强同意撤下条幅，采取阿不思的部分建议，“打扮得就像在家里一样”。  
“这样好多了。”阿不思摘下盖勒特的领结，又把他的刘海拨弄回来一点，松了口气。  
嗒、嗒，钟还在悠闲地走，阿不思的心还在咚咚地跳。他打开电脑登入聊天室，格林德沃们看着他操作，礼貌地没有出声，气氛微妙得如同毕业论文答辩现场。阿不思改主意了，他现在巴不得视频快快开始，只要有谁发出声来结束这寂静，哪怕是阿不福思的羊也好。  
他们兄弟俩居然真的存在心灵感应。11点58分，屏幕闪动一下，显出一张大脸：凌乱的红色短发竖起，凸显出额头上的油亮——他大概刚从兽棚回来，还没洗脸。  
“呃……打扰了。”画面闪动一下又黑掉。  
“这是我弟弟……”阿不思飞速介绍着，想为阿不福思不太清洁的第一印象做辩解，但还没来得及说完，弟弟已经掉线。  
格林德沃夫妇的目光凝固在屏幕上，没有搞懂状况。也难怪，他们太像庄园里品下午茶的先生太太了——某种意义上的确是——或许给了阿不福思串线的错觉。  
盖勒特毫不掩饰地捶桌大笑。他喜欢看人出丑，如果对方是纽特、格雷夫斯、阿不福思三人之一，则笑果翻倍。  
相比之下，半分钟后上线的阿利安娜就没那么容易被表象吓到，而且善于先发制人。  
“阿不思！”她首先在镜头里找到大哥，中气十足地喊着，“你不回我！信息！”  
“阿利安娜……”阿不思痛苦地捂着耳朵，调低音量，“这是格林德沃先生和太太。这是我妹妹，阿利安娜……”  
“啊——！”热情过剩的少女用又一声尖叫回馈她可怜的哥哥，“叔叔阿姨好！太难以置信了，真的是您！妈妈怎么还没有上线？噢，她会高兴得晕过去的……”  
妈妈为什么会晕过去阿不思不清楚，但那声“阿姨”从环绕立体音响里一炸出来，格林德沃太太的嘴角可见地抽搐了。


	52. Chapter 52

阿不思只知道妈妈喜欢看剧，但并不清楚她是哪些演员的忠实粉丝——每当夜晚或休息日，妈妈和阿利安娜捧着果盘或者纸巾缩在沙发上、阿不福思的羊叫唤声起伏，他总是自觉回到房间，塞上耳机，徜徉在书本的海洋里。  
“……虽然可能有所冒犯，”坎德拉不得不用力清清嗓子才把声音拉回她平常说话的高度，“但我真的是看着你的作品长大的！”  
毕竟莱诺拉·格林德沃是童星出身。可阿不思还是觉得哪里怪怪的。  
“谢谢。有越来越多人这么说了。”格林德沃太太笑容礼貌，似乎并不介怀。  
“对了，《纽蒙迦徳庄园》！我印象特别深刻，后来听说那个孩子就是盖勒特？拍戏太不容易了！《庄园》更新的时候我正怀着我家老二，每周追得那叫一个揪心——”  
“什么！”屏幕内外，盖勒特和再次加入视频的阿不福思同时惊叫，隔空指着对方假装呕吐——这糟糕的宿命连接简直是种侮辱。  
两边家长一致认为儿子的表现十分粗鲁。  
“阿不！”邓布利多夫妇厉声说，可惜他们鞭长莫及。  
在现场的就不一样了。  
“哎哟哟！”盖勒特的耳朵又被拎了起来，“是不是亲生的啊！”  
“谢天谢地，”格林德沃太太面不改色，“我只真怀孕过一次。”  
“爸——”盖勒特求助似的望向父亲。  
“亲爱的，这样做不太妥当——”格林德沃先生痛心疾首，盖勒特刚松一口气，“——你别累着，不如换我来？”  
逐渐走向混乱的寒暄环节终于在阿利安娜一声“所以你们到底什么时候结婚”中收场。  
“不好意思，盖勒特皮惯了。这个学期以来，他受到阿不思诸多照顾，肯定也添了不少麻烦。这里我们首先感谢您家培养出这么优秀又体贴的孩子。”这边夸奖道，阿不思羞红了脸。  
“哪里，都是互相照顾的嘛。自从阿不思认识盖勒特，肯走出去了，人也开朗了不少。刚到美国的时候，人生地不熟，全靠盖勒特照应。”那边客气道，盖勒特挺起了胸。  
一切似乎都顺理成章。盖勒特牵住阿不思的手，眼里疯狂放电；阿不思几乎要把持不住，意识开始模糊。四个小时车程，好像不是什么问题……  
“快告诉我，阿尔哥哥，”阿利安娜捧着脸，快要贴上镜头了，“盖勒特是怎么跟你求婚的？”  
求婚？  
漂浮着气球、洒满花瓣的梦幻泡泡“噗”一下破灭，眼前还是格林德沃家的餐厅。  
“其实……呃……还没有求婚……”阿不思嚅嗫，像小学生承认错误一样低下头，虽然这错误不是他犯的。  
“噢不！”格林德沃太太和阿利安娜整齐划一地捂起脸向椅背上倒去，默叹着各自愚蠢的儿子和单纯的哥哥。  
阿不福思瞅准时机发出一声讥笑。  
盖勒特少见地局促起来，捏紧阿不思的手不肯放，掌心都出汗了：“阿尔，我就是太想和你在一起……”  
“我们现在就在一起。”阿不思反过来安慰他。  
“要我看，多接触接触也不急。”邓布利多先生本人倒是无所谓，但是女儿一脸“不求婚就想拐走我哥哥”的怒气叫他害怕——他还想拥有一个安宁的圣诞节呢。  
“没错，我们也想先亲眼见一见盖勒特。”坎德拉帮着铺台阶，“当然，如果两位也肯光临就更好了！戈德里克山谷不比洛杉矶繁华，但别有一番风景。”  
阿不福思刚才还得意洋洋地看戏，事态又偏离了他的预想。  
“这家伙要到家里来？绝！对！不！行！”  
“我一定登门！”盖勒特高调表态，“阿尔不是圣诞节要回家么？我也去！”  
“我得查查档期。”格林德沃太太显得不太热情，“圣诞是社交季，你们知道。”  
“盖勒特今年圣诞恐怕不行。”这句话不轻不响，却足够有力道。  
“爸爸！”阿不思从没听盖勒特这么乖乖地喊他父亲，甚至带上了颤抖的哀求。格林德沃先生怎么突然开始限制儿子的自由了？  
“他有安排了。他要去拜访姑婆，行程已经订好。”格林德沃先生仍在微笑，而态度丝毫不容置疑。  
阿不思也跟着怅然，但不得不先抱住盖勒特的腰，努力控制不让他扑出去、做出些不可挽回的事情来。  
“我哪来的，什么，姑婆！”盖勒特声嘶力竭。  
“嘘……嘘……”阿不思快要坚持不住了——  
“听爸爸的。”格林德沃太太眼里如有两道寒光，盖勒特瞬间熄了火，软倒下去。阿不思领教到，先前盖勒特所有的没大没小，完全是因爸妈惯着、在容许的范围。一旦家长稍动真格，他一点脾气都没有。  
“没事的，盖勒特，”还是邓布利多夫妇劝慰道，“你们平时怎么样就还照常过，我们不会干涉。”  
“记得求婚哦。”阿利安娜伸出一根手指，并不打算轻易放过他。  
“知道啦。”盖勒特喉咙里含混着，阿不思摸摸他的背。  
好在阿不福思认为今天盖勒特受的打击已经足够，便只轻描淡写地用一个眼神庆祝胜利，而盖勒特低着头还没看见。  
和邓布利多一家道过晚安，见面会就结束了。  
“盖尔，来一下。”格林德沃先生温和地叫儿子，示意他去书房，见阿不思有站起来的倾向，“一个人。”  
盖勒特垂着头，一语不发地挪过去。  
“阿不思，”见他还不安地向拐角处张望，格林德沃太太发了声，“看来你真的很喜欢那小子。”  
她又习惯性地将下巴搁在手背上，像在饶有兴趣地观看一个新人上台表演，阿不思有点慌。  
“呃……嗯……”他用微弱的点头加强可怜的气势。  
她笑了，决定不再为难他。  
“盖尔在学校成绩怎么样？”  
“嗯？”阿不思没料到话题转变如此之快，赶紧调整大脑，“他的专业课都很棒！有一门期末照现在正常发挥，可以排到班里前三呢。”阿不思不由有些自豪，是那门他当grader的课。  
“那选修课呢？我知道他选了一门戏剧。”  
“这我就不太清楚了……”完了，阿不思心想，她肯定会觉得自己对盖勒特不够关心。  
格林德沃太太只若有所思地点点头。  
片刻，两人从书房出来，除了盖勒特眼睛微微泛红，其他一切如常。  
“盖尔……”阿不思跑上去牵他的手。  
“我没事！”盖勒特骄傲地抬起头，大声吸了吸鼻子。

晚饭后，夫妇俩突然宣布要走。  
“这么快？”阿不思吃惊。  
“没办法，大人的假期就是很短。”格林德沃先生推出行李箱，带着些无奈。  
“要走快走，好像我会想你们一样。”盖勒特的态度一如往常。  
“臭小子。”妈妈放下包，大步上来紧紧抱住儿子。  
“搞什么啦，女人。”盖勒特嘴上嫌弃，依然回抱住她。  
格林德沃太太却先松开了。  
“过来，阿不思。”她绽开一个灿烂笑容，用力招手。  
“我？”阿不思本不想打扰他们家庭的情感交流。  
“拍全家福。”格林德沃先生拍拍他的肩，领他一起走去。  
“哇哦，那么煽情？”盖勒特啧啧两声，“果然年纪大了——”  
“看镜头。”格林德沃先生已经架好了自拍杆。  
“笑容，阿不思。”他们快速地提醒道。  
咔嚓。  
照片里，阿不思被环绕在正中间，每个人脸上都很明媚。  
“还不是省得你万一想发照片了，还得去我的蜡像边上做鬼脸！”妈妈狠狠揉乱盖勒特的头发，然后踮起脚亲亲他的额头，“就来，亲爱的。”  
格林德沃先生在门口，伸出手等妻子来握上。  
“那么，再见了。”他们挥手告别。  
“再见！”不知为何，阿不思有一点想哭。  
“要走快走。”盖勒特倔强地别过头去。  
大房子里又只剩他们两个了。  
“好了，阿尔。”盖勒特用温暖坚实的肩膀支撑住他，抚摸他的后脑勺，“好好休息，明天咱们接着玩儿。”  
“明天去哪里？”  
“当然是，”盖勒特邪魅一笑，“杜莎夫人蜡像馆。”


	53. Chapter 53

当阿不思问及在书房里他们谈了什么，盖勒特只是含糊其辞，“被教训了”。  
“比起那个，阿尔。”盖勒特兴冲冲打开自己的衣柜，一套套往阿不思身上比划，“来试试看！”  
“盖尔，我想它们都比我的尺寸大……呃，”见盖勒特拿出一件满是铆钉的皮外套，阿不思表情些许不自然，“这件可能和我风格差异太明显。”  
“你穿着是太硬了点儿……”盖勒特食指点点下巴，“但大不是问题，而且穿男友的衣服是种浪漫！”  
阿不思想起来，他们见面第一个晚上，他就穿过盖勒特的衣服了。  
“那好吧。但是！”阿不思及时按住盖勒特喜不自禁、就要来掀他上衣的手，脸烧起来，“我，我自己来啦……！”  
盖勒特被推出门外，也不知阿不思哪来的力气。片刻，他别别扭扭地出来，穿着盖勒特几乎记不起的一套衣服：大概是高中买的，或是初中？  
“阿尔，”盖勒特搓搓额头，“我都没想到我还有这么清新系的衣服。”  
“我认为是最适合我的了。”其实是破洞最少的，阿不思低下头左看右看，又回到房内照照镜子，不太自信。  
“没问题，咱们走。”盖勒特搂住他的肩，鼓励道，虽然阿不思活像个在周末偷偷换下制服、第一次溜出门约会的中学生。  
“不过盖尔，为什么今天突然要我穿……？”阿不思一边被盖勒特推着下楼梯，一边回头问。  
“发福利嘛。来，戴上这个——”阿不思脚步就没能刹住，被盖勒特架上一副墨镜，塞进了车。  
“福利？还有你什么时候——”阿不思发现墨镜是新的，镜片颜色比较浅，大概是照顾他平时不习惯戴。  
“感恩节礼物！”盖勒特挤挤眼，自己戴上另一副，“虽然晚了两天。一会儿用得上。”  
他神神秘秘的，阿不思也笑笑就依了他。这里是盖勒特的地盘，只要由他安排就好了。  
“盖尔，其实我也给你准备了礼物。”  
“什么？居然藏着不告诉我！”盖勒特倾过身来，几乎要撞上他的鼻子，“那还不快拿出来？”  
“是快递啦，送到Greylock的家里，等我们回去说不定就在门口躺着。”  
“里面是什么？”盖勒特毫不让步，凑得更近了。  
“嗯……”阿不思瞄到后视镜里格里姆森，垂眼一笑，“我决定让你回去自己发现。”  
“阿尔！你学坏了！”  
“停，别挠我痒痒啦！盖尔，哈哈哈……”  
阿不思为男友订购了一打不那么花哨的内裤。  
然而到了目的地，他发现，盖勒特让他戴墨镜似乎并不是为了低调。  
“盖尔，”阿不思挽住盖勒特胳膊的手又紧了些，“我感觉……有人在盯着我们。”  
这里是游人如织的好莱坞星光大道，快门不间断地被按下。阿不思或许没有经验，但他足够敏锐。  
“你的感觉是正确的。”盖勒特捏捏他的手，下巴抬得更高了，“反正都知道了，让他们拍个够呗。”  
……是这么个发福利。  
“来，这片我熟！”盖勒特搂上阿不思的肩，指着周围一圈建筑，“中国戏院、杜比剧院、蜡像馆……”  
阿不思跟着他的手指，眼花缭乱，觉得自己像个被拎出来见世面的小弟——他穿得也像。  
盖勒特才不满足于被旁人当成街拍对象，他更喜欢自导自演。他轻车熟路地在星光大道上找到他母亲的手印，但在自拍镜头中只留下了自己的脸和签名中的姓氏；他跑到蜡像馆内，霸占了妈妈的那座像许久，又是假装揪她耳朵，又是做怪相，调动五官肢体、拗猎奇造型的难度之大，使得他不得不拜托阿不思帮他拍照。  
“盖尔……你，还要多久？”阿不思被纷纷侧目的游客看得怪不好意思，又因在室内，他伸手想把墨镜摘下——  
“别动，阿尔！”盖勒特立马一个箭步过来，“好吧，咱们接着逛。”  
“可是为什么不让我摘墨镜呢？”阿不思不理解，盖勒特显然不是为了掩藏身份，围观他们、甚至拍照的人不在少数。  
“你的眼睛太美了，我不许他们拍了去。”盖勒特凑到阿不思耳边说，然后快速啄了啄他的侧脸。  
感谢阿不思、记者、一大波搞怪照片和昨天那张全家福，盖勒特的ins粉丝数量急速飙升。

周日的所有时间都花在了路上，盖勒特为此烦躁不安。  
“盖尔，”阿不思跟着盖勒特踏进一个又一个机场商店，“如果你还要继续买的话，我们可能得先添一个箱子。”  
他们已经从别墅换了个比来时更大的行李箱了。  
“这不叫购物，阿尔，”盖勒特嘟哝着，信用卡又塞进了POS机，“这是对假期最后的尊敬……”  
应该是种对他母亲消费观的完美传承。  
一上飞机，盖勒特就调整好最舒适的姿势——尽可能多地黏在阿不思身上——开始休眠。阿不思不方便拿笔记本出来学习，但也不至于无事可做；他拿到了巴恩·奥尔斯还未正式出版的新书样刊，几个小时的飞行立马变得有趣起来。  
时间已经悄悄走到了十二月，白昼继续缩短。机舱里的温暖叫人迷惑，马萨诸塞州的寒风却不开玩笑。好在早上阿不思富有先见地让盖勒特忍耐一下，把最厚的外套穿出门。  
“那点冷我才不在乎呢。”嘴上这么说，盖勒特仍然顺从地披上，只不过让衣服滑落到胳膊肘处，他再一夹——将羽绒外套生生穿出露背礼服的风情——腰肢一扭，两条长腿沿着机场地砖的拼接线踩出夸张的猫步，还不忘回头抛个媚眼，“阿尔，我美吗？”  
美，简直美极了。阿不思忍不住噗嗤一笑，靠在他肩上的盖勒特还无知无觉，睡得正香，脸上泛着红晕，嘴角挂着口水，一只手却还攥着他的紧紧不放。  
阿不思暂时合上书，摸摸盖勒特的脸颊。十二月了，期末考就紧接着两周之后，然后他就要回家、见到久违的家人。阿不思燃起一股欣喜，紧接着又怅然若失。他太习惯盖勒特陪伴身边了，他们的分别不会超过两顿饭的间隔。如果这趟航班已经是从英国回学校的该多好，他就不用亲身体验和盖勒特告别的煎熬了……  
“尊敬的旅客，我们的飞机即将降落，请保持安全带系好……”  
广播声响，阿不思上身一震，盖勒特跟着醒了。  
“嗯，要到了？阿尔？”朦胧间，盖勒特瞄到阿不思眼眶有点泛红。  
“噢！我吵到你了吗？”阿不思连忙揉揉眼睛，声调扭得有些夸张。  
“没有的事。”盖勒特伸伸懒腰，“天呐，我居然睡了这么久……回家我开车，轮你休息。”  
没错，想半个月以后的事情做什么。阿不思催促自己回报盖勒特一个笑容。  
“嗯，我们回家。”


	54. Chapter 54

Ilvermorny的研究生们已进入停课复习期，而本科生还有一周课。  
“不行，我活不下去了！”小学习室内时不时会传出一声哀嚎，“现在就考吧！挂就挂了——”  
每个人都患上了假期综合症，今年尤甚。当大家恍恍惚惚地从大餐、购物的美梦中惊醒，日历上突如其来的“12”简直和死神的微笑一般瘆人。  
阿不思原以为，当期末的压力倍增时，没有人能分心到八卦上。  
但是他错了。  
“阿不思，快说说你的豪门故事，救救我烧坏的脑子！”女同学们说。  
“对，见家长这么刺激的经历，多讲点，万一哪天我们用得上呢？”男同学们帮腔。  
“见家长……”阿不思不想回忆被那一家人——以及他自己的家人——如何溜得团团转，赶紧转移战火，“对，纽特不也在这个假期见家长了吗！”  
“纽特，”众人面面相觑，突然爆出大笑，“噗哈哈哈哈！”  
“他怎么了？”阿不思费解，他这几天没有实时跟进朋友们的动态。  
“噢，蒂娜全家圣诞节似乎打算去欧洲过了。”克拉尔忍着笑。  
“那……不是好事吗？”他们为什么满脸幸灾乐祸？  
“去法国——”  
“噢，文达。”阿不思想起来了，戈德斯坦家的小女儿正和盖勒特那位法国闺蜜打得火热。  
“然后再去英国——”  
“纽特不错嘛！”阿不思真诚道。  
大家又一阵狂笑，阿不思一头雾水。  
“是忒修斯发出的邀请。”  
“感恩节，纽特最该感谢自己带上了忒修斯。”  
“没错，他们兄弟俩的口才该取个平均。”  
“纽特难道……整顿饭都没话讲？”  
“其实不是这样的，”大伙儿吃吃地笑，“他反倒讲得有点儿多。”  
“多？”阿不思微微吃惊。  
“他对动物了解得可真多。”他们卖着关子。  
“这我知道啊。”  
“包括传说中的动物。”  
Ilvermorny不像其他学校，它有四只吉祥物，分别是文理学院的雷鸟、法学院的长角水蛇、商学院的猫豹和医学院的地精。当那晚不可避免地轮到纽特讲话时，他一紧张便开始了动物大科普。  
“哎……”阿不思深深惋惜。  
“别那么早叹气，阿不思。”  
“是啊，我们听不进去，有的人就不一样啊。”  
“难道说？”听同学们的口气，事态好像并不太糟。  
“谁知道呢，世界上被形容成火蜥蜴还不恼的姑娘应该也不是很多吧。”  
“阿不思，你没发觉今天小组学习少了点儿人吗？”  
“哇哦！”阿不思后知后觉。纽特真是傻人有傻福。

“你居然来上课了？”阿伯内西捧着一杯热饮窝在教室中后排生无可恋，忽看见盖勒特从扇形教室左侧的门晃悠进来。  
“最后一周，给点面子。”盖勒特痞痞地掏出手机，背向讲台摁了一张自拍，“走了，兄弟。”说着他就要从右侧门荡出去。  
“那你来一趟何必呢？”阿伯内西越来越不懂他了。  
“证明我存在过。”盖勒特虚无缥缈地说，似乎还沉浸在他的戏剧课里没出来，“让阿不思知道。”  
一秒钟后，阿伯内西看到盖勒特更新了ins：上课。照片中只露着一只眼睛，背景是讲台和黑板。  
自从洛杉矶一趟，爆发增长的粉丝数给他带来了赞和评论的指数上升——阿伯内西并不认为那些“哇”、“啊”、“好帅”具有实际意义。  
况且，他的男朋友根本不看ins啊！  
阿伯内西摇摇头，盖勒特已从教室消失。然而在阿伯内西感官所能触及的范围内，传来类似指甲抠玻璃的刺耳刮擦声。  
声音来自格雷夫斯咬紧的牙关。盖勒特太出名了，几乎是一夜之间，除了ABΩ内部明令禁止，所有人都在谈论他。  
可恶！要不是他有声名在外的爸妈和一个学霸人设、长得还不错的男友。格雷夫斯咬牙切齿。然而2019已到尾声，他还是没能找到一个女朋友……  
他只能用变本加厉地剥削忘记切小号而给盖勒特ins点赞的克雷登斯的饭卡来抒发内心郁结。  
但他不知道的是，盖勒特老早偷偷将自己用不掉的meal plan次数转给克雷登斯了。毕竟盖勒特每顿饭都有男朋友管。  
阿不思当真达成了在疯狂忙碌的学习间隙坚持做饭一学期的成就，而且还能一周内不重样。  
“阿尔，嗝。”每当盖勒特享用完晚餐，便惬意地往沙发上一靠，“你这样会让我以后都不想吃外卖了。”  
“那就不吃，还健康。”阿不思利索地将碗盘收进洗碗机，“餐厅里放的油太多了。”  
“可是被你喂的这段时间，我比以前重了。”盖勒特实事求是。  
阿不思脸微微一红。他可能对油较为吝啬，但是不自觉就多放了糖。  
“……期末嘛，用脑多，能量要补足！”阿不思快速丢一个清洁包，让洗碗机嗡嗡运作起来，仿佛有别的响动加进来，盖勒特就能翻篇。  
阿不思匆匆想要躲回房间，却被轻巧蹿来的男友擒住。  
“别急嘛。”盖勒特懒洋洋地从阿不思胳肢窝底下架起他，就要往门外走。  
“干、干什么！我还要复习……”阿不思惊慌道。  
“走啦，健身房，劳逸结合。”盖勒特将阿不思运到他的跑鞋前，“房租交着，不用白不用。再说，你连书都要能背下来了，还怕考试？”  
盖勒特自己对考试周全不在乎。本科生的课程，对于他聪明的脑子根本不在话下。稍稍引起他兴趣的戏剧选修考核分为笔头和表演两部分。表演自不必说，他和文达搭档演情侣驾轻就熟，并且盖勒特有认真考虑过要不要传一份影像资料去刺激格雷夫斯，无奈教师说这属于另一种形式的“试卷”，要用做存档不能外泄。而笔试部分拿到的题，正好是分析他妈妈出演过的一部剧。盖勒特想寻求刺激、另辟蹊径，反正估摸着通过课程没有问题，干脆将女主角大肆批判了一通。没想到，老师因为他角度新颖、语言辛辣，给了全班最高分。  
“也行吧。”阿不思答应去活动活动。  
盖勒特说的不错，期末高分对阿不思来说如同囊中探物。可他还是要强迫自己沉浸在书本里。  
不然，他就会不可避免地想到即将面临的别离。


	55. Chapter 55

阿不思长了一颗痘，就在左边眉毛上面一点点，是那天早上醒来被盖勒特发现的。  
“阿尔，哈！”他兴高采烈地捏捏阿不思的脸，把他的瞌睡捏没了，“你长痘痘了！”  
“痘？嘶——”阿不思伸手往额头上摸，不好，这颗痘来势汹汹，鼓起一个小包，一碰到就火辣辣地疼。  
虽然阿不思按时作息、饮食平衡，每天也好好洗脸，痘痘还是执着地冒了出来。也许是为了考试紧张的？或者……阿不思想起刚刚被盖勒特捏断的梦。梦里，他在和盖勒特捉迷藏，数完数后，却到处都找不到盖勒特，可把他急坏了。阿不思用力摇摇头，毕竟做梦着急到长痘这种可能性，未免过于荒谬。  
本来长一颗痘也没什么，又不是第一次。尽管阿不思与“叛逆”绝缘的青春期如温水一般平静，他依然没能逃脱痘的垂青。那是和米勒娃结伴备战生物竞赛期间，青春的微风叩响了阿不思的脑门。于是，两位聪明的高中生索性将那颗宝贵的痘痘变作天然教具，以串接起人体内激素、免疫、代谢等一系列知识点。  
但是盖勒特的态度令阿不思很不爽。  
“别笑我啦！”阿不思翻下床，忿忿地拉挺被盖勒特揉皱的格子睡衣，钻进卫生间里对着镜子细细查看。这种规模，完全好起来至少得一个星期，而考试就在下周中，自己的考试间隙他还要去批改试卷，事情一多，压力一大，可能会恢复得更慢。  
阿不思努力把乱蓬蓬的头发抹下来。天冷得早，十月后他就没有理过发，发梢早已没过耳朵，长的几绺快要能碰到肩膀了。只要把斜着的刘海拨弄一点过来……阿不思理想地盘算着，这样就能恰好挡住痘痘。  
“不许。”额前一凉。  
盖勒特就不该被允许长这么长的胳膊。  
他从背后一把圈住阿不思，钳制了他两条手臂后还能绰绰有余地扣上他的手肘。盖勒特下巴戳着阿不思的肩膀，还能腾出右手来把阿不思的刘海撩上去。  
阿不思扭两下挣脱不开，赌气道：“又要笑，又不让我挡住，没劲透了。”  
“生气啦？”盖勒特眯眼一笑，从斜下方亲亲他的颌骨，空出手去掏镜子拉门后的小储物盒，“怕什么，露出来，好得快。”  
额头上轻轻的“咔”声，盖勒特给阿不思别上了个糖果色的小发夹。  
“哎呀，这样显得我额头好大……”阿不思说着就要去摘发夹。况且，这个发夹风格是阿利安娜五岁时候最喜欢的。  
“不可以。”盖勒特捉住阿不思的手，无比认真，“大不了我陪你。”  
说着，他自己戴上了一个波浪形发箍。  
“你道具还真多啊。”阿不思小小的懊恼转为好奇。  
“演出要化妆的时候，头发挂下来就会很麻烦。”盖勒特漫不经心地又挑出一根皮筋套在手上，然后撸着阿不思后脑勺的头发，“不错嘛，可以扎一个小揪揪了。”  
“不过，颜色有点鲜艳啊。”阿不思向上瞄着。  
“显眼点好找嘛，你知道，”盖勒特挠挠头，“我不爱理东西的。”  
也对，想想他给自己买的那些内裤。  
“可是，这样出门怪怪的。”阿不思改换了商量的口气。  
“出门？”盖勒特惊讶，“阿尔，今天为什么要出门？”  
“我要去图书馆学习呀。”理所应当。  
“不不，”盖勒特堵住卫生间的门，“星期六属于家庭。”  
“复习周不存在‘周末’概念，盖尔。”阿不思好言道，“还有三天就考试了。”  
“所以你还不多陪我？”盖勒特下巴一扬。  
阿不思竟无法反驳。  
“来吧，亲爱的阿尔！”趁他发愣的空隙，盖勒特一发力将阿不思原地抱起，扛到肩上。  
“盖尔！”阿不思瞬间失衡，“你做什么？”  
“你说呢？”盖勒特狡黠一笑。  
几秒钟后，两人滚回了被窝里，阿不思处于下风。  
“又……又一大早？”阿不思嗓音微弱。  
“运动有利于毛孔疏通。”盖勒特食指卷上阿不思耳边一缕红发，颇带玩味地说。  
当两人结束晨练，气喘吁吁地分开，盖勒特拉住阿不思的手。  
“阿尔，”他深情地凝望着他，“你愿意再留一次长头发么？”

接下来的日子就像加了速。处在考试周的人儿们，总在破罐破摔和我还有救的心态之间反复横跳。他们或多或少也出现了像阿不思的痘痘那样的异常症状：多话的突然寡言，沉默的突然话唠，吃货突然厌食，睡神突然失眠。但是当期末考这阵大风终于刮过，在寒冷的Greylock顽强存活下来的学生们又活蹦乱跳起来。  
他们要放肆地拥抱假期了。  
阿不思连夜收拾了行李，给家人的礼物整整齐齐地躺在箱子里，阿不思细心地在间隙中塞上柔软的衣物。  
盖勒特整晚扣着耳机，安静地待在自己的房间里，没去给阿不思捣乱，也没倚在他的门框上说俏皮话。  
航班很早，凌晨四点就要从家里出发。阿不思本来想打车去机场的，但盖勒特执意要送。  
“我是夜行动物，忘啦？”午夜熄了灯后，大床上，盖勒特从背后拥着阿不思，打趣道。  
“三周。”阿不思轻轻地说。  
“嗯？”腰间盖勒特的胳膊扣得更紧了些。  
“我是说……三周以后再见。”阿不思讨厌自己的声音有点发抖。  
盖勒特隔了一小会儿没有说话，却摸上阿不思的额头。  
“呀，痘痘好了。”  
“还有一点点红。”  
“我每天都要和你视频。”盖勒特把阿不思翻过来，黑暗里，两双眼睛都泛着盈盈水光，“每一天。”  
“我答应你。”阿不思勉强挤出一个微笑。  
“快，还能再睡一会儿。”盖勒特受不了看他的脸，索性托着他的头埋到自己胸口。  
片刻，“我……睡不着。”阿不思无力地承认道。  
他能感受到背上那只手温柔的、一下一下的抚摸。然后，耳边响起了专为他作的摇篮曲。  
除了黑和困，去机场顺利得不可思议。阿不思有一瞬间希望这辆上了年纪的甲壳虫闹点情绪，在路上抛锚，接着他们和保险公司交涉，为造成的拥堵道歉。他会误了飞机，然后不得不向爸妈解释……但是那样，这个晚上他们就能继续相拥而眠，尽管疲惫，尽管狼狈。  
一切状况都没有发生。  
安检通道曲曲折折，阿不思的注意力一直在入口外。那个高高的、金灿灿的身影，极尽耐心地在他每一次折回时向他挥手。  
但终于，盖勒特消失在了安检门的另一端。  
想想好的方面，阿不思逼迫自己学习归心似箭的旅客脸上该有的充满期待的笑意，想想爸妈，想想弟弟妹妹，想想属于他的温暖的小房间。  
可是在这里，他也有一间同样温暖的屋子。  
眼泪还是不争气地掉下来了。  
“我想你了。”阿不思按出了信息，同时嘲笑自己。他从没想过自己会做这么矫情的傻事。  
“我也想你。”盖勒特的回复几乎只在一秒钟后。  
“来吧，来一场伟大的冒险！”金发青年自语道，将手机滑回兜里，如释重负。  
接着，他迈开轻快的步伐，前往值机处换取登机牌。  
目的地：伦敦。


	56. Chapter 56

戈德里克山谷好像从来不会变化。  
咚咚咚！邓布利多家里一间门板上响起急促的叩击。  
“吵死啦，安娜……你哥还要再睡一会儿……”阿不福思含混而不耐烦地低吼着。  
然后阿利安娜就大笑着逃下楼，扑到正在做早饭的大哥背上。  
“阿尔哥哥！”  
“当心，安娜。”阿不思小心把锅挪远，温柔地把妹妹的手摘下去，“一会儿就好啦。”  
这是每天早上的固定开场。  
爸爸妈妈还没有放圣诞假，早早就出门上班，因此白天的时光属于兄妹三人。  
“你给盖勒特也做这些吗？”早餐桌边，阿利安娜吸溜着一个流质荷包蛋。  
“安娜，”阿不福思故意压低调子，语重心长，“有些词不适合在吃饭的时候提。”  
“好极了，以后我就管他叫‘哥哥’，”阿利安娜立即接话，“反正等阿不思结婚以后——”  
“够了！”阿不福思想到这个可怕的事实，气血上头，用力捶了一下桌子——毕竟他连安娜直接管阿不思叫“哥哥”都不太能容忍。  
阿不思在听到“盖勒特”时思绪就已经游离开去了，弟弟妹妹的拌嘴淡化成嗡嗡的杂音。虽然他一个小时前还在跟盖勒特视频。  
“你不在家里。”阿不思敏感地察觉到。尽管视频中的盖勒特仰躺着，只露出一张大脸和一点儿枕头。  
盖勒特一惊，原本他已经准备好了一套解释“为什么凌晨三点还不睡”的说辞。  
“我不在Greylock的家里。”盖勒特沉着又狡猾，“但你怎么知道？”  
“你不会用这种风格的枕头套。”  
“好吧，”盖勒特翻了翻白眼，“我姑婆的品味。”  
“你已经到姑婆家啦！嗯……是在，奥地利？”  
“反正是欧洲的一个小地方。”盖勒特既不想说谎，也不愿说实话，立即岔开话题，“你过得怎么样？有新鲜事吗？”  
“我昨晚梦到你了。”阿不思甜蜜地说。  
“这不算是新鲜事。”盖勒特得意一笑，欣赏着男友认真思考时微微皱起的眉头。  
“山谷里还是老样子，镇上的商店大概22号也都要关门了。不过这两天可能会去一趟伦敦。”  
“伦敦？”盖勒特心头一跳。  
“是的，阿利安娜嚷嚷着要买新衣服——她总抱怨霍格沃茨太偏僻了，一个学期差点把她憋死——妈妈没有空，阿不福思又不肯让我一个人带她去……”  
“那让山羊仔和安娜两个去不就得了？”盖勒特尖刻地说。  
“其实我也想去见见老同学。”阿不思承认道。  
“没有斯卡曼德吧？”盖勒特口气变得危险。  
“你说纽特？”阿不思笑了，“纽特我见得已经够多啦……好了盖尔，别小孩子脾气，”他看到盖勒特板起了脸，“而且纽特家又不在伦敦。”  
盖勒特本还想嘟嘟哝哝几句，被门外一声招呼打断。  
“知道啦，马上来。”盖勒特冲着镜头外用德语回了一句，又望向阿不思，“我姑婆找我，那先不聊了？爱你！”  
“我也差不多要起来做早饭了。”阿不思挥挥手，被盖勒特“给山羊仔少做点儿”再一次逗笑，“我也爱你。那再见！”  
挂下电话，盖勒特从小床上弹起来，拉开门：“什么事，姑——”  
“你明知道我不熟悉德语。”巴希达·巴沙特立在门口，双手叉腰，抬头质问。  
“这不是……习惯了嘛。”盖勒特立即软下来，点头哈腰。这不是为了给阿不思营造一个“奥地利姑婆”的假象嘛。  
这里是巴希达在伦敦的小公寓。  
“说说，突然来找我这老婆子做什么？还非要回戈德里克的老房子过圣诞节？真是的，盖佐一个电话过来都不说清楚，我还当他开玩笑，结果第二天就把你的一箱行李寄到我门口……”巴希达絮絮地念叨着。  
“别，别，我的大历史学家。”盖勒特极端谄媚地扶着老太太去餐桌边坐下，毕恭毕敬端上一杯茶，“这不是想亲身体验一下老家伙——不是，我老爸的《英国乡村》的创作环境嘛。”他撒谎，《英国乡村》他一个字都没读过。  
“你就编吧，”姜还是老的辣，巴希达一眼看穿盖勒特心里有鬼，“从你们姓格林德沃的男人嘴里说出来的都不是什么真话。你今年大三对不对？”  
“是啊。”  
“嘿！”巴希达一听这肯定回答，似乎更恼火了，“你爸爸跟你这么大的时候，跑到霍格沃茨来交换，寒假前口口声声说得好听，什么‘陪巴希达姑姑好好过节就不回家啦’。结果呢？在我这儿白住着，天天往伦敦西片场跑啊！”  
“我妈……”盖勒特表情凝固，尴尬地赔着笑。  
“也罢。”巴希达摆摆手，“我也好久没回去了，正好。但是这两天我都要参加沙龙，就给你小子一个任务，完成再带你去戈德里克。”  
“您说！”盖勒特哪敢推辞。  
“照这个单子，给我的老朋友们买点礼物。回去一趟空着手可太难看了。”巴希达掏出一张长长的清单。  
“波特家……赖特家……邓布利多……邓布利多！”  
“怎么回事？一惊一乍的。”巴希达埋怨道。  
“不是，您，”盖勒特在震惊中变得结巴，“您认识邓布利多一家？”  
“没错，他们两口子都爱来我办的读书会，他家的几个孩子我都是看着长大的。对了，听说小女儿今年也上了霍格沃茨，时间过得可真快……”  
“保证完成任务！”盖勒特一拍胸脯，然后摊开手掌。  
“干什么？”  
“钱啊。”  
“管你爸要去！”巴希达没好气地。

“盖尔，我今天要出发去伦敦了，可能没法及时回你信息。”  
视频画面里，阿不思眼睛看着下方，背景抖动着，似乎在穿鞋。  
“玩得开心。”盖勒特依然坐在床上，“打算去哪里逛？”  
“去市中心的对角巷百货吧。噢，可能要先去破釜酒吧吃饭，我们到那儿应该快中午了。”阿不思答道，丝毫没有产生怀疑。  
“是盖勒特哥哥吗？”阿利安娜故意在阿不思背后夸张地挥手，毫不理会二哥正在变绿的脸色，“你好吗？”  
“不太好。”盖勒特哀愁地说。  
“哎？”阿不思担心起来，“你生病了？”  
“想你想病了。”  
阿不福思的脸现在跟酱菜一个颜色。  
两人又腻歪了一会儿，终于挂断了视频。  
“走啦，戴好围巾帽子，安娜。”阿不思挨个检查着弟弟妹妹，“噢，阿不，你要是不舒服，我们可以顺道去一趟圣芒戈……”  
与此同时，盖勒特从床上跳下来，迅速换好衣服。  
“走啦，姑婆！”  
他一阵风似的带上了门。  
尽管阿不思到伦敦城里还得几个钟头，但盖勒特得提前勘探好地形，便于跟踪又不被发现。  
而且他还得忍住不发ins，这难度实在有点儿大。


	57. Chapter 57

“阿不思，我的老伙计！”  
破釜酒吧内，埃菲亚斯·多吉给了阿不思一个结实的拥抱。  
“埃菲亚斯？”阿不思惊喜地认出酒吧服务生来，“你不是gap year在周游世界吗？”  
“转了一大圈，还是家门口好。”埃菲亚斯挺起胸膛骄傲地说，其实他只是过快地花完了旅行预算，“来吧，阿不思、霍拉斯、穆丽尔，吃点喝点什么？今天客人不多，我说不定还能跟你们一块儿喝一杯！”  
话音未落，吧台那边一个长大衣、侦探帽的背影不耐烦地低喊一声“服务员”，听起来极不好惹，埃菲亚斯只得灰溜溜地先去招待。  
“就按猪头酒吧的老样子吧。”阿不思体贴地说。毕竟全英国的酒吧菜单都差不多。  
这四人是霍格沃茨大学的同学，其中埃菲亚斯和阿不思一样，都来自戈德里克中学。他们专业各不相同，但因为某次公选课的团体作业结识，日子久了，便成了偶尔能去霍格莫德小镇喝一杯的朋友。  
“听说了吗？”穆丽尔猛灌一口蛋奶酒，眼里闪烁着兴奋的光芒，打开话匣子，“奥古斯塔结婚了，嫁的是我们以为会单到最后的隆巴顿！马尔福上礼拜又分手了，但是我赌十磅，圣诞节之前他们又会复合。冈特，还记得吗？对，马沃罗，他这回打架真把自己弄进了局子……”  
穆丽尔是《预言家日报》的记者，刚入职几个月，正是干劲最足的时候。而她充分将职业精神运用到了挖掘老同学们的八卦上。  
“哎，我什么都不知道。”霍拉斯愁眉苦脸。他还在医学院摸爬滚打、焦头烂额，并没有闲心管别人。学业的重担造成了他的压力型肥胖，还有越来越英国的发际线，使得他看上去更像海象了。  
“不过要说单到最后，咱们不是还有一个纽特吗？”埃菲亚斯又偷懒跑过来了，反坐在一把椅子上，下巴搁着椅背，偷笑着说。  
“还别说，纽特的春天可能要到了。”阿不思终于在情感领域上有了发言权。  
果然，大家都凑近来让他“快说说”。  
“不错啊！居然是学姐。”穆丽尔啧啧道。  
“还是美国妞儿。”霍拉斯托着腮，心驰神往。  
“狗狗，你怎么样？”穆丽尔将探求的目光又伸向埃菲亚斯。  
“我还能怎么样？”埃菲亚斯自嘲，“跟我的绰号一样，单身狗呗。”  
“阿不思呢？”霍拉斯胳膊肘推推阿不思，“有没有终于献出初恋啊？”  
“我……嗯……”阿不思没料到炮火这么快就集中到自己身上来，一时慌乱，不敢直视同学们，最终不明显地点点头。  
“天呐！可以啊！”三人同时惊呼。  
“难道是米勒娃？”埃菲亚斯喊破了音，“我听说你们在Ilvermorny重逢了？噢，这该死的缘分。”  
“不，不是的……”阿不思连忙辩解。  
“米勒娃？”穆丽尔拍拍埃菲亚斯，积极地为下一次和别的同学聚会搜刮话题素材，“快说说，怎么样的女孩儿？”  
“我没有和米勒娃交往！”阿不思坚决否认，“对方……对方不是英国人啦！”  
“哇哦，”男生们艳羡不已，“这去了美国就是不一样啊。”  
阿不思心里打鼓，要是被他们知道他交往的是个男生，尖叫声准能把破釜酒吧的玻璃都震碎。而他是特别不擅长招架问话的，又不会说谎。怎么办，快要顶不住了……  
“服务员，上个吃的怎么这么慢？”吧台边的暴躁“侦探”又发话了。他侧偏过头，帽子底下还戴着墨镜，立领里边还系着围巾，捂得严严实实，看不清脸上的表情，但语气十分不悦。  
“糟糕，和你们聊得太开心了……”埃菲亚斯腾地红了脸，赶紧一溜去了后厨。果然，给侦探客人和同学们的食物都已经好了。  
埃菲亚斯规规矩矩地给那位客人上了炸鱼薯条，接着才把仰望星空派端到这边桌子来。“侦探”看到那些死气沉沉的鱼头时，明显厌恶地皱了皱鼻子。  
“外国人？”霍拉斯小声问。  
“应该是。”埃菲亚斯嘀咕着，“估计又是一个来过福尔摩斯瘾的。”  
“哎，他还在往我们这边看呢。”正对着吧台的穆丽尔播报着实时动向。  
“估计是嫌我们吵吧。”阿不思有点隐隐担忧，他并不想让埃菲亚斯惹上麻烦。  
“可是酒吧不就是说话的地方吗？”埃菲亚斯倒是看得很开，“来，干杯！”  
“干杯！”装着黄油啤酒、蛋奶酒、蜂蜜酒的杯子碰到一起。

盖勒特的跟踪总体还算顺利，除了他好几次想冲上去把触碰到阿不思的那些手和胳膊掰开。  
包括阿利安娜。  
那是他妹妹……那是他妹妹……盖勒特每隔五秒钟就得提醒自己一遍。在对角巷百货里，盖勒特数次跨进安全距离内，最惊险的一次，他在商铺间迂回跟踪，没想到邓布利多兄妹一行突然折返，几乎就要迎面撞上！好在，盖勒特急中生智，闪避一边装作是个假人模特，配合着阿利安娜一个“狮子和蛇打架”的笑话蒙混过关。  
不过这并不妨碍盖勒特给她下达“不是个懂事的好女孩儿”判决。  
她为什么非要像情侣一样挽着阿不思的胳膊呢？即使她从小被阿不思抱在膝头讲故事、上学后被阿不思载在自行车后座、现在大学又成了校友、并且整整一个学期没见面……但她就不能矜持沉稳一点儿吗？家人之间能被允许手挽手走路的吗？她哥哥现在可是有男朋友的人啊！阿不思也毫无自知之明。上帝啊，阿利安娜还笑嘻嘻地给他戴上一顶圣诞帽，阿不思竟也傻呵呵地低头接受，这实在是……  
太可爱了！  
一定是气候干燥，商场里暖风又开得太足，盖勒特鼻腔一热，不得不掏出纸巾紧急处理渗出的鼻血。  
因此他也没有机会注意到，阿不福思脸上几乎与他一模一样的酸溜溜的表情。  
姑婆列的礼物清单，这一趟在商场里都完成了。天色渐暗，盖勒特又不辞辛劳地提着大包小包跟到国王十字车站，站在天桥上，目送他们三人跨上将驶向郊外的火车。  
再等我几天，阿不思。盖勒特默念着，装着大瓷瓶的纸袋危险地向下滑了滑，他赶紧翘起脚勾住。  
电话又不巧响了起来。  
“干嘛？”盖勒特两条胳膊各挂着五个提把，脸和肩膀夹着手机没好气地说。  
“还没回来，迷路了？”姑婆在听筒里说。  
“您那些东西，买呀装呀搬的，可不得多花点时间？”盖勒特瞄见火车已经启动，便也不再压抑声音，“都买好啦！”  
“那就好。”姑婆的声音舒缓了许多，“晚上想吃什么？来点英国特色？”  
“不要鱼头派！”盖勒特下意识大叫。  
毕竟，晚上他还得好好调整心态，装作无事发生一般，心平气和地跟阿不思视频呢。


	58. Chapter 58

“今天爸妈开始休息了，我们全家一起去运了一棵圣诞树回来。”周六晚上，阿不思在老时间接通和男友的视频，“猜猜我在做什么？”  
“想我。”盖勒特斜靠在一堆那种上年纪的妇人喜欢的深暖色花朵图案的靠垫里，惬意又松弛。他下午刚跟着巴希达回到戈德里克山谷的老宅子，当然行李、礼品都靠他这个唯一壮劳力搬运。现在收拾完洗了澡，盖勒特舒舒服服地霸占了沙发。  
“你猜对了一半。”阿不思笑得极甜，盖勒特怀疑他在晚餐后又偷吃了蜂蜜。壁炉映着他的脸红彤彤的，嘴唇上还有一层薄薄的反光。  
“你坏透了，阿尔。”盖勒特必须按下立即奔向邓布利多家的冲动，天没全黑的的时候他甚至能直接从姑婆的窗子里眺望到他家烟囱冒出的暖雾呢，“快告诉我。”  
“瞧这个，”阿不思也藏不住秘密，便扬起手中的活计，毛衣针和金红双色的线球，“我一下午就已经织了这么多了，厉害吧！”  
那是一条初具规模的围巾，色调暖洋洋的，十分窝心。阿不思知道盖勒特穿不惯毛衣，但又不想随便拿商店里现成的礼物充数，加之假期里大片空暇他实在闲不下来，干脆拾起他的爱好来。  
“厉害！”盖勒特是发自内心地佩服，他对此类需要长时间反复又没什么波澜起伏的安静活动很不在行，“我现在就想围了。”  
“再等两周多一点。”阿不思点点头，过节的喜悦和分别的愁绪交替，像一波一波海浪，忽高忽低，“你今天过得怎么样？做了什么？”  
“下雪了，出不去。不过反正外面也没什么可玩的，刷视频呗。”盖勒特重重向后一靠，上了年纪的沙发危险地嘎吱一声。姑婆听到了，不满地用口型提醒他“英国乡村”——一个她侄孙显然兴趣缺缺的话题，虽然他拿这来当探访乡下老宅的理由——盖勒特用白眼和甩手回复她。  
“真巧，我这里也下雪了。”本来就在同座山沟沟里，能不巧吗，“啊，你姑婆在？”阿不思看到他应该是与镜头外的第三人互动，而盖勒特并没有用耳机，不由心虚：他们之前聊的内容有些腻歪。  
“嗯，在。”盖勒特倒是一副无所谓的派头。  
“那……我就先不打扰了。”阿不思脸一红，匆匆掐断视频。  
“阿尔！喂……”盖勒特连忙坐正试图挽留，但是屏幕已经黑了。  
“行吧，您赢了。”盖勒特脸色极臭，“可真会挑时候。”  
“你诓到了一个小邓布利多？”姑婆并无歉意，反而冷嘲热讽，“阿不思就是太好心了，才上了你的当。”  
“什么叫上当啊？”盖勒特不高兴了，“我们是两情相悦！”  
“是精准扶贫。”  
“是命中注定！”  
“行，我不跟你废话。”巴希达宽宏大量——“请您搞搞清楚是谁先废的话。”盖勒特直跳脚——当侄孙是只不大懂事的小动物什么的，“可你这来都来了，怎么还在我这里坐着？行动力不够啊！”  
“那是因为我要给他惊喜。”盖勒特既神秘又得意。  
“什么惊喜？”姑婆虽是问着，但兴致不高。  
“瞧瞧，”盖勒特从贴身的衣兜里掏出一个小方盒，向茶几上一拍，人又大剌剌地往靠垫堆上一躺，“瞧瞧。”  
“噢。”巴希达瞧见那盒子便晓得了大概，“见多了，没创意。”  
“怎么就见多了？”盖勒特不满地坐起来，“这是我家祖传的订婚戒指！”  
“就是祖传才见得多，”姑婆撇撇嘴，“你爷爷、你爸，都用的它。”  
“……那，才叫时光的厚重感！”  
“求婚光有戒指怎么行？你爷爷给你奶奶写了首诗，你爸给你妈编了部剧，你呢？我看你是裸考惯了。”  
“我……我给阿不思写过歌！”盖勒特争辩道。  
“年轻人，”姑婆笑着摇摇头，她本行虽然是历史，却也是个关注时尚前沿的潮老太太，领教过盖勒特放在网上的“噪音”，“你管你那些小把戏叫‘音乐’？”  
“阿不思很喜欢！”没错，他的嘴和身体都很诚实！  
“那也是用过了的。”姑婆不以为然，“再说你也没带家伙呀。”  
这话说得在理，盖勒特为了伪装成只是送机，什么行李都没拿，换洗衣服全靠爸爸提前寄，吉他自然也好好地躺在美国的公寓里。  
盖勒特撅着嘴好一会儿没吭声。  
“看看阿不思，他在用心给你织礼物。”巴希达启发他，“你看是不是也能亲手做点什么送给他呢？”  
“可我不会打毛线。”  
“那下厨呢？”  
“家里都是……都是阿不思做饭……”盖勒特罕见地中气不足，眼神躲闪。  
“你呀！”巴希达恨铁不成钢，不过转念一想她那对放飞自我的侄儿侄媳，回头再看盖勒特，果然从头到脚写满了“事出有因”，叹口气道，“行吧，我教你烤点儿东西，到时候一起带去邓布利多家。阿不思喜欢吃甜的，肯定会喜欢。”  
“怎么全世界都知道他喜欢吃甜的……”盖勒特嘀咕着。  
“学不学？”姑婆板起脸，“瞧你那不端正的态度！”  
“学、学，一定好好学！”青年赶紧换上一副谄媚态度，又是揉肩又是捶腿，“劳您大驾，我怎么敢不学？”  
巴希达知道不该对盖勒特的手艺有过多期待，但他实在是差得离谱。要求一降再降，从多层奶油水果蛋糕到纸杯蛋糕，巴希达本想着将戒指嵌在奶油造型里，求婚气氛必然浪漫温馨，无奈盖勒特的花式失误实在令人发指——坯子不是烤糊就是塌陷，让他把奶油挤出花来简直比登天还难。  
“有没有，再简单一点的？”盖勒特不好意思地挠挠头。他已经足够虚心，要换作某门课需要花如此大的心力去完成一项作业，他早就号召全班去抵制教授了。  
这时候，客厅里的电视正播着广告，圣诞歌曲中，一堆姜饼小人夸张地一边大笑一边跳舞。  
“就那个吧，”姑婆扶着额摇摇头，“要是再不行，我也没办法了。”


	59. Chapter 59

放假在家，阿利安娜得空——“你终于暂停和那些‘姐妹’聊天傻笑了。”阿不福思说——会弹弹客厅一角的钢琴。邓布利多家平安夜的保留节目便是跟着小女儿的琴声唱圣诞颂歌，阿利安娜得提前活动活动手指。  
这架琴最初属于坎德拉。二十多年前，年轻的邓布利多夫妇刚刚在戈德里克山谷安家，积蓄并不多，但珀西瓦尔仍坚持要为妻子买一架钢琴，因为他初识坎德拉就是从霍格沃茨琴房经过时，被她的琴声所吸引的。然而他们一步步装修、购置家具，已经逐渐超出了预算。正在一筹莫展时，他们得到了巴希达的资助。  
“刚开始过日子，哪有不紧巴的？”巴希达宽慰小夫妻俩，“钱你们就慢慢还，利息嘛，常请我去听听琴就好了。”  
时间静静流淌，邓布利多家的孩子们一个接一个出生，巴希达渐渐能听到不同演奏者弹出的琴音了。阿不思小时候是练过琴的，有一阵子进步还非常快，只是年纪长起来后专心搞起了学习。阿不福思坚决不碰琴，家里人也都十分理解，认为他“多亲近大自然就挺好”。再后来，钢琴就基本归阿利安娜所有，一直练到上大学。  
小的时候，每当巴希达过来，阿利安娜便正襟危坐犹如正式演出一般毕恭毕敬——后来阿不思知道了，那是因为阿不福思骗妹妹说，巴希达是大债主，要是弹得不好，她就会被卖了换钢琴钱，害得阿利安娜每次得知巴希达要来造访，都要扑到大哥怀里索求安抚好一阵子才能平静下来。巴希达当然不是穷凶极恶之辈，对邓布利多家最小的孩子更是疼爱有加；只不过阿利安娜被二哥吓出了童年阴影，尽管巴希达几年前就已经搬去伦敦常住了，冷不丁听到这个名字还是会抖一激灵。  
“哟，安娜，练琴呢？”午饭前，阿不福思晃悠到了钢琴边，话音未起，先不怀好意地笑起来。  
“走开，阿不。”阿利安娜警惕地抬起头，手上没停，“在你想好要说什么之前，记得今天是平安夜。”  
“我恰好听到爸爸妈妈说，”阿不福思故意停顿，像是在回味一顿丰盛的大餐，“今天下午，有客人要来，你猜猜是谁呀？”  
阿不思原本在房间里和盖勒特视频，刚听他说到“下午要陪姑婆去做客”——  
“啊！”一声凄厉的尖叫从底下传来，紧接着是阿利安娜的哭喊，“阿不思呢？阿不思！”  
“我妹妹……”阿不思赶紧跟盖勒特解释，“我不去不行。那等你做客回来再说！”阿不思快速地眨眨眼，对着镜头抛出一个飞吻，赶紧挂掉视频跑下楼去。  
“安娜，这是怎么——”  
“阿不造反啦！”阿利安娜猛扑上来，险些把阿不思撞倒在楼梯上，“他……他说……他说巴希达下午要来！”  
“巴希达？”阿不思反应了半秒钟，“你是说巴希达·巴沙特？”  
“不然还能有谁？”阿利安娜急切地说，“我现在弹琴太差啦！简直不能见人，更不要说是巴希达……”  
“巴希达回戈德里克了？”阿不思还如梦似幻，就上次巴沙特基金会赞助的“历史进校园”活动——结果阴差阳错见了盖勒特的父亲——他正想表示感谢呢，“好事啊！噢，安娜，我是说……”  
“哼！”阿利安娜凶狠地推开阿不思，“你变了，阿不思，你把全部的爱都给了盖勒特！”  
“我不是那个意思，安娜……”阿不思赶忙要解释，但妹妹已经怒气冲冲地回到钢琴边，轰出一串狂躁的音符。  
旁观者阿不福思幸灾乐祸，看到哥哥受挫，他相当受用。  
不过很快他就没那么高兴了。午饭过后没多久，邓布利多一家开始为迎接随时可能造访的客人做准备。  
“我不要，穿这样的，衣服！”阿不福思咆哮着，“请不要让我看上去像阿不思。”  
所谓“这样的”衣服只不过是新的格纹衬衫和毛线背心，如果要再套上出门御寒的呢子大衣，阿不福思能当场表演歇斯底里。坎德拉好说歹说才让二儿子套上，并保证“你结婚以后我一定不再管你穿什么”——去年她说的是“二十岁以后”，再之前是“等你成年”——阿不福思泄了气，只要他还在家里过圣诞，便必然逃脱不了妈妈的摆布。  
“放心吧，阿不福思。”穿着圣诞红连衣裙、将长长的金色卷发高高梳起的阿利安娜插话，口气充满讽刺，毕竟今天两个哥哥都惹了她不开心，“阿不思现在一心只想被盖勒特打扮成摇滚叛逆小青年。”  
“我没有……”阿不思坐在沙发上虚弱地辩解，手上还飞快地织着围巾，就快大功告成了。他只是在好莱坞稍微“叛逆”了一点点——被盖勒特诱拐着出街，结果遭到大量狗仔偷拍——但本质上他依然是那个居家的柔软男孩。  
“孩子们，”珀西瓦尔息事宁人地说，“孩子们。巴希达说有一位小辈来看望她，和你们差不多年纪，也会一道过来。你们一定不想表现出家庭气氛紧张，对不对？”  
“那得看他们表现。”阿利安娜和阿不福思同时板着脸说。  
“安娜，这样吧。”阿不思主动让步，“一会儿巴希达来，我先弹琴，给你垫底，好不好？”  
阿利安娜思索一番，没有直接回答：“爸爸，巴希达的亲戚是男孩还是女孩？”  
“这我倒不清楚。”珀西瓦尔说。  
“如果是女孩，”阿利安娜一本正经地分析，“她看到阿不思弹琴，迷上了就不好办了，我没法跟盖勒特交待。”  
“男生不也一样。”阿不福思趁机嘲讽。  
“但你就没有这样的顾虑，不是吗？你的山羊并不会吃醋。”阿利安娜炮火急转，“哦，不过它们也没有机会吃人的醋。”  
“你……”阿不福思反应了好一会儿才明白内涵，“好啊！”他抄起一个靠垫就要往妹妹身上丢，但阿利安娜已经大笑着跳开了。  
他们追逐嬉戏着，客厅里热闹非凡。烤火鸡的香味渐渐弥漫开来，给四面的玻璃窗晕上温馨的水雾。然而没过多久，他们不约而同地停止了嬉闹。  
门铃响了。  
“你们谁去开个门？”爸妈都在厨房忙活，腾不出手。  
“我不要！”阿利安娜一下子钻到阿不思背后，扯住他的衣角。  
“哎呀，这么快……我要先去把东西放一放。”阿不思匆匆起身，兜起围巾和毛线。阿利安娜就像老鹰捉小鸡游戏里紧跟母鸡的小崽儿，片刻不离大哥。  
“就知道是我去。”阿不福思没好气地翻了个白眼，冲外面高喊，“稍等就来！”  
“亲爱的——”  
门一开，对方过于热情又迫不及待的开场白造成了不小的尴尬。  
盖勒特本来准备好了万用说辞，不论是“亲爱的爸爸妈妈”、“亲爱的阿利安娜”，或最好的，迎门就见到“亲爱的阿尔”，他都能紧接一段精彩的节日贺词。谁能想到开门的是阿不福思呢？  
“呕。”门框内外的两个男生同时抱怨。阿不福思很想把门再关上，无奈盖勒特眼疾脚快，横进一条腿。阿不福思便使劲堵门，紧夹着那只锃亮的黑皮鞋。  
“让我进去！”盖勒特低声警告。要不是手里托着姜饼小人烤盘无法施展，他早就不客气了。  
“我就不！”阿不福思嘶嘶地回敬，但一面又心虚地瞟了一眼哥哥和妹妹离开的背影。  
“啊哈。”盖勒特抓住破绽，忙往门缝里又塞进一条胳膊，同时大喊，“阿不思，快救我！”  
毛线球从楼梯上滚落，扯出一条长长软软的红线。  
阿不思听到这个他做梦都想着的声音，惊诧得仿佛在做梦。  
他慢慢跟着还在滚动的毛线球，沿着线一步一步走过去。红色的线团停在一双脚边——阿不福思已经放弃抵抗，他不喜欢的家伙便冠冕堂皇地走进来——视线慢慢往上。那个年轻人，挺拔、英俊，红扑扑的脸上笑容满满。  
“盖勒特？”  
如假包换。


	60. Chapter 60

“是啊、是啊，好久没回来了。”巴希达分别拥抱了欢欢喜喜的邓布利多夫妇、战战兢兢的阿利安娜、嘟嘟哝哝的阿不福思和痴痴傻傻的阿不思，“噢，这是我的侄孙，盖勒特。不过想必你们都很熟悉了？”  
邓布利多们齐齐望向最熟悉盖勒特的阿不思，但他显然还在状况外。  
“怎么？”盖勒特脱下外套，放下托盘，捉住阿不思一只手，笑嘻嘻地，“高兴过了头？”  
“你不是和姑婆去……”阿不思喃喃道，没有看盖勒特的脸，而是盯着他崭新西装马甲上的紫色小碎花，掉线的智商艰难地恢复着，“哦。”  
侄孙和姑婆，本来就是对应关系。  
邓布利多夫妇大呼“这也太巧了”，接着对盖勒特嘘寒问暖，赶路累不累、住得惯不惯之类。盖勒特毫不见外，对答如流，轻松得就像在自己家里一样。  
“……还不是因为太想念阿尔，就跟过来了呗。”盖勒特紧扣着阿不思的手指，对众人说。  
“哎哟，可腻死我了。”阿利安娜夸张地缩起脖子，假装抖落一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“一周了。”阿不思却轻声说，眼神飘忽，听上去并不高兴，“不，是更久……”  
“阿尔？”盖勒特心里打起了鼓，他完全没料到阿不思会是这个反应。大家也突然都不笑了。  
“这个计划，”阿不思慢慢抬起头，“从那次家庭视频就开始了，对不对？你爸爸那时突然说圣诞节你有安排了……”  
“不管他们有什么计划，”阿不福思清了清嗓子，不合时宜地插嘴，“我对着圣诞火鸡发誓，我一个字都不知道。”  
“少说两句！”阿利安娜厉声呵斥。  
“你是哪天到的戈德里克？” 在微笑，笑得盖勒特直发毛。  
“星期六下午……”盖勒特嚅嗫。  
“那就是三天！”阿不思抬高音量，眼睛微微湿润，“七十二个小时，你就躲在这么近的地方？”  
“我错了，我再也不瞎搞什么‘惊喜’了！”盖勒特慌忙讨饶，胡乱起誓，握着阿不思的手不住颤抖。他后怕不已，还好没顺嘴供出来他还在伦敦跟踪阿不思的“罪行”。  
“巴希达，”阿不思一下子站起来，歉意地笑笑，“对不起，我可能要先失陪一会儿。”  
说着，他轻易抽出手，接着狼狈地捡起毛线团，逃也似的跑上楼梯，不轻不响“咔哒”反锁上自己小房间的门。  
“哎呀，这……”坎德拉颇感失礼，连忙解释，“您千万别往心里去，阿不思是个心思重的。”  
“没事，谁还没年轻过呢？”巴希达潇洒地一挥手，然后借机数落一句盖勒特，“瞧瞧，玩砸了吧？”  
“我也没想到会这样的……”盖勒特手足无措，“我现在该怎么办？”  
“等阿不思静一静吧，”珀西瓦尔宽慰道，“你来他肯定高兴，就是得要先想明白……”  
“等什么呀！”阿利安娜气急上头，她可没那么心态平和，一拍桌子直指盖勒特的鼻子，“去哄！就现在！该干什么干什么！”

阿不思一回房间就后悔了。他在做什么呀？盖勒特有心悄悄跟过来，必然是带着满满的爱意，想要好好团聚、共同过一个美妙的节日。可是他却把一切都毁了。  
阿不思怅然往床上一坐，双手颤抖着伸向还剩最后一点收尾的围巾，眼泪不争气地先掉了下来。刚才他亲手制造的闹剧，又要怎么收尾呢？  
吱呀。  
“谁！”阿不思赶紧抹一把脸，强装镇定，端正坐姿。虽然他反锁了门，但爸妈有备用钥匙。  
门开到一小道缝就停下了，从那里伸进来一只手，袖口是黑色的，手上捏着一个红头发、笑容可掬的姜饼小人。  
“我叫阿不思，”小人一跳一跳地说，“我是戈德里克山谷——不，全英国——最聪明、最帅气、最善解人意的男孩儿。”  
“走开啦，盖勒特！”阿不思破涕为笑。  
“我还有一个特别特别爱我的男朋友。”红发小人并没有退出去，反而带出另一个金发做着鬼脸的姜饼人，“他叫盖勒特。”  
阿不思索性不搭腔了，就看着他演。  
“可是有一天，盖勒特不见了。”金发小人又躲回了门后，只剩姜饼阿不思焦急地原地徘徊，“他去哪里了呢？我好着急，好着急……”  
“他回来了！他带着一个小小的指环，告诉我，”盖勒特换了一种低沉些的嗓音，重新将姜饼盖勒特掏出来，但拇指上还多捏着一枚戒指，“‘阿不思，我不要和你分开，所以我要用这个小圈圈把我们拴在一起。你愿意吗？’”  
“我愿意！”红发小人兴奋地大喊，“现在、立刻、马上！”  
“然后他们就拥抱、亲吻，一直一直在一起。”旁白说毕，操控着两块姜饼你侬我侬地亲来亲去，配着一堆阿不思听得脸红心跳的音效。  
“好啦。”阿不思跑上去，一把拉开门，盖勒特还半蹲在那里，举着两个小人儿，嘴里“么么么”地念着，“快起来！”  
“阿尔，”盖勒特并没有起身，反而“咚”一身单膝跪下，“这次是我没想周到。我本来可以陪你一起回来，或者三天前就跑来见你。”  
“不，不是的……”阿不思最受不了俯视盖勒特亮闪闪的、真诚的蓝眼睛，心融化成一朵棉花，“我只是，太想你了……”  
“你愿意原谅我吗？”盖勒特将小人放回盘子里，单留下戒指高高举起，渴望又焦急，“给我一个机会，让我爱你、陪伴你，我保证再也不耍这样的小把戏——”  
“不。”阿不思简短地说，“我不要原谅你。”  
“阿尔……”盖勒特的声音皱了起来，五官因为突然的打击而痛苦地扭曲。他像一个傻瓜，握着戒指的手僵停在半空。  
“我要惩罚你、拿这件事嘲笑你，”阿不思继续说，试图显得凶狠，但是早已泪流满面，“我一辈子，一辈子都不要放过你！”

楼梯上终于再次传来脚步声。阿利安娜迫切地盯着上面的动静，在看到盖勒特向上竖起的大拇指的第一时间，开始弹奏《婚礼进行曲》。  
“噢……现在还太早了一些……”阿不思的脸又倏地红了，不得不用手背贴着降温。  
“不早不早，上帝啊，我巴不得现在就让全世界都知道！”盖勒特牢牢牵着阿不思的左手，不住摩挲那枚指环。  
见他们走近，家人们鼓起了掌，阿不福思虽然不大情愿，但还是敷衍地拍了几下。  
“对了，还有一件事。”盖勒特停下脚步。  
“嗯？”阿不思抬头望未婚夫，只见他正从紫色马甲胸前的兜里掏着什么。  
是一小束槲寄生。  
“我宣布，我们现在可以亲吻了。”盖勒特将槲寄生高举到他们头顶，欺负阿不思够不着。然后，他极认真地吻了下去。


	61. Chapter 61

“我要把……围巾……织完……再睡……”阿不思迷瞪瞪地说着，拿手臂挡在眼前，“灯……好亮……”  
“阿尔？你醒啦。”阿不思一动，连带着怀抱他的盖勒特也醒过来。  
居然已经到了早上。  
“我怎么……”阿不思揉揉眼睛，“我们怎么？”  
“有什么大惊小怪的，又不是第一天一起睡。”盖勒特打趣他说，宠溺地刮刮阿不思的鼻子，“圣诞快乐！”  
问题在于，阿不思根本不记得是怎么到床上的。  
“圣诞节……”他恍然清醒，“糟糕！给你的礼物！”  
“你说它吗？”盖勒特吃吃笑着，捞过床头柜上的围巾，“昨晚你已经赶完工啦，非要我马上就围，围了还直傻笑着说好看——不过我的确挺喜欢的。”  
“我……傻笑？”阿不思脸一红。  
“看来你什么都不记得。”盖勒特捏着下巴思考，“那，这个你不会也忘了吧？”  
他将围巾一端拉挺，指着龙飞凤舞的GGAD四个字母，但显然不是阿不思的初始设计。  
“拿过来！”阿不思羞得不行，“太乱了，我要拆了重改！”  
“不给，嘿嘿。”盖勒特故意手后扬把围巾甩得远远的，“我就喜欢这样的小彩蛋。”

昨晚的大餐，气氛由于两位客人的加入更加热闹了。盖勒特某种意义上解救了阿利安娜，他包揽了整个晚上几乎所有的配乐，当然，他们没有放过阿不思。  
“阿尔哥哥！”《婚礼进行曲》毕，阿利安娜亲热又不失阴险地把沉浸在幸福中的阿不思拉到琴凳旁，“刚才说好的，你今天别想逃过弹琴。”  
“阿尔还有这特长呢，都不告诉我？”盖勒特极尽夸张，“快快，让我沉醉一下！”他一把摁下阿不思，不给他脱逃的机会。  
“安娜，盖尔！”阿不思原本是为了宽慰妹妹——他自认《铃儿响叮当》还是能成曲的——好让她不那么害怕巴希达。但是从天而降的盖勒特炸弹使情况变得复杂：他怎么好意思在高段玩家面前卖弄呢？  
“别怕，我陪你。”盖勒特拍拍他，顺势在左边坐下，“你就管主旋律，我不会妨碍的。”  
无名指上的宝石闪耀了一下。  
“那……好吧。”阿不思终究经不住盖勒特殷切的恳求，深吸一口气，弹下第一个音。  
“Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way…”阿利安娜起了个头，盖勒特加了进来，接着是爸爸妈妈和巴希达，阿不福思混在其中不敢大声，他有点儿五音不全。  
“弹得真棒。”阿不思最初还不够自信，明明每个音符到点到位，他总显得犹豫，盖勒特便在耳边轻轻鼓励他。低音区上，盖勒特的伴奏活泼跳跃，却丝毫没有要抢阿不思风头。他像一个娴熟的舞者，或是滑冰选手，引领着他的伴侣翩然律动。  
“好听！”阿利安娜首先喝彩。  
“真不错，”坎德拉邀请孩子们坐到餐桌边上来，“来吃饭吧！”  
盖勒特牵着阿不思高傲地走过去，仿佛捧着他的战利品，与阿不福思相互睥睨。  
姑婆却专注于拆盖勒特的台。  
“阿不思挺好。盖勒特嘛，也就比五岁的时候进步了那么一点点。”  
“五岁？”盖勒特十分不满，“我今年才认识您好吗！”  
“你小子还真有良心，嗯？”巴希达老当益壮、身手敏捷，一把拧住盖勒特的耳朵。  
“哎哟哟，嘶——”盖勒特表情痛苦，“我妈这招跟您学的吧？”  
接着，巴希达透露了当年格林德沃圣诞家宴上，五岁的盖勒特当着一大家子演奏完毕，义正辞严地拒绝一个来做客、想跟他一起弹琴的小女孩，头也不回地直奔餐桌开始大吃大嚼。  
“当时我跟他爷爷和爸爸都说啊，格林德沃家这情种的基因难道失传了？”巴希达讲话颇吊人胃口，“直到今年我看到盖勒特和阿不思，噢，明白了。”  
大伙儿都笑。  
“阿尔是最好的，别人统统不值得！”盖勒特理直气壮。  
阿不思尚且端着矜持，很怕巴希达此时也想让他发表感言，赶紧端起蛋奶酒喝一口掩饰过去，只等他们开始聊下一个话题。  
但渐渐地，阿不思发现他要假装喝酒的次数有点多。  
蛋奶酒，入口甘美，但后劲十足，因此极具迷惑性，诱骗阿不思无知无觉间便越过了他能保持理智的极限量。  
“盖尔……唔……”当大家开始瓜分圣诞布丁时，阿不思的状态已经飘飘忽忽，眼神迷离，紧抓着盖勒特不放，“你……今天不会逃走……对不对……”  
“告诉我他不是阿不思。”阿不福思被土豆泥噎住，胳膊肘捅捅妹妹小声求证。  
“我不和恋爱经验为负的人说话。”阿利安娜只管自己看得入迷，眼里写满“阿不思也有今天”。  
阿不思主动，盖勒特当然求之不得，只是场面上还得客套一番。  
“哎呀，姑婆一个人回去，我有点……”盖勒特拼命朝巴希达又挑眉毛又使眼色，“不太放心呢？”  
“可拉倒吧！”格林德沃的嘴，骗人的鬼，对此巴希达早有经验，“走了，老婆子我还利索得很！”  
“慢走不送。”盖勒特现在身上半挂着一个阿不思，显然不方便出门。  
“送还是要送的！”珀西瓦尔和坎德拉匆匆起身准备穿外衣。  
“不用忙，”巴希达连连摆手，“你们张罗这一顿也够辛苦了。”  
“可外面又黑，雪地还滑……”  
最终他们决定，由阿不福思送巴希达回去。  
“为什么是我！”阿不福思抱怨命运不公，但下一秒便看到哥哥和他新晋的未婚夫在沙发后面缠作一团，只得悲愤地直拍脑袋。他真的需要出门吹吹冷风，清醒清醒。  
家里边，盖勒特把阿不思抱回房间，围巾和线团线针还在床上。盖勒特正要挪开，好让两人有足够位置躺下——阿不思对小床真的有莫名执念！  
“别动！”阿不思眼睛都快闭上了，对围巾依然非常警觉，摇摇晃晃地一把抢过来。  
“阿尔，不着急，咱们明天再织——”  
“明天……明天就来不及了……”阿不思断断续续地，“这是……给盖尔的！”  
“我就是你的盖尔呀，”盖勒特强忍住笑，像逗小孩一般，“我说明天织也不要紧。”  
“盖尔……”阿不思软软地朝他笑，突然又一凶，“给我！”  
盖勒特只好双手递还。  
阿不思虽然意识模糊，手速却不减，还愈加天马行空了起来。当他完成围巾底部的GGAD字母，收完最后一针，满意地绽开微笑，将围巾环在盖勒特脖子上。  
“好……好看……”  
然后他就跌进盖勒特怀中，甜蜜地睡熟了。


	62. Chapter 62

“我……我还做了什么？哎哟……”阿不思挣扎着想坐起来，但宿醉的头疼又把他推回枕头上。  
“让我想想。”盖勒特故意放慢语速，“除了疯狂表达了对我的爱意，别的也没啥特别。”  
“爱意！”阿不思几乎昏厥，如果他在无知无觉下对盖勒特做了些他在梦里才敢尝试的大胆举动，“爸爸妈妈难道也看到了——”  
“怕什么，反正都是一家人。”盖勒特还在回味阿不福思看他不爽又无可奈何的两难处境，乐得扑上来跟阿不思又腻歪了一会儿。  
圣诞节，每个人都理所应当可以赖床。不过等阿不思被盖勒特牵着下楼——或者说扶着，他实在头疼得厉害——发觉自己居然荣幸成为家里最晚起床的。这几乎前所未有。  
“早上好，我亲爱的家人们！”盖勒特仿佛在走红毯，对着不存在的闪光灯挥手致意，今天他心情极佳，因此暂时把阿不福思也纳为家人之一，“圣诞快乐！”  
“圣诞快乐！”  
“圣诞快乐……”阿不思跟在后面小声道。  
“阿不思，快去看看你的礼物。”坎德拉指指圣诞树底下的几个礼物盒，只剩下他们送给阿不思的了，其他均已被认领拆封，“噢，抱歉，盖勒特，不知道你要来，所以没有专门准备你的——”  
“千万别这样说，妈妈！”盖勒特连忙打断，“阿不思就是——我是说，你们能给我照顾阿不思的机会，就是最好的圣诞礼物！”  
阿不思脸红到了脖子根，赶紧掐一把盖勒特的手。早上下来他根本不敢正眼看家人，总觉得他们的眼神怪怪的，似笑非笑，意味深长。  
他只好假装将注意力放在拆礼物上。  
妈妈的包裹里是六双厚厚的羊毛袜，色彩鲜艳。  
“袜子，没错！”坎德拉合掌道，“你们那里新年后似乎又要大降温，阿不思可以和盖勒特分着穿。”  
“谢谢妈妈！”盖勒特深深鞠了一躬。  
爸爸照例送了书。  
“呃，《伴侣相处之道》？”阿不思嘴角轻轻抽动，往年不都是《圣经故事》、《哲学思想》之类的吗，“爸爸，你确定没有挑错……”  
“我们一定仔细研读！”盖勒特换个方向又鞠一躬，珀西瓦尔连声说“好”，乐得合不拢嘴。  
阿利安娜的礼物是一本小相册，素材全部来自盖勒特的ins。  
“我怎么……这么傻？”  
盖勒特最近很喜欢用一种构图，即他在角落里露小半张脸，背景里是阿不思的日常生活：自习、做饭、趴在沙发上小睡，显然都是在他不知情时偷拍的。  
“阿尔，你要是以后肯看镜头，我保证把你拍得特别上相。”盖勒特诚恳地眨眨眼，蹲下身握住他的手，就差摇尾巴了，“你负责好看，我负责傻——”  
“咳，哼。”阿不福思的忍耐快要到极限了。  
于是阿不思赶快拆开弟弟的礼物。一瓶市面上能买到的最大号的防狼喷雾。  
“阿不，嗯……谢谢？”阿不思哭笑不得，眉毛尴尬地挑了挑。  
“阿不思，”阿不福思再次清嗓，“我本希望你能留有基本的判断力——可惜你没有。事已至此，但愿你还能记得自我保护——要是那家伙敢对你怎么样，咳，哼，你懂的。”  
他隐晦莫测地发表了一通，不等阿不思回应，便深沉地转身拂袖而去。  
客厅里的空气一下子冻住，珀西瓦尔甚至起身去检查了暖气。  
“他是在学爷爷说话吗？”阿利安娜小声问。  
“谁知道呢？”盖勒特耸耸肩，不以为然，“好啦！礼物拆完了，今天是美好的一天！咱们做点什么好，阿尔？哦，稍等——”  
盖勒特裤兜里的手机震动起来。  
“盖勒特！”话筒里似吹来一阵强风，逼得盖勒特将手机挪远了一尺多，“格林德沃！”  
“干什么，姑婆？”等声浪平息下去，盖勒特匆匆跑到角落里，用手闷起嘴，“您想让我在订婚第二天就因为亲戚素质过差而惨遭退婚吗？”  
阿不思见盖勒特皱起了眉头，隐约担心，想上前询问，但盖勒特只摆摆手，口型说“没事”。  
然后他继续在楼梯底下嘀咕了五分钟。  
原来，巴希达不满侄孙在平安夜当晚把老人家独自丢下，决定实施惩罚：陪着她挨家挨户将他从伦敦买来的礼物一一送出。  
“没什么，就是姑婆喊我去当邮差。阿尔，你在家等我就好。”盖勒特接受完教育，脸色并无异样；但阿不思脸皮薄，他约莫猜到了些。  
“是不是……昨晚我强留你，巴希达不高兴了？”阿不思小心地问。  
“哪有的事！”盖勒特矢口否认，“她就是一个人提不下——”  
“我也去！”阿不思主动要求将功补过，“我也可以帮忙拿东西，而且这里的人家我熟悉。”  
戈德里克山谷拢共丁点大的地方，遍布着阿不思到中学为止的同学们。邓布利多家算是从上一辈才新搬来的，至于其他老住户，那都是几世几代的交情。  
阿不思原以为他只是跑个腿，搭把手，如果遇到同学或者他们的父母，打个招呼、问候一声“圣诞快乐”也就作罢，万万没想到，他成了每家每户闲聊的话题中心。  
“可以啊，阿不思！”亨利·波特对他挤眉弄眼，“留个学顺便终身大事都搞定了？”  
“看不出来嘛，阿不思！”雷·韦斯莱正想拍阿不思的肩，被盖勒特一指头支开，“咱班女生昨晚集体失恋咯！”  
“全班女生？昨天？”阿不思本以为是老同学们看到他的戒指，但事实似乎并非如此。  
去赖特家时，阿不思故意躲在后面，只静候巴希达和赖特夫人寒暄。然而巴希达刚刚介绍完金发青年是她侄孙——  
“喔唷，这么巧啊！原来阿不思的结婚对象和您是亲戚。多好啊，两个优秀的孩子……”  
当多吉夫人表现出同样态度时，阿不思忍不住把埃菲亚斯叫到一旁。  
“我发誓不是我走漏的消息！”埃菲亚斯指天起誓，“可你藏得也够深啊！居然是男朋友？呃，我是说……”盖勒特大声咳嗽起来，瞪得埃菲亚斯心虚不已，让他不由想到几天前和阿不思在破釜酒吧聚时那个不好惹的吧台客人，“……未婚夫。”  
“你说走漏消息，狗狗！”阿不思急切地问，“那是谁——”  
“噢，这个嘛。”埃菲亚斯挠挠头，供出了是他最先在高中聊天群里爆料阿不思谈恋爱的事实，“你知道，大伙儿一听说你有对象，那第一个猜的肯定就是——”  
“对，就是我把盖勒特的ins推给了全班。”巴希达正和麦格夫妇热情地聊着天，米勒娃则心不在焉地挠着一只猫，对出卖阿不思的行径供认不讳，“不然呢？让他们再毫无根据地瞎猜我们俩吗？退一万步说，阿不思，我还得在Ilvermorny继续读书呢。”她抬头望一眼盖勒特，“我可不想被你亲爱的未婚夫浑身散发的强烈醋酸熏死，或者被他眼神里的刀子捅死。”


	63. Chapter 63

假期悠长而闲适，但对于盖勒特来说是种煎熬，在家里待三天已经是他的极限了。  
“阿尔，”盖勒特趴到琴凳边——阿不思在平安夜那一小段家庭表演后，重拾了弹琴的爱好——像一条急待被遛的狗，“我们出去转转好不好？”  
“是该换换气了。”阿不思停下手，“我们这就出发。”  
“好耶！”盖勒特欢呼雀跃。  
但十五分钟后，他傻眼了。  
“这就叫……外面？”  
盖勒特站在戈德里克中学铁栅门口，一阵凉风吹过他的头皮，而阿不思正向唯一坚守校园的扫雪缺牙老头挥手高喊：“费尔奇先生，我是15届的校友，阿不思·邓布利多。您能帮忙开开门、让我们进去吗？”  
除了上了锁的教室，戈德里克中学里里外外转一圈也只用了二十分钟。  
“我们地方小、学生少，所以学校也只有一点点大。”他们沿着跑道一圈一圈地走，阿不思有点不好意思，将盖勒特的手捏紧了些。费尔奇先生悄悄跟在他们身后探头探脑。  
“比我上过面积最小的学校还是大一些的。”盖勒特仔细回忆一番。  
“盖尔，”阿不思好奇地问，“你总过转过多少次学？”  
“我想想……”他掰了一会儿手指后放弃，“哎呀！不数了，两只手不够用。”  
盖勒特尽可能拖延回家的时间，拽着阿不思在没有一家店开门的街道上来来回回转了好几趟，后来还突然对公墓里的墓碑和纪念雕像造型逐一产生了兴趣。  
晚上，他已经无聊到甚至主动给家里拨去了视频电话。  
“干什么，炫耀你终于有人要了吗？”画面中是白天，妈妈坐在一把大遮阳伞下，衣着清凉，神色淡漠，手边的小圆桌上搁着一杯深绿色不明液体。  
“怎么叫终于？阿不思一直很爱我的好不好！”盖勒特音量一下子上去了，阿不思赶紧在家人竖起耳朵偷听前关上房门。  
“你好啊，阿不思。”格林德沃太太看到逐渐从后面走近的阿不思，终于摘下墨镜，绽开笑容，“圣诞快乐！”  
“圣诞快乐——”阿不思竟一时语塞，不知现在改口叫“妈妈”是否妥当，还是随她强制盖勒特的那样，喊“姐姐”？不管哪样都怪怪的。  
好在盖勒特已经抢过话头。  
“你啊，又到哪里去浪了？”  
“澳洲。”她立刻恢复了爱搭不理，然后视线移向镜头外，“亲爱的？太好了，游艇随时可以出发——噢，没谁，你儿子。”  
两秒钟后，格林德沃先生笑意盈盈地出现在画面中。  
“希望你没有介意，阿不思。”他的微笑里带着一丝歉意，“我让盖勒特将计划保密的。”  
“这个时候倒很听话嘛。”妈妈来火上浇油。  
“你——！”盖勒特果然被点着。  
“没有没有！怎么会……”阿不思忙摆手，虽然当时刚发现盖勒特故意瞒着他、躲着不见，他确实有小小地生气，“我们，嗯……”阿不思用左手攥起了盖勒特的右手，亮出了订婚戒指，“我们很快乐、很幸福！”  
“那就好。”格林德沃先生欣慰地说，“我们相信你们。”  
“谢——谢——爸——”盖勒特拖长调子敷衍着说。  
视频没能持续多久，因为格林德沃夫妇要搭游艇出海兜风。  
阿不思偷偷观察盖勒特，虽然他嘴里不说，但脸上写满“我也想去”。  
“盖尔，”阿不思轻轻抱住他，“戈德里克……实在没什么可玩的。”  
“想什么呢，阿尔！”盖勒特辩解，“我是看不惯那两个家伙，成天瞎转悠……”  
说着，他爬到小床上，刷起了手机。  
圣诞假期，连ABΩ的公共主页都不发每日格林德沃黑料推送了，这就少了很多窥屏和批评对方文案的乐趣。  
刷着刷着，盖勒特终于刷到了最后一根稻草。  
文达早些时候发了一张照片，配字：六个人，但好像还是Double date?  
“啊！就知道拉仇恨！”盖勒特将手机奋力往床上一丢。  
阿不思拿起来一看，文达揽着奎妮，忒修斯牵着莉塔，满脸通红的纽特和蒂娜像只是在做友好的交谈。重点在于，照片背景里的埃菲尔铁塔。  
“我们也去城里，好不好？”盖勒特跪直起来，牵住阿不思热切地说。  
更新ins定位的迫切需求强烈冲击着这位网络红人。

戈德里克车站很小，小到只有一个月台。  
“我去上大学也从这里坐车。”阿不思拉着盖勒特，等待一天里最早一趟去往伦敦的火车，说话间口中冒着兴奋的白气，“只不过去霍格莫德是反方向。”  
天才蒙蒙亮，站台上只零星立着几个赶早等车的人。他们面对面相拥着，阿不思织的围巾足够长，像温暖的火焰环绕在他们颈间。  
“跟你在一块儿，去哪里都好。”盖勒特将阿不思的双手捧起到胸前，动情地说。  
火车与跃出地平线的朝阳如期而至，沿着铁道，列车徐徐从乡村驶向城市，正如新年的脚步，一点一点靠近。  
“阿尔，新年你有什么愿望？”  
“有好多呢。”阿不思的视线从车窗外收回来，认真地思考着，“希望学业顺利、找到一份暑期实习、给简历上再多添几项技能——”  
“不对不对！”盖勒特不满地嚷起来，惊动了空隔几排以外的老先生，“我呢？为什么我不是第一位！如果你问我的新年愿望，那一定是‘和阿尔在一起、永远不分开’。”  
“小声点儿……”阿不思歉意地向前排老先生眨眨眼，“那是因为我们已经在一起了呀。”  
“这远远不够！”盖勒特迫切道，“不如我们今天就去结婚。”  
“盖尔，”阿不思尽力安抚他，揉揉他的头发，“在英国结婚至少要提前28天提出申请，有一个公示期……”  
盖勒特嚎叫一声。感恩节时他就该硬气地押送阿不思去拉斯维加斯。  
“我宣布结婚是新年愿望清单第一条，我们的共同清单。”  
“好，第一条。”阿不思笑他撅嘴赌气的可爱模样，极尽耐心，“但是实现起来要花一点儿时间。不如这样吧，今天去伦敦，你想去哪里我都陪你。”  
“随便，你熟，你带路。”盖勒特还在闹小情绪，“总之我会牢牢黏着你的。”  
“那我可自由发挥咯？”阿不思转转眼珠，已经有了主意。  
几小时后，逛得筋疲力尽的盖勒特后悔不已。他暗自修改了个人心愿清单，第一条：世界上的博物馆集体消失。


	64. Chapter 64

阿不思为他在博物馆逗留太久付出了代价。  
“你，必须，配合出镜。”盖勒特拽着他在大本钟、伦敦塔桥等游客打卡景点照相。一路搂着阿不思，趁摁快门的时候偷亲他，惹他脸红，盖勒特好不快活。  
“太高调啦，盖尔。”阿不思偶尔推脱，朝迎面走来的路人羞赧地笑笑。他们其实并不见怪，友好地点点头，当街拥吻的情侣、夫妇并不少，尤其今天是除夕，每个人脸上都写着幸福和喜悦。  
“还有更高调的呢。”盖勒特指了指伦敦眼摩天轮，“走，坐那个去。”  
伦敦眼的客舱很宽敞，一个舱能容纳二十余人。  
“各位，抱歉打扰一小下。”大家分站在玻璃舱各个方向挑选好观景位置，却被站到中央长凳上说话的年轻人吸引回头。  
“盖尔！你要做什么……”阿不思忙慌张地拉拉他的衣角。老天，他一没留神，盖勒特就蹿上了凳子。  
大家转身等待盖勒特继续发言，并不恼，而是饶有兴趣地望着他俩。  
“谢谢，谢谢。”盖勒特颇像在礼堂里发言，不自觉就抬起了下巴，还伸手示意人们不要出声，“一周前我刚求婚成功——没错，”他一把将阿不思也提上凳子，“就是他，我最爱的阿不思。”  
“喔！”一圈群众鼓掌欢呼起来。  
“英国是阿不思的故乡，”盖勒特继续说道，“伦敦眼又是这样一座标志性建筑。在除夕这个特别的日子里，我想请各位帮我拍一段小视频，也希望能得到大家的祝福！在一个舱里嘛，都是有缘人。”  
“妙极了！”游人们称赞道。  
“盖尔，”阿不思小声说，“如果只是请人帮忙拍小视频，叫一个就够了，何必劳烦所有——”  
“待会儿到了顶上，我会先拿着手机拍一圈，”盖勒特用手拉拉阿不思，示意他稍安勿躁，然后继续导演他的好戏，“烦请大家配合着这节奏喊，‘盖勒特和阿不思’！”  
“盖勒特和阿不思！盖勒特和阿不思！”大家一遍拍掌一边喊，气氛很是热烈。  
“好极了！”盖勒特潇洒地做了个指挥收尾音的动作，众人暂停呼喊，“接下来我就要请一位朋友帮忙——嗯，这位年轻的女士？”他环视一周，目光落在一位长长黑发的亚裔姑娘身上，“请问你的名字？”  
“我叫艾丽娜！”少女惊喜地回答。  
“待会儿要请你帮我举着手机，拍我们俩就行。”他眨眨眼。  
“没问题！”艾丽娜雀跃着，同时准备好自己的相机准备一会儿录像。  
摩天轮慢悠悠地转着，阿不思好说歹说才让盖勒特同意先从凳子上下来，然后挑了个空位欣赏泰晤士河沿岸的风景。  
“年轻人啊，祝福你们！”满头银发的老夫妇专门颤巍巍地拄着拐杖过来传授婚姻幸福经验，“过日子，平平淡淡、长长久久是真，但偶尔能有小惊喜、小浪漫就最好不过了！”  
抱着奶娃娃的一对年轻爸爸妈妈也向他们表达美好的祝愿。母亲怀中的小宝宝还不会说话，但伸展着胳膊腿儿，小手一张一合，索要阿不思的抱抱。  
“她很喜欢你呢。”年轻夫妇相视一笑，客气地将孩子递过去让阿不思抱。阿不思非常小心地接过，其实他抱孩子的经验很足，弟弟妹妹小的时候他都照顾过，只是别人的孩子要格外注意。  
小宝宝绽开甜甜的笑靥，还伸手抓了抓阿不思垂到脖子的一绺。  
见状，盖勒特赶忙清了清嗓子。  
“各位注意啊，我们要到最高点了！”说着就匆匆让阿不思把孩子还回去。  
“盖勒特和阿不思！盖勒特和阿不思！”盖勒特一手牵着未婚夫，一手拍着视频，得意洋洋，现场气氛比排练时还要热烈三倍。  
“来，接下去看你的了！”盖勒特弯下腰递出手机。  
“阿不思，我的一生挚爱。”他动情地表白。  
他们面对面拥抱着站在正中间，然后开始亲吻。阿不思闭上眼睛，他决定全情配合，只是必须假装周围没有人在看。  
“那个红头发的，有点害羞呢。”结伴来搭摩天轮的女孩子们窃窃笑着，捂着嘴交换看法，意见十分统一。大家也体谅着没有大声起哄，个别单身狗都不好意思围观了，只有半大小孩儿不懂事地冒出一句：“妈妈，哥哥们看上去好累啊！”  
“嘘！”母亲赶紧将他拎起来调转一个方向，控制儿子的视线范围里只有窗外的风景。  
这个吻持续了四分之一圈，变换了好几种姿势。  
“谢谢。”两人终于满脸通红地分开，盖勒特礼貌地从艾丽娜手中要回手机。  
“不、不客气！”女孩儿认为她急需喝一大口水，来压制拍摄刚才那条长镜头时砰砰加快的心跳。  
小视频在盖勒特手机内存里没有保留超过一分钟，就被编辑上传了。  
“对了，大家可以关注我的ins啊！”盖勒特不忘又打了个广告。  
“不考虑开个Youtube频道吗？”几个举着手机还在偷拍他俩的中学生提议，“我们一定关注！”  
“好主意啊。”盖勒特思忖，不过没有分太多心思和他们闲扯。手机里已经涌入了成堆的新消息提醒。  
“哈，文达，这家伙手够快啊，没跟女朋友在一块儿？”看到文达的头像跳出来，盖勒特自言自语着点开留言。  
“盖，看上面。”消息很简短。  
什么？盖勒特一愣，四处探头探脑。舱顶和摩天轮钢架子上什么都没有。  
然后，他听到了一个自己并不喜欢的名字。  
“盖尔，你看上面那个舱里，难道是，纽特？”阿不思说。  
“我看看！”盖勒特急切地抬头，斜上方居高临下的不是纽特还是能是谁？边上还有文达他们一行，齐齐整整，一个不少。他瞬间有种错觉：他压根儿没有离开Ilvermorny。

“哟。”出了舱，文达简短又帅气地跟他俩打了个招呼。盖勒特是被阿不思好说歹说拉住——“总不能装作没看到他们吧。”阿不思说——才没有立即走开去洗洗眼睛。  
“真是巧啊。”盖勒特皮笑肉不笑。  
纽特心虚地躲开眼神。阿不思注意到他的手一直在蒂娜手边徘徊，犹豫着要不要牵上去，好像很烫手似的。而另两对，忒修斯和莉塔、文达和奎妮，十分自然地拉着手或搭着肩。  
“英国棒极了！”奎妮兴奋地说，文达紧接着昂了昂头，她便马上改口，“我是说，欧洲很有风情。”  
“很高兴听到你们玩得愉快！”阿不思颇有主人翁的自豪感，“对了，听说你爸爸妈妈也一道——”  
“他们去坐游轮了。”蒂娜向阿不思挥手，“我妈妈有一点恐高。”  
“由我父母陪同，保证讲解专业。”忒修斯一拍胸脯，那架势就像伦敦旅游景点都是他家开的。  
“好久不见，阿不思。”莉塔恬然一笑，“还有盖勒特，久闻大名。”  
莉塔·莱斯特兰奇是阿不思和纽特的大学同级同学，却兜兜转转成了纽特的准嫂子。但即便如此，忒修斯还是义无反顾地赴美“陪”纽特留学，美其名曰做访问学者，莉塔竟也没有反对，留在英国政府部门工作，专心扎稳脚跟。  
“你好，”盖勒特一被关注就恨不得翘起他不存在的鸡冠子，故作冷艳，“斯卡曼德……家的一员。”  
闻言，忒修斯笑了，他牵起莉塔的手：“现在还不是正式一员，不过也快了，我们打算暑假就结婚。”  
“哈！”盖勒特胜利似的尖笑一声，快要把阿不思的戒指举到他们鼻子前面了，“我和阿不思一月就去结婚！”  
“盖尔！”阿不思下意识把手往回缩，怪不好意思的。  
“行啊，”文达早已见怪不怪，“要不要帮你拍个直播？”  
“回美国结吗？”忒修斯来了兴致，“好啊，看来我还有最后一个当伴郎的机会？再加上纽特——”  
“咳！”盖勒特大皱其眉。  
“我……”可怜的纽特，本来差一点就要牵上蒂娜了，突然被哥哥点名、继而被盖勒特吼，吓得又缩回了手，“我，还是，算了？”


	65. Chapter 65

阿不思早该料到，盖勒特极其爽快地答应了忒修斯共进晚餐的邀约，一定是有他自己的小算盘。  
“我们，呃，”阿不思在试衣间镜子前来回打量身上簇新的深色礼服，虽然合身，但浑身别扭——他只在毕业舞会这种不得不正式的场合才这样穿过，“真的要穿成这样去吗？”  
盖勒特用一叠待搭配的衬衣告诉阿不思：不行。他只是妥协，放弃大礼服改穿小礼服，免得“让斯卡曼德过于难堪”。而当店员端上一盘十几条不同颜色的发带、并打算给他头上抹油时，阿不思真情实感地慌了。  
“不要！”阿不思死死捂住刘海，这是他最后的底线，夹一个盖勒特的糖果色小发夹都比把头发全部抹到后面要舒适一百倍。  
盖勒特不以为然，熟练地梳了个背头，线条立体的脸像极了美术生用来临摹的古典石膏像。他神色正经，并无半分不合时宜的嬉皮笑脸，阿不思瞄到一眼却忍俊不禁。  
“我脸上有东西吗？”盖勒特些许疑惑地皱皱眉，整理着衣领。  
“不，没有。”阿不思望着他，情不自禁抬手拉了拉他的领结，油然而生一股骄傲。  
在阿不思能看清身上一件件衣物配饰的价格牌之前，盖勒特已经迅速结完账，剪去了挂在脖子后面、裤子侧边的一堆标牌。  
呵，有钱人。  
“盖尔，等我下学期奖学金下来，你得让我看看账单——”  
“就当是新年礼物。”盖勒特打断他，叫上出租车，直接奔餐厅去，时间差不多正好忒修斯一行回旅店休整完。  
他们果然穿得太正式了，餐厅只要求business casual而已。  
“我去叫个牧师，你们当场宣誓得了。”文达打趣道。  
她一改朋克少女风，只化了淡妆，穿着暖色的连衣裙，甚至没有戴金属感十足的大耳环，阿不思差点没认出来。  
“怎么着也得双方父母在吧。”蒂娜考虑事情就比较周全。  
“至少也该有婚戒。”忒修斯附和道。  
“我们打算慢慢来的，对不对，盖——”阿不思努力表现出“此种打扮非我本意”。  
“婚戒已经去订制了。”盖勒特抢过话头。  
“……”阿不思本要问句“什么时候”，忽想起他的订婚戒指无比合手，手指尺寸肯定老早就被盖勒特量去了。  
纽特正在招呼爸妈和蒂娜的父母落座，听到盖勒特的声音，一个激灵，险些撞翻一堆玻璃杯。  
“阿不思！嗨……呃，盖勒特……”他慌乱地问好，脸红了好几度。  
不好，阿不思心道，捏起一把汗，盖勒特可别在这个场合找纽特麻烦呀。  
“你好，纽特。”盖勒特极其自然地开口，笑容非但不阴险，反而洋溢着温暖，阿不思甚至误以为是自己的声音借盖勒特的嗓子发出来，“这两位想必就是斯卡曼德先生和太太吧？幸会幸会。”他优雅地欠身与纽特的父母握手，“噢！还有戈德斯坦先生、太太！远道而来辛苦了，我们本该在感恩节就见上面的，只可惜我和阿不思不在——我带他拜见了我的父母，毕竟我们一致认为，得到长辈祝福的感情才会长久美满……”  
他可真会歪曲事实。阿不思很厚道，只配合着微笑聆听，没有戳穿。  
盖勒特能说会道，侃侃而谈，仿佛他才是这顿晚餐的灵魂人物，而不是路上正巧碰到的一个“朋友”——没错，阿不思质疑在场除了自己和文达，是否真的有谁能入盖勒特的眼——大人们倒还挺喜欢他，毕竟他人帅嘴甜；况且玩了几天，和另几位小辈能聊的也都差不多了，正好新人有新话题。  
他的餐桌礼仪也无可挑剔。桌上碗碟刀叉杯盏大大小小、令人眼花缭乱，阿不思不免担心，盖勒特虽说不至于像上次拿筷子那么外行，但按照他吃惯外卖的德性——而且偏爱比萨、玉米卷饼之类用手抓的食物，其次喜欢单纯能用勺子吃的沙拉或者糊状的土豆泥之类——天呐，他不会连刀叉都用不熟练了吧？  
但很快阿不思就发现这顾虑完全多余。使用正确的餐具当然不在话下，并且盖勒特手法娴熟，加上一身精神的行头，活脱脱是从电视剧里走出来的上流贵族少爷。他只小小地尝了一块牛排，便准确地报出腌制用料、时长和烤制的木材，并且大胆猜测了牛的产地。忒修斯惊讶又怀疑地眯了眯眼，专门托服务生向后厨打听，结果盖勒特的推断一一得到印证。  
呵，生活模式切换自如的有钱人，阿不思默叹。不过他肯表现良好、收起攻击性，真是再好不过了。  
碰了几轮杯，大家脸上都泛起一些红。阿不思对酒量有自知之明，加上平安夜自己闹出的笑话，不敢多喝。盖勒特就不一样了，推杯换盏很是来劲。阿不思不知道他的极限是多少，但看他平时常常小酌，度数都不低，也就没有阻拦。  
然而盖勒特接下去的举动逐渐走向怪异。  
“斯卡曼德先生……嗝……太太……”他醉眼朦胧，面带憨笑，一手重重地拍上纽特爸爸的椅背，“听说明年……您家……呃……双喜临门啊……”  
“盖尔，你喝多了。”阿不思赶忙扶住盖勒特，想把那只放错位置的手拉回来，却被牢牢攥住，他只得说，“抱歉啊叔叔，他可能今天跨年，一高兴就没收住……”  
“没事，阿不思。”斯卡曼德先生十分大度地摆摆手，让阿不思别紧张，估计年轻人喝上兴头的场面也见多了，就问盖勒特，“双喜临门是怎么个说法？”  
“您看，啊……您家两个儿子，明年，唔，都要成家……可不是好事么……”盖勒特絮絮叨叨地说。  
“真的吗，纽特？”斯卡曼德太太欣喜地问，“我们都不知道。”  
原本氛围轻松的晚餐，空气开始凝固。毕竟，纽特自己都不知道有这么回事。  
“蒂娜？”戈德斯坦太太脸上虽还带着笑容，但语气偏冷，“你大了，如果做了重要决定，也要让爸爸妈妈先知道。”  
蒂娜不愧是家中长女，盖勒特突然投放的炸弹没有打乱她的阵脚。  
“纽特，你是有什么计划提前告诉盖勒特了吗？”她微笑着来回看额头沁汗的纽特和迷糊半醉的盖勒特。  
“我……”纽特上哪知道去啊！他就算要商讨求婚方案，盖勒特估计是世界上会征询的最后一个人。况且，他连和蒂娜是否是男女朋友都还不确定？  
“哎，蒂娜！”盖勒特仿佛在帮焦头烂额的纽特救场，抢过话来，“我这个兄弟啊……纽特，好人！虽然他说你像火蜥蜴，或者如尼纹蛇中间那个头之类的，但这只是他特有的小浪漫！嗯？阿尔，怎么……”  
“少说两句！”阿不思小声但严肃地制止他。真是糟糕，如尼纹蛇的比喻是某次纽特去完蒂娜的office hour，脑子一热跟等在办公室门口的阿不思分享的，阿不思回家后顺口又说给了盖勒特。如果纽特没有跟别人提过，那阿不思就成了万恶的泄密者——毕竟在座除了两对长辈，或许加上莉塔，谁都知道纽特绝不会主动跟盖勒特打交道。  
盖勒特在装醉。问题是，他装得惟妙惟肖，至少他言语中两位主角的父母深信不疑，于是盖勒特一点儿不觉得尴尬。  
奎妮见状，悄悄跟文达咬起了耳朵。  
“我们纽特，从小就喜欢动物，心地特别单纯、善良——”忒修斯连忙解释。  
“纽特，你跟我出来一下。”蒂娜却从容地起身，拿着手包，径自先往露台走去。可怜的纽特还在状况外，被蒂娜走动起来时裙子上的亮片闪得大脑空白。  
“快去呀！”奎妮和忒修斯同时催促，纽特才跌跌撞撞跟上去。  
盖勒特还在假装醉意，傻憨憨地笑，心里却恶意地想象纽特在冷风中被一顿教训，接着暧昧彻底被搅黄。但他只遐想到一半。  
“你，也出来一下。”阿不思甩了甩头发，用力拉扯盖勒特的胳膊，一点儿没想跟他开玩笑。  
“哎哟哟……阿尔，你好凶……”盖勒特摇摇晃晃站起，然后半跌到阿不思身上。阿不思却故意不扶，盖勒特左摇右晃好几下，终究没让自己摔倒。  
“抱歉，我带他去醒醒酒。”阿不思向席间剩下各位赔了笑脸，拉起盖勒特就走。  
“砸了吧？”文达不怀好意地在盖勒特经过时小声嘲笑。  
“看哥的。”盖勒特镇定自若，几乎不可察地眨了眨眼，继而又“哎哟”着在厅里扭着S形，时不时蹭上阿不思，占点儿小便宜。  
“说说，为什么这么做？”露台很大，风也很大，阿不思审问道。远远能看到蒂娜纽特还在阴影里谈话，但听不清他们在说什么。  
“阿尔，嘶……”盖勒特扶着栏杆，装着头痛，“别忙……呃，我有点不舒服……”  
“盖尔！”阿不思也顾不得风度了，紧捧着盖勒特双臂大声问，“你为什么要这么针对纽特？况且还当着两边父母——”  
“针对？”盖勒特如梦初醒，错愕地说，“噢！你误会了，阿尔，我这是在帮他。”  
“帮？”阿不思挑起一根眉毛，“恕我没看出来。”  
“来来，亲爱的，”盖勒特迷糊着眼睛，力气却不减，他搂过阿不思，把他抵到栏杆上，“你想啊，纽特是什么情况？他可不就需要一个人推一把么……”  
“这么说……”阿不思仍然怀疑，但不免动摇了些，“你是真心？”  
“我哪有那么小心眼！”盖勒特说着，委屈地眨巴眨巴眼，“他是你朋友，现在我们在一块儿，我当然也要把他当朋友……你以为我老是跟他过不去，那叫恨铁不成钢！追人嘛，你知道的，我可没耐心慢慢磨——或者看别人慢慢磨。至于这推一把之后，就得看纽特怎么把握咯。”  
盖勒特赌纽特肯定把握不住。一般姑娘怎么能忍受自己被比作爬行动物呢？  
“你……呃……”阿不思现在被压制着，盖勒特的阴影挡着他看不见纽特那边的情形，蒸腾的酒精、互相摩擦的礼服、还有未婚夫周身散发出的气息，晚风非但没能醒脑，反而让他也晕乎乎的了。  
盖勒特知道此时不能让阿不思冷静思考，当机立断，牢牢抱住他吻到不可开交。感谢Youtube，感谢Quora，让盖勒特在与阿不思交往的短短时光内，达成了吻技：从入门到精通。  
他们没有费心回到席间——盖勒特提议阿不思随便给谁发个信息，就说他实在喝得太多需要休息——然后从逃生梯飞快离开，打上车直奔酒店。  
“糟糕……”床榻一片凌乱，一个枕头不知为何已和枕套分离，阿不思望一眼大开着的窗帘——盖勒特的主意，他表示不该错过跨年烟花——外面已经亮堂起来了，“来不及穿衣服了……”  
两人七七八八的衣裤、腰带、袜子散落各处，昏暗的灯光下混在一起，分不清是谁的。  
“管什么衣服啊，走着！”盖勒特挺身跳起，用被单将阿不思一裹，直接抱起到窗口。  
烟花绚丽，震人心魄，开阔的河面上闪耀缤纷。  
“新年快乐！”阿不思靠在盖勒特肩膀上，“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你，阿尔。”盖勒特轻轻吻着阿不思的头发，“在新的一年里，和之后的每一个新年里。”  
他们幸福地相拥而眠。想到纽特的悲惨跨年夜，盖勒特在梦中的笑意又浓了一分。  
“盖尔？盖尔！”朦胧间有人在推他。  
“嗯……？阿尔，怎么……我还想再睡一会儿……”天已经亮了，光从窗帘缝里透进来，盖勒特懒懒地打了个哈欠。  
“哦，也没什么，纽特说谢谢你。你继续睡吧，今天也没有特别安排。”阿不思体贴地将手机屏幕摁灭，又起身将窗帘缝拉严。  
“谢谢……嗯……斯卡曼德……”盖勒特还沉浸在美梦中，反应有些延时，几秒后忽觉不对，腾地坐起来，双眼圆睁，“谢谢！”


	66. Chapter 66

纽特和蒂娜正式在一起了，还发了官宣照片。盖勒特忿忿地看着那两人用了同一张牵手的照片发ins，觉得眼睛快瞎了。  
不幸中的万幸是，他们没有点名感谢盖勒特，否则不亚于公开处刑。  
“我太感动了，纽特还问我想要什么结婚礼物呢。”阿不思继续读着纽特的信息。  
“我想要他消失。”盖勒特闷在被子里小声嘀咕，翻了个身刷起自己的手机。他切身体会到Homecoming那次，格雷夫斯想给他砸场子、让他出丑不成，反而助了他成功向阿不思表白一臂之力的咬牙切齿之感。手机里，文达假惺惺夸了他一句“真善良”，盖勒特更难受了。  
“什么？”阿不思嘴角上扬，还沉浸在“盖勒特和纽特能够和谐共处”的虚假喜悦中，并没听清盖勒特的叨叨。乐观一点儿，他告诉自己，说不定盖勒特还能和阿不福思亲如一家呢。  
“没什么，阿尔。”盖勒特掩饰道，“我只是想问咱们什么时候开学？”  
咣，阿不思的手机滑到地上。  
“阿尔？”盖勒特迷惑地从床沿探出来，只见阿不思捂着口鼻，几乎热泪盈眶。  
“噢，我没事，盖尔……”新年了就是不一样，盖勒特·格林德沃居然主动对学习上心，“我是说，8号，也就是下周三。”  
“那来得及。”盖勒特微微一笑。  
“来得及什么？”  
“当然是去纽约结婚。对了，咱们的机票还是得改签到纽约城，奥尔巴尼开过去还得半天呢，再说城里停车就是很麻烦……”盖勒特在脑海里迅速勾勒出了计划，顺嘴便说了出来。同时，出于一种奇怪的固执——他认为纽特如果和蒂娜结婚，地点首选肯定也是纽约，毕竟蒂娜是纽约人——他也非要比他们先领证，这口气得争。盖勒特天然认定所有人都像他一样有行动力，不过事实上，纽特和蒂娜才开始正式交往几个小时而已。  
“好啊！”阿不思露出甜蜜的笑容，“蒂娜一家刚好打算周末回美国，这样开学前还能在家里住几天。不如我们订同一班——”  
“我看今天下午就有一班伦敦到纽约直飞，时间很合适。”只要赶在纽特之前就是最合适的时间，盖勒特不容反驳地说，双手捧着手机快速地操作着，“下午五点起飞，飞八个小时，减掉五小时时差，刚好还能看个夜景——当然前提是你不累的话——或者吃一顿大餐。让我看看，纽约的米其林都有什么……”  
“盖尔，盖尔！”阿不思必须超大声才能打断未婚夫嗡嗡运转的大脑，他暂时还来不及考虑八个小时和米其林，“改签当天会不会有点……”他正要小心翼翼地问出“贵”。  
“嗯？”盖勒特忙碌扫动的眼珠抽空抬起来望阿不思一眼，“噢，这个你放心，票源很充足。”他自然不会考虑价钱的，尤其是花在与阿不思相关事物上面的时候。  
然后他争分夺秒地拨通一个电话，不给阿不思说出“可是”的机会。  
“阿伯内西，新年快乐！在家么？”他礼貌又耐心地等待了一秒钟，“好极了！没大事，过两天抽空来当一下我和阿不思的结婚见证人。录像？必须啊！还有别忘了圈格雷夫斯。新年礼物嘛，还是要送他一份的……”  
阿伯内西家在纽约，地理位置便利。不过，他居然没有趁着假期出门旅行？阿不思暗自怀疑他是不是有预感在寒假会收到盖勒特帮忙的召唤，毕竟上学期间阿伯内西除了自己的学业似乎就在专职给盖勒特送助攻，包括但不限于那次校内露营和无数次代签到和交、取作业——这些事迹阿不思其实都知道，只是没道破。当然他就算说了，盖勒特也不会改。  
整趟飞机上，盖勒特一点儿没闲着，少见地没有缠着阿不思腻歪。他迅速填写着网上婚姻登记表。对阿不思的出生和家庭信息了然于胸，倒是填自己父母的部分卡住了。  
“父母姓名……出生地……”盖勒特烦躁地挠头，“鬼知道他们的中间名要怎么拼啊！还有出生地，欧洲这么大……我结婚关他们什么事！”  
“盖尔，小点声。”阿不思拍拍他道，空姐已经善意提醒有别的乘客在抱怨了。  
“澳洲现在是凌晨。”盖勒特不为所动，心算了时差，“那两个家伙肯定不会看我的信息。”  
他心底明白，爸妈即使在白天也不会理他的。  
“不急在这一时填完，咱们可以晚上……”阿不思安慰他，“哦，我们只是需要一杯水，谢谢。”他对前来座位边“关怀”的空姐略带歉意地说。  
“不可以！事情要尽快做完！”他突然患上强迫症。嘿，盖勒特每次将23:59截止提交的作业拖延到最后几个小时才开始建文档时可不是这副态度。  
“先生，您知道，”空姐端上水，也有些为难，对阿不思说，“客舱是公共场所……”  
阿不思快速丢给空姐一个“我尽快解决”的眼神，然后急中生智。  
“对了，盖尔！你可以上维基百科，你爸爸妈妈的信息肯定很全……”  
总算摆平了一波扰民危机。  
接着，盖勒特紧锣密鼓地建起了Youtube频道，并在阿不思强烈但无效的反对下，坚持使用围巾上的GGAD字母图案做头像。  
“那是个意外、意外，盖尔！”阿不思急红了脸。  
“那频道的名字你来起。”盖勒特吃吃地笑着，一边享用着阿不思喂到他嘴里的哈密瓜水果块。他猜阿不思会起Gelbus或者Grindeldore之类的，没想到——  
“我们叫它International House吧。”阿不思深情地说。  
“嗯？”盖勒特一下子没反应过来，“阿尔，我们这是秀恩爱频道，不是学生组织平台——”  
“我知道，但没有International House，我们都不可能认识。”阿不思靠在盖勒特肩膀上，“而且我们来自不同的国家，有那么多来自世界各地的朋友，以后上传的视频里面，邀请他们一起，不也很好吗？”  
五湖四海热闹没错，盖勒特此刻只希望时间永远停留在他们各回各家、各找各妈的假期里，这样阿不思身边就只有他一个人。  
但他的眼神太真挚了，望得盖勒特头脑一热。他敲进这个名字，按下了确认键。  
“尊敬的各位旅客，我们的航班即将到达JFK机场，请保持安全带系好，将椅背调直……”  
新的旅程又要开始了。


	67. Chapter 67

“这里是盖勒特·格林德沃和阿不思·邓布利多的结婚现场实况。”阿伯内西举着小摄像机，用一种电视主持人的腔调播报着，然后将镜头转向柜台前正在办理文件手续的两人。  
“……阿尔，我们终于要成为法律意义上的一家人了！”盖勒特欣喜若狂。  
因为从领Marriage License到举办Ceremony和拿到正式的Certificate至少要间隔24个小时，这是他们往市政厅跑的第二趟了。  
“别急，等仔细签好这些文件……”阿不思含蓄内敛。  
“这对新人风格迥异，因此火花不断。”旁白称职地说。但愿盖勒特婚后能放他有点儿自己的时间，能谈谈恋爱什么的，这是阿伯内西此时真实所想。  
“这字签下去，想好了吗？”第四个声音从办理柜台后面响起来，总透着股不和谐。  
“请问……？”阿不思以为自己没听清。  
“你什么意思？”盖勒特嘶嘶地说。  
他们首次认真看向工作人员，却发现对方有些面熟。  
“噢，替我朋友问的。”瑟拉菲娜·皮奎利冲阿不思微笑，“米勒娃想知道她的昔日同窗好友是否正在作出人生第一个不那么理智的决定？”  
“喂！”盖勒特抬高了音量。鉴于对方是女生，否则他早就拳头说话了。  
“呃，请她放心。”阿不思知道瑟拉菲娜已经将语义缓和了，她可能昨天看到他们来申请License, 转头告诉了米勒娃，而米勒娃的原话极有可能是“订婚半个月不到就结婚？盖勒特如果不是僵尸就是浓硫酸，反正阿不思的脑子已经不存在了”，“对了，你怎么在这儿？我记得你家好像在佐治亚——”  
“萨凡纳，没错。”完成了友人之托，瑟拉菲娜马上恢复到公事公办的语气，“但是假期又长又无聊，我本来下学期就是在市政厅实习，不如早点开始。新年来结婚的人多，婚姻办事处忙，我就来顶两天班。”  
盖勒特咋舌，为什么世界上有人会嫌假期长呢？  
“总之新婚快乐。仪式在那间屋子，记得拿上戒指。”瑟拉菲娜笑一笑，招呼下一对新人上前了。  
“带着呢！”盖勒特骄傲地拍拍口袋。  
阿伯内西暂停了解说，因为司仪接过了这项任务。  
“……现在我宣布你们成为丈夫和丈夫。你们可以亲吻新郎——”  
盖勒特争分夺秒，并没有耐心把话听完。  
阿伯内西早饭吃得很饱，猝不及防又被灌下一大口狗粮，撑得他差点没端稳镜头。  
“盖尔，我自己能走……”阿不思被悬空抱起，只得抱着盖勒特的脖子，脸低低地埋着，涨成和头发一样的红色。  
“怕什么！我就是要叫大家，都羡慕羡慕！”盖勒特毫不费力地公主抱着阿不思向外走，平时器械总算没有白练。  
要不是周围都是喜气洋洋来结婚的，他们高调的秀恩爱行为极有可能引发因嫉妒而起的持械斗殴。  
阿伯内西必须排除眼睛被亮瞎的万难，率先冲到登记大厅外面，占据一个好机位来捕捉新人走到阳光下的第一刻。  
捧花、戒指、漫天散落的彩纸条，还有阿不思挽着他的胳膊、走下Worth Street 141号阶梯回望盖勒特时纯净满足的笑靥，他们的婚姻就应该像从今天起的这个开端一样，简单、温馨又美好。是的，Worth Street这条路名深得盖勒特心，阿不思就是珍宝，与他相知相爱相守，他真是三生有幸。至于在纽约领的证只在美国起效，向他们各自国籍所在领事馆做认证的诸多琐碎就交给今后再慢慢烦心——  
鸽子？  
盖勒特略微走神，眯起眼睛，接近中午时候的阳光刺眼得有些过头，广场上呼啦啦飞起来白色和灰色长斑纹的，确实是鸽子没错。  
城市，尤其是纽约这种街道交错、从不缺游客和流浪汉掉落些食物碎渣的超大城市，存在鸽子似乎也很合理。  
况且鸽子是和平的象征、友谊的桥梁，用来引申爱情的忠贞，在宽容些的语境下也没什么问题。  
道理他都懂，但鸽子为什么这么大？  
“盖尔！哦，上帝啊——”阿不思惊叫了一声。  
一切发生得太快了，盖勒特的记忆在头顶黏糊糊的暖意后中断。  
那只鸽子也不知是把盖勒特的头发当成了温暖的草垛还是熟黄的麦田，兴许还忆起了远离钢筋水泥之林的远方家乡和囤满粮食的谷仓，又借着这个大喜的日子，它不偏不倚地为盖勒特送上了一份厚礼。  
“Damn! Shit! Jesus Christ!”  
阿不思并不太赞成盖勒特爆粗口，因为粗俗之余往往过于夸张；但此刻某种意义上说，这句抱怨描述了事件真实情景。  
不远处，街头卖艺的黑人Rap歌手听到令人舒适的叠句，十分高兴地对盖勒特比了Respect。  
阿伯内西手里的摄像机剧烈地抖动了，几秒钟后陷入黑屏。情势危急，他的委托人需要急救，阿伯内西忙中有序地拦下一辆黄色出租车。  
“快！送酒店！”  
印度籍司机非常专业地比划出“明白，不该知道的我绝不知道”的手势，紧接着在车流不息的闹市街头见缝插针，硬是在城市道路炫出了漂移的感觉。  
盖勒特痛苦地捂着头，阿不思焦急地扶住他，只见他脸色铁青，唇色发白，呼吸加速——  
“你……你记得……”他极度痛苦又极度迫切地吩咐副驾驶座上的阿伯内西。  
“你说。”阿伯内西神色凝重。  
“上传视频……的时候……”盖勒特几乎哽咽，“把最后……删掉……”  
此次意外，由于受害人伤势过重，他不得不在新婚丈夫的全程监护下洗了三遍头、外加接受了十五分钟人工呼吸后，面色才缓慢而恬静地恢复红润。  
“我们在一起，对不对，阿不思？”他腰间简单裹着浴巾，平躺在洁白的大床上，拉住阿不思的手凝望他，眼里亮晶晶的。  
“对，我们在一起。”阿不思认真地回答盖勒特第五十遍——毕竟他受到了些精神上的创伤，短时记忆有点儿障碍，“你瞧，”阿不思的左手与盖勒特的扣在一起，“我们的结婚戒指。”铂金的对戒，内侧刻着GGAD is Real!当然是未征得阿不思同意的。  
但这有什么关系呢？他们的爱情得到了法律认可、上帝见证、亲友祝福，甚至还有一只白鸽的眷顾。  
盖勒特的嘴唇蠕动了一下，正要问出第五十一次——  
信息来了。  
“哥们儿，我P了一下，看看。”阿伯内西专业素质过硬，很快发来一张他们在登记处门口笑容灿烂的合影。  
“盖尔，你看，没有鸽子了——”阿不思正高兴。  
“你说了那个词！”盖勒特嚎叫着，惊怒齐涌，腾地把阿不思拽上大床。  
他讨厌鸽子，或许在好几个小时内，比纽特还要讨厌那么一点点。  
浴巾在一番折腾下老早滑脱了。  
那就只好把白天逛中央公园的项目改成晚上去百老汇看戏了。


	68. Chapter 68

如果你在搜索引擎里输入“婚姻是什么”，总会得到“爱情的坟墓”、“变心的开端”、“琐事和争吵”等触目惊心的答案，但盖勒特毫不担心，他对自己刚刚启程的婚姻充满自信，因为他的丈夫是全世界最通情达理和体贴入微的阿不思。  
但是他错了。这段婚姻在开始了仅仅十二小时后就接连遭遇危机。  
从剧院出来，盖勒特早已忘却上午鸽子的阴影，手舞足蹈地大谈特谈刚才那部音乐剧。  
“……要是让我去演，我一定……”盖勒特说到兴头上，正是最迫切需要关注和回应的时候，却发现阿不思心不在焉，“阿尔？”  
“嗯？噢！”阿不思回过神，明显敷衍地应道，“剧很好看！”  
“你没听我说话。”盖勒特不满地撇撇嘴。  
“的确是这样，抱歉。”天呐，阿不思居然都不脸红着辩解只是不小心没注意他说话了！男人在婚后就换一副面孔，难道这么快就在阿不思身上体现出来了吗？  
盖勒特胡思乱想着，只听阿不思继续说：“你看那座楼，”他指着Downtown一片灯光闪耀的高楼中一座新哥特式建筑，“百老汇大街233号，MACUSA集团的总部，全世界年轻人做梦都想入职的地方——”  
“我就不想去！”盖勒特烦躁地挥挥手，大声反驳，“什么MACUSA，没听说过——”  
“盖尔，我已经投了简历。”阿不思拉住他的手让他镇静，“听说笔试面试有好几轮呢。你看，瑟拉菲娜都开始实习了，我这才刚开始找，实在不应该——”  
“你要到纽约来，丢下我？”盖勒特带着哭腔逼问，“让我一个人留在Greylock那个冷死人的地方？”  
“盖尔，”阿不思好言相劝，“你放心，春季学期我肯定在学校上课，现在投的也是暑期实习嘛，能不能来成还不知道呢……再说，那会儿Greylock已经不冷了——”  
“这根本不是冷不冷的问题！”盖勒特吼叫起来，抓挠自己的头发，“不不不……我不允许！你不能因为结了婚就觉得分开两地没什么，我们的未来——”  
“盖勒特！”阿不思也抬高了音量，活生生把盖勒特的气焰吓了回去，“我找实习就是在为我们的未来考虑！留学生想留下来本就不容易，暑期实习经历是块儿多重要的敲门砖啊……噢，你还好吧？”阿不思本还有一车论据来为他的决心作支撑，但看到盖勒特脸色煞白，双眼通红，他心又软了，紧急刹住，关切地问道。  
“阿尔……你、你居然，叫回我的大名了……”盖勒特把嘴一瘪，呜咽着完全偏离阿不思论述重点的话题。  
好容易用中国城一顿暖融融的夜宵稍稍安抚了受伤的心灵，回到住处后，盖勒特振作精神，强颜欢笑，假装路上的对话都没有发生过。  
“阿尔，我们来安排一下第一次蜜月吧！”盖勒特满怀着将蜜月设置成季度性活动的雄心，要是阿不思实在勉强，半年一次也不是不可以，“今年春假放九天！坎昆！没说的，我不会让你像圣诞节那样再跑了！我现在就订机票。”  
两人趴在床上，阿不思顺从地被盖勒特抠住脖子，聊表刚才谈了盖勒特不喜欢的话题的补偿。然而盖勒特刚提到订票、伸手去够电脑的空当，阿不思一骨碌翻身下床，去衣帽架边掏大衣的口袋。  
“阿尔？”盖勒特心中咯噔，总觉得空气中弥漫着一股不祥。  
阿不思很快回到床上，带着他的钱包和一支笔，紧接着习惯性推了推目前不存在于他鼻梁上的学习专用眼镜。盖勒特咽口唾沫，这可不是什么好兆头。  
“盖尔，”只听他唤他的名字，倒确实用了昵称，然后非常老派地从钱包里抽出一张空白支票——盖勒特自从在银行开完户、拿了两张附赠支票随手一扔后就再没见过这么具有年代感的东西——像是面见教授一样正儿八经地说，“既然我们现在正式成家了，有些事情我们得讲明白。”  
“……我感觉你想找我算账。”事实上，盖勒特突然找回了每次转学都必然不会错过、去两只手都数不过来的教导主任办公室报到时的感觉。  
“没错，就是算账。”阿不思欣慰地笑了，“你看，改签机票的钱、还有那套衣服——”他指了指上午从市政厅仪式完回来以后就小心收起来的礼服包装袋，“我奖学金今天到账了，但估计一下子还不够补的。不过下学期我还有助教的工资，就按月还吧。今天我先写给你……”阿不思说着就要在支票上落笔。  
“停、停！”盖勒特害怕的事情发生了，他赶紧抽走支票，“阿尔，我们是一家人！所以你的就是我的、我的还是我的，谈钱就太生分啦！”  
“正因为今天上午才成为一家人，”阿不思冷静异常，“之前的那些我们要算清——”  
“我不听！”盖勒特捂住耳朵尖叫，“阿不思·邓布利多，”是的，他并没有改姓，而这一点让盖勒特十分后悔，他突然觉得“家庭”的约束力那么弱以至于阿不思此刻活像个调解离婚财产分割的律师，“你忍心在新婚之夜就这样伤害你弱小可怜又无助的丈夫吗！”  
“不是的，盖尔，我绝非那个意思。你先把支票还我——”并且，从任何意义上说，盖勒特和那三个形容词都毫无关系。  
“绝！不！”盖勒特蹦起来，手举得老高，欺负阿不思够不到，然后唰唰将纸片撕碎。  
“你可不可以不要那么孩子气？”阿不思忍了很久终于也爆发了，一字一句捶得盖勒特浑身发抖，“好啊，你别以为我不会用手机银行转账——”  
“阿尔——！”阿不思就要触到手机了，盖勒特情急之下一个飞扑，两人一齐跌回床上，但一点儿也不浪漫：盖勒特的头撞到阿不思的肋骨，争吵才被迫因疼痛中断……  
“不吵了，好不好？”  
“但是刚才说好的提案，不许耍赖。”  
“好、好，都依你……”盖勒特讨着饶。  
不知不觉，天已经蒙蒙亮了。  
盖勒特曾经非常鄙夷旅游打卡的行为，就比如纽约，人们就爱上赶着摸一把华尔街铜牛。  
但今天他巴不得只是去拍游客照。盖勒特揉了揉挂着阴影的眼睛，打了个大大的哈欠。他累了，只任由阿不思拉着他走向铜牛……边上的银行。  
“请问两位今天想办什么业务呢？”大堂经理笑眯眯地迎上来。  
“您好！我们刚刚结婚，”阿不思牵起盖勒特的手，满脸幸福，“想开一个共同账户。”  
“恭喜二位！这边稍候。那么，可以请问开户主要做什么用途吗？购房储蓄？投资理财？还是——”  
“蜜月旅行基金！”盖勒特抢在阿不思开口把他脑拟好的未来五至十年的家庭经济规划倒出来之前，气呼呼地抢白道。


	69. Chapter 69

婚姻使人成长，盖勒特就快速学会了隐忍和伪装——纵使阿不思把实习和存钱天天挂在嘴边，搅得他寝食难安，出门的时候依然是那个意气风发的青年。他还习得了自然而然地用左手撸头发，以便让别人能“不小心”发现他的婚戒。  
“想听实话吗？”文达懒洋洋地说，“你这枚可怜的戒指比所有戴在其他手指上的都不显眼。”  
此话不假，盖勒特思索一番，终于不情愿地摘下黑粗条的、镶着菱形石头的和死圣符号的别的几个指环。  
各种社交软件上，他第一时间把所有的感情状态改成“已婚”。不仅如此，他还要求阿不思也改。  
“来嘛，阿尔。”他从转椅后面缠绕上正在润色简历的阿不思，“咱们来改个资料。”  
“嗯？我LinkedIn已经更新过了，你是发现有错误吗？我马上改！”  
“是情感状态啦！”盖勒特不由分说最小化了文档，打开Facebook登录页面。  
“盖尔，我现在想专心把一件事情做完——”阿不思叹了口气。  
“很快的，就登录一下！”盖勒特软磨硬泡。  
密码错误。阿不思挠了挠头，他太久没上线了。  
“盖尔，你看，我都不用社交软件——”  
“不可以！”盖勒特气哼哼地，“你信不信，登上去一准有几百个好友申请。找回密码嘛，很快的。”  
他霸占着鼠标，阿不思根本无法工作。  
该邮箱未注册。  
结果，阿不思试了好几个地址，终于在一个尘封多年、塞满未读广告邮件的邮箱里找回了密码。  
“噢……”阿不思有点儿不好意思看自己的上一条动态，大一暑假的夏令营照片，只匆匆将“单身”改成“已婚”就急着要退出。  
“慢着！”盖勒特得寸进尺，然后嬉皮笑脸，“既然登都登了，就传张照片嘛。”  
“意义是什么？”阿不思就像个随堂点名考察知识点定义的教授。  
“证明你真的已婚啊！”盖勒特嘟着嘴。这么显而易见的事情，他怎么就不明白呢？  
阿不思着实有些过分了，开学才第一周，他就把自己的日程表排得满满当当，今天去Career Center咨询，明天去Workshop改Cover Letter。盖勒特一直以来认为从放假过渡到上课状态是个缓慢的线性过程，等到差不多能接受每天上课、做作业的打卡式生活后，下一波假期就该到了。但阿不思完美地展示了什么叫突变。他依然尽心尽责地每天打包好两人的爱心午餐，但一吃完就匆匆离开，丢下一句“抱歉盖尔，我很忙”。  
他们很久没能在午饭后牵着手悠闲地在校园里转转了。  
盖勒特百无聊赖地刷起手机，心里抱怨ABΩ这届宣传部门不行：一月都过了一半，格林德沃每日黑料推送居然还没有更新。他只好屈尊亲自点进兄弟会的主页去找点可吐之槽。  
“澳洲森林大火募捐……”盖勒特皱着眉头尖刻地评价道，“格雷夫斯这家伙，啧啧，居然开始卖公益人设了。”  
盖勒特在心里痛斥了一番ABΩ如何作秀、如何蹭热点，但仍无法排解一股莫名的失落：被忽视的感觉真糟糕。  
更糟糕的事情发生了。  
“盖尔！”阿不思在电话里听起来满是兴奋，接下去的话却给盖勒特当头一盆冷水，“我刚听说一个好消息，”不，这是个极坏的消息，“蒂娜拿到MACUSA的全职return offer了！真不敢相信我才知道她在那里实习过……总之，我打算晚上请她吃顿便饭，请教一点经验。就是委屈你要自己解决晚饭了……”  
“就不能换个日子吗？”盖勒特脱口而出，虽然他希望推迟的期限是永远，“今天……今天你不是要跟家里视频吗？”他的底气有点不足。  
“下周就Career Fair就要开了，我不能全无准备。”阿不思诚恳地解释事态紧急，“爸爸妈妈那边我打过招呼，他们会理解我的。不过他们欢迎你替我加入群聊。”  
“你不在场我没有出现的意义。”盖勒特指出，他可不想见到阿不福思一面对他就高高抬起的鼻孔。  
“不是这样的，盖尔。”阿不思笑，“现在哪还分你家我家。昨晚我和你爸妈聊视频的时候——”  
“什么，”盖勒特暴跳，阿不思昨晚不是在图书馆借了个小隔间说要模拟面试吗，“你居然跟他们？”  
“呃……”阿不思发现被识破，不好意思起来，“本来想只讲五分钟，问候一下嘛。但是他们好客气……”  
盖勒特从没能和父母心平气和地讲到两句话以上，如果在电话里，两分钟内他必定挂断。阿不思跟他们哪来这么多天聊？  
“那你们说了什么？”  
“一直在问要不要资助我们买房……”阿不思承认错误一般，“当然了！我告诉他们，我们自己的生活要自己挣！”  
呵，真是正直得有点儿傻气的阿不思，盖勒特心里说。  
“罢了，晚上你们去哪儿？加我一个吧。”盖勒特摇摇头，又补充一句，“要是不方便我挨着你坐，隔几张桌子也行。我懒得想自己吃饭的地方。”  
开玩笑，蒂娜在能少了纽特吗？盖勒特决不允许纽特和阿不思同时出现在他视线监控以外、尤其是像餐厅这么暧昧的场所。  
“哎？”阿不思愣了愣，听筒里传来表示思考的长长“嗯”声，接着他妥协了，“好吧，我想蒂娜应该不会介意的。”  
出乎意料的，纽特并没有在饭桌上出现，而阿不思和蒂娜就找工作的技巧聊得不亦乐乎，不仅忘了晾在一边的盖勒特，甚至忘了吃饭。  
“噢，盖勒特，抱歉我们的话题你并不感兴趣。”蒂娜察觉了他的无聊，“很遗憾纽特今天没空过来，否则你们还能说说话。”  
是啊，他们都还以为他现在和纽特关系好得很呢。  
盖勒特翻个白眼，没有力气反驳，心不在焉地玩着汤匙，只闷闷地应一句：“哼，是啊，忙什么呢他？你们研究生一个个的……”  
“他在帮忙筹备澳洲大火的募捐呢——”  
“什么！”盖勒特惊叫站起，惹得周围食客纷纷侧目，“他？纽特·斯卡曼德？跟ABΩ搞在了一起？”  
这简直是狼狈为奸、勾心斗角，一场血雨腥风正要掀起……好啊，既然是他们先动的手，盖勒特眯起眼撸起袖子，那就别怪他不客气！  
“ABΩ？”蒂娜一下子没明白。  
“是盖尔以前待过的兄弟会……”阿不思忽然明白了盖勒特为何反应过激，向两位解释道，“不是啦，纽特是环境保护会的社员嘛，这是他们社团发起的活动，我也挺感兴趣的。”  
“但是看来活动重了啊。”蒂娜若有所思，“我得跟纽特说一声，要是以学校为单位捐款的话，组织一个就够了。他们才刚开始弄，不然就别忙活了——”  
“不！”盖勒特突然恶狠狠地盯着他们，嘴角似笑非笑，把阿不思和蒂娜都吓到了，“搞，干嘛不搞？而且要搞就要搞大的，把ABΩ给比下去！”  
他可正愁生活无趣呢。只要能压过兄弟会、报复他们对他的“忽视”，暂时和纽特结盟只不过是一点无伤大雅的小牺牲。


	70. Chapter 70

如果时光可以倒流，盖勒特一定会把自己的嘴缝上。千不该万不该，怎么就答应给纽特帮忙了呢？  
事情要从环境保护会低效的宣传方式说起。  
“你们居然只在校园里摆摊？还是在研究生院门口？”盖勒特捞起摊位上一张文字排得密密麻麻的小传单，气都生不起来，无力地笑着摇摇头，“宣传力度要大、形式要丰富啊！”  
纽特唯唯诺诺，一直“是是是”、“对对对”地点头，蒂娜跑去安慰，奎妮和阿不思都埋怨盖勒特对纽特太苛刻。  
“我苛刻？”盖勒特委屈地大叫，他在饭厅打工时偷偷顺便游说学生们捐款，结果被玛丽大妈逮了正着、臭骂一顿，“也不看看敌人都领先我们多少啦！”  
ABΩ每个小时在网上更新一次募捐总额，而环保会这边足足在末尾少一个零。而且， ABΩ“骗取”善款的方式相当令盖勒特嗤之以鼻。据克雷登斯透露，按照捐款人的额度高低，他们可以获得和兄弟会成员的拥抱、合影的机会，比如克雷登斯是1美元档，往上有5美元、20美元……会长格雷夫斯居然给自己定了100美元。他们还在宅子门口立了一个圆柱水箱，侧边划着金额刻度，水面上升速度惊人。  
“哼，肯定没有人一口气捐那么多。”盖勒特不屑道。  
“有的……”克雷登斯弱弱地说。  
“那……”盖勒特语塞，“肯定就是自己有爱心，顺带便。我就不信有人会专门为了抱格雷夫斯去捐钱！”  
“其实……”克雷登斯艰难地承认，“也是有的……”  
他递过来几张合照，格雷夫斯笑得假模假式。但是，他确实练出了一点儿腹肌。盖勒特气得脑袋都冒烟了。  
没等他气消，纽特又跑来找他的不痛快。  
“又怎么了？”盖勒特话中带刺。  
“盖勒特，你说得对，我们的宣传方式太传统了。”纽特脸上带着令人不适的羞涩，“所以大家商量决定要拍一支视频……”  
“那就拍啊。”盖勒特不耐烦地说，“抓紧点儿拍！”  
“我是想请你帮一个忙……”纽特怎么就有受盖勒特待见的迷之自信呢？  
“我日程很紧的。”如果纽特胆敢请他亲自当摄影，盖勒特不惜谎称他也要准备Career Fair了。  
“不用你拍，也不用你演！”纽特连忙保证，“只是希望能借你们International House的频道发布一下。对了，阿不思也会出镜的！”像是怕盖勒特以私人平台为由拒绝。  
“阿不思……”盖勒特果然心神荡漾了一秒，紧接着又想起ABΩ出卖色相的卑鄙，恨得咬牙切齿，“行！我就破一回例！”  
反正阿不思知道账号密码，盖勒特索性授权让他拍完直接上传。也好，盖勒特宽慰自己，最近阿不思找到了别的事情干，至少没再时刻念叨让他上心毕业去向和规划未来了。  
直到盖勒特三天后的下午偶尔点开Youtube，震惊地发现新一条呼吁关注澳洲大火的视频点赞量居然超过了他的结婚现场实录！他怀着强烈的疑惑和好奇点开视频，幸好他椅子坐得还算稳，否则必然跌倒——  
阿不思、阿不思居然穿着考拉的连体衣和头套，在镜头前面声情并茂——就差声泪俱下地讲述自己如何失去了家园、生命受到威胁。  
这谁顶得住啊！  
盖勒特强忍着鼻血，飞速刷着底下的评论，清一色“好可爱”、“啊啊啊”、“我要这零花钱有何用”，竟多达十多种语言。盖勒特一度以为谷歌翻译卡住了，怎么每条翻译出来都一样。后来他反应过来：人类的本质是复读机。以及，阿不思这种行为太危险了，简直是鼓励观众起非分之想，本质上又和兄弟会靠肉体骗钱的行径有什么区别？  
阿不思此时正在求职会上，与前来招新的往届校友交谈甚欢。  
“你好，我叫阿不思·邓布利多，这是我的简历——”阿不思恭恭敬敬递上内容翔实的简历。  
对方大半天街带过来，也有点疲乏，见到阿不思突然一个激灵。  
“是你！等等——”校友掏出手机，比对着一张截图，“你是不是拍了一个宣传片，给火灾募捐的？”  
“是……”阿不思小声回答，把脸一红，最开始他们要给他套考拉装，他是拒绝的，推让了好久，经不住一番殷勤和心中的责任感，依然披甲上阵。收效倒惊人的不错。  
“哎哟，居然见到本人了！”校友又握了握阿不思的手，忽然看到衣服上别着工作牌，方想起自己今天的任务，连忙清嗓，“……我是说，同学，你非常关心公益事业，这和我们公司的理念十分契合……”  
阿不思的手机好巧不巧在兜里震动起来。  
“不好意思啊……”阿不思掐掉电话，他可不想在和招聘方聊得还不错时减印象分。  
又震。阿不思果断关闭了手机。  
“居然关机！”盖勒特第三次拨过去讨要说法，竟遭到冷漠的无视，不由心下悲凉，好不委屈。  
更可气的是，纽特偏上赶着在这时发消息来。他说多谢借了盖勒特的人气，收到捐款数额猛增，现在虽然还没追上兄弟会，但已经一个数量级了。  
“你们活动截止到什么时候？”盖勒特强忍着不爽回信息，得到的答案是：两边都是周五中午截止。  
盖勒特果断一个电话打去给文达。  
“你出的馊主意？”盖勒特危险地说。别的他不清楚，但能弄到考拉服装道具的，非学校话剧团成员文达莫属。  
“主意是大家出的。”文达不惧威胁，“我嘛，就出一把钥匙。”  
“你给我等着！”  
“哟，还想打我不成？”  
“你……你带我再去一趟服装组！”  
仅仅一个小时后，International House频道就又上传了一条新视频。视频非常短，只有五秒钟。画面里，身着袋鼠套装、戴着拳击手套的盖勒特厉声威胁：“前面那只考拉，我的！”然后一拳揍上镜头。  
两边组织的竞争达到了白热化，兄弟会开始扫荡本科生宿舍，欺负对面被挡在门禁外面进不来；而盖勒特的袋鼠视频又一次引爆了线上热潮。两边的募捐数额紧咬着上升。  
Career Fair过去，阿不思总算把悬着的心放了放，愿意和盖勒特午休时在校园里拉着手逛一逛了。但老有人偷偷望着他们笑。  
“去、去，没见过秀恩爱的啊！”盖勒特没好气地，就像驱赶一些吵闹的鸭子。  
“盖尔。”阿不思轻轻提醒他。这也不能怪阿不思，上传完视频以后他压根儿没再看，所以他并不是很能理解盖勒特一脸遭受背叛似的酸楚。  
“算了，等一会儿活动截止，咱们晚上好好过，就你和我——”盖勒特强装大度。  
“说什么呐，盖尔？”阿不思一脸不可思议地望着他，“今晚大家说好了要庆功——”  
“我们赢啦！”纽特迎面冲上来，抱住阿不思，“虽然只多了几十美元……但是！”  
“你！”盖勒特瞪得眼珠都要掉出来了。都说一二不过三，纽特最近不识时务也太频繁了！  
“噢，当然大部分都是因为沾了你的光，盖勒特！”纽特松开阿不思，张着双臂想给盖勒特也来一下的时候，终于感受到气压过低而只是跟他握了握手，“所以今晚的火锅局，不见不散！”


	71. Chapter 71

这火锅局原本是两个为庆祝农历新年、无辣不欢的姑娘的私人小局，经不住你传我我传你，又一次变成集体活动。  
九宫格爱好者修竹和火鸡面终结者纳吉尼面面相觑，最后只得无奈地对那群不懂火锅精髓的欧美同学做出妥协。  
“行吧，鸳鸯锅就鸳鸯锅。”  
汤姆嘶嘶吐着信子，表示遗憾。他已经非常习惯家里纯辣味的空气了。  
饭毕竟不能白蹭。修竹出了锅，纳吉尼出了场地，别的小菜、饮料、零食，纷纷有同学表示能带，轮到最晚被拉入伙的盖勒特——  
“就交给你吧，数你最闲。”纳吉尼云淡风轻地分享给盖勒特一条备忘录，上面列着超市采购清单，肉、菜、面条、丸子之类，外加锅底蘸料调味品，盖勒特竟往下划了足足一分钟才到底。  
“这么多！”盖勒特抱怨道。  
“H Mart去一趟就都有了。”修竹耸耸肩，“之后菜钱大家会摊——”  
“不是钱的事儿！”盖勒特不耐烦地一挥手，“H Mart太远了，打一趟来回还买那么多东西……累死了，我不干。”  
去亚洲超市的单趟开车就要四十分钟呢，这就意味着整个下午都要浪费掉。况且他最烦买菜了，不买菜是一个格林德沃最后的尊严。  
“那我陪你一起去。”阿不思及时捏住他的手。他已经领了带一次性餐具的任务，本来不用跑一趟的。  
“我们现在就出发！”盖勒特瞬间变脸，急切地说，神似一只迫不及待要去衔主人掷出的飞盘的狗。  
但是把阿不思放进亚洲超市就是个错误。  
“盖尔，天呐！”阿不思在花花绿绿、印满他们看不懂文字的零食货架前走不动道，那里满是糖果、夹心小饼干、各种口味的糕点，相当诱人，“我发现了宝藏！想不到我来一个学期了，居然都没发掘到这个好地方！”  
“嗯，是啊。”盖勒特敷衍地说，趴在空购物车把手上无精打采，“不过我们该先把正事办完……”他划亮手机里长得令人头疼的清单。  
盖勒特当然知道这个超市，也知道阿不思总有一天会不再满足于那些黄澄澄的柠檬味夹心硬糖。本着拖过一天是一天的原则，他一直没有透露H Mart的存在。  
“盖尔。”阿不思羞赧地拉拉盖勒特的衣角，“我们以后可不可以……两周来一次？或者一个月也行！”他有些心虚，又快速补充道，“我是觉得我们可以拓宽家庭食谱！亚洲餐厅的外卖以后就不用点了……你要是嫌远，我自己开车过来……”  
得，就冲着阿不思酥软地念出“家庭”二字，盖勒特也没法不答应。

“来咯！”  
踏着刚擦黑的夜色，年轻的夫夫俩提着满当当的大小食品袋，敲开纳吉尼小公寓的门。屋内灯光暖融融的，气氛温馨又热闹。大家挤挨挨地围坐在拼起的长桌边——好在留学生们往往买的是相同的爆款折叠餐桌，尤瑟夫从家里扛来的桌子不论是长宽还是高度都和纳吉尼的一模一样，刚好能拼上——正中的白水锅咕嘟咕嘟沸得正旺，只等红火开张。  
“就等你们啦！”放下正餐前先垫肚子的凉拌粉丝（克拉尔的手艺），嗑瓜子、剥花生的也纷纷暂停，他们又一次起身开始忙活：有的洗菜，有的拆肉盘，有的下锅底，有的开蘸料。  
“哇，特辣！”修竹打开一个塑料袋，兴奋地搓搓手，朝纳吉尼使眼色，“看来红锅今天是咱俩包了。”  
“嘿！”纳吉尼与她击个掌，又回头给盖勒特一个赞许眼神，“干得漂亮，盖勒特！”  
别的同学看到那半锅深红，纷纷缩着脖子吐出舌头打起退堂鼓，但盖勒特不一样。  
“慢着，谁说就你俩包了？”盖勒特懒洋洋地说。  
“你能吃那么辣？”众人表示怀疑。  
“那必须！”盖勒特一拍胸脯，“不然我买它干嘛？”  
“我也不清楚。”阿不思笑笑承认。他不记得盖勒特展示过这方面的才华，但说不定呢？  
下了底料的火锅短暂安静后又沸腾起来，大家迫不及待、摩拳擦掌，就连汤姆都悄悄从玻璃箱里探出头——纳吉尼今天给他戴了顶小红帽。  
不过他们还是耐住性子，颇具仪式感地念起开场白。  
“今天呢，首先感谢大家赏光，共度春节！”纳吉尼说。  
“噢！”一片掌声。  
“其次，恭喜纽特的募捐活动圆满完成！”蒂娜望得纽特满脸通红。  
“而且以三十七美元的优势碾压了ABΩ。”盖勒特大声提醒人们注意重点。  
“最后——”  
“也是最重要的——”  
“开学一忙都没顾得上——”  
“什么呀……”阿不思见他们一个个轮流传话，却又都满含笑意地望着他，不明所以，被盯得局促起来，不由向盖勒特身后缩。  
“当然是——”他们还在卖着关子，“祝阿不思和盖勒特新婚快乐啦！”  
嗵！有人开了一瓶香槟，其余的有节奏地拍着桌子，犹如节日里欢庆的鼓声。  
“哇哦，”阿不思又惊又喜，“谢谢！”  
“亲一个！亲一个！”起哄声响起来。  
“……大家还是先吃饭……”阿不思推脱道。  
“哎，怕什么，网上你俩还不够亲密吗？”忒修斯一副看热闹不嫌事大的态度。  
“来，我给你们拍。”文达已经准备好了手机。  
“为International House频道添砖加瓦！”奎妮举起酒杯。  
“这主意倒不错。”盖勒特轻轻一笑，拿起筷子对着镜头，将它们分开又合上，佯装拍摄打板。“啪”一声脆响，并不给阿不思反应时间，两人便在口哨和掌声里紧紧拥吻。  
阿不思几近缺氧，他倒不是不享受，只是还有点儿不适应镜头。  
不过，这确实是当晚接吻的最佳时机。当盖勒特毫无节制地猛涮一堆辣锅肉片下肚、外加蒜蓉香油酱醋齐备的蘸料、配以多种饮料辅助解辣、满头大汗地瘫在椅背上揉肚子的时候，阿不思真情实感地开始嫌弃他的气息了。  
“盖勒特，真不错啊！”  
别的同学有充满挑战精神的，略微尝试了辣锅就连连告退；而盖勒特竟得到修竹和纳吉尼的双双认可。  
“这……嘶……有什么！”盖勒特勉强起身，扶着桌子，“我还能再战三百回合！”  
“来啊，谁怕谁！”两位姑娘兴致正浓，不惧挑衅。  
“不可以！”阿不思严肃制止。  
“真不行了……”桌面上已是杯盘狼藉，桌子边大部分也都讨饶。阿不思还保持着理智，他非常节制地没有暴饮暴食，更没有斗胆往红锅里下筷。  
“盖勒特……嗝……你还是留点儿……回去和阿不思大战三百回合吧……”  
“说得……也对……”盖勒特迷离地笑一笑，然后挂在阿不思身上，任由他将自己驮上车载回家。  
盖勒特当然没有力气再进行剧烈活动，别说三百，爬三个台阶都费劲。  
但阿不思一点不讲情面，勒令他足足刷了三遍牙才给上床。


	72. Chapter 72

盖勒特或许有过人的勇气，敢于在饭桌上挑战自我耐辣极限，但他严重低估了火锅的内涵——后劲大。  
刚睡下去时他还没有引起重视，只觉得胃里热辣辣的。正巧天冷，盖勒特自我感觉十分良好，体温由内而外从每个毛孔肆意散发，正好能给阿不思满怀的温暖。  
阿不思却不领情。  
“盖尔，你臭死了！”  
这怪不得他，盖勒特耸耸肩，自我安慰。毕竟这是他第三次起夜找水喝了。床头灯“啪”一亮，阿不思好不容易进入梦乡又被闹醒，极其烦躁地往盖勒特胸口一推，然后翻身趴倒，把自己埋进枕头里，半长红发乱糟糟的，煞是惹人怜爱。  
谁还不能有点儿小脾气呢？盖勒特心情愉悦地踮脚溜进厨房，灌下整整一杯水。阿不思捅他那一下，不轻不重，说是埋怨，倒更像是撩拨。  
要不是因为现在是凌晨两点，他又总是口干舌燥，喝水一多又不免要一趟一趟跑厕所……盖勒特可能真的忍不住要动手动脚。  
他也确实行动了。关上灯摸黑爬回被子，盖勒特的魔爪伸向阿不思的头发探索，找他的耳朵。阿不思的耳垂特别软嫩，又富有弹性，在阳光照射下红得可爱，不仅手感好，口感也不错……  
阿不思好像睡熟了。盖勒特窃喜，原本只敢轻轻触碰，见阿不思并没有动弹，胆子便愈发大了。他蹭去阿不思的枕头，搂上他的腰，嘴凑上他的耳侧，准备享用一些晚间小甜点——  
“出！去！”阿不思咆哮着，被逼到极限，使出全力双手把丈夫推开，不给他留一点儿情趣幻想的余地。  
“这么凶……”盖勒特几乎要被掀到床下去了。  
“出去。”阿不思调整语气，冰冷清晰地重申一遍，吓得刚想爬回自己的半边床、暗自发誓老实捱过这一夜的盖勒特一动不敢动。  
这比刚才的怒吼更恐怖。盖勒特咽了口唾沫，黑暗里，阿不思蓝色的眼睛竟发出幽幽红光。  
“阿尔……”盖勒特意识到问题严重，忸怩道，“你看这么晚……我出哪儿去啊……”  
“随便。”阿不思危险地指了指房门。  
玩砸了，盖勒特抿紧嘴唇不说话。他的阿尔虽说平时是出了名的好脾气，但一旦他认真起来，打定的主意是绝不会因为盖勒特撒个娇耍个无赖而动摇的。  
盖勒特只得灰溜溜地退出去，钻进原本阿不思的那间卧室。小床冷清清的，阿不思的小熊坐在床头对他绽开一个诡异的笑，仿佛在说：你把阿不思从我身边抢走，这下好，自己也被踢出来啦！  
盖勒特回了一个幽怨眼神，躺在阿不思过于狭小的床上浑身不舒坦。但又幸亏阿不思没有听他“反正我们结婚了，小床没用就卖了吧”，执意留了下来，否则盖勒特后半夜就该在地毯上凑合睡了，说不定还能和隐匿许久的阿拉戈克谈谈心。  
“转过去……”盖勒特侧身躺下，将小熊扭转面向墙壁，继续揉着肚子尝试入眠。  
另一边，其实盖勒特刚出房间阿不思就后悔了。假期结束以来，阿不思一直忙于学业、求职和公益活动，分给盖勒特的经历着实不多。好不容易这个周末大事暂告一段落，他本想好好补偿盖勒特——  
但交给明天再考虑吧，阿不思太累太困了。他重重打个哈欠，舒舒服服地卷进被窝里，拍软一个枕头，又抱住另一个，对盖勒特的愧疚立马烟消云散——没错，只有自己舒坦了，才能照顾他，不是吗？很快，阿不思就陷入了香甜的睡眠。

“阿尔！救我——”  
尖叫声由远及近，一点点破坏了阿不思的美梦。他原本正梦到自己给盖勒特煮清淡的蔬菜粥当早饭，以安抚他烧灼的胃；但一大早就被夺命连环催闹醒，阿不思很想把一盆粥扣到盖勒特脸上。  
“你怎么了？”阿不思努力揉揉眼睛，逼迫自己回到尚没有煮粥的现实里——盖勒特的人身安全至少得到了保证——然后看清手机上居然已经十点了！  
阿不思弹坐起来，瞌睡连着起床气一个激灵全吓没了。他很少睡到这个点，虽然周末盖勒特规定他关闭手机闹钟，阿不思的早起生物钟一直很忠实。  
“阿尔——”盖勒特又嚎了一声，听上去很痛苦。  
“这就来！我给你弄点吃的……”他准是饿了。阿不思急匆匆套上拖鞋，就往厨房去，翻找起冰箱来。  
“不，不是的……”盖勒特声音里有种莫名其妙的羞怯，“你，你帮我……”  
阿不思循声赶去，一把拉开自己屋里卫生间的门——  
气氛微妙。  
“……拿一卷新厕纸好吗？”  
四目相对，双双沉默。盖勒特弯坐在马桶上，神色痛苦，脸憋得和他卡在膝盖上方的卡通内裤底色一样红。  
阿不思紧急跑去储物间抽出纸卷，大口换了好几次气，捂住口鼻回到事故现场，把纸远远地递回去。  
“谢谢……”盖勒特呜咽道，“你别走！呃……陪我聊聊天好吗？我需要分散一点注意力……”  
“盖尔……嗯……你刷手机好吗？”阿不思犹豫着。  
“早就，没电了……”盖勒特垂头丧气。  
“我的借你！”阿不思脑筋转得飞快，打开手机上的Youtube，“你瞧，昨天吃饭的视频已经传上去了，评论够你看一会儿的了……”  
“别给我看那个！”盖勒特尖叫道，屏幕正中咕嘟咕嘟沸腾的红油大锅精准地给他的下腹带来一阵全新的绞痛。  
“所以，盖尔，”无奈，阿不思只好搬来一张小板凳，背对着坐在卫生间门口，小心翼翼地问，“你该不会……昨天第一次吃火锅吧？”  
“第一次……吃那么辣的……”在阿不思面前还留什么形象呢？盖勒特叹口气，终于承认。  
“你啊……”  
盖勒特终于在马桶上用完力，被阿不思搀扶回到大床上休息。他只能趴着，一点儿动弹不得，嘴里不住“嘶嘶”地喊疼。阿不思揉揉他，给他喂蜂蜜水：“下次别逞强啦！”  
“知道啦。”盖勒特手机充上了电，身后的疼痛慢慢缓和一点，被伺候的感觉真不错，他舒服得直哼哼。  
新消息来了。  
“昨天大家吃得有点伤啊，游戏都没玩。下午棋牌麻将局，快点报名啊！我打赌盖勒特肯定没玩够……”群里消息渐渐热闹，看来人们都醒了。  
“这得去啊！”盖勒特见状手臂一撑就要挺身起来。  
“不！可！以！”阿不思狠狠拍了一下盖勒特的屁股，后者吃痛，哭喊着软倒在床。  
叫他不长记性。


	73. Chapter 73

以一种固定姿势趴床是盖勒特能想到的最糟糕的度过周六的方式。  
而且阿不思还不在床上。  
“盖尔，起来喝汤。”阿不思端着一个热气腾腾的大碗，老远就飘出微妙的气味，“行了，看在上帝的份上，停止哼哼，否则我一定会狠狠踢你的屁股！”  
“阿尔！”盖勒特无比委屈地支起上身，哀叹于他一向温文尔雅的丈夫语出惊人，“你为什么对我这么凶？”  
盖勒特是个伤患，理应得到温柔的对待。即使阿不思揉捏他尊贵的屁股的手法独到——这场漫长的按摩持续了两个小时，以阿不思不得不去厨房准备午餐告终——但他可是从内部遭受了严重创伤！哼唧几下怎么了？  
“噢，没什么，盖尔。”阿不思却噗嗤一笑，“只是昨晚听他们说起，英语电影翻译到别国语言居然这么有喜剧色彩，我只是挑两句说着玩儿。”  
讲究礼貌的阿不思以前是从来不会冒这些台词的。  
“‘屁股’今天是个敏感词汇……”盖勒特慢慢收拢身体跪立起来，嘟哝道，然后张嘴接受了一口汤，“嗯……”他皱了皱眉。  
“你还在期待什么呢？”阿不思撇撇嘴，在第二匙中舀了一小块胡萝卜，“蔬菜汤！今天你得降降火。”  
盖勒特虽然有点儿不满，但还是顺从地接受了。汤碗过半，他突然吸起了鼻子，眼眶里亮晶晶的。  
“盖尔，你怎么了！”阿不思紧张得赶紧放下碗和勺。  
“没……没事。”盖勒特哽咽着，握住了阿不思的手，“阿尔，你太辛苦了！”  
“哪里……”阿不思突然被夸，反而不好意思起来，脸红红地盯着碗沿，“这是我该做的。”  
“我今天终于体会到屁股疼多难受了，想想咱们第一次……都怪我！”盖勒特继续深情地表白，“哎，阿尔，你别走啊！我喝汤！我喝还不行吗？哎哟，我又疼了……”  
阿不思脸色瞬间刷白，气哼哼地抄起汤碗就夺门而出，不理会盖勒特真假莫辨的嚷嚷。

下午，阿不思管自己去健身房跑步发汗，撂下盖勒特一个人在家长吁短叹。真是的，阿不思一边跑一边生闷气，反思自己是不是把盖勒特惯得太厉害，越发口无遮拦。必须要给他定规矩，阿不思又一次把速度调快，得列一张表，清清楚楚讲明哪些玩笑开得、哪些开不得，以及和朋友们说话的边界在哪里……  
阿不思跑了很久，还没解气，索性又去撸起了铁。  
“盖勒特……那个……家伙……”阿不思每举一次杠铃，心里都有节奏地蹦出一个词，“不知道……什么时候……能学好……也不知道……今天晚上……想吃什么……”  
今天晚上想吃什么？这个完整的句子拼出来，阿不思自己都哭笑不得。  
眼看居然也快到晚饭点了，阿不思抹一把汗，喝几口直饮水，便披衣回家。盖勒特认错态度怎么样先另说，饭还是要先吃的。  
“我回来了，盖——”  
家里居然飘着一股食物的香味。太阳从西边出来了？  
“阿不思！”盖勒特慌慌张张从厨房冲出来，套着阿不思常系的淡蓝色围裙，捧住他的肩膀吼道，“你怎么这么早回来了？”  
“早？”阿不思瞄了一眼时钟，又瞄一眼盖勒特，“不早啦，想回来做饭，没想到……”他调皮地问，“盖尔，今天你下厨？”  
“你跑累了！”盖勒特闻言，脸涨红了一个色调，急吼吼地将阿不思调转方向推进房间，“快去洗澡，阿尔！洗不到半个钟头不许出来！”  
砰！他帮阿不思带上了门。  
盖勒特的小心机可真有意思，那么明显是在做晚饭，还非不承认。阿不思哼着小调，注视着浴缸里慢慢升起的热水，嘴角忍不住上翘。他会做什么呢？阿不思一边逗橡皮小鸭，一边回想冰箱里可供盖勒特发挥的食材。  
泡在热水里太舒服了。阿不思惬意地滑下去，枕在浴缸边缘，头发软软地漂在水面上，热气蒸腾，安抚着运动过后轻微酸疼的肌肉。半个小时很快过去，阿不思几乎都要睡着。  
“盖尔，我好了。”阿不思换上睡衣，毛巾还盖在湿漉漉的头上，脸红扑扑地走出来。  
“请。”盖勒特候在卧室门口，弯腰伸手，将阿不思向餐桌引，弄得他怪不好意思的，觉得自己穿得太随便。  
盖勒特切了三文鱼，在大白瓷盘正中摆成花朵的形状——虽然他切的厚度实在过于不均——还考究地开了红酒。主食是……  
两碗咕咕面。  
“我尽力了！”盖勒特见阿不思又要笑，他羞恼地大声说，“我还加了小料——唔。”  
果然，两碗面里漂浮着菠菜叶和几乎辨别不出黄白边界的荷包蛋。  
阿不思仰头主动亲吻了盖勒特。  
“谢谢你，盖尔。”他真诚地说。  
“以及，我的那份面里辣味调料就没放了。”盖勒特挠挠头，脸红得就像他也刚泡了热水澡似的，“昨天的后果太严重……”  
“知道就好。”阿不思满意地说，“吃饭吧！老实说，盖尔，你总是给我惊喜……”  
阿不思用实际行动表示他确实被盖勒特感动到，吃下第一片三文鱼他就哭了。  
盖勒特以一比一的芥末酱油比调了蘸料。  
“赶紧，喝口汤！”盖勒特大惊失色。  
阿不思差点没把面汤喷出来。  
“……你是不是把你多出来的那份调料倒我这里了？”  
盖勒特努力回忆着，没有说话。但他躲闪的表情证实了阿不思的猜测。  
还好有烧开了原本打算用来泡茶的热水，阿不思向碗里倒了半壶，总算可以下咽了。  
“对不起嘛……”盖勒特局促地搓着手。  
“没关系。”阿不思勇敢地举起红酒杯，“祝贺你迈出做饭的第一步！”  
毕竟红酒算是晚餐里唯一正常的了。  
“我来收拾吧，盖尔，”吃完饭，阿不思吸吸鼻子，用力眨眨眼睛，端起餐具，“你今天本来就不舒服，又做了饭——”  
“我来！”盖勒特像受了惊吓一般，抢着要收拾，“你……你运动累了，又洗了澡，别忙了！”  
一个突然勤快的盖勒特反倒叫他不习惯，但碗碟已经被夺走，阿不思只好莫名其妙地让开路。  
盖勒特又是收碗，又是擦桌子，忙得不亦乐乎。  
“……对了！待会儿我会下楼把垃圾倒了的，你别动！”他抽空半起身高声知会阿不思，连头都来不及回。  
不就锻炼得久了些吗，哪里就这么娇气了？阿不思笑盖勒特咋咋唬唬，又一想，不如趁垃圾还没倒，先削一个苹果犒劳犒劳他——  
“你要做什么！”盖勒特拿着抹布，刚一回头，惊恐地发现阿不思拿着刀和苹果，就要踩垃圾桶的踏板——  
“削苹果啊。”阿不思迷茫地说，“这是……”  
垃圾桶盖打开了，盖勒特的大脑一片空白。完了，他告诉自己。  
垃圾桶里躺着三种形态的三文鱼：烤糊的、煎焦的、煮烂的。  
“……盖勒特！”阿不思气到发抖。食物就是这样用来糟蹋的吗？  
盖勒特倒霉的屁股上又挨了一下，屁股的主人发出惨痛的嚎叫。  
“那你真的很棒棒哦。”盖勒特无暇顾及的手机上亮起一条新信息，是阿伯内西充满无奈的回复。  
不久前，盖勒特向他炫耀自己切鱼居然没有切到手。


	74. Chapter 74

Greylock又下雪了，盖勒特甚至懒得数这是今冬的第几场。他从小见惯了雪山，大学偏偏又在美国东北部这个三天两头刮暴雪的地方，早没了家乡是温暖地带的同学第一次见到足以让学校关停数日的大雪的兴奋劲儿。  
但好的方面是——  
“阿尔！”盖勒特不无兴奋地扑向阿不思，“咱们的周末永远过不——”  
“上网课，盖尔。”阿不思躲开了盖勒特的突袭，一本正经地说，然后退进自己的房间锁上了门  
“——完。”盖勒特好不懊丧。  
他恰好忘了，Ilvermorny为了应对每年频发的极端天气，早已推出一套成熟的网上授课系统。  
阿不思这样的好孩子是绝对不会允许自己落下任何一堂课的，但盖勒特呢？他只会在下雪之前想办法托够年龄的学生买到啤酒，在那些无聊的、非要搞签到的教授的网课上，开着视频小窗佯装在线，实则明目张胆搞些别的动作。至于作业考试，那都是之后才要担心的事情。盖勒特心高气傲，凭他灵光的脑子，就没有抱不动的佛脚！  
但是今年不行了，阿不思会监督他；哪怕他不是在背后盯着自己，盖勒特仍能感受到一股强烈的、名为自律的气场。阿不思或许能容忍他偶尔开些过分的、带点儿颜色的小玩笑，但在正事上——比如学习和找工作——绝不容许他含糊。  
盖勒特恨得咬牙切齿，他记得上回气氛正好，两人浓情蜜意，万事俱备，只欠拉灯，好巧不巧被阿不思瞥见墙角的日历。  
“盖尔，”阿不思突然抵住盖勒特的胸，“我给你看的暑期实习申请，后天deadline了，你填完没有？”  
盖勒特哪有心思细想这个。  
“填一半了，明天再说。”他胡乱地推开话题，想糊弄着也推开阿不思的手，不料被挡住了。  
“不可以，盖尔。”阿不思脸上还泛着绯红，却语重心长地讲起了道理，“做事情要一气呵成，拖着拖着机会就溜走了。”  
一气呵成？当下的正事到底是什么啊！  
“阿尔！”盖勒特几乎在哀求了，“我裤子都脱了，你让我听这个？”  
他决定来硬的，只要制服阿不思的小嘴，让他说不出话来，就不怕他不服软。  
然而阿不思轻易撑坐起来溜下床，跑去开笔记本电脑。  
“来吧，盖尔，趁现在还早，填完以后我们再继续……”  
结果是盖勒特先软了。呵，真不该放任阿不思去健身房的。  
更糟糕的是，面对阿不思那张脸，他还生不起气来。  
无奈，盖勒特只好蔫蔫地缩回自己屋里，慢吞吞打开网课软件——阿不思还会要他复述当堂课的概要，这是他没法凭事后小聪明糊弄的。  
“阿不思挺好……就是有时候管我太多……”盖勒特无论如何没有料到，他有一天竟会无意识和父母悄摸嘀咕丈夫。  
两天前，盖勒特垂头丧气地拨通家里的电话，首先迎接了妈妈一串不加掩饰的嘲笑。  
“嗯，早知道这样，”爸爸反思道，“应该早点让姑婆介绍你们认识的。”  
他们只是真心实意地懒得管他而已，盖勒特冷笑一声。  
网课开始了，教授的声音一如既往的催眠。好在不用开摄像头，盖勒特打了个大大的哈欠，心思又游移到阿不思那边。他的课肯定更乏味，但又能比自己专注得多，怎么做到的？他该学会偷懒、放松……不如悄悄把客厅里的路由器掐了？盖勒特突然起了歹念。不对，那样阿不思一赌气，中午肯定没有他的饭吃了，下午就要饿肚子……下午……  
下午没有课！而且阿不思作为助教只有Office Hour，他人去不了学校，肯定取消了！  
盖勒特突然精神抖擞，网线也不想拔了，打了鸡血一般听完了后半节课，教授一解散他就一蹦一跳地去叩阿不思的门。  
“阿尔！我们下午……”  
“我会在线给大家演示跑程序，然后答疑。”阿不思打开门，平静地给盖勒特泼了一盆冷水。  
“肯定没几个人想听的，取消算了！”盖勒特咬着牙说。  
“那我就给你一个人开，”阿不思淡定非常，“下回作业会涉及到的。”  
“我们私底下吗？”盖勒特突然兴趣高涨，坏笑着说，“那不如就……在床上？舒舒服服的——”  
“在线。”阿不思微笑着说，“我们各自一个房间。而且，视频里讲过的内容，我不会再教你一遍哦。”  
盖勒特委屈得像吞了一块冰。  
“大家可以看到我的屏幕共享吗？”下午，阿不思小课堂准时开始，耳机里一片应答声，“好，那么我们开始。”  
两分钟后，他的房间门板上传来诡异的刮擦声。  
“……然后在这个界面运行命令——”  
“吱吱咯……吱吱咯……”  
阿不思努力忽略它——用脚趾想也知道是盖勒特捣的鬼——门被锁住了，路由器也被他事先转移到屋里。  
“我们先看一个简单的例子。”阿不思扣紧耳机，做着深呼吸。  
“学长，你家的狗是不是在挠门啊？”一个学生问。这隔音差得惊人，麦克风倒异常灵敏。  
“是这样的……抱歉。你们先试着操作，待会儿答疑。我……我去安抚他一下。”  
“盖勒特！”阿不思调成静音，趴到门后小声警告——他可不敢冒开门把盖勒特放进来的风险，“你做什么？别在这会儿闹。”  
“听你讲课啊。”盖勒特无辜地说，“谁叫你把路由器挪走了，我屋里网好差，带不动视频，只好蹲你门口咯。”  
他明明就是报复！盖勒特本想拔网的，怎料阿不思抢了先，正牙痒呢。  
“你别挠，等这课上完我就陪你——”阿不思讨价还价。  
“你开门，我就停。”盖勒特坐地起价。  
“……”  
阿不思不搭话了，盖勒特喜滋滋地等他妥协。  
不对，好几分钟过去了，阿不思怎么既不开门也不开腔？  
盖勒特把耳朵贴到门板上，严丝合缝，凝神细听。阿不思居然继续讲课了，只是声音小了许多——  
阿不思也是狠，他为了屏蔽盖勒特的干扰，竟不惜躲进卫生间！  
“抱歉，大家久等了。”直播的课堂中，助教终于再次打开麦克，“刚才操作都顺利吗，有没有什么问题？”  
同学们争先恐后——事实上，这伙本科生平时没什么问题也爱跟他套套近乎——阿不思一下子回答不过来，只好让他们等在队列里。不过所有人都能听到阿不思的声音，排在后面的也不亏。  
阿不思耐心地解答了两个同学，瞄了一眼队列：刚才还有十几个等待，突然全空了。  
“……啊，学长，我懂了，懂了……谢谢！”当下的问题刚解释了一半，对面的学生突然打断，然后匆忙掉线。  
难道……他们的问题恰巧是同样几个，一次性被共同解答了？阿不思狐疑不止，照以前Office Hour的经验，他们不把他拖到最后一秒钟是绝对不会放人的。还是他的教学水平突然有了质的飞跃？阿不思不禁有点儿飘飘然。  
不过，既然队列空了，也意味着他可以提前结束。阿不思叹口气，就要退出网课平台。他还得对付盖勒特呢。  
叮咚。又有人加入队列了。  
阿不思连忙接起：“请问你有哪里不明白？”  
“我想问，”那个标着字母G的圆形默认头像一亮一亮，提问人慢条斯理，与屋外模模糊糊的动静形成回音，“我是不是你最喜欢的学生？”  
“……盖勒特。”  
他不厌其烦地一个个私聊威胁了队列里等待提问的同学。  
阿不思早该料到的。


	75. Chapter 75

换作在一年前，阿不思绝对无法想象，他人生中第一个正式的情人节居然是在婚后过的。  
清晨闹钟响起，阿不思伸手去摸枕头下的手机。屏幕一亮，2月14日。  
盖勒特正半梦半醒，被闹铃声吵到，哼唧一声，往被窝里一缩，还想再赖几分钟。  
阿不思却已经完全清醒了。  
“盖尔，”他掩饰不住激动，轻轻推盖勒特的背，“你知道今天是什么日子吗？”  
“……”  
盖勒特一动不动。几秒钟后，床铺那一侧传出真假莫辨的鼾声。  
“盖勒特！”本应甜蜜的时刻遭到忽视，即使是阿不思也难免气恼。他拧了一把盖勒特，用上了比先前多一倍的力道。  
“啊？哦！阿尔！怎么？”盖勒特惊跳起来，猛地翻身，看来刚才的确没醒而不是故意不理他。阿不思心情稍稍平复了些。  
“没什么，就是……”阿不思嘴角忍不住上扬，“今天是什么日子？”  
盖勒特再次闭回去一点儿的眼睛里填充着迷茫，大脑似乎还没有启动完毕。  
“今天……你有视频面试？”他试探着问道。  
这话倒不假，阿不思的确在两天前提了句他通过MACUSA笔试了，约在周五初面。想不到盖勒特居然上心记住了，但阿不思此刻想听的是另一个回答。  
“没错。不过还有呢？”阿不思鼓励盖勒特，“不是找工作的。”  
“还有……”盖勒特努力挤挤眼睛，“你有proposal要due？”  
“……也不是学习啦。”阿不思未免失落，又自责是不是总跟盖勒特念叨自己的日程过多、关心他的感受过少，“日子，盖尔，想想日子……”  
“日子……”盖勒特困惑地自言自语，突然有了主意，“啊，星期五！和爸爸妈妈视频，对不对？”  
“还有呢？”阿不思不甘心，“我给你一个小提示，现在是月中……”  
“我知道了！”盖勒特恍然大悟，露出胸有成竹的笑容。  
“是什么？”阿不思也终于舒展笑颜。  
“你一定是想提醒我交水电费。”盖勒特愉快地抖一抖眉毛，拍拍胸脯，“放心，我昨天已经交掉啦！”  
阿不思的笑僵在脸上，面色由红转青。  
“……我去刷牙了。”真是的，谁要跟这家伙过情人节啊！  
“回来吧你！”盖勒特却瞬间清醒，坏笑浮现，敏捷地将阿不思一把捞过，压在身下。  
“别耽误我去学校。”阿不思气哼哼地把脸转向侧边。  
“阿尔，情人节快乐！”盖勒特在阿不思脸上响亮地亲了一大口。  
“原来你知道啊，”阿不思有些错愕，“那你刚刚干嘛……”他撞上盖勒特调皮眨动的眼睛，突然明白，“……好啊！”  
“谁让你总是实习啊学习啊存钱过日子的，”盖勒特撇撇嘴，瞄准阿不思的痒痒肉，“还不许我憋着你难受一会儿！”  
“啊！”阿不思惊叫出声，而盖勒特爆发出一串大笑。

“阿不思，你的品味越来越奇怪了。”阿不福思高傲又尖刻地评价道，他的哥哥在视频画面里揣着一个大号抱枕，依稀看得出是张卡通大脸，金发，笑容欠揍。  
“这个是……”阿不思脸红着要解释，发现自己和盖勒特怀中那个代表自己的大头抱枕表情一模一样。  
“定制的情人节礼物，怎么？”盖勒特抢过话头，漫不经心地玩着阿不思的一绺头发，挑衅阿不福思道，“单身山羊仔心里空落落的？”  
盖勒特用事实证明他没有忘记情人节。下午回家的时候，他催着阿不思去取快递，同时掏出手机开始录像。  
“盖尔，镜头都要贴我脸上啦……”阿不思有意无意地躲着。经过一次募捐宣传，他倒是比先前适应摄像头多了，但是盖勒特坚持的目光太过灼热。  
拆开箱子，两只松软的椭圆形抱枕叠在一块儿，枕头盖勒特好像正在咬枕头阿不思，一脸计谋得逞的窃喜，真人阿不思看得忍俊不禁。  
“我很喜欢。”他大方地对着镜头说。盖勒特这才满意地结束录影，准备一会儿传到Youtube频道上去。  
“好了好了，”阿不思打着圆场，阿不福思还在嘟嘟哝哝“金发骗子”，“安娜怎么还没上线？”  
“情人节的晚上，你觉得呢？”盖勒特并不看镜头，欣赏着自己的手指。  
“不可能！”阿不福思咬牙切齿，“安娜才不会跟哪个小子——啊哈！她加进来了！”见到妹妹进入聊天室，阿不福思扳回一局似的冲盖勒特叫嚣。  
“呀，都在了！不好意思。”阿利安娜的脸出现在小窗里，调试着话筒音量，“刚刚在约会啦——”  
“安娜，你？”阿不福思大叫起来，仿佛遭到了背叛。  
“安娜，我亲爱的，”珀西瓦尔则稳重得多，“告诉爸爸，这次交往的是？”  
“还是男生啦。”她故意先强调了性别，“社团认识的，还没到交往的地步，吃过几次饭罢了。对了，盖勒特，他是个奥地利人——”  
“哟。”盖勒特嘴角一勾。  
“奥地利！”阿不福思濒临崩溃，声嘶力竭，“阿不思的教训摆在那里还不够吗？”  
“阿不，你别这样说……”阿不思担心他跟盖勒特又吵起来  
“至少没再说我是德国人，不错。”盖勒特却心平气和，将阿不思揽得更紧了些。  
“晚上好。刚刚好像听到有人对奥地利有意见？”这时，视频通话中新加入了一个富有磁性的男声，显得饶有兴趣。  
阿不福思紧急闭了嘴，盖勒特却把嘴张得老大。  
“你、你们这两个家伙！”为什么在邓布利多一家的聊天室里会混进格林德沃夫妇啊！  
双方家长热情客气地打了招呼。  
“听听，”客套过后，格林德沃太太话锋一转，“哪个小子诉完苦就把恩人忘了？”  
盖勒特吃了个瘪，她又紧抓着上次他说和阿不思的婚姻陷入了无穷无尽的生活琐碎这件事情不放了。但转念一想，妈妈只是一刻不停嘲笑了他五分钟；爸爸倒是提了些中肯的建议，比如投阿不思所好，陪他去听听歌剧、参加古典读书会什么的，让感情保持新鲜度——无聊且不切实际，Gerylock哪有这些东西！  
“别给自己贴金。”盖勒特不耐烦地说，“你们来干嘛？”  
“妈妈要上一个访谈节目，聊家庭。”格林德沃先生笑眯眯地解释道。  
“话题列表里还有下一代，真是……”格林德沃太太翻了个白眼，表示无趣。  
“呵，”盖勒特冷笑一声，“所以你终于想起自己还有个儿子吗？”  
“事实上，我对阿不思更有兴趣。”她又把下巴搁在手背上了，笑容迷人，“阿不思，说说你们情人节是怎么过的？”  
“我们……”阿不思一时间没有想好将晨间插曲分享出来是否妥当。  
“等会儿看我们的频道就知道了，”盖勒特不客气地说，“我还要带阿不思去烛光晚餐呢，懒得跟你扯。”  
“臭小子！”  
“你们二位又是怎么过的呢？”坎德拉适时岔开了话题。  
接着，三对已婚人士进行了祥和又热略的讨论——一旦打开话匣，盖勒特果然忍不住将一些令阿不思脸红心跳的细节抖了出来。阿利安娜不甘寂寞，讲起了新的约会对象，顺道打听了些奥地利的风土人情。  
阿不福思原本还在看盖勒特和他母亲的戏，渐渐发现受伤的还是他。他是在场唯一的单身。  
“你如果感兴趣，阿利安娜。”格林德沃先生发出邀请，“假期欢迎你来做客。”  
“反正老家房子也总是积灰，对不对？”盖勒特哼一声。格林德沃家的房产数不过来有几处，夫妇俩又满世界乱跑，根本住不过来。  
“那太棒了！”阿利安娜雀跃，“阿不思是不是都还没去过？”  
“没错。”阿不思点点头，“暑假看机会吧，可能要实习。如果有休假时间，一定也去看看。”  
提到实习，盖勒特又是一阵头疼。夏天他想带阿不思去长途旅行的计划八成要泡汤。  
“我看，阿不福思去最合适。”他突然主动与阿不福思搭话，还没有用“山羊仔”的称呼。  
“你什么意思？”阿不福思警觉其中必有蹊跷，喉咙里低低地吼着。  
“因为，”盖勒特恶意地眯起眼，“阿尔卑斯的高地山羊应该很符合你的审美。不用谢。”  
他总得找个出口发泄不满，而阿不福思就是一个良好的天然靶子。


	76. Chapter 76

图书馆里，阿不思惬意地伸了伸懒腰，看了一眼时间。  
“太好了，今天的任务完成得早，又可以去体育馆待一会儿了。”  
盖勒特坐在他对面，假装学习了一个钟头——实际上他撑着脑袋静音了电脑，看了一圈International House频道里的留言和浏览量，还是无聊得快要睡过去。  
但阿不思这句话，瞬间将他激醒。  
“不可以！”盖勒特压低声音，板起脸警告。  
“为什么？”阿不思疑惑，“不是你说要多运动，不然会长赘肉吗？而且，我慢慢觉得，去健身房的确挺有意思的。”  
“那！还不是因为……”盖勒特盯着阿不思的手，他正在后脑勺上扎小揪揪，露出纤细白皙的脖子。画面过于撩拨，盖勒特没法不走神。  
还不是因为上次，阿不思被低年级女生搭话了吗！

“盖尔，”那一回，阿不思收拾着书包，疲惫的语调显示他理由充分，“我今天真的好累，能不能明天——”  
“不可以！”盖勒特旁若无人地掐了把阿不思的腰，“一天拖一天，好习惯永远养不成。”这是阿不思教育他要及时复习巩固的原话，毕竟期中考又快到了，“来，这个给你。去吧，去了就有力气了！”盖勒特递过去一根头绳。  
他可真能记仇，阿不思毫无攻击性地瞪盖勒特一眼。  
“好吧，我们去就是了。”  
健身房里，盖勒特最喜欢的环节是在大镜子前面举哑铃，这样他可以欣赏到肱二头肌从松弛到紧绷成型、循环往复的全过程。  
“阿尔，”他得意洋洋地呼唤着，视线一刻不离镜中的自己——上帝啊，是个人就得爱上他，“你瞧我的锻炼成果！阿尔？你怎么不说话……”  
当盖勒特终于想起来从镜子里也可以看到周围状况时，目之所及哪里还有阿不思的影子。  
“……你看，这样就可以调配重了。不过小心，收回的时候别砸下去……”  
盖勒特心急火燎地转遍整个健身房，却发现阿不思正在耐心地指导一个女生使用健身器械；而那姑娘明显在走神，两眼根本没好好看器材，而是一个劲儿地瞄阿不思！  
“嗨嗨！你谁啊？”盖勒特一个箭步跨上前，横在阿不思和女生中间，质问她道。  
“盖尔，你别那么凶——”阿不思皱起眉。  
“我告诉你，他已经结婚了！”盖勒特挥拳相向，女孩吓懵了，都忘了躲，只紧闭上眼睛。  
“盖勒特！”阿不思失声喊道。  
拳头在她鼻子前几寸停住，呼地带起一阵风。好一会儿没有动静，女生才战战兢兢地睁开眼，只见面前一枚闪亮亮的婚戒。  
“和我结的！”盖勒特从胸腔里发出低吼。阿不思想起之前看过的一个搞笑动物视频，某种大型犬类被抢了食盆就是这样一副龇牙咧嘴的德行。  
“盖尔，”阿不思耐心解释，“她第一回来，这些器械的功能都不熟悉……”  
“那你不会自己摸索？”盖勒特横眉冷对，“就这都弄不清楚，怎么上的大学？”  
对方都快被他说哭了。  
“那照你这么说，”阿不思口气瞬间变得严肃，“第一次来这儿要靠你手把手教的我，现在可以卷铺盖滚蛋了？”  
“阿尔，我不是那个意思……”盖勒特慌了，气势全无，赶紧讨好，“不过，做指导这种小事，”他不失凶狠地又瞪那个女生一眼，“交给我来就好了，不用你费心……”  
后来，在盖勒特多番旁敲侧击之下，终于确定那姑娘确实是健身小白、而不是假意请教来搭讪的。但他心里还是膈应。这世界上怎么还能允许有人不知道他和阿不思是一对儿呢？盖勒特盘算着，总有一天他要在学校食堂里循环播放他俩的恩爱视频。

“因为什么？”盖勒特还在出神，阿不思迟迟等不到他的后半句，忍不住开口问。  
“没什么。”盖勒特咬咬牙，拉起阿不思的手，“我们走！去还不行吗！”  
健身房不能不去，否则阿不思肯定要露出惊讶的神色说：“盖尔，最开始不是你说要来的吗？坚持一下嘛。”  
坚持，呵，阿不思的特长，包括但不限于做饭、学习，和无意识地对周围人施放魅力——就连去超市排队结账，前面原本被妈妈哄抱着还不肯停止哭闹的小婴儿，看到阿不思竟也破涕为笑。  
他怎能放心阿不思单独行动呢？尤其是健身房这种弥漫着荷尔蒙和冲动气息的地方，他必须要时刻盯着才行。  
但是今天跑步机只空出了一台。  
“盖尔，你瞧……”阿不思稍稍为难，盖勒特一向必须要紧挨着他跑步的。室外倒是有跑道，但现在的气温着实还太低了些。  
“你先去。”盖勒特罕见地挥了挥手，显得十分大度。  
阿不思递给他一个感激的眼神，便登上跑步机，调好速度，又戴上耳机——他是个跑步会听古典乐的家伙，盖勒特也是在一次缠着要跟阿不思共享歌单听时才发现的。而阿不思对盖勒特热衷的节奏强烈的歌曲同样表示不解：“你平时还没有听够吗？”  
阿不思渐渐加快了速度，瘦瘦的小腿交替摆动着，看得盖勒特失神。不行，他突然又清醒过来，必须给阿不思买一条长运动裤，除了他没人有资格欣赏那样的小腿……可是紧身的裤子又会凸显他优美的腿型，这实在是个两难的抉择。  
没错，盖勒特并没有像阿不思以为的那样先去练器械，他就在他身后盯着——阿不思左右两边的跑步机快到三十分钟的时限了，只等他们一下来，盖勒特要第一时间抢占阿不思身边的位置。  
而正在这时，健身房门口突然列起好大的阵仗：一队男生分作两排沿着门站定，穿着统一的练功服；接着，正中间走来一个趾高气扬的背头，发胶抹得很亮，后边跟一个端着水和毛巾、表情唯唯诺诺的锅盖发型男生……  
这可真是冤家路窄！  
视线对上的一刹那，电火花四射。  
“哟，格雷夫斯！”  
“啧，格林德沃！”


	77. Chapter 77

“上个健身房还要这么多人给你带路，这智商果然只能当当ABΩ会长了。”盖勒特讽刺道。  
“我倒是听说有人成了图书馆常客呢，”格雷夫斯反唇相讥，“Grindelnerd!”  
“你！”盖勒特眯起眼睛，上前一步攥紧拳头，“你四肢发达头脑简单！”  
“有意思了。”格雷夫斯哈哈大笑，向地下一指，“到了这里，比的可不就是肌肉发达？算你还有点眼力见。”  
“哼，你那都是虚的。”盖勒特暗叫不好，竟被他绕进去，但依然反应敏捷，“我打赌你做两个俯卧撑就要讨饶！”  
“这可是你起的头！”格雷夫斯火气也上来，“敢不敢比?”  
“比就比！”正中下怀，盖勒特还就怕他不接招。  
“克雷登斯！”格雷夫斯咆哮一声，“上家伙。”  
锅盖头男生领命，不由自主全身一颤，接着忙不迭从外衣好几个口袋里分别掏出摄像机、外接电源、袖珍三脚架、甚至还有一个小巧的防风麦克——敢情他来健身房只是为了证明格雷夫斯来过健身房。  
克雷登斯同情地偷偷瞄了盖勒特一眼，盖勒特倒是信心满满。而且，他才不是格雷夫斯那样一门心思只想所要关注的幼稚鬼呢——锻个炼还要兄弟会全员出动——他偏能忍住不叫阿不思——他还沉浸在某场交响音乐会里呢——孤身应战，好不勇猛。  
毕竟事后克雷登斯会把视频原封不动地奉上，盖勒特就能“无意”让阿不思欣赏到自己的英姿。  
“怎么着，同时还是先后？”盖勒特挑衅道，“我就怕我频率太快，吓坏你。”  
“别自己害怕就找借口！”格雷夫斯呛他，“当然要我让你也行，照顾弱者嘛。”  
“是我让你！”  
“我，让，你！”  
他们足足吵了五分钟，又就兄弟会的人来给他俩数个数，会不会给一个放水、给另一个漏数进行了激烈的争论。  
“那个……我……我这里视频……可以……可以回放……”克雷登斯看不下去，鼓起勇气指出盲点，立刻接收到两双凶恶的、红通通的目光。  
“你为什么不早说！”他们同时吼道，克雷登斯害怕地闭上双眼。  
为什么总是他的错？

另一边，对这场事关颜面的竞赛毫无知觉的阿不思，还在有条不紊地跑着。乐曲正到主旋律反复演绎、情绪层层递进的时候，阿不思觉得自己几乎坐在音乐厅里，心潮澎湃；而腿上有规律的跃动恰好助他将心中情绪抒发出来，阿不思感到神清气爽。  
正如盖勒特预料的那样，他完完全全沉迷在自己的小世界里，对周遭不闻不问——阿不思连隔壁跑步机上的同学时不时扭头关注“战场”都没注意到，更不要提比赛本身了。赛事已经进入白热化——  
“你……你不行！哈……哈哈……”盖勒特说话已经断断续续，但仍然不依不饶地骚扰对手。不过，格雷夫斯的水平确实让他大吃一惊，那些肌肉块儿真是盖勒特退会一个多学期以来实打实练出来的。  
“去……去你的……”格雷夫斯还在顽强支撑，也早已说不出完整句子，“你再有一个……就……就做不上来……”他内心也惊诧不已，想不到格林德沃成天忙着恋爱结婚，健身一点没有荒废，体能还更胜从前。  
毕竟，他们一起在兄弟会宅子住的时候就三天两头掐，不是比一千米时间短就是比引体向上做得多，对对方运动方面的长短板了如指掌。

乐曲逐渐流向尾声，阿不思配合音乐调慢了速度，终于得暇看看左右。真巧，抬眼就见到一个熟人：刚从前门进来的克拉尔。  
这个亚裔男生平时不争不抢，课后问问题常常排在最后，导致他总是不得不再去教授的专属答疑时间请教。这会儿也是，他看着一排满员的跑步机，面露难色；又望望器械区和伸展区，没有挪步，似乎不想改变平时的锻炼顺序。  
而此时，阿不思左边的同学正好结束锻炼，跑步机发出“滴”声提示音。  
“这边，克拉尔！”阿不思热情地招招手，怕他刚好错过空位。  
“盖……”克拉尔并非没有看到阿不思，关键在于他比阿不思更早看见盖勒特——与他那个总咬牙切齿挂在嘴边的对手如火如荼地比赛做俯卧撑——这种时候，靠近阿不思很难不被打上“趁虚而入”的标签。  
“你还好吗？”阿不思见克拉尔嘴唇不自然地动了动、欲言又止，便关切地问道。克拉尔赶紧掩饰成一声咳嗽。  
“哟，认识啊。”阿不思隔壁跑友已经下来了，用毛巾擦着汗，“哥们儿，你运气不错，最近要期中考，大家都赶着来跑步解压了……快去吧，省得位置被抢。”说毕，这位素未谋面的同学热情地将克拉尔推向火坑。  
可怜克拉尔，生来就没学会说“不”。等他反应过来，人已经站上了阿不思旁边的跑步机。  
“……你好吗？”根植在血管里的礼貌规范驱使克拉尔不得不与阿不思搭话，然后他小心翼翼地补充，“还有盖勒特？”  
“都挺好。”阿不思点点头，“你呢？”  
“……暂时还不错。”这是实话，“暂时”完全取决于盖勒特还能坚持多久。他心虚地朝赛场瞄了一眼，趴着的两人面红耳赤，汗珠直淌。不好，他们俯卧撑的频率似乎开始降低……  
“你好像脸色一般，”阿不思细心地察觉了同学的异样，以为他是学业压力大，鼓励道，“再坚持两周，考完就春假了。”  
“谢谢。”克拉尔感激，然后一顺嘴又溜出了后半句，“最近找实习也挺头疼。”  
“哎呀，我太有同感了！笔试和面试轮番轰炸，我的复习时间都被打碎了……不过多积攒一点面试经验也好。对了，你有碰到比较刁钻的题型吗？还有压力面试？我想，咱们的学习小组也不用局限于讨论课业，求职路上互帮互助也很好……”  
糟糕，克拉尔真想回去半分钟前掐死多嘴的自己，他好像不慎打开了阿不思的话匣子。阿不思彻底摘下了耳机，非常主动地搬出了一整套求职经验。  
他为什么如此热心呢？克拉尔暗自叫苦不迭。  
“那个……阿不思……”他鼓起勇气打断。  
“怎么？”阿不思骤停，原本因锻炼而泛红的脸色一下子更深了，“是我哪里没讲清楚吗？”  
“不不不！”他讲得比许多面试建议视频都要清晰，克拉尔获益匪浅，只是时机不对，“嗯……你不想，听会儿音乐吗？”  
“噢，”阿不思释然地笑了，“我刚才听过了，耳朵也要放松放松。”  
克拉尔唯一的招式被无情破解。他为什么自己没带耳机呢？  
他望望阿不思空余的耳机，又瞄了一眼盖勒特那边——不看还好，这下，他直接和盖勒特对上了目光！  
“你需要用耳机吗？”阿不思捕捉到了克拉尔的小动作，知道他不好意思开口，便善解人意地主动提供。  
“不，不用了！”克拉尔脸色煞白，他需要给自己规划一条逃生路线，“我……我有急事！”  
“急事？可你不是刚来——”阿不思迷惑不解。  
轰！右后方传来重物倒塌的声音。  
“阿不思，你！”盖勒特嘶哑又绝望地喊着。他趴在地上，伸出一条手臂，大张着嘴，像某种从干涸池塘里爬出来、快要渴死的两栖动物。  
再远处一点横着格雷夫斯，同样几乎不省人事；克雷登斯正犹豫着要不要给他洒点水。  
盖勒特还在试图爬行——筋疲力尽的他没法双脚支撑。事实上，刚才他和格雷夫斯还在互相斗嘴，两人都快到极限了。  
“你……你还没对象……哈……要不要……介绍你……和玛丽大妈……见个面……”盖勒特嘲讽着。  
“你……呵……你后院……起火……邓布利多……和别人……在聊天……”格雷夫斯艰难地斜瞟着一个方向。  
“不……不可能……”他实则内心咯噔一沉。  
“你……你自己看……”  
盖勒特脖子几乎不听使唤了，但还是艰难地在撑起的间隙扭过头。  
阿不思！居然和左边的男生！谈笑风生！  
盖勒特本能地要冲上去理论，比赛也不顾了。然而他哪还有力气起身，腿一软，身子一抖，人没跑出去，反倒脚一滑把格雷夫斯也踹倒了。两人趴下，再也没能起来。兄弟会成员面面相觑，由于视频可以随时取证，数数的也不敢放水；在混乱发生之前，盖勒特比格雷夫斯多做了两个……可是谁都不敢说出来。  
“盖勒特，这……”阿不思立即用他敏捷的大脑推断局势，但还是花了一些时间。  
克拉尔当机立断，乘乱逃走了。


	78. Chapter 78

“盖尔，你不打算解释一下吗？”驮着盖勒特出体育馆的阿不思问道。盖勒特根本走不稳道儿，不扶着点什么准一步一摔。  
“阿尔，你刚才旁边那人怎么回事……”他揪着别的问题不依不饶，要不是体力不支、中气不足，早端出了兴师问罪之态。  
“那是我同学！”阿不思懊恼地说，他想明白克拉尔逃走的原因了，“我们在交流找工作经验，瞧瞧你在干什么！”  
“我在维护作为男人的尊严！”盖勒特咬牙切齿，阿不思怎么就不明白呢，“我还赢了——”  
“你赢了又怎样呢？健身房就归你了吗？”阿不思摇摇头，把盖勒特快要滑下去的手臂扛回肩上。  
“我才不在乎健身房，关键是你——”  
“你输了又怎样呢？我就跟别人跑了吗？”阿不思语气有点冲。  
“阿不思，我……”盖勒特连忙辩解，没来得及细品，脱口而出才反应过来，“哦，阿尔？”  
阿不思的耳根红了。  
“没什么啦……”他含糊地说。  
“你再说一遍，阿尔！”盖勒特嘿嘿直笑。他最喜欢看阿不思语塞了。  
“我什么都没说！”  
“阿尔，我爱你！”盖勒特猛烈地亲上他的脸颊。  
“别这样，刚跑完都是汗……”阿不思把头扭来扭去。  
“那就回去洗干净再亲——”  
“盖尔，这是在外面！”阿不思惊恐地小声制止他。  
“我管那么多？”盖勒特喜滋滋地把头向阿不思颈窝里拱。  
但阿不思还是无情拒绝了盖勒特“一起洗澡”的请求。  
“我抬不起胳膊——”他申辩道。  
“你刚才都把我勒得喘不过气了，”阿不思无情地揭发他，又当着他的面拍上房间门，“自己洗！”  
“自己洗就自己洗……”盖勒特不情不愿地嘟哝着，撅起嘴，慢慢挪回自己的卫生间。不过他很快调整好了心态，反正各自洗完澡后，阿不思整晚都是他的。明天还没有早课，这就意味着……盖勒特眉头舒展，哼着小曲放起热水。  
“阿不思，我来——”一个舒服的热水浴过后，盖勒特精神抖擞，只象征性穿了条变形金刚图案内裤，拉开卫生间门，高声大喊，“啦！”  
屋里怎么有隐约的说话声？盖勒特脑中亮起橙色预警，阿不思难道在和别人打电话？这会儿可不是家庭视频时间！  
“阿尔？”他疑神疑鬼地探出头，向床上瞄去。阿不思不在，但床上倒也不是空无一物。他的电脑开着，屏幕目前朝着他看不到的方向，正在播放视频。  
这原本没什么，但不幸的是，他听到了自己的名字。  
“……盖勒特？你确定不是吉尔伯特或者别的什么吗？”一个女声。  
“没错，亲爱的，我想其中一定有误会。我并不记得我们有个儿子……”一个男声。  
“天呐！”一串大笑，“你不怕盖勒特正在看我们的节目吗？”  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”盖勒特在观众们热烈的掌声和欢呼中尖叫，指着电脑钉在原地，甚至忘了他完全可以合上屏幕的。  
他倒霉的父母又开始胡乱表演“格林德沃式幽默”了。  
“盖尔，你怎么了？”阿不思闻声匆匆赶来，只见盖勒特僵硬地扎着个马步，手指电脑，便自作主张把屏幕转过来。  
“盖勒特看没看到我不知道，”观众们笑够了，镜头给了格林德沃太太——知名演员莱诺拉·格林德沃——一个特写，“但阿不思一定在看——”  
底下观众期待地吸着气。  
“我亲爱的儿婿。”她正对镜头极其妩媚地眨了眨右眼。粉丝们一片惊呼。  
“这到底是怎么回事！”盖勒特捏紧拳头。阿不思赶紧抱住他，否则他极有可能将屏幕砸穿。  
“别激动，盖尔……”阿不思坦言，抚摸盖勒特的胸口帮他顺气，“还记得上次他们提到的访谈吗？她打电话说今晚播出，让我记得放给你看。”  
“你居然和她！”盖勒特大口呼吸着，“通话！”  
“是啊、是啊，我们听说了，小盖勒特年初结了婚。”主持人懒洋洋地按动遥控器，他身边的电视屏幕开始播放他们在市政厅结婚的实况视频。  
“小？！”盖勒特死咬着字眼，完全无心回顾当天喜悦快乐的心情。  
“只能说他傻人有傻福吧。”女演员不屑地说。  
“不过倒是延续了你们二位的早婚传统，你说呢，巴恩？”主持人称呼格林德沃先生的笔名。  
“也不早了。”作家笑眯眯地拉起妻子的手，一脸幸福模样，“咱们那个年纪，盖勒特已经能自己玩了。”  
“脸呢？脸！”盖勒特原本趴着，接受阿不思的按摩服务，勉强同意把视频看下去，但父亲轻描淡写的一句话又把他引爆了。  
“说真的，我一早把阿不思当成了自己的亲儿子，可惜婚后他没有改姓。”格林德沃太太显得很遗憾，“我支持他的个人选择，不过不得不说一句——我由衷羡慕他的父母！”  
“这孩子身体里住着一个深沉的灵魂。”格林德沃先生点头表示赞同，“我在正式以盖勒特家长的身份与他见面之前就发现了，那是在大学的读书交流会上。”  
“说起来，巴恩，听说你现在正是新书宣传期，要不要给观众们展示一下？”主持人提示道。  
“你说得对！”格林德沃先生一拍脑门，从沙发上拿起一本样书，很厚，展示给镜头。  
“呵，肯定又是一本又臭又长没人看的——”盖勒特翻了个白眼，视线暂离了屏幕。  
“呃……”阿不思看清了封面，哭笑不得。  
“你……确定？”主持人问。背景里观众们的窃笑此起彼伏。  
“嗯？哦！”格林德沃先生作恍然大悟状，赶紧换了一本书，“抱歉，不过刚才那一本我也很喜欢。”  
“什么？”盖勒特皱眉。但他重新看视频时，先前的书已经看不到了。  
“没什么……”阿不思敷衍着，暗自感叹他们也真能玩。  
之前那本书的题目是：阿不思·邓布利多的优点们。  
“那就寄一本给本人吧？”主持人提议。  
“本人？”盖勒特看看屏幕，又看看阿不思。阿不思惊慌地看向别处。  
“那太慢了，直接发电子版到群里吧。”格林德沃太太性子向来风风火火。  
“你说得对。”格林德沃先生点点头，掏出手机操作一番，然后对着镜头微笑，“阿不思，你收到了吗？”  
“收到什么！”盖勒特嘶吼。  
“我也不知道啊……”阿不思一脸懵，他确实不知道发生了什么。邓布利多家和格林德沃夫妇倒是有一个公共聊天群，他很少浏览新消息罢了。  
“是和孩子们的群吗？”主持人笑。  
“算是吧，亲家也在——”访谈节目里，格林德沃先生展示了他的手机聊天室界面。  
“拿来我看看！”盖勒特急吼吼地夺过阿不思搁在一旁的手机。  
“盖尔！喂！你不能……”但阿不思抢不过他。  
“哟，这么快得到响应了？看来是另一位邓布利多——”主持人看到文件传输成功后新消息蹦上来，名字显示“阿利安娜”。  
盖勒特没有心思看节目了，疯狂刷着阿不思手机里那个群聊。两天的消息已经堆了老长，他们录节目是什么时候……  
“文本文档：阿不思·邓布利多的优点们，传送成功”  
“这是什么鬼东西！”盖勒特脸色发白，“我怎么不知道！”  
“盖尔，你听我解释，我也是刚刚才……”阿不思急忙辩解。阿利安娜圈了他好几次，然而他静音了群聊，根本没有察觉。  
“我是说，这个群！”群名写着“格邓之家”，可他作为阿不思的合法丈夫，对这个群聊的存在竟一无所知！  
“啊呀，”此时，屏幕中格林德沃太太做出了解释，“好像，忘记把盖勒特加进来了。”  
气氛一度尴尬，不管是节目现场还是大床上。  
“不过，阿不思在不就足够了吗？”但格林德沃先生及时融化了尴尬。配合着主持人开始播放从International House频道上截下来的各种阿不思出场片段，观众们大笑起来，有的鼓掌，有的吹口哨。  
“阿——不——思——”盖勒特危险地眯起眼睛，按住阿不思的肩膀将他推倒在枕头上，接着用脚合上了电脑。热烈的欢呼瞬间哑了。  
“那个……如果能让你好受一点的话……”阿不思心虚地说，“阿不福思也没在那个群里……”  
“够啦！”盖勒特头皮发麻。虽然知道爸妈才是主谋，但阿不思也算是从犯。那就怪不得他现在要欺负欺负他了。  
不多久，盖勒特无暇顾及的手机屏幕上亮起一条消息：“儿子，这礼物喜欢吗？”


	79. Chapter 79

又到了学期中盖勒特突然开始好好学习的时候——期中考要到了。  
“盖尔，饭还是要好好吃的。”阿不思看他学得刻苦，于心不忍，专门将晚餐做成单独的一盘份，送到盖勒特的桌子上。  
“嗯，会吃的。”盖勒特两腿收在转椅上，啃着手指，头发被挠得乱蓬蓬的，血红的眼睛盯着电脑屏幕上他几周来欠下的“债”，活像一只斗败的鸡。  
阿不思刚要退出房间，想着不要打扰盖勒特；但好在他回了回头。  
“盖尔，”阿不思走回他身边，轻叹一声，“你把叉子拿反了。”  
盖勒特脖子僵直地盯着电脑，叉子柄在西兰花牛肉里戳来戳去，愣是半天没戳上来一块。阿不思只能去厨房再拿一把叉子，确保他捏住了正确的一端，然后在盖勒特肉麻的眼神里那种过于夸张的感激溢出来将他淹没之前，赶紧逃出房间。  
他和盖勒特完全相反，平时抓紧，考前从容。这会儿，他甚至有闲情逸致研究Panda Express名菜，西兰花炒牛肉——阿不思去H Mart采购的一批五花八门的调料派上了大用场。  
十分钟过去了，盖勒特屋子里太安静了些。  
“盖尔？”阿不思不确定地呼唤一声，“米饭也要记得吃哦！”  
“知道——”里头含混地传来应答，伴着咀嚼声。随着一声饱嗝，盖勒特宣布：“我吃完了！”  
阿不思尽责地进去收盘子，但现场状况令他很不满意。  
“这叫吃完了？”他生气地指着盘子里一小堆西兰花，其他食物倒是刮得很干净，一点酱料都没剩，像是被舔过，“还是你觉得我做得难吃？”  
“嗯？不会啊，阿尔做什么都好吃！”盖勒特茫然回头，又瞅了瞅盘子里那座绿色的小山，“噢，我从来不吃西兰花的。”  
“不可能！”阿不思脱口而出，他明明以前和盖勒特一起吃过很多带西兰花的炒菜，盖勒特不可能不……  
盖勒特也不说话，就意味深长地望着阿不思，勾起一丝笑。  
阿不思突然意识到，正是因为他们以前一起吃，他才会不知不觉地把盖勒特那份也吃掉了。  
“那……你从今天开始吃！”阿不思清清嗓，掩饰失察的尴尬，“你不能只摄入碳水化合物和蛋白质，蔬菜里的维生素和矿物质同样重要——”  
“饶了我吧，阿尔！”盖勒特开始假装嚎啕，“我对付考试已经够头疼了，别再往我脑子里或者嘴里塞奇怪的东西了！”  
“西兰花不奇怪，它对保持你的健康和一个清晰的头脑非常重要！”阿不思重申一遍营养均衡的重要性，想了想又作出妥协，“这样，我喂你吃，好不好？”  
盖勒特从前挺吃这一套，但今天罕见地摆出一副臭脸：“我就不吃！我从小就不吃！它的味道太奇怪了。别的蔬菜还好商量，但西兰花，绝，对，不，行！”  
阿不思脸色有点发青。  
“我待会儿自己洗个苹果吃，行吧？”盖勒特赶紧软下来，讨好一般。  
“水果和蔬菜不能简单替换！”阿不思试图再跟他讲道理，然而已经被塞了盘子、推出门外去了。  
什么态度嘛？阿不思开始还有点儿懵，慢慢地越想越气：盖勒特居然把他拒之门外！  
本来自己的一份饭菜吃下去胃里就满，现在气得更饱了，而面前盘子里的西兰花他又舍不得倒。  
“真是的……”最后，阿不思做了个折中的决定：慢慢吃。但是作为报复，他打算拿之前盖勒特强行中断的格林德沃访谈下饭。他相信盖勒特的爸妈不会放过每一分钟取笑儿子的机会。果然——  
“我们可以请二位还原一下，”主持人拿出一张手卡念道，“十五年前的剧组的‘西兰花事件’吗？”  
“嗯？”阿不思原本刚插上耳机，只是听个响，慢悠悠地嚼着西兰花，没想到话题列表与实际生活如此相关。  
“是这样，盖勒特从小乐于助人。”格林德沃太太用一种回忆经典笑话的口气说，“那次是跟爸爸来探班，我收工晚，结果拿到盒饭的时候，发现少了一格——”  
“实际上，是整箱盒饭都缺了一个菜——”格林德沃先生补充道。  
阿不思和现场观众们一样被吊足了胃口。  
“少的是西兰花——”格林德沃太太已经快忍不住笑了。  
“盖勒特心目中的恶魔食物——”  
“所以他费心帮大家都挑掉了——”  
“发现的时候，垃圾桶最上面一层都是绿的——”  
“所以害得我补了剧组每人一份沙拉和一杯果汁。”女演员夸张地扶着额摇摇头。同时，主持人放出了一张剧组工作人员抓拍的、盖勒特偷偷把西兰花运往垃圾桶的照片，小家伙一副正气凛然、做好事不留名的样子，眼睛睁得滚圆，眉头微蹙，十分严肃。节目现场效果极好，观众们大笑不止。  
阿不思也差点把咀嚼一半的西兰花噗嗤出来——小盖勒特太可爱了。不过，看来他说的是实话，从小就不爱吃……但那是为什么呢？  
主持人提出了相同的疑问。  
“是这样，”等一波笑声过去，格林德沃先生依旧用那种品评文学作品似的温厚语气解释，“盖勒特小时候，水煮西兰花吃多了……因为方便。大一点儿能吃外卖了，附近有一家中餐馆，每个菜都爱放西兰花……啊，”他挠了挠头，不过话音里没有半点不好意思，“好像是不太对得起孩子。”  
阿不思嘴角抽搐了一下，他希望盖勒特永远不要看到这后半段视频。不过，他不会因此就宽恕盖勒特无视他劳动成果的行为。  
他吃完了第二份西兰花，去厨房收拾洗碗机，然后想起来盖勒特说过会吃一个苹果的，便顺道检查了冰箱。  
苹果的数量没有变。  
阿不思撇撇嘴，他可不想再主动送水果了，万一吃了第二次瘪呢？他正要关上冰箱门，瞥见剩下的半棵西兰花，突然冒出了一个坏主意。

另一边，盖勒特结束了一段令他自己都感动不已的长时间学习，伸了个大大的懒腰。身心舒畅的同时，不由升起了一小股对阿不思的愧疚。  
好男人该及时向伴侣认错，以保证感情关系的健康。他眼珠一转便想出了一个主意，打开手机开启直播。  
“去看看我家亲爱的在干什么呢？”盖勒特对着镜头说，留言已经刷刷地飞起来了。  
厨房里有嗡嗡的动静，比洗碗机的声音大一些。  
阿不思搬出了榨汁机，操作台面很清爽，他正在把切好的最后一部分果块倒进机器，看上去很快就要大功告成了。  
“噢，盖尔，我原本想榨好送进去给你的，没想到你先出来……”阿不思看看盖勒特，又看看他举在身前的手机，明白他在直播，“是我吵到你了吗？”  
“上帝啊！”盖勒特不由发出一声惊叹，由衷敬佩阿不思以德报怨的崇高品质，他感动地都快哭了，“你对我可真好！”  
“哪里，我也就试着做。”阿不思一被夸就脸红，还抿了抿嘴，视线躲开直播镜头，这把盖勒特的心撩得更痒了。  
不过他并没有晕乎到忽略榨汁机里果汁的颜色，绿的。  
“阿尔，这里面你都加了什么？”  
“你不是说想吃苹果嘛，那就切块榨了。还有香蕉、一点点柠檬汁；绿色的是猕猴桃。啊，好了。”谈话间，原料得到了充分的混合和搅拌，阿不思关掉了开关，“尝尝吗，盖尔？”  
他笑盈盈地，一般人怎么可能拒绝。盖勒特晕乎乎地如在云端，但他还是保有最后的敏感：喝之前先闻了闻，确实是清香的果味；他又用舌尖轻触一下绿色的液体，甜甜的，伴有阿不思身上常有的柠檬香——  
盖勒特一仰头，毫无顾忌地喝了下去，阿不思非常体贴地帮他举着手机，拍下了全过程。  
“好喝吗，盖尔？”  
“棒极了，阿尔！我为我之前推开你表示真挚的道歉！”话虽如此，但阿不思都帮他做爱心饮料，一准早就不生气了。盖勒特好不得意。  
“啊呀！”阿不思突然惊慌失措。  
“怎么了？”盖勒特也跟着大惊失色。  
“我……刚才忘了说，”阿不思慢慢放下手机，搁在恰好能把他们同时拍进取景框的位置，“其实这果汁里面，我放了西兰花。”  
“你……这……我……”盖勒特闻声瞪大双眼，脸色煞白，扼住自己的喉咙使劲干呕，可是什么都吐不出来。  
“盖尔！你还好吗？”阿不思装作关心地拍抚盖勒特的背——后者还抠着水池直着脖子努力用劲儿，泪花都逼出来了——然后对着直播镜头调皮地眨了眨眼。


	80. Chapter 80

盖勒特不喜欢3月8号。  
其一，这天是妇女节，一个他无法以任何理由向阿不思索要好处的节日。而早在周五，他还在家庭视频时间被高调秀了一脸恩爱——格林德沃夫妇似乎最近出奇地清闲，他们成了常驻嘉宾。  
“你怎么又在！”盖勒特本想在阿不思爸妈面前展示体贴好儿婿形象——虽然在他心里头西兰花那档子事还没过去呢！——怎料一连上线就听到自己的母亲正占据主场，谈笑风生。  
“噢，我能干的助理帮我预留出了这块时间，”她脸上满是笑意，“以后我们每周都能见面了，阿不思。”  
她说完了，盖勒特居然还天真地等了一秒钟，以为妈妈会提到自己的名字。但是没有。  
而爸爸莫测的笑容极有可能暗示了，他就是那位“能干的助理”。  
“你们看访谈了没有？”格林德沃太太兴致勃勃地问。  
“看了！”阿利安娜兴高采烈地答。  
“看了……”阿不思哭笑不得地答。  
“看了。”坎德拉笑意盈盈地答，还不忘夸奖一句，“盖勒特小时候真讨喜。”  
“哼！”盖勒特和阿不福思同时表示不满，隔着屏幕互瞪了一眼。  
可阿不思还是为两位母亲送上了节日祝福，还给妹妹寄了礼物。此外，研究生院组织了女性学者的系列演讲活动，阿不思热心地做了不少联系、布置会场等工作，忙前忙后，因此忽略了盖勒特；甚至就连当天晚餐都是中午活动剩下的盒装简餐，一堆冷冷的三明治。  
“抱歉，盖尔。”阿不思带着歉意递给盖勒特一个餐盒，“你知道，不要浪费嘛……其实我本来路过food truck，想买一个热的墨西哥卷……”  
“然后呢？”盖勒特挑了挑眉毛。  
“然后我想起来，现金都被我捐给当地慈善组织了……”没错，妇女节的捐助活动，在校园里摆摊来着，目的是帮助有新生儿的贫困家庭。  
至于那辆倒霉的餐车，它只收现金。  
盖勒特摇了摇头表示谅解。慈善事业他是支持的，只不过，阿不思要能早点儿告诉他，他大可以“顺”两片披萨回来。  
总之，盖勒特什么都没有得到。当然，因着妇女节的名义，他也不好意思提。  
其二，今年的夏令时在3月8号调。  
星期六晚上，阿不思睡下后老觉得不踏实，翻了好多次身、换了各种姿势还是没能入睡。  
他做了一个正确决定——通常睡不着时十分有效——再去一趟厕所。  
接着，他做了一个错误决定，没有开灯先睁开了眼。  
“耶稣啊！你做什么，盖尔！”阿不思惊跳，睡意全散。他原本就是为了不惊扰盖勒特才没有开床头灯，不曾想，他亲爱的丈夫正瞪大双目，诡异又瘆人地盯着他。  
啪，灯亮了。拿胶带粘住上眼皮的盖勒特大概原本想表达一种含情脉脉。  
“凌晨要跳过一个小时。”盖勒特撅起嘴不情不愿地说，“我们的周末就少了一小时！我不能接受——”  
“所以呢？”阿不思费劲地理解他的脑回路，“你就打算……一直醒着？”  
“多少弥补一点损失。”盖勒特点点头。  
“可是，”阿不思试图心平气和地讲道理，“你现在少睡的时间，明天不还是要补回来？而且早点适应夏令时，下星期一也不至于起不来错过考试啊。”  
“可你已经醒了。”盖勒特带上胜利的笑容。  
阿不思不得不承认，他是对的。  
“那我再去复习一会儿。”阿不思叹口气，准备起身。  
“别呀！”盖勒特将他拦腰截住，邪笑着掏出他早已备好在自己睡的那一侧的电脑，“我们再来过一遍蜜月行程嘛。”  
等下周期中考试一结束，他们就将登上飞往坎昆的飞机，进行长达九天的旅行。可问题是——  
“我们已经捋过三次了，盖尔。”阿不思抵着额头。  
“三次怎么够！”盖勒特坐起来，“你瞧，我们要出海、潜水、走访玛雅遗迹……还有一堆好吃的……鸡尾酒！阿尔，你一定不能拒绝……”  
阿不思一直敷衍地“嗯”着，一边祈祷瞌睡虫们回来，最好让他能在盖勒特滔滔不绝没工夫盯着他的时候，悄悄睡过去……  
“阿尔！”盖勒特突然兴奋地拍他一把，把电脑屏幕端到阿不思面前，阿不思好不容易聚集的睡意又散了，“你瞧我时间掐得多精准，后天包裹就能到啦！”  
“包裹？”阿不思迷茫地问。  
“泳裤啊！情侣款。”盖勒特急切地显摆着，阿不思才看清这是网购订单页，“我可以让你挑，反正我们俩同个尺寸。”  
阿不思被那花花绿绿的小图片吓了一跳，赶紧接过电脑点开商品链接。  
一条是椰树林，一条是彩色鹦鹉，都是饱和度超标的那种。阿不思都不喜欢。  
但是盖勒特非常殷切地望着他，阿不思几乎又能看到他不存在的尾巴了。  
“好吧……我要树林。”阿不思被迫做出了不那么糟糕的选择。  
“你真好，阿尔！”盖勒特亲他一口，眼波闪烁，“你一定是让着我！”  
他欢天喜地，接着念叨行程了；阿不思只能配合地笑笑：为什么盖勒特会喜欢让自己的屁股看上去在被色彩艳丽的大鹦鹉啄呢？  
大概又闹了一个多小时，两人才迷迷糊糊睡去。阿不思一宿无梦，倒是睡得异常踏实。当他终于醒来，外面天色灰蒙蒙的，心想着是否要感谢盖勒特——他好像先起床了。  
直到阿不思看见手机上的11点。  
“盖勒特！”  
“噢？阿尔，快来看看这个好东西。”盖勒特盘腿坐在餐椅上，给自己泡了一大碗麦片，面前摆着电脑，看上去心情极佳，“我刚刚录的，特地起了个早呢！”  
“那你为什么不叫我起床！”阿不思无法原谅自己，在夏令时开始的第一天就把上午睡过去了。  
盖勒特把这句抱怨完全当成耳旁风，自顾把进度条拖回开头，点下了播放键。  
“今天是国际妇女节，首先祝我的所有女性观众节日快乐！”视频里的盖勒特笑容可掬，嘴角都要咧到耳朵根了，“接下来，我要特别为一位妇女送上真挚的祝福，那就是我的母亲。”  
“盖尔，你确定……”阿不思嗅到一丝不祥。  
“接着看嘛。”  
“她，貌美如花——”一组素颜照。  
“勤俭持家——”一组提着大包小包的疯狂购物照。  
“醉心事业——”一张在片场化了一半妆、头发束起来还没戴上假发套的照片。  
“照顾家庭——”一段访谈中截取的、声称不记得自己有儿子的剪辑。  
“啊，我是多么爱她，我的妈妈！”  
视频虽短，但内容翔实，图文对应，有理有据。盖勒特还非常贴心地附上了妈妈的ins主页，评论区一片欢乐。  
“盖尔，你不怕……”阿不思越看越慌。  
“怕什么？你瞧，难道不是她先起的头？”盖勒特仍在为访谈愤愤不平，“谅她也不敢怎么样——”  
正说着，叮，盖勒特手机提示音一响。  
“您的信用卡已被冻结。”


	81. Chapter 81

盖勒特是真实意义上在骂娘。  
“你这女人！”他冲着话筒大喊。盖勒特确实失算了，虽然他有自己开的信用卡，但额度低，还款靠的是平时打工的工资；而家里给的副卡那才是大头消费的资金来源。这个节骨眼冻结账户无疑是致命的打击：他即将和阿不思去度蜜月，没钱寸步难行！  
“嘘……小点声，盖尔。”阿不思提醒道，“别吵到邻居。”  
他们曾被投诉过音乐声太大。  
盖勒特凶恶地丢过去一个“管他们呢”的眼神，阿不思摇摇头。  
“嗯？噢，谢谢你的节日祝福。”盖勒特可以听出母亲在电话里的皮笑肉不笑，“至于我的回礼，喜欢吗？”  
“回礼，个鬼哦！”盖勒特在咆哮了。  
“祝贺你实现了‘财务自由’，亲爱的儿子。嘟、嘟、嘟……”对方和颜悦色，附加一串清脆的忙音。  
盖勒特诅咒了一句，把手机砸向大床。手机从床垫上弹起来，没有掉进柔软的被子堆，而是倔强地奔向自由——地毯。阿不思看到手机摔亮的屏保上的自己，躺在地面上无奈地笑笑，然后脸随屏幕一起黑了。  
“盖尔……”阿不思深知是盖勒特挑衅在先、预判不足——历史经验显示，盖勒特与父母交锋从来是赢少输多——但还是不得不安慰他，“如果你只是担心旅行花销，我们还有共同账户呢。”  
没错，那个本来就被盖勒特定性为“蜜月基金”的账户。  
“不行，怎么能让你出钱？”盖勒特瞪圆了眼睛，没好气地说。该账户虽然号称共同，里面的存款暂时只来自于阿不思。想起这一点，盖勒特烦恼极了。  
“那也是我们共有的。”阿不思耐心地解释道，“存了就要花的嘛——”  
“哼，大不了就一直在旅店里待着！”反正机票和住宿是预付了的，盖勒特仿佛没听见阿不思的话，恨恨地说。  
“一直待在旅店……”阿不思喃喃重复，忽然惊恐。盖勒特或许精力充沛，但他可没把握自己的身体吃得消。  
“你先等等，盖尔，我去试着求求情！”他撂下仍捏着拳头呼哧呼哧生气的盖勒特，一溜烟跑回自己房里，咽一口唾沫，战战兢兢地拨通格林德沃太太的电话。  
“阿不思，你好吗？噢，节日祝福对不对？你可真贴心——”阿不思还没想好开口要怎么称呼，对面已经热情洋溢地说开了，阿不思只好顺势寒暄一番。  
“其实，我打扰您只是想说，盖勒特副卡的事儿……”阿不思终于逮到机会说了出来。  
“这件事啊。”女人语气轻松，如释重负，“你知道吗，阿不思，我今天特别高兴：我终于可以停止为自己的错误买单了！”  
“您的……错误？”不是盖勒特挑的事吗？  
“你知道，盖勒特是一件失败的产物——”  
“这是一项非常严重的指控！”阿不思闻言吓了一大跳，他必须要为丈夫辩护了。  
“避孕失败的产物。”  
“……哦，原来如此。”阿不思脸红了，又有点哭笑不得。  
接着他被迫听了一通倾诉，有关两个年轻人萌生爱火、干柴烈火、擦枪走火——不知是不是格林德沃太太职业习惯，她的描述非常详尽并饱含戏剧效果，阿不思在被情节吸引的同时，恍然想起这是真人真事，突然由衷希望她可以不用那么绘声绘色的——然后小恶魔盖勒特的到来无疑是火上浇油，格林德沃一家的生活愈发红红火火、恍恍惚惚……  
“总之，”格林德沃太太总结道，“我很高兴你们不会因为意外而为孩子所累。听我一句，阿不思，如果日后你们选择领养，千万多考察孩子脾气——老天啊，你们有得选！”  
“您说的也不是没有道理，”阿不思有一说一，“不过盖勒特现在还是在校学生，停了生活费未免有点太苛刻了。或者，我可以帮他向您打借条——”  
“阿不思，”对面传来一阵悦耳的、又带着狡黠的笑声，“我很喜欢你的认真。放心，我只是给那小子一个教训，我会妥善处理的。”  
“真是谢谢您了。”阿不思安心挂下电话。其实，母子俩都是能讲通道理的人，偏偏碰到一块儿就如同油锅爆沸。可格林德沃先生是个好脾气的，阿不思回忆着，他语气都不曾变重过，要是能帮忙调解……算了，阿不思及时遏止了可怕的想法，那样只会让盖勒特脾气耍不过、说理也说不清，深居劣势而更加暴躁。  
“盖尔，我沟通过了，别担心卡的问题。”阿不思回到盖勒特身边，拍拍他的肩膀，“等咱们把考试对付掉，提上行李箱出门就行。”  
“考试！”盖勒特揉搓着自己的头皮，他好不容易暂时忘却了这项烦恼——考试这种活动带给他最大的煎熬不是抓耳挠腮答不出题，而是必须坐在那里不得动弹两三个小时本身，“真是没一个让我省心——”  
“你再说一遍？”阿不思压低嗓音，危险地说。  
“当然不包括你，亲爱的阿尔！”盖勒特拉起他的手，慌忙讨好。  
反人类的周一过去了，花色泳裤如约而至，盖勒特的信用卡毫无动静。  
考试密集的周二过去了，盖勒特的信用卡反应全无。  
周三令人心态爆炸。这天天气不好，盖勒特尝试刷卡失败，还被恰好路过的格雷夫斯嘲笑了一番。  
“她根本就没有诚心！”盖勒特在家里声嘶力竭地骂，被阿不思拼命抱住才没有再次致电“友好”询问。  
“再等等，盖尔……说不定她只是忙……”阿不思虽然这么安慰，自己底气也越来越虚，“不然，我在去问问？”  
周四。  
“别拦我，阿尔！我现在就跟她鱼死网破！”盖勒特考完了，他可以一门心思迎战；况且，明天他们就该出发了！  
“别冲动！解冻只是一秒钟的事……”  
叮，提示音中断了他们的扭打。  
“您的次日达快件已发出，预计明日上午十时到达。注：该快件须签字接受，请保证本人于投递时间在送件地址等候，并保持电话通畅。”  
“什么名堂……”盖勒特嘟哝了一声。  
“噢，盖尔！”阿不思一拍脑袋，“快把卡拿出来看看？”  
“卡？有什么好看的。”盖勒特不明所以，但还是配合着照做。  
阿不思急急接过，定睛一瞧，接着眉头舒展，把卡面展示给盖勒特。  
“你错怪妈妈啦！”阿不思指着到期月份，“你这张卡下个月就过期了，她一定是想着，干脆给你寄一张新卡，所以才耽搁了几天。”  
“是……这样吗？”盖勒特挠挠后脑勺，眉头渐渐舒展，语气也软了下来，“好吧，果真如此，她也算做了个人……”  
阿不思松一口气。这晚，盖勒特终于不在屋里来回踱步，隔几分钟就嚎一串怪声。  
事实证明也他料事如神。次日，盖勒特签收了一个信封，正是来自他副卡开户的银行。  
“我说嘛。”阿不思欣慰事情得到了解决，他们下午可以顺利出发了。  
“哼。”盖勒特嘴上仍不肯服软，手已经急不可耐地拆信封了。  
信纸中贴着一张簇新的银行卡。  
“可算！”盖勒特捏起卡猛亲了一口，喜滋滋地就要收进钱包。  
“慢着！”阿不思只一晃扫过卡面，直觉告诉他事情并不那么简单。  
盖勒特愣愣将卡摆到桌面上，持卡人姓名：阿不思·邓布利多。  
这次是阿不思的手机响了。  
“我收到确认接收的邮件了。不过呢，阿不思，我果然还是比较放心由你来管钱。再一次，盖勒特交给你，真是给你添大麻烦了！衷心祝愿你们蜜月旅行愉快！”


	82. Chapter 82

坎昆，地处加勒比海北部，全年气候温暖，海风宜人。  
他们乘坐的飞机接近目的地时已经入夜，海面呈现深蓝，看不出绚丽的色彩变化，即便心急也只好等到明天；但带状的岛屿上亮起点点灯火，璀璨如星，从高空中俯瞰仿佛姑娘解开、随手搁下的一条碎钻手链，煞是好看。  
航班一路顺畅，甚至提前了半个钟头。取下行李，与带着浓重西班牙语口音的出租车司机交代完毕，阿不思终于松了口气，他们可以去酒店好好休息了。  
“盖尔，十几分钟就到住处啦！”阿不思拉住盖勒特的手，目光却不由自主地被街景吸引，但盖勒特毫无反应，“盖尔，你还是不舒服吗？如果是的话，让师傅先去药店停一停？”  
盖勒特从家里出发去机场时就是蔫的，整个像电力不足的人偶，要阿不思推一推才能动一动，就连行李箱都是阿不思帮忙拖的。  
“哼。”盖勒特发出意味不明的声响。  
“先生，那麻烦你——”阿不思担心坏了，连忙吩咐司机改换目的地。  
“不用了。”盖勒特这才拿腔拿调地开启尊口，“我可没有钱去买药。”  
这一路上，盖勒特惜字如金，要么就是用“我可没有钱去……”句式发表一些酸溜溜的言论。  
“你们是欧洲来的客人？”司机就和当地的气候一样热情，他听出盖勒特心情不畅时蹦出的德语口音，“很不一样吧！我们坎昆——”  
“是！”盖勒特自暴自弃地大声说，“欧洲来的穷客人！”  
“好啦，盖勒特！”阿不思制止他，长途旅行本就疲劳，心情不宜再受影响，他灵机一动，“你不是老早预订了酒店吗？那可是登记在你的名字底下噢。”  
“我的名字……”盖勒特喃喃重复，双眼一亮，喜上眉梢，“对，我的名字！”  
明亮的酒店大堂里，拖着人字拖、穿着花衬衫短裤或者干脆泳装外面披着浴巾的人们说说笑笑地走来走去。在度假区，一切都以极尽休闲和舒适为第一要旨，还穿着长袖长裤、大包小箱的年轻小夫夫便显得有些格格不入。  
“盖尔，咱们抓紧——”  
虽然往来游客笑容善意，阿不思还是不太习惯和大多数人装束过于不同——出发前他还担心他们的泳裤太鲜艳了，现在他吃惊地发现，盖勒特的品味甚至还保守了——便催促盖勒特快去办入住。  
“盖——”  
阿不思习惯性地伸手去拍盖勒特肩膀的高度，哪还有人影。  
“豪华套间，九个晚上。”盖勒特早已奔向前台，斜靠在柜台上，单手撑着下巴，双腿交叉，虚点着的那只脚有节奏地晃着，“预订人姓名是，盖勒特·格林德沃。”  
天啊！阿不思心脏咚咚直跳。他发誓看到自己的丈夫对前台小姐抛媚眼了！盖勒特的小动作极其流畅、自然……他当然是无心的，婚戒他一直老实地戴着……但是无意识散发魅力更为可怕！阿不思肯定自己的血压在升高，他不由自主地走上前去要控制事态，手颤抖着；至于箱子，就随它在原地呆着吧……  
“好的先生，”阿不思听到前台小姐训练有素地说，脸上带着标准笑容 ，“请您在这边交一下钱。”  
看样子她并没有被盖勒特的外形蛊惑，阿不思稍稍放心了一些。  
盖勒特却如美梦做了一半被当头的冷水浇醒。他才享受了没一会儿消费的乐趣。  
“交钱？不可能！”他对“钱”这个字眼异常敏感，声音都变尖了，“麻烦你查一下，我这是预付过的！”  
“预付过房费没有错，”接待员有条不紊，“但是度假费（resort fee）是到付的，您可以再查一下订单，一共是……”  
“啊——！”盖勒特的心情好比一个气球，好不容易慢慢充盈起来，又被前台报出的数字无情戳破。他踉跄几步，脸色煞白，捂着胸口，可怜兮兮地求助：“阿不思……”  
“我来吧……”阿不思匆匆掏出那张新卡上前解围，卡片不慎晃进盖勒特的视线范围，他又是一声呜咽，“嗯，刷这张吧，包括之后可能会点餐，退房的时候一起结。对，我们是一家人……”

套间比想象中还要奢靡，整面的弧形玻璃幕墙直冲大海，海浪有节奏地一波一波冲上沙滩，像摇篮曲一样最适合伴着入眠。  
“好了，赶紧洗澡睡觉。”阿不思蹲下身打开行李箱，取出放着洗漱用品的塑封袋。他是打包行李的好手，分门别类、整整齐齐，和盖勒特完全不同——当盖勒特胡乱把衣服毛巾往箱子里一丢、盖子一合、屁股一坐、宣布“再也放不下更多东西了”，阿不思及时赶来优化，大小衣物细细叠好，瓶瓶罐罐一一收纳，最后竟还足足空出四分之一个箱子来。  
“你一定用了魔法！”盖勒特对阿不思从来不吝夸奖，还抱起他原地转了三圈。  
“哪有那么夸张……”阿不思害羞了。他只不过是从小就要担起照顾弟弟妹妹的责任而已，家庭旅行中的后勤工作不在话下。久而久之，阿不福思的袜子、阿利安娜的头巾掉在哪个角落，他比他们还清楚。  
可是，阿不思眼下切切实实犯了难。  
“咦，卫生间里怎么没法洗澡啊……”他打开灯，放下洗漱用具，在不大的房间四壁来回打量，别说浴缸了，愣是连一个淋浴喷头都没找着，无奈只好退出来询问订房的人，“盖尔，这房间怎么回事……噢！”  
刚才还像一棵倒伏蔬菜、无精打采的盖勒特，转眼间已经把自己剥得精光，正欢快地跨进落地窗边一道白色圆弧里侧，白花花的腿划出一道亮线，阿不思后悔自己没有捂上眼睛。  
“你怎么……”这视觉冲击有点突然，但哗啦啦的水声回答了他的疑问——浴缸就在外面！刚才阿不思没有仔细打量家居摆设，还以为那个白色弧形是观景沙发呢。  
“洗——澡——”盖勒特笑嘻嘻地趴在浴缸侧边，摇头晃脑，伸出一只手勾勾指头，“来呀，一——起——”  
“我……我还是习惯淋浴……”阿不思扬起头匆匆走过浴缸直奔窗台，故意不看他。盖勒特居然连窗帘都不拉！  
“别动帘子！选这个房型就是方便看外面——”盖勒特嚷起来，见阿不思迟疑，无法拿“会走光”做理由——窗外就是一望无际的大海——便又懒洋洋地趴回浴缸边缘，视线和身体一路跟着阿不思游走，双腿在宽阔的椭圆形大浴缸里欢腾地划着水，假装自己是条妖娆的人鱼什么的，“淋浴好啊。喏，就在那儿。”  
阿不思心里咯噔一声。每当盖勒特这样笑，他就知道自己掉进了一个高难度扫雷游戏，随便走一步都可能踩到炸弹。  
果不其然，阿不思僵硬又缓慢地转过脖子，顺着盖勒特所指的方向望去——  
落地窗一角，那是一个过分干净以至于肉眼几乎不可察的柱状玻璃小屋，海蓝色的瓷砖墙壁上嵌着的小型花洒明确了它的功能：淋浴间。  
盖勒特此时已经舒舒服服地仰靠在浴缸壁上了，舒展开双臂欣赏阿不思进退两难。


	83. Chapter 83

“起来，换房。”阿不思急红了脸，就要去拽盖勒特的胳膊。  
虽说他们老早赤诚相见，又是合法夫夫，这间豪华又不失情调的套房本该是浓情蜜意的爱巢、感情升温的乐园——正如盖勒特高声争辩的，“这可是我专门抢的蜜月套房！”——他们也的确是在度蜜月没错，怎奈阿不思习惯性羞怯。在他看来，洗澡是件私密的事。他已经勉强能接受开着灯或在白天进行“深度交流”了，盖勒特还想要怎样？  
见大吼大叫不管用，盖勒特眼珠一转，改换成一副无赖嘴脸：“行啊，阿尔，你尽管去换，这家酒店还有空房算我输。别家倒是可能还有，但是这退款啊，要扣违约金，还要等七天才能回到我账户上。哎呀呀，那只能麻烦阿尔刷卡咯！九天的房费呢，可不是个小数目，某位格林德沃女士要开眼了：原来懂事的阿不思也这么能花钱……”  
他越说越起劲，仿佛在录制脱口秀节目；阿不思听得脸上青一阵白一阵，根本接不上话。他无意识松开了盖勒特的手臂，却反被一把捉住。  
“来嘛，阿尔，一回生，二回熟。”他的眉毛又跳起了舞。  
“不要……”阿不思推脱着，气势越来越弱。  
“那你倒是给个正当理由？我们在床上都那么默契——”  
“别说那么大声！”阿不思懊恼了，盖勒特却看戏似的吃吃直笑，“理由……浴缸那么小……”  
不对，这浴缸可不是家里那种经济适用的，完全是怎么辽阔怎么来。盖勒特也抓住了理由的漏洞。  
“这可不小！”他胜利般高呼，“你完全可以把它当成一个小型泳池——”  
“泳池，没错！”阿不思灵光一闪，找到了突围的方向，“咱们的resort fee不用白不用，酒店楼下的泳池肯定有淋浴间。哼，大不了我天天去那里洗！”  
他说着，便要挣开盖勒特的纠缠，奔向自由。盖勒特一听，脸色大变，本以半熟的鸭子怎能让它飞了！他先前之所以没有动手，完全是想多欣赏一会儿阿不思的窘态；但阿不思找到了逃脱的方法，他无法再坐视不管——坐在大大的、温暖的浴池里实在很舒服，盖勒特差点儿站不起来。  
“不行！”盖勒特猛地起身，水波翻涌，“来吧，阿尔亲亲！”  
他力气可大，小臂一收，阿不思像个可怜的陀螺转进盖勒特臂弯。盖勒特拦腰轻松一提，阿不思蹬腿却着不了地，眼看就要被怪兽拖进巢穴——  
“好啦！我，”阿不思急吼吼大喊，“我和你一起……还不行吗……”他越说越小声，脸先涨红了。  
“你当真？”盖勒特还没从突然降临的喜悦中回过神来，阿不思还在半空中，上不去下不来。  
“衣服都被你弄湿啦！钱包还在裤兜里……”阿不思心疼不已，而盖勒特的坏主意一冒从来不计后果。好在“钱包”二字让他分外警觉。真险呐，要是阿不思的救命卡不慎落水消了磁，他们真的要去海滩讨饭了。  
“那你说话算话。”盖勒特将信将疑，还圈着阿不思不松手，水顺着裤腰缝滴滴答答往里面漏。  
“算话……哎呀放手！”阿不思被缠得厉害，水滴滑向大腿凉飕飕又痒丝丝，背上还隔着布料贴着又湿又烫的盖勒特，怪难受的，“你总得让我把衣服脱了……”  
“好极了。”盖勒特立即松手，美滋滋地举起到脸侧，然后向后一仰，仍躺回水中，还大发慈悲地说，“阿尔，你放心，洗澡归洗澡，我绝对不在这儿对你动手动脚——”  
阿不思并不看他，把身子都背过去了。湿衣服不好脱，阿不思还要把兜里的钱包手机掏出来，再把衣服一件一件按次序叠起来……盖勒特看得直咽口水，却愈发口干舌燥。他一方面已经急不可耐，另一方面，阿不思每一个动作都拨动着他心弦上最敏感的那一点，撺掇着他心里那团火苗蹿得更高。  
阿不思终于料理好他没完没了的衣物，仍不好意思地猫着腰，配合全身泛红的肤色就像一只烹调得恰到好处、可口的虾。  
“别那样看着我，盖尔……”他小心翼翼地跨进浴缸，每说一个字，发丝都轻轻颤抖。等到阿不思完全泡进温水里，耳尖几乎和头发一个颜色，让人误以为他掉进了沸腾的大锅。  
“怕什么，我最亲最爱的阿尔！”盖勒特哪里等得及，一个飞扑卷起水浪，搂住阿不思险些把他按进水里。  
“盖勒特！”阿不思挣扎着抬手，勉强才扶住浴缸沿，“你说过不在这儿的……等等……”他不自觉向洁白的大床上瞄。  
“我等得起，可是兄弟等不起呀！”盖勒特火急火燎，就要下嘴——  
叮咚。  
一声无法忽略的清脆的响声，是门铃。  
两人同时停住，水面归于平静，只有盖勒特鼻尖上一点水珠落进池子发出“笃”一响。  
“不要管它，肯定是按错的。”盖勒特胡乱地说，打破寂静。  
“我看还是……嗯……”阿不思委婉地说，“今天赶路这么累了，就不尝试新花样了吧……”  
“别担心这个！”盖勒特夸口道，“对你老公我的体力有点儿信心——”  
叮咚。  
“格林德沃先生在吗？”屋外的说话声彬彬有礼，显然还是冲着房主来的。  
“在忙！”盖勒特不耐烦地吼道。  
但是对方听到回复，反而更起劲地介绍起来：“是这样的，今天周末，酒店免费赠送鸡尾酒。您房间里是两位吧？”  
“放门口！”好巧不巧，怎么偏偏挑这个时候，盖勒特泄了一半气，手上力道也松了。  
“稍等，我这就来取！”阿不思抓住机会，赶紧高喊，双手一撑浴池底坐起来，脱离了盖勒特的掌控。  
“好的，您不用着急。”客房服务本来脚步声都响起来了，闻言又愉快地回来，听上去心情极佳。  
“阿尔……”盖勒特哭丧着脸。  
“保持礼貌，盖尔。”阿不思十分利索地翻出浴缸，扯过一条浴巾迅速围在腰上，就要走去开门。  
“慢着！”盖勒特低吼，双目通红，撅着嘴也从浴缸里跨出来，“我不许你这样去见人！”  
盖勒特的浴巾底下，原本还支起的小帐篷很快也垂头丧气了。片刻，他端回来两杯盛满冰块和薄荷叶的鸡尾酒。  
“绿色的……”盖勒特一脸嫌弃。  
“莫吉托嘛。而且他刚刚不是介绍说，是临近圣帕特里克节赠的特饮吗？”他们俩又泡回池子里去了，趴在边沿上，阿不思抿了一口，“哎呀，味道不错呢！你说得对，盖尔，鸡尾酒我还是可以试试的。”  
“哼，酸。”盖勒特望向别处，把头埋得很低。薄荷和冰块双管齐下，一股凉意贯通全身。  
他的小兄弟便也恬然陷入休眠。


	84. Chapter 84

第二天，日上三竿。  
阿不思还没睁眼，体感十分怪异——他感到自己像一块铁架上正在被烤着的牛排，与金属丝接触的位置烫得惊人，而空隙间又有凉风吹拂。哗——哗——海浪的声音犹在耳畔。他大概正在沙滩上的烧烤架子上，快熟了，预备着被夹起来送上餐桌。  
果然，肩上一紧，阿不思无意识“哼”一声。被铁夹子钳住好像并不疼，那就让它去吧，阿不思再度陷入睡眠，等到真被什么咬了再说——  
“哎哟！”阿不思脖子上挨了一下，把他痛醒了。牛排可真不好当。  
“盖尔？”锁骨处呼哧喷着热气，盖勒特刚刚满足地咬了一口阿不思脖子和肩膀连接处的细嫩皮肉，还流下一条晶莹剔透的口水。  
阿不思终于意识到自己不是牛排。他不过是被盖勒特手抠着肩、腿压着肚子，牢牢锁定着。昨晚他们泡澡泡得上了头，两人浑身直冒热气，把空调打得极低还不够，盖勒特在半夜无意识蹬掉了被子。但到了早上，热度散去，本能促使他们寻求温暖，就变成了现在这副纠结模样。  
“起来啦！怪恶心的……”阿不思一把推开盖勒特，嫌弃地擦拭起口水痕。  
“我的牛排！”盖勒特迷迷瞪瞪大喊，接着睁开眼慢慢回归现实，“啊，早上好，阿尔……”  
他们大概共享了同一段梦境。

假期不需要计划，阿不思也坦然接受了懒觉：偶尔赖床确实如盖勒特所说，“像逃课一样快乐”。尽管阿不思从不逃课，但他可以从盖勒特兴奋闪烁的目光里了解到，那是种类似于阿不福思指挥山羊用尖角直冲邻居讨嫌孩子的屁股狂奔、吓得对方哇哇直叫，或者阿利安娜有理有据铺陈事实、把造谣生事的碎嘴女同学怼得哑口无言的快乐。他总是很善于共情，哪怕没有亲身经历。  
吃过早午餐，他们悠闲地走出酒店，打算去海边踩踩水。天气美极了，阳光明媚，松软的白云飘浮着好像大朵大朵的棉花糖，阿不思的心情也如云朵一样轻盈蓬松。  
但是一片亮色之中突然闯入阴影——一个灰糊糊的大家伙横亘在铺着石子的花园小径正中，拦住他们的去路。  
“啊呀，”阿不思一怔，定神细视，“原来是蜥蜴。”  
海岛上随处可见这种足有成年人小腿那么长的大蜥蜴。它镇定非常，懒懒地抬起滴溜滚圆的小眼珠，瞧他们一眼，下巴有条不紊地微微鼓动，大有笑看人类大惊小怪之意。这些蜥蜴可不怕人，也并不打算让路，毕竟它们才是原住民，让出栖居地给没见过世面、一到海边就“哇”、“啊”的游客，已经相当赏脸了。  
“盖尔，咱们绕过去。”阿不思读懂了蜥蜴的微表情，悄声说，拉住盖勒特就要从侧边跨过。  
“食羊兽！”盖勒特却欢欣鼓舞，飞跑上前，在蜥蜴身后蹲下。蜥蜴像看傻子一样瞄了他一眼，也没逃跑，仍沉浸回自己的哲学遐思。  
“食羊兽？小心别伤着它！”阿不思没反应过来，又见盖勒特动作幅度太大、没轻没重，生怕他伤到野生动物。  
“就是那种，专门吸羊血的动物，嘿嘿嘿……”盖勒特只是掏出了手机，要和蜥蜴自拍。蜥蜴吐了吐细长的舌头，表示随便。  
“那不是传说里的动物吗？”阿不思就是太认真了，“这只是普通大蜥蜴——”  
“管不了那么多，”咔嚓一声，盖勒特收获了一张笑容灿烂的照片，“一会儿我就给山羊仔发过去……”  
此时正在大洋彼岸的阿不福思，鼻孔一痒，打了个大大的喷嚏。  
“春天……”他蹭蹭鼻子，嘟哝道，“花粉就是讨厌……”

“这儿真好看！”终于来到海边，阿不思由衷赞叹道。  
人们把色谱上的一段统称为蓝，但现在看来，“蓝”可以足足再被切分成至少一百种颜色。海面由近至远，碧蓝逐渐加深成靛青，天空看似湛蓝一片，细察也能品出区别：阳光亮处更为通透，而地平线上端稍显深沉。  
雪白的浪花拍打在沙滩上，将将没过脚丫又退回大海，带走流沙，蹭得交心痒酥酥的。贝壳顺应浅潮呼吸，水退了便埋回沙子里，仿佛一群训练有素的特工。小螃蟹相比就大大咧咧多了，它们在沙滩上惬意地散步，只在贪婪的海鸟摆动起细长双腿四处啄食的时候，才慌忙刨沙躲避袭击。当然，海滩上远不止这些动物。  
“嗖——”  
“阿尔小心！”一个不明飞行物直冲阿不思而来，盖勒特神经紧绷，高声大喊，同时飞身跃起，一把夺过那东西，“好险啊！”  
阿不思被喊声唬住，愣在原地，迎面撞上盖勒特得意的笑容。他揣着一个橘色飞盘，叉着腰自夸：“哼，想暗算阿尔！”  
阿不思哭笑不得。看样子，那不过是个狗狗飞盘，哪里就上升到暗算了。  
吭哧吭哧……不明声响由远及近。  
“啊！”阿不思方才看着盖勒特，没注意身侧，忽然腰上一沉，裤子被什么扯住了。  
一条明晃晃的金毛大狗，忽闪着水汪汪的大眼睛，咧开嘴讨好地伸着粉色的舌头，搭住阿不思冲他摇头摆尾。  
今天的动物事件可真不少。  
“好乖！”见来犬并无恶意，阿不思高兴地揉揉大狗的头，一面四处张望狗主人的影子。它准是冲着飞盘来的。  
“啊！你这小坏蛋！”盖勒特声嘶力竭，指着狗鼻子大骂；金毛哪里理他，只一个劲儿地索要阿不思的关注。  
“别那么苛刻嘛，盖尔。”阿不思咯咯直笑，不由自主地将狗和盖勒特的形象联系到了一起。  
这时狗主人匆匆赶来，充满歉意：“实在对不起呀，这孩子第一次见大海，开心坏了。快下来！”  
“不要紧，它好活泼啊——盖勒特！你做什么！”阿不思和狗主人客套着，盖勒特不乐意了，奋力将飞盘往海里丢去。  
“逗它玩儿。”盖勒特怪声怪气地说。  
“万一出危险！”阿不思脸色煞白，大狗见飞盘掷出，已经飞扑出去，拦都拦不住。  
“别担心，它会游泳。”狗主人一脸淡定，笑呵呵地说。  
果然，大金毛勇敢地蹿上浪头，狗刨几下，一口叼住海面上显眼的塑料飞盘。  
“看吧。”狗主人十分自豪。  
阿不思总算松了口气。  
“我说，看好你的狗！”盖勒特不依不饶。  
“盖尔！”  
“干嘛，又不是我起的头……啊！”  
大狗撒着欢飞跑回来，在盖勒特身边抖水，一大半洒到他身上去了。  
金发男生骂骂咧咧，金毛大狗无知无觉。它欢腾地摇着尾巴，高高抬起头，衔着飞盘递到阿不思手里，然后跑到一边原地绕起圈。  
“给我？”阿不思惊讶地说。  
“朋友，你也养狗吗？”狗主人若有所思，“看起来你对狗狗很有亲和力。”  
“养狗啊，”阿不思冲着还在追那狗讨要说法的盖勒特一笑，“算是吧。”


	85. Chapter 85

“身上湿了，都怪它！”盖勒特嘀嘀咕咕，望着被主人牵走还依依不舍回头偷瞄的大狗发牢骚，“那只好去玩水里的项目啦！”  
好一个“只好”，把明明是自己急着想下水的小心思推脱得一干二净。阿不思没忍住轻轻笑了出来，被盖勒特凶巴巴地逮住：“笑我干嘛！”  
“依你、依你，你想玩什么就玩什么。”阿不思摆摆手，由盖勒特安排。  
海上项目也很丰富，除了直接下水游，还可以借助很多道具：什么冲浪板、浮潜镜、快艇、帆船、滑翔伞……应有尽有。  
阿不思看着远远一艘小艇尾端拴着一根细绳，另一头绑着游客和一顶彩色大伞。小艇飞驰，强劲的大风撑满了伞面，就像放风筝。驾驶员时而一个急转，伞也跟着调转方向，忽高忽低，游人的欢呼和尖叫回荡在半空中。阿不思不易察觉地咽了口唾沫。他倒不是不愿意尝试刺激的，只希望盖勒特能容许他慢慢攀升难度。况且，现在胃里还有点满。  
“咱们就从那个开始吧！”盖勒特满意地指了指海岸边。  
“摩托艇？”阿不思同样没有尝试过这种交通工具，不过看别人在骑似乎马力很足，但好的方面是他应该可以自己控制速度，而且人不会飞到天上，“也好，就是我第一次骑——”  
“想什么呢，阿尔！”盖勒特表示震惊，不明白阿不思怎么会冒出骑两辆摩托艇而不是时刻黏在一起的想法，“当然是我载你啦！”  
“载我？呃，好吧……”阿不思再度确认了摩托艇的座椅，的确足够宽敞可以坐两个人，但仍有轻微的顾虑，“盖尔，你，以前骑过吧？”  
“那必须！”盖勒特拍胸脯保证，“而且是一把好手，我每次出海都玩儿……”  
没错，作为一个几天前还不愁钱花的小阔少，盖勒特的旅行经验还是值得相信的。  
皮肤晒得黝黑的教练照例要进行一番指导，诸如怎么发动、加速和紧急制动。盖勒特仗着自己老道，并不肯认真听，只巴望着他赶紧讲完好放他们下海；阿不思倒是细细听讲来着，不住点头，就像在课堂里一样，无奈盖勒特似乎不打算交出驾驶权。  
“来，请穿上救生衣，你们就可以出发了。”教练最后叮嘱，“全程都要系好哦。”  
“救生衣啊，太麻烦了！”盖勒特皱起眉头，“我们都会游泳的，阿尔，对不对？”  
他只是不希望阿不思坐在身后环抱他时，中间要隔两层令人不适的泡沫板，而且凭他高超的驾驶技巧，哪里会到落水的地步呢？  
“是，可是——”阿不思会游泳不错，但盖勒特公然违背规则就不对了。  
“你瞧。”盖勒特神气地叉起了腰，不给阿不思讲道理的机会。  
“先生，”教练委屈地摊手，“我们也是打工的，被监管的看到客人不穿救生衣，扣的可是我们的钱啊！”  
“就是啊，盖尔，别为难人啦。”阿不思顺水推舟。  
“那你今晚好好补偿我！”盖勒特还在为昨天耿耿于怀，借机敲诈。  
“小点声……”阿不思又脸红了，匆匆丢一件救生衣到盖勒特胸口，自顾先走到摩托艇边上去了，省得他再口无遮拦。  
见状，盖勒特也不急着占一时便宜了，一边望着阿不思别扭的背影偷笑，一边心情舒畅地穿救生衣。反正，等摩托艇开起来，阿不思就完全受他摆布了。果不其然——  
“啊啊啊啊啊——！盖尔，你，你慢点儿！”  
出发刚一分钟，阿不思便紧紧箍住盖勒特的腰，双目紧闭，脸贴在他背上大声讨饶。  
“这才哪儿跟哪儿啊？”喊声再度给盖勒特打上鸡血，马达轰鸣， “年轻就是要速度，啊，激情！”  
摩托艇冲出浪头腾空而起，再砸回海面，不及颠簸平复又继续加速。盖勒特发出一声满足的欢呼，甚至放肆地双手离把，拥抱海风。  
“阿不思，怎么样？”他得意洋洋地半扭回头，“是不是很刺激？是不是爱上了这感觉？噢，阿不思？”  
阿不思好一阵子没声响了，盖勒特当他是害怕而不敢出声，或者是小声呜咽被马达的噪声掩盖了。但当他把脖子转过去，才傻了眼：身后哪里还有阿不思。  
“盖勒特……”好几米以外，阿不思漂浮在海面上，无力地挥挥手。海里可不如游泳池那么风平浪静，好在有救生衣，阿不思并不怎么需要费力踩水就能浮起来。但是刚才被甩出去的那一刻他仍然心有余悸：他的腿蹭到摩托艇侧边，辣辣地疼；还呛了一大口海水，又冷又腥。  
“糟糕……”盖勒特的笑容凝固了，赶紧掉头来捞人。  
但他被骑着另一辆摩托艇、负责这片海域的安全巡视员抢了先。好巧不巧，正是刚才那位教练。  
“来，扶着这儿。”他指导阿不思扶着横杠，慢慢拖着他靠近盖勒特，“好，慢慢跨上一条腿，就可以回座位了。”  
他倒是没有幸灾乐祸，但是那个略带怜悯的、“我就知道会出事”的眼神，让阿不思脸红心虚、又叫盖勒特咬牙切齿。  
“多谢……”阿不思不好意思看教练，催促双腿争气些赶紧回后座上去，可是落水的紧张加上海水透凉，他勉强用脚尖勾住横档，就是使不上劲儿。盖勒特面露尴尬，想起身拉他一把，但是一动摩托艇就摇摇晃晃，被教练和阿不思同时呵斥“别动”，他的脸色更阴沉了。  
“咱们走，”确认阿不思扶稳自己的腰，盖勒特不情愿地嘟哝，“我会，尽量控制的……”  
“注意安全啊！”教练挥手，“玩得开心！”  
这句话刺中了盖勒特敏感的神经，他下意识又开大了油门。摩托艇猛冲出去，两人同时向后一滑。阿不思先前吃了亏，紧紧抱住盖勒特的腰不松手。他打定主意，如果再一次落水，一定要拉上个垫背的。  
“没事！”盖勒特其实也因为刚才的后冲愣了一秒钟，但还是厚着脸皮夸口，“刚才就是小意外，我想我只是之前一个人骑惯了……啊！讨厌，看我避开那些海草——”  
原来海上颜色明暗，不止有水深的缘故，海草茂盛的区域水色自然更蓝，甚至趋近于黑。但只有靠近了才能看清海草，它们像极了长长的妖怪的头发，盘根错节，盖勒特瞧见一脸嫌弃。  
刷——他操纵着摩托艇急转过一个帅气的弧线，恰好避开海草的魔爪。  
只是，他不慎把阿不思留在了海草的怀抱里。三次。  
阿不思并非心软没有把盖勒特拖下水。事实上，他相当后悔。他后悔自己没有像传说中的格林迪洛妖怪那样有力的手指，每次被甩出去的时候连尖叫都来不及，别说挪动盖勒特了。  
“对不起，阿尔……”盖勒特局促不安地搓着手，他们已经回到岸上，坐在晚餐桌旁，“这样吧，我就……不要补偿了，改我请你吃大餐。”  
“阿……阿嚏！”阿不思艰难地打出又一个喷嚏，摆摆手说不出话来。比起吃大餐，他更想借着面前的碳烤炉子多取一会儿暖。


	86. Chapter 86

接下去两天阿不思有点儿轻微伤风，就没有再下海，只偶尔在泳池里泡一泡，大部分时间就靠在躺椅上，看看书，或者就单纯晒晒太阳。手边的小桌上总不缺各种口味的果汁，好不惬意。  
“别看书啦，看我！”盖勒特不满地停止游泳，在及胸深的游泳池里站直，向阿不思赤着的双脚上泼水。他每打一个来回就换一种泳姿，但阿不思准没看见！  
“哎哟，盖尔！”阿不思惊慌地缩起腿，脚尖绷直，却没有立即擦干，而是首先高高举起书查看，生怕沾湿。  
“什么书啊，这么宝贝？”盖勒特抱起胳膊。  
“你爸的书。”阿不思确信书本没有遭到波及，小心翼翼地放到桌子上去了。  
“哟，该不会是《阿不思·邓布利多的优点们》吧。”盖勒特干巴巴地嘲讽道。  
“是讲玛雅文明的啦，之后我们不是要去奇琴伊察看金字塔吗？”阿不思这才用浴巾仔细地将脚趾缝一个一个擦干。看样子他短时间内不打算下水，盖勒特有些气馁。  
“出来玩就别看字啦！”盖勒特也好意思说，每到晚上他在社交账号上发出当天精选照片，便开始兴致勃勃地刷新评论，津津有味地读上一遍又一遍，“陪我游一游，至少看着我。”  
阿不思一章刚读了一半，中断在一个不上不下的节点，很是难受。他略略思索，心生一计。  
“盖尔，International House是不是好久没更新了？”他端着果汁走到池子边蹲下，招招手，水池中央的盖勒特就像表演完见到小鱼的海豹一样扎了个猛子，转眼又从阿不思跟前钻出来，对着吸管吮了一大口。  
“是啊，”盖勒特咂咂嘴，“之前在考试，这两天也没顾上。怎么？”  
“你看，要不要录一段游泳视频？你游得那么棒——”  
“原来你看到了！”盖勒特激动地在泳池边撑起上身，凑到阿不思鼻子跟前，又展开黏人攻势，“那我们一起嘛，多好，本来就是记录我们两个的频道。”  
“我没有你专业嘛。”阿不思谦虚地说，故意加上了重音，“别说姿势切换自如了，我连标准动作都做不到。而且……比起自己瞎划水，我更喜欢看你游。”他令人信服地眨眨眼睛。  
“我这就去游！”世界上没有比阿不思的夸奖更令他受用的了，盖勒特得意极了，将身子再次向上一送，恰好能轻啄阿不思一口，“架好相机给我手势！”  
“没问题。”阿不思微笑着摆摆手，脸上泛起两朵好看的红晕。  
小型三脚架支起，录影开始，阿不思总算可以安稳地继续读后面半章了。  
但他有个小毛病，就是读书的时候总是太过投入。  
“邓布利多！”低沉一声在他身后炸开。  
“啊！抱歉！”阿不思惊跳，僵直身子，恍然以为自己还在中学课堂，看闲书被老师捉住了。  
回头，却是满脸愠色的盖勒特。  
“你是该道歉，但是我不接受。”盖勒特眯起眼睛，一把抽走书。  
“你的手！”阿不思心疼地大叫，他认为盖勒特的手一定还是湿漉漉的。  
“擦干啦。”盖勒特撇撇嘴，把书举得更高了，“你果然只是想把我支开。”  
“不是的！”阿不思辩解着，心虚地瞄向身前还在录影的手机，“这不是在帮你录视频吗？你游多久了，五分钟，十分钟？”  
“是半个小时！”盖勒特不住摇头。  
“那好吧。”证据确凿，没有狡辩余地，阿不思赔着笑道，“今晚又轮到我补偿你了。”  
假期以来，他们总是在相互补偿。  
“项目我已经想好了，”盖勒特露出计谋得逞后的坏笑，“别想逃避——至于这本书嘛，很遗憾，”他抖抖手腕，“暂时就由我保管了。”  
夜幕降临，盖勒特冲完热水澡，往大床上一倒，暧昧地勾勾手指：“上来，阿不思，你自己动。”  
“别瞎说！”阿不思抄起枕头向他肚子上狠狠砸去，被盖勒特咯咯笑着躲开了。  
“这是大实话，啧啧。”盖勒特摇摇食指，反身趴平，捞起枕头拍松垫在脑袋底下，“接受按摩嘛，当然要全身心放松。”  
享受阿不思的亲手按摩就是他想出来的补偿项目，而且他有充分的理由：省钱。更重要的是，阿不思双手给他捏背揉腿的时候就没法看书了，简直一举两得。  
“那么，就从我迷人的腰部开始好了。”  
“少耍嘴皮子！”阿不思用力捶打了盖勒特的屁股。  
“哎哟！”他得到一声假惺惺的惨叫。  
但有一说一，盖勒特身材确实好，加上这些天在水里锻炼充分，腰窝更明显了。那些肌肉块儿又弹又软，阿不思不禁把他当成了一个大号解压球。反正现在看不了闲书，干脆在脑子里列期末论文提纲好了。而盖勒特很快沦陷在阿不思娴熟的手法之下，眼皮逐渐变沉，几乎就要睡着……  
“盖尔，电话。”落在盖勒特手边的手机亮了，阿不思戳戳他腰侧的痒痒肉。  
“哼，掐掉。”盖勒特只迷糊地撅了撅腚，表示兴致缺缺。  
“这可能不是个好主意。”阿不思隐晦地提醒道。他看到屏幕上显示的联系人：坏女人。  
盖勒特耳朵一动，浑身肌肉倏地紧绷。  
“该死。”他飞快地低声抱怨一句，摸过手机接通电话，“干嘛？”  
“宝贝，玩得开心吗？”听筒中愉悦的声音飘出来，盖勒特的怒气值蹭蹭上涨。  
“你这——”盖勒特烦躁不堪，他恨自己在盛怒之下语言组织能力短路，脑子里挤着一堆厉害词汇不知道先用哪个才气势逼人。他的头发原本就没有全干，先前趴了一阵子再加上因为烦躁而一顿乱揉，现在他看上去像一只鬃毛凌乱、眼皮子底下的食物又被叼走的狮子。  
阿不思预警式地挑了挑眉毛，他一向反对盖勒特和大人说话没大没小。  
盖勒特深吸一口气，他太憋屈了。但是天无绝人之路，他还有后招。  
“听着，我现在好极了！”盖勒特用播音一般优美的腔调，面带笑容，接着用德语扯出珠连炮似的一溜“问候”。对方的回复也颇具格调，抑扬顿挫，大有话剧对白式的跌宕起伏。  
这场骂战酣畅淋漓，尤其是阿不思没法挑他的毛病，这使盖勒特更加沉浸其中了，甚至找回了久违的“家的感觉”——他好久没和单独和父母待在一块儿了，而阿不思在场时他们都说英语。  
除了阿不思按他的力道偶尔会突然加重。  
“嘶，轻点儿，阿尔。”盖勒特无暇回头顾及阿不思，更没有看到他隐隐皱起的眉头，当务之急是要在不下三百回合的口头大战中胜出。  
盖勒特没有发觉阿不思已经悄悄塞上了耳机。他更不知道的是，阿不思对德语其实懂得挺多。


	87. Chapter 87

“阿尔，看什么呢？”盖勒特结束了口头大战，耳朵都被手机烫红了，但他感到浑身每一个毛孔都得到了疏通。回头，阿不思正握着手机发呆。  
“啊，没什么……”阿不思像触电一样抖了抖，慌忙抬头，“看看ins……”  
他没有说实话。其实在盖勒特电话讲到一半，阿不思就听不下去了，痛心疾首地编辑起给格林德沃太太的道歉短信；一不小心没控制住篇幅，打出了一篇小文章，刚刚发送出去。  
“你会看ins？”盖勒特表示怀疑，眼睛不老实地向阿不思手机屏幕瞄。  
“就是，纽——蒂娜他们去阿拉斯加玩了嘛！”阿不思下意识将手机往身前扣，急中生智，“我没去过，这两天就看看照片过眼瘾——”  
戈德斯坦姐妹和纽特、文达的春假是结伴过的。  
他祈祷着盖勒特不要凑上来看，这样他就会露馅。  
“对噢，文达那家伙！”盖勒特一拍脑门，蹦回床头去翻他正充着电、依然滚烫的手机，“她好像是说今晚要去看极光来着。”  
阿不思松了口气，赶紧打开ins，找到蒂娜的主页留下一个“喜欢”，以防盖勒特查证，又装模作样道：“嗯，他们下午去了温泉……”  
“极光到底要不要让他们看到好呢？”盖勒特却陷入了一种奇怪的烦恼。  
“什么？”这也由不得他控制啊。  
“嗯……”盖勒特完全沉浸在自己的世界里。一方面，他希望好友此趟旅行没有缺憾，另一方面，他又不想让讨厌的纽特心想事成。那就……出现极光，但让纽特突发雪盲好了。盖勒特为自己脑中绝妙的安排所折服——他简直应该去当上帝——然后放声大笑。  
阿不思感到莫名其妙，摇了摇头。  
“来嘛，继续。”盖勒特喜滋滋地又趴回床上，裸露的肩头蹭着阿不思的膝盖，示意他多捏捏这个部位。  
Ins危机一解除，阿不思对盖勒特之前在电话里态度恶劣的不悦又回来了。  
“我累了。”他的语气有点儿冷淡。  
“真扫兴。”盖勒特噘起了嘴，一时顺口又切回德语模式了，两秒钟后才反应过来，“我是说……”  
阿不思皱着眉瞪他一眼，却盯得盖勒特心惊。他难道听懂了？  
“你是说什么？”阿不思认真地问。  
可能只是发觉自己语气不对，盖勒特的心突然狂跳起来。  
“我是说，那就早点休息吧，亲爱的阿尔。”他诚惶诚恐地爬起来，颤巍巍地亲了亲阿不思的嘴唇，眼皮间稍微留了一丝缝观察他的表情。还好，阿不思闭着双眼，面色安宁，应该还挺享受晚安吻的。

盖勒特的潜意识却没有那么轻易相信表面现象、自欺欺人。当本人熟睡，他的大脑却异常兴奋起来；如果他正连着一台脑波仪，它很有可能因为过载而烧坏。  
“阿不思一定没听懂，”盖勒特一号信誓旦旦地说，“他从来没有讲过德语！”  
“但他总是那么谦虚，从来不炫耀自己拥有什么技能——”盖勒特二号比较谨慎。  
“他为什么要对自己亲爱的丈夫有所保留呢？”盖勒特三号反驳。  
“等等！”盖勒特四号高叫，他发现了盲点，“咱们第一次载阿不思去超市路上，他就好像听懂了德语，不是吗？”  
没错，盖勒特是曾告诉阿不思“我只是讲德语”，而阿不思点了点头。那还是他们刚认识时候的事儿呢。  
“咱们？”几个盖勒特却无暇仔细考证，齐声生硬地说，互相挑衅地看来看去。  
“嗨，我们都是盖勒特，不是吗？”盖勒特五号插着裤兜，正好大摇大摆地经过。  
“但阿不思是我一个人的！”一号恶狠狠地宣布主权。  
“凭什么？”二号质疑。  
“拉倒吧！”三号讽刺。  
“来啊，打一架！”四号煽风点火。  
盖勒特六号来得晚了，并不知道他们在争些什么；但由于天生爱凑热闹，他也加入了群架。  
“停，停！”其中一个终于恢复理智，高举拳头，“我们现在的重点难道不是阿尔到底懂不懂德语吗？”  
“噢，你说得对。”因为是在梦里，盖勒特们没有受伤。他们停止扭打，平心静气地继续话题。  
“他确实知道‘我只是讲德语’是一句德语。”  
“对呀，那有可能仅仅是听出了语种。”  
“可是我们说‘真扫兴’时，他皱眉头了！”  
“我猜那就像我们知道日语的‘八嘎’、韩语的‘西八’，还有草泥马的中文含义——”谁还没有几个国际生朋友呢？  
“坏了！外语可不都是从骂人话开始学的吗？”至少盖勒特自己是这样。  
“呃，刚才我们跟妈妈讲电话的时候……”谨慎的盖勒特想起自己嘴下没有饶人。  
“但那是阿不思啊！”胆大的盖勒特安抚众人，“阿不思肯定不会学这些方面的用语。”  
“他中学学过外语的！没错，那是一门必修，是什么语种来着——”  
“阿利安娜给我发过成绩单啊，我怎么忘了！”一个盖勒特拍拍脑门，引起了其他几位注意，“你……你们干什么？”  
“快去查！”他们的眼睛眯起来一模一样，同时凶神恶煞地逼近，然后推了他一把——  
“啊！”盖勒特惊醒了。现在是凌晨四点，阿不思面向他熟睡着，轻轻皱了皱眉。  
他赶紧闭上嘴，小心观察阿不思，希望没有吵醒他，同时又害怕那个皱眉是无意识地表达不满。  
盖勒特咽了口唾沫，想起他的“使命”是查出阿利安娜之前发给他的阿不思的成绩单——他们私底下嘲笑阿不思喜欢收藏成绩单和奖状，要么就是清点奖学金，所以阿利安娜偷偷提供了“证据”，那些被其他家长看到绝对会裱起来挂在厨房刺激自家孩子的文字档案。  
“外语……”怕亮光催醒阿不思，盖勒特闷进被子里，翻起聊天记录里的一堆相片。有了！盖勒特睁大眼睛，揉了两遍，阿不思学的是法语！  
没错，英国人就是喜欢学法语，盖勒特心满意足地想着。心事一落地，他的困意消散了，索性刷起了ins。阿拉斯加比坎昆晚三个钟头，正是追赶极光的好时段。果然，文达已经发出了新鲜的极光照片，底下一串法文表达心情激动。盖勒特胡乱扫了几眼，略略能看懂“美丽”、“神秘”之类的形容词；这倒使他更确信，阿不思大概只是像他对法语的了解程度一样，至多能分辨几个德语词汇。想到此处，盖勒特心情更轻松了，他甚至愿意给纽特的那组照片也点上一个喜欢。


	88. Chapter 88

“盖尔，起床啦。”阿不思推了推盖勒特。  
盖勒特并不记得什么时候又睡过去的，手机搭在脸上都没意识到。现在是个吃早饭太晚、吃午饭又太早的尴尬时间。  
“怎么没早叫我……”盖勒特连忙撑起来，去捞扶手椅上的裤子。  
“看你睡得香，没忍心。”阿不思笑言，又指指窗外，“而且今天下雨，本来就出不了门。”  
果然，天灰蒙蒙的，海浪卷得很高，原本热闹的沙滩上空无一人。  
“好吧。”盖勒特沮丧地又倒回枕头堆里，他今天原本还想试试怂恿阿不思下海的，“那现在怎么又忍心叫我了？”他侧转过去冲阿不思眨眼睛。  
“我……有点饿了。”阿不思微笑着揉揉盖勒特的头发。  
“一会儿吃点好的！哦。”盖勒特眼尖，掠过阿不思看到他那边床头柜上、被他偷偷拿回去的书。  
“啊呀！”阿不思被拽倒、压在盖勒特身下。  
“书倒是看得很饱嘛。”他邪笑着，开始进行饭前热身。  
后来他们点了餐，直接送到房间里，下不了海就干脆窝在床上看电影。  
“你来选片子，阿尔。”盖勒特大方地交出主导权。  
“嗯……那就这部吧。”阿不思慵懒地把头发扎起来，按下了播放。  
“《2012》？哇哦，想不到你还喜欢这类型的，而且有些年头了。”上回他们一起去电影院看的是《冰雪奇缘》，去迪士尼玩阿不思又对各种人物如数家珍，盖勒特本以为他不喜欢灾难片的。  
“感觉比较应景，跟玛雅人的预言有关嘛。”阿不思目不转睛地盯着屏幕。  
“功课做得真足。”盖勒特撇撇嘴，又瞟一眼爸爸的书，“你不会还要写个读后感或者影评吧？”  
“或许等明天去看完金字塔写一篇游记？”阿不思故意说。  
“要拍vlog vlog vlog！”盖勒特嚷着强调了三遍。  
“好好好。”阿不思只能答应，不然盖勒特就会一直在他眼前挥手，晃得他没法看电影，“如果明天不下雨的话。”  
地震、火山爆发、海啸……虽然知道影片纯属虚构，2012年又老早过去了，一切无虞，但逼真的特效还是看得阿不思不由自主捏紧了盖勒特的胳膊好几下。  
“别怕，阿尔。”盖勒特很享受把阿不思圈在怀里，在他紧张时充当一个大靠枕。  
“噢，倒不只是人员伤亡和城市陷落。”阿不思心事重重地感叹道，“如果这样的灾难真正发生，有多少人类文明会遭受毁灭啊……”  
他担心的居然是这个，盖勒特在阿不思看不到的地方悄悄翻了个白眼。他原本还想借机提议下回旅游去黄石公园玩呢。他又想起修竹之前提到过中国的一档辩论类综艺节目，有一期的辩题是“博物馆发生火灾，猫和名画只能救一样”。听刚才那番感慨，阿不思绝对会救画。盖勒特就不同了，他会首先确保阿不思的安全，再去管有的没的。  
“但我会开飞机，去年考出的证！”盖勒特拍着胸脯，“所以就算真到了那一天，我们肯定是幸存者！”他忽略了他们在Greylock的公寓楼下只有一辆上了年纪的甲壳虫。  
“你会的真多。”阿不思抬头看他，赞许道，眼里却还透着伤感，“不过要是和你一块儿，那也没什么好怕——”  
“不许瞎说！”盖勒特严厉地吻停他，“听听那是什么话，简直像个伤春悲秋的中二傻瓜！”  
“我向你道歉。”阿不思神色终于轻松了些，笑着说，“但是在2012年，你才是刚好中二的年纪。”  
“我心智成熟得早，谢谢。”盖勒特眯了眯眼睛。  
“自以为心智成熟”正是中二的重要表现，阿不思暗忖。  
“好吧，那会儿你都在忙什么呢？”为了防止盖勒特察觉他的心思，阿不思很快转移了话题。  
“记不清了，肯定在转学。”盖勒特索然无味地仰躺下去，“反正我大半辈子都在转学。”拜他从不肯安稳过日子的父母所赐，盖勒特大学以前的求学地图遍布了整个欧洲。  
“你才二十一岁！”阿不思大笑道。  
“是啊，还在上学。”他哼一声，伸长手臂捞过来两颗草莓，递给阿不思一颗，“我一定不要读研究生了，要考GRE，还要写一堆申请和陈述，呃啊——”他摇摇头，想在甩开一个噩梦，“你呢？2012年的时候你又在做什么？”  
“也是上学，一个普通的中学生。”阿不思抬起眼睛暗示盖勒特，“对了，那会儿我在学语言，挺有意思。”  
盖勒特想起成绩单的照片，刚好是那个学年的，阿不思在学法语，对应得上。  
“学是有意思，考就不一定啦！”  
“你当时申请是要考托福的？”盖勒特是个非英语母语学生，因此需要语言成绩证明。  
“考，怎么不考。”他一副过来人姿态，“虽然我考一次就过了，小意思。”  
他并不会坦白因为睡过头被拒绝进入考场而白交了好几笔报名费。  
“说起来，你会好几门语言对吧？”阿不思若有所思。  
“那可不？”盖勒特相当享受被夸赞的感觉，飘到一半又想起来谦虚的美德，“不过嘛，有语言环境总是学得快一些。”  
没错，在多元化的语言环境中，盖勒特陆续达到了英语的应付考试作业水平、德语的对骂水平、匈牙利语的点菜水平、东亚语系的感叹词水平……  
“语言环境。”阿不思点点头，“我挺想再在欧洲大陆待一阵子的，本科交换时我挑了法国的布斯巴顿。其实我有考虑过德姆斯特朗的研究生项目，他们的哲学通识课程很受欢迎——”虽然不是本专业，阿不思硬是在业余时间啃了好几本德语的哲学原典。  
“幸好没去！”盖勒特大叫，“那鬼地方鸟不拉屎，比Greylock还要冷……”  
“你爸爸不就是那里毕业的吗？”阿不思轻轻皱眉。  
“所以尤其讨厌。”盖勒特不留情面地说，“他们当时威胁我，申不上美国就得去德姆斯特朗……我才不干呢！”  
“但是往好的方面想，”阿不思竖起食指，“我们很有可能在德姆斯特朗相遇。”  
“那是必然的。”盖勒特端起架子，神秘莫测地说，“其实我的第六感老早就告诉我，在去年夏天我会遇到命定之人——”  
“刚才是谁看不上预言的？”阿不思噗嗤笑了。电影中，人们正在登上方舟。  
“因为玛雅人已经被证明是错的了。”  
“那你来预测一下，明天会天晴吗？”  
“当然，”盖勒特不假思索，“其实下午雨就会停，还会出彩虹。”  
“这么肯定？”阿不思怀疑地挑起眉毛。天气或许还能借助现在越来越精准的预报，但彩虹未免偶然性太大。  
“等着瞧吧。”  
“好，如果真如你所说，我就告诉你一个小秘密。”阿不思窃笑。  
“秘密，不可以！”盖勒特瞪大眼睛，气势汹汹地骑上来，“我现在就要听！”  
“原则问题，这是你预言成功的奖品。”阿不思左躲右闪。  
但当雨后初晴、海面上当真挂起一道七彩桥时，盖勒特后悔万分，并衷心希望他拥有一项歪打正着的“预言”以外的实用技能：消除记忆。  
阿不思靠在露台上，迎着海风赞叹：“彩虹真美，是不是，盖勒特？”  
他回头看盖勒特，蓝眼睛依然清澈柔和，却直直打穿盖勒特脆弱的心理防线。  
阿不思讲德语该死的好听。


	89. Chapter 89

“各位iHouse的订阅者，你们好。今天我和阿不思要前往奇琴伊察探访玛雅遗迹……”  
出发前，阿不思最后一次确认背包里备足了水和零食、备用电源电量满格、以及两人都抹上了防晒霜，而盖勒特借这个空档打开录影，开始介绍当日活动。只不过，他调子蔫蔫的，整个人无精打采，像一根皱巴巴的酸黄瓜。  
“盖尔，你身体不舒服吗？”阿不思关切地探了探盖勒特的额头，“没有发烧……那是吃坏了，肚子疼？”  
盖勒特敏捷地握住那只手向下一拽，阿不思轻轻“啊”一声伏上他的肩头。  
“看看，令我忧伤的源头竟然无知无觉。噢，阿不思，看来这就是我为你神魂颠倒的原因，你总是欲擒故纵、玩弄我于股掌——”盖勒特对着镜头说。  
“你说的是人类语言吗？”阿不思哭笑不得。盖勒特将镜头拉过来，阿不思不习惯那么近，便盯紧他的侧脸。  
“语言！当然了，你提到了重点！”盖勒特装作忧伤，对镜头挤眉弄眼，“他怎么会意识到呢？当他将一门语言说得比母语者还要纯熟，他当然有理由轻视——”  
“我没有轻视……”阿不思说着就要去夺自拍杆，却不及盖勒特灵巧地一伸手。  
“那么我索要补偿。”他又来了。  
“什么补偿，没有补偿！”阿不思板起脸。他就像一条滑溜的泥鳅，明明被证据确凿地捉进了“言语不当、目无尊长”的篓子，转眼逮住漏洞又钻了出去，还回头反咬阿不思“故意隐瞒、钓鱼执法”。不能跟他讲道理，阿不思深刻地反省着。  
“就这个。”盖勒特笑嘻嘻地转过头，快速亲他一口，“我爱你，阿不思。”这是句德语。  
“好了，哎呀……”摄像机又一次凑近了，阿不思的心扑通直跳，“下回不许再犯！”他快速地用德语回敬道，“行了行了，快关上……”一只手捂住了镜头。

阿不思一直在认真地拍照片，尽管盖勒特搞不懂为什么他能找出一百个不同角度拍金字塔，把这股精神放在钻研自拍上不好吗？  
“你知道我为什么要选今天来这里吗？”阿不思察觉了盖勒特的轻微不耐烦，便放下手机，非常温柔地说。  
“洗耳恭听。”盖勒特盯着他把手机塞进兜里。  
“今天是春分，一年中仅有的两天可以在卡斯蒂略金字塔侧边看到羽蛇神现形的奇景，真不敢相信那时候的工匠就有如此深的天文、几何知识和建筑巧思……”阿不思感叹着。  
“你现在开始说西班牙语了吗？”盖勒特皱皱眉。  
“你瞧，这座金字塔四面各有91级台阶，加上塔顶的神庙一共365级，象征了一年中的天数。”阿不思指着塔，娓娓解释，“而在春分和秋分的日落，太阳在这组阶梯的投影会形成蜿蜒曲折的蛇身，连同底部的蛇头一起组成库库尔坎，也就是羽蛇神。所以我才格外希望今天天晴呢。你的‘预言’真准，盖尔。”他笑眯眯地。  
“行吧，你懂的多。”盖勒特耸耸肩，“那个什么鸟蛇之类的玩意儿——”  
“是羽蛇神。”阿不思纠正道。  
“不管叫什么吧，但是从科学的角度来说，鸟类和爬行动物总不可能是近亲。”盖勒特有点较真。  
“神话嘛，就像埃及有狮身人面的司芬克斯。”阿不思倒觉得不必苛责，“你看Ilvermorny几大吉祥物也都是传说中的动物。啊呀，纽特在就好了，他肯定能讲出个所以然来。”  
听到这个名字，盖勒特当真不舒服了，之前只是觉得和阿不思抬杠很好玩。  
“纽特，哈，”他干巴巴地说，“我衷心希望他在阿拉斯加遇上雪人。”  
“盖尔，不是有冰雪的地方就有雪人。”阿不思笑了，好像根本没听出他的话外音，“他们应该在喜马拉雅地区活动。”  
“你说什么就是什么吧。”盖勒特认输了。阿不思真是各种意义上的好学生。

在日落之前，他们又逛了边上的神庙、球场和天文台。  
“我喜欢这些柱子，”走在武士神庙底下的石柱林中，阿不思细细端详，“我觉得它们每一根都记载了一段故事。而且，延时拍下它们随着太阳高度变化的影子肯定很美、很震撼，就好像具象华了时光流转和岁月变迁。”  
“你知道这儿更震撼的是什么吗？”盖勒特胸有成竹，迎上阿不思似笑非笑、一脸“你也有干货”的表情，“干嘛，又不是只有你做了功课。”  
“好吧，请说。”阿不思宽厚地笑笑。  
“看到那个球场了没？”他指着两座高耸的看台之间的大广场，“他们比赛可不只是玩儿。”  
“那不然？”阿不思停下脚步问。盖勒特很满意他的反应。  
“献祭。”盖勒特笑得有些阴险，“常常跟卜卦联系在一起。如果祭司占卜出来甲队赢来年能风调雨顺，但最终乙队赢了，那么两边的队长都要献上人头以平神怒。”  
“这太可怕了！”阿不思捂住嘴，倒吸一口冷气。  
“谁知道呢，”盖勒特不以为然，“说不定当时他们还以能被献祭为荣呢。”  
“还好我们生在文明时代。”阿不思直摇头。  
“阿尔，”盖勒特嬉笑着搂住他的肩膀，“你长那么好看，在那会儿肯定是第一个被选中去献祭的。”  
“那你不是开心了？刚好没人管你。”阿不思白他一眼。  
“忘了说，神叫盖勒特。”他愉快地咬着他的耳朵。  
遗迹区域之外有不少小摊贩在兜售纪念品，木雕、手帕、项链、彩绘的小鸡尾酒杯，应有尽有。阿不思挑选了不少打算给同学们带回去，并劝说盖勒特买一点给父母，多少表达心意。  
“我没有钱。”盖勒特冷哼，“而且友情提示：他们就是我没有钱的原因。再说，这些小东西他们也看不上。”  
“但是你不主动缓和关系，就永远不会有钱。”阿不思指出了令人心痛的事实。  
后来他们提着装满礼物的袋子——盖勒特不情不愿地嘟哝着，但还是照阿不思的建议做了——回到金字塔前的空地，那里已经挤满了等待一睹神迹的人群。  
“出来了出来了！”人们开始欢呼。  
“快看，盖尔！”阿不思指着侧壁上依稀显出的蛇身影子，“虽然是得靠一些想象力做辅助……”  
“是很多想象力。”盖勒特吹毛求疵地更正道。  
“从明天起，白天就比黑夜长了。”阿不思的侧脸映着夕阳，眼睛深情地眨了眨，“我喜欢天亮得长久的日子。”  
“但我是深夜动物。”盖勒特故意说。  
“盖尔，其实你更像太阳、像夏天。”他揉揉盖勒特的头发，“我喜欢夏天。”  
然后他轻轻地仰头亲吻他。  
“这个嘛，我也喜欢。”盖勒特罕见地顺着他说，接着在金灿灿的余晖里与阿不思默契地将这个吻延续了很久很久。  
毕竟，他是在夏天遇见他的。


	90. Chapter 90

蜜月说短不短，说长也不长，九天一晃眼就过去了。后来，除了盖勒特出于“不多待一会儿浪费”心态但忽略了泳裤系带变松仍在海浪里疯狂扑腾结果裤子被海水冲走最后不得不窝囊地护着裆部向阿不思求救送备用裤子还不敢站在脚能踮住海底的近海生怕走光的事件之外，什么岔子都没有出。  
“阿尔……我还想吃……大龙虾……”回程的飞机上，盖勒特歪歪扭扭地倒在阿不思肩上，憨笑着说梦话；后者不得不帮他擦了好几次嘴，才得以踏实地继续在小本子上记录旅途所思所感。  
但是好景不长。盖勒特彻底滑脱下来，倒向阿不思的大腿。他没有醒，只响亮地吸溜了口水。  
“好吧。”阿不思无奈又怜惜地轻声道，收起本子和笔，手指穿过盖勒特的金发，轻柔地帮他摁头皮。盖勒特时不时无意识地发出几声满足的哼哼。  
直到Greylock的寒风将他彻底吹回现实，而明天就是周一。  
“我受够这儿了，”盖勒特懊丧地把箱子推进客厅，又将背包随地一甩，“我不要上学——”天气很影响心情的。  
“不可以！”严于律己并严于律夫的阿不思厉声遏制盖勒特的危险思想，旅途劳顿似乎完全与他无关，“快去洗个澡，完了吃饭，养好精神明天开学。”  
“一起吧。”盖勒特谄媚地眨眨眼睛，试图软化阿不思。过去一周多他们已经在一个浴缸里磨合得很好了，所以他抱有一丝希望。  
“我要做饭，盖尔。”阿不思拍拍他的脸，“快去吧。”  
“刚回来做什么饭！”盖勒特惊呼，“订个外卖什么都有了，我来订！”  
“最近外面的东西吃得还不够多吗？”阿不思板起脸，指着堆在厅里的大包小包，“你要是真的有心帮我，不如把脏衣服丢进洗衣机洗上。晚上还要整理纪念品、归档照片、上传旅行总结视频，如果你想提高效率的话——”他越来越像个教师了，而且是布置作业绝不留情面的类型。  
“我去洗……”盖勒特诚惶诚恐地应道，“洗衣服和洗自己。”  
这还差不多。望着那个金发大高个儿默默地蹲在角落里打开箱子、抱出脏衣服的身影，阿不思半是欣慰，半是想笑。接着他打起精神，去冰箱里取出他早就预备好旅行回来当晚要吃的牛排，放进微波炉解冻，顺便清洗了两个土豆送进蒸锅，打算一会儿熟了压成土豆泥吃。

盖勒特跨进浴缸，对家用的尺寸非常不适应。他尽可能躺下去，让水刚刚浸到鼻子，这样他就不得不屈起膝盖。他在水下吐出一串泡泡，思索着今后与阿不思的相处模式。他一点儿也不想从假期状态切换回来，尤其是阿不思刚刚培养了点儿“享受生活”的感觉，时间就飞快地溜走了，他注定要变回那个学习工作狂人——说不定还想纠正他呢！没错，阿不思就像矫正牙齿的记忆金属，一旦脱离了度假环境，就会拼命想要回复原来的一丝不苟、整整齐齐的模样，而盖勒特就是牙齿，被矫正器潜移默化地影响着……盖勒特回忆着去年这个时候，他和阿伯内西等人去滑雪，春假结束后又足足翘了三天课。再看看现在，盖勒特痛心不已，他居然能不假思索地报出明天的课表。  
对了，牙齿，下个月又该去做牙齿定期护理了。盖勒特朦朦胧胧地想着，提醒自己一会儿记得看月历。然后，他又不知不觉地眯上了眼睛……  
滴——！滴——！尖锐的警报声打破盖勒特的幻梦——他刚啃着龙虾呢，忽然龙虾就活起来挥舞着大钳子、乘着风浪追赶他。盖勒特慌忙掉头就游，划水却吃不上力。一扑腾，清醒了，原来他还在浴缸里。  
但警报仍催命一般尖啸，厨房里还有步子来回奔走的声音，不好——  
“阿不思！”盖勒特胡乱擦了一气，头发还滴着水也顾不上了，抓起恐龙图案的内裤，单脚跳着套上就冲出房间，“嘶——”  
好冷，阿不思怎么把窗给开了？  
“盖尔……”阿不思正举着一本杂志，怪异地冲天花板上扇风，脸憋的通红，头发也乱了，“能不能麻烦你帮我……”  
他很少那么无助的，可怜巴巴地朝上望去：那里盘踞着本次噪音袭击的罪魁祸首，烟雾报警器。  
“以前都是烤的，今天想着煎牛排能快些，但没想到……”阿不思沮丧地说，“烟的确大了点……”  
刚才他不得不照看一会儿牛排，在报警器底下扇一会儿风，等它安静了再回去给牛排翻面。可是今天报警器特别不赏脸，窗也开了气也通了，但等阿不思以为警报解除回去刷油撒调料，刚消停几秒钟它又开始鸣叫。阿不思只得来回奔忙，狼狈不堪。他并不想闹到整幢楼的报警器都响起来，然后所有住户都要被迫下楼。  
“但是很香。”盖勒特公允地评价道，这多少带给阿不思一些宽慰，然后他走向灶台，“来吧，让盖大厨帮你一把！——嗷！”  
“盖尔！”阿不思急忙转头，盖勒特捧着手哀嚎，“那是铸铁锅，手柄烫得很……快去冲水！”  
“我还是去扇风吧。”盖勒特懊丧地嘟哝着，随意在龙头下淋了会儿发红微微刺痛的手指，就接下阿不思手中的杂志，把那股被锅烫到的窝火劲儿全部发泄到报警器上。真是丢脸，但他倒不觉得冷了，尽管打了两个喷嚏。  
“马上就好！”阿不思很是心疼，戴着隔热手套扶着锅柄，另一只手把牛排盛出来。哧啦——黑色的空铁锅在水槽里翻滚出浓重的白汽，不过很快被水柱镇压下去，那是它最后的狂欢。  
“好啦，盖尔，不用再扇了。”阿不思心疼地揽住他的腰，“快穿上衣服吃饭了。手还疼不疼？”  
“嗯。”他弯下腰撅起嘴，暗示着阿不思。在得到一个奖励吻后，他才勉强宣布“不疼了”。  
美味的晚餐向他们证实，先前一切手忙脚乱都是值得的。  
“不过那个报警器今天到底怎么了？我看烟也不大啊。”盖勒特大嚼着牛排，又吞下一大口土豆泥，“唔，好吃！”  
“我也不知道。”阿不思摇头，手上的餐具微微停顿，然后笑了，“不过，倒是有点像你。”  
“我？烟雾报警器？”盖勒特瞪他一眼。  
“是啊，”阿不思笑意更浓了，“我们出门这么些天，它恐怕是太久没闻烟火气寂寞了，今天找存在感呢。”  
“不可以吗！”盖勒特鼻子里哼一声。  
“我知道，你总觉得我忙自己的事情、常常忽略你的感受——”  
“呃，也没有‘总’……”盖勒特心虚地挠了挠头。  
“以后我会给咱们留出quality time的，比如说隔几周可以出一趟小门、在外面住一夜之类的，或者一起看你喜欢的电影。这次蜜月旅行我玩得很开心。”阿不思真诚地眨着眼睛，握住盖勒特的手，“不过，这是要建立在平时的任务——”  
阿不思总是有“不过”。  
盖勒特并没有耐心听完这个不过。  
“喂！”阿不思被盖勒特扛了起来，直接丢向大床，“我还没说完，还有饭！才吃一半——”  
“Quality time.”盖勒特简明扼要地说。


	91. Chapter 91

盖勒特愈发忙碌了起来。他不仅要应付功课和找实习——阿不思的苦口婆心起了效果，而且悲惨的，他开始收到面试了，这就意味着他不得不和许多无趣的HR进行重复又乏味的客套对话——还要解决生计，或者姑且填补漏洞。  
阿不思表示可以接济他，事实上他已经接管了房租和水电费。  
“我们是一家人，不分你的我的，而且这张卡本来就是你妈妈给的。”他如是说。但盖勒特的骄傲受到了打击。  
“国际生的每周校内工作时长上限……”盖勒特蹲在转椅上，啃着手指研究规定，发现自己除却餐厅的工作还能压榨出几个小时。他对比着不同岗位的小时工资，咬着牙申请了机房学生助理，职责是解答各种软件操作和代码编写的问题。申请顺利通过了。  
虽然多挣不了几个钱，至少争口气。  
阿不思欣喜于盖勒特的积极变化，甚至开始盘算起小家庭什么时候可以彻底脱离长辈的经济支持。  
“盖尔，我想再过几个月——”阿不思愉快地在小本子上写写算算。  
“想都不要想！”盖勒特低吼，“毕业之前没可能！”  
“也就是说，毕了业就可以彻底独立了？”阿不思惊喜地抬头，热泪盈眶，“盖尔，你比我想象得还要成熟……”  
“我……不！我不是那个意思……喂！”  
阿不思真是越来越狡猾了。  
总之，盖勒特变得很忙也很累，累得他每天十二点前就得上床睡觉。对此，阿不思很满意，盖勒特很羞愧；他们对于早睡的理解仍没有达成一致，阿不思认为有规律的健康作息是对身体负责的表现，而盖勒特觉得这是衰老的象征。想想吧，大学生不熬夜，他都不好意思说出去！叫兄弟会的知道必定要耻笑他半天。

又是一个一沾枕头就睡着的夜晚，更糟糕的，盖勒特觉得还没休息够，天又蒙蒙亮了，阿不思的闹钟响了起来。  
盖勒特翻个身，把枕头折过来闷住耳朵。今天他上午第二节才有课，理应可以多睡一会儿。  
阿不思立即关掉闹钟，轻手轻脚地起身穿衣。  
“早饭好了，待会儿自己热。”不久，阿不思回来，轻轻在盖勒特耳边说。  
“嗯。”盖勒特朦胧地说。  
“对了，盖尔，你今天大概会收到一笔钱。”阿不思亲吻了他的脸颊，“中午见。”  
“哼，好。”盖勒特想都没想就应了，急于补觉。  
等他终于反应过来，已经是半小时后。  
“钱？”盖勒特惊坐，脱口而出。屋里空荡荡的，阿不思早就去学校了。  
可这笔钱会是什么来路呢？盖勒特慢慢地跨下床，拖着步子走进卫生间，望着镜子里的自己用手梳理一头鸡窝似的乱发，一边思考着这个问题。  
工资上星期才发过，报税是三天前的事情，不可能退回来这么快……盖勒特刷着牙，眉头越锁越深，洗漱完走出房间还没想出个所以然。  
他摁亮了手机，想看看有没有被他忽略的某条备忘。日期显示的一刹那，他明白了。  
今天是4月1日。阿不思肯定学坏了。  
盖勒特一下子来了精神。他的脑子里呼啦啦飞进许多个坏点子，等待他一一实施。当然，其中也包括一份送给阿不思的薄礼。  
谁让他先诓他的。

“这么早？”阿伯内西走进教室，习惯性掏出一本书要帮盖勒特占座，却听得一声清脆的口哨，盖勒特已经端坐在后排中央了。  
“别大惊小怪，要适应哥的新面貌。”盖勒特翘着腿，大爷似的靠着椅背，敲敲旁边的空位，“来，今天我给你占了座。”  
阿伯内西狐疑地眯起眼，没有说话，慢慢走近，首先仔细查看了座椅面——没有透明胶水，桌子底下——没有口香糖，抽屉——空空的没有假蟑螂或假蜘蛛。  
“干嘛！”盖勒特爆出大笑，“我还能害你不成？”  
“我看过今天日期。”阿伯内西依然表示怀疑。  
“没事儿！”盖勒特大方地往空座一坐，无事发生，又起身给阿伯内西腾出空来，做了个“请”的手势，“我要坑也不至于坑你头上啊！”  
盖勒特放弃愚人节项目，今天的太阳又是从东边升起的，难不成真是他的丈夫教导有方？  
阿伯内西带着他的小问号听了十分钟课，教授逐渐写满了一整块白板，而盖勒特异常认真地在做笔记。或许……阿伯内西开始相信，人确实是会改变的，只是有的循序渐进，有的幡然醒悟。盖勒特显然是后一种。没错，他一直是个行动派，当时一拍脑袋说要追室友，也是说干就干——  
“啊！”  
“哟！”  
“咦？”  
前方一阵骚动，阿伯内西抬头，教授板擦抹过的地方全部变成了黑色……有人将它事先浸饱了墨水。  
“盖……”他首先怀疑了邻座。  
“嗯？”盖勒特刚好蹲在地上捡笔，听见呼唤迷茫抬头，显得毫不知情，“这是怎么——哟，谁这么有才？”  
他坐回座位上，饶有兴趣地看着教授放弃板擦，抽了墙上的几张湿巾，费力地清洁起白板来。  
阿伯内西没搭腔，只观察盖勒特。他的表情很自然，就好像真的是刚刚发现一个绝妙的恶作剧，而且恨不是自己想出来的那样。  
他摇摇头，此时教授擦干净了板子，继续讲课了。公式推导颇费脑筋，阿伯内西也就忘了这茬。  
直到下课。  
“作业已经上传到课程网站上了，本周日晚十二点前截止上交。”教授最后说，整理了讲义就要出门。  
“您今天说的话不能信吧？”前面一个胆大的男同学大声道，大家都笑了。  
“说到愚人节，”这提醒了教授，“刚才在板擦上搞破坏的要是被我抓到，平时成绩扣五分。”  
“嘿，我猜这也不能信！”盖勒特高声应和，周围又是一阵哄笑。  
教授反而乐了，摆摆手走出门去。  
“真不是你？”阿伯内西已经理好书包，仍然摇摆不定。  
“你猜。”盖勒特神秘地眨眨眼，背起包，“走啊，食堂？”  
“好。啊——”他的脚下一绊，低头，发觉鞋带一头被图钉钉在地毯上，猛一扯结头松开，险些把鞋子拽下来。  
盖勒特已经笑得前仰后合。  
阿伯内西反倒松了口气，这意味着，盖勒特今天对他的捉弄到此为止了。  
“刚才你捡笔的时候？”阿伯内西蹲下身处理鞋带。  
“我就说，不会坑到你‘头’上的！”盖勒特大笑着，并不否认，“还有，板擦当然也是我干的。”


	92. Chapter 92

今天盖勒特不在餐厅当班，但这不妨碍他搞一点小动作。  
“上午过得怎么样？”阿不思捧着两个热到刚好的饭盒，在小圆桌边坐下，帮盖勒特打开盒盖，“这几天看你不太有精神。”  
“我好极了，阿尔。”盖勒特的笑容如同户外的春光一样明媚。从余光里，他看到兄弟会一群大摇大摆地走过，克雷登斯等小弟端着堆满午餐的托盘在后面小心翼翼地跟着。盖勒特快速瞄了一眼他们的食物构成，笑得更灿烂了。  
“这里被征用了。”格雷夫斯手下一名体格健硕的二年级挑衅地敲了敲一排长条面对面沙发座的桌子，几个正在说笑的女生不满地回瞪一眼，但是看架势也不敢反抗，匆匆端着盘子另寻别处。格雷夫斯则理所应当地坐下了。  
盖勒特蔑笑，摇摇头继续吃饭。  
“盖尔，兄弟会一直这个样子吗？”阿不思皱起眉，“你以前难道也……”  
“我从来不欺负女孩子。”盖勒特斩钉截铁地说，然后岔开话题，“你呢？上午的课难不难？”  
但他会利用与他有相同恶趣味的女生——比如文达——共同实施一些小阴谋。  
“课还行。”阿不思回想着，又有点怀疑是不是只有自己这样认为，“不过纽特今天很不对头，上课的时候脸色越来越差，饭也没吃，可能直接去校医院了……”  
“哎呀，那可真严重。”盖勒特虚情假意地说。  
他当然知道真实原因。文达偷偷用奎妮的手机给纽特发信息：蒂娜生气了。然后，她删除了消息记录，又偷偷把纽特加进了奎妮所有通讯软件和电话簿的黑名单。  
“话说回来，你有收到钱吗？”阿不思关心地问。  
盖勒特没有急于回答，首先抬头看阿不思。他的手机银行静悄悄的，出门前信箱里也没有寄来的支票。瞧他，眼神多么真挚啊，就好像确有其事一样！  
“嗯，收到了。”盖勒特露出笑容，将计就计，看他怎么圆。  
“那就好。”阿不思原本因期许他回答而微微皱起的眉头舒展开来，“那我就放心了。”  
居然演得还挺像样？盖勒特心有不甘。  
“阿尔，”他挑一挑眉毛，倾身凑得更近些，“你说，这笔钱怎么用？”  
“当然是按计划好好用，多余的就存起来。”阿不思不慌不忙，语重心长，“我想我们不如从今天就开始记账，估算每个月的生活支出，之后万一有大笔支出——”  
“打住，打住。”盖勒特认输了。没揪出他的破绽，还要听一通教育，得不偿失。  
“盖尔，你别不爱听——”  
“什么玩意儿！”  
“呸！”  
还有一串脏话。  
乱哄哄的叫骂拯救了盖勒特，阿不思住了嘴，探头张望；而盖勒特在阿不思没注意他时偷偷得意一笑：他铺的网捞上鱼了。  
“噢，我现在真的不太喜欢他们了。”阿不思扶着额摇了摇头。  
“你太温柔了。”盖勒特轻笑，侧头一瞟，兄弟会好几个人正捂着喉咙一边干呕一边冲向卫生间，包括格雷夫斯，“你有权力说‘讨厌’。”  
“你说，会不会是食物中毒——”阿不思隐隐透露出担心。  
“别瞎说，玛丽大妈可听不得这个！”盖勒特疑神疑鬼地四处搜索他的爆脾气雇主，“你得相信学校食品卫生。喏，薄荷糖。”  
盖勒特在桌上拍下两颗银绿糖纸包裹着的小硬糖。学校餐厅每个摊位的收银台前有一个小盘子，盛满了免费的薄荷糖，供师生自取。但是今天的糖果有些不同。  
盖勒特熟知各种整蛊道具，比比多味豆是其中之一。这是种豆子大小的糖果，味道千奇百怪，从正常的果味到内脏味、呕吐味不一而足。他老早从克雷登斯那里打听到兄弟会每星期的午餐轮换顺序，这不今天果然又轮到炒面摊位了。盖勒特便掐着他们来餐厅之前，往那个摊子的糖果盘上层混进了自己制造的私货——他精心挑选出了“坏”味道的豆子，亲手一个个包回原本属于薄荷糖的包装纸里，费时费钱费力，不过总算看到了回报。更妙的是，他今天不当班，他们还轻易怀疑不到他头上。  
眼下，盖勒特还期待着阿不思也上当，并且他心安理得：愚人节互相捉弄，谁也不欠谁的。但阿不思把糖揣进了兜里，就要起身。  
“你不吃吗？”盖勒特为阿不思没有当即把糖果状的东西剥开塞进嘴里感到不可思议，“阿尔，如果是因为我抱怨过你吃糖有点多……这点不算什么，而且是薄荷糖，清新口气——”  
“我知道，”阿不思有些轻微脸红，深知自己吃得可不是“有点”多，“不过我有口香糖，”他从另一边兜里掏出了条状口香糖，“薄荷糖咬碎了会有一点粘牙。”  
“可是——”  
“你也来一条吧。”阿不思温柔地递到盖勒特手心里，“我下午时间紧，先走啦。放学见。”  
“回见！”盖勒特只好这样说，警惕地盯着阿不思的身影在拐角处消失。在那之前，他至少没有把“薄荷糖”扔掉。  
然后他仔细地检查了阿不思的口香糖，确保上面没有滴过那种名为“风油精”的神秘东方药品，才丢进嘴里嚼巴起来，一边嚼一边继续纠结阿不思有没有说谎；况且，口香糖作为常用整人道具，他如果要全套做足，没理由不用……  
叮，手机响起提示音。  
“您的银行卡已到账xxxx美元，请查收。”  
盖勒特惊跳起来，他很久没有四位数的收入了。  
“亲爱的儿子，妈妈和我商量过了（在阿不思的劝说下），我们决定恢复你的生活费，不过是以每月固定额度的形式。提前适应领月工资的生活是不是也很有趣呢？（虽然妈妈和我好像都没有固定工资。）爱你的爸爸。又及，记得感谢阿不思。”爸爸的短信随即到来。  
“阿不思！”盖勒特着急忙慌地追出去。他错怪他了，如果阿不思吃下那颗糖，显然就是以怨报德……以他现在在自己双亲那里的地位，万一惹了不高兴，影响感情不说，他的资金来源又要断了。  
“盖尔？”阿不思停住脚步，迷茫地回望他，嘴里还嚼着口香糖。盖勒特松了口气。  
“拿来。”他喘着气，摊开手掌，“刚才的薄荷糖。”  
“薄荷糖？”阿不思有点儿没跟上，“为什么？”  
“我要吃。”盖勒特斩钉截铁地说，“就现在。”  
“呃，刚给你的口香糖呢？”  
盖勒特一怔，赶紧停止咀嚼，把团块塞进舌头底下。  
“手一滑……刚剥开就掉地上了。”  
“好吧，我找找……喏。”阿不思摸了摸口袋，把糖递给盖勒特。  
盖勒特迫不及待地就要一口吞下。  
“别忙，”阿不思善意地笑了，“要嚼开才有效果。”  
“你说的对。”盖勒特只好敷衍地咧嘴笑笑，痛苦地把多味豆嚼开。呵，耳屎味。  
“盖尔，你还好吗？”阿不思见他面色有异。  
“还好……”盖勒特嘴角抽了抽，尽量装作若无其事，“嗯，这糖太凉了。”  
好在危机至少得到了解决……  
吗？  
“盖！勒！特！”  
夜里，阿不思愤怒地大叫。他热了睡前牛奶，加了蜂蜜，但奶尝起来味道怪怪的。  
盖勒特心情松弛后，完全忘记了自己还在家里留了备用方案：他在蜂蜜里混进了盐、胡椒等一系列调料。


	93. Chapter 93

盖勒特用一个星期的晚饭后收拾餐具和妥协将每月生活费的百分之三十存进共同账户才勉强平息了阿不思的恼火。  
“浪费食物！”尤其是甜味食物，阿不思痛心疾首，“盖尔，这比你骗我和你一起洗澡还要严重得多！”  
“对不起嘛……你等会儿？”由于蜂蜜和各种调料混合得过于均匀，剩下的大半瓶只能忍痛割舍。但是共浴什么时候降到与恶作剧同等地位了？这明明是一种情趣！  
阿不思已经摇着头把自己关进房间了，盖勒特不确定他今晚会不会主动回到大床，还是得由他去请。最近天暖和起来，盖勒特没法偷偷控制暖气温度来引诱冬天常常手脚冰凉的阿不思钻进他捂热的被窝。是的，只要他想，他一个人在自己的小床上也可以睡得很舒服，恼人的天气。Twin size的床就该灭绝，盖勒特忿忿地想，同时胡乱地把脏餐具收进洗碗机。  
但好在再下个周末就是复活节了，他可以给阿不思准备一个大彩蛋装满巧克力和糖果，再附加一个兔子玩偶。一来，阿不思看在礼物的份上或许能松缓些百分之三十的存款线；二来，如果阿不思又犯了吃糖不节制的老毛病，他就能以此为把柄嘲笑他，双方扯平。  
春假才过去不到十天，盖勒特又想放假了。不出意外，接下来的暑假将是他最后一个名义上的悠长假期——但阿不思不会允许他再像之前那样闲着。实习，盖勒特恨自己过于优秀，已经有两家公司表现出对他有兴趣——下午刚接到的邮件更新——而他甚至只花了一半心思准备申请。阿不思的MACUSA也八九不离十，只是实习开始时间还没确定。人道的公司就该等到Memorial Day过后再叨扰实习生，那就意味着期末考之后他们还有小半个月可以——  
讨厌，期末考完那个周末是母亲节。  
盖勒特耳中嗡鸣，响起一串不存在的冷声大笑，高识别度的音色显然来自他亲爱的母亲。盖勒特哆嗦了一下，右边下颌角突然剧烈地疼起来。  
“啊——！”盖勒特失声大叫。  
他蹲下身，痛苦地捧着脸，等待了几秒钟。  
屋里静得令人绝望。阿不思非但没有冲出来抱着他拍拍他的背，连一句“你怎么了”的问候都没传出来。  
这得怪他自己。在多次受到盖勒特挠门、发怪声等袭击后，阿不思不堪其扰，养成了在屋里学习必戴降噪耳机听歌的习惯。那副耳机还是盖勒特买的，亲测在航班飞行途中即使遭遇强烈气流颠簸也能保证音乐会级别的听觉享受。但现在它却成为了阿不思对付他的利器，实在讽刺。  
“盖尔！你在这里做什么？”将近一个小时之后，阿不思开门去厨房接水，险些踢上障碍物。  
“怪你。”盖勒特仍旧捂着脸坐在门口，他牙疼已经好些了，哀怨又不失凶恶地抬头瞪着阿不思，“你把蛀牙传染给我了！”  
“蛀牙不会传染。”阿不思无奈地摇摇头，见他不肯起来，就要跨过去，“噢！放开！”  
盖勒特一把抱住他的腿，心一横，任凭怎么蹬都不松手，阿不思只好拖着他挪向水壶，还得提防着裤子被扯掉。  
“它会！”盖勒特信誓旦旦地赌咒，屁股在地板上摩擦，“当我们激情接吻、交换口水，我们口腔里的菌群也得到了充分交流，然后你嘴里已经得到充分培养的龋齿细菌——”  
“哪有这么，粗暴……”阿不思的脸变成了粉红色，声音也小下去，底气略显不足，“而且我的蛀牙老早都补完了。”  
“但你牙齿上的小家伙可没消停，不是吗？”盖勒特捂着脸控诉道，“我猜你们达成了某种协议，或者倒霉的共生，你喂它们吃点儿糖果它们就消停什么的？但我不一样，我哪见识过蛀牙细菌的厉害！刚才我疼得在你房门口直打滚，这可是二十一年从未有过——”  
“哪有那么夸张？”  
“就是有！”盖勒特跳起来，大张开嘴，“不信你瞧！就在这儿。”他痛苦地指着右下方的后槽牙。  
“好吧，我来看看。”阿不思心软了，搀着盖勒特回房间躺下，打开床头灯，又开了手机的手电，一通探照。  
“哪有那么夸张！”阿不思仔细找了半天，只看到一点浅龋，“嗯……确实有一点蛀，但绝对没有疼到打滚那么厉害——”  
“就是有！”盖勒特高亢的嗓音里打着颤，不仅出于生理疼痛，更因为阿不思不相信他，“就是有就是有！”  
“那我也没法帮你治。”阿不思冷漠无情，“不过我记得你马上就有牙科检查？”  
“下周一。”盖勒特含混地说，还是不肯合上嘴巴，紧紧抓住阿不思的手。  
“那就再忍几天，注意力试着转移别的上面，就不会一直感到疼了。”阿不思一点都不温柔地抽开手，盖勒特哼哼都不管用，“别闹。”  
他居然就那样径直走了出去。  
盖勒特硬生生把话咽回，无力地垂下手，死气沉沉地盯着天花板上的吊扇。床头灯晃得眼晕，他烦躁地甩过头去，吊扇投射的阴影似乎在不断膨胀，像魔鬼的斗篷笼罩侵吞，越来越黑、越来越冷，他的视线随之模糊……  
更冷了，冷得不像是被北风刮或是在深海里游，而是直接落入了冰窖。  
“嘶——”盖勒特剧烈一抖，恍恍惚惚回到房间。他还在床上。  
“乱动，冰袋掉了吧。”阿不思像责怪幼儿园小朋友那样，半皱眉半笑，俯身捡起那个保鲜袋，又仔细包上毛巾，搁回盖勒特右脸底下，“这样会好受很多的。”毕竟在处理牙痛方面，他经验十足。  
“你果然还是爱我的。”盖勒特眨巴眨巴眼，委屈兮兮。  
阿不思不作声只看看他，片刻推起他的鼻尖，带动上唇微微掀开，露出一对儿门牙。再加上铺洒着的蓬蓬乱的头发，现在的盖勒特像某种小猪、鸟类、兔子的混合动物。  
“傻乎乎。”阿不思笑了，放过他的鼻子，转而揉揉他的头发，又亲吻他的额头，“早点休息，晚安——”  
“你别走！”盖勒特大声央求。  
“那我也得先去洗澡啊。”阿不思点住盖勒特的胸口把他摁回枕头上，然后保证，“会回来的。”  
“好。”盖勒特嘟哝，“嗯……还有一件事……”  
“你说。”  
“这个月……可不可以先不存那百分之三十？”盖勒特讨价还价着，“补牙要花不少钱，你知道，学生牙医保险就是个……摆设。”  
他在阿不思眉头皱到警戒线之前赶紧把sh开头的词换掉。  
在这等着他呢，阿不思强忍着没有当面翻白眼。可盖勒特毕竟是个病人。  
“好吧。但只有这个月。”


	94. Chapter 94

事态超出了阿不思的经验预期：第二天，盖勒特的腮帮子肿了起来。普通蛀牙可没那么大阵势。  
“阿唔施……”盖勒特痛苦又含糊地抱怨，“都、都外你……”  
“怪我怪我。”阿不思帮他换上一个新冰袋，心疼之下将责任大包大揽，“奇怪，我以前也没这么厉害过啊——”  
“啊嗷！”盖勒特扯着嗓子吼，阿不思分不清他是在喊自己名字还是单纯嚎叫。  
接着他吃了止痛片，姑且能直立行走了，但眼里还露着凶光，尤其是当他戴上口罩、眼睛被过分强调的时候。  
“盖尔……”阿不思小心地劝着，“其实你不用遮着，这样反而更显眼，别人可能还以为你得了传染病什么的——”  
“我的脸不对称了！”他悲愤地嚷嚷，然后威胁，“要么戴口罩，要么我就翘课，你选一个吧。”  
阿不思只好随他去。  
“没有不对称。”阿不思好说歹说劝盖勒特在家庭视频时间摘下口罩，赶在电话接通前捧起他的脸两边各亲了一下，以表安抚。  
盖勒特嘟哝着接受了，然而还没意识到他先前戴的是口罩，而阿不思一直戴着滤镜。  
“金毛脸肿了！”阿不福思惊喜又放肆地大笑。  
盖勒特愤慨地冲出门去，留下一把不停旋转的椅子。  
“盖……哎，”阿不思两头为难，“阿不，你就少说两句。”接着他追出去，劝了好几分钟。  
“抱歉，我又——咦，今天我居然不是最晚的吗？”阿利安娜的声音加进来，随后摄像头接通。显示阿不思名字的小框框里空有一张床。  
“哈，安娜！”阿不福思幸灾乐祸，“某人今天把自己搞破相啦！”  
“你是说盖勒特？”阿利安娜轻轻蹙起眉头，但很快又恢复了开朗，“那我只好两个月以后亲自去看望他了！”  
“什么！”轮到阿不福思吃惊了。  
“爸爸妈妈，”阿利安娜激动地宣布，“我的暑期学校申请通过啦！去纽约待几周！”  
“好事啊。”坎德拉欣慰地笑。  
“棒极了！”珀西瓦尔眉飞色舞。  
阿不福思便不太好意思说出自己暑假计划去兽医院实习了。  
“我刚才听到，纽约？”这时候阿不思拽着勉勉强强的盖勒特回来，接上话题。  
“是这样没错！”阿利安娜向大哥夸耀着。  
“真巧！我暑假的实习也在纽约，盖尔也差不多谈成了一个，是不是？”阿不思为夏天能见到妹妹欣喜不已，又拉了拉盖勒特的手。他和阿利安娜一向挺有话聊的。  
“哼，嗯。”他端着架子应道，努力将右脸埋进阴影里。  
“到时候见！咱们一块儿房子问题也好解决……”阿不思滔滔不绝地安排起来，盖勒特一语不发。  
“所以，盖勒特到底怎么了？”等阿不思讲完之后，阿利安娜问道。她是真心实意地关心哥夫。  
“没什么，”盖勒特依然高傲地侧着脸，“我想是得了接吻症。”  
几秒钟内没人说话，尴尬的沉默被阿不福思的干呕打断了。  
“盖勒特……”音节从阿不思牙齿缝里挤出来。  
“干什么？”盖勒特有板有眼，“我们是合法——”  
“百分之三十。”阿不思冷冷地说。  
“我什么都没说。”盖勒特突然软下来，缩回椅子深处，想了想，又咬牙切齿地俯到阿不思耳边，“但你得陪我看牙医！”  
盖勒特闹了整个周末，总算挨到星期一。  
“……事先声明，要不是下午没有课，我才不会陪你……”阿不思被盖勒特气势汹汹地拽去学生健康中心，后者一点儿也不像个病人。  
“噢，你当然得负责到底，”盖勒特理所应当地说，“毕竟你是传染源，如果牙医问起来前因后果——”  
“这不是传染病……”阿不思小声辩解着，东张西望，他俩的动静已经引起一些侧目了。  
“当然是！”盖勒特用完全不像在遭受痛苦的音量——那归功于止痛片——大声嚷嚷，“你瞧，这是口腔疾病，而我只跟你一个人接过吻，所以显而易见——”  
周围学生开始放肆地朝他们看了。  
“快走吧……”阿不思低下头。现在他成了在前面拉扯催促的那个。  
“好了，小问题。”牙医三下五除二补好了蛀牙，“发现得挺及时的，继续好好保护牙齿啊。”  
“不可能！”牙医已经转过身回到电脑准备开付费单子了，盖勒特还赖在躺椅上不起来，“我之前疼得那可是——”他大肆鼓吹了一番牙疼是多么山崩地裂、石破天惊。  
牙医礼貌地听完了，并小声问陪同的阿不思他的丈夫是否一直这么娇气。  
“我没有，娇气。”盖勒特嘶嘶地说。  
牙医叹口气，回到屏幕上患者信息，又看了一眼盖勒特的资料，恍然大悟。  
“我想我们需要拍个片。”  
盖勒特怨愤地扫阿不思一眼。  
“智齿。”很快，结果出来了。牙医指着X光片，四颗智齿正蓄势待发，右下的那颗已经斜着顶到前一颗牙齿了，果然是盖勒特亲自长的牙，和主人一个德行。  
“我就知道！”盖勒特捂着腮嚷。  
“怪不得那么厉害呢，”阿不思若有所思，“我没长过，不知道智齿疼起来和蛀牙怎么比。”  
“没得过？这不公平！”盖勒特不服气。  
“因为我出国前的暑假把四颗都先拔了。”  
盖勒特发出嘘声，听上去在念叨“作弊”。  
“明智的选择。”牙医站在阿不思那一边，深以为然地点点头，“盖勒特，你也得拔了。右边严重点，可以先拔——”  
“四颗，一次拔了完事。”盖勒特简短地说。  
“那得全麻，劲过去以后还需要全程陪护——”  
“我会陪着他的。”阿不思握住盖勒特的手，而盖勒特深情地努了努嘴，阿不思眯起眼睛，“——只要你不再栽赃给我。”  
“等我牙全好了，我要——”他躺在椅子上，含情脉脉，嘴唇撅出一句令人脸红心跳的话。  
“快闭嘴吧！”阿不思捂住他。  
盖勒特是幸运的，第二个星期就约到了拔牙。过程中他感觉不到疼痛，但事后需要恢复一段时间。  
“智齿？”又一次家庭视频，阿不福思像是听到新鲜事物一般夸张地评论道，“原来这个人有脑子？”  
“我还有专人照顾呢，山羊仔。”盖勒特腿搁在桌子上，恶狠狠地说，吐字清晰。阿不思正在厨房里给他盛汤，最近他学会了包馄饨，听说这种食物对牙口不佳的人比较友好。  
“盖尔，来尝尝——哟，你已经连上视频了？”阿不思端着他的作品走进来。  
“谢谢，阿唔施。”盖勒特马上切换回口齿不清的状态，歉疚地眨眼，“麻烦里了……”  
阿不福思在那一头干瞪眼，阿利安娜已经笑得前仰后合。  
用智齿换阿不思的全天候照顾实在是太合算了，盖勒特只需忍受或者假装忍受一些疼痛。  
当然，还有哗哗流空的钱包。  
学生看牙很贵的。


	95. Chapter 95

看在阿不思悉心照顾的份上，盖勒特还是送了复活节礼物，只不过里面装满了无糖小点心，美其名曰为了“口腔健康”和“接吻自由”。  
而且盖勒特根本没有因为拔牙恢复期说话不便而减少噪音生产；他抱着吉他，跟在阿不思后面边弹边哼哼。阿不思如果稍有愠色，盖勒特就装委屈，挤眉弄眼，表现出“你不让我在爱好上分散注意力，我就疼给你看”的架势。  
“我知道你这几天难受，盖尔，而且你需要‘吵’。”阿不思叹口气，重新套上发箍，他的辫子已经有小鹿尾巴那么长了，“但我也有事情要忙，两周以后就要期末考，我还得给我们找纽约住的房子——”  
“房子，我来。”盖勒特简短地说，“考试，你不怕。”  
“你来？”阿不思疑惑地问，“哎呀——别动手动脚！你不是还没好吗？”  
盖勒特自我评估了一番，认为阿不思说得有理，但还是蹭在他的嘴唇上占了好一会儿便宜。  
“亲亲，止痛。”他像是非常有科学依据地伸出一根手指，接着又眨了眨眼，“房子，有门路。”  
盖勒特所指的门路就是他的死党，纽约土著阿伯内西。他虽然牙口不太方便，手指还是一如既往的灵活。  
“帮哥在Downtown找个暑期短租。”他飞速发出一条信息。  
“我家？”阿伯内西回复很快。  
他提出这个建议似乎顺理成章，因为上个暑假盖勒特就借住在他家里。  
“兄弟，我已经结婚了。”盖勒特提醒道，想了想又追加一条，“阿不思的妹妹也要来。”  
“大公寓？那可能要费些工夫。”阿伯内西的留言蹦出来，然后不再说话了。  
但盖勒特一点儿也不担心，交给阿伯内西的事情，还从来没出过岔子。事实上，他跟随盖勒特一起退出了ABΩ兄弟会，而盖勒特帮他摆平了许多退会后被会员找上门的麻烦（虽然极有可能首先是由盖勒特引起的），总之托他办事非常靠谱。下一步，要不要把锅盖儿克雷登斯也解救出来呢？盖勒特怀揣着一股解救众生的自豪感，刷起了兄弟会主页：格林德沃黑料推送更新得又勤快起来了，最新一组图片——盖勒特被阿不思搀扶着，东倒西歪，嘴里还塞着棉球所以咧得像个傻子。一准是麻药的劲头还没完全过去，盖勒特盯着屏幕，眯起眼睛。  
“抱歉……我真的没法找到好点的角度……”克雷登斯的道歉短信来了。他负责拍摄了这组三百六十度全方位死角的照片，而从图片底下的点赞反馈来看，他应该能有几天不被格雷夫斯找茬挑刺了。  
换作以往，克雷登斯会在主页发布后，单挑几张过得去的私发给盖勒特，这大大满足了他被“街拍”的虚荣欲望。更不用提最近他越来越多地在校园里和阿不思成双入对，那登对、那般配，盖勒特觉得他俩该上杂志封面。但是全麻消退过程中实在不便做表情管理，他甚至不记得恢复完全清醒的那段时间里说了些什么——阿不思当晚讳莫如深，半红着脸嘀咕着“再也不陪你做手术”之类的，问他也不肯讲。  
罢了，盖勒特再次瞥了一眼手机，拯救克雷登斯计划暂时搁置。  
时间显示距离上一次骚扰阿不思已经过去了五分钟，他一准开始疯狂地想念他了。  
“阿尔，任务发出了！”盖勒特倚在门框上准备邀功，“你——”  
阿不思正在镜子前系衬衫的扣子，衬衫是浅蓝色细条纹的，不像他往常爱穿在毛线背心里的红色宽格子衫。而且，他近来有向盖勒特靠近、更习惯于穿卫衣或者印着Ilvermorny校徽校名或者吉祥物的套头衫的趋势。听到盖勒特说话，阿不思头也没回：“盖尔，你看这件怎么样？”  
“好极了——”盖勒特并没仔细看，而是咽了口唾沫，三两步蹦上去，就要阻挠他系纽扣的手。  
“干什么？”阿不思不耐烦地打盖勒特的手背。  
“反正都要脱掉的嘛。”盖勒特色眯眯地说。  
“这话不假，”阿不思瞥了一眼衣柜，顺着视线方向居然还有好几件类似的浅色职场系的衬衣，不过他穿着更像个年轻的学者，“我还有的要试呢。你要是闲着就帮我参谋参谋。”  
“唔……”盖勒特用嘴唇抿他的脖子，直接咬还不太方便，“我觉得不穿最好看……”  
怪不得刚才他不许他碰呢，原来是在准备惊喜。  
“你在干什么？”阿不思低声说。盖勒特了解他，他最喜欢半推半就了。  
“当然是，干点什么。”他意味深长地笑，灵活的手指勾进纽扣间的缝隙……  
“你以为我在干什么！”阿不思突然生气地跳开，抹平衣服上的褶皱。  
“不是角色扮演吗？”盖勒特一头雾水，道出心声。他脑子里已经膨胀出一个又一个气泡：教授学生、上司下属……如果再拓宽一点想象力，医生患者也不是不可能。  
“我是在试实习要穿的衣服！”阿不思忍无可忍，他头发又乱了，干脆把发箍摘下来，扶着额头大口呼吸让自己冷静，“算了，盖尔，请你先出去。”  
“我也有在帮忙的，”盖勒特申辩，“比如房子——”  
“出去。”  
门在盖勒特鼻子面前拍上了。这副模样的阿不思确实让他联想到了教授，但是是他完全不敢在面前造次的那种。  
百无聊赖，盖勒特只好回头再去催阿伯内西。  
“在问了。”  
简洁快速，透着一股专业，盖勒特心安了。他期待着一条随时可能跳出来的房屋信息，地段佳、设施新、租金还实惠，那样他就可以去邀功……  
“噢，盖尔！”没想到先来的是阿不思的呼唤，而且听上去很愉快。  
他肯定想通了。  
“怎么，阿尔？”盖勒特尽量庄重，按捺着不喜形于色。  
“我们暑假有房子住啦！”  
“不！”盖勒特胃里一沉，下意识嚎出了声。  
阿不思好像一点也没注意到盖勒特懊恼，滔滔不绝说开了：“你敢相信我们有多幸运吗？前几天我托蒂娜帮我看看，她刚刚给我打电话，说学校给她发了工作offer——是研究助理，毕竟纽特还要在这儿上一年学——奎妮又要留下来做暑期项目，戈德斯坦夫妇整个夏天都要出门度假，正愁没人看房子呢！”  
“阿尔，可——”  
“他们可真是太好心了，”阿不思越说越兴奋，在房间里踱起步来，“但我还是觉得不能白住，我提出可以像Airbnb那样……哎，可是人家好客气 ……我们一定要好好打扫，保持卫生！对了，不如让阿利安娜带些有特色的礼物过来……”  
他两眼放光，已经在盘算细节了。  
“别急着定啊！”盖勒特大声打断，虽然不怎么有底气，“我那说不定有更好的房源呢——”  
手机响了。  
“文达回我了，她妹子陪她暑假留校，家空着，说是能借出来。”  
盖勒特嘴角一抽，心里默叹世界真小。  
“还能有更好的？”阿不思毫不掩饰他的怀疑。  
“没、没什么。”盖勒特虚弱地说，按灭了手机。


	96. Chapter 96

一直到考试周，盖勒特表现都很良好，好得有点儿过了头。  
他主动又恭敬地将牛奶和巧克力味饼干棒——复习期间阿不思最喜欢的零食搭配——端上阿不思的书桌，一言不发就退出了房间。  
“盖——”阿不思望着他那近乎卑微的态度疑惑不解，怕不是做错了事或是正在策划鬼点子。然而他刚一开口，盖勒特早就溜得没影了。  
眼下还是为考试做准备更重要，阿不思说服自己，然后夹起一根饼干棒满足地嚼起来。嘎嘣嘎嘣，咯吱咯吱，脆脆的饼干在牙齿间崩裂、研磨成糊状，他假想自己是只勤于囤粮、而现在正在享用劳动果实的松鼠。巧克力的香甜四散，有节律的咀嚼声顺着牙齿和骨骼直接传导到耳朵，没有什么感官体验比这更能舒缓学习压力了。  
除非算上呷一口热牛奶为口腔再添一波温柔的慰藉。  
阿不思过完一个章节的笔记，准备奖励自己再来一根。  
窸窸窣窣，厨房里有响动。  
阿不思笑了，盖勒特准是在偷吃。虽然他拒绝交谈，但只要还肯吃东西、没有玩十几岁孩子动不动就绝食的那一套，想来问题不大。阿不思玩兴上来，蹑手蹑脚溜进厨房，盖勒特正坐在餐桌边上背对着他，肩膀一耸一耸的——  
“嗨！被我逮到了吧！”他猛地抓住他，胜利似的呼喊，又为盖勒特今天居然一直没发现他靠近的迟钝感到稍稍吃惊。  
“噢，阿不思，一家之主。”盖勒特却对这“突袭”无动于衷，他被阿不思揽住只轻微晃动了一下，甚至没回头，仍是用低迷的、令人不爽的嗓音说，“你当然有权利开心。至于我呢，只配为你服务——请不要误会，阿不思主人（Master Albus，正好阿不思读的是Master学位），我非常愿意效劳。”  
阿不思才看清他没有在吃东西，而是在磨咖啡豆。  
“干嘛啊你！”阿不思最不喜欢他这样阴阳怪气了，狠狠揉了揉盖勒特最宝贝心疼的头发，以期他能恢复正常。  
“当然是为主人准备他学习时需要提神用的咖啡。”盖勒特却无动于衷，任凭头发乱翘，“这大概是我唯一剩下的价值——”  
“盖勒特！”阿不思又好气又好笑，“快别演了！”  
“主人嫌盖勒特吵，”盖勒特慢悠悠地站起来，向自己房间走去，手上依然不停地磨啊磨，“盖勒特只好把自己关起来……”  
“你，”阿不思一个箭步冲上前拦住他的去路，攀上他的双肩用力摇晃，“你把我的盖尔怎么了？快把他还回来！”  
阿不思知道的，他亲爱的丈夫无非是周期性索要关注，就想听好话。  
没想到盖勒特眉头一紧，两眼一瞪，手臂一收，闪身绕开阿不思，极其烦躁：“别妨碍我给阿不思主人磨咖啡豆。”  
得，现在是表演六亲不认了。  
“那今晚分头睡吧！”阿不思冲他的背影高喊。  
盖勒特一怔，顿住脚步，然后惨兮兮地回过头，眼圈还演技爆表地染上了红。阿不思心想这回他该收敛了，分床睡一直是个有效的杀手锏。  
“唉，如果阿不思主人已经下定决心了的话，”他叹了一口气，暗自神伤，“谁让盖勒特只是个寄人篱下的小可怜呢……”  
“噗……”阿不思胃里的牛奶翻搅了一下，也就放任盖勒特自己去作了。  
拔智齿掏空了盖勒特的钱包，也掏空了他的自尊心；更不用提暑假还要去戈德斯坦家借住，盖勒特认为自己的家庭地位急转直下。  
四月的最后一个星期是停课复习。天气渐渐转暖，只是刮风时还留有瑟瑟寒意。阿不思每天下午坐在通透的玻璃窗前，既隔绝了户外的风又能晒到暖融融的太阳，简直惬意。  
而盖勒特不在家里卖弄忧郁的时候，他也宁可跑出去，弄得一头汗回来。阿不思有一次出于担忧去小区健身房找他，盖勒特却并不在那里，回头才发现他从墓地方向跑回来，好言劝他小心着凉感冒也不听，只一头扎回自己屋里去，关门，放洗澡水，然后长时间不出声，让阿不思摸不着头脑。  
他连ins都不爱发了。  
“……说实在话，我真的有点担心了。”考试前三天，阿不思忍不住向学习小组的同学们表达了担忧。  
忙于总结题型、记忆要点的大家从忙乱的笔记和草稿纸堆里抬起头，面面相觑。并不是所有人都有阿不思那样的脑子，在期末的要紧关头还能分出心思来关心别人的感情困扰（秀恩爱）——他们平时已经在网上看得够多了。  
但由于阿不思待人一直不错，他们也不好打击或者不理他。  
“男生其实也有情绪周期什么的，你知道，类似每个月有几天——”  
“春天吗，就是个适合烦躁的季节，多愁善感——”  
“要我说，”蒂娜“啪”地合上一本心理学相关的大书，她在为即将着手的新工作的研究项目查资料，“他的青春期可真够长的。我之后开始干活可能需要观察对象，可以借用盖勒特做几次访谈吗？”  
“当然了！”阿不思想都没想就答应下来，毕竟蒂娜出借自己房子的人情太大了，“只是我们六月初就去纽约了，最好在那之前。”  
“的确当面最好，”蒂娜点点头，“不过电话访谈也是可以的。”  
“说起来，还没有好好恭喜蒂娜找到工作呢！”纳吉尼说。  
“恭喜呀！”克拉尔露出微笑。  
“谢谢，谢谢！”  
“还是纽特最有福气！”尤瑟夫用力拍着纽特的背。  
“哪里、那里……”纽特不好意思地挠头，被拍一下，脸就红一层。  
“对了，你们暑假都有什么计划？”修竹问道，“我大概会回趟国，但在那之前我想出去转转。考完期末褪一层皮，得好好犒劳自己！”  
“出去玩，好极了！我想盖勒特心情也会好起来的！”阿不思乐观地说。  
“哎呀，我五月中就入职了。”蒂娜不无遗憾。  
“没事，”纳吉尼仰到椅背上，慵懒地伸出手搭上她的肩，“有Memorial Day嘛，三天小假期，够了。”  
这次小组学习便在愉快的商讨出游计划中结束了。  
与此同时，家中的盖勒特当然没有忙于伤春悲秋。他充分意识到没有钱就没有发言权，以及借住是多么矮人一头（这么想的时候他完全忽略了去年他蹭了阿伯内西的屋子一整个暑假）。他必须工作，但并不是因为多么勤恳、多么需要证明自己。他推掉了之前收到的坐办公室的无聊实习，关起门来紧锣密鼓地整理手头上自己的所有照片和影像资料——日积月累，克雷登斯给他发的那些偷拍派上了大用场——制作个人形象片，然后撒网式地投向了纽约大大小小的广告媒体公司。


	97. Chapter 97

如果说复习周发奋用功还情有可原，现在考试都结束了，盖勒特还在图书馆窝着就非常匪夷所思。  
“盖尔？”阿不思批完试卷，撞见心事重重地抱着电脑从楼上走下来的盖勒特，吃惊不已，“你居然还在这里？”  
“嗯，”他含糊地答，看向别处，挠了挠鼻子，“找了个小学习室谈点实习有关的事情……”  
“这真令人激动！”阿不思声音都颤抖了，他断然没料到短短几周盖勒特实现了质的飞跃，拉起他的手，“中午我们去外面吃吧，你想吃什么？越南粉还是印度菜？”  
“你喜欢的都好。”盖勒特表现得相当善解人意。

实际上，他刚刚进行了一场身心俱疲的视频拉锯战。  
“今天怎么突然想起找我视频了？”盖勒特百无聊赖地撑着脸颊。  
“听说，”格林德沃太太在屏幕里欣赏自己新做的美甲，“你小子在给自己找活干？”  
“要你管！”盖勒特从齿缝里嘶嘶地挤出来。但是无法，他母亲作为一个在娱乐圈多个领域摸爬滚打几十年的老江湖，即使不打听也会有小道消息主动找上来：嘿，你儿子终于想通要入行了？  
“不丢人，”女人轻笑，“只不过你起步确实有点晚——”  
“我没有要，”盖勒特用力呼吸让自己平静，“起步。我只不过是要挣……体验生活。”  
“求助前辈这没什么。”她压根儿就没听他说话，“我可以帮你少走点弯路。我有不少朋友——”  
“操自己的心吧！”  
“是嘛，”格林德沃太太饶有兴趣地扳起手指，“让我数数：肖氏、塞勒姆、纳尔拉克……今天应该收到了这几家的回复吧？”  
“……是又怎么样！”盖勒特被噎住了。  
“我只是想表达惊讶，”她“一点儿不带嘲讽”地说，“新人居然能一下子被肖氏看中，可喜可贺。”  
“说人话。”盖勒特冷声道。  
“唔，只要我想，”她故作思考状，“和老亨利或者兰登打个招呼，就说你改主意了，想趁假期多看点儿书什么的——”  
“你别！”盖勒特大叫，“喂，我最近表现够好了吧？”  
“他急了。”画面外有个男人打趣道。格林德沃太太的视线向上飘去，是一种从来不会落到盖勒特脸上的温柔。  
“亲爱的，那是——”  
“我老爹也在？”盖勒特不满地哼哼，“你们怎么总这么黏糊？”  
“花。”格林德沃先生语气愉快，画面上方出现了一大束粉色的康乃馨，“瞧，还有卡片呢：女人，母亲节快乐。盖勒特”  
“挺有良心嘛。”格林德沃太太优雅地接过花，“不过我记得我强调过很多遍，要送就送玫瑰。”  
“不要拉倒。”盖勒特翻翻白眼。  
“玫瑰就由我来送吧，”爸爸体贴地说，“盖勒特有阿不思呢。”  
“哎，阿不思……”盖勒特搓搓额头，欲言又止。在母亲节给妈妈送花其实有一半也是阿不思“强迫”的，他确实想过要“表示表示”，但显然本不该是用这种肉麻方式。不过盖勒特还是费心查了母亲的近日行程，推断出她正住在哪个家里。  
“哈！我猜你想瞒着他，对不对？”金发女人敏锐地捕捉到他的心思。  
“只是没到承认的时机！”盖勒特额头上出现了一道指头宽的红印，“他似乎有种坐办公室的执念……我会考虑啦！”  
“婚姻之中最好保持坦诚——”父亲语重心长地劝诫道。  
“我用不着你来教我婚恋学！”盖勒特嚷着。  
“瞧，又不尊重前辈了。”格林德沃太太轻描淡写地摇摇头，“我们轰轰烈烈那会儿你还不存在呢！”  
……某种意义上，她是对的。  
接着是一阵盖勒特单方面认为尴尬的沉默——他们又旁若无人地亲吻了。  
“儿子，你瘦了。”一分钟后爸爸终于想起视频还在继续，强行转换话题，和蔼的语气非常假惺惺。  
“多谢关心？”盖勒特同样虚情假意。  
“所以智齿还是帮了你的忙，”他公允地指出，甚至带有一丝欣慰，“在一个外型要求高的行业你更有优势了。”  
“拔牙不瘦脸！”盖勒特恨恨地说，“都是之后没法好好吃东西害的！”  
“间接原因也是原因，”父亲特别擅长保持心平气和，“学会感恩生活——”  
“说得轻松，”盖勒特冷笑着往椅背上一靠，“痛的又不是你！”  
“的确，”他换了种追忆似的表情，“我拔智齿是二十年前的事情了。那时候你妈妈专程请了假从国外赶回俩来陪我，真的很不容易。”  
“别那么说，亲爱的，”妈妈对他眨眨眼，挽住他的胳膊，“你永远是我的第一位。”  
盖勒特胳膊上寒毛直竖。接着他想起一个细节，如果“二十年”是个确切数字——  
“那时候我在哪里？”当时的盖勒特应该是个口齿不清的小屁孩。  
“你外婆那儿——”  
“我助理那儿——”  
他们同时含糊不清地说着，然后对视一眼，统一了答案：  
“忘了。”  
“哈，记得才有鬼。”盖勒特摆摆手，重新坐直，“好了，阿不思应该快批完试卷了。再见——你最好不要去瞎说！”他最后警告母亲。  
“老亨利很忙的，小子。”妈妈欣赏着那些花，显然是喜欢的，但并不看镜头，“倒是你，好好考虑怎么和阿不思坦白。”  
“反正我不会说谎的。”盖勒特信誓旦旦。  
“会做一些艺术的加工？”父亲微笑。  
“……总之用不着你们管！”盖勒特胡乱地说，“有这闲心早断我的卡做什么？”  
“原来是为了钱。”他们一起点头，若有所思。  
“……行了，再见！”

“两碗牛肉粉。”阿不思说到做到，主动帮盖勒特点上了餐。  
“那么，今天谈话有什么进展吗？”等米粉的时候，阿不思迫切地问道，“对了，你还没告诉我具体是哪家公司呢。蒂娜家是离MACUSA挺近，但如果你实习地方远，感觉又不方便了——”  
“方便。”盖勒特脱口而出，“呃，我是说也在下曼哈顿那一片……”  
“是嘛，”阿不思眉头舒展，“那就好。具体是哪家呢？”  
“唔……”盖勒特迅速思考着阿不思要是继续追问职位细节，他该怎么编造，“是，肖氏……”  
“肖氏！这太棒了！”阿不思眼睛变得明亮，“恭喜呀，很知名的公司。不过，你要去做新闻？”  
“其实是广告方面……”盖勒特嘟哝着。  
“我知道他们的大楼！”阿不思继续兴奋地勾画脑中图景，“蒂娜家正好在MACUSA和肖氏中间，这样我们上班都不远。”  
“是啊，好极了。”盖勒特附和着，祈祷米粉快点上来，这样他就可以装作专心吃饭。  
“一切都妥当了。所以，盖尔，你具体做些什么？”该来的总是会来。  
“我……”  
“嘿！我刚听到你们说蒂娜？”有人及时插话拯救了盖勒特。  
两人抬头，是尤瑟夫端着一碗三文鱼拌饭，面带莫测的笑容加入了他们的餐桌。  
“你们知道吗，蒂娜好像有情况。”尤瑟夫黝黑的脸上绽开一个洁白的笑容，总有那么点分享八卦的味道。


	98. Chapter 98

“什么情况？”盖勒特松了口气，喜上眉梢，表现出十二分的关切。他平时对于蒂娜（现在多半与纽特有关了）的动态漠不关心，现在热情夸张得过了头。  
“难道是纽特出了什么岔子……”阿不思担心起来，纽特好不容易磕磕绊绊。  
“嘿！你可别说，”尤瑟夫高兴地一拍大腿，惹得店里其他顾客都瞄过来，他赶紧控制音量，显得神神秘秘，“纽特这是要闷声做大事啊！”  
阿不思和盖勒特疑惑地对视一眼，而尤瑟夫为自己终于站在盖勒特捕捉新鲜事前头了一回沾沾自喜。  
“说清楚点儿。”盖勒特催道。  
“来吧，看现场资料，纳吉尼刚逛超市的时候看到纽特和蒂娜——”尤瑟夫调出一段视频，把手机反过来亮给他俩看。  
“这有什么，”阿不思看完以后依然不解，“他们是一对嘛，一起买东西很正常。”  
“关键是买的内容！”尤瑟夫把视频倒回去一点，停在一个能比较清晰地看到购物车的位置，里面装了些花花绿绿的小玩意儿，像是罐头食品和玩具，还有一些日用清洁品。  
“所以？”盖勒特问。  
“他们在母婴区！”尤瑟夫急不可耐地吼着，把阿不思吓了一跳。画面里，蒂娜正伸手拿一大盒婴儿湿纸巾。  
“可……可是……”阿不思吞吞吐吐，“这也说明不了什么。我也喜欢买婴儿用的湿纸巾，刺激小，帮宝适就很不错——”  
“哟，看不出来嘛，怂怂的斯卡曼德。”盖勒特已经坏笑开了。  
“我还是觉得是误会。”阿不思固执地说。  
“别急，还有别的证据！我找找克拉尔给我的截图——瞧瞧！”尤瑟夫往回翻相册。是一张奎妮在网上发的她和蒂娜的合影，文字写着“母亲节快乐”。  
“很正常啊，”阿不思摊开手，“今天不就是母亲节吗？”  
“如果，”尤瑟夫焦急地提示，“是祝蒂娜母亲节快乐呢！”  
阿不思仍然摇摇头觉得牵强。  
“我早说了，那家伙不是什么好人。”盖勒特愉快地说着风凉话，“不过成年人嘛，也情有可原——”  
“盖勒特！”阿不思有些生气了，又不免脸红。  
“还有这个！”尤瑟夫摆出另一张截图，蒂娜发的毕业照。  
“对啊，这条我看到过。蒂娜刚刚毕业，‘开启人生新阶段’有什么问题？”阿不思看了看说。  
“嗯，关键是谁的人生呢？”盖勒特意味深长地说。  
“捕风捉影。”阿不思白了他一眼，这时尤瑟夫手机屏幕上跳出消息提示，“啊，你有信息来。”  
“我看看——上帝啊！”尤瑟夫激动得手一抖，好像手机很烫似的，“阿不思，你自己看！”  
一个群聊界面（名叫“母亲节事件”，成员似乎就是他们平时的学习小组排除那两位主角）里，不断有新的对话框跳出来，都是些“啊啊啊”、“实锤了”之类。阿不思往上划了几下，引起他们如此反响是纳吉尼刚刚发的一张图，纽特和蒂娜正在结账，而蒂娜拿着正在刷条码的那件东西是——  
“奶瓶、奶瓶！千真万确！”纳吉尼的激动都快溢出屏幕了。  
“这……”阿不思一时间真的想不出什么别的解释了，而且画面中的纽特，越看越幸福洋溢……  
“天呐，瞧我发现了什么！”修竹在群里喊了一声，紧跟着一张图片。三人凑在一起等图片加载。  
还是蒂娜的毕业照，不过是底下她对别人——他们都不认识，可能是蒂娜以前的同学——的回复：“谢谢祝福！最近搬了家，马上又要入职，挺忙的。不过家里很快要来一个小家伙了，开心！”  
尤瑟夫和盖勒特分别感叹了一句不太文雅的话，阿不思则觉得瞳孔地震。  
“我……纽……呃……”他挣扎一会儿放弃了，“好吧。”  
午饭期间尤瑟夫和盖勒特半感叹半揶揄地评论了一堆“人生赢家”、“先成家后毕业”他也没听进去。  
“看看人家，”尤瑟夫灌下一大口饮料，活脱脱喝出了消愁烈酒的味道，“这一来，学位、老婆孩子、身份！——这是关键，什么都有了。我们呢，想要留下来可真难……”  
“找工作还是必要的，”盖勒特颇有一副过来人的架子，“但身份嘛，也别看那么重。世界那么大哪儿不好呢？你说对不对，阿尔？”  
“嗯……”阿不思仍陷在震惊中，只能回答单音节。  
群里正在纠结要不要向蒂娜本人或者她妹妹奎妮求证。  
“怎么，要不要我跟文达探探口风？”盖勒特来了兴致。  
“唔……”阿不思没法提供任何参考意见。他脑子里胡乱思考着，要不要干脆送点婴儿用品给蒂娜当作暑假借住她家的回礼，还实用，就怕显得太冒昧……  
“好啊！旁敲侧击嘛。”尤瑟夫鼓励着。  
“姐们儿……”盖勒特一边飞快地打字一边嗤笑着念出来，“你的……sister-in-law……是不是……有喜了啊？”  
尤瑟夫脸上闪过一丝怅然：玩在一起的同学都是一对一对的……  
一条新信息打断了他的忧愁。  
“嘿！刚去了趟超市，买了好多东西，累坏我了……话说再过两周就是Memorial Day了，得快点定下来去哪儿啦！漂流？爬山？我都可以！”  
是蒂娜主动在全员群里说话，但没人吭声；另一边的小群里炸开了锅。  
“不是吧，还这么野，上山下河的？”  
“说不定人家体质好呢？而且产科大夫挺建议多运动的。”  
“可是前三个月很关键啊！要我说干脆去城里逛逛得了，我在Greylock真的憋死……”  
“哈，你怎么知道才三个月？可能只是不显怀——”  
“妈呀，他们不是新年才在一起吗？这……我重新认识了纽特……”  
但总得有人响应蒂娜的提问。半晌，阿不思被推选成了代表，犹犹豫豫地在群聊里回复。  
“那个……美国的城市我还没怎么去过。不然我们去费城？华盛顿？能坐着观光车坐着兜几圈的——”  
“唔，五月底去城里有些浪费了，自然风光这时候最好了！”蒂娜委婉地表达了“无聊”。  
“唉……”小群里一片哀叹。他们何尝不遗憾呢？  
“你们看蒂娜自己都不在乎，我们怕什么！”  
“可是一条小生命啊！担待得起吗？”  
“去走轻松点的步道吧！我们可以帮她背包。”  
“要背也是纽特背啊。”  
“哼，都怪纽特！”  
他们声讨得带劲，却没有底气当着蒂娜的面说。  
“我提议蓝岭公路，两头的仙纳度和大雾山都不错，运气好的话能看到野生动物呢！”蒂娜依然很热情。  
“……野生动物，她现在讲话都跟纽特一模一样了。”阿不思摇摇头。  
“嫁夫随夫嘛。”盖勒特趁机搂住他。  
“什么情况？奎妮去问了。”文达这时回了消息。  
“嘿，别让她问啊！”盖勒特冲手机吼，“这直来直去的女人……”  
阿不思倒吸一口冷气。  
“总比我们谁去问好——”尤瑟夫息事宁人地安慰道。  
实际上，每个人都心痒痒地想知道真相，只是没人敢先开口，暗中观望罢了。  
几秒钟后，蒂娜发了个哭笑不得的表情。  
“考试都考傻了，想象力那么起飞呢？还怀孕？”  
“呃……难道是，没有？”  
“可是，种种迹象！”  
一旦起了头，大家踊跃地把刚刚搜集的截图和视频证据列了一遍。  
“天呐，我可以体会明星被偷拍的感受了，真吓人！”蒂娜说。  
“我看到奶瓶了呀！”纳吉尼强调。  
“对对，家庭新成员到底怎么回事？”修竹追问。  
“……你们啊。”蒂娜颇为无奈。片刻，她发了一张照片，纽特正细心地给一只小猫喂奶，满脸爱怜。它看起来刚出生不久，只有巴掌大。  
“太可爱了！”大家惊叹。  
“朋友家的猫生了一窝小崽，送了我一只养。纽特照顾小动物有经验，所以让他帮我挑猫食、玩具和各种有的没的。怎么样，满意了吗？”  
同学们如何盖勒特不知道，但阿不思相当不满意地瞪着他，眼神责怪“就你多嘴”。  
“有什么要紧，至少误会解除了。”盖勒特大大咧咧地拍拍阿不思，“想想好的方面，我们可以去山里玩了！”  
接着，他趁兴又往群聊里敲了一句：“那就祝纽特母亲节快乐吧！”


	99. Chapter 99

“阿尔，你在忙活什么？”  
脱离了考试的烦恼、有预期收入、还暂时不用工作的这几周，盖勒特快乐得如在天堂。他重拾了网购的爱好，他要为阿不思和自己置办短途出游的装备，背包、薄外套、远足专用运动鞋……每样都必须配套，叫人一眼就能看出他俩是一对儿。接下去几天连着会来包裹，空调、游戏、快递通知短信曼妙的提示音，还有什么比这样的假期更惬意呢？  
但是缺了点东西，盖勒特望着右边另一张空转椅陷入沉思。  
厨房里响起冲水的声音。  
盖勒特踱出房间，阿不思正背对着他在水池里搓抹布。  
“我想理理屋子，来个大扫除。”阿不思只侧回一半头，关上龙头抖抖抹布，“你看操作台角角落落很多藏着的污垢——”  
“哪里呀，我怎么不觉得！”盖勒特大声说，其实有些心虚，怕阿不思的潜台词在责怪他不顾家、四体不勤，“来吧来吧，别管操作台了，我看到一个好笑宠物视频——”  
说着他就要去拉他，希望转移他的注意力，以免问责。  
阿不思却轻轻推开他的手臂。  
“不行的，”阿不思非常认真，就像在解释一条定理，“现在你以为是小问题、不明显，等积起来处理起来就麻烦啦！”  
咯噔，盖勒特胃里一沉。从小问题不断累积……阿不思在影射他们的婚姻吗？  
“那，”盖勒特泄了气，吞吞吐吐地说，“那我也来帮忙好了。”  
“其实我是为了解压……”阿不思同时说，原本还有些不好意思承认，闻言惊喜地抬头望盖勒特，“哎？你当真？”  
“解压？”盖勒特迷惑了。  
“你知道，”阿不思顿了顿，“洗碗啊、拖地啊、抠水池什么的……可以沉浸在一件事情里。而且，把脏东西清掉很爽快，很有成就感……”  
“好奇怪的成就感。”盖勒特扬扬眉毛评价道，“可是你为什么需要解压？”  
考试明明结束了呀！  
“唔，要去纽约实习、要尽可能精简地收拾行李、还要把冰箱里的食物扣好时间吃完——”阿不思每说一条就往手心掰一根手指。  
“不要担心两周以后啦！”盖勒特大声制止他，试图把他拽开，“操心未来是老年人才干的事情！”  
阿不思却不为所动，回头擦拭起龙头和把手之间的缝隙。  
“没事，我以前就习惯这样，”阿不思笑笑说，“做家务还能顺带点副产品呢——干净的屋子总是令人舒心！对了盖尔，刚刚你说要帮忙？”  
“我……”盖勒特有说不出的后悔。  
“那就拜托你吸一吸地吧！”阿不思愉快地说，“地毯有一点不好，表面看不出来脏，总是被忽略……我相信你会有大收获的！吸尘器在——”  
“我知道吸尘器在哪儿……”盖勒特垂头丧气。阿不思鼓励的语气就好像他要去寻宝。罢了，看在他们没有出现感情危机的份上。  
吸尘器嗡嗡工作几分钟后——  
“啊啊啊啊不——！”盖勒特的惊叫响彻公寓。  
“怎么了？”阿不思焦急地放下活计，冲向自己的房间，“难道有蟑——”  
“阿不思！”盖勒特怒吼着，险些与他撞个满怀，抓住阿不思的肩膀用力摇晃，“你怎么回事？我不能允许你这样下去！你刚才说压力大是不是？我得带你去看医生……老天啊，你竟然瞒着我！”  
“盖尔，你说什么呢？”阿不思一头雾水。  
“你自己进来看！”盖勒特歇斯底里地将阿不思拽进房里的卫生间，指着马桶，“解释！”  
水面上漂浮着一团吸尘器囊袋里倒出的垃圾。  
“这怎么——”  
“不要装蒜啦！这么多……这么多头发！”他仿佛花了很大力气才说出来，突然转怒为悲，“要不是我细心，就冲下去了……”  
阿不思定睛一瞧，果然混着纸屑和灰尘的那团垃圾里，主要构成部分是纠缠在一起的头发。  
“谁不掉头发呀，别紧张——”  
“但那都是你的，我们的发色很好分辨。”盖勒特沙哑地说，“阿尔，你是不是病了？”  
“因为你从储物间把吸尘器拿出来，先吸了厨房然后是我的房间。”阿不思尽可能心平气和，“都是我的地盘，当然我的头发多。不信你再去自己屋里吸一圈。”  
“噢……”盖勒特脸上露出梦幻的表情，盯着天花板思索一阵，“可是……”他仍然担忧地望向阿不思。  
“可是什么？”阿不思看看他就已经想笑了。  
“可是你是英国人。”盖勒特半担忧半怜悯，小心翼翼地眨眼睛。  
“哇！”阿不思弹了盖勒特的脑门，“怎么着，英国男人必然会秃顶吗？”  
“……这可是你自己说的。”盖勒特抿了抿嘴，眼神不自觉往阿不思发际线上飘，然后像作出重大妥协似的，“呃，如果是那样……我情愿你不留长头发了……”  
“迷信是老年人才干的事情。”阿不思反击道。  
“这不叫迷信，这有事实依据。数据显示——”盖勒特一板一眼地说。  
“你要讲概率，也得看个体吧？”阿不思打断他，“我爸爸的头发好极了。”  
“他还年轻。”盖勒特脑中浮现出头发茂密笑容可掬的珀西瓦尔·邓布利多，断言道。  
“他五十多了，谢谢。”  
“正值壮年。根据当代人均寿命——”  
“盖勒特！”阿不思又好气又好笑，“你就非要咒我谢顶吗？”  
“唔……我只是表达同情。”  
“来，我给你看样东西。”阿不思干脆地在围裙上擦擦手，掏出了手机。片刻，他翻到一张照片。  
波光粼粼的水面上，一个银色长发的白胡子老头戴着墨镜，坐在单人小艇上挥手，脸庞晒得红通通的，嘴里还叼着一根棒棒糖。  
“我爷爷，”阿不思自豪地介绍道，“这发量可以吧？他还喜欢编胡子。”  
“嗯……”盖勒特沉吟，然后捧起阿不思的脸仔细端详，“是不错。不过你不适合留胡子——至少二十年内不要。”  
“别转移话题！”阿不思笑着打掉他的手，昂起头来，“你管我留不留呢？说不定哪天我把这头发也剪了——”他甩甩后脑勺的小辫子，威胁着盖勒特。  
“不允许！”盖勒特凶狠地一把将阿不思抱离地面，享受地听他“啊”一声惊叫，“我具备你身上每一个细胞的所有权！”


	100. Chapter 100

天光晴好，山林青翠，鸟鸣啁啾，多么绝佳的出游好时光。  
要不是后座上有一位纽特·斯卡曼德的话。  
他们一行八人，正好租两辆SUV。关于人员如何分配——  
“我们才不要吃狗粮！”纳吉尼和修竹异口同声。  
“你们就互相投喂吧！”克拉尔和尤瑟夫同仇敌忾。  
而且盖勒特还得当司机载着他！  
“我来开吧，”蒂娜伸手点着人头，“这里应该我驾龄最久，而且——”她笑着看看纽特和阿不思，“你俩就别开山路啦。”她颇有大姐姐的风范，纽特脸应声红了。和阿不思一样，来自英国的纽特习惯右舵，但他比阿不思更缺开车的机会；阿不思时不时还会去接送乐队活动结束晚或者酒喝上头的盖勒特，纽特那位称职过头的好哥哥却绝对不会交出方向盘。  
“那太好——”盖勒特快乐地蹦起来。这样纽特必然坐副驾驶，他就可以在后座和阿不思缠缠绵绵——  
“那太不好意思啦！”阿不思抢先说，“盖勒特山路经验挺足的，之前他去66号公路，开了一大半呢。”  
“这也要提！”盖勒特小声制止。  
但阿不思以为按盖勒特惯常爱出风头的性格，断然不肯被别人载的。  
蒂娜也以为他是故意谦虚。  
“好吧，”她大方交出车钥匙，“开累了再换。”  
“我现在就——”盖勒特迅速酝酿着一个哈欠。  
“他哪有那么容易累！”阿不思脱口而出，“我是说……”  
他突然小声，还莫名其妙脸红起来，虽然谁都没有接茬。  
等着吧，有你累的。盖勒特冲着阿不思走向副驾驶的背影皱了皱鼻子；他悄悄在背包里藏了点儿“好东西”。  
旅途便愉快地开始了，不过盖勒特当然不会让纽特舒舒坦坦坐着。  
谁叫阿不思老喜欢回过头去和他们说话的。  
“你的小猫叫什么名字？”阿不思问蒂娜。  
“我们管他叫霍比。”蒂娜笑笑。  
“居然不是‘汤姆’吗？”盖勒特哼了一声插嘴，“我还以为公猫都叫那个——”  
“我想，是为了不跟纳吉尼的蛇撞名字吧？”阿不思若有所思。  
“确实考虑了那一点！”  
“别看他小，可爱蹿了。”纽特也加入进来，动物话题一向是他的主场，他评论那只猫就像他是自家惹人疼又爱闯小祸的孩子，激起盖勒特满胳膊的鸡皮疙瘩，“我看之后得买个大猫爬架——啊！”  
猛一个急转弯，纽特脑袋磕到了窗上——这下他不得不远离身边的蒂娜了。  
“会不会开车啊！”盖勒特先发制人地吼了一声，将刚才的剧烈甩动完全伪装成那辆规规矩矩在对面道上驶来的车子的过错——反正阿不思刚才也没注意路况。  
“纽特！你还好吧？”蒂娜关切地问道，拉住他没扶着的手，“有没有肿起来？”  
“天呐！”阿不思——至少在盖勒特听来——夸张过头地倒吸一口冷气，“刚才是你撞到吗，我还以为是后备箱的什么东西磕了一下……”  
“我、我还好……”纽特龇着牙说。  
“后排也要系好安全带。”盖勒特因时制宜地进行了道路安全宣讲。  
没人能反驳这一点，盖勒特因此心情畅快不少。他甚至欣然放起了阿不思喜欢的古典乐，而不是他认为更适合在山路上适合提神的、节奏感强烈的流行歌。  
乘客们确实安静了——纽特系上安全带，似乎打算闭目养神——一小会儿。  
只怪阿不思这怕冷场的毛病。他似乎觉得一群人聚着却不说话是种罪过，而且是他的过失。在盖勒特第一百次试图理解他的脑回路失败后，阿不思果然又打开新话题了。  
“对了，蒂娜，你能再给我讲讲MACUSA的注意事项吗？我是说公司文化、工作氛围这些。”  
“啊，”蒂娜回想着上个暑假，“基本上不会对你有什么限制，只要你能把任务完成，上班下班、着装都挺自由……没错，一切都在完成工作的前提下——不过别有压力，”她察觉到阿不思细微的表情变化，笑着安慰道，“既然被录取了，你肯定没问题。”  
“我想工作内容一定很有挑战性。”阿不思附和地点点头。  
“没错，他们可不会把你当实习生看。不过Ilvermorny的学生他们挺喜欢的，有不少校友在那儿工作。我有几个学姐现在做全职……”  
“哇！可以介绍给我认识——”  
“阿尔，”眼看阿不思半个身子都要探到后排去了，盖勒特无情地打断他，“能不能帮我看着导航，我现在没法分心。”  
某种意义上这理由是成立的。车子爬上了半山腰，地势渐高，护栏外的林木逐渐稀疏，弯道越来越频繁，要求驾驶员注意力高度集中。可问题是——  
“盖尔，山路就这一条，根本没有岔道、不需要跟导航啊。”阿不思疑惑地指出。  
“唔，你说得对。”盖勒特微不可察地脸红了。阿不思便继续和蒂娜热略地交谈，从公司附近哪家午餐好吃聊到大都会艺术博物馆今年暑期的展览，从法拉盛美食广场不能错过的几家摊子聊到周末去长岛怎么规划最有效率……  
动次打次、动次打次、动次打次！  
“盖勒特！太吵啦！”背景音乐从可以忽略的、舒缓的范畴，不知怎么跳到了摇滚演唱会现场，震耳欲聋，逼人心跳加速。  
“我的歌单随机播放的，它自动切过去了嘛。”盖勒特无辜地说，就好像他没有偷偷调大音量似的。  
“嗯？到哪儿了？”纽特惊醒了，还在状况外，“要吃午饭了吗？”  
“离我们打的第一个点还有一小时呢，”阿不思将音量旋钮转回去，顺便看了一眼GPS，“还可以再休息会儿……”  
吱——！  
紧急刹车。好在大家都系了安全带，否则纽特准要遭第二次殃，而阿不思会直接扑到挡风玻璃上。  
“这又是怎么了？”阿不思有些恼火了。从几次小状况看，他确实有理由怀疑盖勒特就是故意不好好开车。  
“能怪我吗！”盖勒特气急败坏，嗓门更高，冲前方指去：  
马路中央，一只火鸡不紧不慢地踱着台步，从车子前面款款横穿。对面有车过来，见状也是一个急停。火鸡却见怪不怪，不仅没有加快步伐，反而左顾右盼，大有检阅姿态。  
“瞧它，真有意思！”阿不思转怒为喜，掏出手机拍起视频。  
“慢死了。”盖勒特嘀咕。  
“这可不算慢了。”见过世面的蒂娜轻松地说，“在黄石要是路边出现一只熊，那车队能排出老长老长。”  
“我们这次能看到熊吗？”纽特期待着，两眼放光。  
“希望会吧！”阿不思同样热切。  
盖勒特则在脑中描摹新闻标题：大学生结伴出游，一人遭熊袭击。至于那个幸运儿，就让纽特来当好了。反正他喜欢动物。


	101. Chapter 101

午饭后，一行年轻人将车子停在游人步道口，打算与大自然亲密接触。  
“盖尔，我们还是轻装吧？来回不到两英里，我觉得连水都用不着带——”阿不思余光瞄着同学们聚在入口处闲聊，就等他俩了，而盖勒特还兴冲冲地钻在后备箱里倒腾装备。  
“那怎么行！”盖勒特一音三拐地“哎”了一声，终于将两个鼓囊囊的背包拖出来，递给阿不思那只侧边的条带是红色的，“不背，买来干嘛！”  
这正是阿不思想问的。他们明明有书包，存放度一个长周末的行李完全足够，可盖勒特非要买一对新的——他的新背包是和阿不思相同的蓝色款——声称是为了体现“专业”。至于真实目的，阿不思是知道的，并且决定不要点破。  
他们穿着同款衣裤、鞋子，只是颜色稍有区别。要不是他俩的尺寸不完全一致，估计网店卖主会认为买家是位贴心的、为了方便户外夏令营带队教师辨认双胞胎儿子的母亲。  
“我们非要背这么多东西吗？”阿不思接过包，手臂一沉，“又不是远足——”  
“背上就不重了。”盖勒特兴冲冲地合上后备箱盖，将包往身后一甩，“它采用了贴合人体曲线设计，最大限度分摊重量，不会让肩膀单独受累！”他不由分说，帮阿不思把包背上。  
“重是一回事，需不需要是另一回事。”阿不思无力申辩，“我们这样像两个傻子。”  
“不，你好看极了！”盖勒特真诚地说，回避重点，掰着阿不思的肩膀把他原地转了一圈，“而且，这包就该撑起来才精神……墨镜？”  
“不要了！”阿不思逃也似的跑开了，“如果你还记得我们是要去林子里！”  
盖勒特不以为意地摇摇头。对他来说，造型永远不能怠慢。  
“……说到结婚，他俩可够磨蹭的？”阿不思跑去，隐约听到他们在交谈。  
“哟，来了。瞧瞧这对儿甜美的爱情鸟呀！”纳吉尼开玩笑道。  
“抱歉让你们久等了！”阿不思有点儿脸红。  
“带这么多东西？”克拉尔紧张地看着盖勒特和阿不思的装备，“我们是走短步道、没有要扎营吧？”  
“我们晚上订了小木屋，你忘啦？”尤瑟夫提醒道。  
“那就好……”克拉尔松了口气。他一向容易精神紧绷。  
“糟糕！我该带帐篷出来的。”盖勒特小声咒骂自己。  
“盖勒特！”阿不思衷心希望他不要在装腔作势的道路上越走越远反而显得缺心眼，赶紧打断，陪着笑冲大伙儿说，“那……我们快出发吧？”  
大家陆续走上小道。这条路上铺满松针，踩在脚下软软的；阳光斑驳洒落，空气中散发着树皮被晒过之后暖烘烘的味道和草汁的清香。鸟儿不知都躲在哪里，不见踪影，但听它们一唱一和倒十分起劲。  
“在野外东西带齐一点是对的，”纽特赞许道，“水、食物、光源、小工具、救护包……万一有突发状况呢。”  
“哎呀，哪有那么夸张！”几个姑娘嘻嘻哈哈的，她们随身就带了相机，时不时摁个快门，“走，前面好看！”  
盖勒特则眯起眼睛。他喜欢被夸奖，但是当夸奖来自纽特的时候，好话也打了折扣。  
“对了，刚才你们好像提到结婚？”阿不思闻到火药味，及时插话来解围，“纽特，难道……你？”  
纽特倏地脸红了。  
“可以啊，”盖勒特冷哼，“莫非这一回是真的——”他阴阳怪气地暗示着上回他们误会了蒂娜的那件事。  
“咳，咳！”阿不思蹩脚地假咳着。  
“不，不是我！”纽特连连摆手，“是忒修斯要结婚了！”  
“对哦，”阿不思一拍脑门，“我们在伦敦碰到还提起过呢。那忒修斯已经飞回去了？”  
纽特又摇头。  
“莉塔到时候来。他们打算旅行结婚。”  
“她有心了！替我恭喜他们。”阿不思真诚地祝福道，“对了，他们要在美国登记吗？如果忒修斯需要尽管问我，可以少走点弯路——”他听上去就像个老道的结婚专业户，尽管只宣过一次誓。  
“这……就交给他们自己去操心好了。”纽特本还想再客套几句，然而看到从阿不思头顶越过来的、他那位结婚宣誓对象的威胁目光，立即脸色刷白，匆匆支吾。  
“纽……？”  
“嗨！我们离瀑布还有多远——”纽特已经冲到前面和别的同伴搭话，非常做作地拍了一下克拉尔的肩，这可怜人又吓了一跳。  
“阿尔，来，我给你拍视频。”阿不思疑惑地回过头，盖勒特脸上恬静安然，挂着和善的笑容。  
Greylock虽然也有山，但平时忙于学业，他们都没有机会好好地出来走走。而南部的山林大不相同。相比北方一年中几乎有一半时间掩在雪下的山头和总是预示着落雪的灰蒙蒙的天空，这座森林苍翠润泽，吸进肺里的空气似乎都是绿的。  
“为什么叫它大雾山呢？”阿不思微微上提肩带，舒活肩膀，向蒂娜提问。他总是不由自主地会把课堂上那一套带过来。  
“因为这里的树木蒸发量很大，所以总是雾气缭绕的。一般早晨更容易见到，就环在半山腰。哦，不过——”蒂娜说到一半，抬头望望树木之间的天空，出发前晴朗的日光不知何时已经被云朵遮蔽了。  
噼，啪，噼噼啪啪……  
“——不过，雨水相应地也很丰沛了。”蒂娜耸了耸肩。这等规模的雨并不能引起美国人的重视。  
同行的伙伴们也只是有兜帽的扣上，没有的就象征性用手挡一挡，仍然继续往前走。  
“反正待会儿看瀑布难免也是要淋湿的。”他们乐观地互相鼓励着。  
但盖勒特可没那么不讲究；事实上，他往自己和阿不思背包里塞的某样东西终于派上了用场。  
“给，防水外套！”盖勒特得意地先抽出阿不思的那件递给他，还硬要帮助他穿。  
“我自己来……我不是小孩子啦！”阿不思飞速套进袖子。  
“好了。”盖勒特仍不肯放过他，盯着阿不思戴好帽子，又帮他把包拉严，“背包的两个拉链要收到同一边，拉在顶上容易滑开，还漏雨。”  
“怪惹人注意的……”阿不思感觉四面八方都有认识不认识的人在私语着“撒狗粮”。虽然对面经过的路人只是投来善意的微笑罢了。  
“要的就是这效果！”盖勒特满脸写着“正合我意”。  
“快穿你的吧！一会儿雨都该停了。”  
“不怕，我这么有诚意地带了雨衣，怎么也该给我些面子。”说着，他潇洒地一抖外套披上，硬是穿出了风衣的架势。  
有层层叠叠的叶片遮挡，这雨一点儿没带来前行的障碍，而更像是漫步中的背景音，平添一份活泼生趣。  
它还带了另一份礼物。  
“啊，起雾了！”有人叫道。  
悄然无声、不知从何而起，白雾像守护着森林的精灵，飘渺又害羞地不肯显出原形，给周遭染上一层薄晕。  
“真美啊……”阿不思感叹道。大家都不由自主停下了步子。  
雾气当然没有浓重到能掩盖掉一个吻。  
不过，阿不思没再费心去打断它。


	102. Chapter 102

“Home sweet home!”  
天黑之前，他们赶到了山顶上的小木屋，房子红彤彤的晚霞掩映下煞是温馨可爱。  
“太美妙了！”  
大家陆续走进屋子，打开灯，一边参观一边惊叹。桌椅、沙发架、楼梯，全是原木做的，色调柔黄。长条餐桌尽头的电子壁炉呼呼冒着逼真的火焰，侧边大落地门窗外便是起伏的山峦和染着霞光的树林。墙壁上悬着鹿头，楼梯转角立着黑熊木雕；每个房间都挂着大幅的森林景色或者野生动物的照片，床铺看上去松软又温暖。  
“我累爆了！”盖勒特欢呼着就要往大床上扑，动作之流畅实在令人难以信服，“我现在就要睡——”  
“忍着，盖尔。”阿不思轻巧但敏捷地勾住他的衣角，生生将他拽了出来，“来帮忙做饭。”  
小木屋自带厨房和烧烤架，方便住客自由发挥。他们在山脚小镇的超市里采购了一大堆食物原材料。  
盖勒特踉踉跄跄地跳着退出来，又因为一些没能被窃笑很好掩饰掉的“外强中干”、“夫管严”言论把嘴翘得更高。  
“来，腌一下鸡翅。”阿不思温柔地沥干水，把鸡翅倒进圆盆，“料是配好的一包——够简单了吧？”  
“是——”盖勒特拖长调子说，狠狠撕开烧烤粉料，像在发泄仇恨。  
“对了，记得——”  
“用叉子戳几下！”盖勒特恶声恶气地捏住一柄叉子。  
“是的，戳几个小洞，”阿不思摇摇头，摸摸盖勒特的手背让他平静，“不是把鸡翅弄散架……”  
“哇，今天可以尝到阿不思的手艺了？”轮到明天做饭的同学们愉快地来厨房“审查”，盖勒特从与鸡翅的战斗中警惕地抬起眼睛。  
“谈不上手艺，能吃就对了。”阿不思谦虚地笑笑，开始将刨完皮的大土豆切块。  
“……肯定不错，呃，盖勒特都舍不得让我们偷学了……哟，克拉尔！瞧你，还有这一手……”他们最终敌不过盖勒特的无声威胁，纷纷撤离，意外发现克拉尔刀工不错。  
他正在切生鱼片，三下五除二，动作极其流利。鱼片又经深受法餐精致熏陶的尤瑟夫摆盘，在浓郁的乡村氛围中硬是营造出了高级餐厅的味道。  
“盖尔，那一个鸡翅你已经捏了五分钟了。”阿不思穿着牛肉和蔬菜块烤串，注意到盖勒特眯起眼在看别处，手下可怜的鸡翅发出无助的吱吱声，便小声提醒他。  
盖勒特紧咬下唇，一语不发。没办法，他总是在旁人对他关注过少和对阿不思关注太多的矛盾之间来回摇摆，人际距离那个最舒适的的平衡点太过微妙、太难把握了。  
饿肚子也是情绪容易起伏的原因之一。  
“来，张嘴。”考虑到这一点，阿不思趁大家跑去露台欣赏最后一点霞光、没人注意他们的时候，往盖勒特嘴里迅速塞了一小块牛肉，“辛苦你了，先垫点儿——哇，用不着感动到哭吧？”  
“特、烫的！”盖勒特龇牙咧嘴。  
“哎哟！我明明吹过的……”阿不思紧张地撇下剩余的烤串，扶住盖勒特，“赶紧吐掉，别怕浪费——”  
“啵！”盖勒特在他嘴上噘出一声类似于把塑胶吸盘从瓷砖上猛拉下来的脆响。  
阿不思微懵，盖勒特则猫着腰跳开，“嘶哈嘶哈”地往吐出的舌头上扇风。  
“烫，又辣又烫。”他抖着眉毛笑看阿不思。  
“盖……！”阿不思想教训他，突然瞥见露台上几颗脑袋齐刷刷地回过来。  
“啧，啧，啧。”他们一边摇头一边咋舌，阿不思脸红着老实将视线收回烤架。不过余光里，他看到可怜的纽特将好不容易鼓足勇气揽上蒂娜腰部的手给撤了下来。

“太丰盛啦！”  
“我看明天别去那家网红餐厅了，自己做挺好……”  
酒足饭饱，疲劳对于这帮年轻人早已翻篇，精彩的夜晚才要开始呢，只不过——  
“该死，没有网！”盖勒特怪叫着把手机拍到茶几上。  
“哎呀，我也是。”  
“我的只有一格信号……算了，Google页面都载不出。”  
“我们可以整理照片和视频，”阿不思安慰道，“我带了——”  
“不能发上网的照片没有意义！”盖勒特大声打断，阻止阿不思说出“电脑”这个词。他要是突然想在电脑上写游记，那必定一发不可收拾，今晚八成就毁了。  
“这里有没有桌游？”尤瑟夫起身在客厅里的橱柜里翻找。  
“对啊，桌游！”盖勒特拍手称赞，“上回火锅局第二天的麻将我还没赶上呢！带了吗？”  
“我为什么要大老远带那么沉的东西上山？”修竹盘腿坐在沙发上，磕着瓜子翻了个白眼。  
“没有，一副牌都没有。”尤瑟夫沉痛地宣布道。  
“噢。”大家懊丧。没有网络，在线虚拟桌游也没法玩。  
“嘿，好消息，这里有几张碟！”细心的克拉尔发现了隐藏彩蛋。  
“噢！”  
“呃，坏消息，都是很老的片子……”  
“噢。”  
但似乎没有更好的消磨时光的方式了。  
“那当然要看恐怖片！”盖勒特力争，“在山里嘛，刚好有感觉——”  
“不要，盖尔！”阿不思抗议道。外面起风了，树叶的沙沙声已经隐约透出诡异。  
“这主意好啊！”尤瑟夫兴味正浓，纳吉尼也鼓起了掌。  
好在赞成票只有他们三个，三对五，少数服从多数。  
“那么，爱情片、动作片、喜剧片、动画片……？”克拉尔像个推销员站在众人面前一一展示。  
“反对爱情片！这里现成的两对还看不够吗？”  
“那部剧情的是系列第二集，我不想从中间开始！”  
“谢天谢地，整个系列我看过八百遍了……”  
七嘴八舌争论许久，勉强通过了一部家庭喜剧。大家摆好零食，端上饮料，各自找了舒服的座位。  
“我去关灯。”纽特体贴地考虑到观影效果。不过当他回来，发现留的空位窄了许多——盖勒特“无意”盘起了腿。  
片子虽然旧，但是经典的笑点还是很精准戳人的；即使是一开始嘀嘀咕咕着“干嘛不肯试试恐怖片”的盖勒特，不一会儿就变成了笑得最大声的那个，还不经意拍到了好几次纽特的大腿。  
“不行，太逗了……”阿不思捧着笑得酸痛的肚子，缓缓起身，“我得去拿点儿糖缓缓……”  
“糖？”盖勒特警觉地说，“我不记得这次出来让你带了糖——”  
“其实早先在超市，我最后借口回去洗手间……”阿不思调皮地笑着，赶在盖勒特发作之前亲他一口，便俯身向沙发背后去够他的背包，“我找找……有了！哎呀，盖尔，你给纽特腾点地方……”  
盖勒特凶狠地瞪他，纽特恨不得钻进沙发垫子里去。  
呲，阿不思撕开了一个塑料袋，里面是更小的单独包装。阿不思对糖果没有偏爱，今天他挑选了水果软糖。  
“纽特，给你一个，别跟他一般见识……”  
“啊，我不爱吃其实……”纽特连忙推脱。  
“拿着吧，上次你说喜欢来着。”  
“哼。”盖勒特不屑地哼哼，接着他一回头看到纽特手里那个小袋，面孔煞白。  
“别拆！”他吼道，把阿不思吓了一大跳，又紧急要去夺纽特正打算塞进口袋里的那个小包。  
“你做什——”阿不思皱起眉。  
纽特则手一颤，小包装掉到蒂娜腿上。  
“这是——”蒂娜疑惑地拿起来。  
啪，屏幕上开始滚动演职员表，于是有人打开了灯。  
一瞬间刺眼的明亮后，空气凝固了。  
蒂娜举着一颗，阿不思提着一袋，而盖勒特张开双手横在他们中间，把纽特逼到几乎和沙发贴到一块儿——  
那是模仿糖果的便携润滑油，外包装色彩非常鲜艳。  
刚才，阿不思在黑暗中开错了盖勒特的背包。


	103. Chapter 103

“拿来！”盖勒特面对数张带着或震惊或玩味表情的脸，以迅雷不及掩耳之势夺走蒂娜手上的小包装，又立马转身抄起阿不思僵住的手里的那一袋，急吼吼地塞回包里。有多大概率他们会没看清“Candy Lotion”这几个大字呢？盖勒特认为是零。他发誓看到尤瑟夫已经准备笑了。  
“你们都怎么了？”纽特有些不自在地撑手沿着沙发背坐起来，同学们的表情个个古怪，似笑非笑，他开始慌了，嗓音微抖，“我们不是说好……今晚不是恐怖之夜吗？”  
的确不应该，最不可能捉弄人的阿不思现在都面色铁青。他本来还很自信即使他们集体变卦，阿不思也会坚定地同他站在一边、抵制吓人玩笑的。  
“纽特，没什么……嗯……”蒂娜讳莫如深地抓住他的手背，低下头。  
“他大概没看到。”纳吉尼偷偷笑道，眼神暧昧地向阿不思那边扫。阿不思像被太阳晒了几个小时，脸腾地烧红。  
“噢，我还以为怎么了呢！”纽特松了口气，宽慰道，“不就是阿不思错把小包护手霜当糖给我了嘛。”  
“护手霜？”人们面面相觑，“好吧，确实是这么回事……”  
他们尴尬又不失礼貌地笑着。纽特看到了字，但完全没了解那东西的真正用途；不过也托了他的福——没人好意思污染纽特纯真的灵魂——阿不思逃过了一场公开处刑。  
他们还明白了一件事：看来之前蒂娜的“怀孕风波”，确确实实错怪纽特了。

“你为什么就……我们只在外面住两个晚上！”阿不思把自己摔在枕头上，然后缩成一团捂住脸。  
“我就应该带帐篷！”盖勒特背对他坐在床的另一侧，低声发着牢骚，同时一个个擦干脚趾缝，好像根本没听到阿不思说话。  
“盖勒特！”阿不思低吼着往他背上砸了一枕头，“忍两天能怎么样？”  
“疼！”他嗷一嗓子，反身趴过来扣住阿不思双肘，眼里亮晶晶的竟还有些委屈，“你知道，要的就是换个环境、新的刺激——”  
“那你也用不着带一整袋过来啊……”阿不思用微弱的气声说。  
“唔，那个的卖点……就是外面的大包装嘛……”盖勒特心虚地挠挠头，瞟着阿不思，“想想吧，原本在这时候，我可以‘嗖’地把它拿出来，接着你就惊喜……小失望……然后是更大的惊喜！”他诚恳地压着他，开始动手动脚。  
“门口有人！”阿不思的脚背艰难地拍打盖勒特大腿内侧，在他耳边短促地警告。  
“有人？”盖勒特停顿了，接着心烦意乱一甩头，“不可能——有也不管！”  
“赌不赌。”阿不思伸出一根手指抵住盖勒特的嘴唇。  
“赌什么？”  
“没有人就——随你便。”阿不思横下心把头甩到一边不看他。  
“好极了！”盖勒特咧嘴一笑，立即跪直身子，然后灵巧地滑下床，蹦到门边——  
“……还没动静呢，嚯！”  
“哪有什么——”盖勒特迎面撞上换了睡衣睡裤、鬼鬼祟祟，见到他又虚情假意堆笑的同学们，笑容一滞，正打算无声哄他们走开再回头诓阿不思。  
他装不下去了，因为一回头，阿不思没有好好在床上待着，而是抱着胸跟到了门口。  
“就撤、就撤。”看热闹不嫌事大的人们推搡哄笑着逃开了。阿不思捂着脸疲惫地正面朝下倒向床铺，任凭盖勒特怎么努力都没法把他翻过来。  
“好了，我放弃，我投降！”关上灯，盖勒特仰躺着面对天花板举起双手，“但是阿尔，你那样睡会影响呼吸。”  
“……我没脸见人了。”半晌，他才呜咽出声。  
“嘿，嘿。”盖勒特轻轻抚摸他的手，安慰着他，突然像发现新大陆似的，“哟，这是什么？”  
他夸张地捏着阿不思的无名指根，像发现了新大陆。  
“戒指啦，大惊小怪。”阿不思无力地笑笑。  
“就是戒指！”盖勒特紧抓着不放，“所以咱们那都是合法行为——”  
“我从来没说那不合法，只是……”阿不思终于肯翻过身来面对盖勒特了，咬着嘴唇声音越来越小。  
“说下去。”盖勒特握住他鼓励道。  
“只是……毕竟很私人……而且，他们会怎么看我呢……哎呀！”他心烦起来又想躲，盖勒特却把他抱得更紧。  
“怎么看，用眼睛看呗！相信我，大家都是成年人，那帮家伙肯定懂得很多，这点小儿科啦！”  
“可是我从来……人前也太……”阿不思缩进盖勒特怀中发抖。  
“现在是谁有‘偶像包袱’？”盖勒特揶揄道——阿不思总说他到哪里都要整理发型、戴墨镜，“新鲜事嘛，一天换一茬，明天他们就都忘啦！”他想得挺开。  
“不会的……”阿不思沮丧极了，“我完蛋了……”  
“别想啦！”盖勒特用力把胸前的脑袋挖出来，摆到视线能对上的正前方，“要我说，纽特才比较好笑。”  
“纽特？”阿不思迷惑，反倒忘记害羞。  
“他不知道润滑油是做什么用的。”盖勒特饶有兴趣地说。  
“别说那么响！”  
“怕什么，‘做都做了’。”盖勒特嬉皮笑脸，全然不在乎阿不思捶他肩膀，“我开始对他——他俩有点好奇了。”  
“随你便吧，”阿不思语气变冷，预备翻身，“我要睡觉了。明天还起早呢。”  
他们计划第二天去Clingmans Dome观景台，也就是大雾山的最高点看日出。  
“晚安吻。”盖勒特抬起下巴，笑容中带着得意，“这是底线。”  
“……戏多。”  
初夏夜短，他们几乎刚睡着就要起床了。盖勒特昏昏沉沉地挤牙膏，镜子中的自己眼睛还没全部睁开，困意导致他的语言功能尚未苏醒。阿不思也同样蔫蔫的，时不时打个哈欠。这种状态的好处是，他们都暂时忘了睡前的小插曲。  
直到大家下楼在厅里集合，准备驱车出发。  
“早啊……”  
“早。哎哟，昨晚真该早点睡的……头疼。”  
他们互相打着招呼。  
“还剩蒂娜和纽特？”  
“哦？蒂娜和纽特啊！”一句话，将众人的瞌睡点醒大半。  
说着，二人一前一后下来，蒂娜揉着太阳穴，纽特走得有些歪斜。  
“哟，纽特，有黑眼圈嘛！”盖勒特的精力一下子回来了百分之九十，趁兴嚎了一嗓子。  
“有、有吗？”纽特惊慌地喃喃。  
“新的一天、新的八卦”定律永远成立。  
没过多久，小道消息就流了过来。  
“知道吗，昨晚他俩是第一次……”前往顶峰的路上，尤瑟夫追上来拍拍盖勒特。  
“第一次！”盖勒特故意大声说。阿不思瞪他，摇了摇头。  
“是第一次，睡一张床上。”  
“想不到吧，他们交往了也有小半年……”  
“之前他们超市那一趟……”纳吉尼轻咳一声，“是我高估他了。”  
“可怜的纽特，准是紧张得一晚没睡着。”  
“哈，所以才顶着这么大的黑眼圈！”  
竟没有人提起跟润滑油有关的半个字。阿不思在一旁听着，未作评论，但眼睛还是睁大了，愣愣地盯着盖勒特；盖勒特则回以胸有成竹的、“我说什么来着”的眼神。  
他们就像昨晚看到那个鲜艳包装一样，暧昧又富有深意地冲着纽特笑。等他疑惑发问的时候，他们又总能无缝衔接到别的话题，让纽特摸不着头脑到底有什么好笑的。  
好吧，败给他们了，阿不思自叹不如。但好的方面是，八卦的更新速度真的很快。  
就比如阿不思平时认为相当正经的克拉尔突然小心翼翼地压低声音来了一句：“其实尤瑟夫对纳吉尼有那么点意思……别说是我说的。”  
不久，太阳就在说笑声里升了起来，观景台上充满了快乐的空气。


	104. Chapter 104

“阿不思——”  
“我没事！”阿不思猛地抬头，手中盛着深色液体的玻璃杯重重向吧台上一摔，然后打了个嗝。他脸上泛红，眼神迷瞪瞪的。  
“你不能再喝了！”米勒娃严厉地呵斥道，就要去夺他的杯子。但阿不思异常灵敏地抽回了手，液面剧烈地晃动着。  
“听着，阿不思，”米勒娃语气柔和了些，认真地握住他的手，“你这样对自己没好处……走，跟他摊牌，解决问题。”  
“不、不……”阿不思直摇头，眼神躲闪着，又要端起杯子。  
米勒娃急了。她从高脚圆凳上跳下来，铁了心要阻止好友无意义的自暴自弃，凳子脚向后发出刺耳的刮擦声，惹来不少顾客注目。  
“女士，这大可不必，他喝的是——”酒保撑着胳膊从吧台另一端滑过来，讨好地笑着，息事宁人地说。  
“我当然知道他喝的是什么！”米勒娃不耐烦地低吼道，回头冲阿不思恨铁不成钢地叹口气，“阿不思，你不能一有心事就没节制地喝可乐！”  
酒吧静了一瞬间，背景音乐也正好在这时切换。很快，看向他们、指望着一场热闹——或许女人会把酒泼到男人脸上、或许男人会强压愤怒大步离开——的人们索然无味地收回注意力。可乐从来不是闹剧的良好催化剂。  
“米勒娃，我懂……”阿不思苦涩地说，“但我忍不住……”  
“好吧，”米勒娃不再坚持，伸出的手转而揉了揉阿不思头发，带着怜惜，“瞧你，还是那个为了一道竞赛题绞尽脑汁的高中生。”  
“要是我早恋过——”阿不思嘴唇蠕动着。  
“什么？”米勒娃皱了皱眉。  
“——早些练习过就好了。”他模糊地改口。  
“听着，阿不思，”米勒娃认真地看着他的眼睛，“伴侣相处不是刷题。”  
“我处理不好。”他捂着心口，神色难过，“我没法让自己过去……该死，我也想沉稳一点儿！”阿不思很少用这样的语气，“我是说，像你之前就很理智——”  
“‘和平分手‘，”米勒娃打断他，倔强地望向一盏昏暗的壁灯，嗤笑一声，“那都是表面说说。”  
“……对不起。”  
“都过去了。”米勒娃深深地呼吸，“还是说说你吧，今天是你的主场。鉴于你们已经步入婚姻……”她端详着他的戒指，“……问题可能麻烦一些。当然，如果你需要法律支持或者咨询，我随时可以打给瑟拉菲娜——”  
“你在想什么呢！”阿不思惊叫，脸上的迷糊惆怅一秒钟消散了，“我当然没有要……”他凑近她，把“离婚”两个字说得比蚊子声还轻。  
“很高兴知道这一点。”米勒娃耸了耸肩，“那么具体是怎么回事呢？我不能再花半个小时光看你喝可乐。劈腿？家暴？还是转移财产——”  
“天呐！”阿不思听不下去了，颤抖道，“为什么你想到的都是那么可怕的东西！”  
“我习惯从最坏的情况开始考虑。”  
“没有、没有，米勒娃，”阿不思不停地摇头，又喝了一小口可乐，“没有那么严重……只是，”他闭上眼睛，酝酿着，仿佛在脑中和自己激烈辩论，“只是，我觉得他好像有点心不在焉。”  
“盖勒特·格林德沃心思不在你身上？”米勒娃像在重复一个笑话，“可是他的主页，还有International House频道，几乎被你一个人占满了。Ins平均每天两条打底，昨天应该有三条。让我看看——”  
“放下手机！”阿不思突然低吼。  
“喔、喔，阿不思，放轻松。”米勒娃吓了一跳，赶紧把手机倒扣回桌面上。  
“对不起，我只是……”阿不思苦恼地将手指插进头发梳理，同时也在试图整理思绪，“米勒娃……你不觉得是这样吗？越是在现实中关注不足，才越要在网络上用夸张的表现来掩饰……”  
米勒娃品味了一番话中的意味，小心翼翼地问：“那，私底下他冷落你了？”  
“上帝啊，他爱他的手机。”阿不思泄气道，“最近他本来就忙——乐队精彩排练到很晚。可是之后呢？他宁愿拍一张合照修半天只为发上网，也不肯花这时间多和我说说话。”  
“手机依赖症，现代人通病。”  
“我不知道他究竟出于什么目的。炫耀吗？还是报复。”他继续说。  
“报复？”米勒娃认真起来。  
“我之前……”阿不思犹豫了一会儿，还是承认了，“忙功课忙找实习的，经常给他锁外头……”  
“唔，依他的脾气……不排除‘报复’的可能。”米勒娃说，接着轻快地拍拍阿不思的肩膀，“我认为你们当下最需要的是沟通。还有，乐队的事情他要忙的什么时候？也许之后你们可以去趟小旅行，度个周末也不错。新鲜感很重要。”  
“就到今晚为止，”阿不思呆呆地说，“现在正在演出。”  
“正在！”米勒娃吃惊地倒吸一口，“那你为什么在这儿而没去看演出？难道他没有邀请你？”  
“他当然邀请我了……我也打算去了，”阿不思生硬地盯着那小半杯可乐，“但是半路上我决定还是不要，所以——”  
“所以你就给我打了电话。”米勒娃帮他把话说完，“可是为什么？”  
“……歌迷。”阿不思抬起头，盯着朋友看了许久，才艰难地吐出两个字。  
“阿不思？我不太明——”  
“到处、到处都是歌迷！”像一个闸门被打开，阿不思撑在吧台上，拳头不知所措地收放，“我分不清……他们到底是喜欢歌还是……他？他们拼命地挤上去，就想要和盖勒特握一握手……他们一看到他尖叫，很多女生……”  
“女生？拜托！”米勒娃扶住阿不思的肩膀，“他是个弯的！”  
“但他们不一定知道。”阿不思固执地说，“而且，万一他变得不确定呢？”  
“嘿，那他演出的时候戴戒指吗？”  
“戴，”阿不思轻哼，“但他的问题是戴了太多的戒指！骷髅的、死圣符号的……哪一个都比婚戒显眼！噢，别笑我，米勒娃。”  
“阿不思，”米勒娃饶有兴趣地眨眨眼，“你吃醋了。”  
“我没有吃醋！”阿不思烦恼地抓着头发，忽见米勒娃的视线移向了他身后，“怎么？”  
“看起来演出已经结束了。”  
阿不思转过头顺着米勒娃的视线望去，一抹金色晃到隔墙后面去了，随后跟着两个死圣乐队成员。盖勒特似乎没看到阿不思在酒吧内，没有过来打招呼。  
“嗯……你还好吗？”米勒娃不确定地打量他，不过阿不思没显得惊慌或者意外。  
“他们习惯来这家，团建、庆祝。所以我待会儿——”阿不思淡淡地说。  
“台球桌，送六瓶火焰威士忌去。”这时，一名服务员走过来敲了敲台面通报道。  
“——还要送某个醉醺醺的家伙回家。”阿不思望着米勒娃，把话说完。  
“所以你只喝可乐。”米勒娃指指阿不思手中的杯子，恍然大悟，接着笑了，“说实话，阿不思，你们看起来并不算太糟。”  
“或许吧……”阿不思喃喃道，“对了，我可以——”  
“换个座位是吗？”米勒娃已经跳下高脚凳，狡黠地笑着，“可以看到台球桌那边。”  
“……不用把原因说出来啦。”  
盖勒特总是能把他感兴趣的东西玩到极致。比如现在，他持杆的身姿，俯上球台专注的神情，还有球进洞后洋溢在周身的自信和喜悦……每一样阿不思都看得入迷。他下场的时候，便靠在椅背上，痛饮几口，左手搁在支起的膝盖上，桀骜又有股说不出的颓丧。他褪掉了婚戒以外的其他戒指，阿不思注意到。  
但每一次盖勒特的视线扫过来，阿不思还是会下意识埋下头或者闪进米勒娃的影子里。  
“为什么不直接走过去呢？”米勒娃托着腮。  
“太突兀了。”阿不思小声说。  
“那，我可以先行离开吗？”她故意说。  
“别！”阿不思果然慌了，“呃，我需要你帮我打掩护。”  
“知道啦。”她拖长调子道，“现在我可以看看手机了吗？”  
“请便吧。”  
手指滑动着，屏幕映亮了米勒娃的脸。阿不思非常安静，隔好一会儿才喝一小口可乐。今晚似乎用不着再续杯了。  
“嘿，你快看看这个！”米勒娃突然猛拍阿不思的前胳膊，然后分给他一个耳机。  
看视角像是在舞台上往下拍的，画面有些晃动。果然，响起的是盖勒特的声音。  
“……第一首歌之前，我请大家看过座椅的颜色。现在麻烦红色座椅的各位准备好手机闪光灯，我倒数三下，一起点亮好吗？”  
响亮如潮的欢呼声。  
“三、二、一！”  
舞台上的光暗了，只剩观众席上一片星星点点，组成一个词：Albus。  
阿不思呆住了，而米勒娃微笑着望着他。  
“保留节目，阿不思，我们的歌。我爱你。”看起来，盖勒特将手机交给了乐队队友，屏幕里的他坐在一把聚光灯下的椅子上，抱起木吉他，弹起前奏。  
“懂了吗？”米勒娃用口型说。  
阿不思已经无暇管她，蹭地起身就往台球桌走。他放弃思考如果盖勒特问他演出怎么样，他该怎么回答；他只想到他身边，紧紧拥抱他。  
“盖勒特！”  
他还没走到他面前，盖勒特突然捧着胃像要呕吐。  
“你喝多了！”阿不思冲上去搀扶他，“快，我带你去洗手间——”  
“不要你！”盖勒特却用力推开，眯起眼凶狠地发问，“你是谁？不要……假扮……阿不思！”  
阿不思先是一惊，随即又心头一暖。  
“天呐，他一口气喝了这么多！”一名队员查看了他的酒瓶。  
“嗯……阿不思在那儿，我带你去？”阿不思尝试跟盖勒特沟通，后者警觉地盯着他，终于点点头。  
在别人帮助下，阿不思扛着盖勒特的胳膊蹒跚走进卫生间。一秒钟后，隔间里传来哗啦的响动。  
“他知道你没去。”队友犹豫着，向阿不思道出实情，然后退了出去。  
呕吐的声音终于小些了。  
“嘿，盖尔……你好吗？”阿不思扶着隔间门板，不确定地开口，“我是说，对不起……我也不知道自己怎么回事，我以前不这样……是我的错，我本该在现场的！我没法把很多荒谬的怪想法从脑子里赶出去……而且，明明我也总把你推开……天呐，我居然如此小心眼！如此的、小孩脾气……我，我不期望你能立马原谅……但是，你好些了吗，盖……盖尔？回答我……”他呜咽了，愈发断续和微弱。  
沉默，然后马桶抽水的声音。阿不思的心惴惴的，一跳一跳想要蹦出胸腔。  
“你爱我吗？”他的嗓音低而粗糙，不知是因为唱累了、酒、还是呕吐。  
“当然！我爱你，用我的全身心——”  
门吱呀一声拉开了，盖勒特脸色苍白，眼圈泛着微红。  
“我们回家，阿尔。”他吸吸鼻子，抬起头挤出一个笑容，“嘿，现在你可算不上太好看——”  
“你也强不到哪儿去。”阿不思破涕为笑。  
盖勒特仍然走不太稳，一路得由阿不思扶着走到酒吧侧边的停车场。  
“我来开车。”盖勒特却往驾驶室那边去。  
“什么？不行，你醉了。”阿不思拦住他，但可能是动作太猛，他感到晕眩。  
“我没有。”盖勒特口齿十分清晰，“醉的是你，你待了一晚上。”  
“但我喝的都是可乐！盖尔，刚吐过是会清醒些，但不意味着你能开车。”  
“是嘛，那告诉我为什么你连直线都走不了？听话，车钥匙给我。”他摊开手掌。  
“谁说我走不了！”阿不思有些生气了，“你瞧！”  
他沿着车位边沿的白线迈开步子。奇怪，这线条无端开始扭动……  
“……真棒，托你们的福，我大概只睡了两个钟头……是，我知道他可爱得要命！但不是在要起早赶飞机的前一天晚上！谁知道他梦到了什么，一会儿抱我一会儿打我，一会儿哭一会儿笑的，喝多了还想开车……老天爷，阿不思的喝一杯真的只是喝‘一杯’。啊！阿不思快醒了……回聊，文达。”盖勒特挂掉了车载电话。  
“盖尔？怎么是你开车……”阿不思迷迷糊糊地捧着脑袋坐正，“你喝了酒……”  
“我是喝了。”盖勒特承认道，“不过提示一点：现在是第二天。”  
“第二天？”阿不思依然迷惑，望望窗外，他们正飞驰在高速上，晨光熹微，“那昨天我们是怎么回——呃，乐队同学送我们的？”  
“啊哈，原来你梦到的是乐队，有意思。”盖勒特兴致盎然地望着他，阿不思仍然摸不着头脑，“嗯……你能想起什么？”  
“我们……昨晚在酒吧？”阿不思不确定地说。  
“没错。”盖勒特点头。  
“我和米勒娃在喝东西，然后你来了……”  
“准确地说，还有文达、奎妮、蒂娜……总之那一大票人。”盖勒特说，阿不思一脸迷茫，“好吧，我们今天出发去纽约，要去实习，记得吗？昨天找蒂娜拿钥匙，顺便就搞了个饯行小聚会。你，嗯……喝多了些。”  
“噢……”阿不思努力回想，“噢。我们的行李——”  
“想起来了？行李你早打包好啦，都带着，钥匙在我身上。”盖勒特扫他一眼，那初醒的脸和微乱的头发煞是惹人怜爱，“说回昨晚，鉴于火焰威士忌太厉害了……你说了很多梦话。”  
“上帝啊！那一定很傻……”阿不思小声惊叫。  
“你说你爱我。”  
“那还不赖。”阿不思松了口气。  
“只不过，不限于一种表达方式。”盖勒特勾起了神秘的微笑。  
“求你了，盖尔，”阿不思央求道，“全告诉我！这样卖关子太难受了。”  
“唔，我只能说，阿尔，你或许会是个很优秀的编剧。”  
“盖勒特！”  
“说不定你可以去百老汇找份工作……哎哟！这儿开着车呢，误了飞机要怪你……”


	105. Chapter 105

“哦！我闻到了城市的味道！”飞机刚落地还在滑行，盖勒特便兴奋地深吸一口气，手舞足蹈，“饭点，完美！阿尔，你想吃点什么好的？我请你！”他豪迈地拍拍胸脯，仿佛到了他家。  
“我们在机场吃。”经过一整段航程的平复，阿不思的酒已经完全醒了，异常平静地说。  
“来嘛，阿尔。”盖勒特用力拽着他要往外走，“醉个酒而已，你没必要惩罚自己……”  
“我没有要惩罚自己。”阿不思挣脱他，“你忘了吗？阿利安娜也今天到，正好一起进城，省得再来接她一趟了。”  
“阿利安娜？”盖勒特皱起眉，“你没有说过……”  
阿不思的脸倏地红了。  
“我大概是本打算昨晚告诉你的……”但是遭到了酒精的阻止，“好吧，现在你知道了。”  
“行吧，”盖勒特咬咬牙，“我其实还不那么饿，可以等她到了一起——”  
“她下午三点半降落。”  
“……那你请客！”  
坐在Shake Shack机场店，盖勒特风卷残云般消灭了一个蘑菇汉堡，阿不思就着巧克力奶昔不紧不慢地吃着他那份牛肉堡。盖勒特闲不下来，四处张望。他看到大型的立式屏幕，可以浏览电子报刊，其中就有《肖氏日报》；而商店之间的灯箱广告，也时不时能发觉肖氏的痕迹。这家集团在纽约传媒界的影响可见一斑。  
“盖尔，你要来一口吗？”阿不思将半个汉堡递到他面前，上面留有可爱的半圆形牙印，“我觉得你吃那些不太够。”  
“谢了，阿尔，但我真的饱了。”盖勒特推脱道，但他知道蘑菇汉堡热量也不低，“蒂娜家附近有健身房吗？”  
“身材方面你可真是自律。”阿不思抬头冲他笑，“我打听过是有的，在公寓楼的某一层。”  
“太好了。”废话，虽然现在还不知道具体会接什么广告，但丢了身材他就要失业了，“阿利安娜的航班号是多少，我去看看时刻表。”  
“等等，我看看她发给我的。”阿不思抹了抹嘴，掏出手机，“我直接在手机上查吧。”  
“没事，我在飞机上坐久了，正想活动活动呢。”这是实话，盖勒特夸张地伸展胳膊，“阿尔？”  
阿不思眉头皱了起来。  
“不对呀，她给我的航班号是不是错了，怎么是从阿姆斯特丹来的？”  
“转机？”盖勒特不假思索地说。  
“伦敦到纽约有直飞。而且她干嘛要绕远到荷兰去停一停呢？”  
“问问她不就得了，”盖勒特轻笑一声，手指飞快地编辑起短信，“说不定这小姑娘迷糊了，其实要明天才飞呢！”  
过了一个多小时他们才等到阿利安娜的回信，期间已经把附近的商店逛遍了。盖勒特没忍住买了一款香水。  
“你有什么动机？”阿不思警觉地问。  
“这叫情趣，紧张什么。”盖勒特弯身蹭阿不思的肩膀。手机震了一下。  
“刚才睡过去啦！”阿利安娜的信息里写道，“航班号没错啊，还有一个多小时就到了，待会儿见！”  
“可是……”阿不思仍然百思不得其解。  
“别想那么多啦！她又没丢不是？”盖勒特推他走进一间电子产品店，墙上挂满了耳机，玻璃柜里陈列着各种小音响，“想太多会死脑细胞、头秃——”  
“你咒我是不是？”阿不思眯起眼睛。  
“开个玩笑，我秃、我秃还不行吗？”他态度极不诚恳地嬉笑道，心里一百个不以为然。盖勒特从不让心事过夜，认为阿不思也该更豁达些；而不是像现在这样，隔几分钟看一眼航班状态，等它刚切换成“降落”，就匆匆把盖勒特提溜起来往行李转盘赶。  
“阿尔，慢点儿……天呐，安娜的是国际航班，”盖勒特紧步跟着，一手拉住阿不思，另一手抚着刘海不让它飞起来，“人下得慢，行李下得更慢。我打赌，我们甚至可以先喝一杯——”他指指边上的迷你酒吧，只有吧台后面一溜圆皮凳，两台大电视分别放着橄榄球和足球赛。  
“不许告诉阿利安娜昨晚的事，”阿不思突然停下，严肃地点住盖勒特的鼻子，“还有，我再也不去酒吧了。”  
“想起来要当完美大哥了？”盖勒特嗤笑，“要不要我提醒你，其实昨天某人是主动要求——”  
“盖勒特！”  
“得嘞，遵命。”他举起双手假装投降。  
阿不思心事好像更重了，埋头赶路，也不再说话。盖勒特自恃比阿不思高，身材比例又是腿偏长的类型，还是不得不小跑着才能跟上。不过他把这归咎于他得拖着两人的行李箱。  
“她都那么大个人啦，丢不了。”盖勒特叉着腰，对忧心忡忡盯着手机的阿不思说。  
“可她没接电话……”阿不思喃喃自语。这时，行李转盘开始动了。  
“我看，她最多就是把3号转盘看成了8号——”盖勒特开始伸懒腰，但伸到一半停住了。  
阿不思身后，一个少女活泼又蹑手蹑脚地垫着步子跑来，金色的马尾巴一甩一甩。她对着盖勒特比了个嘘声手势。  
“一会儿等明白过来，她就自己过来了呗。”盖勒特忍着笑把话讲完。  
“嗯……我还是再打一个。”阿不思翻动通讯录。  
“阿，不，思！”阿利安娜猛地往阿不思背上一扑，阿不思惊叫一声，手一松手机眼看就要坠地，被盖勒特敏捷地一个大步向前接住。  
“盖勒特！”阿利安娜给了盖勒特一个兄弟般的拥抱，盖勒特爆发出一阵大笑。  
“好啊，你们俩合伙——”阿不思直起腰，揉着肩膀略带恼怒地嘟哝着，不过与妹妹汇合他明显松了口气。  
“别那么认真嘛，阿不思！”阿利安娜豪气地拍拍他。  
“你为什么不接电话？”阿不思问。  
“在洗手间不方便啊。”阿利安娜耸耸肩，“呀，行李来了——”她试图转移阿不思的注意力。  
“就是嘛，”盖勒特也来帮腔，“别那么像个老母亲——阿利安娜，你是搬家过来了吗？”他在阿利安娜指挥下拎起两个实墩墩的三十二寸大行李箱放到地面，差点直不起腰。  
“这不能怪我啊，”阿利安娜无辜地说，“衣服肯定要带够，行李一路上还在增加……”  
“一路上？”阿不思敏锐地联想到了什么，“对了，我看到你从阿姆斯特丹来的，怎么回事？”  
“对啊，转机嘛。”阿利安娜漫不经心地扯掉托运标签。  
“啧，这丫头。”盖勒特坏笑，“看来先溜出去玩过一趟了。和谁呀？”  
“当然是值得信任又有趣的人啦。”阿利安娜面无愧色地昂起头。  
“你……男朋友？”阿不思隐约有些责怪的意味，阿利安娜事先只字未提，至少在家庭视频里没有汇报，“去了哪儿？”  
“这么说吧，”阿利安娜从容地来回望着哥哥和哥夫，“因斯布鲁克没有直飞纽约的飞机，所以只好转机啦。”  
盖勒特脸色突然变白了。  
“因斯布鲁克？你跑去奥地利了……”阿不思想起来，阿利安娜上回提过的约会对象确实是个奥地利人，“他待你好吗？你不要瞒我，阿利安娜。”  
不，事情绝无那么简单。盖勒特的眼神飞向四面八方。  
“哈，他，她，他们待我都很好。”阿利安娜甜甜地笑着。  
“你难道直接见了他的父母！”阿不思惊呼，“这也着急了些吧，安娜……”  
阿利安娜已经笑得直不起腰。  
“对，见了他的父母。阿不思，你也见过的——”见哥哥仍然一头雾水，她得意地揭晓谜底，“哎呀，不得不说，盖勒特家的全景雪山别墅可真不错呀！”


	106. Chapter 106

“你怎么上我/他家去了？”盖勒特和阿不思同时问道。  
“我替你们去的呀。”阿利安娜嫌他们大惊小怪。阿不思看清楚了，她的薄外套里面穿了件印着阿尔卑斯山剪影的T恤衫。  
“怎么叫‘替’？”盖勒特哼一声，“不跟阿不思说就算了，怎么连我也瞒着？”  
“你说什么？”阿不思捏紧他的手指。  
“看来你的智齿已经恢复透了，盖勒特。”阿利安娜轻笑，“本来不是说夏天一块儿去的嘛，被你们的实习冲突了。但叔叔阿姨一定要邀请我去玩，那我当然不客气啦。”  
几个月前似乎是有过这么场对话，他俩想起来了。  
“只是去了盖勒特家？”阿不思没打算让这话题就这么过去，“那男朋友——？”  
“哎呀，没有男朋友！”阿利安娜快速地摆摆手，搪塞阿不思，“之前那位出去玩了几趟就没后文了，不合适。”  
“总之你要保护好自己——”阿不思语重心长，阿利安娜轻轻叹了口气翻起白眼：作为当初和交往不到半年的男友闪婚的长兄以身作则了吗？  
“她真的肯被叫阿姨？”盖勒特插嘴道，关注点放在了比较奇怪的地方。  
“哈！如果我告诉你我们其实以姐妹相称，你还敢不敢造次？”  
“不敢，”盖勒特话音中充满讽刺，“安娜阿姨。”他灵巧地躲过阿利安娜的拳头。  
“你俩啊。”阿不思摇了摇头，他们走到玻璃自动门外，“我去拦出租车，能保证不打起来吗？”  
“看他/她表现。”两个金发的家伙同时吐着舌头。阿不思深深怀疑他们才是亲兄妹。  
“听着，别仗着我到目前为止还挺喜欢你。”阿不思现在背对他们了，盖勒特伸出一根手指半真半假地威胁道，“我知道你这个年纪的小姑娘喜欢表现得活泼点，不过要是过了头，总提些不该提的——”他深吸一口气，脑海中不合时宜地闯进他的父母，“我不能保证出租车会把你送到哪个犄角旮旯。很遗憾，纽约地头我熟得很。”他指一个几乎能随叫随到的阿伯内西。  
“‘我这个年纪‘，天哪，老大爷！”阿利安娜夸张地叫道，“你把阿不思拐到手的时候几岁？五十？哎呀，我刚坐了一趟国际航班，这一累呢其实本来不想多说话的，”她怡然自得地卷着发尾，“不过也难保啊，脑子一昏就说了些某人不想被他亲亲爱爱的丈夫——也就是我单纯得像杯白水的好哥哥——听到的东西。”  
不妙，这小妮子去了趟他老家，当真学了不少他母亲的招数，盖勒特咬牙切齿的同时又心下一惊。  
“好安娜，”他的语气一下子软了，一边紧盯着阿不思正和岗亭的工作人员交谈一边压着声音说，“你……知道些什么？”  
“还不赖，盖勒特。”阿利安娜见状满意地笑了，“我呢，恰好知道你到底要去实哪门子习。”  
盖勒特喉咙里古怪地低吼一声，他担心的事情发生了。  
“你想要什么？”盖勒特从齿缝里说。  
“好问题，这一下子还想不太出来……哈哈，但我认为单方面抓着你的把柄就够有意思了。”阿利安娜轻松地说，“不过它为什么会成为一个把柄呢？当模特又不是什么见不得人的事情，我巴不得有出名的机会——”  
“嘘——！”尽管阿不思离得远，出口车来车往又嘈杂得很，盖勒特仍然疑神疑鬼地制止道，“我……就是还没准备好告诉他……”心理准备做了一个多月，进展全无。  
“怕他嘲笑你？阻止你？”阿利安娜乐得见他发窘，“阿不思没那么小气保守啦，他都能跟你结婚——”  
“……哎呀，理由你别管！”盖勒特烦躁不堪，抓了抓头发，接着恐吓道，“你最好别落什么到我手上！或许某个‘不存在的’男朋友？”  
“我堂堂正正，不信去问你妈。”阿利安娜不吃这一套，“恕我直言，现在是谁处在劣势呢？”  
盖勒特噎住了，只有干瞪眼的份。  
“好了，我保证，嘴严得很。”阿利安娜过足了嘴瘾，冲盖勒特竖起拇指。  
“……你最好是。”  
“嗨，快过来，有车了！”阿不思在那一头挥舞着胳膊，要把三个人和四个箱子装下的出租车错过一辆可有的等。他欣慰地看到妹妹和盖勒特其乐融融、有说有笑地向他走来。  
或许他现在该担心自己被他们合伙捉弄了，就像圣诞假期那样。  
“麻烦带我们去Potter Building，在Park Row和Nassau Street的交界处。”阿不思礼貌地对司机说。  
车子启动了，向曼哈顿岛标志性的城市天际线驶去。  
伴随着暴躁的鸣笛、惊险的变道、错综复杂的地道和高架。城市便是如此，阿不思向往地透过挡风玻璃眺望，激动之余又带有一点儿紧张。这和来结婚那次心态很不一样，他将要正式踏上学生和社会之间的那座桥梁，不同于以前任何的夏令营、志愿活动或者暑期项目，而且是在陌生的土地、陌生的公司。  
不过，细想来身边的两位也不简单：盖勒特，从上学起就不停转学，足迹遍布欧洲，即将覆盖北美；阿利安娜，拖着两个大箱子只身满世界飞，跨过四分之一个地球来求学。他们都很坦然，至少表面如此。  
又或许因为他们现在都睡着了。  
阿利安娜靠着他的左肩，盖勒特原本对称地霸占着右肩，在车子过一个大弧形弯时滑倒了他腿上，倒一点儿没打搅他继续做梦。现在他伏在阿不思膝头，脊背均匀地一起一伏。阿利安娜脸色红彤彤的，嘴巴微微张开，似乎在酝酿无数个问题，就像她以前喜欢打断他讲的童话故事一样。阿不思轮流看着他们。尽管旅途中他也疲惫，还是强忍着不闭眼休息，而是坐直身体小心用手两边护着，不让他们在偶尔颠簸时磕碰。但是他忍不住微笑。他们驶上了布鲁克林大桥，阳光洒在东河的水面上，如那两颗暂时安分的脑袋一样，金灿灿的。阿不思轻柔地抚摸着他们的头发，心里涌起暖意。  
下桥、短暂地加入晚高峰拥堵的车流，市政公园另一侧正对着MACUSA大楼的一幢铁红色新格雷克式风格建筑映入眼帘。  
“到啦，我的天使们。”尽管不太忍心，但还是要摇醒他们。


	107. Chapter 107

“我喜欢这房子，”阿利安娜揉了揉眼睛，一秒钟就恢复了活力， “它和格兰芬多楼的风格好像！”  
“看来你对学院印象不错嘛。”阿不思欣慰地说。格兰芬多是霍格沃茨的学院之一，阿不思当年也是其中一员。  
“格兰芬多是最好的。”阿利安娜坚定地说。盖勒特瞪大眼睛，看她像个女斗士一样伸伸胳膊，三下五除二将箱子抬了下来。  
“那是什么，霍格沃茨的体育系吗？”盖勒特不冷不热地问。  
“没错，我是练铁饼的，”阿利安娜顺口接道，“阿不思以前练举重的，看不出来吧？”  
“安娜——”阿不思虚弱地哼哼。  
“还真看不出来。”盖勒特轻笑，望着阿不思的眼光里有一丝意味深长，“结合实际经验，我还以为他练体操的呢。”  
“……到我们的楼层了。”阿不思肉眼可见地脸红，拼命转移话题。  
“我要先挑房间！”阿利安娜像小鸟一样快活地蹿出去，“我不会和你俩客气的！”  
“无所谓。”盖勒特懒洋洋地拖长音调，“我只希望隔音过关，省得晚上影响你——哎哟。”  
他头顶上挨了阿不思一下子，噘了噘嘴。  
“我是说有人晚上喝醉胡闹会影响她——”盖勒特揉着头嘀咕，掏出钥匙，“庆幸吧，是我带着它！”  
“好了，快开门！”  
盖勒特旋开充满年代感的厚木门。  
“哇！”阿利安娜惊呼着，从运动鞋里解放出微微水肿的双脚，“跟我想象的很不一样！”  
与大楼外观的旧式风格迥然不同，蒂娜家的内饰非常简约现代，整体风格是浅色系的。而且屋子在顶楼，窗户正对着公园方向，光照非常充足。  
“你又穿不配对的袜子——”阿不思细心地发现并提醒道。  
“我去挑房间啦！”阿利安娜才不管他，甩了把头发，拖鞋也不穿就往里蹦，“他们有阁楼耶！”她的声音遥远地传回来。  
“好地方不能让她抢了！”盖勒特想要从侧边溜进去，却被阿不思拦腰挡住。  
“别人的房子，别冒冒失失。”他稳重地说，弯腰把阿利安娜的鞋子摆好，才脱下自己的鞋。  
“还能弄塌了不成。”盖勒特撇撇嘴，视线落到门边柜上一张米黄色的卡片，写着“致亲爱的客人们”，便拿起来看，“哈，主人都说啦！”  
“玩得开心，就像在自己家一样。戈德斯坦一家”  
“主人家为了表示友好那肯定会这么说啊……喂！盖尔！”  
盖勒特已经趁他读卡片时一猫腰钻进去了，甩下两只鞋子作为牵制——他知道阿不思强迫症上来，一定会忍不住把他们三个的鞋子都摆整齐才进屋的。  
“嗯……典型小姑娘的卧室。”盖勒特循着阿利安娜的声音上到阁楼，那间卧室主体色调粉红，床板、软椅镶了浅金边，床上还有一个巨型绒毛熊玩偶，被摆出美人斜靠的姿势妖娆地望着他俩，“九成九是——哈，我就说。”  
盖勒特接着瞄向床头柜，银勾丝花边的相框里两个女生化着浓妆嘟着嘴，其中一位便是他的“好兄弟”文达……她这一学年改变了很多。  
不过，为爱牺牲嘛，总是值得的。  
“别给女孩子贴标签，盖勒特。”阿利安娜不满道，“我就不是这个风格。而且你知道的，在我家里，阿不思才是住阁楼的那一个。”  
“阿不思心里住着一个少女，这我知道。”盖勒特点点头，“你要是不喜欢就挑间别的？我对粉色耐受度很高，我想阿不思也没问题。”  
“不，我要这间。”阿利安娜神往地指指小窗，“我看过了，从那里可以爬到房顶上去。”  
“嘿！你可真是个小机灵鬼。”盖勒特戳了戳她的脑门，“别让阿不思知道——”  
“别让我知道什么？”阿不思收拾完门厅，把箱子暂时堆在起居室，现在站到了奎妮卧室的门口。  
“好吧，你知道了。”盖勒特回头，毫不脸红地耸耸肩，“安娜把你最喜欢的卧室抢走了。”  
他紧接着给她使了个“不用客气”的眼神，她露齿一笑。  
“你不要造谣我喜欢粉红色……”阿不思嘟哝着。  
“别难过，阿尔！”盖勒特假装没听见，愉快地将他推出去，“我们看看蒂娜的房间，或者她爸爸妈妈的，说不定比这更好。”  
“我也去。”阿利安娜轻快地跟上来，“呀，这间不错。”  
和妹妹很不相同，蒂娜的房间没有太多太粉的装饰，一整面墙是书柜和展示架，摆着书本、许多唱片还有小模型，显得酷酷的。  
“瞧这个！”阿利安娜绕到了蒂娜的书桌，桌子正对的墙上贴满了大头照，“我看到你俩了。”  
“这是万圣节那会儿。”阿不思辨认出绷带被扯散的盖勒特和果然装扮一点都不吓人的自己，动情地追忆着，“我们才刚刚在一起……”  
盖勒特却不解风情地指着一张纽特抚摸羊驼的特写：“噫，我得赶紧离开这屋子，我对长雀斑的脸过敏。”  
“别那么小气，盖尔，”阿不思看到了盖勒特乐队表演的照片，边上还挂着一条死圣项链，“我都不知道蒂娜还是你的歌迷呢。”  
“凭实力吸粉罢了。”盖勒特洋洋自得，他永远不会告诉阿不思为了造势他定做了多少周边，在校园里几乎见人就发，“好了，阿尔，我们睡这间不合适，床太小——”他指指full size的床，“安娜，你刚才不是说也喜欢这间吗，让给你如何？”  
“我不会把阁楼还给阿不思的！”阿利安娜叉起腰精明地说。  
“丫头，”阿不思揽住妹妹狡黠一笑，“我其实知道我去霍格沃茨上学时你总霸占我的房间。”  
“什么？”阿利安娜惊讶地睁大眼睛，“阿不福思出卖我！”  
“他没有。”阿不思伸手起誓，“只不过我记得我每张奖状摆的位置，显然有人动过它们。”  
“噢，好学生阿不思！”盖勒特和阿利安娜一起嫌弃地起哄道。  
剩下就只有蒂娜爸妈的房间了。  
“唔……这很欧洲。”三人一致同意。戈德斯坦家真正做到了多元融合，每推开一扇门都像跨越时代。比如这间主卧中间居然是一张雕刻精美的四柱床。  
“难怪这家两个女儿，一个找了英国人、一个找了法国人……”阿不思若有所思。  
盖勒特突然“扑通”单膝跪下，右手华丽地比划数下然后在阿不思面前展开：“亲爱的先生，我能有幸邀你共同入眠吗？”  
“你不要戏多！”阿不思急促地打掉那只手，“安娜还在……安娜呢？”  
“嘿，我觉得我的礼物带对了！”阿利安娜回到客厅抱来阿不思布置给她的任务——带给戈德斯坦一家作为答谢的礼物。  
“那是什么？从山羊仔那里淘来的吗？”盖勒特站直起身，嫌恶地吸吸鼻子。  
“手织羊毛毯，阿尔卑斯的羊毛。”阿利安娜瞪他，“你家那儿的特产。”  
“家门不幸。”盖勒特讽刺道。  
“我认为它和这扶手椅很相配，他们一定会喜欢的！”阿不思接过毛毯欣赏，赞许道，“想象一下，冬天午后坐在这窗台边盖着毯子，晒晒太阳、读读书——”  
颇有那些整天无所事事的旧时贵族装腔作势的味道，盖勒特在心里说。  
“但现在是夏天，”盖勒特打断阿不思的遐想，推着他回到起居区域，“而且快到饭点了。不如想想吃什么？”  
“喏，冰箱上吸着一整摞外卖单。”阿利安娜早就勘察好了，“怎么样，中餐还是韩餐？”  
“嘿，既然我们有厨房——”阿不思坚持道。  
“空的，显然人们不会在出门度假时填满冰箱。”盖勒特优雅地打开冰箱门表示遗憾，“而且我不建议第一天到就饿着肚子去超市。”  
“外卖，外卖！”阿利安娜活像在球赛现场加油。  
“好吧……这顿可以。”阿不思妥协了，“吃完以后，今晚不如……”  
“吃完再计划。”盖勒特示意阿利安娜把她哥哥架到餐桌上，娴熟地掏出手机，“我来打电话。阿尔，欢迎来到纽约市。”


	108. Chapter 108

最后一个慵懒的周末一眨眼就过去了。星期一清晨，比闹钟醒得更早的是阿不思。  
“盖勒特，天呐！”阿不思跳起来洗漱完毕，回头看到盖勒特只是把头换了个方向继续趴着，“你不是也今天第一天上班吗？”  
盖勒特懒懒地动了动，半睁开眼睛：“七点……你认真的？”  
“你永远不知道路上会不会有突发状况。”阿不思严肃地说，“准备永远要早做。”  
“你走过去公司只要三分钟……”盖勒特打了个哈欠，“而我是五分钟。我再睡一会儿……”  
刷，阿不思掀开窗帘。  
“你一定要毁了我的美容觉吗！”盖勒特恼怒地吼着。  
“美容觉？”阿不思踢了踢他的小腿，“你是去上班，不是上台。”  
“就是一回事……”盖勒特哼唧着，突然一激灵坐起来，瞌睡虫全跑了，“噢，阿尔！我是说！”  
糟糕，人不清醒的时候就是管不住嘴。  
“我去做早饭。”好在阿不思似乎没把这话往心里去。  
“真不习惯这么早……”阿利安娜比盖勒特早一分钟坐上餐桌，伸了个大懒腰，“我怀念自然醒。”  
“邓布利多的传统，早睡早起，记得吗？” 阿不思将餐盘摆上桌子，搂了搂她的肩膀，“等等，你该不会为了逃避早起才去盖勒特家的吧？”  
“真是可怕的传统。”盖勒特幸灾乐祸地说。  
“你为啥没让阿不思改姓呢？”阿利安娜瞪盖勒特，仿佛哥哥的自律全是他的错。  
“你以为改姓能让他改性吗？”盖勒特反问道。  
“令人印象深刻，”阿利安娜翻翻白眼讽刺，“盖勒特·邓布利多先生。”  
“你——”盖勒特咬牙切齿，但阿不思制止他进一步发作。  
“但你们也尝到甜头了不是吗？”他温柔地给他们三个的盘子里盛鸡蛋，“可以看到城市刚苏醒的样子。” MACUSA大楼在窗景里格外扎眼。  
这话不假，只是盖勒特很久没能看到Greylock凌晨四点的模样了。  
“阿不思，你的工作内容是写诗吗？”阿利安娜托着腮望着他。  
“来吧，致新的开始！”阿不思没接这茬，只举起玻璃杯，里面是牛奶。  
“干杯。”两个经由他照顾的家伙对视一眼，只得配合他的热情洋溢。  
“盖尔，那就是你要穿去上班的衣服吗？”阿不思在吃早饭的空隙不忘操心，显然他认为盖勒特短袖的款式和图案不太符合工作场合。  
“我和你那儿不一样，”盖勒特含糊其辞，“干活比打扮更重要。”  
“第一印象很重要的。”  
“我会再披一件外套？”  
“阿不思，恕我直言。”阿利安娜打断他们，憋着笑，“其实你穿得像个推销保险的。”  
阿不思轻微脸红，不过最终坚持了自己的着装。  
“我要过马路了。”三人下楼，即将在路口分别，“盖尔的公司在河附近，安娜呢？你最远，怎么去学校？”  
“有校车站。”阿利安娜说，“我和盖勒特还有两个路口同路。”  
“那她就交给你了。”阿不思向他们挥手，然后加入过马路的人潮。纽约的确从不休息。  
“为什么不是我照看他呢！”阿利安娜不服气地高声喊道，但阿不思已经走开了。  
“哈！就你？”盖勒特嘲笑她，“现在阿不思不在，你对我构不成威胁。”  
“整个夏天还怕没机会？”阿利安娜不屑，接着又打了个哈欠，“哎哟……我发誓我只早起这一天。阿不思太残忍了。”  
“这不可能。”盖勒特简短地扼杀她的梦想。  
“我选的课全是下午的，今天只是因为报到。”  
“……下午出门热死你。”盖勒特诅咒道，“而且阿不思想要把你弄醒，绝对不缺理由。”  
“嗯，这倒是。”阿利安娜点头附和，若有所思，接着笑嘻嘻地望着盖勒特，“那我上午可以来参观你工作吗？”  
“不行。”  
“真小气，”她皱皱鼻子，“莱诺拉都带我去看摄影棚。”  
“啊，你。”盖勒特深吸一口气，“真把自己当安娜阿姨了？”  
“不可以吗？”阿利安娜挽住盖勒特的胳膊甩来甩去，“答应吧！尊重长辈嘛。我本来就学传媒这块儿——”  
“放手，大街上的！”盖勒特被她缠得害怕，“而且我是有夫之夫！”  
“正如你所说，”她笑得更甜了，“你是弯的。”  
“但你不是，我亲爱的单身朋友。”盖勒特尖利地反击道，“我觉得很少男士面对我这样强有力的‘竞争者’还会有胆量追求你。”  
阿利安娜眯起眼睛，手僵停了一秒，但没有松开。  
盖勒特紧接着听到一声拖长的、又嗲又肉麻的：  
“哥——”  
“求求你，还是当阿姨吧。”又或许她是上天派来的魔鬼。  
“那是从法律层面上来说正确的称呼。”  
“即使你想去，”盖勒特面无表情，“那是胡闹的地方能让你随便进吗？”  
“你被录用就挺胡闹的。”阿利安娜耸耸肩，见盖勒特抽身要走，连忙改口，“我可以假装成是你的小助理，好吗？业内不是很时兴——”  
“上车去，再见！”  
“喂！这事没完——”  
盖勒特眼疾手快地将阿利安娜推上校车，松了口气，不理会阿利安娜在车门后无声的怒吼。他整整外套，推推墨镜，继续插着兜往肖氏大楼信步走去。  
只是他不知道，街边的小插曲已经被一双眼睛捕捉到了。  
珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯坐在轿车后座上，无意一瞥的风景让他不由摇下车窗：他的对头，盖勒特·格林德沃正和一名金发女子并肩同行，听不清他们在说什么，但举止非常亲密……  
太刺激了！格雷夫斯激动得手机都快掉出去，幸好红灯帮了个大忙，他可以清晰地拍到他俩。虽然众所周知，格林德沃的结婚对象是个男生，但鉴于他和文达那一段谁知道是真是假的伪装——直到现在格雷夫斯还耿耿于怀呢——保不齐他是个双？  
“……到了岗位要好好表现，别让人觉得你是因为内部关系……”MACUSA某部门主管、掌控着方向盘的格雷夫斯先生语重心长地如是说。  
“爸爸，我改主意了。”儿子说。父亲趁红灯机会回头望他，怀疑地皱起眉头。  
“暑期实习是很重要的经历，珀西瓦尔。”  
“我是说，”小格雷夫斯自信一笑，“我想改去波特叔叔那一组。我认为更有挑战性。”  
“还是因为你已经厌烦了去我的办公室？”父亲打趣道，眉头舒展了，“儿子，我为你骄傲。”  
格雷夫斯当然不会道出真实理由：几天前他看到了MACUSA全体暑期实习生的名单，其中就有阿不思·邓布利多。在到达公司的最后几分钟内，他已经迅速将新鲜的照片资料发给ABΩ群，叮嘱宣传组“推送黑料”。


	109. Chapter 109

“盖勒特·格林德沃！”宽敞明亮的接待室里，肖氏的未来接班人兰登·肖亲自来见了他，抓住他的手郑重地握着，“久仰大名。”  
显然是久仰某位女演员的大名，盖勒特有自知之明，露出公事公办的假笑。  
“你好。”他也不跟他客。盖勒特一向不习惯跟人客气。  
“那么，来看看工作内容？”兰登拍拍他的肩膀，“夏季有好多服装公司新款上市的委托，你外形条件不错——”  
“我不能露脸。”盖勒特干脆地说。  
“盖勒特，”兰登轻微抿了抿嘴，笑容有些凝固，“我很喜欢你的幽默感。”  
“我是认真的。”  
“请原谅我要跟助理说句话。”  
“他什么毛病？”兰登起身把女助理拉到一边，压低声音质问道，双手好像掐着某个不存在的脖子。  
“呃，其实他就那一个要求……”助理吞吞吐吐地说。  
“一个，模特，不要脸？”兰登一字一顿，见助理迷惑，欲言又止，他不耐烦地解释，“我是说不想露脸！”  
“你知道，看在他——”对方十分为难。  
“他妈、他妈！”兰登怒吼道，余光里盖勒特正不紧不慢地喝着茶，而助理神色尴尬，“上帝啊，他母亲！你知道我没在骂人……好，我去跟他谈！”  
“盖勒特，”兰登心平气和地把笑容再戴回脸上，“不露脸太可惜了，你的整体形象那么好。而且相应的活也少啊。”  
“不少吧？”盖勒特老道地说，“手模、脚模，或者概念性的、脸上戴个面具之类的——”  
“暂时没有这方面的需求。”兰登生硬地答复，“如果你想开工就停工。”  
“那拍摄对象重点是道具的呢？比如说乐器？普通乐队那一整套家伙我都能玩起来的。”  
“你是老板还是我是老板？”兰登的忍耐快要到极限了。  
盖勒特不说话只直直看着他，一副“你要把我招进来的”的无赖表情。  
助理见势赶紧伏在老板耳边说了句什么。  
“我们是有个需要弹钢琴的短片。”兰登语气缓和了些，“能行吗？”  
“抬手就来啊！”盖勒特喜出望外，举起双手华丽地比划着，展示他的手指有多么灵活。  
“好极了，等等。”兰登松了口气，不过又注意到了细节，“戒指不能戴。”  
“这是婚戒。”盖勒特警惕地说，“不能摘。”  
“就录像的时候拿掉一会儿——”  
“不行，这是底线！”  
“……”兰登蹭地起身，大步开动，为当初那个发offer的自己感到匪夷所思。  
“留步！”助理赶紧追上去小声补了几句。  
兰登叹了口气。  
“来一下，侧边的小会议室。”他脸色铁青地对盖勒特挤出一个笑容，又眼神示意门口的两个彪形大汉跟上。  
盖勒特并非没有察觉到气氛微妙，但谅他们不能拿他怎么样，也就跟着去了。  
兰登顺手关上了门，盖勒特才注意到这间屋子没有窗，吊顶灯光射在白墙上过分扎眼。  
“把上衣脱了。”兰登不带感情地说，“还有外裤。”  
助理抱着文件夹侧身站着，没看盖勒特；他俩身后那两位壮汉抱着胳膊，显然是守着门不让他逃的意思。  
“你们干什么？”盖勒特向不大的空间里退着，摸着手机快速思考着有没有机会向外界联系、跟谁联系，“你们想搞潜规则？我警告你们——”  
“格林德沃先生，我们是正规公司——”女助理息事宁人地说，不自觉往前迈了一步。  
“停！”盖勒特叫道，“我知道我长得好看！”  
“老天爷，我们没那个闲工夫潜规则你。”现在的孩子怎么都爱得被害妄想症，兰登无奈地摇摇头，“是考察你身上除了脸的部分！还是你想在外面被所有员工围观？有一支广告，不用脸上镜，但要看看你能不能接！”  
“……哦，早说嘛。”盖勒特噘起嘴嘟哝着，开始慢腾腾脱掉外套，“什么活？”  
“内裤。”  
盖勒特莫名高兴起来，动作麻利地解除了衣服裤子。  
“怎么样？”他得意洋洋地扶着会议桌，摆出一个pose。  
对面四人只觉得被一道强光闪瞎了眼。  
盖勒特身材确实好，属于穿衣显瘦、脱衣有肉，能够上内衣模特的标准。兰登用力眨了眨眼睛，开始反思会议室的照明强度可能过头了。女助理咽了口唾沫，保镖们面面相觑。  
他们一定是被自己雕塑般的身材迷住了，盖勒特自我陶醉。  
实际上，他们是为盖勒特穿着的那条满是金黄色微笑脸大星星的内裤震慑住了。

相隔不远的另一栋大楼里，阿不思的入职流程正紧张而有序的进行着。  
“欢迎来到MACUSA，我是你们的部门主管，亚伯拉罕·波特。”一位戴圆眼镜的中年先生微笑着自我介绍，举手投足十分儒雅，“不过暑期主要由阿基里斯负责指导你们。”  
阿不思不禁联想，这位波特先生和他现在所住的波特大楼会不会有什么关联。不过，波特毕竟是个常见的姓氏。  
“阿基里斯·托利弗。”一个身材魁梧的年轻人向前迈了一步，朝新人们点点头。阿不思便收回思绪。  
“随后我将带大家熟悉办公室、和同事们认识。相信未来几周能与六位合作愉快，那么，不如我们先从自我介绍开始？”  
波特先生像是突然想起什么，到阿基里斯耳边吩咐了一句。  
“更正一下，是七位。”实习生们互相看看，这么几个人不至于数错啊，“他临时从隔壁组调过来。”阿基里斯解释道。  
正交头接耳着，迎面走来一位，背头、浓眉、下巴扬得很高、西装革履……阿不思觉得他好生眼熟，那不是……  
“阿基里斯！”来人像老朋友一样和他们的小领导互相拍了拍肩，然后望着对面六个摸不清状况的实习生，“现在是做自我介绍吗？不然我先活跃个气氛？”  
“我们还是按姓氏顺序来，珀西瓦尔。”阿基里斯示意他和阿不思他们站到一块儿，“我们有一位……邓布利多？”  
阿不思一个激灵。他认出了这位新同僚，只不过盖勒特很少提他的名字，总是格雷夫斯长、格雷夫斯短地骂骂咧咧。珀西瓦尔……还紧接着邓布利多，阿不思没法不吓一跳。  
“嗨！”阿不思转向实习生们，笑得过分热情，声音都抬高了几度，“我是阿不思·邓布利多。”显然格雷夫斯也认出了他，并且看上去也不意外，正饶有兴趣地打量他，阿不思不由得更紧张了，“嗯……我目前也正就读于Ilvermorny……”  
糟糕，同伴们的目光更迷惑了，他才想起他们并不知道格雷夫斯的来历。  
“珀西瓦尔，看来你的知名度很高嘛。”阿基里斯见状笑笑帮忙解围，“那么，阿不思，为什么不说说你的专业和过往经验可以为团队带来什么价值呢……”  
阿不思定定神，找回自己舒适的语速和语调，逐渐侃侃而谈。不过不知是不是错觉，他觉得在报上专业和年级时，阿基里斯意味深长地看了他好一会儿。


	110. Chapter 110

“累死我了！”盖勒特结束了拍摄，穿戴整齐乘电梯下到一层大厅，阿利安娜正蜷坐在等候区沙发上，翻看着一本肖氏出品的时尚杂志。  
由于家里的钥匙只有一把，在阿不思手上——他不赞成把钥匙留在门口的擦鞋垫底下——于是下课和收工早的阿利安娜和盖勒特只得先在外面消磨点时间。  
“你第一天就开工了？”她露出并不是真心祝福的笑容，“令人吃惊。”  
“我？”盖勒特高傲地挺起胸，“还愁找不到活干？”  
“具体是什么呀？”阿利安娜直起身子举起杂志，热切地问道，“我之后能在这上面看到吗？这是周刊，所以——”  
“我不知道，”盖勒特高贵冷艳，“反正即使有，你也看不出是我。”  
“就别卖关子啦！”  
“咳，”盖勒特迅速确认周围没别人能听到，小声而快速地从唇缝里挤出几个字，“是内裤。”  
“噗。”阿利安娜没忍住呛了口咖啡，“内衣模特也露脸的，傻盖勒特。”  
“合同上写得很清楚！”盖勒特很讨厌别人将他的智商看低，“不懂行规别闹。”  
“好、好，业内大佬。”阿利安娜举起双手做投降状，“嗯……可是那样，某些部位在视觉上不是更加突出了吗？你不怕阿不思——”  
“他认不出来的。”盖勒特十分笃定，“而且他根本没机会看到图片。他连自己的社交账号都不刷！”  
“万一，他能呢？”阿利安娜的笑容令人不寒而栗。  
盖勒特心内一沉。不错，阿不思在各种意义上都是名副其实的好学生，某个甜蜜的夜晚，他曾经靠在他肩头动情地说他记下了他每一块腹肌的形状……盖勒特不由吞咽了一下。他深受感动，真的，但此刻他突然由衷希望阿不思只是夸张。  
“至于吗？”阿利安娜大笑，“你脸都白了。”  
“饿的。”盖勒特嘴硬道，“为了保持肌肉最佳状态，我中午只吃了几片叶子！”  
“放心，晚上阿不思会把你喂饱的。”  
“我是个模特！职业素养要求我控制饮食！”盖勒特咬咬牙说。  
“一个侥幸开业但又即将失业的模特。”阿利安娜无所谓地耸耸肩，替他补充完整。  
“我，不会，失业的。”  
“干嘛不坦白呢？”阿利安娜摇摇头，为哥夫的固执感到无奈，“或者你可以试试——”  
“等会儿，”盖勒特感受到裤袋里的震动，伸出手掌阻止她继续说下去，“肯定是阿尔下班叫我们回去了。快起来！”  
他的目光粘着手机，头也不抬，只一个劲勾着手指催。阿利安娜小声嘀咕了句“秀恩爱”。  
“嘚吧啥呢？”  
“没什么。”  
然后她被盖勒特无情地推出旋转门。  
“我看你还是问阿不思把钥匙讨过来吧，你永远不会比他早下班。”阿利安娜刺激他，“不过，要不了两天，你可能根本不用出门了。”  
“靠。”  
“……喂，不至于吧！”阿利安娜对这个语气词非常不满，不过很快发现盖勒特是在对着他的手机发牢骚。  
阿不思发了消息，但他不是唯一一个。拍摄的时候盖勒特浑身上下只有一小片布料，结束离场他只顾着匆匆穿衣服，没有细看手机。  
学校那帮人又建了一个群——就像他们一直以来特别擅长干的那样，只是这回被悄悄排除在外的是阿不思——联合起来声讨盖勒特。  
“光天化日之下勾搭女生？”“女生”还刺目地大写了。  
“纽约真的遍地是机会啊！（重点错）”  
“令人发指，盖勒特，你才到几天？”  
“想让阿不思吃醋想疯了？酒吧那晚还不够？”  
“还是更心疼姑娘，啧啧，被当成工具人。”  
“我看你们这群人才疯了。”盖勒特懒得打字，一路走着发语音，“哥忙着挣钱呢，都哪听来的小道消息！”  
“有图啊，在顶上！”  
“几十条呢，懒得翻。”盖勒特拿腔拿调。  
“瞧瞧这还摆起谱了，等着，有你说不出话的时候！”  
很快，一张截图跳出来：格林德沃每日黑料推送，已婚男子当街与神秘女郎勾勾搭搭。  
盖勒特哭笑不得，拍拍阿利安娜——她踮着脚探头探脑好一会儿了——把手机凑近：“来，给大家打个招呼。”  
“干什么？”阿利安娜皱起眉头。  
但盖勒特马上又收回手去，松开了录音键。  
他如愿收到了好几声尖叫，还有“你不是人”。  
“冷静、冷静。”他继续懒懒地说，“那是我妹。”  
“你妹妹？不是……”  
“倒是金发没错？”  
“但你是独生子啊！文达作证。”  
“而且你妈的维基资料、还有她在访谈里讲过的，这辈子最错误的决定就是生了你，最正确的决定就是没有再生一个——”  
“What the……我替她谢谢有你这么个忠实粉丝！”盖勒特本来还打算再享受一会儿吊他们胃口的快乐，见到这一句笑不下去了，“好吧，其实是阿不思的妹妹。”  
“哎呀，原来是位邓布利多！”群友的态度一百八十度大转弯，“难怪人美声音甜。”  
“不如认识一下，加个群？”  
“哇，怪大叔本质那么快就暴露了吗！”  
“人英国小姑娘，暑假待一阵就走，想什么呢？”话虽如此，盖勒特听上去活脱脱一个坐地起价的奸商，“——哎哟。”  
“谁小姑娘？”阿利安娜使劲捅了捅他，盖勒特一声痛叫。  
“行，安娜阿姨。”他没好气地，“这群人想加你，放假闲的——”  
“那加啊。”出乎盖勒特意料，阿利安娜爽快地答应了。  
阿利安娜进了群，一阵寒暄，接着是怪罪盖勒特藏着掖着，怎么从来没让阿利安娜出现在他的ins或者youtube频道上。  
“她哥都不发，凭什么要我发？”盖勒特反问。  
“好好好，我们算是看透了，你就是阿不思私生饭！”  
“老双标了！”  
“你们啊，”盖勒特冷酷地说，“我还没找你们算账呢。一个个看我的每日黑料推送这么起劲，是不是集体黑粉啊？”  
群聊哑了十几秒钟，突然又恢复了一派祥和，有说有笑。  
但盖勒特心底清楚，此时更重要的是揪出照片的来源、藏在纽约街头的眼睛。尽管没造成大影响，一想到兄弟会的人在附近他就浑身不舒坦。盖勒特略一思索，立即发信息给克雷登斯：今天推送的照片哪里来的？


	111. Chapter 111

盖勒特很快得到了答复。  
“是，是会长本人……别说是我说的……”克雷登斯的短信居然能和口头一样结巴。  
格雷夫斯……盖勒特紧咬着嘴唇，格雷夫斯老巢在纽约，他怎么忘了这茬。  
“我去洗澡了。”他心事重重，木木然走进浴室，关上了门。  
“他怎么了？”阿不思小心地问阿利安娜。  
“他呀，大概是累的吧。”阿利安娜轻笑，“据说今天忙了一下午呢。”  
“真的？第一天就有正经活干！”阿不思羡慕地感叹，“我今天净领材料听项目简介报告了，都没什么机会上手。”  
“那不挺好的，”阿利安娜撑着手跳坐到大理石操作台上，来回摆动双腿，“一上来就表现得像个工作狂，小心老板压榨你。”  
“安娜，我只有暑期两个月的实习期，”阿不思切完一棵菜停下手，抬头认真说，“每一天都很宝贵，我希望展现出最专业的一面，不管是以后推荐还是留用——”  
“留用？”阿利安娜瞪大眼睛，“不会吧！你想要留在美国？回家不好吗，盖勒特家的雪山大别墅不好吗？”  
“你还真是喜欢他家的房子啊！”阿不思笑着摇摇头。  
“你去了准保也会喜欢的！”阿利安娜恳切地说，侧过身环住他的胳膊，“好阿不思，回英国回英国嘛，至少去欧洲大陆，不然我们相隔太远了！”  
“小心刀——”阿不思惊呼，急忙将菜刀挪远，“你啊，学期中也没见得有多亲热。怎么，阿不福思一个人留给你欺负还不够吗？”  
“不够。”她坏笑着十分坦诚，露出两颗俏皮的虎牙，像个小魔鬼。  
虽然她内心更喜欢欺负人前耀武扬威的盖勒特。这两天尝到了甜头，她觉得特别来劲。  
“你的第一天怎么样？”将烤盘送进烤箱，阿不思得空询问妹妹的状况。  
“就那套程序嘛，欢迎致辞、课程介绍什么的。”阿利安娜点着下巴回忆，“对了，有门课有实践观察部分，去企业见习，要写进最终报告里的。所以为了方便我们，发了张MetroCard。”  
“真周到。”阿不思赞许道，“是统一还是要自己找？”  
“还不知道呢。怎么，你能帮我混进MACUSA?”  
“我可没这能耐，新人一个，还是实习生，自己还没摸着头脑呢。”阿不思有些惋惜。  
“开个玩笑啦！”阿利安娜用力拍他，大哥总是习惯性认真，笑道，“MACUSA的业务方向和我的专业也差得有点远……”  
和盖勒特所在的公司挺近的。阿利安娜打着自己的小算盘，如果是借着课程需要的名头，盖勒特即使还不从，把阿不思搬出来教育一通估计也不得不从，简直完美。  
“我想起来，”阿不思想到一个补偿方法，“主管说了，周五下班点在公司边上的酒吧办Happy Hour，顺便也是迎新，不过是自愿的，可以带客人。我本来不太想去，不过如果你想去看看，和人聊聊之类——”  
“不想去？”阿利安娜叫道，伸手去探阿不思的额头，“没中暑啊！刚刚还说要好好表现的，社交！社交很重要的！”  
“我知道，安娜……”阿不思躲闪着，脸微微发红，“只是酒吧那种场合……”  
“喝可乐嘛，你不是一直这么干的？”阿利安娜非常讲义气地承诺，“大不了我陪你喝可乐，反正我还不到年龄。”  
“那也只好这样啦……”阿不思低声说。  
“但是盖勒特应该很适应这种场合？把他也带上就不用愁了，我猜他也很乐意给你挡酒。”阿利安娜为自己的安排颇为满意。  
“盖勒特！”阿不思失声叫道。不好，盖勒特还不知道格雷夫斯现在和他同个办公室，而且他暂时也不想告知实情。他并不明白他们鸡毛蒜皮的恩怨为什么还在延续，只知道盖勒特每次提起此人都骂骂咧咧，像极了一个怨妇。盖勒特倒是愿意将他们互掐三百回合的详情和盘托出，阿不思可没有闲情逸致听他娓娓道来。他有很多重要的正事要忙。而且，令人痛心的是，经过一天的接触，阿不思认为格雷夫斯是个踏实热心的人。他坦言由于自己的父亲在MACUSA工作，他对公司和同事们非常熟悉。他积极地在正式员工和实习生之间牵线搭桥，主动去取来大家的办公用品，复印、分发材料，因为“新同事们还不清楚复印机的位置”。这和阿不思原本的印象太不相同了。午休期间大家一起吃饭，聊起自我介绍以外、各自在学校碰到的趣事，阿不思小心地避开有关盖勒特的任何话题；却是格雷夫斯首先委婉地表示，他对盖勒特的一众挑衅并不放在心上，让阿不思不必感到抱歉。  
至此阿不思深深相信，他俩间的争端都是由他幼稚的丈夫引发的。  
不过，与社交网络隔绝的阿不思并不知道“格林德沃黑料每日推送”这种东西的存在，并且一个虚拟聊天室里已经因此掀起了一阵不大不小的波澜。  
“阿不思？”阿利安娜伸手在他眼前晃了晃。他刚刚喊了声盖勒特的名字，接着就进入了待机状态。  
“呃……没什么。”阿不思使劲摇摇脑袋，掩饰道，“说到盖勒特，他洗了多久澡了？”  
“好问题。”阿利安娜回忆着，“不过听不到水声了。哇哦——”她突然移开视线，侧探出头去，“那就是所谓，模特的身材吗？”  
“什么？我的老天——”阿不思随即回头，来不及深究“模特”意指如何，只见好家伙，盖勒特象征性在腰上围了块浴巾，赤着脚、浑身滴着水就出来了。他右手拿着块毛巾，极其敷衍地擦拭湿漉漉、一撮一撮的金毛，双目发直，嘴里不知在嘟嘟哝哝些什么。  
“别看，安娜……”阿不思颤抖着说，冲上前去拽住盖勒特腰上摇摇欲坠的浴巾，“他大概在家里习惯了……盖尔！有女生在！”  
“遛鸟吗？”阿利安娜大言不惭地说，作势故意踮起脚张望。  
“你都哪里学的！”阿不思责备但没什么威慑力地瞪她一眼，便匆匆将盖勒特推回房间。  
阿不思拍上了门，还上了锁。圣诞假期盖勒特来访的那几天，他领教过不锁门的后果——阿利安娜的“观察”欲望过于旺盛了。  
“……你不能就这样走出来，知道吗？”阿不思将盖勒特安放在床上，帮他擦干背、肩部和双腿，“头自己擦，别着凉。盖尔？”  
“嗯。”盖勒特鼻子里发出一声，手象征性地在头上抹了抹。  
他在想心事，格雷夫斯到底为什么上午那个点会出现在他附近，真有这么巧合？还是预谋已久？要是被他逮到跟踪的证据，哼哼，他绝对不会给他好果子吃。要亲自警告给他下马威吗？还是埋伏着抓个现行？要不要动用阿伯内西……  
“嘿，你怎么了？”阿不思关切地坐上床沿，搂住他的肩膀，“你有点不大对头。”  
“我在想事情。”盖勒特眉头一皱，还咬起了手指。  
这可真是少见。阿不思琢磨着，阿利安娜和他一起出门一到回家，没提半点儿烦心事，那一定是……  
“工作的事情？”  
“嗯。”盖勒特随口应道。  
“噢，盖尔，我真为你高兴。”阿不思欣喜不已，没想到他的事业心那么强，“安娜说你今天忙坏了，晚饭我加了菜！等着，我给你拿衣服裤子，穿好差不多就能吃了。”他拍拍他，起身向衣柜走去，踢到了盖勒特随意甩在地上的背包，就弯腰去捡，“东西要放整齐，看着清爽，也不容易烦了……咦，这是？”  
没有拉严的背包里掉出一袋东西，软软地在地上散作几团。  
与盖勒特平时风格——那种彩色卡通图案、松松的四角裤——完全不同的弹力内裤。


	112. Chapter 112

“盖尔？”阿不思望着那些裤子若有所思。  
盖勒特一激灵从沉思中掉回现实。  
“阿尔！你听我解释……”他该如何解释？这是今天拍摄结束后，委托方送的赠品。盖勒特一向不喜欢这种紧绷的内裤，他认为身体的每个部分都应该得到充分舒展。但是，内裤在“最不该出现在背包里的物品”列表里名列前茅。阿不思会怎么想，丈夫在外面偷腥？都怪格雷夫斯那张照片，害得他一直心不在焉，没能及时经历现场。  
“解释……”盖勒特脸上红一阵白一阵，阿不思抬头看他，轻轻蹙起眉头。  
怎么办，要说实话吗？就说他实在不喜欢窝在电脑前的工作，而刚好在网络上的形象得到了认可？反正绝对不是因为来钱快，跟家里也绝无关系，阿利安娜更是毫不知情——糟糕，这丫头的嘴是个麻烦……但无论如何，坦白不会比“偷情”的误会更糟糕了。  
盖勒特瞄了眼阿不思，阿不思正静静地望着他。他一定也在思考，清澈的蓝眼睛仿佛能看透一切。  
“好吧，阿尔，我其实……”盖勒特泄了气，打算豁出去了。  
“其实你终于想起来要尝试一下我送你的感恩节礼物、但又不好意思给我看到，就偷偷藏在包里带过来了，是不是？”阿不思却先进行了一番解释，脸还不自觉红了，笑得很腼腆。  
“啊……”盖勒特一愣，模模糊糊地想起这茬来：感恩节假期结束后家门口放了个包裹，但盖勒特拆开看了眼就压箱底了，只说“穿着不舒服”，没想到这时候歪打正着帮了他的忙，“是……就是这么回事……”  
“那，你自己穿衣服吧……”阿不思害羞地跳起来，不知道在瞎想些什么画面，笑得有点傻气，“我……去把阿利安娜关出去……等你吃饭！”  
他蹦走了，开门前示意盖勒特转过去，做了个“把浴巾披上”的动作。果然——  
“安娜！看什么看……”他把妹妹轰走了。  
盖勒特呼了口气，一半是不敢相信自己居然蒙混过关的轻松，一半是不得不再穿上弹力内裤的无奈。真的，为什么人们都喜欢这样的内裤呢，还需要拍广告？  
但小心点，盖勒特，一个谎言埋藏得越久，爆炸的威力也就越大。  
等他换上柔软干爽的棉质短袖和运动裤，晚饭已经摆上了餐桌，桌边兄妹两人的对话戛然而止。阿利安娜眯起眼睛噘着嘴，而阿不思看到他来似有一些慌乱。  
“盖勒特！快来吃饭。”  
“我刚刚好像听你们说‘星期五’之类的？”盖勒特抠了抠耳朵眼儿，那里还留有点粗心没擦干的水滴。  
“没错，星期五嘛，最适合放松搞点活动——”阿利安娜起劲了。  
“我正在教育安娜，”阿不思正色道，“暑期学校也是正经上课，不要刚过了周一就想着周五。”  
“教育！”阿利安娜尖叫，“我该怎么称呼你？邓布利多教授，还是爸爸？”  
“安娜……”提到爸爸，阿不思难免又想起了珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，而这正是他极力避免“星期五话题”的初衷，只好用眼神制止她，“少说两句，吃饭的时候。”  
阿利安娜显然不服，但还是暂时顺从了。  
“你啊，还就得靠你哥治你。”盖勒特嘲笑道，戳起一块烤鸡胸，“嗯，好吃！”  
换作平时，活跃分子盖勒特肯定会积极唱反调，提出一堆度周五的计划，但是今天他刚从一场虚惊里度过来，决定还是不要冒险惹阿不思不痛快；阿不思呢，刚才和妹妹争辩已经够消磨体力的了，万一不小心漏出格雷夫斯现在和自己成同事的消息，盖勒特不知道要怎么闹腾；阿利安娜则气鼓鼓地两边看看，内心不屑：他们各自都有把柄在她手上——尽管阿不思支支吾吾不肯说，但冲那句“这次还是不带盖勒特去Happy Hour了”，他一定有问题——摆什么家长姿态呢？  
总之三人各揣心事，一顿饭吃得勾心斗角、滋味复杂。其中，盖勒特更是雪上加霜，下午拍照已经够受的了，还要被迫继续穿着不适应的内裤，一边强颜欢笑，滋味更加复杂。  
不过当晚，他从那条裤子上得到了意想不到的好处。阿不思脸红心跳得厉害，虽无小别，但胜新婚。  
事后，阿不思侧蜷着睡着了，盖勒特枕着胳膊想心事：原来，那些内裤广告拍出来确实是有除了宣传商品以外的附加作用的。  
这下就更不能让阿不思知道他的真实工作内容了。

这个夜晚是美好的，除了结束得太快。  
盖勒特早该预料到第二天阿不思的闹钟会把他震醒——这已经是宽厚处理，阿不思早十五分钟就悄悄起身去厨房准备早餐了。  
“阿尔……早……”盖勒特睡眼惺忪地挪出屋，阿不思手脚麻利，三个餐盘里已经盛上了夹心吐司和鲜切的水果块。  
三个盘子，但只有两个人。  
盖勒特突然来了劲。  
“阿利安娜，懒姑娘！”他扯着嗓子冲阁楼上喊，“今天你最晚了——”  
“嘘——”阿不思却赶紧制止，“你会把她吵醒的。”  
“吵醒？”盖勒特吃惊地重复，“吵醒？阿尔，你不能搞区别对待！”  
“嗯……她早上没有课嘛……”阿不思含糊地解释道。  
“纵容！包庇！唔唔——”盖勒特扯着嗓子，被阿不思捂住嘴。  
“她保证不会睡过九点……会拍照给我证明。”  
“那我为什么要早起！”盖勒特在阿不思指缝里抗议。  
“因为你要上班打卡啊。”  
盖勒特无言以对。昨天他错过了一个告诉阿不思，其实他的工作并非朝九晚五的机会，现在他无论如何没有勇气再提。而且由于他向公司提出的匪夷所思的要求，昨天收工时他得到的通知是这周暂时还没有新的拍摄任务。但是为了不让阿不思起疑心，他还是得装模作样起床上班。  
“当学生就是爽。”他只得赌气抱怨一句。  
“怎么样，想读研究生了？”阿不思露出心思不纯的笑容。  
“别诓我去考GRE！”盖勒特气势汹汹地咬下一大口面包。  
但阿不思容忍阿利安娜不一起吃早饭也实属无奈：妹妹威胁，如果不还给她“睡觉自由”，她就要把周五Happy Hour的事情捅出来。眼下他处处为难，只带阿利安娜去、怎么跟盖勒特解释？干脆自己也不去、可主管和同事那里怎么交待？如果三人都出席，还有个格雷夫斯呢，乍一见面盖勒特还不得把酒吧掀了……但是他确实会很有风度地替自己挡酒，阿不思想到又心头一暖……  
社交就是令人心烦，为什么人们还如此热衷在这上面消磨时间金钱呢？阿不思在盖勒特面前小心掩饰着纠结，渴望着工作日充实的日程让他能暂时忘却烦恼。  
此时烦恼的并不只有公寓内早餐桌边的两人。  
昨天挖到的猛料确实引起了高度关注，黑料推送页面下嘘声一片；格林德沃虽然没有亲自反击叫骂，但从他锐减的单日ins新动态数量来看，他不是心虚就是窝火，总之不那么舒服。格雷夫斯得意洋洋地反复观看他拍摄的佳作，这清晰度、这实效性、这爆炸感，他觉得即使不靠老爸的关系去MACUSA实习，凭这幅作品说不定能去肖氏新闻部呢。  
他看着格林德沃那张嚣张的脸就不舒服。只可惜据他一天的观察下来，邓布利多似乎对网络社交兴趣不大，估计格林德沃也会防着不让他看到。但他总有机会能引爆炸弹的，周五下班后的小聚就是个好机会，还是能带客人的，想必他俩一定成双结对。到时候，他只需要“不经意”把事情捅出来……  
格雷夫斯时不时将照片拿出来看一眼，一边不屑一遍惋惜：这么可爱的姑娘，怎么就被格林德沃迷了心窍呢？  
可爱……可爱……等格雷夫斯回过神来，才发觉自己大部分时间都盯着照片中的女生看。  
他突然意识到，相比挑拨格林德沃的夫夫情感，想办法要到那个女生的联系方式似乎更有意义些。


	113. Chapter 113

“盖勒特，”兰登看到在他办公室门口无所事事、晃晃悠悠的年轻人，强忍着升高的血压尽可能心平气和，“你用不着天天都来。”  
“我来……看看修片进度。”盖勒特插着裤兜假装漫不经心地说。已经周四了，他每天去肖氏大楼溜达一圈，想碰碰运气，看看有没有新的、符合他不能暴露身份要求的任务。干这行的好处是自由，坏处是，不开工就没有进账。而盖勒特还有一个毛病，当他不忙着挣钱的时候，就会心痒手痒地想花钱，这在积蓄不足时着实不是个好习惯。  
“请相信我团队的专业程度。”兰登干脆地说，“下周就出杂志。要不要给你寄一本？”  
“不必了。”  
“那麻烦你不要在这里影响我——和大家工作了！”  
盖勒特所到之处，许多女员工开始找各种借口——去洗手间、倒咖啡、印资料，或者单纯坐久了需要“走动走动”——只为了瞄他几眼，上午的黄金时间工作效率大打折扣。  
“如果恰好有什么适合我的——”  
“手机！”兰登恼怒地扬了扬自己的手机，“我相信你能收信息和接电话的，对不对？”  
盖勒特吃了瘪，悻悻地晃走了。  
他只得先回住处——阿不思把钥匙留给中午才出门的阿利安娜了——而阿利安娜为了庆祝盖勒特果然接不到新活，雪上加霜当着他的面舀了一大勺雪糕送进嘴里。  
“胖死你。”盖勒特恶狠狠地瞪她。  
“我又不当模特，”阿利安娜咂咂嘴，“但有的人啊，当不了模特，也吃不了甜。”  
“不要逼我！阿不思现在可不在家——”  
“你想揍你职业生涯的领路人吗？”  
“哼，领路人，就凭你？”盖勒特眯起眼睛，指节咔咔作响。  
“你啊，不就是怕被阿不思发现吗？但如果不是‘自愿’露脸又怎么说呢？”阿利安娜提示道，不惧威胁。  
“还能‘不自愿’？”他陷入了思考。  
“街拍呀！”阿利安娜恨铁不成钢地揭晓了谜底。  
“嘿，有道理啊！”盖勒特后知后觉，一拍大腿，急不可耐地掏出手机，“我这就跟他们说……时装嘛，肯定不缺的！”  
“我拯救了你的工作，今天是不是该请我吃午饭了？”阿利安娜趁机敲诈。  
“没问题！”盖勒特也是爽快人。

格雷夫斯每天上班经过那段路时都抱着期待：说不定能再看到那姑娘一眼呢——他自我催眠那是为了搜集“出轨罪证”。然而接连三天，不早不晚，偏偏都只见到格林德沃一脸拽样地插着兜往反方向走，害得他到办公室第一时间就得冲去卫生间洗眼睛。  
但不算全无收获，他从阿不思这边套到了些信息，格林德沃目前正在肖氏广告部实习——令格雷夫斯非常不爽，他不希望看到对头在干“正事”——这就很能说明问题，一个满腔热情、不谙世事的小姑娘最容易被外表和花言巧语蒙骗。没错，尽管不太愿意承认，格林德沃的外型还是挺吸引人的。  
但都是表象！格雷夫斯重重地按下电梯钮，预备下楼用一顿像样的午餐填补内心的愤懑。头三天和同事们意思意思、共进午餐已经做足表面功夫了，现在他得确保明天的Happy Hour格林德沃会到场，这样他便可以一举引爆，谅格林德沃当场也难以狡辩。他低头走出MACUSA大楼，翻开通讯录，只用余光看路。这一片他太熟悉了，闭着眼睛都能准确地凭步数报出目前走到了哪一家餐厅。今天就去吃Poke Bowl好了，格雷夫斯设定好“内部导航”，皱着眉头在手机上一条条查询，看看有没有肖氏内部的眼线能帮他进一步挖掘格林德沃的出轨实证——  
“要吃什么，安娜？”  
“当然是豪华套餐！”  
格雷夫斯闻声一惊，猛地抬头，这不是格林德沃还能是谁？  
他俩站在队伍前几个，正抬头看墙上的菜单，没注意身后。格雷夫斯手机几乎滑脱，但还是强忍着厌恶，一边别过脸去尽量用胳膊遮掩着，一边按下两人侧脸相对的照片，然后匆匆逃到隔壁泰餐厅去了。现在可不是现身的好时候。  
安娜……格雷夫斯恍惚又痛心地下定决心，他必定要从格林德沃的魔爪下将她解救出来。哼，怪只要怪MACUSA和肖氏挨得太近，员工出门吃午饭就那么几家选择，而你格林德沃行事又一点不知收敛！  
格雷夫斯夺门而出，店内食客听到动静不小。回头一瞧，门口的风铃还在叮当直晃。  
“什么情况？”阿利安娜推推盖勒特，小声问道。  
“某个傻瓜进来才发现没带钱呗。”盖勒特向来嘴不饶人。

与此同时，阿不思照例与领导和同事们在公司里一起吃饭。  
“怎么样，快一周了，都适应得挺好吧？”波特先生非常亲切。  
大家纷纷点头。  
“看来下周我还能看到各位，”他幽默地说，“或者至少享用完明天下午一顿免费的啤酒和小食？”  
阿基里斯和实习生们都笑了。阿不思脸上稍稍流露出迟疑，被他们发现了。  
“阿不思，你有何高见？”  
“呃，没有，波特先生……”阿不思连忙说。  
“叫我亚伯拉罕，拜托了，这样我可以欺骗自己还年轻。”波特先生佯装痛苦。  
“我知道了！下回一定注意……”  
“我看阿不思可能觉得美式的聚会太嘈杂了？”阿基里斯也加入到打趣阿不思的行列。几天相处，他们都很喜欢这位勤奋随和、有时略微正经过头的年轻人。  
“绝没有那个意思，阿基里斯！”阿不思真情实感地晃了，没注意到波特先生和阿基里斯相视一笑，思来想去只好半倒出实情，“哎……其实我不怎么会喝酒……”更根本的原因是他没想好如何让盖勒特和格雷夫斯友好地碰面。  
“周五嘛，放松一下也是可以的。住得远吗？”阿基里斯拍拍他，“顺路的话我可以送你。”  
“倒不远，”阿不思摆摆手，又指了指对面的波特大楼，“我就住在那儿，说起来……”他恍然想起了什么，“波特先生，我是说，亚伯拉罕，这楼的名字和你的姓是同一个，太巧了！”  
“其实那是我家族的地产。”波特先生笑笑说，见阿不思惊叹，他又补充道，“放心，我不住在那儿。”  
阿基里斯却怔了怔。他从周一刚见面就注意到了阿不思的婚戒。  
“嗯……阿不思，”阿基里斯试探地问，“波特大楼有短期出租吗？我记得它是出售的公寓。”  
“可能是户主提供的短租嘛。”波特先生说。  
“有道理，不过我猜租金也不便宜。我们的地段好啊！”阿基里斯冲波特先生笑，“所以阿不思，你一个人住？”  
“我其实是暑期借住，”阿不思诚实相告，“和我的伴侣，还有妹妹。是啊，想想这里的房子肯定很贵！我真是幸运极了。”  
阿基里斯心中猛沉。伴侣……妹妹……他沉默了。  
“结婚挺早嘛，阿不思。”波特先生也看到了阿不思的左手无名指。  
“嗯……”阿不思脸上微微泛红，“我也没有预料到这么快的，而且是在上学的时候，我们认识一个学期后就……”  
“挺好的，遇到对的人不必等待，不是吗？”波特先生爽朗地笑着，又望了望阿基里斯。阿基里斯则面色发黑。  
“他们……”阿基里斯突然抬头生硬地说，“你的伴侣、妹妹，明天会来 Happy Hour吗？我们是鼓励带客人的。”  
“我……我去问问？”阿不思被他突如其来还带有些攻击性的提问给震住了。这更像要求而不是建议。  
“那很期待明天见到他们。”阿基里斯扬了扬嘴角，便端起他的餐盒走向水池。  
阿不思刚想问他是不是对自己有意见，还是他哪里说错了话，外出吃午饭的格雷夫斯回来了。  
“哟，这就想着过周五了？”他讲话颇像个监工的。  
“我们正在竭力邀请阿不思把他的家人也带来呢。”波特先生显得更平易近人。  
糟糕，提到家人，阿不思不知如何跟格雷夫斯解释了。  
“那好啊！”倒是格雷夫斯爽快地接话，“其实吧，阿不思，我和盖勒特那档子事都过去一年了，”他尽量装作毫无波澜地念出那个名字，“刚好趁这个机会冰释前嫌。有什么解不开的，以后还做同学呢，你说是不是？”  
“那，我去做做他的思想工作。”听格雷夫斯如此诚恳，阿不思也觉得该推个顺水人情。再不济，还有阿利安娜帮忙一起拦呢。不知怎么，阿利安娜似乎能把盖勒特吃得死死的。  
“一言为定！”格雷夫斯愉快地说，“哎呀，我要快点儿回工作岗位去了……”他向波特先生挥手致意。  
并非所有人都为即将到来的周末心情愉悦，至少阿基里斯不是。  
他知道去年的实习生蒂娜·戈德斯坦住在波特大楼，而她有一个妹妹。上个夏天，两人擦出些过火花，约过几次会，但随着蒂娜返校继续学业不了了之。两人只在节日时互道过祝福。今年春季，阿基里斯在return offer发放名单里看到蒂娜的名字，简直欣喜若狂，但五月又听说她居然放弃了MACUSA，甘心留在Ilvermorny所在的Greylock做一份不起眼的小工作。阿基里斯试图用不那么过分关心的口吻劝她要为职业前景着想，蒂娜含糊了句“请尊重我的个人生活”便没了下文。如今……条条对应，上学期间认识的伴侣、同个专业、波特大楼、妹妹……  
阿基里斯远远注视着那名实习生，他本来还相当有好感的，此刻却觉得浑身冰凉，讽刺至极。  
阿不思·邓布利多，你凭什么偷走了蒂娜的心？


	114. Chapter 114

“他叫珀西瓦尔？”阿利安娜大笑，甚至半打了嗝，迎着盖勒特紧蹙的眉头解释道，“对不起，我想起了我爸爸。”  
他们坐在沙发上等待阿不思喊他们去吃晚饭，盖勒特发现每日黑料推送又更新了，正是中午他俩在餐厅排队时被拍的。盖勒特厌恶地向阿利安娜简述了他与偷拍者的恩怨史。  
“噢，真为爸爸感到不幸。”盖勒特嘲讽道。  
“你别忘了阿不思有个中间名也是珀西瓦尔。”阿利安娜收敛了笑容。  
“名字无所谓好坏，关键还是看人。”盖勒特反应迅捷。  
“不过，”阿利安娜再次翻看照片，“我的侧颜还是很能打的嘛！”  
“也不看看是沾了谁的光！”盖勒特喜滋滋地说。  
“怎么不说是反衬呢？”阿利安娜故意激他。  
“无所谓，”他一笑置之，潇洒地往沙发背上一靠，“我，一个被业界肯定的男人——没错，我下周又有活啦！明天去试衣服。”  
他给公司放开脸部限制后，马上就有时装广告找上门来，盖勒特都有点飘飘然了。  
“啧啧，也不看看是哪个聪明的脑瓜想出的好主意。”  
“主要还是靠实力。”  
“你是指脸。”  
“你瞧，”盖勒特扬起手机，“哥天生是个街拍目标。”  
“对头拿来凑黑料的目标？”阿利安娜摇摇头，在自信心爆棚方面，目前无人能超越她的哥夫，“不过，你不打算澄清一下吗？”  
“有什么好澄清的，”盖勒特耸耸肩，“看他自作聪明更有趣。”  
“噢，我只是怕耽误找男朋友，如果老跟一名男子同框的话。”  
“男朋友男朋友，就知道男朋友！”盖勒特轻拍她的脑袋，“能不能想点别的？”  
“嘿！”阿利安娜还以老拳，“你当初追我哥的时候我有泼过冷水吗？”  
“别闹，你们两个，来吃饭啦！”阿不思关掉油烟机，招呼他们上桌。  
“阿尔，你太辛苦了。”盖勒特将嘴塞得鼓鼓囊囊，含混不清地说，“明天别做饭了，点点儿外卖嘛！”  
“唔，明天……”阿不思不知怎的有些局促，像在隐瞒什么，并不正视盖勒特。他在思考怎么跟盖勒特提明天下班后聚会这茬，而且老板们似乎已经铁定他会带家人了，尤其还有格雷夫斯的和解心愿……一股压力笼罩下来。  
“啪”，盖勒特放下叉子，腾地起身走到阿不思身边。  
“你生病了！”他全无依据地乱下诊断，只因主观判断阿不思“状态不好”，“你又主动给自己加活干了是不是？”  
“盖尔，不是……”  
“明天必须请假！你不请我去请！”他嚷起来。  
“不用的……”  
“阿不思做饭的时候你怎么从来不拦着。”阿利安娜干巴巴地说，抿了一口汤。  
“阿尔！”盖勒特假装没听见，扶住他的肩膀，“今晚你就不要动了，我来洗……把盘子放进洗碗机里！”  
阿利安娜发出一声冷笑。  
“哎呀，我没有生病！”阿不思被盖勒特的大呼小叫刺激得肾上腺素飙升，索性孤注一掷，“我是说，明天下午公司办Happy Hour兼欢迎会，有吃的，可以带客人。所以我就想……”  
“怎么，现在是可以说吗？”阿利安娜饶有兴趣地。  
“你之前就知道？”盖勒特皱起了眉。  
“……带你们一起去。”阿不思下定决心把话说完。  
“出个场好说，”盖勒特非常大牌，但紧揪着疑点不放，“不过，为什么安娜好像老早就知道了？”  
阿利安娜做了个推卸责任的鬼脸。  
阿不思叹了口气。  
“好吧，其实……”该来的总会来，“珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯是我的实习同事之一。”  
“噗。”盖勒特和阿利安娜异口同声，还意味深长地对视一眼。  
“怎么……？”盖勒特居然没有像他预料的那样跳起来大吼。阿利安娜则又解释了一遍她觉得名字好笑。  
这就明白了，盖勒特心中得意，格雷夫斯鬼鬼祟祟跟着他拍照的真实目的浮出水面；而阿不思的坦诚送给他一个先机，当然要好好把握才是。但表面上他还是要保持平静，他是个成熟的大人了。  
“阿尔，你不会以为我还跟他过不去吧？”盖勒特娴熟地假笑着。  
“啊，倒不是……”阿不思口是心非，又对盖勒特刮目相看，竟有些感动。  
“我一定好好表现，不让你在公司丢脸——前提是格雷夫斯表现得像个人。”  
“他会的！我是说——”阿不思脱口而出，才意识到糟糕，这似乎显示出他和格雷夫斯非常熟悉，照盖勒特的敏感——  
“令人欣慰。”他却只是点点头，依然保持微笑。  
“那，明天下午五点，大楼隔壁的酒吧。”  
晚餐令人吃惊地继续顺利进行，好像这段插曲从未发生。看来一切都在向好的方面发展，阿不思紧张过后，一股充满希望的快乐油然而生，充盈了整个心房。  
不过阿利安娜从盖勒特的眼色里得知，晚饭后他们还有些小计划要商量。

阿基里斯心里不太舒坦。  
他设想过许多种和蒂娜再度相逢的场景，如果参加她和某陌生男子的婚礼是最悲惨的话，那第二悲惨非他和她以某人妻子的身份出席同一场活动莫属。  
阿基里斯翻遍了衣柜，处于一种“证明我没有你也过得很好”的心态，打定主意明天的亮相必定要无懈可击。翻着翻着，一件皱巴巴的文化T恤衫滑落，正是去年暑期一个周末、蒂娜拉她一起去的社区救助流浪动物爱心活动的志愿者服装。  
阿基里斯心态崩了。  
周五整个白天他都没能全心投入工作。这很不专业，阿基里斯焦急自责却又无能为力。大部分时候，他发现自己只是盯着阿不思的工位，脑中自动浮现一张左右分列的空白表格，一开始两边的标题分别是“阿不思·邓布利多的优缺点”，但他填着填着，那表格变成了“阿不思·邓布利多的优点”和“阿基里斯·托利弗的缺点”，搅得他好不懊丧。  
“阿基里斯？嘿，你还好吗？”  
“啊呀，阿不思！”阿基里斯恍然回神，竟不知他是何时靠近的，“什、什么事？”  
“本周组内汇报，我刚刚发你邮箱了，不过邮件和Teams你都没回，怕你急用但没收到，就来说一声。”阿不思友好地微笑，“一周过得真快，不是吗？”  
“的确……”阿基里斯喃喃道，机械地点开邮箱，“好，我收到了。谢谢。”  
“应该的。”阿不思点点头，看阿基里斯没有进一步吩咐就转身离开了。  
阿基里斯过了好一会儿才缓过神来，但他得抓紧完成自己那份总结了，下班之前要上交给波特先生。  
下班……又是一阵苦恼袭来。  
他心跳得厉害，连夜打的一堆腹稿也忘得七零八落了，现在只能寄希望于早晨出门时精心打理的发型能挺到傍晚。  
而说到维持发型，又有谁能比得过格雷夫斯呢？他每天顶着涂抹得锃亮的背头，仿佛发胶不要钱；他又在办公室昂首阔步地穿梭了，阿不思抬眼看到，骄傲如一只黑冠公鸡。他想起盖勒特有时候臭起美来也喜欢鼓捣头发，不由会心一笑，浮想联翩：他俩要是顺利和好，说不定还能交流护发心得呢。  
阿基里斯惴惴不安，阿不思满怀憧憬，格雷夫斯志在必得，盖勒特则坐等好戏。  
每个人都在等待五点钟的到来。


	115. Chapter 115

酒吧内，人还是公司里那群人，氛围却大不相同了。慵懒闲适的萨克斯乐声轻绕，人们觥筹交错，谈笑风生。  
阿不思坐在吧台边正对着门的位置，酒柜柱子上悬挂的木质猫头鹰时钟目前指向四点五十七分，盖勒特和阿利安娜随时可能出现。  
“你好，麻烦给我来一杯……”阿不思喊了酒保，但在说出“可乐”前犹豫了，看看四周有没有注意他的眼睛。  
这一看不妙，他的视线被阿基里斯捕捉了。  
“阿不思，这位是山姆，我们做出的数据下一步就是交给他的部门处理的。”阿基里斯携着一位褐发红脸庞的职员大步走来，“山姆，阿不思，我组里的新实习生。”  
“你好！”阿不思忙从圆凳上跳下来与山姆握手。  
“幸会。”山姆绽开一个宽阔的笑容，他手上力道很足。  
“先生，您刚刚说想要？”酒保问阿不思。  
“呃……先不着急……”阿不思匆匆回复。当务之急是给同事留下好印象。  
他们简短地聊了聊工作，山姆向阿基里斯夸了句“你总是分到能干的实习生”，阿不思心里喜滋滋的。阿基里斯礼貌性地笑了笑。  
“那么，阿不思，你来自英国对不对？美国去了别的地方玩过没有？”山姆热情地将话题引向了轻松的方面。  
“有啊，去过波士顿、洛杉矶，对了，来实习前刚去了趟大雾山。”  
“大雾山！”山姆叫道，“哎呀，我就是田纳西人！”  
“这么巧！”阿不思惊喜地说。  
“和蒂娜一起去的？”阿基里斯却不冷不热地来了一句。  
“哎？是……”阿不思愣住，“你认识蒂娜？”  
“她是我去年带的实习生。”阿基里斯喝了一大口酒，紧盯着阿不思，“她没有提到过我吗？”  
阿不思仔细回忆了一会儿，又为阿基里斯的态度感到莫名其妙。  
“没有。”阿不思诚实地答道，“不过我确实向她请教了许多申请方面的问题，我能有幸入组少不了她的功劳——”  
“你昨天不是说会带客人来吗？”阿基里斯好像根本没听他说话，“怎么不见——”  
“啊呀，阿基里斯！”格雷夫斯此时从阿不思身后踱过来，“我能借走阿不思吗？现在是下班时间，还问得这么紧，人家还没喝上东西呢！”  
“啊，噢……”阿基里斯似乎如梦初醒，低下头不再说话。  
“伯纳黛特！”山姆则向另一位走近的黑人女同事挥手，“你出差回来了？我们都不知道！走，阿基里斯，打个招呼去……”  
两人便点了点头离开了。  
“好了，你可以继续点喝的了。”格雷夫斯对他顺手帮的小忙并不怎么在意，松弛自然地坐到阿不思刚才的座位旁边。  
“谢谢……”阿不思迎上酒保的笑容，硬着头皮，“那，一杯啤酒。”  
盖勒特可快点儿到吧！他可不想喝多了在同事们面前出洋相。  
格雷夫斯悠闲地晃动着马提尼，橄榄在杯底轻轻打旋。他没有要离开和别人攀谈的意思，阿不思认为最好说点什么避免尴尬。  
“阿基里斯今天好像有点儿不一样？”他试探地问道，“我们工作出岔子了？”  
“人嘛，总有些秘密的。”格雷夫斯一点儿不担心，接着压低声音，借阿不思的身体挡住，“那个山姆，你觉得怎么样？”  
“挺好、挺热情的呀。”  
“没错，就是有时候‘热情’过了头。”格雷夫斯神秘地笑了，“他能同时和人事的露比、财务的塞西莉约会，而那两位还是平时手挽手一起逛街的好姐妹呢！”  
“老天！”阿不思惊讶地瞪大眼睛。  
“你不是从我这儿知道的。”格雷夫斯老道地说，慢慢引向他的真实目的，“我只是想说明，人有两副或者多副面孔，其实挺正常。”  
阿不思不确定他接下去要说什么，也不知如何接话，便只默默喝了一小口酒。  
“对了，盖勒特怎么还没过来？”格雷夫斯接着问。  
“快了吧，”阿不思看了眼猫头鹰时钟，已经五点零二分了，“大概工作上耽搁了些？”毕竟两家公司步行不到十分钟的距离，盖勒特不可能堵在路上。  
“对，肖氏，”格雷夫斯故作姿态地点点头，“加班加点常有的事。不过他们福利好啊。”  
“福利？那也轮不到他一个实习生啊。”  
“这个福利嘛，不止有物质上的，”格雷夫斯提示道，“工作环境啦、人脉资源啦……我听说肖氏的平均颜值很高哦。”他瞟着阿不思，余光里看到远处的阿基里斯也在往这边瞄，稍稍收回视线。  
“这样啊。”阿不思简短地笑了笑。他还当格雷夫斯是在含蓄地夸奖盖勒特呢。  
“你认识盖勒特时间短，我看你人也不错，所以不忍心，得提醒你一句。”格雷夫斯见他没什么反应，索性挑明。  
“哎？”  
“之前我说了，人表里内里不一样是很常见的，”他用一种布满悬念的口吻说，目光锁着阿不思，从兜里掏出杀手锏——手机，“你有好好了解盖勒特的过去吗，在你们闪婚之前——比如说情感经历？”  
“当然。”阿不思警觉起来，他莫名不喜欢格雷夫斯这会儿的腔调。  
“那，之后呢？”格雷夫斯狡猾地引导着，滑亮手机翻找起来，“他有没有一一坦白社团、工作上结识的人呢？”  
“我相信他。”阿不思轻声但清晰坚定地说，端起酒杯就要起身，“如果你不介意的话——”  
“或许你该先看看这个。”格雷夫斯自信地展示出相片。  
“看什么？”一个声音冷冷响起，却是盖勒特现身，托住阿不思的酒杯，“阿尔，你怎么趁我不注意又偷偷喝酒了？”  
“你来了！”阿不思感激地说，又张望了他身后，“怎么不见——”  
“哈，你来得正好！”格雷夫斯干笑一声，“还就怕你不来呢！”  
“你有什么底牌，要亮快亮。”盖勒特哼道。  
“阿不思，我敬你是个明事理的。”格雷夫斯将手机一送，“别怪我没提醒你！”  
他举着手机，屏息等了三秒，却没有出现他预料中的结果。  
“你带她去吃那家Poke Bowl了，好吃吗？”阿不思高兴地说，“之后我也想试试。”  
“好吃，就是性价比一般，”盖勒特故意大声说，还挑衅地瞪住格雷夫斯，“你妹妹还特能吃！”  
“安娜是……你妹妹？”格雷夫斯愣住了。  
“你知道她？”阿不思也顿了顿，但没多纠结，“她应该也要过来的。我问问……”  
“大概堵车吧，这个点。”盖勒特随口答道，牢牢盯着格雷夫斯，得意地看他脸上出现一丝慌乱，“倒是你，鬼鬼祟祟、是何居心？”  
“我……”格雷夫斯设想过盖勒特抵赖、狡辩、甚至不分青红皂白直接开骂，他都有应对措施，唯独没料到事情还能这么反转。  
“说不出来了吧，偷窥狂！”盖勒特紧咬不放。  
“别那么上纲上线，”反而是阿不思息事宁人，他得肩负起这两人间的和平使命，“说不定只是刚好路过呢？”  
“也就你脾气好！”盖勒特音量抬上来了，“还造谣，这种状况我完全构成诽谤了！”  
“盖勒特！”阿不思制止他，“至于吗？谁保证要好好表现的？”  
“你不能纵容——”盖勒特还想申辩。  
“阿不思，盖勒特！”他被愉快的呼唤打断了。三人回头，阿基里斯引着一位金发少女向他们走来。阿基里斯表情轻松多了，阿利安娜脸上则是一贯的开朗。  
“阿利安娜，刚提到你呢。”阿不思挥挥手。  
“是啊，快来评评理！”盖勒特噘起嘴。  
“你就是珀西瓦尔？”阿利安娜来到近前，冲格雷夫斯说，止不住想笑，“哈，久仰、久仰。”  
格雷夫斯当然不知道阿利安娜笑的是他的名字和盖勒特之前灌输给她的诸多事迹，光是正面见到她就已经开始大脑空白，听到“久仰”更是忘了身之所处。  
“你好！呃，阿利安娜！”他机械又用力地握住阿利安娜的手，由于紧张，过了好久都没松开，最终在她哥哥疑惑的和她哥夫威胁的目光中才想起来撤了手，“不、不好意思……”  
“我要可乐！”阿利安娜已经跳到阿不思身边的空座坐下，又看看哥哥空着的手，“两杯！”  
“多谢你啦。”阿不思抬头，盖勒特端着啤酒向他做了个举杯的动作，然后仰头喝了一大口，并没有要还给他的意思。  
阿不思笑了，接过可乐。甜甜的汽水冲进喉咙，气泡翻滚跳跃着，舒爽淋漓。  
有他俩在身边，真好。


	116. Chapter 116

“阿不思，不介绍一下么？”阿基里斯的话将阿不思从甜爽的遐思中拽回来。  
“抱歉！阿基里斯，这是我的丈夫，盖勒特，”阿不思赶忙放下可乐，急急吞咽，念名字时脸又轻微泛红，“还有我的妹妹，阿利安娜。这是我的领导之一，阿基里斯。”他向他们俩介绍道。  
“什么领导，同事罢了。”阿基里斯又恢复了阿不思熟悉的态度，不再像几分钟前那么咄咄逼人了。  
“刚才阿基里斯管我叫奎妮，”阿利安娜插嘴道，“她是你们都认识的什么人吗？”  
“奎妮？”阿不思、盖勒特、格雷夫斯同时重复道。  
奎妮，阿不思同学蒂娜的妹妹，盖勒特的哥们儿、格雷夫斯的前暗恋对象文达的女朋友。  
“都说了，我只是认错了人……”阿基里斯不安地小声道。

几分钟前。  
“Blind Pig…”阿利安娜自言自语着找到酒吧门面，“就是这里了！”  
盖勒特与她商定，一前一后进酒吧，为的就是迷惑格雷夫斯，让他仍然以为她是盖勒特的出轨对象，从而制造“惊喜”。  
进门不远靠坐着一位二十五六年纪、衣着考究的男子，见到阿利安娜，他流露出些疑色。  
“不好意思，这个时间段MACUSA包场了。”阿基里斯站起来，阿利安娜不得不仰视着他，“而且，我看你还不到能喝酒的年纪吧？”他守在近门处，就是为了能第一时间见到蒂娜。他已经等得有点心焦了。  
“哈，找的就是MACUSA！”阿利安娜也不生怯，而是甜甜一笑，“我哥哥邀请我来的。”  
“你哥哥是哪一位？”阿基里斯稍微松弛了些。  
“阿不思·邓布利多。他是实习生，这周刚入职——”  
“奎妮……”阿基里斯脱口而出，如梦似幻。去年他在路上偶遇过蒂娜的妹妹，虽说长相似乎与记忆中不大一样，但有可能是她留长了头发的缘故……  
“抱歉？”阿利安娜皱了皱眉，怕自己没听清。  
“你可能对我没印象了……”阿基里斯继续自言自语，“你姐姐好吗？我是说……你们怎么没一块儿过来？”  
“姐姐？你认错人了吧！”  
“奎妮，她是不是知道我在才不出现了？”阿基里斯情急之下没控制好，几乎在咆哮了。  
“呃，可是我叫阿利安娜啊！”阿利安娜退后一步大声辩解。  
“阿利……安娜？”阿基里斯像是当头被打了一闷棍，一脸错愕，“你刚刚说你要找……”  
“阿不思·邓布利多，我的，哥哥。”阿利安娜一字一顿地重复道，心想他们MACUSA的职员怎么憨乎乎的，“好吧，如果因为他头发长被你误以为是女孩子的话……”  
“所以，他是你的亲哥哥，”阿基里斯慢慢缓过神来，“他也没有跟蒂娜结婚？”  
“想什么呢！”阿利安娜失声笑道，“他是个弯的！那个，”她已经越过阿基里斯身侧看到阿不思和盖勒特了，“就是他老公！行吧，我找到他们了，先走一步啦——”  
“等等！嗯，你是客人，请允许我带你进去。”阿基里斯遏制住喜悦，彬彬有礼地说。蒂娜并没有和阿不思结婚，而且，说不定她还没对象呢！阿基里斯突然又充满了希望。

“这误会可太大了……”阿不思叹服，喝了一大口可乐才消化这段曲折又充满巧合的轶事。  
在盖勒特——大约是知道了他才是阿不思手上对戒另一半的主人——和酒精的怂恿下，阿基里斯将自己与蒂娜那段往事和盘托出。  
“哥们儿，世事难料啊。”盖勒特拍拍阿基里斯的肩膀，阿不思不明白他们什么时候这么熟了，而阿基里斯也没有认为不妥。  
“可是蒂娜不是和纽特在一起了吗？”阿利安娜快言快语，“就以前上咱们家来玩过的那个纽特？”  
“安娜！”阿不思和盖勒特同时叫道，只不过，阿不思认为现在就向阿基里斯宣布这个噩耗不妥，而盖勒特气的是那句“上咱们家来玩过”。  
阿基里斯不出所料地梗住了。短短的一刻钟内，他的心情像坐上了过山车，一会儿直上云端，一会儿跌落谷底。  
“啊呀，我说错话了。”阿利安娜后知后觉地捂上了嘴。  
“那个纽特，”阿基里斯嘶嘶地说，“又是什么来头？”  
“说起此人！”盖勒特来了兴致，大有格雷夫斯刚才要搬出整一套“格林德沃黑料”的架势，“不解风情、不懂打扮，和老兄你简直不好比啊！”  
“那蒂娜怎么看上他的……”阿基里斯阴沉着脸。  
“盖勒特，别说了！”阿不思呵斥，好巧不巧他的电话响了，“哎呀，是蒂娜……你好？”  
阿基里斯和盖勒特一下子不说话了，屏息静听阿不思“哦哦哦，好好好”。  
“……知道了，快递会送到收发室，你收到邮件就通知我。多谢，再见，蒂娜——”  
“等等！”阿基里斯尖叫着就去夺手机。  
“蒂娜，呃，有一位……”阿不思一哆嗦，手机落进了阿基里斯手中。  
“是我！”阿基里斯冲向门外，“请听我说……”  
“我的手机！”阿不思惊叫，却被盖勒特虚情假意地拦住。  
“哎，一段感情总要了结的嘛，择日不如撞日。”  
其实盖勒特内心暗自祈祷，了结的是纽特的感情。他才不在乎这种煽风点火的行为是否和格雷夫斯今天的初衷一致呢，格雷夫斯——  
他正盯着阿利安娜目不转睛！  
“喂，你怎么还在这里？”盖勒特强行隔断他扫向阿利安娜的视线。  
“行行好，这里是我的主场！”格雷夫斯被打搅了，很不高兴。  
“你们不都说好今天是带着和解的愿望来的吗？”喝可乐的阿不思要跟喝酒的两位男士讲道理，实在费劲，“而且你们看看，边上哪有人像你们似的——”  
这话他说早了，因为另一张小圆桌边响起了女人们的尖叫，声波轰击中心正是刚才那位山姆，脸上早没了先前的坦然自在。他的两位女友似乎终于发现了对方的另一重身份，不过暂时决定统一阵线，一致对外：先对付山姆。  
“有些男人啊，”格雷夫斯尖刻地评论道，斜眼瞟着那边的骚乱，“就是容易忘乎所以，吃着碗里看着锅里，以为自己很能瞒呢。”  
“你说谁呢？”盖勒特虽未偷腥，但确有隐瞒。  
“又不是说你，你心虚什么？”格雷夫斯本来破罐子破摔，单凭这几年跟盖勒特周旋的敏感，他似乎自己撞上了枪口。  
“我……呵，我啊，就是没想到你们大名鼎鼎的MACUSA，员工素质堪忧。”  
“你——”格雷夫斯捏起了拳头。  
“盖勒特，”阿不思冷冷地说，“你别忘了我也是MACUSA的一员。”  
“阿尔……”盖勒特一下子消减了气焰，蔫蔫地缩回自己的座位去了。  
“哼，装腔作势。”格雷夫斯不失时机地补刀。  
“还有你，珀西瓦尔！”阿不思语出惊人，周遭三人一惊，“我知道你最初给我看照片是什么用意，亏得是阿利安娜，一场误会……你们都成熟一点儿吧！”  
好一个阿不思，平时温文尔雅柔声细语——尽管现在也只稍稍抬高了点——那轻蹙的眉头和失望的眼神，有股无形的压迫感，震得格雷夫斯羞愧难当。他太正直了，任何伎俩用到他面前都是自取其辱。莫名地，他想到了办公桌后面只静静看着你、既不动怒也不严厉批评、等你自己意识到错误的教导主任。  
“我知道了……”格雷夫斯只觉得面部发烧，低下头小声嘀咕。令人意外的是，格林德沃没再讥笑或者反咬，估计是领教了阿不思的气场。他甚至还投来了同病相怜的眼神。  
阿不思自己似乎也吓了一跳，猛烈地哆嗦了一下，附到她妹妹耳边说了句什么，格雷夫斯隐约听到“爸爸”之类的。随即阿利安娜咯咯笑了。  
“我知道你没在占他便宜！”阿利安娜笑得捧起肚子，眼睛弯弯眯着煞是可爱，“我当然不会说的，阿不思。”  
这时，阿基里斯颤巍巍地回来了，像丢了半条魂。  
“阿基里斯！你没事吧？”  
“她……”阿基里斯几乎在哽咽了，“蒂娜……说现在交往的那位有爱心，喜欢小动物……而我是个‘不太温暖的城市人’……”  
“嚯，喜欢动物。”盖勒特又来了劲，响亮的哼了一声，“大概是那家伙唯一的优……特点。”他连承认纽特有“优点”都不太情愿。  
“女生嘛，大都喜欢温柔的。喜欢动物很加分啊——”阿利安娜耸耸肩，不以为然道。  
阿基里斯沉重地摇摇头。  
“我也很喜欢动物的！”格雷夫斯没头没脑地来了一句。  
“不过我就一般般了。”阿利安娜愉快地补充完全，“阿不福思老把羊往屋里带，熏得我都有阴影了！城市人怎么了，多好啊！我就特别喜欢纽约的节奏感。”她非常自然地拍了拍阿基里斯。  
格雷夫斯怔住，他不该那么心急地胡扯动物话题的。在刚才的几分之一秒内，他甚至已经构思好了家里狗窝的位置和造型，虽然他从没养过宠物。  
“其实……我也是个……城市人……”他断续又含糊地念着，不过好像并没有人在听。


	117. Chapter 117

“……真不敢相信你居然给了格雷夫斯联系方式！”出租车上，盖勒特非常不满地扭头指责。  
“有什么要紧，”阿利安娜双手捧着手机，手指飞快，屏幕的光亮在幽暗中映出她脸上微微叛逆的笑容，“  
通讯录里多个人而已。”  
“那也不必现在就聊得起劲吧！”盖勒特气急上头，伸手就去夺手机。  
“哎！”阿利安娜尖叫，“我在玩游戏！没和那谁聊天！”  
但由于盖勒特一顿凶猛操作，页面上显示出Game Over字样。  
“我的积分啊……你赔！”她向盖勒特出拳。盖勒特躲闪着，口头敷衍着“再来一局嘛”、“游戏都是虚的”，惹来更激烈的报复。  
但是他们中间坐了个人——遭受打击、喝过头几乎不省人事的阿基里斯，三人认为放他独自回家太冒险了——这为他们解决恩怨带来了阻碍。可怜的家伙，感情遭受打击不说，身上还挨了阿利安娜好几下子。  
“先生，前面那幢大楼靠边停就行……你们两个啊。”阿不思在前座给司机指路，听到后面的动静，无奈地摇摇头。  
盖勒特和阿利安娜规矩地缩起脖子，只挑衅地互瞪一眼。  
“我、我没事……”阿基里斯抹抹脸，醉意朦胧地浅笑，“我，我还要来一杯……”他接着打了个嗝，阿不思慌忙掏出一个塑料袋递到后座。所幸他及时止住，没给这辆出租带来更大的骚乱。  
全无职场精英的样子。  
司机倒是很坦然，仿佛对于此种小场面早已司空见惯，等他们下了车还从容不迫地滋了两下喷雾式空气清新剂，并祝他们周末愉快。  
“住的地方不错嘛，”总算把阿基里斯扛进屋子，安置在沙发上，盖勒特走到落地窗前伸展胳膊，“底下就是中央公园。”  
“也难怪他着急找个伴了。”阿不思感慨，“风景越好，一个人看就越觉得孤独吧。”  
“阿尔！”盖勒特回头，见阿不思正在给阿基里斯盖毯子，连忙冲回来催促，“好了好了，咱们该走了！”  
“他直接睡会受凉的！”阿不思惊异于盖勒特缺乏常识和同情心。  
“受凉正好，醒醒酒。阿利安娜，走吧！别看那些画了……”盖勒特只是不愿看到阿不思对别人展现关怀——但很遗憾这是他的天性——又催对室内陈设饶有兴趣的阿利安娜。  
“想不到这个憨憨还是有点审美的嘛。”阿利安娜赞许道。  
“阿基里斯不傻，”阿不思维护，“他今天只是特殊情况……”  
“那把你关里面欣赏个够如何？”盖勒特以锁门威胁。  
“……就来啦！”阿利安娜小兔子一样蹦向玄关。  
“谢谢各位提出的宝贵指导意见，我会继续改进……”阿基里斯迷糊着躺在沙发上道别，眼睛都没睁全，还以为是送走客户呢。

格雷夫斯对自己今天的表现并不满意，虽然他幸运地要到了阿利安娜的联系方式，但他表现得太过笨拙了，尤其是最后当阿不思提出要送阿基里斯回家，他料定格林德沃肯定会跟上去，便想提出送阿利安娜回家，可话还没说出口——  
“珀西瓦尔，不早了，妈妈已经打电话来催我们回家了。”格雷夫斯先生好巧不巧现身酒吧。  
“快跟爸爸去吧，”盖勒特强忍着笑，“乖宝宝。”  
“你——”格雷夫斯气得眉毛拧到一起。阿利安娜却对他的离开毫不动容。  
“这么说又有房子可以参观了？城里活动就是丰富！”她围在阿基里斯边上，兴奋地叽叽喳喳。  
格雷夫斯只能劝自己不可心急、要细水长流。  
“在吗？”他毕恭毕敬地打下重点突出、言简意赅的第一句问候。  
两分钟，无回应。格雷夫斯有点慌，因为平时兄弟会成员（在他的胁迫下）都是秒回的。  
“今天实在抱歉，是我结论下急了……没有对你不尊重的意思！”  
还是没反应。  
格雷夫斯彻底乱了阵脚。他紧急召集智囊团——ABΩ的兄弟们——“急！怎么跟女生聊天？”  
“这……”他们确实在假期保持了有叫必应的素养，但有用信息一条也无。  
“要不问问她支持哪支球队？”  
“需要体育版的信息吗？我这就去搜！”  
“对了，问她哪个专业的！咱们兄弟这么多，肯定能提建议的——”  
“假期还提学习不太好……老大，你干脆介绍下你现在的实习岗位和公司吧，名气大，妹子肯定很崇拜的！”  
“你们啊，”格雷夫斯忍无可忍，重重地在键盘上敲着，“一个个怎么都这么直男！”  
但问题在于，他只知身为直男的雷区，却没法规避直男的行为，心有余而力不足。  
男生们沉默了一会儿。  
“其实……本来是有非直男的……”有人大着胆子说。  
“谁？”格雷夫斯眼睛一亮。  
“……格林德沃。”  
“……”说了等于白说，徒增烦恼。  
可怜堂堂会长，能解答感情问题的闺蜜竟有零人之多。反观格林德沃，离了兄弟会，爱情事业双丰收……格雷夫斯恨得牙痒痒。  
城市的另一角，阿利安娜刚舒舒服服地泡完澡，敷上面膜，打开手机预备刷一刷新鲜事。嗖嗖，一堆未读消息，来自新添加的联系人，天南海北、东拉西扯、毫无重点。  
阿利安娜皱了皱眉，并不一一细读，就退出了私聊界面，转而点开另一个气泡。  
“谢谢你们送我回家，我现在已经清醒许多。给各位添了麻烦，来日一定补偿。阿基里斯”  
阿利安娜被他中规中矩的署名给逗笑了，思索片刻回复道：“别来日了，就周末如何？”  
趁论文考试小组作业还没开始轮番轰炸，美妙的约会自然是越早越好。阿利安娜兴奋地翻起了日程表，过了会儿才想到不妙，短消息是会显示已读的，那边还晾着个格雷夫斯呢。  
“啊，我在忙。”格雷夫斯等了好久，阿利安娜终于回消息了。  
“忙什么呢？”格雷夫斯像是抓住救命稻草，赶忙追问。  
“嗑CP。”  
“呃……什么叫……嗑CP？”  
阿利安娜却不再回复。  
ABΩ群内只好又组织了一波紧急学习。接着他们得出结论：  
“老大，你可能要补番。”  
“……补番？”  
“或者追剧。”  
“电影系列也有可能。”  
“要么是综艺，真人CP也有很火的。”  
“直接问问妹子吧……”  
“刚才直接问不是效果不好吗！”  
“那怎么办，靠猜吗？热门CP榜单这么长……”  
“说不定……我说句不好听的，她只是……随便找了个借口……”  
ABΩ群陷入了低迷，但阿利安娜并没有说谎，而且她的确在忙着嗑真人CP：她哥和哥夫。  
“阿尔，你喂我吃。”沙发上，盖勒特拱在阿不思怀里耍着无赖。  
“你有手有脚，”阿不思轻叹着，一手还在帮他擦干头发，“我都帮你切好了——”沙发边的矮桌上摆着一盘刚刚切好的瓜果，新鲜诱人。  
“但是我够不到嘛。”盖勒特假惺惺地向后伸胳膊，冲阿不思眨巴眼。  
“那坐起来不就好了？”  
“你的肚子枕着舒服。”理所应当。  
“……真拿你没办法啊。”阿不思戳了一颗草莓送进他嘴里。  
阿利安娜盘腿坐在对面的餐椅上，心满意足地捧着相机，喝着牛奶，时不时加一句旁白：  
“相信我，这只是因为在镜头下——谢天谢地，阿不思已经比较能适应被拍摄了——平时他们还能比这腻歪一千倍。好了，我是本期International House嘉宾阿利安娜，咱们下期再见！”  
嘀，视频结束。


	118. Chapter 118

在家待着是对周末的亵渎，盖勒特、阿不思和阿利安娜一致赞成。  
但是在出行地点选择上他们出现了分歧。  
“我要去大都会看展。”爱好艺术的阿利安娜说。  
“我想去自由女神像。”想把知名景点全部打卡的阿不思说。  
“当然是白天去高级餐厅、晚上听音乐会或者歌剧啦！”懂得情调又不缺钱的盖勒特说。  
三人愣了愣，大眼瞪小眼。  
“外面太热了，”盖勒特力争，“而且就一个雕像，没啥可看的。”  
“这我不同意，她毕竟是个知名地标。”阿不思中肯地分析，“不过也对，气温问题……我不用非赶在今天去——”  
“太好了，”盖勒特快活地拉过阿不思的胳膊将他拽到身边，“二比一！”  
“安娜提醒了我，大都会我也很想去的。”阿不思把话说完，轻巧地抽出胳膊，站到妹妹身边，“没错，二比一。”  
“阿尔！”每当他不想讲道理、或者根本没有道理时就喜欢大吼大叫以使阿不思屈服迁就。盖勒特还用眼神暗示阿利安娜：快说你也改主意了。  
“我是一定要去博物馆的——”阿利安娜坚定地说。  
“你——”盖勒特没想到她这么不讲情面。  
“——不过我不要跟你们一块儿去。”她接着说。  
盖勒特松一口气，但轮到阿不思不解了。  
“为什么……”他听上去很受伤。  
“安娜懂事不想当电灯泡呗。”盖勒特迅速下了定论，“走，阿尔，二人世界，包你满意……”  
“因为我要和朋友一块儿去，”阿利安娜知道哥哥遇事必究的性格，“我们看展很吵的。而且就像盖勒特说的，当灯泡不道德。”  
“等等，你这么快就交上朋友了？”阿不思刚点了头，又想起他们到纽约不过一周。  
“凭我的魅力，分分钟嘛。”阿利安娜挎上整理妥当的提包，就要开溜，看来是预谋已久了。  
阿不思噗嗤笑了出来。  
“怎么？”阿利安娜眉头轻皱。  
“只是你说话和盖勒特越来越像了。那就不打扰你们说悄悄话，盖尔，我们——”  
“好耶！”盖勒特欢呼。  
“我也没说全听你安排。”阿不思笑笑，牵起他的手，“今天怎么玩随你，但吃什么由我来定。保持联系，安娜，”他扬了扬手中的钥匙，“你结束早的话来找我们，或者我们去接你。”  
“放心，我能自己找足乐子的。”说毕，她兴冲冲地闪出门外。  
至于这位“朋友”昨天才见面、而且是通过阿不思认识的阿基里斯，没必要现在就让哥哥知道。阿基里斯的住处就在大都会附近。阿利安娜没有明说今天有几位参观者，倘若阿基里斯问起来，她只需随口编个“他们夫夫俩就喜欢单独腻在一块儿”的理由——确实也是盖勒特的心声。她并不担心游览会无聊，相反，昨天通过阿基里斯公寓内的装修摆设和几幅装饰画风格，阿利安娜料定今天的大都会之行会很愉快。  
不好，格雷夫斯开始问她“昨晚睡得如何”了，阿利安娜胳膊上泛起薄薄的鸡皮疙瘩，她赶紧将手机消除一切提示音和震动。

“其实安娜不在也好，”楼层的电梯门合上，阿不思感叹道，“我没必要一直看着她……我总觉得她年纪小，其实她早就成年了。”  
“你说话真像个老母亲。”盖勒特扶着门边柜，轻点鞋跟将脚套进鞋子，打趣地笑着。  
“别说，我真把她当小女儿看，从小就是我带着她……”阿不思动情地说，“现在居然都开始约会了。在霍格沃茨远我管不到，但现在又朝夕相处……总之，对方一定得是个好男孩。”  
“阿尔，”盖勒特郑重扶上他的双肩，“各人有各人的选择，别干涉，行？瞧瞧我们，家里人从没说过什么——噢，我刚才忘记山羊仔算是你家里人了。”  
“我知道，”阿不思轻微沮丧。“可我忍不住——”  
“咱们现在是一对女儿长大离家的中年夫夫，要专心享受第二春了！”盖勒特打断他，将他推出门外。  
阿不思被他逗得咯咯直笑，顺服地锁门。  
“哎，不过……”阿不思想起一段时间前和格林德沃太太讨论过的话题，试探地问道，“盖尔，你有想过……以后领养一个小孩儿吗？”  
“绝不。”盖勒特干脆地说。  
“不是马上！”阿不思忙辩解道，“我是想假设等几年，我们事业步入正轨——”  
“阿不思。”盖勒特停下步子，极认真地注视着他，“凭我这一小捧爱，全部给你都不够，别说分给一个外人了！”  
他的言辞趋于激烈，阿不思紧拥住他。  
“抱歉，是我唐突了。”他环绕着他的背，“不过盖尔，你可不止一小捧爱。”  
“啊，那只能说明你心眼也不宽，装下一点点爱就满了。”盖勒特故意说。  
“此话不假，”阿不思冲他笑，“是装下一个你就满了。”  
他们一走进电梯就迫不及待地吻上了，全然没在意嗡嗡的运行声、停止的梯厢和再次打开的门。直到等待乘梯的下一拨乘客忍不住轻咳，阿不思才触电般放开盖勒特，红着脸逃窜出去，盖勒特小跑着才追上。  
其实他也就口头上说说自己已是中年心态，盖勒特知道的。从他的口味就能看出来。  
“阿不思，一大早就？”  
既然把白天活动的掌控权交给了阿不思，盖勒特就得做好事态不由他想象发展的准备。阿不思拉着他，既没有去地铁、公交站，也没有打车，而是沿着人行道目标明确地向前走。七拐八拐，当看到店家房檐下挂着的褪色的红灯笼和满目笔画繁多的汉字招牌，盖勒特约莫将他的心思猜到了大半。  
果然，阿不思以光速点了一杯珍珠奶茶，欢天喜地的，完全就是个刚拿到零花钱撒着欢犒劳自己的小男孩。  
“我想它很久了。”阿不思满足地吸了一大口，塑料杯中液面肉眼可见地下降了一指宽，好像又有点难为情，“呃，你也来点？我要了半糖的……”  
“不要，”盖勒特坚决抵制，“半糖足够杀死我了。”  
他本就不喜甜，而且当下糖分对模特身材非常致命。  
“那我不客气了。”阿不思快乐地说，收起不好意思。他本来就是出于礼貌才问盖勒特要不要喝的。  
但午饭时盖勒特就显得反常。阿不思带他去吃韩餐，他居然直接略过了所有标着小辣椒图标的菜式。  
“我以为你挺喜欢吃辣的……”阿不思局促道，他想起春节火锅局上盖勒特几乎包办了辣锅，“我听说这家的辣味年糕特别出名才带你来……要不咱们换一家？”  
“不用！”盖勒特忙说，点单员已经在向他们靠近了，“只是……今天不太想吃，夏天嘛，怕上火……”  
“都是我考虑不周。”阿不思烦恼地搓搓额头，有些消沉。  
“没有那回事！”盖勒特用力捏捏他的手指，表达自己并无责怪之意。实际上他也在悄悄吞口水。盖勒特的口味一向不清淡，要不是怕吃辣冒痘影响周一上镜……哎，模特真是项逼人自律的职业。尽管不太愿意承认，盖勒特心底感叹，妈妈能保持几十年如一日兔子般的食谱还是值得敬佩的。  
午后开始的半场由盖勒特安排，他从来不缺点子，便不会让阿不思的身心有任何一样闲着。他们逛了服装店——“盖勒特！你把我打扮得都不像自己了……”“这叫拯救Hoodie和衬衫计划，我不允许你穿得要么像个中学生要么像个中年人。阿尔，青春！”——电玩城——“哎呀，我玩不了这个……”一小时后，“盖尔，我们能不能再打一局？”——法餐厅——盖勒特想显摆档次，结果发现自己的半吊子法语根本驾驭不了全法文的菜单，最后竟还得靠阿不思解围。  
“就点这些，谢谢。”阿不思优雅地对服务生说，盖勒特则局促地绞起手指。  
“这没什么，”阿不思宽慰他，“语言嘛，多练就会，不练就忘——”  
“不是，”盖勒特生硬地狡辩，戳戳手机，“我只是觉得时间紧，得快点吃完，不然赶不上音乐会了！”  
于是一顿本该浪漫悠闲的晚餐吃得支离破碎。当他们紧赶慢赶到达音乐厅，演出只有一分钟就要开始了。  
“糟糕，阿利安娜！”阿不思小声惊叫，“我得问问她在哪儿——”  
“阿尔，该关静音了！”盖勒特嘶声催道。  
打电话的确不合适了，阿不思摁亮手机，发觉安安静静，一条消息都没有。阿不思后怕着快速编辑信息，他玩了一整天竟完全把妹妹抛到了脑后。还好没出现十几条未接来电，阿利安娜至少没在家门口坐着数砖块……  
“我们在听音乐会，一个半小时后结束。回信息告诉我你的位置。”  
接着他便在盖勒特灼灼的目光中将手机塞进裤兜。  
然而当演出结束后阿不思再次检查手机，阿利安娜依然毫无音讯。


	119. Chapter 119

音乐厅内，观众们还在热烈要求返场，阿不思已经焦急地冲了出去。  
“阿尔，嘿，等等！……抱歉。”盖勒特只得跟上，一路替他向不慎被蹭到膝盖腿的观众道歉。  
阿不思站在门厅里原地踩着碎步徘徊，手机贴在脸上，眉头紧锁。  
“她不接电话……”阿不思声音沙哑，求助似的望向盖勒特，“她会不会……”  
“给我！”盖勒特不假思索，从阿不思手里拔过手机凑到耳边，神色变得轻松，“有什么，线路通的，准是没听到，马路上多吵啊！总之肯定没被绑架——”  
“有你这么安慰人的吗！”阿不思愤怒地吼道，五官扭到了一起。  
“你先别慌。”盖勒特稳住他，拍拍他的背，“对了，或许……”  
他有了个主意。阿不思确实能和社交绝缘，但阿利安娜是个十足的网瘾少女。和盖勒特一样，只要手机有电——显然，电话是通畅的——她便绝无可能不在帐号上直播行程。  
“瞧瞧，”盖勒特划到阿利安娜的主页，绘声绘色地点评起她的游玩项目，“确实去了大都会……嗯，倒是没有耍滑头……嚯，居然还跑到帝国大厦去了！那地方排队可长……阿尔，她等了那么久现在还没低电量关机，已经很值得表扬了……啊，开个玩笑。”他看到阿不思愈发阴沉的脸色，赶忙打住，“现在么……似乎找了个咖啡厅，定位……阿尔，她就在音乐厅附近。”盖勒特信誓旦旦地说。  
“什么——”阿不思仔细看着地图上的他们所在的位置和那个定位坐标，两个小点几乎重合。  
“盖勒特？”这时，熟悉的声音从音乐厅外的阶梯上传来，“阿不思？老天，你居然给我打了一百个电话……”  
来人正是失联的阿利安娜。  
“安娜！”阿不思紧步上前拉住她上下打量，“你没事吧！”  
阿利安娜莫名其妙，疑惑地望着盖勒特。  
“你们不是刚听了音乐会吗，阿不思怎么演起了话剧？”  
“我也正在找词呢，”盖勒特耸耸肩，“的确是戏精上身。”  
但阿不思满脸写着没有心情开玩笑。他深深吸了口气，话倒不重。  
“安娜，以后要记得接电话。”  
“……知道了。”她噘着嘴，不情愿地嘟哝道。  
盖勒特怎么都不会想到，有一天他竟然要担当和事佬的角色。回家的地铁上，三人连排坐着，盖勒特在中间，两边是生着闷气的兄妹俩。  
“来吧，安娜，”盖勒特试图缓和气氛，“说说今天都干了什么，让你哥和我开开眼！”  
“你不是在ins上都看到了么？”阿利安娜哼了一声，没好气地说。  
“这不配合你哥的‘断网行动’嘛。”盖勒特故意说，用胳膊肘捅捅阿利安娜。  
“别一口一个‘你哥’。”盖勒特的刺激起到了效果，阿不思微弱但清晰地说。  
“是是是，是阿不思。”盖勒特偷笑着瞟阿利安娜，他就怕阿不思没反应。  
“大都会、帝国大厦，都po出来啦。走得我快累断腿了！阿不思，我看到消息时你们已经开场十多分钟了，我猜你也没空看手机，干脆找个附近的咖啡馆坐着，写点观后感……这是暑期课程要求之一嘛。”  
“原来你在学习？”阿不思抬起头来，神色明显缓和。  
“要不要给你检查啊？”阿利安娜赌气，就要从包里掏出平板电脑。  
“我不是那个意思……”阿不思连忙摆手，又陷入了自责，“哎，怪我，总是小题大做……”  
“这借口真好用。”盖勒特仰身背手靠上车窗，被阿利安娜打了一下。  
“去，拿去看！”她将平板往盖勒特怀里塞。  
“别，看字眼晕。”盖勒特吐了吐舌头，又环住阿不思的肩膀轻轻摇晃，“那你们算是和好了？”  
“本来就没多大点事！”他们一齐说。  
“行吧，邓布利多们。”盖勒特决定不再掺合。  
后来阿不思又提了姑娘家晚上独自在外还是得保持通讯畅通云云，城里人员复杂，万一有人居心叵测——  
“我有伴儿，”阿利安娜打断道，“送我到咖啡馆门口呢。”  
“哎？这么好心的同学？”阿不思感叹，“那她只是送你到就走了？”他默认阿利安娜先前和女生在一块儿。  
“人家是本地人啦。”阿利安娜收拾着她的包，没有看阿不思，“我们快到站了，这是长区间车，坐过头可有得等呢……！”  
阿不思便没再多问。他竭力克制自己变成更年期式家长，让家里的气氛紧张。不过，盖勒特长了个心眼。  
“我亲爱的妹妹，”盖勒特神不知鬼不觉地溜到阁楼上现在阿利安娜住的房间，叩叩门板，“在和谁聊得那么起劲呀？”  
“盖勒特！”阿利安娜趴在床上整全神贯注，闻言一惊，手一抖手机顺着床单滑倒了地上，“你怎么过来——阿不思！”  
“他在洗澡。”盖勒特懒洋洋地抱着胳膊，故意往地上亮着的手机屏幕瞄，“没猜错的话，是刚刚那位护花使者吧——”  
“不许！”阿利安娜一骨碌翻下床夺回手机，“管得着吗？”  
“我才没有要看，”盖勒特果然站在门边纹丝未动，无辜地举起双手，“你心虚什么？”  
“我，我没有！”她尽可能表现得底气十足。  
“你有，”盖勒特喜滋滋地说，“而且你在约会。”  
阿利安娜眯了眯眼睛，不再说话。盖勒特却突然变了脸色。  
“你……该不会在跟格雷夫斯约会吧！”  
“就算是，也不用经过你允许。”阿利安娜感到自己占了上风，抱着胳膊冲他挤眉弄眼。  
“不行，拿来给我看。”他面孔一变，严肃地摊开手，示意阿利安娜交出手机。  
“没，门，这是隐私。”阿利安娜蔑笑，“得了吧盖勒特，这个家里，谁还没点秘密呢？你最好祈祷我心情好，不然啊，某人的工作内容我可能就会不小心……啧啧。”  
“你——”盖勒特指着她的鼻子，脸上涨红，“你如果是为了气我——”  
“拉倒吧，你在我这有那么高地位吗？我又不是阿不思。”  
“臭丫头！”  
“盖尔？”此时楼梯下传来呼喊，“安娜的洗衣篮拿到了吗？我们得抓紧，不然今晚来不及干了——”  
“就来！”盖勒特回头扯着嗓子回应道。  
阿利安娜窃笑了一句“夫管严”。  
“回头再收拾你！”盖勒特最后恶狠狠地瞪她一眼，扭头去次卧提起洗衣篮，匆匆下楼去了。  
“刚才洗澡的时候我认真想过了，”阿不思一边把脏衣服塞进洗衣机一边说，“我和安娜现在相处有点妈妈当时对我刚去上大学时候那么点意思……导致我现在可能太‘乖’了。”他摇摇头。  
“这点自我认知很准确。”盖勒特笑着点点头。  
“我会尝试改变的……虽然有点儿困难，家人的影响真的好大。”阿不思叹息一口，盖勒特便帮他揉肩，分出一半心思回味刚才和阿利安娜的交锋。  
糟糕，他居然也看出了点自己和父母对着干的影子！  
呵，家庭，盖勒特本以为自己潇洒惯了，才不会受他们影响呢，怎奈天道好轮回。  
罢了，只不过因为她是阿不思的妹妹才顺便关心一下的。  
但她如果真的在跟格雷夫斯约会，盖勒特牙根发痒，他很难保证不实施一些犯罪活动！


	120. Chapter 120

格雷夫斯的搭讪计划并不顺利。阿利安娜的回复总是很简短，不是语气词就是“在忙”，他不由揣测格林德沃或许在从中作梗。格雷夫斯思前想后，翻起阿利安娜的ins主页，见她确实在四处观光——几乎每个初次来纽约的旅人的必经之路——稍稍放心，大概她哥哥要尽地主之谊；但他多长了个心眼，又去翻了格林德沃的相册：不得了，他们去的根本不是同一条路线！  
格雷夫斯缩在电脑椅上，咬着手指皱眉思索。这究竟是怎么一回事？昨天他试图邀她周末出来，阿利安娜称“要和别人出去”；现在看来，这个“别人”并不是邓布利多或格林德沃！  
家离大都会倒不远，但格雷夫斯是在缺乏欣赏艺术的眼光，贸然前去碰运气显然不妥，大都会人多难找不说，即使遇到，也只会因肚里没货而露怯。他仿佛能听到格林德沃在耳边哂笑。此人一贯爱以“文艺青年”自居，抱着把吉他就把对象追到了……格雷夫斯一边不屑，一边咬牙切齿地点开大都会的网站，为了和阿利安娜寻找共同话题开始恶补。  
但不管是格雷夫斯还是盖勒特，都忽略了网络上一条不太起眼的信息。阿基里斯拍了两张大都会的入场票根，配了文字：家门口的艺术馆，今天有伴。  
谁规定已工作人士就不能有网络社交生活了？

周末总是过得很快，要是在以往，盖勒特必然叫苦连天，因为他不能跟阿不思整天腻在一块儿了，还得遵照别人安排的时间表行事。然而今天不一样，没等阿不思唤醒他就自动从床上弹起，感恩戴德、手脚麻利地洗漱穿衣，半句哼唧都没有。  
因为他终于又要开工了。他不喜欢受人支配，但更讨厌无所事事。  
阿不思当然乐得见到这种积极的变化。  
“盖尔，我真高兴。不过早饭你得等等了——盖尔？”阿不思照例在厨房里忙活，满心欢喜地说，却听到开门声。  
“啊，接到消息说有紧急任务要马上去！”盖勒特一只脚已跨出门，回头胡乱搪塞，“我——我去星巴克买点儿带去吃！”  
“盖——”  
砰，房门已经合上了。  
阿不思愣了愣。不过，忙点是好事。  
他将注意放回手头未完成的三明治上。好在今天他打算一个一个做而不是铺开三片吐司面包，依次向上面铺生菜、火腿片和奶酪。那样效率更高，但他就会浪费一个新鲜的三明治。阿不思完成了主餐，倒上一杯橙汁，并没有立即开动，而是取出保鲜膜打算将阿利安娜的那一份先包起来。  
稀奇的事情又发生了。  
“别麻烦了，哥……”阿利安娜趿拉着拖鞋啪哒啪哒走近，打了个大大的哈欠，“我和你，一块儿吃。”  
“你居然起这么早！”阿不思下巴都要惊掉了。  
“学习任务……”阿利安娜愁眉苦脸、强打精神的模样激起了阿不思强烈的怜爱和欣慰。  
“等着，我给你煎个蛋！”阿不思说着就去点火。  
“嗯……别放糖！”阿利安娜扶着桌子迷迷糊糊地坐下，忽然想到什么，高声提醒。哥哥的手艺大体不错，但是偶尔会有“惊喜”。  
她有学习任务不假，但也没到起早贪黑才能完成的地步。只不过，早做完早了结，晚些时候才有可能溜出去自由活动。  
阿不思吃完早饭，简略收拾一番便出门上班。几分钟后，门又被打开了。  
啪！阿利安娜一个激灵合上电脑。  
“阿不思！你忘带东西了？”她异常热情地招呼道，才发觉叫错人，“呃，盖勒特？你不是早走了——”  
“早锻炼。”盖勒特的发尖几乎能滴下水来，脸色通红，呼吸粗重，“累死我了……冲个澡去。”  
他特地起了早，空腹疯跑了一阵，为的就是消除宿夜水肿，以防镜头车祸。他对工作还是相当上心的。  
“有模有样的嘛……”阿利安娜嘀咕一句，继续手头的活计。她调整了坐着的方向，这样盖勒特洗完澡出来看不到她的屏幕。  
“阿不思没给你留饭。”盖勒特的脚步再次响起，阿利安娜头也不抬，“我也不会帮你做的。”  
“没问题，我不吃。”盖勒特异常沉稳地说。  
“哟，开始当苦行僧了？”阿利安娜的眼神越过电脑屏幕飘过来。  
“这叫专业。”盖勒特大模大样地在厨房里走起了台步。他听从了阿不思的规劝，穿了件紧身白背心而不是直接任由上身滴着水就走来走去。不过他身上的线条依然一览无余，阿利安娜允许自己咽了口唾沫再继续浏览网页。  
“倒是你，”盖勒特突然凑近，眯着眼充满怀疑，“这么早起来，有猫腻。”  
“不许我勤奋？”阿利安娜镇定地将电脑转过去，果然半边是参考资料，半边是她正在写的小论文。  
“勤奋，”盖勒特轻描淡写地重复道，昂起头表示对她愿意主动展示的页面并不感兴趣，“只怕是勤奋在别的地方上。”  
“我听不懂你在说什么。”阿利安娜装着傻。  
“普通姑娘在我面前没有秘密，尤其是她们心里藏着什么人的时候。”盖勒特大言不惭地抱起胳膊，“而你阿利安娜，恕我直言，也是普通姑娘之一。”  
“哈！”阿利安娜冲盖勒特狠狠砸了一个抱枕，但不幸被盖勒特闪过了，“你这副德行很讨厌，知道吗？”  
“反正阿不思喜欢我。”他无赖地做着鬼脸。  
“那我祝你永远不被阿不思发现你的小秘密！”阿利安娜语气刻薄地说着反话。  
“那借你吉言。”盖勒特假装没有听出话外之音，接着拖长调子，“哎呀呀，我今天的日程可真是满啊……”他慵懒地炫耀着，仿佛楼下已经排满了长队、铺着洒满花瓣的红毯等他去签名。不多久，他在阿利安娜鄙夷的注视下出了门。不过阿利安娜注意到，哥夫进进出出却滴水未沾，他对事业的认真严谨还真不是装的。

一切都步入了正轨，盖勒特的生活如同他的钱包一样日渐充实，随之增长的还有他的野心。第一次“街拍”非常顺利，成片效果也很自然。盖勒特不禁蠢蠢欲动，说不定他还有更大的拓展空间呢？  
与此同时，阿利安娜也越来越忙，不在家吃晚饭的日子变多了，有时候周末也整天泡在外面。  
“你妹妹又出去了？”这晚，盖勒特敲开家门，发现只有阿不思一人。  
最近他总是最晚“下班”的，倒也不是拍摄日程如此紧张或者刻意营造忙碌假象。他是真的喜欢坐在修图师的身边痴迷地盯着屏幕上的自己完美一点、再完美一点。  
“你这样会影响我员工的效率的！”兰登第无数次咆哮着。在盖勒特的注视下，男修图师会紧张，女修图师会犯花痴。最终他们都和兰登一样，血压升高。  
“噢，小组学习嘛。”阿不思不以为然地说，带着些欣慰，“我们在MACUSA楼下见面时她是这么说的。挺好，暑期很充实——”  
“你等会儿？”盖勒特忙打断他的一长篇感叹，“她在你公司楼下！”  
“有什么问题吗？”阿不思为丈夫的大惊小怪迷惑不解。  
“你就没有想过，”盖勒特不自觉抬高了音量，还无意识地带上了兰登惯用的捏拳动作，“她是在等什么人吗？”  
“她当然是在等人啊。”阿不思笑了笑，望着盖勒特就好像他是个幼儿园的好奇宝宝。  
“你、你就不糟心，你就不膈应？”盖勒特嘶嘶地说。那丫头，肯定跟格雷夫斯有点不清不楚！  
“为什么要糟心膈应？”现在轮到阿不思一头雾水了。  
“你不想想她等的是谁！”盖勒特实在不愿意报上格雷夫斯的大名。  
“当然是等我啊。盖尔，你怎么了？”阿不思感到困惑，又有点儿担忧。  
“等……你？”  
“她不把钥匙给我，我们怎么进得了家门呀！”阿不思说着，拉盖勒特到桌子边坐下，“我看你是饿了、累了，饭这就好——”  
“不，不对。”盖勒特扶着桌子，倔强地盯着冷菜盘，“她肯定是在等别的什么人。”  
“你呀。”阿不思揉揉他的头发，“安娜见到我，我们就出来了，她去地铁站坐车找同学小组学习，我回家。有什么问题？”  
“我觉得女孩儿晚上独自出门太危险了。”盖勒特暗示着。  
“不是你让我别太像更年期家长的吗？况且她现在信息都会回，晚上回家也不会超时。”  
“可是——”  
“吃饭吧，盖尔。”阿不思语气仍旧温柔，但显然带上了不想继续话题的意味。他俯下身，轻吻了盖勒特的唇，然后眨了眨眼，面色微红。  
“你不是最喜欢二人世界了吗？”


	121. Chapter 121

绝对有问题。  
盖勒特靠在四柱床背上，有一搭没一搭地听着浴室里传来的水声，假想自己是个侦探，要从蛛丝马迹中寻找端倪。  
阿利安娜太乖了！她简直从最初那个小恶魔蜕变成了翻版阿不思：按时作息，对功课无比上心，每次出门也都能踩着宵禁时间回来，叫他一点把柄都捉不住。这是一个正常的十九岁少女的生活状态吗？还是说他习惯了文达式的无视规则，而阿利安娜只是先前去奥地利“培训”造成一段时间叛逆假象的延续——现在她甚至都不来听门缝了——但本质上是个阿不思式的乖宝宝？  
怎么可能！但苦于没有证据……  
“盖尔？”杂乱头绪化作的嗡嗡声在阿不思的呼唤下戛然而止——其实那是阿不思关掉了手中的电吹风，他吹了一半发觉盖勒特还愣在床上，“怎么还不去洗澡？”  
“就去。”盖勒特啃着手指，双目无神，抄起床尾的一条内裤就要往洗衣篮里丢——  
“住手！”  
盖勒特被阿不思的高喊吓了一激灵，缩起脖子。  
“怎么——”  
“那是我的……”阿不思下意识遮挡身前，其实他腰上围着浴巾，脸上像要滴出血来，“嗯……还没换上的……”  
“噢……”盖勒特喃喃着，低头仔细辨认，“嗐，阿尔，咱们就不能……”  
就不能放他穿回卡通平角裤吗？多舒适、多有辨识度——  
“没什么，我去洗澡。”但是面对阿不思两汪流动深情的盈盈眼波，他又一句反驳都说不出口。  
罢了，顺其自然吧，盖勒特劝自己，该珍惜眼前的美好——阿不思。只是，如果小姑娘的神秘思春对象恰好真的是他那位对头，格雷夫斯最好祈祷他俩约会时别被他撞见！

格雷夫斯已经渐渐要失去希望了。天聊不长是一个女孩对你兴趣不浓的标志，从“嗯”、“哦”的次数来看，他和阿利安娜的可能性已经无限趋零。  
可是为什么呢？格雷夫斯在洗手间的镜子前，紧皱眉头注视自己了无瑕疵的发型，时不时转向不同的侧面欣赏，均未发现死角。这不应当，他连艺术史都临时补了，不仅确保了和她谈起的画家们重大事件年份准确无误，甚至还搜了不少有趣的生平轶事——大都是兄弟会成员的功劳，但格雷夫斯暂时忘却了这些——他的攀谈就像他的头发一样完美，那么——  
一定是有人在从中作梗！  
“嗨，珀西瓦尔。”  
洗手间的门被推开了，格雷夫斯警惕性地一瞪，镜中映出的是一张与往日无异的和善面庞。  
“阿不思。”他轻点了点头。  
在此种场合相遇，虽说都是正常需要，但难免还有些尴尬。两人迅速断开了视线接触，阿不思就要往里走——  
“阿不思！”格雷夫斯突然又喊了一声。  
阿不思愣在原地，稍稍窘迫：“呃，如果是下午要递交给亚伯拉罕的材料，可不可以待会儿……”  
“啊！”格雷夫斯才意识到他没遏制住内心的大吼大叫，“我……我只是想问问……你妹妹好吗？”  
“阿利安娜？”阿不思显得很困惑。  
“没，没什么……”  
“她啊，”阿不思真的捏起下巴仔细思考起来，脸上浮现微笑，“她最近挺充实的，也很喜欢纽约。”  
“很充实……”格雷夫斯胃里一沉。  
“暑期课程嘛。”阿不思完全没注意到格雷夫斯语气又变，只沉浸在欣喜中，“我本来还担心她只是贪玩才申请到纽约上暑期学校，看来的确是我操心太多……”  
格雷夫斯没法再听下去，面前这位仿佛不是阿利安娜的兄长，而是她看到孩子出息了、感动到热泪盈眶的母亲，如果不被打断，他可以滔滔不绝地一直感叹下去。  
“阿不思……呃，我不打扰你了……我回去，工作……”格雷夫斯匆匆退出洗手间，阿不思好像也才想起他有“正事”要做。  
他神色自然、态度诚恳，加之平时看来为人正派、观念开明——他自己都能和格林德沃结婚——不像是会阻挠妹妹私人生活的人。  
那么就只有格林德沃了！  
格雷夫斯脑中警铃大作。不错，一定又是他！格雷夫斯咬牙切齿，一副格林德沃长着尖角獠牙、手持叉子、甩着长尾巴的狞笑恶魔形象在他眼前挥之不去。  
“哈哈哈！”恶魔格林德沃怪笑着挥动叉子，刷，拍散一个文达的幻影，刷，又驱走一个阿利安娜的，“我就是你的爱情克星！”  
想到此处，格雷夫斯在桌上狠捶一拳，连带着马克杯里的水摇摇晃晃。  
“珀西瓦尔？”来人话中带着狐疑。  
“……阿基里斯！”格雷夫斯迅速冷却，甚至有点虚弱。即便他有背景，在公司干活，表面功夫还是要做到位的。他对别的实习生顾忌不多，但阿基里斯的面子得给。  
“天热事又多，容易烦躁。”阿基里斯理解地点点头，事实上除了那次Happy Hour，他一向沉稳，似乎与“烦躁”绝缘，“周中了，再坚持一会儿。”  
“好的。”格雷夫斯应道。他想起来，阿基里斯也是个感情受挫的可怜人，便压下了心中小小的不爽。  
但要是他知道阿基里斯正在和阿利安娜约会，恐怕没法保持平静。  
格雷夫斯今日无心工作，盯着电脑，脑海里却是天使阿利安娜和恶魔格林德沃在交锋，眼看着天使被恶魔打压，格雷夫斯好不心疼。想必他们在家里也是如此吧！他知道格林德沃的，当他还住在兄弟会宅子里的时候，天天不是外放音乐就是打着游戏大吼大叫，各色外卖的盒子堆满房门口。格雷夫斯猛地一阵心酸，他想象着阿利安娜像灰姑娘一样在屋子里忙个不停地打扫，被恶魔格林德沃呼来喝去，还不敢抱怨、只能偷偷趁着夜色掉眼泪……多可怜啊！  
他胡思乱想了一下午，但好在组里有阿不思在，任务依然按时完成了。  
“走了。”  
“明天见！”  
“今晚过得愉快！”  
“嗯。”下班了，同事们互相道别，格雷夫斯因为存着心事只简短地应付，手上还刷着格林德沃主页上的照片。要是被他找到一丝一毫阿利安娜被虐待的证据，哼哼——  
余光里，她哥哥还在工位上流连忘返，说是要再核查几个数据。真是悲哀啊！妹妹都遭人欺负了，他还像个没事人。  
格雷夫斯瞎想着，走进下行的电梯，拇指无意识地划动屏幕。时间还早，他或许可以去喝一杯消个愁，顺便等爸爸开完每日总结会一道回家。  
格林德沃晒了健身照片，没有阿利安娜……划……格林德沃带阿不思去吃了日料，没有阿利安娜……划……格林德沃晒了情侣装合照，没有阿利安娜……  
这愈加证明了她一定被关在房子里，被无穷无尽的家务所困！等等，阿不思先前说她过得“充实”，莫非……格雷夫斯不敢细想，突然感到天旋地转、头重脚轻：难道阿不思人前温和可亲，背地里却做着恶魔的帮凶！  
“我绝对，不允许你跟格雷夫斯约会！”恶魔格林德沃咆哮着，那么骇人、那么逼真，听得格雷夫斯浑身战栗、气得发抖。  
但好像，有点过于逼真？  
格雷夫斯一抬头，好家伙，他已不知不觉下了电梯走进底层的接待大厅，而面前两人剑拔弩张、横眉冷对，正是阿利安娜和格林德沃！


	122. Chapter 122

盖勒特这天下班早——被忍无可忍的兰登差人轰了出来——由于没钥匙回家，阿利安娜又惯常失联，他便信步逛到了MACUSA。可是一进门，他亲爱的小姑子就坐在接待沙发上，捧着手机，傻笑！

“哎，你干嘛！”阿利安娜正刷得起劲，猛地被人揪着衣领提起来，难免发作。回头辨清是她哥夫，阿利安娜更火大了。

“这话该我问你才对，”盖勒特阴着脸俯视她，嘴角嫌弃地下垂着，“你 **在这里** 干嘛？而且明明在玩手机，却不回我信息？”

“你那属于无关信息，懒得回。”她不耐烦地挥挥手。

“无关！好啊——”盖勒特被噎到，“算了，老实交代蹲在这里做什么，坦白从宽。”

“送钥匙啊。”阿利安娜理所应当地掏出红绳系着的钥匙，往盖勒特身上一丢，“行，给阿不思给你都一样，我任务完成了，再见！”

“你等会儿，”盖勒特冷笑着，抓住她不放，“不对吧，你任务还没完成呢。”

“什么任务？”阿利安娜挣扎，“我不就是来送钥匙——”

“等，情，郎。”盖勒特一字一哼。

“别瞎想啦！”她呛道，“我今晚还有小组学习。”

“我看是约会才对吧！”

“哈，”阿利安娜干笑，“就算是，又跟你有什么关系？”

“你承认了！”盖勒特跳起来，像个找到救命稻草的落水人一样紧抓不放，“我就知道——”

“你知道，你什么都知道。”阿利安娜敷衍着，“放手！”

“是谁？”盖勒特仍然不依不饶，凛声问，“不会是格雷夫斯吧！”

“少管闲事。”

“我绝对，不允许你跟格雷夫斯约会！”盖勒特忍不住爆发。只是他不知道，正主已经潜伏在身边。

格雷夫斯浑身一震，太阳穴上的血管一跳一跳。果不其然，就是格林德沃在捣鬼！

“……就算是，我哥都没说什么，轮得到你来操心？”阿利安娜气势不减。

“算是！”盖勒特嘶声，双目撑大，捂着心口向后踉跄，“你、你能耐……”

“还是担心你自己吧，”阿利安娜乘胜追击，“阿不思总有一天会发现你其实是在拍片——噢，珀西瓦尔，这边！”

她越过盖勒特看到了格雷夫斯，像是发现了救星一样兴奋地高喊，挥舞着空余的手臂。没什么比这能更有效地刺激盖勒特了。

格雷夫斯被那一声唤得心脏皱成一团。眼见他们，一个楚楚可怜，一个却步步紧逼——格雷夫斯带有偏见地将当下局势掉了个个儿——正义感直冲上头。

“格林德沃，你凭什么欺负人？”他攥紧拳头大步上前。

“你们……”盖勒特仿佛遭受重创，两眼泛红，颤抖的食指来回指着他俩。

“别理他，”阿利安娜把头一扬，借机抽开手，竟直接挽住格雷夫斯的胳膊，“咱们走！”

格雷夫斯哪预料到这架势，和盖勒特一道愣在原地。

“不许动！”几秒后盖勒特才反应过来，大叫道。

“走……啦！”阿利安娜使劲掰着格雷夫斯，他像一棵扎根过于坚实的植物，好不容易才被拔出土壤，但还缠绵在大地上拖泥带水，“怎么，你还 **舍不得他** 不成？”

“没……怎么可能！”格雷夫斯如梦初醒，仿佛受到侮辱，“对，我们走！”

盖勒特哪肯放人，但紧接着身后电梯又“叮”了一声。

“盖尔？”阿不思忙完最后一点尾巴下班了，见到大厅中熟悉的身影，“安娜？珀西瓦尔？”

“这时候就别打招呼了！”见格雷夫斯停住脚步，欲言又止，阿利安娜低声催促道。两人夺门而出。

“喂——！”

“盖尔，钥匙掉啦！”盖勒特想追，却被阿不思拉住，“怎么回事？”

“怎么回事？”盖勒特声嘶力竭地重复道，“怎么回事！你妹妹跟人跑啦！”

“ **你** 妹妹和格雷夫斯……”盖勒特抱着膝缩在墙角，怔怔的像个失灵的复读机，“你 **妹妹** 和格雷夫斯……你妹妹 **和** 格雷夫斯……”

“盖勒特，”阿不思摇摇头，弯下身道，“你如果一直蹲在那里，我是不是还要把晚饭盛在狗盆里给你端过来呢？”

“你妹妹和 **格雷夫斯** ！”盖勒特凶狠地嚷着。

“说不定，他正和阿利安娜抱怨‘你哥哥和格林德沃’呢。”阿不思不带感情地说。

“阿尔！”盖勒特像受到电击一样剧烈抖动着抬起头，眼睛红通通的，拼命眨着试图挤几滴眼泪出来，“你好绝情。”

“吃饭。”阿不思已经站起来了，转身走向餐桌。

五分钟后。

“我不会来喂你的。”阿不思坐在桌子边静静地说，独自享用美餐。

盖勒特发出一串恼怒的、类似于炸毛的猫的呼哧声。早先阿不思架着他艰难地从公司回家，短短三分钟的步行路程被盖勒特硬生生拖长了三倍，而且由于他们没在绿灯结束前过完马路，遭到了一众晚高峰司机鸣笛和从车窗中伸出的粗鲁手势警告。阿不思决定不能总是惯着他。

片刻，盖勒特被迫向咕咕直叫的肚子屈服。但是盖勒特为了保持尊严——他才没有打算乖乖吃饭呢——继续蹲在椅子上，胡乱地将食物往嘴里塞，气鼓鼓的，一句话也不说。阿不思好几次抬头，用轻轻责备的眼神提示他，他也不为所动。

“盖尔，他们没在一起。”阿不思轻叹了叹。

“什么？”盖勒特立马竖起耳朵，“你怎么知道！”

“格雷夫斯早先还问我‘你妹妹好吗’，你想，如果他们在交往，何来此问？”

“有道理……”盖勒特慢慢放下了腿——他的确蹲麻了——皱起眉头思索，“不对，万一他是故意迷惑你呢？”

“谁会那么有闲心啊？”阿不思瞥了瞥他。

“……我。”盖勒特不情不愿地挤出一个字，阿不思直摇头。

安静地吃了几口饭。

“不行，阿尔，我还是觉得有蹊跷。”盖勒特放下叉子，煞有介事，“他怎么问的？表情如何？你原原本本告诉我。”

“天呐！”阿不思再好脾气也被他激恼了，“都过去大半天了，我哪里还记得这种小事？”

“你记性一向很好的。”盖勒特固执地说。

“好吧，当时在洗手间里——”

“洗手间？”盖勒特如临大敌，“你们为什么一起去洗手间？”

“不是一起，”阿不思费力地说，“我去的时候他在里面——”

“为什么！”盖勒特几乎抓狂，“你为什么要跟在他后面？”

“我哪知道他在啊？”阿不思也激动起来，“你不是要问阿利安娜——”

“不，你和格雷夫斯差不多同一时间去洗手间，这太严重了！”

“……”

最终这场闹剧以盖勒特撒泼打滚、但阿不思铁面无私、盖勒特被罚收拾厨余并且一晚上不得干扰阿不思收尾。

而阿不思的判断是准确的，阿利安娜确实没有和格雷夫斯交往。

先前，就当格雷夫斯晕晕乎乎被阿利安娜拽出MACUSA，以为命运女神终于对他微笑了，阿利安娜却轻巧松开了他。

“多谢你了，盖勒特那家伙真难缠……”她感叹道，又笑盈盈地拍拍他的肩膀，“那再见，珀西瓦尔。”

她一甩头，灿烂的金色晃了他的神。

“等等！阿利安娜……”格雷夫斯鼓足勇气喊，她叫他名字的时候，神情确实不一般，笑得甚至有些害羞，“可以……一起吃个晚饭吗？”

阿利安娜回头，略略思索。

“可你不是要跟你爸爸一起回家吗？”她咯咯笑着。

糟糕，她大概是误会自己不够独立！只怪上次爸爸在酒吧出现……

“那周末？”他怀揣希望。

“哎呀，我还有约，先走了。”女孩却瞄了眼智能手表匆匆往地铁站去了，只留下一个背影。

可怜格雷夫斯愣在原地，呆若木鸡。是小组学习，他自我安慰，阿不思提过她对暑期学校很上心的……而且，她显然不满格林德沃的“高压控制”，这逆反心一上来，说不定就要机会呢……

对，格林德沃！格雷夫斯化失落为愤怒，竟一下子想起刚才顺耳听到的，“阿不思总有一天会发现你其实是在拍片”。拍片？他脑海中首先浮现出一堆激烈画面。不会吧？格林德沃胆子那么大……但无论如何，他有调查工作可以做了。


	123. Chapter 123

一旦领了罚，盖勒特还是甘于遵守的。  
字面意义上。  
阿不思规定他收拾厨房并且不能故意用语言或者声响干扰他，盖勒特干脆全套做足。他戴好口罩，箍紧头发，挽起袖子，系上围裙，一副要把屋子里里外外大扫除一遍的架势。  
阿不思见他懂事，便放心地离开厨房，坐在沙发上捧着电脑看新闻。不一会儿，脚上被什么东西轻轻撞击。怪事，家里也没有养宠物啊。  
他将电脑挪开，低头望去，原来是扫地机器人开始勤恳工作。阿不思伸长脖子向厨房张望，不得了，盖勒特居然在擦碗柜！  
一股暖流涌起，阿不思甚至有点心疼；盖勒特在惩罚时间以外很少会碰家务，他突然那么心悦诚服地劳动，让阿不思反思是不是罚得重了些、伤了他的情感。  
不，不能心软。理性的那一半提醒自己，狠不下心盖勒特就不会长记性。阿不思咬咬牙，塞上耳机，播放音乐以隔绝厨房的细小响动，将注意力集中到屏幕上的文字。  
半篇文章的工夫，脚踝处又是一碰。  
“又是你啊。”阿不思笑道。  
圆溜溜、黑漆漆的机器人像是摸不着头脑，磕到阿不思后原地站住，滋滋微鸣也暂停。几秒钟后，它似乎集齐了自己的职责，调转方向倒退，离开了沙发。  
真有意思，阿不思不禁遐想，如果他们有一只宠物狗，肯定也会到脚边嗅来嗅去，蹭这蹭那，还会搭上膝头索要关注，多么温馨、多么其乐融融……  
然而阿不思还没构思好哪种狗——要考虑体型、品种、毛色以及和盖勒特的相容度——最适宜收养，脚上挨了第三下。扫地机器人应该很智能的，它会自己探索周边区域而不是一直往死胡同钻，这究竟——  
“盖勒特！”阿不思抬起头，顿时又好气又好笑：盖勒特神不知鬼不觉地把他们堆在客厅一角的行李箱推出来打开，这样能增大宽度，又伴以数个快递包装大纸箱，将他所在的沙发区域堵了个严实，机器人便被关在里面出不去，这才时不时会撞上阿不思。  
可是盖勒特并不在视线范围内。阿不思不解地站起来，跨过扫地机器人，他的红色行李箱后抬起一双眼睛！  
“妈呀！”阿不思惊叫着，又跌回沙发上，“你、你怎么……”  
眼睛的主人当然是盖勒特。他慢慢站起来，全副武装，脸上只露出无辜又疲惫的双眼；他戴着橡胶手套，捏着一块染上灰的抹布。显然，他刚刚在擦地。  
但他恪守着“不用语言干扰”的约定，挥舞着抹布指点着餐厅和起居室的一大片区域，又指指自己，手上乱七八糟地比划着他自己发明的手语。  
“停、停，”阿不思不得不抬手打断他，“你说……什么？”  
盖勒特暂停了张牙舞爪，长久地瞪着阿不思，对于他们缺乏默契十分失望。然后他放慢速度，从头又意味不明地表演哑剧，像在打某种滑稽的中国太极。  
“你为什么不直接告诉我呢？”阿不思放弃了。这时扫地机器人迷茫地转了一圈，又一次执着地奔向他的脚。  
盖勒特好像收到了冒犯，伸出两根食指在口罩前画了个叉，好像在说“是你不让我开口的”。  
在这里等着他呢。阿不思叹了口气，跨出纸箱子，摘下盖勒特的口罩。  
“你可以说话了。”他像哄小孩一样摸摸盖勒特的脸。  
然而盖勒特努起了嘴，疯狂地暗示着。  
阿不思只得给他一个安慰性质的吻。  
“我在打扫卫生，”盖勒特终于打开金口，但透着股阴阳怪气，“阿不思——”  
“打住！”阿不思嗅到不祥。  
“——主人。”来不及了。每次盖勒特要表现他其实并不服阿不思的某些说教或者处置，他反而会刻意表现谦卑。总之，就是要让阿不思起一身鸡皮疙瘩、毛骨悚然。  
“你可以不用干那些的，上周末我刚打扫过。”阿不思虚弱地说，试图去摘他的手套，“既然已经把碗洗了——”  
盖勒特却抽开手，表情惊诧，立即伏回地面激昂地来回擦拭。  
“阿不思主人对盖勒特不满意，”他神经质地自言自语，“阿不思主人可能会把盖勒特赶出去。”  
“快停下！”阿不思想去拉他，但被挡开手。  
“盖勒特要工作，不停地工作……”  
阿不思绕到他面前刚想劝，盖勒特就像扫地机器人碰到障碍一样，掉头继续……盖勒特乱吼他能治，但阿不思拿这种无赖行径毫无办法。这时，门铃响了。  
“想让安娜看笑话吗？”阿不思小声紧催，立即切换成亲切柔和，“就来！”  
盖勒特对着阿不思远去的脚步吐了吐舌头，但很快回到劳动状态。  
门口兄妹俩碰头，阿利安娜一句“可累死我啦，又烧不少脑细胞”飘过来，盖勒特鼻子里轻蔑地哼了声。  
“哟，挺勤快？”穿过起居室回房，阿利安娜很难不察觉盖勒特体态异样——平时他大都在沙发上，享受阿不思投喂水果。  
“晚上好，阿利安娜小姐。”盖勒特拿腔拿调地说。  
“噗。”阿利安娜感到一阵可笑，“哎呀，我要赶紧去洗个澡，在外面跑就是容易出汗……”她哼着小调，愉快地蹬蹬跑上阁楼。  
阿不思脸上挂不住了。他踢了踢盖勒特撅起的屁股。  
“阿不思主人还有什么吩咐吗？”盖勒特头也不回。  
“你知道的，蒂娜还有一张空床。”他隐晦地提示道。  
三、二、一。  
“阿尔！”盖勒特几乎只用了一秒钟卸掉围裙手套，“你别当真……分床睡我绝不允许！”  
“总算闹够了？”阿不思揉了揉太阳穴。  
“怎么叫闹够——就算是吧，也不是我起的头！”盖勒特瘪着嘴，“你妹妹——”  
“还来？”阿不思威胁地瞥他，皱起眉头。  
“我就要一个说法。”  
“是什么？”  
“让她亲口告诉我没跟格雷夫斯交往！”

阿利安娜洗完澡出来，瞧见阿不思正在帮她一条一条挂裙子。  
“呀，咱们不是有个男仆的嘛？”阿利安娜吸着头发上的水，故意说。  
“你也不想白白毁了裙子吧。”阿不思顺着她。  
“也是。”阿利安娜转转眼珠，盖勒特的动作可不会像阿不思那么轻柔，笑道，“看来你还是站在我这边的！”  
“所以教育过他啦，现在还擦着地呢。”阿不思小小地撒了谎，话锋一转，“不过现在毕竟一块儿生活，还是和和气气的好——”  
“阿尔哥哥。”阿利安娜忽闪着睫毛撒娇。  
“如果你真的在和谁交往，”阿不思深吸一口气，阿利安娜在跟他讨价还价时总喜欢用这一招，而且常常起效，他必须速战速决，“告诉我无妨，我不会干涉你的选择。只是——”  
“只是因为盖勒特想知道。”阿利安娜不带表情地说。  
“——只是为了放心。”阿不思面露真诚。  
“好吧，”阿利安娜盯了阿不思好一会儿，妥协了，“反正我没有跟格雷夫斯在一起。我怎么可能和跟爸爸同名的人在一起？”  
“哈哈哈哈！”阿不思一句“好”还没说出口，躲在门后的盖勒特已经按捺不住，跳出来指着阿利安娜的鼻子，“小妮子，我就知道你在诓我！”  
“你！”阿利安娜恼怒地抄起枕头就砸出去。  
比起了解到事实的喜悦，语言和身体上遭受一点攻击并不算什么。临近睡觉点，公寓内又上演了一场鸡飞狗跳。  
以盖勒特被反锁在主卧外面收场。


	124. Chapter 124

格雷夫斯忍辱负重地去肖氏官网上搜盖勒特的名字。  
搜索结果：无。  
怎么回事，格雷夫斯紧皱眉头，格林德沃确实在肖氏工作，他上班路上见到过他走近那幢大楼，但网站里毫无他的踪迹。  
因为他只是个平平无奇的实习生、不配被挂上网站？哼，这也难怪，格雷夫斯冷笑。  
可阿利安娜说“拍片”……对啊！这么不正经的工作，当然是上班时间以外干的！格雷夫斯为自己的机智折服。如果他的实习工作是半天制，而他欺骗阿不思要上整天的班，他就有大把空闲去“犯案”！  
“查！”他向ABΩ下达命令，“格林德沃在肖氏是全职还是兼职，最好有打卡记录！”  
至于查到以后下一步他还没想好，莫非要自己跟踪？波特先生和阿基里斯那里怎么糊弄呢……又不能请病假，波特先生肯定会去爸爸那里“关怀”他一下。该死，如果克雷登斯那小子在纽约就好了，他跟踪格林德沃可有一套。他并不知道他们暗地里早已达成偷拍交片和借旁人视角记录生活的合作关系。事实上，格雷夫斯如果去International House频道看一眼就会发现，格林德沃每日黑料和格邓夫妇秀恩爱日常总是出现重合机位视角。  
就在他为了如何探明格林德沃的秘密拍片地点绞尽脑汁时，手下们带来了悲观的结果：肖氏只收全职实习生。而有一位挖掘能力特别出色的，了解到格林德沃的上班打卡记录一场完美，早到晚退，只不过具体工作内容过于机密，无从得知。  
他难道还会分身不成？格雷夫斯捶了捶桌子。  
“珀西瓦尔，吃完饭了——”妈妈从房外呼唤道。  
“就来！”他应着，轻微地怒火，线索断了。  
“……最近他都不怎么打游戏了，都在正经上网。”  
“儿子长大啦！”  
几分钟后格雷夫斯表情严肃地走出去，不明真相的爸妈正在餐桌边小声议论，以为他到家还在上心实习的事情呢，脸上满是欣慰。  
“都是你爱吃的！”见他来，妈妈招手呼唤他坐下，将手中看了一半的杂志搁到一边。  
“嗯。”本来一切如常，直到他的视线顺着妈妈的动作瞄到杂志打开的那页——熟悉到令人讨厌的一头金发！  
“妈！”格雷夫斯刚要沾上椅子的屁股像被针扎了似的弹起来，他指着那杂志两眼发直，“那是什么！”  
“我订的时尚杂志呀，”格雷夫斯太太愣了愣，然后笑了，又把杂志拿回来，指着格林德沃的照片，“我刚还在看呢，珀西瓦尔，这男孩儿的穿搭不错，周末我照这个给你搭一套——”  
“不必了！”格雷夫斯连连摆手，父母都为他的反应莫名其妙，“呃……我自己会买衣服啦……这本是什么杂志？”  
“肖氏的周刊。”  
原来是这么个拍片！虽然想不通正经广告模特为什么见不得人，但似乎格林德沃瞒着没告诉阿不思……哼，这可不要怪他先下手为强了。  
“妈，我改主意了，”格雷夫斯该换一副笑盈盈的面孔，“这本杂志借我看两天，学习学习？”  
格雷夫斯太太满意地与丈夫对视一眼，点头应允。儿子真是一夜之间成熟了不少，从前他肯定不会服软的。

格雷夫斯当然没有去认真参考时尚杂志的穿搭建议。他抄起书，塞进了上班提的公文包。  
“阿不思，上次你提到……盖勒特目前是做什么岗位来的？”趁着休息时间，格雷夫斯若无其事地踱到阿不思的工位旁边。  
“稍等……”阿不思是只要坐在电脑前就不会闲着的类型，他头也没抬，“怎么突然想到问这个？”  
“兄弟会有个学弟明年想申请肖氏的实习，你知道，互帮互助嘛。”格雷夫斯从容回答。  
“唔，”阿不思暂停了打字，“他提过似乎是广告部门的。”  
被格雷夫斯这么一问，阿不思有些内疚。他沉迷自己的暑期实习，太不关心盖勒特了。  
“哟，广告部门，”格雷夫斯轻松地笑笑，“该不会是当模特、天天拍大片吧！”  
“哪里轮得到他一个小实习生？”阿不思也笑，一边搜肠刮肚地回忆着盖勒特提过的工作内容，“他啊，最多做做联系工作、修修图片什么的。新人，总是打杂嘛。”  
“是嘛，那看来他还真是深藏不露。”格雷夫斯意味深长地说。  
“你是指——”阿不思意识到，格雷夫斯所谓帮人打听实习只是为引出这一句做铺垫。  
“昨天我看杂志，偶然翻到几页，”格雷夫斯不急不缓，饶有兴致，像在推荐一部下饭的剧，“你帮我看看，这位是不是有点眼熟？”  
纽约随处可见的街景、插兜、偏头、墨镜和拽拽的嘴角，阿不思不可能认不出来的——  
“盖勒特？”他还是带上了点疑问的尾音。  
“是啊，我也这么认为。”格雷夫斯很满意他的反应。  
“可他是什么时候……”阿不思陷入思考。  
“哎唷，看来他没跟你说啊……”格雷夫斯佯装慌张，匆匆收起了杂志，“那，你先忙。”不过从阿不思脸上细微的表情看，他的任务初期进展顺利。  
在极短的几分之一秒内，阿不思记住了杂志的封面图案。

盖勒特这几天表现堪称模范。他不仅每天接送阿不思上下班，还主动分摊家务，而且不邀功、不半途而废，一派痛改前非的态度。  
一是为了弥补阿利安娜事件中无理取闹，二嘛，盖勒特得把阿不思哄开心了，眼前的周末才有品质可言。  
但周五临近下班点，盖勒特兴冲冲准备去MACUSA走一趟，却收到一条信息：我直接回家了。  
盖勒特思忖片刻：几天来他既没有再为难阿利安娜，也没有恶意毁谤纽特或格雷夫斯，在上周的家庭视频中更是规规矩矩、半点没让阿不思难堪（格林德沃夫妇又来“抽查”了，盖勒特勉为其难笑脸相迎），自认问心无愧。或许阿不思只是心疼他来回跑呢？盖勒特忍不住勾起嘴角，周末有戏。  
“阿尔，我回来了！”门没锁，盖勒特便直接推开，喜气洋洋，“今晚亲爱的安娜在家吃饭吗？不在的话我们出去潇洒！”  
阿不思却没有像他预料的那样迎上来，给他一个拥抱。  
“阿尔？”盖勒特换了鞋，轻手轻脚地走进去，“你明明在嘛——”  
沙发背上，阿不思红色的脑袋端正地靠着。但他还是没动。  
“怎么了？”盖勒特走上前，从后面环住阿不思的肩膀以示亲昵，“是不是今天想尝尝我的手艺？事先声明，只包填饱，不管口味。”  
他已经瞟到阿不思腿边摊开的杂志，上面正是他的拍摄影像，不由呼吸一滞。  
“噢，晚饭的话，待会儿我会想办法的。”只听阿不思这么说，“在那之前，我很好奇一点：这是什么？”  
他白皙瘦长的手指点向了照片。


	125. Chapter 125

“对呀，那是什么！”盖勒特两眼放光，扑身去夺杂志，“这不是帅气逼人的我吗！”

“你……拍的是你，你会不知道？”阿不思没料到盖勒特的反应，略略吃惊。

“当然不知道啊！”盖勒特表现得理所应当，前后翻动几页，又合上看封面，“居然是肖氏偷拍的！摄影组那些老家伙真会偷懒……”

“偷……拍？”

“啊，街拍、街拍。”盖勒特假装不好意思地挠挠头，继续指责，“不好好去街上找穿搭达人，就知道在同事身上揩油，啧啧！下周我得管他们要稿费去！”他骂骂咧咧地，转身叉起腰就要走。

“你等会儿，盖尔。”阿不思得捋捋，“你的意思是……这组照片是在你毫不知情时，被街拍的？”

“对，没错。”盖勒特信誓旦旦，指着图上的自己说，“不然我能不看镜头吗？”

这是实话，盖勒特自拍或者自己做视频的时候，除非特意设计，眼睛抓镜头从来都很有一套的——他说那是为了“锁住观众的心”。

“可是……”阿不思的底气变弱了，“可是，我好像没见你穿过这套衣服？”

盖勒特脸上闪过一丝惊慌，被阿不思捕捉到了。他果然有问题！天知道他用演技骗过他多少回，但谎言总会露出马脚的。

“好吧，阿尔，事已至此，我也不好再瞒你……”他抿了抿唇。

“说。”阿不思嗓音微冷。

“其实我……”盖勒特挠着后脑勺，作出为难之态，终于鼓足勇气，“其实我自己偷偷买了好多衣服……”

“什么？”这和阿不思预想的坦白内容不太一样。

“你知道的，我所在的部门，就是喜欢比谁穿得好看。”盖勒特开始大倒苦水，“我哪有话语权啊？为了不被他们鄙视，只好随大流……”他又讲买衣服怕挨阿不思的骂，只好藏在行李箱里，被关在外分床睡的那晚灵机一动，征用了蒂娜的衣柜。说到兴头上，他还非拉着阿不思去蒂娜房间参观衣柜，果然挂着不少崭新的男装，其中就有盖勒特上了杂志的那一套。

当然都是服装公司送的。

“阿尔，你，不怪我吧？这都是必要投资！我肯定不会穿了就扔，到时候统统带回去——”他又是卖惨，又是赌咒发誓，拉着阿不思的手几乎要甩上天。

“轻点儿！哎，好吧，我不怪你……”物证俱在，阿不思一时也找不出破绽。

“你最好了！”盖勒特立即追上一吻，凭借阿不思的身体反应，他自信这关八成是过去了。

问题在于，是谁透的口风？盖勒特心中冷哼，揪出幕后黑手才是关键。

阿利安娜吗？她可能对于他干涉她私生活还耿耿于怀，但那是几天前了。而且如果她要告密，大可不必如此曲折，凭她的性格一定会夸大其辞：“哥，告诉你吧，盖勒特其实在外面卖身！”

那么就是格雷夫斯。即便阿利安娜承认了没和他约会，从这厮看她的眼神里能品出些动机不纯。报复，赤裸裸的报复，他准是自己吃天鹅肉不成，便想到他和阿不思之间踩一脚！

“对了，阿尔，”这么推断着，盖勒特轻轻松开怀中人，阿不思已经有点迷瞪瞪了，“这杂志是哪儿来的？”他一向很少关注时尚资讯的，必然是得到点拨。

“唔，我……”换作阿不思局促了，眼神躲闪着，“我中午路过报刊摊，顺手买了一本……”

“原来如此。”盖勒特微笑，不再纠结。

这信息就够了。午休期间，必然是受到同事影响。至于如此“关心”他俩生活的同事，非格雷夫斯莫属！

“但你实话告诉我，拍得怎么样？”

“嗯，好看。”

失重跌向床垫，盖勒特同时盘算着，今后接片还是得小心点，露脸仍然有风险。只是已经签过的几个合同就有点麻烦了。

“不行！”兰登逐渐暴露了资本家的嘴脸，对待盖勒特愈发不客气，“合同就是法律！”

是万恶的金钱，盖勒特心说。他只给了肖氏一个暑假，目前收益不错，可不得抓紧好好压榨？他猜测兰登数钱时肯定不是这副嘴脸。

“我知道，拍还照常拍，”盖勒特尽可能心平气和，他并不想付违约金，“就是宣传方式……咱们内部杂志上就别放正脸了吧？别的身体局部随便。”

“为什么？”兰登眯起眼睛，之前“街拍”也是他提的，怎么又变卦。这小子搞什么名堂？

“低端。”

“你再说一遍？”兰登眉毛抽搐，他讨厌被质疑。

“我是说，如果被人发现你的杂志老用我一个人，还会以为肖氏雇不起模特呢。”

确实有那么一点儿道理。

“好吧，”兰登狡猾地说，“内部我可以不放，而且应你要求，杂志或网站上没出现过你的名字。但是卖给厂商的图和视频，我就管不着了。合同写着，白纸黑字。”

盖勒特仔细回忆着那几套片子和品牌，又联想阿不思的“抽查”，能摸到肖氏的杂志应该是从他公开的实习生身份入手……如果肖氏的广告上不出现模特姓名，那么多商品，格雷夫斯——或许加上兄弟会——即使有一百双眼睛，也难以查清具体哪条内裤、哪条领带被他盖勒特穿戴过，又恰好印在了某本发行量（说不定还不向公众公开呢）远不如肖氏周刊的产品宣传册上。

虽然不是万无一失，但只能希望格雷夫斯知难而退了。

“行。”他咬咬牙道。

“好了，下午拍那支手表的。”兰登宣布道，“对了，拍摄的时候会有人来参观。”

“参观？这不合——”

“完全符合手续。”兰登精明地笑了，“不信你可以翻初始合同。”

又是合同！

“是什么人参观啊？”盖勒特翻着白眼问。

“大学生。肖氏和N大有合作项目，给学生提供参观机会也对我们未来招揽人才有好处。”兰登此刻的表情跟盖勒特假想中他在数钱时的一模一样。

“学生，呵。”盖勒特想到自己，又想到鬼灵精的阿利安娜，学生可不老实，摇了摇头，“你就不怕泄密？”

“他们每个人都会签保密协议。操心你自己吧，年轻人，下午好好表现！”

盖勒特对着兰登趾高气扬的背影做了个难度特别高的鬼脸。

这是个创立有些年份的高档手表品牌，最近顺应潮流推出了更简洁时尚的年轻人士款，需要产品和形象宣传，盖勒特当仁不让。对方的要求也很简单明了，在工作、社交、出游等几个场景下摆几个造型，凸显手表与场所的契合。今天是室内部分，在公司里的摄影棚里就能搞定。盖勒特换好衣服，化妆师最后在他脸上做微调，办公场景布置也进入尾声。盖勒特坐在椅子上，斜斜地望着布景，不由浮想联翩：他还没亲眼见过阿不思在办公桌前的样子呢——尽管他在家时也总是正襟危坐，但和真实办公到底不一样。盖勒特思绪云游，又不免嫉妒格雷夫斯：好东西全被他看去了。

这时，一串叽叽喳喳的笑声打断了他的神游，摄影机后方陆续走来几个挂着临时门卡的年轻姑娘，大约就是兰登说的参观团。盖勒特立马调整坐姿和表情，既然来了，就让她们看看什么叫专业——

直到他对上其中一位参观者的目光。

“是你！”盖勒特和阿利安娜指着对方的鼻子，同时叫道。


	126. Chapter 126

那群女生原本在东张西望，议论着设备和布景，还有几个夸模特帅的，盖勒特好不得意。谁不喜欢褒奖呢？  
然而阿利安娜破坏了他的美梦。  
“是你！”  
“阿利安娜！你认识那个模特小哥？”同伴们又惊又喜。  
“我，她哥。”盖勒特从休息椅上跳下来，走向那群满眼放光的姑娘。  
“哇！”她们赞叹道。这两头金发，看来是真的。  
“哈，别抬举自己了。”阿利安娜却这么说。  
“你——”盖勒特一噎，本来他对阿利安娜泄密的怀疑几乎降到零，这态度，陡然又让指数回升了好几个点，但在公共场合不好发作，他只得强压脾气，“你怎么到这来了？”  
“学校安排的参观啊，不是老早跟你说过我会‘混’进来的，既然你不肯帮我，那就靠自己咯。”阿利安娜理所当然地说，“我还想呢，能不能看到某位大明星，结果是你，没劲。”  
“我看你是欠揍——”  
“模特到位，准备开始拍摄了！”导演催促道。  
盖勒特只得住口，给了阿利安娜一个极厉害的眼神，掉头走进摄影区域。  
但就一秒切换表情的能力，阿利安娜还是敬他具备职业素养的。  
兰登所谓“保密协议”也确实不是句空话，除了开拍前的认亲插曲，整个过程有条不紊，秩序井然；也得益于参观团被提前收走了一切电子通讯设备，以防片场资料外泄和手机闪光灯干扰。尽管刚才的一番“寒暄”并没让众人摸清头脑，阿利安娜和那位模特到底是什么扑朔迷离的关系，这并不妨碍她们为他倾倒。盖勒特摆了几组在阿利安娜看来“一点都不像在正经办公”、“阿不思的气质一点儿没学会”的造型，女生们却欣赏得如痴如醉，连悄悄话都忘了说。原本害怕嘈杂影响拍摄的机动工作人员们松了口气，他们用不着出马了。  
模特本人有点心不在焉。  
阿不思知不知道阿利安娜今天来肖氏参观？  
知道的话会不会问她看了学了些什么？  
阿利安娜会不会一时兴起全盘托出？  
不行，拍完后得截住她，大不了付点封口费。盖勒特咬咬牙，这丫头刁得很。  
然而等他收工，那群学生已经不见了。  
“参观团下一项行程是哪个部门？”他随手抓住一人问，同时急不可耐地脱下西服外套。  
“怎么，打算追上去给签名？”对方不明所以，开着玩笑。  
“不是，我找——”盖勒特却没这个心情。  
“找谁？”阿利安娜笑着，从一排移动衣架后面钻出来。  
“在啊，”盖勒特撇嘴，“倒挺自觉。”  
“反正参观完摄影棚就结束了，原地解散。”  
盖勒特点点头，忽然有意识到什么。  
“不对啊，那他们怎么会允许你留下来？”他指着那些忙碌着收拾现场的人。  
“我说你是我哥啊。”阿利安娜厚着脸皮耸肩。  
“早怎么不认呢！”盖勒特敲她的脑袋，“算了，乖乖跟我回去，阿不思那儿别乱说，这事我就不追究了。”  
“我不乱说，”阿利安娜出奇地配合，“不过，我也没打算跟你回去。我就等着把钥匙给你，喏。”她把钥匙往盖勒特手掌里一塞，“至于我呢，今天参观完和同学们去讨论总结了。”  
她眨眨眼，暗示如果阿不思问起来，盖勒特就用这套说辞。  
“但实际上呢？”盖勒特伸手拦住她，哼道。  
“你，管，不，着。”阿利安娜笑嘻嘻地把他的胳膊抬起一点来，就好像那是车库出入口的横杠，一猫腰钻了出去。  
“别回太晚让你哥担心啊！”  
“知道啦！”发尾一甩，她消失在门后。  
盖勒特看了眼时间，差不多是该去接阿不思下班的点了。不过在出发前，他极仔细地擦掉了脸上的妆。

“嘿，盖尔。”阿不思从电梯出来，笑盈盈地冲盖勒特招手。  
“看到是我你好像一点都不惊讶。”盖勒特迎上前接过他的提包。  
“阿利安娜说过今天去肖氏参观。”阿不思眨眨眼，“别告诉我她没去找你。”  
“什么都瞒不过你。”盖勒特揽过他，将家门钥匙递到他手中，“给你，大家长。”  
“这样叫显得我怪老的。”阿不思抿着嘴推盖勒特一把，“那你带安娜参观了吗？”  
“就打了个照面，我在忙嘛。”盖勒特搪塞道，“再说她们学校定好行程的——”  
这时，两人身后传来说话声。  
“阿基里斯，你看三稿如果还要修改——”竟是格雷夫斯黏在阿基里斯边上，一副积极上进的派头。正可谓来得早不如来得巧，盖勒特心生一计。  
“——我们在摄影棚见到的。”盖勒特不轻不响地说，恰好能让那两人注意到。  
果然，脚步停了。后脑勺燃起熟悉的灼热感，来自格雷夫斯愤懑的目光，盖勒特非常满意。  
“哎，摄影棚？”阿不思些微吃惊，“我以为你是坐办公室——”  
“这么巧啊，阿不思，盖勒特。”阿基里斯向他们打招呼。  
“哟，哥们儿。”盖勒特像老朋友一样捶他的肩头，“最近我家阿不思有没有给你添麻烦？”  
“盖勒特！”阿不思总是禁不起开玩笑，耳根都红了。  
“哪里，要是所有实习生都像阿不思一样，那我就太省心了。”阿基里斯夸道。阿不思却好像更手足无措了。  
格雷夫斯闻言，不知阿基里斯所指的其他人包不包括自己，阴沉的脸色被盖勒特捕捉到。  
“真好，盖勒特又来接你下班。”阿基里斯转向阿不思说，又自嘲，“不像我，孤家寡人。”  
孤家寡人二号格雷夫斯更闹心了。  
“那必须得疼，先走一步。”盖勒特兴致昂扬地道别，拉着阿不思向门外走，又故意让格雷夫斯听见接下去的“私人对话”，“对了，刚刚说到摄影棚，门道不少，咱们说不定能用到iHouse频道里，多变些花样……”  
言下之意就是要格雷夫斯知道：他俩好着呢，不管他从哪听到的风言风语、指责盖勒特有所隐瞒的都是无稽之谈，识相就别来挑拨离间！  
阿基里斯冲两人的背影挥手。“孤家寡人”一说倒也不是故意隐瞒。这些日子以来，虽然他常与阿利安娜出去玩，但介于去年的心结——万一又是一个夏天的短暂邂逅、日后别离又要难过——谁都没有捅破窗户纸、正式确立恋爱关系。另一方面，在日常工作中他对阿不思的印象确实好，又欣赏盖勒特的性格，不管最后能和阿利安娜走到那一步，与她的家人们保持良好关系总是应该的。  
盖勒特怎么可能如实相告呢？他信口胡诌了一通诸如自己工作能力出色、领导特许他去摄影棚帮工的说辞，事无巨细地讲机位怎么架设、补光怎么给角度、模特怎么依据自身条件扬长补短，只不过全是从旁观者的角度。  
“阿尔，今晚我就给你拍几张试试！”讲得上瘾，盖勒特兴冲冲地提议。  
“瞧你说得这么专业，直接你去当模特得了。”阿不思开玩笑道。只是比起盖勒特，他没有那么强的镜头欲。  
盖勒特却微微一愣。  
“阿尔，你……同意我去当模特？”他试探地问。  
“上次的街拍效果不是挺好么？”阿不思笑，“但光我同意又不算数，我又拍不了板、做不了主。”  
“那如果真的有机会呢？”盖勒特捏紧阿不思的手，急切地追问。  
“那……就去试试？”阿不思对他态度突然转变感到莫名其妙，不知哪一句触到了他，“你还好吗，盖尔？”  
“噢……”盖勒特也意识到自己反应过度，松开手，“没什么，今天看得新鲜，兴奋过了头……”  
他移开视线，不再谈此话题。  
有一瞬间，一股冲动催他将一切都说出来：他其实一开始就是个模特；但一秒钟后这念头又冷却了。  
已经到了这个地步，前前后后掩饰了两月有余，现在突然坦白……盖勒特不敢想象阿不思失望的目光。他有点后悔当初犯倔不肯说实话，现在看来，阿不思未必会反对。  
罢了，盖勒特使劲晃晃脑袋，万一最终被戳穿，大不了就说是半路被公司发掘了吧。


	127. Chapter 127

“我想上街去看看。”  
今天是独立日假期的第一天，盖勒特打算好好补个美容觉——下周一他还要起早出外景呢。不过眼睛还没睁开，阿不思就在他耳边雀跃地说。  
“上什么街啊，大放假的……”盖勒特侧身一卷，想把阿不思囊入怀中，身体力行地阻止他荒谬的想法。  
但他失败了。阿不思已经翻下床，还愉快地拉开了窗帘。  
“啊！谋杀！”盖勒特像受伤的动物那样怒吼，迅速钻进被窝深处，全成一团，脊背弓着一起一伏，决心扑上去撕咬胆敢靠近他、掀开被子的任何人。  
“至于吗，盖尔？”阿不思笑道，跪上床沿隔着薄被轻轻揉他的肩膀，被盖勒特打了一下，“这么大动静？”  
“我见不了太阳的！”盖勒特的抗议闷闷地传出来，“我是吸血鬼！”  
“好吧，吸血鬼先生，”阿不思索性顺着他，也不再逼他立即起床，“那今天早上就吃蒜蓉烤面包好了。”  
他哼着小曲走出房间，不理会身后盖勒特意味不明的嗷嗷乱叫。  
半小时后，阿不思坐在餐桌主位，兴冲冲地向两位哈欠连天的听众宣布，他想出门感受节日的氛围。  
“可你又不是美国人，”盖勒特斜托着腮望着他，“我们没有一个人是。”  
阿利安娜点点头，双目无神，半个字都不想说。  
“但这不妨碍我去凑个热闹呀。”阿不思鼓动着，“再说放假在家，闲着也是闲着。”  
他为什么非要跟假期过不去呢？盖勒特苦恼不堪。即便要出去玩，他们也没必要那么早起，而且大夏天压马路实在遭罪。盖勒特寄希望于阿利安娜和她哥抗衡。  
这迷糊的姑娘却还是只机械地点点头，眼睛都快闭上了。  
“喂，”盖勒特抄起叉子在她面前的玻璃杯上敲着，“墙头草！”  
“盖尔！”阿不思连忙拉住他的手。  
“什么！”阿利安娜惊醒，上身一耸，迷茫地来回看着两个男生，“你们聊到哪了——”  
“她根本没在听，”盖勒特怨恨地瞪阿不思，“刚才的表态无效。”  
于是阿不思耐心地又阐述了一遍他的理由。  
“独立日嘛，晚上看个烟花就够了，网络肯定有直播，要么咱们就上屋顶，准看得着！”盖勒特大声提议，拼命向阿利安娜使眼色。  
“一块儿出门？行啊。”清醒状态下的阿利安娜仍然不假思索地同意了。  
“你成心作对是吧！”盖勒特危险地掰响指节。  
“今天不是本来就要出门的吗，”阿利安娜完全不吃他的威胁，泰然自若地望着阿不思，“我记得莉塔今天到？”  
“哪位？”盖勒特皱起眉头。  
“没错，”阿不思赞许地点点头，“忒修斯今天去机场接她回市里，晚上正好可以一起吃个饭。”  
“忒修斯……”盖勒特喃喃念着，忒修斯和莉塔，记忆深处好像是有这两个名字一同出现的场合，“噢，那个要结婚的？”  
“对，纽特的哥哥。”阿不思点点头。  
“我知道——”盖勒特开始不耐烦。  
“就上我家来玩过的那个纽特的哥哥。”阿利安娜插嘴。  
“我知道！”盖勒特忍无可忍，“少说一句不让你吃饭了还是怎么着？”  
阿利安娜不满地眯起眼睛，但大人不记小人过、不跟他计较，转而对阿不思说：“晚上才到啊，我今天晚上同学家开party，早就说好了——”  
“哼，你妹妹，好一朵交际花！”盖勒特讽刺。  
“阿不思，”阿利安娜故意不看盖勒特，面带微笑，“你是不是也听到有个男的在说话？”  
盖勒特和阿利安娜关系成谜，好起来能把阿不思合伙扔进油锅，一个掌勺一个撒调料；但看不对眼的时候，就会成为对方口中的“你妹妹”和“有个男的”。  
“那可真不巧，”阿不思学聪明了，直接无视他们互呛，“不过他们要待完整个周末才离开纽约，想碰头还是有机会的。”  
“所以我白天陪你逛嘛。”她讨好似的。  
盖勒特作势干呕。  
“盖尔，”阿不思深吸一口气，“那既然请不动你，就只好拜托你看家了。我们中午应该会在外面吃——啊呀，冰箱里的菜好像不够了，我一会儿列个单子，麻烦你去超市走一趟——”  
“我去！”盖勒特立即嚷道，竭力避免对上阿利安娜的嘲笑表情，“我跟你们去还不行吗？”

事实证明，盖勒特屈尊陪兄妹俩上街是明智之举。  
刚出地铁口，耳边便回荡着经久不息的轰鸣，一长列摩托呼啸而过，每辆的两边把手上都插着小星条旗，各由一位彪形大汉驾驶，他们有的蓄着络腮胡，有的文了大花臂。路人们冲着摩托队鼓掌欢呼，吹着呼哨。其中一个大叔在经过他们时，不知对谁酷酷地点了点头，阿不思便礼貌挥手，盖勒特肚子上像被猛地打了一拳。  
“走了走了，老男人有什么好看的。不是去广场吗？”他不由分说，拽起阿不思就走。  
“小心撞着人！”盖勒特横冲直撞，阿不思心惊肉跳，不住向撞到的人道歉。好在今天过节，那些脸上胳膊上涂着彩饰或者别着红蓝色发箍的人们对于他们的无心磕碰只是一笑置之。  
“哇，谁过个几十年还不是个老男人了？”阿利安娜拐弯抹角地说。  
时报广场就像任何网络图片和视频搜索结果一样热闹。如果说和平日有什么不同，那就是大小电子屏幕隔一阵就会齐刷刷拼接成巨幅动画，有时是旗帜，有时是动态烟花，阿不思痴迷地观赏着。动画间隙依然播回广告；也有一些互动节目，比如靠近地面的一块巨幅显示屏，可以捕捉到走近它的人群的实时影像。  
“盖尔，我们在上面！”阿不思像个小学生一样兴奋地攀着盖勒特的手臂，向斜上方指。  
“好嘞，拍一段！”阿不思对镜头表现出兴趣，这值得鼓励，盖勒特立即举起手机。  
“我也要进来！”阿利安娜从阿不思另一侧拱过来。  
“先来后到，等会行不？”盖勒特伸长手臂，绕过阿不思驱赶着。  
阿利安娜不服气地一昂头，接着，她突然变了脸色。  
“盖勒特！”阿利安娜急急地嘶声道，又点点手腕。  
“这姑娘今天怎么回事？”盖勒特抱怨着，“阿尔，头再抬高一点——”  
阿利安娜赶紧抓了他一把，盖勒特痛叫，随即见她仍然古怪地点着手腕，又向互动屏幕上方使劲努嘴。  
“什么玩意——”盖勒特不满地一甩头。不看不要紧，一看吓一跳：广场影像正上面的广告屏，开始播他拍的那支手表广告了，露脸的！  
“安娜，不着急，我们慢慢拍。噢，角度不好吗？”阿不思和颜悦色地说，察觉到妹妹的示意，就跟着往上看——  
突然失重，但腰间被坚实地托住，唇上一片温热 。  
喧闹的人群安静了一秒钟，然后爆发出热烈的掌声。  
阿不思大脑一片空白，盖勒特当街吻他、还是在独立日人山人海的时报广场？  
“保持，给你们拍着呢。”阿利安娜见机行事，一边给他俩拍视频，一边用余光监测手表广告进度，等盖勒特的大脸播送完毕，“好，成了！”  
盖勒特松开了阿不思，扶着他慢慢站直。  
“怎么样？”他笑着咂咂嘴，“胜利之吻的原摄地，是不是很有创意？”  
“原来……”阿不思拍打着双颊，试图降温，“哎呀，该跟我先说一声，怪不好意思的……”  
“是我和盖勒特一起想的！”阿利安娜不失时机地向盖勒特邀功，提醒他谢自己不让阿不思看到广告之恩，“他都差点忘了呢！”  
这丫头，算账时可真够积极！盖勒特心中暗骂，但又确实得感谢她眼疾手快、临场应变。  
“是啊，阿尔，”盖勒特只得赔笑，“要不是你要拍照，我还真想不起来。是惊喜，当然不能提告诉你。”  
阿不思点了点他的鼻子，抿嘴笑，脸上的红晕总算退了点下去。  
“可是，还是有点小小的问题。”  
“什么？”盖勒特和阿利安娜同时喊道。  
“胜利之吻，正如其名，是战争胜利那天，不是独立日啦。”  
“管那么多，大不了八月再来一次！”盖勒特终于完全卸下戒备，拉着阿不思离开是非之地。谁知道那广告多久又滚动播放呢？  
盖勒特又逃过一劫，只不过，他不知道街头的这一幕除了被广场上的路人围观，还被暗处别的眼睛捕获到了。


	128. Chapter 128

临街的酒店豪华套房窗边的长靠椅上，女人饶有兴趣地透过望远镜观察广场，嘴角浮现一丝微笑。  
“不休息一下吗，亲爱的？”男人倒了两杯浅浅的红酒，“我以为国际航班令人疲惫——”  
“这不关心下一代嘛。”她头也不抬，目不转睛。  
“难得。”男人不再坚持，只把酒杯轻轻搁在靠椅边的小圆台上，“啊呀。”他小小地惊叹道。  
“怎么？”  
“盖勒特有点你的风范。”他指着屏幕上的手表广告说。  
“哈，他还太嫩！学了点表面皮毛罢了。”  
“对年轻人还是要鼓励为主。”他中肯地提议。  
“他呀，哼，家务事都没解决好呢。”看到视野中金发男生将红发的伴侣扶起，女人终于放下镜筒，又对着男人嫣然一笑，“再说了，我也没说这次一定会露面，何来鼓励或打压呢？”  
“在理。”他简短地肯定，接过望远镜仍搁在台上，顺手替她揉起了肩。  
“不过，可以和‘线人’先通个气。”女人想了想，拿起手机。  
名人一年到头都是社交季，邀请函如雪片纷至沓来，目不暇接，这时甄别筛选就尤为重要。对于莱诺拉·格林德沃这种级别的女星来说，纽约暑期的这场红毯活动是个可有可无的小点缀。但谁让她恰好有个儿子在城里呢？  
而学者兼作家巴恩·奥尔斯——即格林德沃先生——要在纽约的高等学府里找到几位老友叙叙旧，也并不是桩难事。  
盖勒特对头顶上的“监控”一无所知。他还沉浸在劫后余生的庆幸中呢，为了积攒人品，他特意买了个节日特供冰激凌——街边小贩售卖的，香草、蓝莓、樱桃味的三色冰激凌——给阿不思。见阿不思吃得开心，盖勒特突发奇想凑上去舔了一口，好家伙，差点没把他甜晕。  
“阿不思！”盖勒特仰头灌下半瓶矿泉水，吐着舌头，“你为什么能受的了这个？邓布利多是有什么超凡的耐糖基因，还是味觉特别迟钝吗？”  
“是阿不思一个人，”阿利安娜干巴巴地说，“别扯上我全家。”  
阿不思不以为然地舔舔嘴唇，又咬了一大口冰激凌。  
由于晚上预计要吃大餐——阿不思和盖勒特要为新婚的斯卡曼德夫妇接风，而阿利安娜声称有聚会——白天他们就随便填了点小食垫巴肚子。  
刚过三点，阿利安娜就宣布她要出发了。  
“这么早？”阿不思有些吃惊，“同学家住得很远吗？那晚上回来——”  
“不远，就是要做点准备，”阿利安娜精怪地说，“而且正式开始前有暖场活动。”  
“好，注意安全，保持联系，结束后我去接你，还有——”阿不思不厌其烦地叮嘱道，盖勒特抱着双臂冷眼看她，直觉告诉他阿利安娜那套说辞最多只能信一半。不过看在她帮忙遮掩广告的份上，盖勒特一个字刀都没补。  
“知道啦知道啦，”阿利安娜已经急不可耐了，“还有什么？”  
“还有，玩得开心。”阿不思微笑着挥手告别。  
阿利安娜熟门熟路地跑向地铁站。直到她消失在地道口，阿不思才收回目光，掏出了手机。  
“不妙，莉塔倒是快降落了，不过等滑行、取行李……恐怕刚好赶上高峰。”阿不思带着些歉意。盖勒特一向不喜欢等待的。  
“好极了！”盖勒特却一反常态，不急不恼，“刚好坐船兜一圈去！”  
盖勒特不愧是个行动派，又是时间管理的好手。当他们乘着游船悠闲地向海湾驶去，预定餐厅漫长的等位和忒修斯堵在路上的出租车的预达时间竟奇妙地重合到一起，而他俩还能悠闲地回家冲个澡换身干净衣服赴约。  
“安排活动果然还是要靠你。”阿不思挽着盖勒特的胳膊走进波特大楼门厅，由衷地夸奖。  
“小意思。”盖勒特嘴角一勾。

一小时后，他们顺利在餐厅碰了头，一边吃饭一边聊天。  
“你好，盖勒特，又见面了。”莉塔脸上稍稍带着点旅途的疲倦，但保持着微笑，“我们总在世界名城见面。”  
“可不是嘛，上回伦敦，这次纽约。”盖勒特说，斜靠在软椅上姿态松弛，虽然他也是暂住，倒好像是纽约的主人公似的。  
“下回说不定会在巴黎偶遇？”莉塔打趣道，望了望忒修斯。忒修斯捏捏她的手，眼里含情脉脉。  
“可别，”盖勒特突然变了脸色，“我讨厌巴黎——”  
“盖尔！”阿不思本还为他主动攀谈倍感高兴呢，闻言吓了一跳，赶紧小声提醒，“莉塔从小在巴黎长大的。”  
“——我在那儿上过一阵学，有个特别迂腐的老头整天罚我抄句子，噢，巴黎人。”盖勒特证说到兴头上呢，“后来去英国上了大学？我记得你和阿不思是大学同学。”  
“是的。不过其实我中学时就跟全家搬去英国了。”莉塔笑笑。见她没介意，阿不思松了口气。  
“还有我们纽特，他们都是同一级的。”忒修斯非要插嘴，完全没注意到盖勒特眯起的眼睛，“可惜他暑假还留在Greylock，和蒂娜一块儿。对了，你们现在是住在蒂娜家吧？”  
“是的，真是多亏了她帮忙，生了我们不少租房的开销。”阿不思不无感激。  
“你们不会也要住过来吧！”盖勒特突兀地冷声道。  
“盖尔——”  
“不会，我们订了酒店。”忒修斯爽朗地笑，好像一点没察觉到尴尬。  
“我之前听说阿利安娜也在？”莉塔问。  
“她是在，不过这会儿不在。”盖勒特抢道。  
“今天她同学家party，本来可以一起吃饭的。”阿不思进一步解释。  
“原来是这样，”莉塔自言自语，“我刚才好像看到有一位比较眼熟，不过打了招呼对方没答应，想来是认错了。”  
“在这儿？”盖勒特饶有兴趣地挑起眉毛。  
莉塔点点头。  
“那也难怪，我记得只在你们上戈德里克玩的时候见过一次？那也是几年前啦。”阿不思笑着帮她解围，“说起来，你弟弟科沃斯比阿利安娜还小一点？”  
“也要上大学了，九月去布斯巴顿。他还是更喜欢法国。”  
盖勒特却无心再听，只觉得莉塔认错人那段还值得挖掘。  
“你们先聊，我去一下洗手间。”盖勒特拿擦擦嘴，站起了身。他特意兜了一个大圈子，不愿放过每一个灯光稍暗的角落。  
果然，不虚此行。  
靠窗的一张精致的小桌上，水晶瓶内插着一朵玫瑰花，蜡烛营造出浪漫的氛围。年轻的男女对视着，眼里映着烛光有如星辰之辉，低声浅浅交谈，笑意浮生。  
服务生端着精致的菜肴就要上前，被盖勒特拦下略略叮嘱。对方会意，退了下去，而盖勒特接过了托盘。  
“……说起来，我们是不是还有一份鱼没上？”  
“这是他家的招牌菜，可能要等等，或者服务生过来我问一下。噢，好像到了。”  
在阿利安娜和阿基里斯的期待中，一个举托盘的人影款款走近。  
接着他们愣住了。  
“盖……盖勒特？”阿利安娜感觉喉咙里被还没能有机会入口的鱼刺卡住了。  
“聚会，嗯？”盖勒特尽心尽职地将餐盘搁到桌子上，冲阿利安娜坏笑，又转头朝向阿基里斯，“这不是领导嘛，看来这项工作够机密、阿不思还没机会知道吧？”


	129. Chapter 129

“不过有一说一，你这条裙子不错。”盖勒特打量着阿利安娜，她穿着一条浅紫色的连衣裙，裙摆是纱质的，优雅不失活泼，和白天宽松舒适的短袖牛仔裤风格完全不同，更不用提她还特地化了妆，挑剔如盖勒特一下子也没能指出搭配不协调的毛病来。难怪她要好几个小时做准备呢。  
阿利安娜轻轻“哦”了一声，嘀咕着“居然能那么巧”。  
阿基里斯看看他，又看看盖勒特，脸色有点发白。  
“兄弟，”盖勒特豪气地拍拍他的肩膀，“藏得够深。”  
“盖勒特，其实——”阿基里斯试图解释。  
“哎，”一个音节拐了三个弯，盖勒特冲他抖抖眉毛丢出一个“我都懂”的眼色，“看到是你，我不能更放心啦！阿利安娜，如果你需要保密服务——”  
“用不着。”阿利安娜收起最初的惊讶，撑着桌子站起来，气势震住两位男士，“好得很，阿不思也在吧，没啥可遮遮掩掩的，刚好今天当面一块儿说明白！”  
“嚯，比不了比不了。”盖勒特退后两步，举起双手做投降状。  
“走着。”她向阿基里斯勾勾手指，完全看不出对方其实比她年长好几岁。  
“安娜——”  
“迟早都要知道啦！”  
“提醒一句，邓布利多小姐，今天可还有两位斯卡曼德在场。”盖勒特不痛不痒地说。  
“斯卡曼德？”阿基里斯本想再劝至少把饭吃完，大不了一会儿再找间酒吧或者茶室慢慢聊，听到这个名字不由一怔。他也有点坐不住了。  
“你们自己看着办咯。”盖勒特看热闹不嫌事大地耸耸肩，抄起托盘，“至于我呢，跑完这趟腿就该回去了。随时恭候二位。”他挤挤眼睛，转身就要离开——  
“盖尔？去那么久，还以为你迷路了呢。噢——”  
盖勒特点的那份龙虾套餐上来了，左等右等却不见人影，阿不思只得离座寻找。餐厅并不大，他还能转到哪里去呢……正想着，阿不思转过一个拐角，便看到一头熟悉的的金发——不，不止。阿利安娜站在一张餐桌边——尽管她看上去和白天不太一样——和盖勒特齐刷刷地瞪着他；而他俩之间的空隙里、餐桌的对面，坐着一位同样面色惊愕的男士，他的上司，阿基里斯。

“等会儿，我有点乱。”  
服务员热情地帮他们拼了桌子，并表示他们的店由于“太有名，常有两伙朋友凑巧约着同一个点来吃饭”，对今天的状况早就习以为常；不过，显然这两桌的客人没有完全摸清头脑。  
“你确实是阿利安娜。”莉塔确认着。  
“是……”阿利安娜点点头，小声承认，“刚才没答应实在对不住……”  
“哈，别放在心上。”莉塔轻松地说，“事实证明我不是脸盲，而且记性不错。”  
忒修斯就没那么自在了，那位新加入的男士瞪着他似乎带着仇恨。于是，他决定主动示好。  
“你好，我是忒——”他刚伸出手。  
“斯卡曼德先生是吧。”阿基里斯皮笑肉不笑地握住它，捏得特别用力，又看看和他十分亲密的莉塔，“更新速度够快？”  
“嘶——什么？”忒修斯被他颇具攻击性地一握，对他的话又摸不着头脑。  
“噢，阿基里斯！”阿利安娜见状连忙拍拍他，在他耳边迅速又小声地，“那是忒修斯，不是……嗯……这是哥哥！”  
阿基里斯恍然大悟，赶紧撤手，连声说“不好意思”。  
经过一番介绍，误会总算解开，气氛渐渐熟络。  
“原来你是我前女友现男友的哥哥啊！”  
“原来你是阿不思的现同事兼阿利安娜的男友啊！”  
“误会误会！”  
“哪里哪里！”  
男人的友谊就是那么令人琢磨不透。  
接着，他们发现了些更深层的东西，比如纽特托阿不思给莉塔递过匿名情书、科沃斯跟姐姐上邓布利多家玩那次向阿利安娜表白被拒绝后来嘴硬说是真心话大冒险……  
“原来以前你们互相之间那么精彩啊！”盖勒特听得津津有味，忍不住给自己又添了点气泡酒。  
“那时候他们小嘛，就像过家家，算不了数的。” 忒修斯对自己弟弟和妻子的那一小段表现豁达，似乎是早就知情。  
“你这样说，科沃斯要不高兴了。”莉塔抿嘴笑，“我看得出他是认真的，回去郁闷了好几天呢。”  
“我的标准一直很统一的，首先底线就是不能比我小，实际年龄或者心理年龄都是！”阿利安娜一本正经地说。  
“听听这一套一套的！”盖勒特啧啧叹道，“阿尔，你在这样的环境下居然没有早恋！咦，阿尔？”  
阿不思呆呆地吃着他的那份甜点，奶油抹在嘴角都没舔；经盖勒特一问才恍然回过神来，夸张地堆起笑容。  
“没什么，盖尔，就是蛋糕太好吃了……”他强迫自己和大家一起说笑。  
阿基里斯原本已经松弛下来，见状又坐挺身子，与阿利安娜交换了一个眼色。这位认真的兄长并不是哈哈一笑就能糊弄过去的，晚些时候，他必然会需要一个交代。但阿利安娜面无愧疚，眼神告诉阿基里斯“没问题”。  
之后他们又谈到斯卡曼德夫妇的恋爱之路、异国不易终成正果，表达了一番对盖勒特和阿不思精彩生活的艳羡，以及打趣阿基里斯和阿利安娜。  
“你俩之后怎么办？”盖勒特歪着脑袋问他们，“小丫头，你莫非打算转学过来？还是老兄你争取调去英国？MACUSA好像又个分点在伦敦，就是没这里气派。”  
阿不思默默抬起了头，专注地望向他们。他期待听到一个成熟负责的回答。  
这就来了。阿基里斯和阿利安娜对视一眼，他觉得自己有责任先开口。  
“我去年的情况，你们也都知道。”他自嘲道，“我原本告诫自己，到头来极有可能重蹈覆辙……但是，我没法不被阿利安娜吸引。”他笑着望身边的姑娘。  
阿利安娜骄傲地扬起下巴。  
“噢，让顾虑去见上帝！”她潇洒地说，“而我要忙着食人间烟火。至于距离、时间，那都是以后才要考虑的事情。”  
“尤其是听了你们的故事。”阿基里斯又看向忒修斯和莉塔，他们深情地对视着，“不敢迈出第一步才是最可怕的。对了，事实上——”他从随身的礼品袋里抽出一个细长的纸盒，深吸一口气，“今天我才打算正式表白。安娜，能否允许我？”  
盒子打开，里面躺着一条银质项链，吊坠刻着阿利安娜的名字，看来是订做的。  
“哇，谢谢！”阿利安娜美滋滋地撩开头发。  
“真好看。”莉塔称赞道。  
“所以，”阿利安娜仍用手隔着头发，冲阿不思狡黠一笑，先发制人，“现在起才算是正式交往，你第一时间知道啦，不算瞒你，阿不思！”  
阿不思原本想说什么，被妹妹一抢白，嘴唇刚动了动，只得笑了出来。  
“说不过你。”他笑着承认，又点点头，“祝福你们。”  
阿利安娜欣喜地拥抱了阿基里斯。  
至于她拿party当借口还是算擦边扯了小谎，包括之前或许许多夜晚的“小组学习”……阿不思迫使自己保持风度不去追究诚实问题，至少不是当场。阿利安娜幸福、快乐，这不是最重要的吗？她平时出门有分寸，不会晚归，阿基里斯目前来看也值得信任……她是成年人！阿不思又一次提醒自己，别唠叨、别唠叨……不过，他总觉得还有哪儿不太对劲……  
“阿不思，念什么呢？”盖勒特用胳膊肘碰碰他，“举杯啦！”  
“啊……哦！”阿不思赶忙端起盖勒特为他倒好的饮料。  
饭局在轻松的氛围中结束了，三对年轻人在餐厅门口道别。  
忒修斯和莉塔坐上了出租车，阿基里斯表示可以送三人回家。  
“那真是麻烦你了！”阿不思客气道。  
“本来也要送安娜回去的嘛。”阿基里斯说。  
阿利安娜很自然地走向副驾，盖勒特对此安排十分满意，他可以和阿不思挨在一块儿。  
阿不思还是觉得什么地方怪怪的。  
车子驶出地下车库，加入了璀璨灯火中的街道。  
“啊呀。”阿利安娜小声惊叫。  
“怎么？”阿基里斯问，“落东西了？没关系，我们可以再回去。”  
“没、没有。”阿利安娜翻找起了随身的小包，“没问题，咱们走吧。”  
她拿出手机，飞快地编辑起来。  
这不起眼的小插曲却提醒了阿不思：落东西，正是这样！  
阿利安娜白天压马路时穿的可不是这身裙子。她换过衣服，可她根本没有家里的钥匙！


	130. Chapter 130

“阿不思！老天爷，别那么吓人好吗？”阿利安娜从浴室回卧房，正擦着头发心情极好地哼着歌呢，陡然撞见屋内坐着一人，失声惊叫。  
阿不思用一种非常不慵懒的姿势端坐在屋主人奎妮的大号粉红色懒人沙发上，双肘搁膝，十指交叉，发帘低垂，神色凝重。听到妹妹呼喊，他缓缓抬头，非但没有道歉，反而欲言又止。  
阿利安娜深吸一口气。  
“好吧，我道歉，我不该扯谎。但是谈恋爱这种事吧，两情相悦、情投意合、合情合理、合法合规。”她先发制人，向阿不思一通扫射，见他没什么反应，干脆无赖地把手一摊，“不过吃饭的时候面子你也给了，现在想教育的话，就来吧。”  
阿不思嘴唇动了动，没有马上说话。  
“安娜，今晚的裙子很好看。”他柔和地说。  
“什——噢，谢谢？”她没料到这一出，不由得高兴起来。但阿不思紧接着说的，让她刚放松的神经瞬间紧绷。  
“我可否好奇，白天换下来的衣服，被你变到哪里去了呢？”  
……糟糕。阿利安娜的笑容僵在脸上，阿不思纯澈的眼神未带审视但闪动着好奇，使她无处遁形。  
“呃……”阿利安娜没法开口，她答应了保管衣服的人暂时不向阿不思透露行踪。人为什么总是要为他人作承诺呢？  
阿不思便把妹妹底气不足的态度视为猜测的印证：阿利安娜下午准是去了阿基里斯家。  
“我知道，在这方面我也不够以身作则，毕竟我和盖勒特当时进展很快——”他隐晦地说。  
“阿不思，你误会我了——”阿利安娜试图辩解。  
“总之，要保护好自己。”言尽于此，阿不思给了一个“我相信你”的眼神，在盖勒特第一百遍“阿尔，快来陪我”的呼唤中退出房间。  
这都什么跟什么嘛！阿利安娜懊恼地跌进被子里。下午，她好端端地跟格林德沃太太一道去逛了街——果然和行家在一块儿能急速提高审美——接着去她下榻的酒店洗了澡换上新裙子，心旷神怡地去赴约。怎么好像在阿不思眼里，她就是个满脑子只有男朋友的小姑娘？  
说来也真是，格林德沃家都一个德行，喜欢隐匿形迹身份、暗中观察猎物，把生活过成一部警匪片。她把刚才阿不思长兄如母一般的教导向莱诺拉抱怨，只收获了一条“哈哈哈真是个细心的孩子”作评价。  
在她心里，儿婿比亲生骨肉地位还真是高了不止一个档次。  
算了，这就是结识名人的代价吧，阿利安娜自我安慰着。她也是沾了阿不思的光，才有了这等机会，如此一想便不再纠结，接着欣赏起刚收到的项链来。

女演员和作家的夜晚自然不会单调，夫妇俩赴了肖氏掌门人亨利·肖的约，兰登自然也在席上。  
“犬子必定给您添麻烦了。”格林德沃先生谦虚地说。  
“哪里哪里，”亨利腆着他圆圆的肚子，十分客气，“盖勒特业务出众啊！怎么没让他往专业走呢？是不是，兰登？”  
“当然，当然。盖勒特只接暑期场着实可惜。”兰登笑容复杂。盖勒特在给他带来许多进账的同时也惹他冒了不少次火，包括但不限于他提的一系列吹毛求疵的要求和无数次干扰别的员工干活。  
“当然是头疼极了，对吧？”场面话自然是要这么说的，但格林德沃太太品出了兰登脸上的犹疑，故意打趣。  
“对……不对！”兰登下意识道，父亲的余光便寒霜般射过来，冻得他一抖，连忙改口，“最近忙，脑子乱，请见谅！”  
“巴恩，”亨利立即转移了话题，称呼格林德沃先生的笔名，“这次待多久？要办读者见面或者签售，说一声，我让他们给你找场地。”  
“预计不长，只是顺道看看孩子。”格林德沃先生客套道，“再说，哪里敢烦劳您亲自操持呢？”  
“哎，不白帮忙，一篇专栏如何？”亨利不愧是个生意人。  
“好说。”格林德沃先生爽快地笑道。  
成年人的饭局就是这样，明里恭维客套，暗里全是交易。当盖勒特在为掀开阿利安娜交往对象神秘面纱沾沾自喜时——管他阿基里斯还是阿基外斯，只要不是格雷夫斯——全然不知这座城市的另一张餐桌上，他的老板正在怂恿他母亲劝服他也去走红毯、提高曝光度，并慷慨表示多弄到一个名额只是打个招呼的问题。  
“这要听他自己的意思。他以后要不要吃这碗饭还不一定呢。”格林德沃太太用一次碰杯委婉答复，心中暗叹：这小子，到现在都没向枕边人坦白，自己那股子敢作敢为不知道都遗传到哪里去了。  
“那就问问吧，兰登？”  
“这就问。”面对父亲笑意盈盈的要求，兰登不得不从，着手编辑了一封语气诚恳的邀请函。但问了也是白问，兰登恶意地想着。对于工作时间的态度，他本人恨不得每周工作八天、每天二十五个小时，而盖勒特下了班拍拍屁股，无事一身轻，“公私分明”，兰登估摸着怎么也要等到下周一才能听到回音吧。  
正想着，手机却立即亮了。  
今天太阳打西边出来的？  
“不去。”回复简短又决绝，毫不意外。兰登怀疑盖勒特根本没读完邮件。  
兰登不动声色地向父亲推了推手机，亨利却给了个稍安勿躁的眼神，还夹杂着点“会不会办事”的失望意味。  
“贵公子说可以考虑考虑。”亨利对格林德沃夫妇说，言下之意，不管威逼还是利诱，你按着头也得让他考虑考虑！  
兰登只得呵呵哈哈，赔着苦笑。什么时候，他暗暗咬牙，真正接管了肖氏，他就不用再替父亲做那些吃力不讨好的事情了。  
另一边，盖勒特只扫了眼邮件开头就果断回绝。走红毯？他是疯了才会冒着要扯一百个谎的风险去掩盖他没有在一开始就对阿不思坦诚的事实，除非他现在就承认，把从四月末起的伪装统统揭开。但扪心自问，面对这么个走在聚光灯下的机会，说完全不心动那是假话。  
干脆豁出去，一口气承认？  
也不行，盖勒特偷偷观察阿不思，虽然他和饭桌上另两对说说笑笑，有来有往，但心事还是不免写在脸上：阿利安娜瞒了一阵子，多少让他不太舒服。  
这时候雪上加霜可不是一位五好丈夫应有的品德。  
盖勒特略一盘算，认为时机仍未成熟，不宜轻举妄动；下一单是周一去中央公园的外景，拍摄某知名品牌的秋装风衣新品，拿来编造成“出道作品”可信度显然不足……  
走秀常有——况且他也没决定就在这条路上走到底——但阿不思只有一个。  
不去了，省得招来后顾之忧。  
各自回到住处后，网络上的交流仍然生生不息。  
格林德沃太太从阿利安娜那里证实，盖勒特继广场广告时间后又做了几小时胆小鬼。  
阿基里斯收到了一通小小的牢骚，承诺周一再跟阿不思谈谈，疏导他或许过于敏感的神经。  
盖勒特用不着通过电子形式收发信息，但是看到阿不思沉重地走进他妹妹的房间，他便深信今天保持沉默是项正确决定。  
等吧，等到周一过去就好了。  
每个人都这样相信着。


	131. Chapter 131

盖勒特对工作上心得令人吃惊。  
周一早晨不到六点，阿不思朦胧间听到一阵窸窣响动，以为盖勒特是去洗手间；直到不久后大门合上的一声脆响，阿不思彻底醒来。  
盖勒特居然已经出门了？  
“大单子，现场很忙，老板喊我早点过去帮忙。爱你！”他的留言在手机上亮起来。  
瞧他，阿不思看着信息忍不住微笑，好像一跃成了团队的中坚力量。无论如何这是好事，阿不思伸了伸胳膊，一挺身跃下床，拉开窗帘迎接新鲜的阳光。底下的Park Row自然没有过分到现在就开始早高峰，但也已是车来车往。  
多好，有未来可以奋斗。想到盖勒特如此上进，阿不思一边刷牙一边向镜子里的自己打气，他也要加倍努力才行。他在脑中预览今天的工作计划：给阿基里斯做一份月度报告……  
阿基里斯。  
阿不思突然被牙膏沫呛到，咳嗽了好几下。  
禁止办公室恋情果然是项明智而必要的规定。阿不思并没有机会开展办公室恋情，但光想到上司和妹妹的恋情就足以令他头皮发麻，两天前餐厅里的偶遇过于“惊喜”，他甚至有点后悔得知真相，那样他至少还可以单方面表现自然，一切的纠结留给阿基里斯就好——阿基里斯确实也善于，满打满算他们秘密约会有一个月了，阿不思竟丝毫未察觉端倪。  
也有可能是自己太迟钝。  
不想了，阿不思叮嘱自己，往脸上拍了一捧清水，擦干后走进厨房摆开架势准备早餐。没错，大家都是成年人，懂得在不同场合将身份切换自如，哪怕阿利安娜宣布她今晚就要搬去阿基里斯家住，在工作时间他们也没有除了领导下属以外的关系。  
……阿利安娜不会真的要搬走吧！  
“阿不思，我好像闻到有什么东西焦了？”阿利安娜打着哈欠走进厨房。  
“是嘛……哎哟！”一粒油星子溅起，阿不思连忙缩手，锅里的培根差点就救不回来了。  
“我再……啊……回个笼……”阿利安娜见危机解除，慢慢回身，拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒。  
“安娜！”阿不思下意识叫道。  
“你吓死我了！”安娜缩了缩脖子，猛抖一激灵。  
“呃，抱歉……我想……”阿不思调整着字句，妹妹一脸困惑，“我想问，你……有话跟我说吗？”  
阿利安娜从一瞬间的清醒恢复成困惑，一大早回答此类非指向性问题着实太考验临场应变。  
“早上好？”沉默了十几秒，阿利安娜迷茫地反问。  
“再睡一会儿吧。”阿不思摆摆手，阿利安娜像得到恩赦一般扑向床上的大绒毛熊。  
独自吃完早饭，阿不思读了会儿晨间新闻，然后振作精神出门上班。他有种不祥的预感，并且随着接近MACUSA大楼越来越强烈。既然阿利安娜没有公布“噩耗”，那极有可能就是由阿基里斯来传达……阿不思深呼吸着，推开办公室的门。  
“早啊，阿不思。”还未到规定的上班时间，阿基里斯已经在了，就像之前每个周一一样。  
“早上好，阿基里斯。”阿不思希望自己笑得自然。青年垂下目光，接着忙手头的工作。快呀，长痛不如短疼，阿不思暗催，省得煎熬。  
“啊，对了。”阿基里斯果然再次抬头， “有件事我正想跟你提呢。”  
来了，阿不思告诫自己不要失态。  
“说吧，我受得住。”阿不思更多像是在自言自语。  
“什么？”阿基里斯皱眉，他没听清。  
“没什么。”阿不思努力微笑，“那，你和安娜什么打算？”  
“安娜？”阿基里斯流露出了先前和妹妹脸上一样的困惑表情，“不不，我想说的是盖勒特……”

阿基里斯是个自律青年。他深谙事业和健康同等重要，于是每天雷打不动早起锻炼。公寓楼下便是晨跑宝地中央公园，只有在天气实在恶劣的日子他才去健身房。  
这个周一也并不例外。  
阿基里斯有一条习惯路线和一个运动歌单，方便他实时监测和调整步速。但跑着跑着，前面出现了一群人，扛着长枪短炮、照明补光设施，还有推着滑动衣架、背着化妆箱的。  
“不好意思，我们要进行拍摄，这条道暂时不让过了。”一个身穿马甲举着扩音喇叭的工作人员上前拦住阿基里斯，同时大幅挥手招呼同事们快点拉隔离条带。  
阿基里斯也不是死板、非要就着一条路线跑，但他在人群正中看到了一个熟悉的身影，那不是……  
“我们报备过，有文件的，不是故意占用公共活动区域。”马甲男以为阿基里斯要较真，叹了口气道，“要不要给你看明文？托马斯——”  
“不，不用麻烦。”阿基里斯忙说，“那个，是模特吧？他好像是我认识的人。”他指着正在化妆的盖勒特。  
“不好意思，拍摄现场不接待粉丝。”马甲男上下打量他，略带不屑。  
“你误会了，”阿基里斯哭笑不得，“我只想确认一下那位是不是盖勒特·格林德沃？”从这个距离望去，他心里约有六七成把握。  
“无可奉告。”马甲男态度变冷了，挥手示意他离开，否则招来更多围观群众了。阿基里斯只得转身跑开，不过他扫到了几个设备箱上肖氏的Logo，猜测便又肯定了几分。

“……那家的衣服档位很高啊，”办公室内，阿基里斯还在热切地形容晨跑时的遭遇，他本意是先夸赞盖勒特以缓和氛围，然后见机行事要不要再表一次对阿利安娜认真的决心，“能做代言人，盖勒特的实力真不容小觑……”  
“阿基里斯。”出乎意料，阿不思非但没有露出丈夫被夸赞的欣喜表情，眉宇间反而显得凝重，“不好意思，不过你确定盖勒特是模特？我想只是在拍摄现场跑跑腿吧……说到底他就是个实习生，哪轮得到去扛这么重量级的担子啊。”他笑得不太自然。  
“这……”阿基里斯没料到原本用于暖场的话题反倒泼了盆冷水，同时对自己产生怀疑：他不该认错人啊？  
“哟，早，都在呢。”格雷夫斯好巧不巧现了身，而且他已经悄悄听到了阿不思质疑的后半句，便装作随口一提，违心地夸赞道，“盖勒特那支手表广告范儿挺足啊！”  
“手表？”阿不思和阿基里斯同时说。刚刚不还是秋装外套吗？  
“对啊，”格雷夫斯若无其事地掏出手机，翻找到不久前的网页浏览记录，亮给二人看，“就这个。阿不思，这可是你不太上心了啊。”他幸灾乐祸地看着阿不思沉默，暗自庆幸没有放弃搜寻格林德沃的蛛丝马迹实在是个英明决策。  
广告不长，拢共三十秒。  
“嗯，确实是我对他关心不足。”阿不思淡淡一笑，不再多说，低头沉默着回自己工位去了。  
“阿不思——”阿基里斯一头雾水。到底是哪一点触到他了？这不应该——  
“领导，”格雷夫斯赶紧迎上来，笑意正浓，“关于月度报告的要求，我还想再跟你确认一下……”  
阿不思坐回转椅。他明明踩实了地面，头顶却一阵晕眩。一些片段在脑海里勾连起来：街拍、他和阿利安娜在摄影棚见面、他问如果真做了模特自己会有什么看法……  
盖勒特确实已经入了行，那支手表广告就是证据。  
心烦意乱间，阿不思抓起手机再次确认盖勒特早上的留言。  
“大单子，现场很忙……”  
措辞模棱两可。  
他决定给盖勒特一个最后的机会。  
“也爱你！我到办公室了。”阿不思编辑着回复，“今天又是去哪儿？怎么样，跟着拍了几次，这回轮到你做主角了吧！”  
两个小时后，阿不思收到消息。  
“忙死了，现在才看到……在中央公园。哎，哪儿能啊！又不是街拍，我就一打杂的。不过外景完了能早收工，下午来接你啊！”  
阿不思几乎能想象出盖勒特当面说出这些话时的热情洋溢，然而他的心情降到了冰点。  
他平复了一会儿，敲出一段话：“今天要加班，要早回家的话直接找安娜。忙，消息不一定回。”  
想了想，他将手机调成了飞行模式。


	132. Chapter 132

从休闲的周末跳到忙碌的周一一向是令人不适的，更不要提一大早莫名其妙和同事闲聊冷了场、午休期间又挨了小女友一通埋怨。  
“安娜……小点声，我耳朵快聋了……”阿基里斯捧着手机，近乎疑神疑鬼地在茶水间里讲电话，提防着随时可能靠近的阿不思，“可是，这究竟是怎么回事——”  
一切要从阿不思开飞行模式说起。  
盖勒特在换服装的间隙匆匆给阿不思回了信息——他当然不知道阿基里斯已经暴露了他的真实作为——又紧锣密鼓地继续拍摄，直到中午才再次拿到手机，阿不思的加班托辞使他神经紧绷，赶紧回电——  
不通。  
盖勒特心沉到了肚子，饿了一上午也顾不上吃一口简餐。阿不思不是没有加班加点过，但再忙也不至于直接拒他千里之外。他皱着眉头，飞速思考，点开阿利安娜的头像。  
“叫你家那位少来压榨阿不思。”发送。  
不对，盖勒特懊恼地想起来，阿利安娜曾称他发的是“无关信息”所以懒得回复，于是紧追了三个窗口抖动。  
“阿不思——”他继续编写道。  
“干嘛啊！”谢天谢地阿利安娜应了，虽然每个字母都是大写，像在咆哮。  
“——估计是开飞行了，电话打不通。”再次发送。  
“哈哈哈哈哈你也有今天！”看热闹不嫌事大。  
工作人员们看到还未卸完妆的男模特咒骂一句，高高扬起手机似乎要摔，但又慢慢放下，同时还很厉害地瞪视一圈。  
“……还好今天兰登不在。”  
“可不呢，两个火药桶……”他们小声议论道，接着收摊。  
“肯定有事！”盖勒特强压怒火，紧咬嘴唇，手指几乎要把屏幕戳碎。为显示事态严峻，他将阿不思最后的回复截图发了过去。  
“行吧，我勉为其难去问问。”对方傲慢地回复。  
阿利安娜这边的联系刚停，盖勒特便像断了线的风筝，在乱风中打着旋儿彻底失去依托。他着了魔般疯狂呼叫阿不思，但永远只得到一句空洞的，“您拨打的电话暂时无法接通”。  
另一边，阿基里斯怀疑自己今天突然得了和英国人交流困难症——或许更确切的，邓布利多沟通障碍症候群——阿利安娜发消息来他自然是高兴的，但点开气泡却摸不着头脑。  
“大领导，今天别扣押我哥不让他下班成不？”后缀着一个笑嘻嘻的表情。  
“我没有给阿不思加班任务啊，我老板直接派活也会抄送我。”阿基里斯肯定地回复。他们是正经公司，委派工作都有明确流程的。  
“可他是这么讲的。”嗖，一张截图飞快地传输过来。  
“真不是我——”阿基里斯一句话拼写到一半。  
“阿基里斯，”却是阿不思过来敲敲他的办公桌，他看上去有些疲惫， “不好意思打扰……嗯，有什么新任务吗？”  
“没有！”阿基里斯猛地站起来，把阿不思吓了一跳，“呃……我们整组的进程已经比较提前了……你为什么不先去吃午饭呢？”  
“噢，还不太饿。”他明显没说实话，笑容有些虚弱，又满怀希望地抬头，“那如果有需要，我今天可以留得晚一些。”  
怎么回事，周一综合症在他身上不适用吗？为什么有人会主动要求加班？换作平常阿基里斯肯定倍感欣慰，但当下，他还欠女友一个交代，而她的亲哥正充满期待地望着他……  
“我……”好在这时手机震了，“我先接个电话！”他匆匆奔向了茶水间。  
“安娜？”  
“发消息太慢了，”阿利安娜干脆地说，“说说吧，我哥今天怎么回事？”  
“我正想问呢，”阿基里斯也有一堆疑问，“早上刚来他还好好的，我提了句晨跑时看到盖勒特在拍广告照片，他就有点不对头——”  
“你等会儿？”阿利安娜突然大叫，“你撞见盖勒特的现场了？”  
“对，”阿基里斯不得不把听筒拿远，“但那又怎么——”  
“啊啊啊——！”  
阿基里斯几乎耳鸣。这便有了开头那一幕。  
“……可是，这究竟是怎么回事——”  
“简单来讲，阿不思不知道盖勒特在搞的名堂。”她尖刻地说。  
“什么？”阿基里斯吃了一惊。  
“你怎么……哎呀，该死！……咳，也怪我没事先跟你打招呼……我还想用作后招敲他一票呢！结果居然被你先……失策失策……当然啦，对阿不思冲击肯定是最大的……”阿利安娜自顾絮叨开了，阿基里斯一个字都没听懂。  
“安娜，慢点儿说……噢！珀西瓦尔！”  
格雷夫斯春风得意地晃过他面前，去咖啡机前调饮料。阿基里斯只得掩饰着点头微笑。  
“怎么格雷夫斯也在？他也参与了？”电话里敏感地问道。  
“不不……啊，对对！”阿基里斯大脑急转——压力面试他都不曾这么紧张过——猛然忆起些细节，连忙改口，“他上午给我们放了段盖勒特的手表广告，老实说挺有大片感的，但阿不思越发不对头……”  
“呵，”阿利安娜冷笑一声，“我猜格雷夫斯今天心情不错吧？”  
“的确……”阿基里斯暗中观察、低声汇报，“你怎么知道？”  
“不重要。”他听到她轻叹，“总之我们有麻烦了——当然，盖勒特的麻烦大了！”  
“我可以做些什么弥补吗？”阿基里斯诚恳地问，就好像提交给老板或客户的报告被无情打回，但还是要保持态度良好。  
“让我想想……”阿基里斯又听到了一串快速的低语，什么“飞行模式”、“手机定位”之类的，他甚至怀疑那是阿利安娜嗡嗡运转的大脑漏出的几个词组，“没办法了，阿基里斯，今天下班以后你能去跟踪阿不思吗？”  
“……跟踪？”阿基里斯怀疑自己听错了。他们英国人都觉得自己是007吗？  
“没错，别被发现，及时汇报地点，再联系！”啪，电话挂了。

“阿不思知道了。”  
挨过煎熬的十几分钟，摄制组收拾的差不多准备回公司了，盖勒特却等到这样一个晴天霹雳。  
“上车了，盖——噢老天，这又是怎么……”举喇叭的工作人员招呼着，发现他们平时就以阴晴不定著称的模特脸色苍白，神情恍惚，怔怔盯着手机。  
“医疗组，快！检查有没有中暑……”喇叭高喊着，几个白褂子医生匆匆围了上去。  
盖勒特出奇地没有反抗。事实上，他感觉灵魂飘出了身体，像是在俯视着现场几人给他量体温、测脉搏，而自己什么都感觉不到。他被混乱的思绪一波一波冲击：怎么回事，哪个环节出了问题？阿不思主动切断联系，此事非同小可……  
“……没有发热，估计是低血糖……”  
“……晒久了是容易晕的，赶紧回去休息……”  
医生们的声音像从一英里以外模糊地传来。  
“上车吧？”有人拍拍他。  
“嗯。”盖勒特想都没想就应道，脚步机械地自动迈开，周围几人下意识张开手臂，就像他随时会原地昏倒似的。  
好在他至少乖乖上了车。  
为此同车的工作人员不知该喜该忧：他们貌似能把人带回去给老板交差了，但前提是，他们得能安全到达。  
大概是被车载空调吹清醒了，盖勒特后知后觉地开始电话轰炸阿利安娜。两边的陪同见他眉头紧锁、眼底发红，战战兢兢地递上一瓶水，被胡乱退了回来。  
“我在上课！”阿利安娜掐掉无数个电话，在盖勒特喘气的间隙恼怒地答复道。  
“哼，上课！”盖勒特猛地将手机往脚垫上摔去。  
“这……”同乘面面相觑。  
但仅过了几秒钟、在他们有所行动之前，盖勒特又忍气吞声地弯腰把手机捡回来，沉着脸开始打字。毕竟这是他仅有的救命稻草了。  
司机在红灯间隙小心翼翼地查看反光镜，确保尊贵的后座客人不会造成安全隐患。  
“——啊！”  
司机高兴的太早，仅两分钟后，身后一声突如其来的怒吼激得他猛晃了一下方向盘。霎时间，鸣笛四起，抱怨频发；没办法，纽约市内的道路太窄太挤了。  
“怎么回事！”同排的同事慌张地抓住门把。  
“我要下车。”盖勒特丝毫未受颠簸影响，冷淡地说。  
“……这恐怕不行。”  
“那就带我去MACUSA！”盖勒特倾身连拍驾驶座的皮背，大声命令，“MACUSA认识吧！”  
“当心！”副驾赶紧拦住，酝酿一会儿道出实情，“其实……兰登一会儿要见你，说有要事——”  
“呵，兰登兰登，你们一个个都是……”他伸出食指，又干笑一声放下，重重靠向椅背，“行，我回去，我见到他就辞职！”  
车内氛围却瞬间松弛下来。  
“回去就好、回去就好。”连司机带乘客，如释重负。  
毕竟他们接到的任务只是把盖勒特完整地带回公司，至于之后他要闹、要辞职、还是要加薪，那就不在他们的操心范围之内了。


	133. Chapter 133

阿不思排斥、甚至有些害怕自己的手机，但另一方面，他又比平时更频繁地摁亮它，每次屏幕上的时间都只走过了几分钟而已。  
他努力克制着解除飞行模式的冲动——阿不思知道把手机重新联入网络的后果：盖勒特密集扫射式的未接电话和信息，或包含长篇的解释、反复的道歉和措辞强烈的表决心。没错，对于丈夫能快速领会到错在哪里这一点，阿不思还是很有信心的。  
他是怕自己心软，怕承受不住盖勒特的巧言善辩——或者撒泼打滚——莫名其妙就原谅了他。不，这回他不想就被随便糊弄过去。  
他为什么不能一开始就说实话？对了，还有阿利安娜。早上出门前阿不思还在担心她或者阿基里斯会突然告诉他，他俩打算一起住了，回想起来遥远得像是一百年前的事情。为什么，阿不思苦恼不已，明明是最亲近的人，他们却都选择对他隐瞒呢？是因为他太正经、总是扮演家长角色，还是怕他知道了他们选择的职业和交往对象会加以阻挠？  
他们拒绝沟通在阿不思看来完全能够商议、甚至是他愿意支持的事项，这是最令他难过的。  
阿基里斯一再表示没有紧急到非要今天完成的任务，话里话外催促他早点下班。阿不思有些灰心，用工作淹没自己的愿望破灭了。不过转念一想，留得晚反而容易被盖勒特或阿利安娜堵在楼下……他还没有做好面对他的准备，劈头盖脸一顿质问？阿不思不善于扮演这样的角色，这太狗血感情剧了，尤其是在公共场合……阿不思自古摇摇头，胸口像塞了团棉花堵得慌，又对阿基里斯点点头，在他稍显迷惑的目光中低声说了句“那我先下班了”，便匆匆回座位关闭工作电脑，几乎是用逃的离开了办公室。  
阿基里斯的秘密任务才正要开始。他一向是个守法公民，突然被指派去跟踪同事兼女友的哥哥——虽然这本身就是女友的吩咐——紧张得他额头冒汗。  
好在阿不思看上去心不在焉。他颓然坐在地铁上，目光垂向斜下方，与每一个涌入下班人流的上班族无异，沉默着，像关在一个自己铸造的透明壳子里。  
“怎么样？”耳机里，阿利安娜催道，“现在在哪儿？”  
“在回家路上……”阿基里斯一边用余光观察，一边捂着嘴小声汇报。  
“回家？”阿利安娜声音扬了起来。  
“不不！我是说，他搭的地铁，刚好和回我家同路……”阿基里斯连忙改口。  
地铁车厢里并不安静，时不时还有卖艺乞讨的流浪汉穿行其间，阿不思又在想心事，完全没注意到身后一双眼睛在密切关注。  
“……怪了，他真在我家这站下车了……”阿基里斯脑中火花一现，莫非阿不思是要上门问他拐跑他妹妹的的罪？不过很快他又想起来，他并不知道自己在同一列车上。  
“你家？”阿利安娜也疑惑，“怎么回事——”  
“噢，他去了对面的出站口！”阿基里斯不得不加紧了些步子，出站闸口一过一人，很容易跟丢，“稍等……他去了中央公园。”  
“你家对面……中央公园……”阿利安娜重复道，阿基里斯想象她正对着一张纽约市区地图查定位，“行，谢谢。那再占用你五……不，十分钟，如果阿不思就在公园里没乱跑，你的任务就完成了。”她公事公办地说。  
“安娜，还有什么我能做——”阿基里斯热切表态。  
“没有了。”她干脆地打断，“十分钟以后有人会来接手下一步。抱歉，我得挂了。”  
接手……还下一步……阿基里斯望着通话结束的界面，恍然觉得自己真的卷入了某个秘密组织。

盖勒特被告知前往小会议室——也就是他初来肖氏接下的第一支广告的那间会议室——谈话。不过地点在哪儿对盖勒特来说完全不重要，反正他已经下定了决心——  
“我要辞职！”盖勒特推开会议室门大喊道。  
不像预料中的看到兰登对他怒目而视、拍案而起，会议室尽头只有一张背对着他的老板椅。  
“恐怕不行，盖勒特……”兰登的女助理小心翼翼地放下手中的笔记夹板，盖勒特瞄到抬头大字：签约合同……  
吱呀，会议室门在他身后关上了，两个满脸横肉的保镖抱起胳膊，虎视眈眈。  
“又是合同，嗯？”盖勒特冷笑，“但解约是我的自由，不就是违约金吗？我出！”其实他压根儿没有好好看合同，对违约金的数额也印象模糊；但形势到了这份上，他不能临时服软露怯。  
“实际上，解约权并不在你那里……”助理松了口气，似乎很高兴他先提到了这一点，眼神中又透出些怜悯。  
“笑话！现在哪个公司不是允许双向解约的？你们要是想玩阴的——”  
“不不，确实是双向，我们是正规公司，”助理强调，翻到厚厚一沓合同中的解约部分，“只是……解约权不在你手里，请看……”  
“拿来！”盖勒特不耐烦地夺过记事板，念道，“‘……任何时候，肖氏公司和格林德沃先生都可以无理由中止签约关系……’白纸黑字清清楚楚嘛！”  
“你再仔细看看？”助理小声说，指了指盖勒特读的“格林德沃先生”的位置。  
“什么？”盖勒特眉头一皱，“Mr. Grindelwald有问题？……哦，Mrs.”他声音一沉。  
助理意味深长地点点头。  
“你们这是下套、诈骗！”盖勒特将合同往桌上一拍，纸张懒散地飘起来，露出最末页他龙飞凤舞的亲笔签字。  
“那也只能怪你不看明白就把自己卖了。”长桌对面的老板椅终于转动了，格林德沃太太愉快地冲儿子扬了扬眉毛。她今天一身浅蓝色休闲正装，妆容一如既往的精致妩媚，正是那副稀里糊涂就让对方签了卖身契还能替自己出生入死的女骗子作派，盖勒特一见到她就浑身汗毛倒竖。  
“……女人，你别妨碍我！”他捶向会议桌。  
“事实上我是来帮你的，傻小子。”久经风雨的母亲不急不缓。  
“我跟你没什么好说的，这约你爱解不解！”他转身就要冲向会议室门，被壮汉保镖一边一胳膊钳住，动弹不得，“放手！”  
“盖勒特，”母亲抬高的声音从背后传来，“你以为解了约对求得阿不思原谅有任何帮助吗？”  
“阿不思……”盖勒特喃喃道，停止了挣扎。  
“坐。”格林德沃太太使了个眼色，保镖们把颓丧的盖勒特架到椅子上，“不过在帮你挽回阿不思之前，我们有桩生意要先谈。”  
“生意！你脑子里就不能有点别的——”盖勒特愤怒地再次拍桌起立。  
“说啦，坐。”格林德沃太太看着手中另一份计划书，都没抬头，只轻轻向下按了按手指，盖勒特便觉得双肩上千斤倾轧——保镖们的块头没白长，“上周末兰登应该跟你提过红毯秀的事吧？”  
“没商量，除非阿不思——”盖勒特被摁在椅子上，不屈不挠恶狠狠地叫道。  
“唔，阿不思那边啊，”女人胸有成竹地眨眨眼，“你爸会稳住的。”

中央公园内，阿不思漫无目的地散着步。一路上，互相搀扶的老夫妇、推着婴儿车的年轻妈妈、结伴放学的孩子们冲他友好地微笑。阿不思却觉得更累了。  
他找了一处长椅坐下，低头捏着眉心，思考自己的婚姻和手足关系。究竟错误根源在谁？他是否小题大做？还有未来的隐患……  
“请问，我可以借半张椅子歇歇脚吗？经过几张都坐了人。”心烦意乱之时，有个温暖亲切地声音问道。  
“啊，当然！”阿不思不假思索地说，抬头的同时向长椅一侧挪了挪。然后他愣住了，面前的笑脸好生熟悉。  
“格林德沃……先生？”阿不思慢慢站起来，大脑飞快地运转着。盖勒特的爸爸在中央公园？这也太巧了吧！  
“嘘……别见外。”男人狡黠地笑了笑，拍拍阿不思示意他坐下，“而且在公共场合，我还是更习惯被称为巴恩。”


	134. Chapter 134

“格……呃……巴恩，”阿不思强打精神，竭力挤出微笑，“真高兴见到你！真巧，在纽约……”  
“你没必要刻意掩饰自己的真实情绪，至少在我面前。”格林德沃先生体谅地说，温和地笑了笑，“或许这是打招呼的弊端，人们必须时刻装作精神饱满。”  
“抱歉……”阿不思不好意思地垂下头，“我的确，有些烦心事……”  
“没关系。”  
有一瞬间阿不思感到慌张，怕格林德沃先生问他为什么下班点后独自到中央公园转悠而不是回家——直接回答“我和您儿子正在闹矛盾”总归显得唐突又不懂事。  
格林德沃先生却什么都没再说。他从裤兜里掏出一本巴掌大的小书怡然自得地读了起来，好像阿不思真的只是个共享长椅的路人。他确实随和，没有长辈架子，但就这样干坐着——阿不思手头没有读物，也不想看手机——气氛实在微妙。  
“您……是到纽约来办事吗？”犹豫着，阿不思再度开口。  
“莱诺拉有些工作，我就顺道过来，刚好会会朋友。”他啪地合上小书，似乎很高兴阿不思先打开话题。  
“你们的感情真好……噢！我是说……”阿不思小声感叹，又倏地脸红。他总是会忘记格林德沃夫妇是盖勒特的爸妈，一是他们行事总是随性而为，二来他们年纪确实不大，只有四十出头。  
“也并不总是如此。”格林德沃先生耸了耸肩，“嘿，阿不思，别做出那么意外的表情。我想想，没错，那会儿我们就差不多你们现在的年纪……”  
他饶有兴趣地讲起一段往事：那是盖勒特刚出生不久，盖佐忙于准备学位论文，在冰天雪地的德姆斯特朗闭关，而原本答应了回奥地利老家好好休养一阵子的莱诺拉——拍完婴儿盖勒特友情出镜的那部电视剧后，丈夫心疼她，说什么也要她暂时把事业先放一放——耐不住居家生活日复一日的乏味（或者盖勒特的闹腾）偷偷地接了新戏。那时候的通讯可没有现在发达，当盖佐得知妻子的自作主张时，开机已经有一阵子了，他们破天荒地在跨国电话里大吵了一架。  
“天呐！”阿不思惊叫，“那后来怎么收的场？”  
“后来，”格林德沃先生用打趣的口吻说，“我撇下导师跑到法国，她瞒着剧组去了挪威，都想为自己一时冲动的话语道歉；可是，当然啦，我们刚好错过了。那时候没有手机，造成了点儿小麻烦。”  
“的确……”阿不思说，突然又想到了什么，“等等，我怎么觉得这剧情有点耳熟？”  
“没错，后来一位编剧朋友听说了，嘲笑了我们好一阵子，不过她照这故事回赠了我们一部剧本，作为和好的礼物，莱诺拉当仁不让出演了女主角。”  
还斩获了好几项大奖。这是阿不思与盖勒特交往以后补课的学习成果，他几乎把格林德沃太太出演的作品都观摩了一遍。  
果然，演员的生活都极富戏剧性。  
“对了，那会儿盖勒特……”阿不思再次捕捉到一处易被忽略的细节，“在哪儿？”他想了想，还是没好意思直接问，爸妈满欧洲乱跑，孩子岂不是没人管了？  
“好问题。”格林德沃先生沉吟，“我忘了。”  
……盖勒特能活蹦乱跳地顺利长大真是个奇迹。  
“总之，我只是想大言不惭地以过来人身份多嘴一句：沟通在一段亲密关系中至关重要。”  
“您都知道了，”阿不思不太自然地碰了碰口袋里的手机，它现在还安全地处在飞行模式中，隔绝了一切“骚扰”，“是怎么……”  
“阿利安娜。”年长者坦然承认在中央公园的相遇并不是巧合。  
“阿利安娜。”阿不思点点头重复道，这就解释得通了，“之前她还跑去您家里打扰，实在是冒昧了。”  
“不会，我们都很喜欢她。”  
“那您现在的建议是？”阿不思慢慢地拿出手机，手指在解除飞行模式的按钮边徘徊。虽然还没有完全原谅盖勒特，他已经不像上午那么生气了。况且，他自嘲地想到，自己阻断通讯来回避问题的鸵鸟行为，本身也很幼稚。  
“我无权干涉你的决定，阿不思——”格林德沃先生眨眨眼睛，阿不思等待着后半句“不过正如我所提到沟通的重要性，即使还没有做好准备面对盖勒特，你也不妨至少先告诉他目前你需要一点时间消化——否则他可能真的会去报警”，这样他就能下定决心。  
“——不过，我可否先邀请你共进晚餐呢？我知道附近有一家海鲜很不错，或者你喜欢墨西哥菜？”  
“什么？”阿不思怀疑自己听错了。  
“我确实说过沟通很重要，但新鲜感和危机感同样也是维持亲密关系的良方。”格林德沃先生露出调皮的神色——阿不思不止一次在盖勒特脸上看到过类似表情——极具鼓动性地说，“我也正需要和你谈谈——随便聊聊，激发灵感——和年轻的头脑多碰撞总是有助益的。”  
“噢，好的……”阿不思吃惊之余又没法拒绝，格林德沃先生已经站起身来。能不能碰撞出思想不知道，但阿不思确信，这位作家的头脑肯定比他的年轻得多。  
伴随着愉快的交谈，时间总是过得很快。当阿不思终于想起要看一眼窗外时，才惊觉天已经完全黑了。  
“巴恩，我们是不是？”  
“啊呀，已经这个点了。”格林德沃先生看了眼手表，“怪我讲起劲了就忘了时间……我们回酒店吧，你明天还要上班。”  
“酒店？”阿不思没太跟上，尤其格林德沃先生的思维一贯跳跃，“呃，我在纽约有住处的……”  
“我知道，”格林德沃先生点点头，“还是你已经原谅盖勒特了？我以为你打算晾他一阵子的。”  
“倒也确实没有太严重的问题……”阿不思挠挠头发，愈发局促起来。一旦掺进了家长，两人之间的私事就变得复杂起来，尤其是当对方父母居然无条件站在你这边的时候，阿不思受宠若惊。  
“没关系，用不着将就，我的套房有空余的床。”格林德沃先生继续说，“换洗衣服的问题也不必担心，刚才阿利安娜已经送过去了。”  
“阿利安娜！”阿不思失声叫道。  
“她一早知道盖勒特有所隐瞒，不过也一直没告诉你，她挺过意不去的。”格林德沃先生解释道。  
阿不思哭笑不得，这不是添乱吗？然而电光火石之间，一条断掉的线索连上了：阿利安娜显然对格林德沃夫妇的行踪很熟悉……  
“对了，独立日那天下午……阿利安娜难道是去拜访你们了？”  
“很敏锐。”格林德沃先生赞许道，“说起来，我有考虑过之后写一些思维性、推理性强的作品。以你的角度，阿不思，你会更青睐什么样的题材呢——”  
“实在抱歉！唔……”眼看他好像兴致勃勃地要打开新话题，阿不思赶忙制止，“我想清楚了，我还是回家——和盖勒特把话当天说明白比较好。”  
“不改主意了？”格林德沃先生笑了，阿不思仿佛能看到盖勒特透过那双眼睛在试图让自己动摇。  
“不改了。”阿不思确定地说，“但我可能还是得去您的套房叨扰一下……您知道，把衣服拿回去。”  
“没问题。”  
酒店和回家的方向顺路。在出租车上，阿不思终于鼓足勇气，深呼吸后重新将手机接入了互联网。  
和他预想的差不多，盖勒特的未接来电达到了惊人的三位数，未读文字消息长得令人眼花缭乱。不过他注意到，轰炸到下午两点多就停止了，或许是意识到无济于事？又或许是找阿利安娜想办法去了？对了，阿利安娜。阿不思翻到被盖勒特的消息压在底下的阿利安娜的气泡，里面有几条问他在哪儿、能不能回信息、还有一条“我错了阿尔哥哥，下次再也不帮撒谎精兜着”，阿不思绷不住笑了。  
“你啊，嘴上说错了，还把我的衣服拿到巴恩那里去？真有你的！我去拿上就回家——先别告诉盖勒特。”阿不思想了想，给阿利安娜恢复道，故意继续冷着盖勒特。  
“啊！你居然就要回去了！”阿利安娜秒回，阿不思被她的大写和感叹号冲击得向后一震，“亏我还跑了一趟呢，也不早说！算啦，莱诺拉现在送我回家，在半路了，你自己去拿吧。”  
阿不思无奈，这口气，似乎还在等他谢谢她的多此一举。不过说到底还是自己不回信息的缘故，阿不思好言回复“今天实在对不住，我也任性了”，想了想又赶紧追加一句“看着点，别让他俩打起来”。  
到了酒店套房，格林德沃先生点亮灯，让阿不思在沙发上先坐。  
“不在厅里……”房主打量一圈，喃喃道，“可能被她们放到房间里了。阿不思，请允许我关一下门。”  
“当然。”阿不思能理解他并不想展示卧室，马上侧过头。卧室门关上了，客厅变得很静，阿不思自顾等了一会儿，不自觉起身环视四周：厅堂装饰简洁不失大气，大落地窗外便是时报广场。阿不思隐约记得，那天盖勒特复刻的“胜利之吻”应当就正对着这窗底下……  
就在这时，套房的灯毫无征兆地全黑了。


	135. Chapter 135

“请问？”阿不思倒也没怎么惊慌，推测这里的照明可能是声控，便试着喊了句，但灯没有亮，“格林……唔，巴恩？”他意识到格林德沃先生进房间已经有一阵子了。  
“阿不思！”  
阿不思被突如其来的呼唤吓了一跳。  
“盖勒特？”阿不思当然有自信认出盖勒特的声音，只不过，这厅里的环绕立体声效果太好了。  
盖勒特的大脸出现在沙发对面的大显示屏上，眼圈有些泛红，半只胳膊挡在屏幕前，好像正在调试摄像头。  
“你不要装可怜。”阿不思支起腿轻声说。假哭对盖勒特而言只是小菜一碟，他以前上过不少当。都是心软惹的祸。  
“我道歉、我忏悔、我认错！”他没有继续卖弄委屈，而是直接咆哮，凑近了镜头，那脸足有阿不思的五倍大，“是我胆小如鼠，一拖再拖，不敢告诉你实情，明明知道你一定会原谅我却还是选择隐瞒，我真是个傻瓜——”  
“我可没说一定会原谅——”  
“——愚蠢的逃避者、自欺欺人的混蛋，追求虚无缥缈而不懂得珍惜眼前——”他好像完全没听阿不思说话，自顾念叨着一堆在阿不思看来像极了他以前所谓戏剧课台词练习的东西。  
“快停下！”阿不思感到胳膊上鸡皮疙瘩起来了。  
“——而我又自以为这谎言编织得天衣无缝，竟轻易被同名之人射中阿喀琉斯之踵，一夕之间锒铛潦倒——当然我没有要自我申辩的意思！绝没有！如果你需要，我随时愿意作为勇士出征，夺回你被掳走的妹妹，哪怕历经险阻，只求作为我不忠的惩罚！”  
“阿利安娜和阿基里斯的事情我不干涉！”真是越说越离谱，阿不思叫道，“别转移话题！”  
“好，那我们说回当模特这件事。”盖勒特收起天花乱坠，改换一副老实认错的态度，眨巴眨巴眼，像咬烂了主人拖鞋蹲在墙角等待挨训的狗狗，“你骂吧。”  
“我没想骂你，”阿不思叹口气，“我也不气你做模特——都是正经工作，只不过有公共曝光率、不像坐办公室的职位那么常见，但那又有什么大不了的？我只是伤心你不告诉我，好像你潜意识觉得我一定会反对会阻挠……盖尔，我在你眼里就那么不通情达理吗？”说着，他的嗓音不由自主颤抖起来。  
“阿尔……”盖勒特嚅嗫，“我……我是怕你嘲笑我。”  
“想出名并不需要羞愧啊。”阿不思早就习惯了，盖勒特可以花好几个小时钻研他ins或者youtube的热度趋势。  
“其实我是想挣钱。”盖勒特泄气道，噘起了嘴。  
“啊……”阿不思回想着，盖勒特被停掉信用卡是三月初，正是他开始敦促他找实习的时候；而在经济方面，盖勒特又一向特好面子。  
“而且，我怕你吃醋。”他抬起头盯着他继续说。  
“哎，吃醋？”才正经了两分钟，阿不思预感到他又要跑火车了。  
“你老公我这么养眼——”盖勒特提示道。  
“你打住……”阿不思撇过头去，虽然无视盖勒特比较困难，屏幕太大了，而且他开始抛媚眼。  
“——我怕你对我们的婚姻产生危机感——”  
“我是这么没有自信的人吗？”还危机感？等等，格林德沃先生好像刚跟他提过危机感……  
“——所以我决定——”  
“决定什么？”  
“诱惑你一下。”  
“诱惑……你别！”  
他要做什么？阿不思在暗色中红了脸，可是，这里毕竟是他父母的套房啊！  
盖勒特的实时大脸从屏幕上消失了，切换成一段视频，正是那条手表广告。  
“我近期的成果，不错吧？”画外音得意洋洋地说。  
“这个啊，我今天已经看过了。”阿不思很镇定。  
“看过了？”盖勒特警觉，“怎么回事？”  
“是珀……咳，格雷夫斯放给我看的。”  
“算他运气好，我这会儿忙。”盖勒特冷哼， “之后收拾他。这个，今天上午刚拍的，尝尝鲜。”  
看得出来，未经精修和剪辑的短视频还够不上一条成熟的广告，但阿不思确实为飒爽帅气的盖勒特着了迷。  
“瞧你，眼睛都直了。”盖勒特轻笑道。  
“我只是……看得比较专心！”阿不思辩解，内心感叹，他果真适合做镜头下的主角。  
“还有更劲爆的，”盖勒特暗中观察着阿不思的表情，不免飘飘然，“做好准备了吗？”  
“嗯？”  
画面中开始出现一些身体部位特写，手指、脚踝、脊背……阿不思难免咽了几口唾沫。突然，屏幕高亮起白花花一片。  
“盖勒特！你、你……”阿不思捂住了嘴。  
“既然都被知道了，我还是要一五一十全部告诉你。”盖勒特的声音透着不以为然，“这是我接的第一单。现在，秘密清零。”  
“好啊！所以那些内裤是从……”  
“就是你想的那样。”他轻快自在地说，“怎么样，是不是有种大危机临头的感觉？”  
“……才没有。”顿了顿，阿不思才赌气似的回答，整个人蜷在沙发上，抱紧一个软枕。然而他又不由自主地构想出乌泱泱的人群盯着盖勒特身材欣赏和赞叹的画面……  
“真没有吗？”这回声音是从他耳边响起的，带着打趣和撩人的意味，气息喷吐在他颈间。  
“啊！你吓到我了！”阿不思全身一耸，盖勒特本尊如变戏法一样凭空出现，嘴角勾着坏笑。  
盖勒特将手中的笔记本电脑一合，墙上的大显示器失去了信号来源，跳转成黑屏；仅有的光源来自窗外广场上日夜不息的巨幅LED大幕，映在盖勒特浅蓝色的眼睛里。他轻松跃上沙发，捉住阿不思的双手，两人一道陷进垫子和一堆靠枕，迫使他没法移开目光。  
“我以为你是诚心来道歉的。”阿不思躲不过，索性放弃抵抗，小声嘟哝着。  
“这还不够诚心？”盖勒特追问，翘起嘴靠近，“我把全部家底都倒出来啦！”  
“别！”阿不思惊叫，“这是你爸妈的房间——”  
“我并不认为这里还有第三个人。”盖勒特灵巧的手指像在琴键上演奏，准确地拨开阿不思衬衣的扣子，同时，能言善辩的银舌封住怀中人残存的顾虑。

此时，套房正下方几层的酒吧内乐曲悠扬，靠窗的一张桌边围坐着三人。  
格林德沃先生是最后加入的，他冲着两位正在谈笑风生的女生比了个一切顺利的手势。  
“搞定了？”着装低调的女演员问道。  
“看他自己怎么把握吧，”他微笑道，“不过要是没成功，你不会真不认这个儿子了吧？”  
“只是舍不得阿不思罢了。”格林德沃太太轻哼，“这臭小子，好说歹说终于同意参加活动，下午还得我盯着选放进宣传短片的素材，累死人了！”  
阿利安娜闻言大笑。  
“看来你们刚才也聊得很开心，说什么悄悄话呢？”格林德沃先生坐下来。  
“噢，安娜正在给我讲她那位白马王子的故事。”  
“莱诺拉！”一向开朗的阿利安娜罕见地涨红了脸。  
“是嘛，”他温和地说，“你的愿望实现得挺快，真好。”  
刚放暑假去格林德沃家拜访时，阿利安娜没少叨叨找男朋友的事。  
侍者端上了两杯淡酒和一杯饮料，他们在愉快的闲谈中等待盖勒特的信息，这将决定夫妇俩今晚的住处。  
“哎，多大的人了，家务事还要靠外援。”格林德沃太太抿了一口，“不过，突击检查一下你们的住处也不错。”她冲阿利安娜笑。  
“阿不思收拾得很整洁的！”阿利安娜自豪地说。  
“我相信他会的。”格林德沃太太点点头，“就是可惜了我的顶配套房——”  
“也多亏你有先见定了这个房型，”格林德沃先生安慰她，“有两扇门，出入就是方便。”


	136. Chapter 136

“我居然睡着了！”阿不思从漫无边际的大床上的杂乱无章的被单中间惊醒，猛地坐起，散发蓬松松地搭在光洁的肩上，“还睡了一整夜！我该不会要迟到了吧……”他呜咽着。  
“不会，我有数。”盖勒特瞥了一眼时间，不过七点，懒懒地说，“我今天也有日程——培训，误不了你上班。”  
“培训？”阿不思扭过头，只见丈夫全身舒展，腰间缠着条用处不明的白巾，脑袋枕在线条优美的胳膊上，正深情地凝望他。  
居然有点油画里天神的观感……阿不思晃晃脑袋，逼自己清醒；显然，昨晚盖勒特的诱惑起了效，而且后劲十足。  
相比之下自己的定力就太不足了。  
“对啊，昨天不是跟你说了么，这周末我决定去走红毯——给我妈个面子，这女人总想蹭我热度。”他夸夸其谈。  
“红……毯？”这感觉比宿醉还糟糕，阿不思下意识用指尖划过嘴唇，怀疑盖勒特顺便吸走了他的部分记忆力或智商。  
“就是在我蒙上你的眼睛，蹭着你的——”盖勒特提示道。  
“好了，你不用点明具体时刻！”阿不思捂紧耳朵。  
“定服装、仪态训练、简介视频……事儿多着呢。”盖勒特挠挠头，漫不经心地炫耀着，“我都报备过了，你不许反悔——”他向阿不思竖出食指。  
“我不反悔……”阿不思没空回想昨晚黑灯后的细节，他忙着分辨自己的内裤，不禁垂头丧气，“肯定来不及回家换衣服了！这下整组都会知道我和昨天穿着同一套——”  
“不会，喏，那儿，阿利安娜给咱们都带了衣服。”盖勒特努努嘴，示意边柜上叠放整齐的两套衣裤，“你要是喜欢我们可以多住几天，让她接着送！谁让她不管好男朋友，不好好早锻炼就知道瞎瞅……住酒店就是好啊，还可以叫客房服务，你就歇着不用天天做饭了，阿尔——”  
“你还好意思怪阿基里斯！”阿不思逃似的抱过自己那套衣服来挡在身前，回瞪盖勒特。  
“怪我怪我。”盖勒特立马起身服软讨好，嬉笑着从背后环上阿不思去捞他的衣服，“将功赎罪，我帮你穿——”  
“不要！”阿不思打掉他的手。  
九点上班本该时间充裕，结果阿不思还是快迟到了。  
这还不是最尴尬的。阿不思奔向公司电梯，面向梯厢内的镜子用力抚着胸口试图平复心跳和脸红——狂奔只占据部分原因——叮，门开了，迎面碰上阿基里斯。  
两个男人目视对方，僵在原地，空气中发酵着尴尬。阿不思下意识用余光审视着装，还好他没有头昏到重新穿上昨天的衣服——盖勒特就像一支强力迷幻剂——刚松了口气，一下子又精神紧绷：衣服是阿利安娜送的，他们两人之间，难免会交换信息……  
“你不进来吗？”  
“你不出来吗？”  
眼看电梯门又要关上，他们才各抬起一只手拦住，在沉默中调换了位置。  
“昨天的事……”他们一起说，“怪不好意思的啊……”  
一时间两人无法判断对方的脸是否比自己红。  
原本这场煎熬的会面以一串意义不明的呵呵哈哈结束还不算太糟，偏偏在梯门要再一次关闭前，阿基里斯多了句嘴：“对了，谢谢盖勒特的票啊！”  
“票？”阿不思皱眉。  
阿基里斯张了张嘴没来得及出声，电梯门合上了，阿不思眼里他的表情定格在一个非常滑稽的瞬间。  
还是直接问本人吧，阿不思对自己摇摇头。沟通不畅的后果他已经领教够了。  
阿不思发了条信息，盖勒特直接回电，刚到座位上的他只得再跑去茶水间。  
“票啊，确实是我忘了说！”盖勒特在听筒里兴致昂扬，阿不思不得不拿远手机。他仿佛能看到盖勒特坐着老板椅，双腿交叉着搁在会议桌上，屁股得意洋洋地蹭着椅子扭来扭去。  
“我在上班！回信息不就行——”阿不思捂着嘴小声说，心虚地瞄茶水间门口经过的同事。阿基里斯正在楼上开晨会，但波特先生就不知道了，还有同组的实习生……他可不想落得一个实习中期开始懈怠的坏印象。  
“直说方便，而且我不想再闹误会——哎，这套不行，不够浮夸——票嘛，就是走秀的，你当然要去现场，我这不是怕你一个人无聊嘛，给你找个伴儿，而且我猜关于安娜你也跟他有话说——这也不好，油腻——抱歉啊，我在挑衣服。”  
不仅如阿不思想象中转着椅子翘着腿，盖勒特面前还有一面大屏幕，工作人员正一套一套下翻市面上最新款式的成品礼服以备活动上穿。他这个名额加得临时，现在订做已经来不及了。  
“就我和阿基里斯两个人？”阿不思不愿想起刚才电梯口的情景，现在和盖勒特之间的问题刚刚姑且解决，他还没有做好准备马上投入到与阿基里斯上司下属以外的关系的建设中去，“等等，那安娜呢——”  
“她啊，有能耐。”盖勒特冷哼一声，“你妹妹搞到活动的工作证了，说是暑校项目给的志愿者名额，但谁知道是不是我妈又——啧，真经不起念叨——别抢！女人——”  
“盖勒特——”他们到底又搞什么名堂？  
阿不思突然住嘴，格雷夫斯走进来了。他来接咖啡，似乎心情不错，然而简单打量阿不思后，他的笑容收住了。  
“珀西瓦尔！我——”糟了！他一定认为自己——而他也确实是——在上班时间处理私事。  
而格雷夫斯只是因为看到阿不思精神状态过于良好，半个黑眼圈都没有，既纳闷又气恼：格林德沃那小子在凿凿证据下怎么又脱身了？  
但阿不思没有机会辩解，电话那头传来一声极富质感的：“阿不思，你好吗？”  
盖勒特在背景音里干呕。  
平心而论，格林德沃太太对他讲话亲切又耐心，与和自己亲生儿子的沟通方式截然相反，但就是驱使人哪怕手头有十万火急也得放下来先跟她交谈；某种意义上，她就是十万火急。  
“嗯……都好……不，不用再教训他……谢谢您给提供的票，格——莱诺拉……我？我当然不想上场……开玩笑的？那你们忙……对，我也得快点回去干活了……不不，套房是不错，我还是更习惯住公寓……主要是离公司近……吃饭？看您时间吧……我真得走了……谢谢，再见！”  
一通电话下来，阿不思的面部肌肉得到充分调动，脸颊都发酸了，尽管他多数时候都只是盯着操作台上温顺的茶包和蜂蜜在说话。幸好他不是演员，也不用时刻和演员交谈。走回工位，地面似乎化作了绵软的泡泡泥，一步一陷。他的生活被格林德沃们安排得明明白白，阿不思扶着额头苦笑，而半路杀出的格雷夫斯的阴冷目光又让他心惊胆寒。工作吧！只有潜心工作才能暂时逃避戏剧性和质疑。  
阿基里斯却没允许他逃避多久。午饭期间，领导端着热好的玻璃饭盒到他对面坐下，一脸“不知有话当讲不当讲”。  
阿不思也不确定他此刻更不想听对“消极怠工”的委婉提醒还是阿利安娜话题。  
于是他先发制人。  
“阿基里斯，实在抱歉，我这两天状态的确不是最佳，已经在努力调整了！”  
“怎么会？”阿基里斯摆摆手，“事实上你的进度远超组内，适时可以歇一歇，一直高强度反而不长久。”  
“那就是阿利安娜了……”阿不思喃喃道出心中担忧。  
“唔，阿利安娜……”阿基里斯也比谈工作时减了气势。  
“说吧，你们的打算。”阿不思放下叉子，沉重地咽了口唾沫，闭了闭眼，“如果她真的打算搬去你那儿住——”  
“搬去我那儿？”阿基里斯睁圆眼睛，连忙否认，“不不，没有这回事。”  
“噢，”阿不思心里的巨石一下子轻了一半，脸上的肌肉也能调整出自然的微笑了，“那你是想说？”  
“是这样，八月安娜的暑期学期上午，刚好你们这一波实习期也结束了……”说着他有点局促，调整了呼吸才重新抬头看阿不思，“我已经请了年假，打算送她回英国。”  
好嘛，以为要同居，原来是见家长。  
事后阿不思自我安慰，就恋爱进展的先后顺序而言，妹妹还是比自己懂事的。


	137. Chapter 137

阿基里斯提前知会也有好处，至少这会儿阿不思能心平气和地与他并排坐在红毯一侧的阶梯座位上，等待走秀开场。  
这是档慈善活动，场地搭在码头边，河面上吹来徐徐凉风，暑气在柔红的可爱晚霞里渐渐散去。红毯两侧是观众席，底层留作记者区；地毯尽头有两面大幕，正在滚动播放历年募集款项的去处和项目进展。  
“帮扶贫困地区、攻克医疗难题、妇女儿童保障、解救濒危动物……了不起。”阿基里斯一边看一边总结，这是他的职业素养。现在他谈起动物话题已经十分坦然了。  
阿不思则在心里盘算：慈善活动，门票自然是资金来源的一部分，他和阿基里斯两个人，坐在视野开阔无遮挡的黄金位置，想来价格不会低；而格林德沃一家三口外加阿利安娜守口如瓶，绝不对他吐露半点风声……  
虽说是一家人，捐款之类他本就乐于掏腰包的，“被慈善”就有点令人哭笑不得。  
得，又是一笔欠着的人情。  
“想什么呢？”左边有人拍拍他的肩。  
“格林德沃先生！”阿不思被拽回现实，小声惊叫。他是什么时候悄无声息潜到他左边的？  
格林德沃先生比了个嘘的手势，接着微笑着越过阿不思，向阿基里斯伸出手。  
“这么说，你就是安娜的——”  
“阿基里斯，也是阿不思的同事。”阿基里斯从容握手，主动自我介绍，“你好，巴恩，安娜也常提起你。百闻不如一见！”  
听到这个称呼，格林德沃先生满意地点点头。  
“您怎么到看台上来了？我以为——”阿不思问。他以为格林德沃夫妇会一起走红毯的。  
“我本来就预订了这个座位，等候区……他们母子俩的悄悄话我也不便打扰。”他耸耸肩，阿不思猜测那“悄悄话”动静不会小，“再说，也是为了低调。”  
“原来是这样。”阿不思点点头。他想起来，这对名人夫妇私下里总是同进同出，但公开同框出席活动少之又少——可能还不如盖勒特小时候被抱着出门的亲子街拍多呢。  
这时，阿基里斯冲着底下挥起手。阿不思正纳闷走秀还没开始呢，顺着他的视线一看，围栏外身着活动衫、挂着工作证的正是阿利安娜。她绑着高高的马尾，脸上由于来回奔忙和兴奋显得红扑扑的。很快她又忙着热情地给别地观众去领座了。  
“就是安娜带我过来的，”格林德沃先生赞许地说，“她为这活动出了不少力，前前后后地跑，几乎没歇过。”  
“也架不住她自己喜欢，”阿不思感慨，“纽约这趟她真是来对了。说起来，巴恩，这个志愿者的机会——”  
“主办方确实有意吸引大学生来了解行业，之前肖氏安排他们去参观也是同理。”格林德沃先生了解阿不思的言外之意，劝他宽心，“还有，几个座位的费用你也不用过分在意。”  
“我……”阿不思没想到他主动提出来了。  
“盖勒特这个假期里挣了不少，也不能光进不出啊。”格林德沃先生狡黠地眨了眨眼。  
阿不思心情立即轻盈了许多。  
现场的音乐从轻柔转向激昂，大屏幕上也不再播放宣传片，背景变作缓慢旋转的星空，正中打出金灿灿的活动主题。各路观众和记者陆续就位，小声交谈，面露期待。  
“看来很快就要开始了。”阿基里斯说。

红毯人物不仅有影视界明星，还有不少学者、艺术家。他们在红毯上向观众挥手致意，前方的屏幕一块播放短片、介绍他们的生平成就和慈善贡献，最后有的会加一小段生活轶事，用以拉近和观众的距离；另一块则是现场实况放大转播。除了红毯亮相，他们有的会将藏品或作品拍卖，所得一并纳入总款项。格林德沃先生认出了好几位圈中好友，而阿基里斯业余时间对当代美术颇感兴趣，近距离见到推崇的画家、雕刻家本人，兴致相当高涨，手都拍红了。  
阿不思也跟着鼓掌，每一段介绍都认真聆听；不过，他大半心思都分给了焦急的等待。  
等待那个人。  
“情感的美妙之处在于，世界上总有一个独特的存在，哪怕再熟悉，你也忍不住期待那个身影出现，好像每次重逢都是初次相见。”格林德沃先生轻声说。  
阿不思开始还以为心思表露得太明显被他发现了，脸红着靠回椅背才发觉他并没有看自己。  
“看来那就是盖勒特的明星妈妈了吧！”阿基里斯侧过头来，在一片掌声中说。  
“啊……没错！”阿不思再次探头，恍然意识到主持上一句抛出的“那么杜蓬特夫人最钟爱的银幕之星是哪一位呢”并不是个真正需要回答的问题。  
只见格林德沃太太从红毯一头款款走来。她身着一条深V开背曳地冰蓝色长裙，像初夏雪山融冰般清新；而她的妆容又极尽妩媚，金发红唇，明眸皓齿，一颦一笑，目光所及无不引起观众沸腾。冰火交汇，气势非但不减，反而愈涨愈高。  
阿不思又回望格林德沃先生。他只抬手轻托下巴，笑容平静，目光柔和的注视着妻子，像乔装走进展览馆欣赏自己那幅接受无数赞叹的作品的画者。他亦陶醉，但喜不形于色。  
“……格林德沃女士出道三十余年，塑造经典角色无数……”大屏幕上跳出一系列剧照，“……她也非常关注慈善事业……”一组捐赠数据和与贫困儿童的合影，“……不过，很少有人知道她另一项作品，而那应是她最自豪、最钟爱……等等，莱诺拉，你是看到了某位熟人吗？”  
主持话锋一转，许多观众也发现女演员走到红毯中部的位置停了下来，转向一侧观众席，但不像是在摆造型方便记者拍照；她优雅地一叉腰，抬起另一只胳膊，向着席间的某人勾了勾手指。  
她就在阿不思他们正前下方。  
“呀。”格林德沃先生笑了，“看来我得先走一步了，阿不思。”  
说毕，他理了理衣襟，就要起身。  
“原来是合作伙伴啊！”看不见的主持人豪迈地喊，阿不思这才意识到转播镜头已经扫到他们面前，“我们欢迎，知名作家，巴恩·奥尔斯！”  
围绕着格林德沃先生稳步走下观众席的掌声并没有先前热烈，他的公众度、曝光度没有妻子高；然而即便人群熙攘，他们眼中都只凝视着彼此，仿佛一切喧闹归于沉静。他走上红毯，她挽上他的手，世界便不存在了。  
原来低调是为了更好地高调……阿不思此刻也由衷同意，盖勒特在这对爱侣之间确实没什么存在的必要。  
不过，主持提到作品、合作伙伴，莫非——  
“哇哦！”  
观众们发现大屏幕上的视频继续播放了，竟是红毯上两人二十多年前约会被偷拍、接着公布恋情、火速怀孕（去医院产检被拍到和孕晚期两人手拉手当街满不在乎地吃冰激凌——那会儿是深秋），然后——  
“好可爱啊！”  
“难不成？”阿基里斯应当已有了肯定答案，但还是半惊半笑地问阿不思。  
“就是他……”阿不思红着脸点点头。这张婴儿盖勒特挥拳的留影，他在家庭相册里见过，印象深刻。  
还不止呢，盖勒特骑幼儿四轮车、盖勒特被抱着上街驱赶狗仔（也是经典照片了）、盖勒特到剧组捣乱……  
天色已经暗了下来，所有人都被发光的屏幕吸引着。夫妇俩也驻足观赏，偶尔对视微笑。切换的照片中，金发男孩迅速长大，小腿上长出了肌肉线条，脸颊侧长出了分明棱角；有他在运动场上奔跑的，也有在舞台上演出的。  
观众们从统一的大笑变作感叹“基因真好”、“完美遗传”，高呼“太帅了吧”、“我可以”和疑惑“没怎么见过”、“这么好的条件怎么不出道”。  
“是啊，”主持人顺应气氛揶揄道，“这么好的作品，为什么藏在家里呢？”  
嘉宾没有话筒，因此夫妇俩只是转向红毯起点。在另一面实时转播屏里，他们夸张地耸肩作无可奉告状。  
“噢……”观众们懊丧起来。  
“好在，”主持人吊起胃口，“叛逆男孩今天偷偷溜出了房门——看呐，他来了！盖勒特·格林德沃！”  
红毯中央的照明一下子灭了，追光集中到起点。在一波高过一波的欢呼声浪中，盖勒特高举右手直指天空，像个开专场演唱会的天王巨星，派头十足地跳进白色光圈。


	138. Chapter 138

阿不思不记得他是怎么度过那天的后几个小时的了。  
阿基里斯肯定推了他一把，否则他不可能那么主动——并且踉踉跄跄地——在现场仅仅一千个人的鼓动下就走上红毯的。  
盖勒特穿的黑白条纹拼接西服外套好像条形码。  
他在相距不过十几米以外夸张地挥舞手臂，仿佛是在火车站接人、稍有不慎阿不思就会被人潮挤走似的。  
他又一次毫无必要地在夜里也坚持戴墨镜，项链上的死圣标志在胸口忽闪。不过幸好他记得自己并不是真的再开演唱会，手上花里胡哨的多余戒指一个都没戴，只有左手无名指根简朴的一圈银亮。  
阿不思能肯定那会儿被聚光、闪光和摄像头对准，脸色必然鲜艳得一塌糊涂。但他肯定也笑了，虽然很快低下了头。接着他看到自己戴了领结，奇怪——  
“我查了，按这活动档次，dress code虽然没明说，还是往高了走好。正装，配个领结最好，阿不思。”他想起阿基里斯这样嘱咐过，而他还轻信了那是纽约人敏锐的社交嗅觉。  
他们肯定早就串通好了。  
阿利安娜逼迫他一遍又一遍地回顾盖勒特在红毯上如何恰好与背景幕的影像——他们独立日在时报广场那一吻——同步俯身亲他，盖勒特则接机反复夸耀自己在没有另一位当事人反复排演配合下一次到位，简直是个卡点天才。  
骗子，明明说好八月的胜利纪念日才会再次致敬那个吻的。  
之后为了和慈善公益搭边，盖勒特擅自将International House上帮纽特他们社团给澳洲火灾募捐的视频搬了上来——袋鼠追逐考拉那段——阿不思即使在一个月过后的今天想起来还是浑身发烧：这下好，全世界——尤其是他的同事、老板——脑海中都根植下他穿着毛绒动物玩偶套装的形象了，无论是在场的阿基里斯还是不在场的众人。之后上班，波特先生笑容亲切，一如往常，但阿不思总觉得那笑里有深意；一众女同事可没那么含蓄，一到午休便叽叽喳喳地围上来，又是艳羡又是八卦。还有几个问能不能要盖勒特签名的，阿不思勉为其难说帮忙回去问问，原以为盖勒特会不屑一顾，没想到他答应得极为爽快。  
他的原话是：“既然现在所有人都知道我有家室了，给个签名也不会引起她们不切实际的遐想——除非我的阿尔吃醋、不乐意。”  
呵，他反倒率先占领道德制高点。乐意不乐意的，他早就抛头露面惯了——而且红毯秀过后名声大噪，新的邀约纷至沓来——哪里还能管得住。阿不思口中不说，给盖勒特捏背的手劲儿悄悄加重，让他突然疼一下子，嘶嘶吐气，还好言安慰：“肯定是最近活动多，跑来跑去累。怎么，我稍微用力你就受不了了？”  
换盖勒特赔笑，埋怨不得还得只夸阿不思体贴。  
阿不思一年下来，多少也学了点耍无赖的本事。  
当然，同事也包括格雷夫斯。  
紧接着红毯的那一周，格雷夫斯就没现出过笑脸。他没有主动看网络转播——本来他对演艺、时尚活动就兴趣缺缺——可ABΩ那批忠诚的、时时关注格林德沃风吹草动的小弟，绝不允许他们的老大错过这个吐槽格林德沃装腔作势的机会。  
于是，格雷夫斯顺道看见了阿不思身边的阿基里斯。  
顺道点进了阿基里斯的主页。  
顺道发现了阿利安娜……  
为什么美好的爱情总是与他无缘？  
或许他真该结识第三位邓布利多——阿不福思——以寻求心理平衡。  
“就没个人管管——”阿不福思在左下角的小窗口里低吼。  
“阿尔！”右上角，盖勒特将脸撑满了整个屏幕，不管不顾地嚎啕大嚷，“我想你！”  
阿不思早在他吸气蓄势时就富有先见地摘下了耳机，即便如此盖勒特的疾呼依然清晰可闻。  
“注意点影响，”阿利安娜在另一个小框里皱眉，“这儿算公共场合，腻歪私聊。”  
“你还好意思说？”阿不福思对着阿利安娜身边的阿基里斯哼哼。阿利安娜的暑期学校结课了，阿基里斯顺利送走了阿不思这一行实习生，恰好旅行结婚逛了美国一大圈的莉塔回到了起点纽约，三人便结伴搭航班飞向伦敦。  
“那也是你自己要接这支广告的，”阿不思心平气和地说，“我可没逼你。”  
“但你可以来陪我啊！等等，阿尔，你在车上？”  
盖勒特正在拍某款高档香水的广告，商家别出心裁地提出要去约书亚树公园拍外景，因为那里独特的地貌和植物能彰显狂野气息。于是，一周前整个团队浩浩荡荡进驻加利福尼亚。盖勒特的造型一天比一天狂野，不论是衣衫的松垮破烂还是头发的蓬松凌乱——每当逮住休息空隙他都要连线撒娇，一会儿说天干气燥晒得皮肤发红缺水，拼命对着阿不思挤眉弄眼，一会儿又抱怨造型师不是自己的头发不心疼，发胶越抹越多，发量却可见地减少，阿不思只能尽力哄着。今天更热闹，恰逢这半天在酒店休息，又是每周一度的家庭视频时间，盖勒特的展示平台更宽广了。  
“嗯，出趟门——”阿不思简短答道，“我实习三天前才结束，当然不能临阵脱逃。对吧，阿基里斯？”  
“是这个道理。”阿基里斯笑笑，“伦敦真棒，我们打算——”  
“来陪我来陪我！”  
“——过几天再回戈德里克！”阿利安娜见爸爸妈妈好像要开口，抢先说道。  
“来陪我来陪我来陪我！”  
“你们玩得开心就好。”邓布利多夫妇对视一眼，宽容地笑了，珀西瓦尔让女儿不必心急。  
“来陪我来陪我来陪我来陪我！”  
“我说，”阿不福思不耐烦了，抬高声音，“你们就没人管管这傻瓜吗？”  
“盖勒特，你别往心里去。”坎德拉显得有些为难，“阿不实习累，小羊总爱乱跑……身边又没个心疼他的人……你就体谅体谅。”  
“喂！”阿不福思瞅了瞅聊天室里的三对，“单身是种罪吗！”  
叮咚，又一位用户上线了。  
“哟，都在呐？”  
“来陪——啊！”盖勒特的持续轰炸被打断了，他爸妈出现在新跳出的窗口中。  
四对了，阿不福思长叹一口。  
双方家长亲亲热热地打了招呼，紧接着便来到盖勒特最不爽的环节：接受内行母亲的专业批评。  
“我看了样片。”莱诺拉开门见山，不留情面，“动作放得太多、收得不够，别哪儿都像乐队表演那么疯——”  
“行了，这么像甲方。”盖勒特不服气道，“动作指导还没说什么呢！”  
“——还有情感表达也欠准确。”  
“情感！”盖勒特被戳中痛点，“离开阿不思那么久，我上哪儿找情感？对吧，阿尔——”  
阿不思却没看镜头，手机都没在手上，画面上显出仰视角度，阿不思抬着下巴。  
“到了是吗？”他对司机说。  
“阿不思，听，我，说话！”盖勒特命令道。  
“抱歉，我现在有点事——”没想到阿不思回绝了，也不哄他，“我到地方了。举着手机不方便，你们聊，我听着。”  
说毕，他的画面黑了，应该是把手机塞进了裤兜。接着是车门开合、似乎还有细微的滚轮滑动的声音。  
“阿尔！”  
“谢谢。”显然，这又是对司机说的。  
“路上看手机确实危险。”珀西瓦尔理智地说。  
“哈，你也有今天！”他那不太积口德的另一对儿女则直言不讳。  
“你们——”  
“别闹，盖尔，赶路呢。”  
“阿——不——思——”盖勒特嗓音颤抖着。  
“说起来，盖勒特，你离洛杉矶挺近吧？”盖佐试图转移儿子的注意力，“而且拍摄日程完了离开学还有几天？”  
“是啊，怎么？”盖勒特气冲冲地不耐烦道。  
“想麻烦你看看家里门有没有锁、煤气有没有忘关之类的。”盖佐心不在焉。  
“煤气？！”盖勒特感觉自己正处于煤气泄漏现场，快窒息了，“不是我说你们——”  
纽约活动结束后，格林德沃夫妇回比弗利山庄住了一阵，但显然又飞走了。  
“嗯，出门走得急了点。”莱诺拉云淡风轻地说。盖勒特这才看清，她坐着的遮阳伞后，两只胖河马正在悠悠地吃草。  
“我要是不想去呢？”盖勒特冷笑，既然好莱坞没有播字面意义的爆炸新闻，八成就是虚惊，说不定还是什么新的诡计呢，“我赶着和阿不思团聚还来不及——”  
爸妈对视一眼。  
“那随便你咯。”他们齐声说。  
“阿尔，你在听吗？”盖勒特深情对着那一小块黑屏呼唤。  
“恶心死我了。”阿利安娜用力抚平胳膊上竖起的汗毛。  
“是这一间吗？”却听阿不思含含糊糊地对着聊天室以外的某个人说。  
“这一……间？”盖勒特警觉起来，“阿不思，你到底去哪儿了！”  
就在这时，屋外响起了敲门声。  
“不是说下午再开工吗！”盖勒特冲门烦躁地大喊。  
咚咚咚。  
敲门人却很执着。这该死的隔音。  
“现在还没——阿尔？”盖勒特小跑去猛一把拉开门，刚脱口的牢骚便被生生噎了回去。红色小马尾，笑意盈盈，不是他心心念念的阿不思，还能是谁？  
寂静的聊天室终于爆出大笑——除了阿不福思嘀咕着“好了我够配合你们了吧”——盖勒特却顾不上他们。  
“阿尔，你怎么、怎么……”他惊喜得不知该说什么。  
“唔，大概是你念了太多遍‘来陪我’，”阿不思抿了抿嘴，将行李箱推进房门，“然后就——咻——”他并拢五指，调皮地做了个快速穿梭的手势，“打开了个瞬移通道之类的，或者，‘幻影移形’？我瞎编的——”  
不等他说完，盖勒特已经猛地把阿不思抱离地面，转了一圈又一圈。  
他们两人掉线了，家庭视频还在继续。  
“今天阿不思到美国满一年啦，真快。”坎德拉感叹道。  
“也是他们俩相识一周年。”阿利安娜说。  
“阿不思被骗一周年。”阿不福思讥讽道。  
“也不知道盖勒特那傻小子听懂了房子的暗示没有，真头疼。”莱诺拉摇摇头。  
“往好的方面想，”盖佐提示道，“盖勒特说不定根本忘了今天的是个纪念日。”  
“两个人在一起，哪天不是纪念日呢？”珀西瓦尔颇具哲理地说。  
接着，屏幕上三对默契地深情对视。  
阿不福思感到自己十分多余。  
夜里，盖勒特开车带阿不思去岩壁底下看星空。  
“盖尔，其实今天——”  
“我知道。”星星映在盖勒特的眼睛里，像荒漠绿洲闪耀光点的清泉，“一年了。”  
“一年了。”阿不思附和道，靠上盖勒特的肩膀。  
他们的手指交错到一起，静静地依偎着。  
“去年的今天我以为我遇上了个骗子。”过一会儿，阿不思故意说。  
“今年你也学会瞒着我给我惊喜了。”  
“我们过了很多节——”  
“也生过几场病——”  
“我想带你做学霸——”  
“我想拉你当网红——”  
“闹了不少笑话——”  
“拉了不少仇恨——”  
“我们闹别扭——”  
“然后又和好——”  
他们相视笑了起来。  
“我爱你。”阿不思抢先说，胜利似的眨眨眼睛。  
“相信我，”盖勒特并不服输，牵起他的手吻他无名指根，“我爱你更深。”


	139. 番外：真正的初次见面

“儿子，我想起一件事。”  
这天，阿不思和盖勒特分别接到了各自父亲的电话。  
“是什么？”阿不思好奇、而盖勒特不耐烦地问。  
“要不是你妈/你姑婆提起来，我都忘了呢。那是二十一年前了……”

“巴希达姑姑！”  
1999年夏天的一个午后，火车在戈德里克山谷站停靠。一名年轻旅客小心跨下门梯，他怀中抱着一个熟睡的婴儿，身后还拖着大行李箱，但那清瘦面孔上的隐隐倦怠在见到来接他的亲人后一扫而空。  
“小盖勒特，长得真快！”巴希达爱怜地逗弄小宝宝的拳头，婴儿在睡梦中咂咂嘴，“上回我见到你，你只有这么点大！”她双手比划出宽度。  
“八个月了，也变乖了，果然脾气还是随我。”盖佐言不由衷地说，“这不才专程带他来看您吗？”  
其实盖勒特一直在火车上闹腾，到站前五分钟因为实在哭累了才消停。经验不足的父亲被迫接受了许多怜悯的目光，还有“第一次单独带出来吧？孩子妈妈在就好了”的安慰。盖佐笑他们天真，这孩子和母亲在一起才是真正的灾难。不过想到一别两月的妻子，微笑又浮现到脸上。莱诺拉正在伦敦拍戏，盖佐计划着把儿子留在姑姑家便去和她团聚；他们一致认为，约会时带个小的有碍观瞻。  
“可拉倒吧！”巴希达望着侄孙喜气洋洋的脸一秒钟变得冷酷，“你不就想把孩子丢我这，自己好溜到片场去吗？”  
“什么都瞒不过您。”盖佐讨好地笑着。  
“也不是不行，看在盖勒特的面子上。”巴希达瞧着小宝宝越看越喜欢，“但你得帮我个忙。”  
“您尽管提！”  
“今晚我在戈德里克中学的礼堂办读书分享会，不巧有一位嘉宾临时有事来不了，正好你能来顶上。怎么样，你不是最擅长演讲糊弄人了吗，臭小子？”

晚饭过后，山谷笼罩在可爱的粉红色晚霞之下。白天的热气消散，晚风舒爽宜人。居民们一早听说七点中学的礼堂有活动，纷纷拖家带口走出家门。毕竟，乡下的夜晚有漫长的时光要打发。  
邓布利多一家也在其中。  
“妈妈，”阿不思坐在珀西瓦尔的臂弯里，眼睛却定定地注视着坎德拉隆起的小腹，“弟弟还是妹妹？”  
自从他理解了，妈妈的肚子里住着一个家庭新成员、几个月后睡够了就会跑出来、但又不确定会是个小男孩还是小女孩，这个两岁的孩子就像个深沉的小大人一般，每天至少要提问一遍。  
“阿尔喜欢弟弟还是妹妹呢？”坎德拉笑了，抬手揉揉儿子蓬松打着卷儿的赤褐色头发。  
“我都喜欢。”阿不思想了一会儿，腼腆地咧开嘴，小脸上飞起甜蜜的红晕，接着把自己埋进爸爸的肩膀里。  
“阿尔肯定是个好哥哥！”珀西瓦尔嗓门洪亮地夸赞道，把儿子抱得更高了些，“咱们邓布利多就是盛产温柔的男子汉！”  
“净夸你自己。”坎德拉半真半假地白丈夫一眼，又自言自语道，“不知道巴希达今天又请了谁来讲呢——”  
“不管是谁，我去占位置！”珀西瓦尔雄心勃勃，拍着胸脯打包票。  
“要第一排。”阿不思冷不丁说，夫妇俩都笑了。

“谢谢、谢谢诺曼先生。”第二位演讲人在掌声中退场，巴希达拿着话筒走上舞台，“接下来要给大家做分享的是我的侄子。实不相瞒，他是临时被我拉来救场的，这不，孩子还来不及放下来——”灯光打到台边候场的盖佐身上，他身前挂了一个婴儿背带，被光突然照到一愣，接着冲大家挥手，观众们体谅地笑了，“——请欢迎，盖佐·格林德沃！”  
盖佐揣着盖勒特，走上台接过姑姑递来的话筒，这时盖勒特不满地嚎了一嗓子，通过话筒震彻全场，观众们笑得更厉害了。  
演讲人低头查看，好在孩子眼睛半闭半睁，看来只是刚刚被灯光打扰了美梦不开心，现在又有逐渐合拢的趋势，盖佐放心了。  
“大家好，我是盖佐。”他一只手笨拙地轻轻拍打婴儿，另一手拿着话筒，“当然，我今天不是来分享育儿经验的，各位也能看出我不是个行家——”  
“哇——”  
盖佐放心得太早了。  
盖勒特似乎能感应到场下座无虚席，当即义不容辞地为自己发声。相比在火车上，他有了麦克风加持，哭嚷得越发起劲。  
“对不起！”盖佐赶紧移开话筒，快速叽哩咕噜了一串德语；盖勒特显然反感说教，哭声更嘹亮了。  
巴希达匆匆回到台上，意欲接过盖勒特去一旁哄，这孩子也怪，一边震天动地地大哭，仿佛全世界欠他一个交代，而面前的男人便是不负责任——非要让他降生——第一人，一边又像块膏药死赖在他父亲身上，巴希达掰都掰不下来。观众席上的哄笑逐渐化为窃窃细语：怎么事先没有预料到孩子会打扰现场、不找人代管而是直接带上台，以及，孩子的母亲呢？  
演讲人面色窘迫，巴希达焦头烂额，第一排中间的珀西瓦尔却很难感同身受：他虽然成为父亲也不长久，但阿不思太乖巧了，加之坎德拉悉心照料，他从未体会过孩子哭闹不止的无措。  
然而就在这时，妻子站了起来。  
“坎德拉？”  
坎德拉已然走到台前，向两人说：“让我来试试吧，我带孩子还是有经验的。”  
她回头看了看丈夫和儿子，又摸了摸肚子。  
“真是太感谢你了，坎德拉！”巴希达松了口气。  
说也奇怪，盖勒特循声望了一眼坎德拉，又瞄向更远一点正看着妈妈的阿不思，居然哼哼唧唧地止住了哭，竟肯乖乖被陌生人接管了去。  
演讲终于可以继续了。  
“生活总是比戏剧更精彩啊。”盖佐整整上衣，自嘲地摇摇头，观众们也宽容地与他互动，好像刚才的插曲不曾发生，“咱们回到正题。我和我姑姑一样，专业学的是历史，不过既然刚刚说到戏剧，今晚我们就不妨来聊一聊历史剧。最近热播的有一部《纽蒙迦徳庄园》，不知各位有没有看过——”  
大家一下子来了兴致，看电视剧那时算是新潮的爱好。  
“我就在追！”坎德拉热切地呼应道，忽想起现在怀中多了个小孩儿，怕惊了他，连忙晃晃手臂安抚。但低头一瞧，这小家伙正目不转睛地盯着阿不思，嘬起了手指。  
“不能吃手手。”阿不思见状，皱起淡淡的眉毛，他以前被纠正过这毛病。  
“——我有幸在庄园的剧组待过，对剧情和史实也提过相关建议。”还顺便和女主角闪婚了，生下了现成的“道具婴儿”盖勒特，只是盖佐没有提，“虽然是原创剧集，但我们借鉴了不少真实原型，比如女主人公凯瑟琳……”

“太精彩了！”回家路上，坎德拉还在回味，“格林德沃先生的太太肯定很幸福！”她突然说。  
“为什么？”珀西瓦尔酸溜溜地。  
“你想啊，他肯定会陪妻子看剧，还能给她讲背景故事，不像有的邓布利多先生——”  
珀西瓦尔不由心虚。他没法安稳坐在电视机前，而是爱好去小酒馆和男人们聊报纸上的事。  
“咱们有小邓布利多陪妈妈，是不是？”他对小阿不思说，试图转移妻子的注意力。  
“是弟弟还是妹妹？”阿不思却没来由地又问了一遍。  
夫妇俩愣了愣，儿子认真地指着一个方向。  
“糟了！怎么把这孩子带回来了！”两人惊呼。盖勒特在坎德拉怀里睡得正香，而坎德拉抱孩子习惯了，会后又没人管她要回盖勒特，她无知无觉顺手就领回来了！  
这时候，肚皮隐隐被踢了几下，胎动了，那孩子在提醒母亲自己才是亲生的。  
“怎么办……”他们面面相觑。路上到处都是散场观众，哪里找的到巴希达或格林德沃先生？  
“弟弟还是妹妹？”阿不思执着地问道。  
“你看……”坎德拉征询地望向珀西瓦尔，“反正巴希达知道咱们住哪儿，肯定会来找的——”  
“那就……先带回家吧。”珀西瓦尔挠了挠头，他看到妻子眼里满是喜欢，她一向很爱孩子。而孩子方面的事情，他又从来做不了主。  
“弟弟还是——”  
“阿尔，那得等我们回家检查看看。”母亲安慰道。

“那后来呢？”盖勒特焦躁、阿不思迫切地追问。  
“我那天讲完，发现还有一趟去伦敦的末班车，立马就走了。”格林德沃先生毫不愧疚地说，“你姑婆也不习惯家里有个孩子，第二天才想起来把你落在邓布利多太太那儿了。”  
“巴希达第二天一早上门来道歉了，说给我们添了麻烦。但你妈舍不得啊——其实你更舍不得，真把盖勒特当弟弟了，一听说他要走你就哭——”  
“爸！”阿不思羞愤地喊道。  
“——所以他在咱们家住了一个星期，格林德沃先生来接的时候，你俩那个难舍难分啊……”  
“你为什么不干脆把我留在邓布利多家得了？”盖勒特冷声质问。  
“我就是这么想的，觉得真是交好运了，但是你姑婆不同意，还骂了我一顿。”盖佐平静地说。  
“好吧……”阿不思艰难地接受了，看来他和盖勒特命中注定要难舍难分。  
“对了，盖勒特走的时候，穿走了你一套小衣服，他那套留了下来。”珀西瓦尔又想到了些细节。  
“我穿过阿不思小时候的衣服！”盖勒特惊喜地大叫，“现在在哪里？我要裱起来，挂墙上！”  
“整理旧物的时候，扔了。”盖佐依然云淡风轻。  
“扔了！”盖勒特怒吼，声势不减当年扰乱演讲秩序，“你俩就会破坏我的美好回忆！”  
“首先，这段美好回忆正是由我协助创造的。”他永远能耐心地讲道理。  
“那盖勒特换下来的衣服现在在哪儿？”阿不思问。他知道妈妈一件旧衣服都舍不得扔，全部洗干净分门别类收在阁楼上的整理箱里。  
“这个……因为是男孩子的衣服，你又比他大，穿不了……”珀西瓦尔为难起来，“后来，阿不福思穿过……说起来，那晚好像是阿不第一次胎动呢！”他试图活跃气氛。  
“千万别把这事告诉盖勒特！”阿不思却惊出一身冷汗，“也别告诉阿不！”  
否则他们气冲上头，一准能把戈德里克中学的礼堂给拆了。


	140. 番外：Virginia is for Lovers

“阿——尔——”视频电话刚接起来，盖勒特九曲回肠的呼唤便汹涌而来。  
“这又是怎么了？”阿不思笑笑，放下一杯热茶，在电脑前坐好，“是拍摄有烦心事吗？”  
自从暑假盖勒特签约成了正式模特，时不时就得飞一趟纽约参与拍摄任务。阿不思则全力在后方支持，行前帮盖勒特收拾行李、机场接送、回家后又有美味犒劳，自然，也少不了额外帮他补习缺掉的课程。  
“想——你——”盖勒特直摇头，拖出两个更悠长肉麻的音节。  
“我也想你。”阿不思歪捧着脸凝望屏幕上那张大脸，心驰神往，此时要是能握住他温暖的手就好了，“不过这次就快结束了，不是吗？”  
“下次你陪我来吧！”盖勒特热切地提议道，“助理可没有你那么了解我的需求。”  
“听听，你还有助理。”阿不思酸溜溜地说。  
“至于你的课，翘几天无所谓。你有那样好使的脑子——”  
“不行。”阿不思严肃否决，这触到他的底线了。  
盖勒特被噎住，然后噘了噘嘴。  
“好吧，不行就不行。我不在的时候，有什么新鲜事吗？”话虽如此，他口气中满是索然无味。  
“也没什么，各过各的日子呗。纳吉尼的汤姆会做加减法了：他会选式子下的正确选项！厉害吧？”阿不思想了想说。  
“哼，肯定是在正确答案那里涂了有气味的东西。”盖勒特不屑一顾。  
“我在学校餐厅看到你在兄弟会那位小朋友，呃……克雷登斯？就是头发一刀齐的——”  
“对，是这个名儿。” 盖勒特刚听到兄弟会时脸色一臭，又听是讲克雷登斯，表情缓和下来，“他怎么了？”  
“我在咖啡吧看到他和奎妮一起工作，人好像比以前开朗点儿了。”  
“哈！我帮他介绍的工作！”盖勒特得意地夸耀着。  
“还有，上周末纽特和蒂娜一起去了弗吉尼亚的山里，看到了野生的小马，可爱极了！”阿不思又想到了点儿别的。  
“什么！”说不清是“纽特”、“一起”还是“可爱”中的哪一个词触到盖勒特的神经，他的血压噌地上升。  
“他们拍了许多照片，我给你找找……”阿不思好像完全没有察觉盖勒特的异样，还兴致勃勃翻起了手机，“积雪……小马……”  
“哼，雪，好像在Greylock还没看够似的。”盖勒特鼻孔几乎要对上天，“马，农场里也都是，还不如上次的……”  
他本想说羊驼，忽想起那回纽特也来掺了一脚，赶紧住嘴。  
“这些小马不太一样，”阿不思柔声说，“它们生活在野外，个头小些，皮毛更厚。你瞧，它们身上还有图案呢。这个像不像爱心？”  
阿不思在镜头前举起手机。  
白马肚子上有一团棕斑，盖勒特颇费了些想象力。  
“好吧，如果你觉得像。”盖勒特配合着说。  
“噢！还有这一张，我想起来了！”阿不思高呼道，放下手机又快速划了几下。等他再次举起来，盖勒特看到小屏幕上两个人并排站在一块路牌前。  
“多浪漫啊，弗吉尼亚！”阿不思憧憬不已。  
那牌子是弗吉尼亚州界上的欢迎标识，写着Virginia is for Lovers，Lovers的v还被改成了一颗小红心。这标牌盖勒特认识阿不思前游山玩水时见过的，或许阿不思在向他暗示什么，他也向往和阿不思一道走遍世界的角角落落、描绘他们自己的爱的线路图。然而，一看到纽特那张脸，他就气不打一出来。  
“嗯，浪漫，弗吉尼亚最浪漫，”盖勒特听到自己阴阳怪气地说，“那费城的LOVE公园不浪漫？”  
“哎？”阿不思懵了。  
“纽约的世纪之吻不浪漫？”盖勒特继续追问，“阿尔，你把我们的共同经历都忘了吗？”  
“你、你怎么敢这样说！”阿不思气息急促，声音发抖，“我只是，希望我们有多一点时间在一起……说不定，下回旅行可以去弗吉尼亚看看……看来是我想多了。”  
“阿尔，我不是……”盖勒特一怔。  
“好了，你忙工作吧，我也要学习了。”阿不思深呼吸一口，平静道。  
“阿尔——”  
视频挂断了。

次日，阿不思上午没课，便窝在家里写课程论文。  
敲门声响起来。  
“哪位？”阿不思在屋里大喊。他想不出此时会有谁上门造访，手头写到一半又不愿立即起身。  
“FedEx快递。”外面粗声粗气地回应到。  
快递？阿不思不记得自己最近买过什么东西。不过也有可能是盖勒特出差前下的单。  
“请放在门口吧！”阿不思继续说。  
“这份快件需要签收。”快递员道。  
“稍等。”  
开门前阿不思在猫眼里往外瞄了瞄，只见一名FedEx工作人员打扮的男子手捧一只薄文件袋，帽檐压得很低。  
“请问这是给——”阿不思还未说完。  
“阿尔！”“快递员”脱掉帽子，扑上来抱住他。  
“盖、盖勒特？”阿不思认清面前人，不由吃惊。  
“我知道错了，我不该那样指责你，也不该老往外跑不顾及你的感受。”盖勒特瘪起嘴，眼眶里亮晶晶的，“你看这个！”  
他麻利拆开文件袋，里面是一大块金属牌，印着Gellert is for Albus字样，A被改成了死圣标志。  
“哇，这是你……连夜做的？”  
“晚上刻印店可不好找。”盖勒特撇撇嘴，“我还把自己快递回来了，阿尔，原谅我好不好？”  
“这，我要考虑考虑——”阿不思故意说。  
“原谅吧原谅吧！你看我的诚意！”盖勒特嚷道，把阿不思抱离地面转起圈，耍着无赖。  
“好吧……先放我下来！我要晕掉啦……”阿不思连连讨饶。  
“噢！”他欢呼着松了手，又立即凑上嘴打算在阿不思脸上吧唧个大印子。  
“慢着。”阿不思突然伸手制止他。  
“哎？”  
“不对啊，你的工作……怎么办？就这样中途跑出来没问题？”阿不思盯着他的眼睛。  
“这个……拍摄如果效率高……提前收工也不是……没有可能……”盖勒特结巴起来。  
“你是什么时候收工的？”阿不思冷声质问。  
“昨、昨天上午……”盖勒特嚅嗫道。  
“那你视频里还告诉我要两天后再回来？”阿不思的气势完全压倒，“有人口口声声说不想和我分开一秒钟？”  
“我是指我们一起去好玩的地方！”盖勒特试图争辩，被阿不思一瞪，立即又矮了下去，“村子里实在是太无聊了……那儿可是纽约啊，大城市！所以下回如果我们一起，我一定……”  
“噢，和你的纽约过吧！”阿不思拨开他，向自己的房间冲去。  
“我错了！”盖勒特绝望地喊，“忘掉纽约吧……那弗吉尼亚？呃，标牌？”  
阿不思停住脚步，又大步回身，抄起那块Gellert is for Albus。  
“我们当然要去的，这个，”阿不思高傲地扬扬标牌，“就是凭证。我现在要先去学习了。”  
“好、好……”盖勒特惶恐地连连点头。  
阿不思跑回房间，赶紧关上门，没憋住立即笑了出来，又捂住嘴不让笑声漏出去。  
他翻开手机信息，找到阿利安娜。  
“他出差时间越来越长？据我观察，盖勒特就是贪玩儿——当然他是爱你的，瞎子都看得出来——想想吧，在城里浪和回村子里被按着学习，除了你谁都会选前一个。办法嘛，也不是没有。我看他嫉妒心强得不行，只要找个由头，刺激刺激……”  
“真有你的。”阿不思嘴角上扬得厉害，给妹妹回复一条，然后把标牌工工整整地搁到书架上。


	141. 番外：工具人盖勒特诞生记

“我打算今天去把孩子生了。”女人十分平静，欣赏着自己的指甲。  
“噢？为了赶天蝎月的尾巴？”男人淡定非常，瞄了眼报纸的日期。  
“我对星座倒没那么多讲究，尤其是这家伙的。”她指着肚子。  
“抱歉。”他挪开报纸，望向妻子，“那是因为？”  
“剧情需要，凯瑟琳这周该生孩子了。”她耸耸肩，“当然，还有防狗仔。他们知道预产期是明天。”  
“明白了，我这就去联系格里姆森。”  
盖勒特·格林德沃此刻还无知无觉，在温暖的羊水中享受最后几小时的宁静。过不了多久，他就将被一种名为催产素的闹钟吵醒，开启咋咋呼呼、缺乏耐心的一生。然而，毕竟是他胆敢在一对年轻男女浓情蜜意时趁虚而入在先，就怪不了自己要认的父母已将他的人生初体验安排得明明白白。

蹲守在前门的零星娱乐记者并没有在意别墅区小路上经过的一辆小型厢式货车。  
“没遇到麻烦吧？”盖佐打开后门，左右张望，帽檐压得很低。  
“放心吧，先生。”搬家工人打扮的格里姆森露出一个虎牙尖尖的笑容，接过待产包。  
“好极了。啊，亲爱的——”盖佐松了口气，回身要去接妻子。  
“好，先生们。”莱诺拉自己跑出来了，披着件宽宽的敞口呢大衣，侧面完全看不出肚子，紧身裤下踩着双极高的细跟高跟鞋。她略略将墨镜下拉，点头微笑，跟格里姆森打了个烈焰红唇的招呼。  
“有问题？”丈夫似面露艰难，莱诺拉扬起一根精致的眉毛。  
“你的鞋——”  
“我喜欢这双鞋。”女演员任性地噘起嘴。  
“就是怕你累着……没什么，上车吧。”盖佐搀她一把。货厢内别有洞天，被改造成了一间明亮舒适的休息室，盖佐欣慰地看到她换了拖鞋。  
“好，我们出发去医院吧，格里姆森。”  
司机却没有动，满怀惊诧地望着夫妇俩。  
“我身体状况自己有数。”莱诺拉不满地撇撇嘴。  
“倒不是那个，太太，您今天一如既往的漂亮。只是……”格里姆森不确定自己是否多嘴，“二位……带婴儿篮了吗？”  
“噢，你这么说还真是。”准父母一拍脑袋，终于想起了此行目的。

望着催产针的点滴干瞪眼令人昏昏欲睡，盖佐索性掏出了论文。  
“哎哟！”读得正入神，胳膊上被狠狠拧了一把，盖佐回头，见莱诺拉面容扭曲，嘴唇颤抖，一下子顾不得自己手臂上那点小酸痛，“开始了吗？很疼对不对！我在呢，你疼就掐我——”  
莱诺拉却调皮地吐吐舌头。  
“骗你的，我学得像吧？”毕竟演员不能没点儿凭空表现痛苦的技巧。  
“傻瓜，我又没见过别人生孩子。”盖佐收起论文，假装生气，刮她的鼻子，“现在省点力气，一会儿且累呢。你想吃什么吗？”  
盖佐一语成谶，不多久随着宫缩加剧，疼痛慢慢变得难以忍受，阵痛一波一波升级，莱诺拉再也没心思和精力开玩笑。所幸麻醉师及时给上了无痛，才让她好受些。  
“完了，这小子，”莱诺拉侧蜷在床上，拉着盖佐，“准是个不省事的家伙。”  
“你怎么知道是男孩？难道产检的时候……”盖佐略略心虚。妻子整个孕期他并没有全程陪伴，两人一个泡在剧组风风火火，一个留在学校兢兢业业——盖佐说到底还是个全日制大学生，而莱诺拉在他们开始约会几个月后才过十八岁生日——来来回回的周末火车票攒起厚厚一堆。  
“我就是知道。”她固执地说，“好了，我现在不痛了，帮我把剧本拿来，我记记词。”  
“那我——”  
“不许看论文！”  
“好嘞。”  
过了会儿，医生进来做内检，不料目击了一幕生离死别。  
“如果……我没能挺住这一关……啊！”产妇哽咽，紧接一声痛苦的尖叫，两道泪水流得很是唯美，“你要带着……我们的孩子……”她直起脖子，身体痉挛，像是疼得说不出话来。  
“怎么回事！”医生大惊失色，“难道麻醉没起作用——”  
“不会的！凯瑟琳，你要坚强！”丈夫紧握妻子的手，指节发白，“没有什么能阻止我们在一起，你父亲不能，这个孩子也不能！”  
“请问……”医生皱起眉头，病人名字也不叫这个啊。  
“我……我已经听到……外面马车的声音……”女人气若游丝。  
越来越不对头了，医生用咳嗽打断他们。  
“抱歉啊，大夫。”盖佐终于回到现实世界，不好意思地挠挠头，“我们在对台词。”  
“或者说在彩排。”莱诺拉松弛地伸了个懒腰。  
“真是敬业。”医生忍不住夸赞，他也是《纽蒙迦德庄园》的剧迷，“开指很顺利，一会儿就能生。我这就让护士们准备一下。”  
“太好了，熬了这么些日子终于——”夫妇俩紧握双手，热泪盈眶，医生本以为是母爱泛滥，直到——  
“——终于不用每天带着这累赘开工了。”莱诺拉怀揣着美好的愿望，忽然眉头一锁，自言自语，“不对，他们给设计了一个抱孩子的镜头……万一特别丑怎么办？”  
医生强忍着没有指责她，哪有这么诅咒即将见面的孩子的，但嘴上还是说：“照二位的外形条件，怎么会呢？”  
“那也不能扔了不是？”丈夫的态度却更加过分，“对了，送给巴希达姑姑怎么样？她喜欢孩子，但自己没结婚——”  
“好了好了，现在节省一点体力！”医生严厉地打断道。  
他们不说话了，只含情脉脉地对视着。  
“如果他随我是金发……噢，盖佐，陪在我身边！如果真是那样我一定会支持不住晕过去的！”片刻，莱诺拉小声撒娇道。  
“你要往好的方面想，莱诺拉。”盖佐温柔地安慰她，不住地抚摸她的脸，“万一他出生时没头发呢？”  
“确实，唉，假发拯救一切。”  
“就是这么小的型号难找……或许可以戴一顶小帽子？”  
“老天爷，要是个金发臭小子……杀了我吧！”  
医生默默退了出去。他快要支持不住晕过去了。

几小时后，盖勒特·格林德沃用嘹亮的哭声表达了对父母的抗议——莱诺拉第一眼看到被提起来放到胸前的小崽子，无情宣判“太难看了快拿走”。不过她坚强地没有昏倒。  
“不得了，附近好几个孩子都跟着哭了！”一个巡逻护士探进头来说。  
“这小子，领导力可以啊。”  
“怕不是跟他爸爸一样，是个上讲台的。”莱诺拉调节床背半坐起来。  
“也说不定会去当导演。”盖佐亲吻她的额头，“亲爱的，你真棒。”  
提到拍戏又让莱诺拉激动起来。  
“完蛋，盖勒特会毁了我的剧的！”她还是无法接受儿子皱巴巴的第一印象——并且还是金发——絮絮地说，“我要让摄影别给特写了，远景抱着来个镜头完事算了！”  
“来，爸爸也抱一下吧。”那边小家伙已经清理完毕、裹上襁褓，由护士托着送到盖佐手里。  
“谢谢！”盖佐感激道，又柔声哄着，“盖勒特，爸爸还是接受你的……”  
说着，他上手哧溜提起——  
“先生！”护士惊呼，“孩子不是塑料袋！”  
“不好意思，外卖拿惯了……”

虽然他们提前开溜，狗仔们仍然千方百计探听到了莱诺拉生产的消息。  
“母子平安……孩子很漂亮……这些狗屁小报，就好像他们亲眼看到了似的。”莱诺拉在窗边扭腰，盯着窗户底下一堆鬼鬼祟祟的记者直摇头。今天她计划出院。  
盖勒特躺在一旁的婴儿床上，噘着嘴不知在做什么梦，脸上不屑的表情和他母亲如出一辙。新生活开始两天，莱诺拉勉强承认“他开始长得像个人”了。  
“联系好了，我们从仓库走。”盖佐兴冲冲地跑进来，“格里姆森弄到了辆更低调的车，他就是有办法。”  
出院手续办理妥帖，忠诚的司机上来病房为他们引路，以便迅速撤离，避免长枪短炮偷拍。  
但仍然出了点小小的岔子。  
“所以，婴儿篮……”格里姆森无力地淌汗。  
“呀，忘在来时的车上了。”  
盖勒特打了个不耐烦的大哈欠。


	142. 番外：Myrtle Beach

盖勒特歪着头支在左手上，右手懒懒地搭住方向盘，停在STOP标志前，面无表情地点着手指，等待前面那只狗将它的老太太主人拽过马路。  
“真好啊，南方已经是春天了。”阿不思趴在车窗上，欣赏着街景。一路过来，每经过房子的空隙，他就要伸长脖子满怀期待地张望，意图能看到大海。  
“哼，是啊。”盖勒特兴致缺缺地说，待老太太刚离开车子擦碰范围，轰一脚油门就冲了出去。  
“慢点，盖尔，别开过了你姑姑的房子。”阿不思提醒道。  
“知——道——”盖勒特拖着调子，又小声念念有词，“又不是第一次来了……”  
至于为什么在情人节连着总统日的美妙长周末千里迢迢赶到南卡罗莱纳州的海滨小城桃金娘海滩，都要怪自己多了句嘴。  
“对了，阿不思，下周末就是情人节，你们有什么安排吗？”上周家庭视频，格林德沃先生和蔼地问。  
“我们——”阿不思本想说没有打算，确实也是那时为止他所知的事实。  
“我要带阿尔去海边！”盖勒特抢着叫道，临时做出决定。他不想给父母落下任何嘲笑他不懂得安排浪漫节日的把柄。  
“海边啊，”格林德沃先生点点头，好像完全没察觉阿不思推推盖勒特小声问他“什么时候说好的”，接着问道，“哪片海定了吗？”  
“其实——”阿不思想辩解。  
“当然是迈阿密！”盖勒特迅速接口，显得他已将出游计划制定详尽，“那里现在暖和极了，我们这回要去试试冲浪板——”  
“我不去。”阿不思极不讲情面地反驳。  
“阿尔！”  
“你忘了坎昆事件吗？”阿不思板起脸。去年他们的蜜月旅行，夸口摩托艇驾驶技术娴熟的盖勒特把阿不思甩进海里三次。  
“那是意外……一回生二回熟嘛。”盖勒特祈求道。  
“阿不思不喜欢下水？”格林德沃先生假装善解人意地捏着下巴，“那我倒是有一个提议——”  
“你别——”盖勒特警觉。爸爸口中的“提议”往往等同于“陷阱”。  
“您说。”阿不思挡住盖勒特想掐断视频通话的手。  
“——如果你们还想去海边，我推荐一个去处——”  
“闭嘴！”  
“请说！”  
“——桃金娘海滩，在南卡罗来纳州——”  
“那地方我没听说过——别吵，盖勒特！”  
“啊啊啊！”  
“——比迈阿密离你们还近点儿，而且清新文艺些，更重要的是——”  
“好了！打住！”  
“礼貌，盖勒特！”阿不思必须站起来抱着丈夫的腰控制住他。  
“卡洛莱娜姑姑住在那里，”格林德沃先生和颜悦色，“盖勒特，你好久没去看她了吧？”  
“什么？”阿不思一怔，轻轻锁眉，“你从来没提起过你有个姑姑！”  
“哼，”盖勒特挣开束缚，抖动肩膀整理上衣，“没事去看她干嘛？”  
“好，我们就去桃金娘海滩。”阿不思扫他一眼，接着向格林德沃先生做出承诺。  
“阿尔——”  
“这是最终决定。”  
于是盖勒特不情不愿地来了，还得当司机。  
“说起来还真有意思，”阿不思就是擅长从无聊的事情里发掘趣味，盖勒特闷闷不乐地想，“你姑姑叫卡洛莱娜，偏偏又定居在卡罗莱纳。她是因为自己的名字才对这个地方特别有好感吗？”  
“不知道，要不然一会儿你直接问她。”盖勒特干脆地说，又怪腔怪调地小声嘀咕，“而且‘有意思’的可不止她一个呢……”  
租来的小车缓缓停进一座浅蓝色小房子前院的空地，阿不思下车舒展胳膊深深呼吸，顿时神清气爽。大海好像就在触手可及的地方。  
盖勒特目的明确地跳上几级台阶，敲响了门。  
“你们好！”来应门的是位面容和善的年轻女人，长长的栗色头发，欣然接受了侄子的皮笑肉不笑和敷衍至极的拥抱，又向阿不思张开双臂。  
“你好！姑——”尽管做过心理准备——盖勒特出生时父亲才二十出头，而卡洛莱娜又比她哥哥小十岁——“姑姑”一称到嘴边，阿不思仍然迟疑了一下。  
“叫我的名字就好。”卡洛莱娜亲切地笑了，眼睛眯起来和格林德沃先生一模一样。  
“那，卡洛莱娜，我是阿不思——”  
“盖佐介绍过！”卡洛莱娜说着，拍打一下盖勒特，“盖勒特也真是，结了婚就把我忘啦！”  
盖勒特清了清嗓，昂起头将阿不思往身侧揽以宣示主权。  
“我上周才知道你也在美国，本来早就该来拜访——”阿不思微微责怪地瞟盖勒特一眼。  
“哪里的话，阿不思，这样说就见外了！”似乎盖勒特这边的长辈天然对自己有好感，阿不思都不太好意思了，“快进来坐！”卡洛莱娜招呼道，又向屋内走去，喊了句让阿不思不明白的话，“看看谁来了，加利福尼亚！”  
“加利福尼亚？这儿不是——”阿不思望向盖勒特，盖勒特只是见怪不怪地耸了耸肩。  
这时阿不思的疑惑被打断了，一串叠在一起啪嗒啪嗒稚嫩的脚步声靠近门廊。阿不思循声望去，只见一对双胞胎小姐妹花，约莫五六岁，大眼睛忽闪忽闪，由她们的妈妈牵着出来打招呼。  
“好可爱啊！”阿不思不由惊呼，蹲下身与双胞胎视线平齐，盖勒特则抱着胳膊站着没动。  
“喏，是盖勒特，还记不记得呀？”卡洛莱娜指了指她那傲慢的侄子。  
姐妹俩施施然挪着小脚走上来，歪了歪脑袋，对视一眼，然后抬头望着盖勒特齐齐脆声道：“叔叔！”  
“啊，你们这俩丫头！”盖勒特绷不住了，两拳各摁在一颗小脑袋上像钻子一样旋拧。  
“盖勒特！她们还小！”阿不思赶忙阻拦。  
卡洛莱娜却不以为然。  
“他们总这样，闹着玩的。”母亲耐心地说，“不过他是盖勒特哥哥，下回别再叫错了，加利福尼亚。”——盖勒特响亮地哼了一声——“这是阿不思哥哥。”  
“哎，加利福尼亚是？”阿不思确信自己没听错。  
“我是嘉莉——”左边的小姑娘说。  
“我是芙妮娅——”右边的小姑娘说。  
“阿不思哥哥。”她们一起甜甜地说，在阿不思左右脸颊上亲了一口。  
“哇哦。”是这么个“加利福尼亚”，阿不思恍然大悟；又看到双胞胎的粉色卫衣上分别印着她们名字的首字母C和F。真是个巧妙又体贴的区分方法，对于第一次见她们的阿不思来说。  
或许盖勒特也分不出嘉莉和芙妮娅，就他那个不上心的态度——  
“盖勒特！”阿不思失声惊叫。  
盖勒特早已一手捞起一个双胞胎，挂在手臂上往屋后走去，边走还边教育：“阿不思不是给你们亲的——”  
“放心，他们玩惯了的，以前暑假盖勒特来玩的时候，他们成天泡在一起。来喝杯茶吧。”卡洛莱娜轻松道，招呼阿不思到客厅坐下。  
他们格林德沃对孩子好像都满不在乎……阿不思摇摇头作罢，劝说自己别为他人的养育模式忧心，盖勒特不也平安长大了么？他自己对孩子绝对是不敢有丝毫闪失的。阿不思三岁起开始照顾弟弟，四岁又添了妹妹，从小就养成了劳心的性子。  
……虽然阿不福思后来持续叛逆不服他管，而阿利安娜又长成了个鬼灵精、时不时坑大哥一把。  
哎，教育问题。阿不思不由担忧起来，如果以后他和盖勒特决定领养孩子，在培养观念上的分歧——  
“你觉得这里怎么样？”卡洛莱娜的话和茶香打断他的忧虑。  
“我很喜欢这儿的气候！”阿不思诚实地说，“对了，其实我很好奇，你是特意选在和你名字很像的地方定居吗？还有嘉莉和芙妮娅，名字很有意思。”  
“卡罗莱纳是家，加利福尼亚是梦想嘛。”卡洛莱娜望着像一对考拉攀在树上——她们的表哥——的女儿微笑道，“当年我也是个留学生，到南卡来上学，遇到了她们的爸爸。”  
“真好啊。”阿不思顺着她的话。  
“说起来，格林德沃也是个地名呢，你知道吗？”  
“是个瑞士小镇？我以前好奇查过。”见卡洛莱娜点头，阿不思继续道，“那么你家起源于瑞士？”  
“这我就不清楚了。”卡洛莱娜耸耸肩，神神秘秘又像是憋着笑，压低声音，“不过阿不思，你知道盖勒特名字的含义吗？”  
“哎？”阿不思一愣，“难道不是盖佐和莱诺拉的名字组合起来——”  
“我听到过别的理论。”她的笑意更浓厚了。  
“……总不会也是地名吧？”阿不思回想他们先前的谈话。  
“哈！”卡洛莱娜目光中闪烁着狡黠（阿不思又想起格林德沃先生了），“他们热恋那会儿，我哥哥邀请我嫂子去布达佩斯玩，那儿有一座盖勒特温泉浴场……据说之后他们就有了盖——”  
“啊，又开始讲这破故事了吗！”盖勒特不知何时已经回到屋内，不满地大嚷，但阿不思注意到他脸红了。  
“有什么关系，阿不思是自己人。”  
“自己人也不行！”  
“好啦、好啦……哎？”阿不思本想打圆场，却被两只小手拉着往外走。  
“盖勒特不好玩。”嘉莉说。  
“我们要跟阿不思哥哥玩。”芙妮娅说。  
她们年纪不大，力气倒不小。  
“我呢？”盖勒特跳脚，锱铢必较，“我的‘哥哥’呢？”  
“阿不思哥哥，去看我们的秘密基地。”  
“可有意思了呢！”  
她们却并不理会。  
“结了婚也还是小孩脾气，盖勒特。”卡洛莱娜笑眯眯地。  
“还说我，”盖勒特回头撇撇嘴，“我那亲爱的姑夫呢？你们不是最喜欢黏在一起了吗？”  
“加班呢。”姑姑略显惆怅。  
“加班？这大过情人节的——”  
“谁说不是啊——哟，正说他呢。”桌上的手机亮了起来，“亲爱的？忙完啦，太好了！我去接你……”  
盖勒特无声地做出一个又一个鬼脸。  
“那得拜托你照顾她们一会儿啦。”卡洛莱娜挂下那通腻歪歪的电话。  
“去吧去吧，”盖勒特甩甩手，“我可不会像你当年把我丢了一样丢了她俩。”  
由于爸妈没空照看，盖勒特小时候在奶奶家寄放过几年。那时候卡洛莱娜还在上中学，有一次带着五岁的盖勒特逛商场，偏巧碰到几个闺蜜。女孩子们自顾说说笑笑走开了，哪里还能顾得了盖勒特？不过盖勒特也不是实心眼的傻孩子，他通过广播找人一顿轰炸，总算把姑姑催了回来，还以“否则我就告诉奶奶”作威胁敲诈了价值卡洛莱娜三个月零花钱的玩具枪。  
尽管事后大人们还是知道了。盖勒特的爸妈十分惋惜：怎么就没丢了呢？  
“你放心，就算丢了，她们也像你一样聪明能找回来。”卡洛莱娜自信一笑，揣上车钥匙便出了门。  
盖勒特往沙发上一横，望着后院里阿不思蹲在草地上，被两个小家伙叽叽喳喳地团团围住。阿尔脾气真好，盖勒特边想边打哈欠，他可以招架住幼稚的观察蚂蚁活动、像发现陨石坑一样对一个树洞表达惊叹……小孩，真是麻烦……  
盖勒特身子歪了歪，惊觉刚才居然睡着了，而现在他是饿醒的。他看了眼时间，居然已经快到午饭点了！  
这时阿不思牵着双胞胎回屋子里来。  
“喂，你们的爸爸公司很远吗？”  
“不远。”嘉莉摇摇头。  
“五分钟就到。”芙妮娅伸出肉乎乎的小手掌。  
“那怎么——噢——”盖勒特再次确认自己没记错时间，忽像想起了什么，猛地蹿向厨房。  
“盖——”阿不思还没明白，就听——  
“啊！果然！”盖勒特指着冰箱大叫。  
冰箱门上吸着张字条——格林德沃家的人如果玩突然失踪，那里总能找到线索——“感谢你们的到来，阿不思和盖勒特，给了我们一个难得的过二人情人节的机会。加利福尼亚就拜托你们了！我会回来做晚饭。卡洛莱娜”  
阿不思跟过来，读到纸条，望着眯起眼睛嘶嘶喘气的盖勒特略一沉吟。  
“没关系，”阿不思安慰着屋里一个大的两个小的，“冰箱里肯定有吃的，我给你们做。喜欢吃什么，加利福尼亚？”他已经了解了姐妹俩喜欢被连起来叫名字。  
“这不是做饭的问题！”盖勒特嚷道，“太不负责任啦！”  
“别发作，”阿不思皱皱眉，“孩子在呢。”  
相比之下两个小家伙成熟多了。  
“妈妈说中午可以出去吃，给了我们零花钱。”嘉莉从卫衣兜里掏出几张钞票。  
“就是要记得上锁噢。”同样的位置，芙妮娅拿出了家门钥匙。  
“你们，知道今天妈妈白天不在吗？”阿不思吃惊地问。  
“对呀。”她们一起眨眨眼。  
“哼，好歹知道给经费。”盖勒特一把夺过那叠纸钞，不情愿地想起姑姑说的“她们和你一样聪明”。  
“那么，你们一定想好去哪里吃饭了，对吗？”阿不思继续问。  
“想好了，”她们异口同声，“去有求必应屋！”

有求必应屋是桃金娘海滩上的一间餐厅，斜对着海滩的标志建筑摩天轮。  
“你们好，今天我为各位服务，”待他们坐下，一个戴圆眼镜、黑发随意支棱的服务生来到桌前，“我叫——”  
“哈利！”双胞胎脆生生地抢道。  
“是加利福尼亚啊，”哈利推了推眼镜方才看清两个小的，已经很厚的镜片还是不够用，阿不思不免深深同情，“那这两位是？”  
看来卡洛莱娜一家是有求并应屋的常客，阿不思推断。  
“是阿不思哥哥！”  
“和盖勒特！”  
小姐俩热情地说。  
“——哥哥呢？”盖勒特半天没等到应有的尊敬，牙痒痒地掐了把芙妮娅的小脸，又装腔作势地揽过阿不思，“咳，我才是她们的亲表哥。这是我的丈夫，阿不思。”  
“好了，别到哪儿都说……”阿不思推道，尤其是当着陌生店员，而两个小女孩还饶有兴致地盯着他们。  
“噢，一对儿。”哈利却似乎已经对这样的组合见怪不怪了，“那要不要试试我们今天的情人节特别午餐？”  
“好啊。”盖勒特爽快地一口答应。  
“赫敏，”哈利一边在记菜单上写着，一边回头冲吧台喊，“两杯卡布奇诺！”  
台子后面一个把褐色头发盘起来但还是乱蓬蓬的女服务员点点头，转身去咖啡机忙活了。阿不思看到她后脑勺用来固定头发的是一支笔。  
“那么加利福尼亚还是老样子——”哈利手上告一段落，刚要问双胞胎。  
“噢，情人节！”突然挤进来的一个又尖又腻的声音把大家都吓了一跳，“哈利，今天下班以后你有空吗？”  
另一个服务生模样的姑娘凭空出现，做作地耸起肩膀，圆眼镜后的眼睫毛对着哈利一刷又一刷，阿不思怀疑她根本不需要眼镜布。  
“桃金娘！”哈利叫起来，本能侧跳一步，又赶紧向客人们道歉，压低声音，“我在工作！”  
“哟，女朋友？”盖勒特抖了抖眉毛。  
“对哦，你们戴同款眼镜——”阿不思意识到了些细节。  
“当然不是！”哈利严肃否认。  
“哎呀，”但桃金娘的尖叫盖过了他，在阿不思看来一点也不害羞地红了脸，“我们之间的电波这么明显吗？”  
“等等，你叫桃金娘？”阿不思接到哈利求助的眼神，连忙出手解围，“这儿是桃金娘海滩……是个巧合吗？”  
“噢，你算问到点子上了！”桃金娘很乐于成为焦点（发现她并不只对哈利一个人抛媚眼，盖勒特警觉地直起身子），“我叫桃金娘，我妈妈也叫桃金娘，这里出生的姑娘十有八九都叫这个名儿！”  
“她瞎说的。”哈利翻翻白眼，用口型说，又赶紧回到刚才被打断的部分，“那么你们想好吃什么了吗，小小姐们？”  
“我们还是要罗恩鸡腿套餐！”嘉莉和芙妮娅愉快地说。  
“什么是……罗恩鸡腿套餐？”阿不思从没听说过这种菜系。  
“我们的主厨叫罗恩——”哈利简短解释道，用和桃金娘闪现一样快的速度溜走了。  
“他做的鸡腿最棒了！”嘉莉贴心地补充完毕。  
“哈利！”桃金娘后知后觉发现哈利不见，信誓旦旦道，“好吧，你不可能永远躲着我！”  
于是一整顿饭，他们见识了桃金娘锲而不舍的追逐。用盖勒特的话说，她就像个缠上了就甩不掉的女鬼！  
“吃得都好吗？”将近用餐尾声，哈利前来询问，显得有些疲惫，头发更乱了，眼镜也有点歪，“需不需要来点甜品？”  
“怎么样，加利福尼亚？”阿不思问，双胞胎满足地摇摇头，“那就这样吧。麻烦给我们账单吧。”  
“好的。”哈利撕下那一页记菜单。  
“不过，”阿不思没忍住追问，确定桃金娘正在另一张餐桌点单没法过来，“桃金娘在工作时间就这样……老板不管吗？或者你可以向老板反映一下情况？”  
“老板就是她爸爸，管不了。”哈利苦笑道。  
“哈，”盖勒特看热闹不嫌事大，“要我说你就从了吧，以后这间店也是你的了！”  
“我有女朋友的！”哈利小声说，又略略迟疑，像怕被人听见似的，“呃……就是还没公开……”  
“为什么？”阿不思不解。  
“我们知道！哈利喜欢漂亮的金妮姐姐——”嘉莉抢着说。  
“但是怕罗恩哥哥不同意！”芙妮娅坏笑。  
“嘘！嘘！”哈利连忙讨饶，一边不安地向后厨瞄。  
“什么？”阿不思试图理清人物关系，“那么哈利和罗恩是……情敌？”  
“罗恩是我最好的朋友！”哈利反驳，“而且我也没有怕——”  
叮零，餐厅门上的铃铛响了，进来一位红色马尾辫、身材曼妙的年轻姑娘，她上衣外面套了一件橙色的背心，背后写着“桃金娘海滩救生员”。  
“赫敏！”她冲吧台打招呼，又对哈利眨了眨眼。  
“金妮，嘿！”暂时闲下来坐在吧台后面看书的女孩立即放下书，露出笑容挥挥手，转身按下出餐窗口的传菜铃，向里面喊，“罗恩，给你妹妹的外带餐好了没有？”  
看来是个追求好兄弟妹妹、但亲哥那一关难过的故事，阿不思若有所思地点点头。  
“哈利游泳不好，但非要下海玩——”嘉莉吃吃笑着，自顾八卦开了。  
“被金妮姐姐捞起来——”芙妮娅露出和姐姐一样的表情。  
“一见钟情——”  
“他还装昏——”  
“想被人工呼吸——”  
“结果罗恩赶来了——”  
“大叫‘我的好哥们儿，你怎么了！我来救你！’——”  
“哈利只好赶紧‘醒’过来——”  
“说得够多了，加利福尼亚。”哈利脸上泛红。  
“你们还真是俩小坏蛋，啊？”盖勒特往双胞胎头上各撸了一把，她们“哎哟哎哟”叫着，“但就这罗恩还蒙在鼓里，也够迟钝的。”  
“是啊，就像他至今没能看出来赫敏喜欢他。”哈利叹了口气。  
“因为我们没有、以后也不会出卖哈利！”双胞胎像小大人一样。  
“得了吧！”哈利揭穿道，“你们就是怕罗恩以后不给你们做鸡腿了！”  
“要我说……”盖勒特眼珠一转，计上心头，一撑手跃身跳出卡座，远远向赫敏叫道，“结账！”  
此时金妮取过她的午饭，见赫敏要收银，便说：“那我先走了。”  
“别忙啊。”盖勒特咧嘴一笑，拦住金妮的去路。  
“哎？”金妮和赫敏对视一眼。  
“罗恩？罗恩！给你报个喜！”盖勒特大咧咧地冲出餐口嚷，很快那儿钻出个和金妮同一色号的红脑袋，一脸迷惑，只听盖勒特说，“你最好的伙计和你的妹妹在一起啦！”  
“什么！”罗恩大怒，满脸涨红。  
“还有，”盖勒特又指指赫敏，“这丫头喜欢你！”  
“什么？”罗恩大惊，脸更红了。事实上，哈利、金妮、赫敏的脸都遭到了传染。  
“盖勒特！瞧你做了什么！”阿不思领着双胞胎匆匆赶来，责怪道。  
“我们以后还有鸡腿吗？”嘉莉和芙妮娅茫然又无助，哭丧着脸。  
“情人节嘛，有什么好藏着掖着的，我这是做好事！”盖勒特洋洋得意地自夸道。  
啪！什么东西掉在地上的脆响打破了尴尬，是桃金娘的点餐簿子。  
“呜呜呜……”她哭着跑了出去。  
“你看看！”阿不思生气道。  
其余人们对此情景却好像习以为常。  
“对了，忘记告诉你们，她的外号就叫‘哭泣的桃金娘’。”

下午他们在海滩上追追打打、玩玩闹闹，最后决定趁着日落去坐摩天轮，然后就回家。  
结果他们在排队的地方遇到了有求必应屋里那几人，而且哈利和金妮、罗恩和赫敏都牵上了手！看到盖勒特阿不思一行，他们羞赧地笑了。  
“那个，还真是要多谢你们帮我们捅破了窗户纸。”哈利挠了挠头，乱发在海风中肆意飞舞。  
“以后还是会有鸡腿的。”罗恩承诺道，双胞胎乐得一蹦三尺高。  
“也算你做了件好事。”阿不思撞撞盖勒特的肩膀。  
盖勒特假模假式地笑了笑，因为他本意是想看他们打起来。  
摩天轮的舱室慢慢升到最高，夕阳下一半是海一般是灯火初亮的恬静小城。  
“真美啊。”阿不思感叹道，“今天开心吗，加利福尼亚？”  
“开心！”她们说，“不过——”  
“不过？”阿不思心中咯噔一声，生怕哪里没照顾好。  
“不过你们不亲亲吗？”她们接着说。  
“哎？”  
“那边。”嘉莉指着前一个舱的哈利和金妮 。  
“还有那边。”芙妮娅指着后一个舱的罗恩和赫敏。  
“你们怎么回事？”她们齐齐质问道。  
“哎呀，憋死我了！”没等阿不思反驳这两个小丫头的脑瓜里又是怎么回事，盖勒特冷不丁猛扑上来。

“妈妈！”回到卡洛莱娜的房子，小家伙们一开门就蹬蹬跑去扑向妈妈的怀抱。  
“哎哟，巧了！”卡洛莱娜正和格林德沃先生视频通话呢，招呼女儿们和侄子、侄婿一道加入。  
“盖佐舅舅！莱诺拉舅妈！”双胞胎甜甜地叫人。  
“你们好，加利福尼亚！”  
“哼，好。”盖勒特习惯性地摆起臭脸。  
“盖勒特，卡洛莱娜姑姑刚说很感谢你今天帮忙带加利福尼亚，她好久没过二人世界了。”  
“要不是阿尔看着，我早把她们卖了！”盖勒特恶狠狠道。  
“谢谢你，阿不思。”格林德沃先生诚恳地说。  
“哪里……”阿不思不好意思起来，他总是受不得格林德沃们对他无穷无尽的夸奖和感谢，于是赶紧找别的话题，“对了，你们情人节怎么过？看起来好像也在海滩上——”  
“我们在迈阿密啊。”格林德沃太太随意地说，扬了扬手中的鸡尾酒。  
“迈阿密！你们去了迈阿密！”盖勒特原已平复的心情又被吊了起来，脱口大叫。  
“是啊，要是和你们撞上，难免又要一起吃饭……二人世界很重要的嘛。”  
“二人世界！”盖勒特太阳穴上的血管被刺激得突突直跳，“你们不是天天二人世界吗？我和阿尔的二人世界都被那两个——”  
他颤抖地指着一旁自娱自乐、手舞足蹈的双胞胎。  
“鸡腿！鸡腿！”她们唱着。  
“你们不是玩得挺好吗？”格林德沃先生微笑。  
“再说迈阿密那么大，哪里就会碰上啊！”  
“唔，主要是你妈，她对你在同一个城市的空气过敏。”格林德沃先生一本正经说着歪理，“什么？音乐会就要开始了……好，那就再见吧，盖勒特……祝你情人节快乐。”  
“喂！喂！”  
但是视频已经挂断了。


End file.
